El pacto de Nott
by Nanaly21
Summary: Una nueva historia que gira en torno a Draco Malfoy y el secreto que tienen todas la familias de sangre pura incluida la de los Weasley. Hermione y Harry se ven en la obligación de ayudar a un solitario Draco tras el surgimiento de un nuevo enemigo, sin darse cuenta el rubio empieza a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia la sangre sucia llegando a enamorarse de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**El regreso de Slytherin**

Harry y Hermione se encontraban riendo en el gran comedor al ver a su amigo Ron comiendo como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca antes, el pelirrojo les reprochaba por esto, hasta que pensó que si el viese a alguien comiendo de tal forma tampoco podría soportar las ganas de reír por eso esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras limpiaba la salsa de su boca, en ese momento llego Ginny con el periódico el profeta mientras miro a su hermano con cara extrañada al verlo limpiar su boca.

— ¡Vaya Ron!, ¡creí que no dejarías nada de comida para los demás!-—dijo Ginny de manera burlona.

—Ja, Ja muy graciosa, pero ya te dije que no dejare de aprovechar este último año que nos queda en Hogwarts y eso por supuesto incluye la comida—

Harry movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la cual agrando un poco más al ver el encabezado del periódico que Ginny dejo en la mesa.

"Regresa la serenidad al mundo mágico

Tras la muerte de aquel que no se podía mencionar LORD VOLDEMORT sus mortifagos no volverán a atemorizar nuestro mundo ni el de los Muggles, ya que están muertos o encarcelados"

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? — Pregunto Hermione al verlo con esa gran sonrisa

—Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro tanto de leer el profeta—

La chica toma el periódico y después de leerlo le recuerda que gracias a ellos reina la serenidad sobre todo a él, quien derroto a Voldemort, así que no era de mucha sorpresa, algo a lo que Ron se unió

—Harry sé que eso es algo que te alegre mucho, pero a mí me enfurece— Resoplo el pelirrojo

— ¿Por qué te molesta? — Pregunto su hermana sorprendida

—Esperaba que nos recibieran de una manera más "heroica"—Contesto Hermione viendo a Ron con los ojos entre cerrados

—¡Por supuesto!, debieron darnos alguna recompensa, hacernos una estatua o haber dedicado un día a nosotros, algo así, pero solo nos recibieron con simples aplausos, no saben el valor de la vida— Decía esté mientras se disponía a terminar su bebida

— ¡Y tú tampoco lo sabes! —Resoplo su mejor amiga mientras lo miraba con enojo — ¡Tú, esperabas llegar a Hogwarts y encontrarte con un grupo de admiradoras!, ¡por eso estas tan molesto! ¡Por no encontrar tu club de fans!- Replico Hermione mientras se retiraba de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué se enoja tanto? si fue ella quien termino conmigo, ahora que estoy solo puedo pensar en las demás chicas- Decía él mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Ginny se sentó junto a Harry mientras le reclamaba a su hermano por no entender a su mejor amiga.

—Deberías aprender de Harry—

—Deberías aprender de Harry— Le repitió Ron con una voz chillona mientras su hermana y su mejor amigo se daban un beso.

Saliendo del gran comedor iba la chica de cabello castaño con gran prisa, pero al ir tan rápido y con los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar no pudo fijarse bien en su camino y se chocó con alguien de una manera brusca haciendo que cada uno cayera aun lado

—Lo siento— se disculpó la chica apenada

— ¡Estúpida Granger! ¿¡Que no puedes ver por donde caminas!? — Respondió la persona que choco con ella

Hermione sintió un frio por su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de quien la insulto, giro su cabeza lentamente y pudo mirar una cabellera rubia levantándose del suelo al mismo tiempo que ella.

— ¿Mal...Mal...Malfoy? — Pregunto la castaña mientras lo miraba fijamente sin poderlo creer

— ¡Qué te pasa! ¿Viste un fantasma? — Respondió en forma de burla

— ¿Que... haces aquí?- pregunto mientras el soltó una gran risa burlona

—Una sangre sucia como tú, ¿pidiéndome explicaciones a mí? — Decía el chico mientras se acercaba ella.

La castaña levanto su varita dispuesta a pelear mientras que Draco solo se limitó a ver fijamente los ojos cafés de la chica con furia

—Granger, Granger, veo que sigues siendo igual de idiota que tus amigos—.

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte más Malfoy! o ¡no dudare en atacarte! — Se escuchó enojada

—No te ilusiones— Respondió el con una sonrisa de lado —No pienso estar tan cerca de una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú—

Hermione no vacilo e inmediatamente le apunto con su varita tal como lo hizo en tercer año

—Vamos Granger ¿crees que ese truco te volverá a funcionar? — Expresaba mientras tomaba del brazo a la chica haciéndola bajar su varita lentamente —No me conoces- le susurro Draco apretando su mandíbula mientras se alejaba de ella con rumbo al gran comedor.

Hermione no supo porque, pero la mirada de Draco y sus palabras la hicieron amedrantar a tal grado que sintió un escalofriar junto con una horrible tristeza por todo su cuerpo cuando la tomo del brazo.

Harry y Ginny seguían reprochando ha Ron por lo sucedido con Hermione, pero este simplemente hacía gestos y negaba que tuviera un mal comportamiento asía ella.

—No sigas intentando Ginny, es muy necio para aceptar sus errores— Suspiro Harry mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de desaprobación.

El pelirrojo se disponía a reprochar por tal comentario, cuando sintió un gran silencio en el comedor, Ginny junto con Harry también lo notaron, los demás alumnos mantenían su mirada fija en las grandes puertas, al notar esto los 3 amigos giraron su cabeza rápidamente y quedaron igual de sorprendidos que los demás al ver a Draco Malfoy ingresar con su uniforme de Slytherin dándoles a entender que iba a seguir estudiando en Hogwarts.

El chico ingreso con su típica arrogancia, haciendo a un lado los comentarios de los chicos que no se hicieron esperar, se dirigió asía la mesa de las serpientes sin apartarle una mirada de rencor a Potter quien no le era indiferente a esta, se abrió campo entre Crabbe y Goyle para así quedar frente a Harry y sus amigos.

— Su atención por favor— dijo la nueva directora de Hogwarts McGonagall, quitando ha Draco todas las miradas para centrarse en ella, todas menos las de 3 Griffindors que no se molestaron en disimular su rencor asía el rubio.

—Quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año en Hogwarts, a pesar de los acontecimientos de los anteriores espero que este año podamos tener tranquilidad y no ocurra nada fuera de lo académico—

Todos los chicos guardaban silencio mientras la anciana seguía hablando y presentando a los nuevos profesores, de pronto Hermione estaba en la entrada del comedor y se dirigió lentamente asía sus amigos haciéndolos reaccionar de su trance con los ojos de Malfoy.

— ¡No puedo creer que este aquí como si nada!- Dijo le chica mientras se sentaba junto a Ron olvidando su pequeña discusión.

Draco la observo reunirse con los demás al tiempo que se servía un poco de jugo y mientras lo tomaba dirigió su vista asía la directora quien seguía con su discurso y con el sombrero seleccionador a los pocos estudiantes que ingresaron ese año.

En la mesa de los Griffindors los 4 amigos no prestaban atención a la directora y susurraban furiosos sobre la parecencia de Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí? — preguntaba Ron esperando que alguien le diera una respuesta

—Su padre fue enviado a azkaban para pagar por todas las culpas de su familia, por lo tanto Malfoy recibió otra oportunidad, pero pensé que se había marchado del país junto a su madre- Dijo Harry suprema mente enojado

—Sé que tienen muchas preguntas sobre el joven Malfoy—Hablo McGonagall llamando la atención de Harry y sus amigos —Deben saber que Hogwarts está en la obligación de brindar educación a cada uno de los magos que han sido elegidos y por esto el joven Draco Malfoy nos seguirá acompañando hasta terminar sus estudios, espero que esto no traiga inconvenientes—

En cuanto termino la directora los alumnos empezaron a murmurar sobre aquella decisión, ya era bastante malo aguantar a los Slytherin que en su mayoría pertenecieron a los mortifagos como para soportar la idea de que su cabecilla regresara, Draco simplemente se limitaba a comer sin prestar atención a lo que decían

—¡Es un traidor no merece otra oportunidad! — Se escuchaba en la casa de Hufflepuff

—¡Esta vez su apellido no le servirá de nada! — Exclamo en voz alta un chico de Revenclaw.

—Creo que ya pueden retirarse, los perfectos los guiaran a sus torres correspondientes— Termino de decir la directora.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Draco seguía siendo perfecto de los Slytherin y pensaba utilizar eso a su favor, los amigos del rubio dejaron ver la alegría que sentían de volver a contar con su líder y por supuesto las chicas también estaban emocionadas y no dudaron en insinuarse.

En medio de tanto bullicio se podía ver a los perfectos luchando por llevar ordenadamente los alumnos a sus torres correspondientes, por eso se quedaron perplejos al ver a las serpientes que se marchaban de manera ordenada con Draco dirigiéndolos enfrente. Mientras se retiraban el rubio no podía evitar ver a los Griffindors con una gran sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione miro a sus amigos sorprendida al ver como las serpientes seguían tan fieles a su cabecilla, mientras sus compañeros perfectos luchaban en las demás casas.

—Creo que aún no se dan cuenta de lo que en realidad es Malfoy— Dijo Harry sin darle tiempo a su amiga de hablar.

— ¡No puedo creer que McGonagall lo haya recibido de nuevo! —Resoplo Ron frunciendo su ceño

La chica de cabello castaño pensaba igual que sus amigos, pero dejo de lado sus comentarios para cumplir sus deberes como perfecta y se dirigió a organizar los chicos de su casa.

Más tarde reunidos en las sala de los Griffindors los 4 chicos estaban sentados frente al fuego y no pudieron evitar el tema de Draco Malfoy.

—¡Harry debes hablar con McGonagall y hacerla recapacitar!— dijo Ron en tono fuerte mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

—no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión solo porque no me parezca bien su decisión, McGonagall se veía muy decidida— termino de decir Harry mientras ponía su mano frente a la chimenea recostando su cabeza en esta.

Ron no podía dejar de reprochar la decisión de la directora y por un momento solo se escuchó la voz de este discrepando sobre Draco.

—cálmate Ron—dijo su hermana sentada junto a Hermione —no creo que en su situación represente algún peligro—decía la pelirroja mientras se ponía en pie para acercarse a Harry

—es verdad su lord ha sido derrotado, su padre se encuentra en azkaban y los mortifagos han desaparecido o están en prisión a excepción de sus compañeros de Slytherin, sin alguien que les proteja no creo que sean capaces de hacer más que travesuras como siempre lo han hecho— afirmo Hermione tratando de calmar el enojo de Ron

—creo que simplemente debemos de ignorar su presencia y tratar de llevar un año sin inconvenientes como dijo la directora—le acompaño Ginny

—Malfoy siempre ha sido un cobarde, del ya nada me sorprendería—decía Harry mientras se giraba hacia Ginny —no dejaremos que nos amargue este último año solo por su presencia—termino de decir mientras tomaba de los hombros a la pelirroja.

—como digan— resoplo Ron dejando mostrar su enojo, luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió asía su dormitorio.

— ¿a dónde vas? — pregunto Hermione

—creo que ya es hora de dormir—respondió el mientras se perdía hacia su habitación,

La chica suspiro moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro dándose cuenta de que también debía descansar.

Invito a Ginny a subir con ella pero desistió cuando vio a su mejor amigo tomar de la mano a la pelirroja entendiendo que necesitaban un momento a solas.

Mientras la mayoría de alumnos ya se encontraban durmiendo, había un alumno que por más que lo intentara no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía tantas cosas rondando su cabeza que cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos miles de imágenes venían a su mente atormentándolo, pero la que más le estremecía su pecho y le hacía acelerar su respiración espontáneamente era la del rostro de su padre cuando lo llevaban los aurores hacia azkaban, su madre no lloraba no decía nada simplemente tenía la mirada perdida fuera de este mundo lo cual hacia sufrir más al rubio que solamente observaba a sus padres con un gesto de indiferencia para que no notaran lo asustado que estaba.

Abría sus ojos grises inmediatamente pues no podía soportar aquellas visiones, sabía que por más que lo intentara no iba a poder conciliar el sueño así que simplemente se dedicó a mirar el techo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y soledad.

A la mañana siguiente los 4 amigos de Griffindors se dirigieron a desayunar, al ingresar al gran comedor notaron el ambiente relajado, los alumnos jugaban y hablaban entre ellos de manera muy agradable e incluso los chicos de Slytherin dejaban escuchar sus grandes risas en el comedor pero los chicos de las demás casas no iban a permitir que eso los incomodara.

Mientras los chicos tomaban asiento no pudieron evitar dirigir su vista a la mesa de las serpientes notando que Draco no se encontraba en ella.

— ¡vaya! ¡Ya veo por qué están todos tan alegres! — dijo Ron en tono de burla.

— ¿creen que puede estar tramando algo? — pregunto Ginny

—No creo. Tal vez se esté reencontrando con alguna de sus amiguitas, ¡eso hacen los tontos!—respondió Hermione dirigiendo una mala mirada al pelirrojo.

Dejaron el tema de Malfoy a un lado como habían acordado no dejarse incomodar por el o por su nombre, ahora que no deben preocuparse por una guerra ni por Voldemort quieren terminar su último año como adolescentes normales "dentro del ámbito mágico" Ginny y Harry se empezaban a poner melosos algo que empezaba a incomodar a sus otros dos amigos quienes no podían tener una conversación sin terminar discutiendo.

Ron empezó a coquetear con una chica de Revenclaw lanzándose miradas de manera disimulada pero no lo suficiente para que unos ojos cafés lo notaran y se pusieran furiosos, entonces Hermione se levantó de forma brusca haciendo notar su enojo a Ron quien la miro algo culpable mientras ella se marchaba del comedor una vez más.

Harry noto el enfado de su amiga y quiso llamarla pero los labios de la pelirroja se lo impidieron.

Al llegar a la puerta del aula de encantamientos la castaña se sintió mejor al saber que Ron no compartía con ella algunas clases y esta era una de ellas. Luego de dar un gran suspiro abrió la puerta del aula y se dirigió hacia su asiento pero se detuvo en seco al ver un chico rubio mirándole desde el rincón del aula con una manzana en la mano y unos ojos grises que se mostraban completamente fríos ante ella.

—Creí... que... no había llegado nadie todavía—dijo cobrando de a poco fuerza en su voz.

Al ver que el chico no hacía más que mirarla con desprecio sin abrir su boca ni siquiera para insultarla, ella simplemente se sentó ignorándolo mientras acomodaba sus cosas y luego se dispuso a leer un libro. No iba a permitir que él se sintiera superior logrando que ella se marchara tan solo por su presencia.

Malfoy también tomo asiento en donde había dejado sus cosas, por fortuna lejos de Granger, el silencio del aula era incómodo para ambos. Hermione podía escuchar como el rubio golpeaba el suelo con su zapato una y otra vez dejando ver lo estresado que se encontraba, ella por su parte también se empezaba a sentir igual, estuvo a punto de levantarse y retirarse del aula cuando de pronto los demás alumnos empezaron a ingresar lo cual hizo que Hermione se quedara en su asiento ya que pronto empezaría la clase.

— ¡Hermione!— llamo Harry con una gran sonrisa al ingresar al aula y verla —discúlpame por no haber venido enseguida para acompañarte— decía el chico mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga

—No te preocupes, sé que Ginny quiere pasar contigo el mayor tiempo que pueda, por mí no hay ningún problema—contestaba ella relajándose un poco.

Harry y Hermione no podían evitar ver a Malfoy ya que era algo extraño que no estuviera molestando a alguien o a ellos, la castaña se preguntaba por qué no la había insultado cuando se encontraban solos, el rubio se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña ni siquiera se unía a sus amigos que no perdían oportunidad de burlase de alguien.

Los días fueron trascurriendo y ya no se les era extraño el comportamiento de Malfoy que aunque tenía un club de fans tras él y unos guarda espaldas que por más mal que el los tratase no lo dejaban solo, el chico se mostraba un poco aislado de todo.

Ron empezó a tomar un comportamiento extraño y frecuentemente sacaba excusas para separarse de sus amigos dejando a Hermione sola con Harry y Ginny que últimamente no hacía más que besarse en medio de cada conversación lo que la incomodaba un poco así que en últimas terminaba pasando el resto de sus ratos libres con luna o en la biblioteca.

una tarde la chica de cabello castaño y el chico de gafas se encontraba bajo un gran árbol teniendo una grata conversación como en los viejos tiempos, había ocurrido un accidente en la clase que tenían y por eso tuvieron un poco de tiempo libre para por fin estar juntos. los 2 chicos hablaban de lo que iban a hacer después de que se graduaran como magos Hermione se sentía tan bien al lado de su mejor amigo que termino por recostarse en sus piernas mientras este le acariciaba el cabello de una forma fraternal.

—a veces me imagino llegando del trabajo a una hermosa casa viendo como Ginny me espera con una deliciosa cena junto a nuestros hijos—decía el chico mientras ponía su mirada en el hermoso pasto como si estuviese visualizando cada palabra que decía.

Hermione pudo notar un brillo en los ojos verdes del chico que le hizo entender cuanto amaba el a Ginny lo que la hizo sentir un poco celosa pero no por que quisiera de esa manera a su amigo si no porque le gustaría que Ron pensara un poco como el, aunque sabía que esa no era exactamente la idea de su amiga junto a su novio en un futuro, le agradaba que Harry pensara en una relación seria con ella.

—espero que me invites a probar una de esas cenas— dijo la chica mientras le sonreía tristemente, Harry sabía que el futuro que ella se imaginaba debía ser algo distinto ya que su relación con Ron iba cada vez de mal en peor llegando al punto de que casi ni se hablan y no pueden estar un momento a solas por que terminan en gritos ofuscados.

Harry abrazo a su amiga que se había sentado para ver la hierba de manera perdida y triste, después de poder compartir un gran momento entre amigos decidieron volver al castillo pero en su camino vieron a un rubio preocupado dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los dos amigos se escondieron tras una columna y se vieron mutuamente entendiendo así que debían ir tras el sin que este lo notara.

Hermione y Harry creyeron que Malfoy se dirigía a la cabaña del gran hombre aunque fuera algo extraño, pero un frio les paso por su espalda al ver que este se dirigía al bosque prohibido.

Los dos Griffindor trataron de seguirlo pero este se perdió rápidamente sin darles tiempo de nada, Hermione sugirió que volvieran al castillo ya que no podían hacer más que avisarle a McGonagall, Harry acento con su cabeza dejando le ver a la chica lo pensativo que estaba.

Malfoy iba apresurado, se podía ver como sus nervios lo trataban de dominar, pasaba su mano izquierda por su cabello y con la otra sostenía una carta. El chico rubio se detuvo en medio del bosque para poder leer de nuevo aquel trozo de papel tratando de entender lo que esta decía.

Draco necesito hablar contigo de manera urgente, tu padre planea escapar de Azkaban y nos necesita.

Te espero en una hora en el bosque prohibido, ya sabes dónde.

Narcissa Malfoy

El chico no podía creer que su padre fuera hacer tal estupidez, esta vez no tienen apoyo de nadie para infringir la ley, ellos tres solos no podrán contra los cientos de dementores que custodiaban Azkaban, por más que lo planearan sería algo suicida lo cual asustaba mucho al adolescente Malfoy.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro se le hizo extraño no ver a su madre esperándole aunque luego de unos instantes la escucho salir de un arbusto a un lado de donde él se encontraba parado, ella llevaba una capa larga negra con una capucha que apenas le dejaba ver parte de su rostro. El rubio se acercó a ella silenciosamente y de inmediato le hizo saber su desacuerdo con la idea.

—Es una misión suicida, lo más seguro es que nos maten antes de llegar a mi padre—decía el chico mientras su madre solamente le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza.

—Por lo menos tendremos algún tipo de ayu... — dijo Malfoy sin terminar su frase ya que su madre lo interrumpió

—shhh... —le callo ella dulcemente

—solamente necesito algo que tú tienes y luego regresaras a Hogwarts, no dejare que te expongas—decía en un tono de voz que Malfoy apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

— ¿¡qué!? — fue lo único que él le pudo decir a su madre

—antes de que tu padre se entregara te dejo algo de gran valor necesito que me lo entregues— dijo la mujer apartando la mano del rostro de su hijo que no entendía de que hablaba su madre.

—No se dé qué me estás hablando— repetía Draco una y otra vez mientras observada a su madre contener su ira.

Narcissa tomo aire tratando de tener paciencia y siguió insistiendo a su hijo, pero este volvió a negar que su padre le hubiera dejado algo antes de entregarse.

—Creo que es mejor que nos preocupemos de lo que planea mi padre y convencerlo de que no cometa tal locura—Narcissa miro a su hijo y empezó a temblar por la furia que intentaba contener —creo que podríamos... —dijo Malfoy lentamente interrumpiéndose al ver a su madre Comportarse de manera extraña.

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto acercándose a su madre que se había apartado de él.

Narcissa empujo a su hijo con ira y luego no pudo evitar gritarle

—Basta— dijo con un tono desgarrador —me canse de tratar de conseguirlo por las buenas—

El rostro de la mujer empezó a cambiar, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros y su rostro empezó a dejar caer restos de piel mostrando a una mujer total mente diferente con rasgos que el rubio no podía reconocer era una especie de animal mezclado con humano.

Malfoy empezó a retroceder quería salir corriendo pero los nervios lo empezaron a controlar hasta hacerlo quedar totalmente inmóvil.

—Entrégame lo que he venido a buscar— decía la criatura mientras daba vueltas alrededor del rubio tocándole el pecho y la espalda con una de sus manos de manera sensual mientras el asustado chico apenas respiraba con apariencia de querer llorar.

—No, no, no— dijo la mujer poniendo un tono seductor —no soporto los niños que lloran—

Malfoy trataba de no verla pues el aspecto que esta tenía aterraba incluso bajo su capucha negra.

La criatura perdió toda su paciencia y miro al rubio de manera psicópata de pronto dejo asomar unos feroces dientes que parecían un serrucho y sus manos se empezaron a deformar dejando ver unas asquerosas garras de águila.

La criatura se lanzó hacia Malfoy pero este de forma sorprendente reacciono logrando evitar el ataque, la mujer se enfureció y empezó a atacarlo y aunque este trataba de esquivarla no pudo evitar salir lastimado de un hombro debido a las garras de aquel monstro.

El rubio cayó de lado por el ataque pero logro levantarse y apuntarle a su rival con su varita. "speliarmus" logro lanzar de su varita haciendo que su enemigo cayera fuerte mente a una gran distancia de él, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de escapar, pero cuando se habría camino por el bosque esta lo alcanzo y lo hizo caer propinándole un gran rasguño en su espalda haciendo que su túnica y su camisa terminaran rasgadas y con sangre.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el suelo girándose con pocas fuerzas y sin su varita en mano ya que la había perdido cuando cayó, miro a su enemigo a los ojos esperando el golpe final. De pronto cuando estaba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos vio como una gran roca se llevó a la criatura de lado haciéndola golpear contra un árbol, el rubio giro su rostro para poder ver quien lo había ayudado y se sorprendió al ver a Hagrid corriendo hacia él.

— ¿te encuentras bien? — le pregunto el robusto hombre

En eso aquella mujer de apariencia escalofriante y ahora con sangre en su cabeza se levantó dejándose ver más ya que su capucha se había caído. Lograron ver sus rasgos mezclados con los de un ave, la criatura observo a su nuevo rival y se disponía a atacarlo cuando vio llegar a dos chicos apuntándole con sus varitas detrás del gran hombre y de pronto supo que era mejor emprender la huida, dejo ver un gran par de alas que se extendieron tras ella dejando sorprendidos a sus enemigos y emprendió la huida pero antes de marcharse por completo, le grito a Malfoy

—adivina como logre copiar la imagen de tu madre Draco querido— y después dejo escapar un horrible chillido para al fin perderse en el cielo.

Malfoy se empezó a marear así que no logro ver quiénes eran las otras dos personas que fueron a socorrerlo lo único que pudo percibir borrosa mente fue a Hagrid levantándolo y escuchar una voz preocupada decir

—Debemos llevarlo pronto con Madame Pomfrey—después todo se oscureció y perdió el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy logro abrir los ojos lentamente, pero no lograba visualizar la silueta que se encontraba junto a él, ya era de noche y tan solo había unos escasos rayos de luna que iluminaba la enfermería, por lo que su visión era limitada. Solo pudo percatarse de que aquella silueta se dio un gran susto al ver que abría los ojos, pero por mucho que intento enfocar, para ver de quien se trataba no pudo y con un gran dolor de cabeza volvió a caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Malfoy sintió a alguien sentarse junto a él, después pudo sentir unas manos acariciando su cabello seguido de algunos besos en su rostro. El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y logro ver a una chica, inconfundible que no hacía más que sofocarlo con sus afectos.

― ¿Qué haces, Pansy?― Alego apartándola de él

―Estaba preocupada por ti― respondió ella acariciándolo, mientras hacia un mohín con su boca ―esta mañana supimos de tu accidente―

― ¿Accidente?―arrugo su frente desorientado.

― ¿En que estabas pensando para no fijarte por dónde caminas? No puedo creer que te hayas caído por las escaleras de esa forma tan absurda―reclamo Pansy, mientras Crabbe y Goyle trataban de esconder sus risas.

―Por las… no pudo terminar su frase, pues en ese momento entendió que ni Hagrid ni las personas que le ayudaron habían dicho nada de lo ocurrido, o no a todos porque al parecer sus amigos no tenían ni idea.

―Claro, ahora que lo recuerdo, me distraje al ver una chica―Comento él sin importarle la mala cara que pusiera Pansy.

― ¡Entonces creo que puedes decirle que venga a hacerte compañía!―grito enojada mientras se levantaba de su lado para marcharse.

Malfoy no le tomo importancia, a final de cuentas así dejaría de molestarlo por un tiempo. Se sentía algo mareado, pero debía cumplir con algo primero, por eso le ordenó a sus dos compinches ir por Hagrid, orden que les confundió, pero que después de unos cuantos gritos por parte de Draco al ver sus caras, debieron cumplir.

**XxXxXx**

Hermione se reunió en el gran comedor junto a sus amigos para desayunar, se sentó junto a Harry dejando a Ron del otro lado de la mesa sin siquiera mirarlo, luego vio a Pansy ingresar enojada llevándose por delante a más de un alumno pequeño. Situación que no la sorprendió para nada.

― ¿En dónde está Ginny?― pregunto Ron apresuradamente con temor a que la castaña le gritara.

―Debía reunirse con Luna temprano para ir a la biblioteca antes de clase―respondió ella de manera serena, por lo cual el pelirrojo creyó que ya no estaba tan enfadada con él ―Dijo que más tarde te vera, Harry―termino de completar la chica y fue entonces cuando Ron se percató de que le hablaba a su amigo y no a él lo cual le hizo sentir totalmente ignorado, pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios.

Harry sonrió mirando a su amiga y después a Ron tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

― ¿Se han enterado de lo que le sucedió a Draco Malfoy?―la estrepita voz de lavender les llego a sus oídos como un ave chillona mientras tomaba asiento junto a Ron, pero con lo último que pronuncio, logro llamar la atención de los tres chicos.

― ¿De qué hablas?― Inquirió el pelirrojo con ansiedad.

―Parece que se cayó por las escaleras y término en la enfermería― la chica sonreía con cada palabra, al igual que comenzaba a hacer Ron ―le darán de alta en un par de horas, pero no asistirá hoy a clases― Harry y Hermione se miraron en complicidad ―Parece que una chica le trae como un quinceañero enamorado y por eso se ha distraído de tal forma―completo Lavender.

Ron no lo pudo soportar más y dejo escapar una gran carcajada que seguramente se escuchó en todo el comedor, algo que irrito a Hermione a sobre manera.

―No te burles así de las desgracias ajenas―le recrimino.

― ¡Que!― Ron parecía sorprendido ― ¿Que no te das cuenta de que por fin está obteniendo lo que se merece? La única desgracia aquí, es que salga tan pronto de la enfermería― su rostro no perdía aquella sonrisa que a Hermione por un momento le pareció fría. Sorprendida lo miro con los ojos entre serrados y abrió su boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiese decir una sola silaba, Harry intervino.

―No sabemos qué tan grave pueda estar―Su voz se escuchó seria, al igual que era su mirada hacia su mejor amigo.

―Sabes que si hubiera sido alguno de nosotros él estaría rezando, porque no volviéramos a salir ¿Verdad?―contesto enojado con sus amigos, para concluir la conversación retirándose. Lavender los miro algo apenada y no dudo en marcharse también.

― ¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando se entere?― le pregunto Harry a su amiga, notando el rostro enojado de esta.

―No tiene por qué saberlo― fue la seca respuesta de Hermione, que también tomo sus cosas y abandono pronto el comedor.

**XxXxXx**

Draco estaba sentando esperando a que le dieran de alta, observo a su alrededor y noto varios ramos de flores en la mesa, acompañados de varias notas y sin dignarse a abrirlas supo que eran de sus admiradoras, lo cual le hizo hacer una mueca de desprecio.

― ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?― escucho la gruesa voz de Hagrid que ingresaba a la enfermería.

―Creo que ya sabes porque te mande venir―respondió el rubio con su tradicional ego por encima.

―Pediste que viniera―dijo el robusto hombre acentuando, mientras quedaba frente a la cama de Malfoy ―para hablar sobre lo de ayer― Crabbe y Goyle se observaron mutuamente y luego miraron a Draco quien se percató inmediatamente de su reacción.

―Ustedes, par de idiotas― les llamo ―desháganse de lo que hay en la mesa de al lado.

Los chicos sin reproche le hicieron caso y se marcharon llevándose todos los ramos de flores con ellos.

―Vaya manera de agradecerles a tus admiradoras que se preocupen por ti― comento Hagrid con sarcasmo, mientras Draco miraba las flores con desprecio.

―Seré breve― hablo Draco observando fijamente a su acompañante, cuando ya se hallaban solos.

―Primero dime, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el bosque...?-antes de terminar de decir la palabra miro en la habitación revisándola para que nadie le oyese, pero a Hagrid no le importó.

―Prohibid―completo el guardabosques con su tono de voz alto, lo cual hizo que Draco le dedicara una mirada llena de furia, pero aun así continuo.

― ¿Porque me salvaste? ¿Acaso fue por lastima?― sus ojos parecían contener su orgullo, al parecer aun no podía aceptar la ayuda de alguien más ― y por último, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que estaban contigo?

Hagrid elevo sus cejas suspirando, al parecer aquel muchacho nunca cambiaria y eso en partes solo le generaba lastima. Como acto más de caridad que de cualquier otra cosa, decidió responder a las dudas de Draco.

―Bien, estaba...―se detuvo de su respuesta, como pensándolo un momento y después de dar un pequeño vistazo hacia la puerta, volvió a fijar sus ojos en Malfoy y continuo ―estábamos en el bosque, porque nos encargaron unos ingredientes para la clase de pociones de primer año. Escuchamos la pelea y así te encontramos. ¿Qué porque te salvamos? Eso es porque ni siquiera un insensible como tu merece morir y sobre las otras personas, solo te diré que no tienes absolutamente nada que saber sobre ellas.

Malfoy no parecía complacido con las respuestas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Hagrid gano la palabra.

―Bien, creo que ya respondí a tus dudas, lo que quiere decir que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

― ¡Te exijo que me digas quienes eran las personas que estaban contigo!― la voz de Draco se elevó mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas al ver que Hagrid se disponía a retirarse.

―Creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada Malfoy. No creo que tu padre desde Azkaban pueda lograr que me despidan, así que es mejor que dejes de lado el asunto, a menos que quieras seguir discutiendo en el despacho de McGonagall― con aquellas palabras Hagrid se retiró de la enfermería sin esperar respuesta alguna. Draco por su parte choco sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban las flores momentos atrás, tratando de dejar salir su enojo. No podía soportar que una persona o criatura como él consideraba a Hagrid, le hablase de tal forma, pero él tenía razón ya no estaba en posición de exigir nada; no contaba con nada más que su fortuna, pero dinero sin influencias no sirve de mucho.

**XxXxXx**

Transcurrieron varios días más desde el incidente de Malfoy en el bosque prohibido, él seguía asistiendo a clases y hacia sus deberes normalmente y aunque disfrazaba su preocupación uniéndose a sus amigos mientras hacían travesuras y humillando algunos alumnos aprovechando que era perfecto, no podía evitar pensar en su madre y en lo que la extraña criatura del bosque le había dicho antes de marcharse. Sabía que su madre podía estar en peligro, pero a pesar de estar rodeado de Slytherin guiados por él, tenía claro que ninguno de ellos se arriesgaría tanto para ayudarlo. Si, compartía con ellos y había vuelto a parecer el antiguo Malfoy antes de que la guerra acabase, pero era porque necesitaba guarda espaldas y tal vez los familiares con poder de algunos de ellos más adelante le serian útiles. Con su padre en Azkaban y ahora el profesor que tanto le había ayudado en Hogwarts no se encontraba con vida, le dejaba con la conclusión de que estaba totalmente solo y no podía evitar mostrarse distraído en algunos momentos reflejando tristeza en sus ojos; tristeza que era evidente para dos Griffindors que no podían evitar sentir un poco de pena por él, a pesar de sus bromas y que trataba de disfrazar lo que sentía, ellos sabían que se encontraba en problemas.

Una tarde después de clase de transformaciones, Hermione se dirigía a encontrarse con sus amigos, Draco paso rápidamente junto a ella, llevando por delante a la pobre chica que apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio mientras miraba al rubio desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo.

Draco caminaba rumbo a la oficina de McGonagall en donde vería a su madre aunque después de lo ocurrido no sabía que esperar, ¿Esta vez, realmente seria ella? sin importar la respuesta, debía ir, debía cerciorase de que esta vez no fuera una impostora y su madre se encontrara bien.

Aunque solamente se podía comunicar con Narcissa por medio de su directora para que no hubiera inconvenientes y no tuvieran que estar interceptando sus lechuzas; Draco creyó que su madre había sido precavida al enviarle la carta de días antes con una serpiente, la cual vomito el pedazo de papel en sus manos sorprendiéndolo y después desapareciendo. Realmente se le había hecho una manera extraña de comunicarse, pero llego a suponer que era algo seguro, ahora se detestaba por ser tan ingenuo. Desafortunadamente resulto ser una trampa en la cual cayó como un imbécil y si no hubiese sido por Hagrid y esos dos extraños probablemente si es la verdadera Narcissa la que lo está esperando en la oficina de McGonagall, simplemente habría ido a recoger su cuerpo.

―Bienvenido joven Malfoy― la cordialidad de la directo se mostró aun cuando Draco ingreso de manera burda.

― ¿En dónde está?―decía el rubio sin molestarse en devolverle el saludo a la anciana, quien se quedó viéndolo por encima de sus lentes.

―Tome asiento―le sugirió ella demostrando su paciencia mientras señalaba una silla.

―Eh venido por mi madre, no a tomar el té con usted― respondía el en tono dominante y dejando ver su enojo en el rostro, el cual cambio drásticamente por uno asustado al escuchar una voz.

― ¡Draco!― le llamo la atención una elegante voz que él perfectamente reconoció ―a pesar de que sean tiempos difíciles, debes mantener la calma y no comportarte como un chiquillo indecente― hablo Narcissa saliendo de entre las sombras.

―Madre―susurro Draco sorprendido, mientras dirigía lentamente su rostro hasta hacer contacto con el de ella.

―Creo que es mejor que conversen en privado― opino McGonagall, para luego retirarse de la oficina.

Draco observo a Narcissa de manera precavida, por más que quisiera correr a sus brazos no podía ser tan imprudente. Esta vez no.

―Se perfectamente lo que ha sucedido en el bosque― comenzó a hablar ella en voz baja para que solo él escuchara ―por eso he venido a verte―hizo un pequeña pausa, como tratando de tomar fuerzas de alguna parte y prosiguió―hijo en realidad soy yo, tu madre. Tienes que creerme, estoy muy preocupada por ti y también por tu padre― decía la mujer mientras trataba de acercarse a su hijo.

― ¿Mi padre?―repitió Draco dudoso, tratando de mantenerse alejado de ella.

―Es normal que este asustado, a mí también me trataron de engañar, pero tú padre me advirtió antes de entregarse a los aurores―

Draco se limitó a verla de arriba abajo desconfiadamente, Narcissa se detuvo frete a su hijo a unos pocos pasos y le lanzo una mirada cargada de tristeza y dolor. Mirada que comenzaba a afectar a Draco.

―Sus manos son frías y es porque son simples cadáveres que usan como títeres para hacer el trabajo sucio―explicaba Narcissa acercándose lentamente a su hijo― puedes reconocerlos por sus cuerpos fríos, mal olor y el brillo de la vida que carece en sus ojos.

Cuando por fin llego hasta él, Narcissa extendió su mano a la mejilla de su hijo, intentando acercarse, pero el rubio tenía una gran desconfianza y por eso hizo el intento de alejarse; sin embargo, los ojos de Draco alcanzaron a hacer contacto con los de su madre y fue entonces que decidió confiar en ella y sintió la caria de su mano en su rostro, para terminar en un abrazo, haciéndolo sentir seguro de que en realidad se encontraba con la mujer que toda su vida lo había protegido.

―Creí que algo malo te había sucedido― fueron las palabras entre cortadas del chico con su rostro escondido en los hombros de su madre.

―No puedo permitir que algo me suceda, no mientras estés en peligro―Narcissa se separó un poco y tomo el rostro de su hijo en medio de sus manos para poder verlo a los ojos mientras le habla ―Tu padre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti― Sonrió un poco y miraba cada facción del rostro de Draco, como cerciorándose de que se encontrara bien ―no sé quién es la persona que maneja estas criaturas, ni tampoco sé que es lo que están buscando, pero tu padre te ha mandado a decir que no le entregues eso por nada del mundo.

― ¿Entregar que, madre? él no me ha encargado ningún objeto―

―No lo sé hijo, pero trata de recordar sus palabras. Investiga sobre Blad valquiria allí podrás encontrar indicios sobre lo que sea que ellos quieren de nosotros.

Draco quedo sin palabras solamente podía ver a su madre con su rostro asustado, trato de vocalizar, pero no podía y cuando al fin logro pronunciar una palabra, su madre lo interrumpió.

―Lo siento hijo, pero no tenemos más tiempo. Debo regresar a la mansión lo antes posible, hay algo allí que tu padre dice nos es de mucha ayuda.

― ¿Algo? ¿Algún objeto?―

―No lo sé, solo me ha dicho que es muy importante, por ahora debo irme.

Narcissa le dio un gran abrazo a su hijo y luego le beso la frente para finalmente dirigirse hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero antes de abrirla volvió a ver a su hijo con los ojos cristalizados.

**XxXxXx**

Hermione logro mantener el equilibrio luego de que el Slytherin pasara muy apresurado y aunque ella quiso insultarlo se guardó sus palabras al verlo desaparecer con tanta prisa y preocupación en la esquina del pasillo. La castaña prosiguió por su camino, hasta llegar al comedor en donde la esperaban sus amigos. Harry se encontraba con Ginny y aunque Hermione no había llegado a la mesa en que se encontraban, pudo notar como la mirada bajo las gafas del chico se dirigían disimuladamente hacia la mesa Slytherin.

―Lo vi hace un momento― fue lo primero que dijo la castaña antes de proceder a sentarse frente a sus amigos. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia ella sin ocultar un gesto de sorpresa.

― ¿A quién te refieres?― le pregunto Ginny a su amiga con cara de consternación mientras soltaba el brazo de su novio.

Los ojos cafés se cruzaron con los verdes bajo unas gafas tratando de comunicarse a gritos con tan solo verlos.

―El libro que le había prestado a Harry, no recordaba que me lo había devuelto y ya estaba presionándolo para que lo hiciera― respondió Hermione apartando su mirada de la de su amigo, disimulando la acción con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la pelirroja.

Harry miro su plato con una sonrisa fingida y los tres amigos quedaron un momento en silencio. La castaña y su amigo trataban de disimular la situación aunque la pelirroja pudo notar sus miradas y el ambiente que se estaba creando, pero prefirió no decir nada, simplemente soltó una débil sonrisa y se apresuró a romper el silencio hablándole a Hermione.

― ¿Has visto a mi hermano?―

―No, hoy no.

―Pensamos que vendría conti…―Harry no alcanzo a terminar sus palabras cuando notaron una cabellera roja dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Una cabellera que parecía pavonearse entre los demás alumnos, recordando un poco a un antiguo estudiante.

―Hola chicos, Hermione―saludo Ron con algo de indiferencia en lo último.

Procedió a sentarse junto a su amigo dejando a la castaña sola frente a ellos, algo que la hizo sentir incomoda pero lo fingió levantando su mentón con orgullo y tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza.

Mientras los 4 amigos hablaban de sus actividades, Hermione no pudo evitar dar pequeños vistazos a la mesa de las serpientes y a su amigo de ojos verdes de manera preocupada. Ginny no se percataba de que la castaña miraba a las serpientes, pero si notaba cuando su novio y esta se miraban ocultando algo, lo cual empezó a sembrar duda en ella.

―Harry creo que ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a clases―se oyó la voz de Hermione mientras ordenaba sus cosas para marcharse.

―Es verdad, se nos hará tarde― Quien respondió fue Ron, mientras limpiaba apresurado su boca.

―Creo que la invitación solo era para Harry, aunque si quieres fingir que vas a clases, por mí no hay ningún problema― respondió presurosamente la castaña alzando una ceja, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para marcharse.

Harry trato de calmarlos, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado pues Ron ya se había alterado lo bastante para levantarse y empezar a discutir con Hermione mientras trataba de retenerla por su antebrazo, parecía que no se habían percatado de que todos en el gran comedor les estaban escuchando. El moreno reacomodo sus gafas e intento serenar a Ron mientras miraba a todos los alumnos del comedor hablar por lo bajo sobre lo que sucedía, al ver que de nada servían sus palabras miro a su novia pidiéndole ayuda en silencio, esta se levantó mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco a acompañados de un gran suspiro; puso sus manos fuertemente en la mesa haciendo retumbar un eco mientras decía en voz alta y muy estilo Molly:

―Ronald Weasley― el chico reacciono inmediatamente al escuchar a su hermana con un tono de voz muy parecido al de su madre, Hermione quedo igualmente en silencio y dirigió su mirada hacia Ginny quien no se molestó en disimular su enojo.

Tal vez no fueron muchas las palabras de la pelirroja, pero fueron lo suficientes para hacerlos percatar del lugar en donde se encontraban discutiendo, haciéndolos sentir avergonzados bajo todas esas miradas y murmullos. El pelirrojo soltó a Hermione del antebrazo y esta enseguida emprendió marcha fuera del comedor sin esperar a Harry. Y queriendo desaparecer por haber brindado aquel espectáculo.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde la última discusión entre Ron y Hermione, desde la cual ya no se hablaban, ni siquiera soportaban sentarse cerca uno del otro, lo cual trajo inconvenientes para Harry y Ginny quienes se sentían incomodos cuando llegaba Ron y rápidamente se marchaba Hermione o viceversa. Incluso habían días en los cuales llegaban al mismo tiempo al comedor y se sentaban por separado dejando a la pelirroja y su novio en medio sin saber a quién acompañar, por lo cual se turnaban para cada día sentasen uno con cada uno sacrificando el tiempo que podían dedicarse entre ellos.

Llegado el fin de semana Ginny le insistía a Hermione que fuera con ella y con Harry a Hogsmeade**,** pero esta se negó rotunda mente ya que sabía que la pelirroja no había podido compartir con su novio últimamente y sabía que en gran parte era por su culpa, así que no quería estropearles el fin de semana que les dejaban libre para ir al pueblo haciendo mal tercio, por ese motivo no cedió ante la insistencia de su amiga quien finalmente desistió y se marchó sola con su novio.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, cuando la castaña decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en la biblioteca; guardo sus libros y empezó a caminar lentamente rumbo a la puerta, pues llevaba un libro abierto y leyéndolo en su mano derecha, mientras que en su otra mano cargaba 2 libros gruesos y pesados para dejarlos en su estantería de camino a la puerta, pero por andar tan distraída no noto en que momento llego frete a ella y tropezó con esta haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras dejaba caer los pesados libros. Un poco apenada se agacho a recoger los libros mientras se escuchaba una gran risa en un mesa a unos metros de ella, la castaña sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y no pensaba dignarse a ver al rubio que se estaba burlando de ella.

―Vamos Granger, hazlo de nuevo. Me acabas de alegrar el día con tus estupideces―Hermione no pudo evitar girar su rostro hacia Draco con una mirada asesina.

―Parece que las tuyas ya no te causan gracia―respondió ella mientras se ponía en pie con los libros.

―Debe ser porque no cometo ninguna, Granger―

La chica se disponía a protestar, pero de pronto noto los libros que Draco tenía en la mesa, no podía leer bien los títulos pero había uno en particular que le llamaba la atención, era de portada azul con dos brillantinas doradas, sabía que ella lo había leído en alguna ocasión pero no recordaba bien sobre que trataba, y meditando más a fondo ¿Por qué Malfoy se encontraba en la biblioteca un fin de semana? ella había supuesto que él se encontraba con los dos gorilas que tenía por guarda espaldas molestando en Hogsmeade o con Pansy en algún aula escondidos haciendo Merlín sabe que cosas.

Draco noto sobre que estaban fijos los ojos de Granger y apresuradamente empezó a recoger los libros de tal forma que ella no notara los títulos. La chica se percató de esto y ambos quedaros en silencio, un silencio incomodo mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos de una manera extraña, intriga en los ojos de ella, furia en los de él. Hermione quito rápidamente la vista de los ojos hielo del chico y de una manera nerviosa se empezó a alejar del mientras este la miraba fijamente. Ella dejo apresurada los libros en la estantería y se marchó del lugar sin voltear a ver hacia atrás.

**XxXxX**

Harry y Ginny tuvieron una pequeña discusión en las tres escobas debido a que Ron se presentó algo pasado de copas, había tomado whiskey de fuego con Dean y Seamus, así que los dos novios tuvieron que tratar de sobre llevarlo hasta que Ginny dijo en voz baja que todo era culpa de Hermione, algo a lo que Harry no le encontró mucho sentido y aunque sabía que su novia lo decía bajo el dolor de ver a su hermano en ese estado, no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por el comentario. Luego de una pequeña discusión en la cual Harry defendía a Hermione se limitó a callar mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a llevar a su hermano de vuelta al castillo sin ser sorprendidos por los profesores.

Ginny pudo recostar a Ron en su cama con la ayuda de Harry pero luego de unas cuantas miradas, el moreno decidió retirarse para que el ambiente entre él y su novia se calmara, ella no se atrevió a retenerlo pues sabía que si lo hacía, con lo enojados que se encontraban lo más probable era otra discusión. Ginny guardo silencio y se limitó a quitarle los zapatos a Ron para luego cubrirlo con las mantas dejándolo dormir tranquilamente, cuando ya se encontraban solos.

Cuando Harry de su habitación, se encontró con Hermione en la sala común, esta lo noto algo extraño así que le insistió a su amigo dar una vuelta por el castillo y él término aceptando tal vez así se podría tranquilizar.

― ¿Vas a decirme lo que te tiene tan pensativo?― le pregunto la chica deteniéndose frente a él.

―No es nada, no tienes de qué preocuparte― Harry no quería preocuparla, ya suficiente tenía con lo de Ron, pero al girar su rostro para tratar de evitar los ojos de Hermione, consiguió todo lo contrario. La castaña tomo el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos obligándolo a verla, soltó una sonrisa triste y murmuro:

―Llevo años de conocerte y sé muy bien cuando tengo que preocuparme por ti―

Harry agacho su cabeza juntando su frente con la de su amiga, mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro derrotado, despego sus labios para contarle a su amiga el motivo de su preocupación, pero se vio interrumpido por dos chicos en coro que empezaron a reír e insinuar que eran una pareja muy atrevida.

―Vaya Potter, no creí que le jugaras tan sucio a la pobretona― Los dos Griffindors se separaron y con enojo giraron sus rostros al tiempo para encontrar a Malfoy junto a Zabinni burlándose y haciendo comentarios ofensivos.

―Había escuchado que la sangre sucia la boto Weasley porque solo quería pasar el rato, pero no creí que san Potter quisiera hacer lo mismo―escupió el rubio de sus venenosos labios mientras plantaba una gran mueca de asco en su rostro lo cual hizo sentir mal a Hermione, Harry saco su varita y les apunto dispuesto a lanzarles un hechizo, pero la castaña le detuvo del brazo.

―Vamos Harry, no valen la pena―

―Deberías hacerle caso a tu novia de turno, Potter― resoplo Zabinni.

Harry y su amiga se giraron dispuestos a marcharse pero Malfoy no se los iba a dejar tan fácil.

― ¿Te marchas Potter? ¿Acaso necesitas un lugar más…privado?― lo último lo dijo arrastrando sus palabras para hacerles enojar más.

Harry se giró y apretando su Varita le expreso con una sonrisa:

―Deberías ordenar tus prioridades Malfoy, no pensé que fuéramos más importantes que tu madre― sabía que aquellas palabras le harían bastante daño a Draco.

Enseguida Malfoy saco su varita y con Zabinni apuntaron a los Griffindors, aunque este último no entendía muy bien a que venía el comentario de Harry. Los dos chicos se empezaron a acercar lentamente hacia Hermione y su amigo sin bajar sus varitas, pero de repente una horrenda criatura salto sobre Draco llevándolo de lado, su compañero quedo inmóvil al ver aquella bestia pues nunca antes en su vida había visto algo igual, estaba de espaldas por lo que el Slytherin no podía ver su cara, pero se asustó al ver que la cola de aquel monstruo era una serpiente que con frecuencia se lanzaba hacia el chico mostrando que tenía mente propia, Blaise alcanzo a notar que el cuerpo de la criatura era de león pero antes de lograr ver su cara prefirió ir lentamente hacia atrás hasta que salió corriendo y dejo al rubio a su suerte.

Los otros dos chicos también quedaron como estatuas y también empezaron a retroceder de aun paso, de pronto Harry reacciono al ver a Draco luchar con sus manos para que la criatura no le hiciese daño ya que su varita quedo a un lado, la castaña quedo totalmente inmóvil pero Harry le jalo el brazo haciéndola reaccionar; ambos chicos empezaron a lanzarle hechizos a aquella bestia haciéndola volar a distancia de Draco lo cual Hermione aprovecho para asistirlo mientras Harry seguía apuntando a lo que ahora reconoció como quimera pues la bestia se levantó y se dejó ver completamente de los chicos. Malfoy se sorprendió al ver que los dos Griffindors fueron quienes lo ayudaron, tomo su varita y se incorporó rápidamente con los otros chicos apuntando a la quimera que se preparaba para atacar nuevamente, el rostro de lagarto fue lo que más asco le dio a Malfoy al ver la baba que caía de la boca de la quimera.

La bestia los empezó a asechar como a una presa y en el instante en que se les lanzo encima los chicos la esquivaron y Hermione le lanzo un bombarda quemando el rostro de la criatura, Draco también la ataco con un espeliarmus haciéndole caer pero, en el momento en que Harry se disponía a rematar, una segunda criatura salió de la pared confirmando las sospechas del moreno de donde había salido la primera tan sorpresivamente; este monstruo era más pequeño: su cabeza parecía la de un simio, no tenía piernas y su cuerpo terminaba como el de una babosa, los miro detenidamente y luego se empezó arrastrar lentamente con sus manos hacia los chicos quienes retrocedieron hasta encontrasen los tres en la salida del pasillo, de pronto las dos quimeras se lanzaron sobre ellos haciéndoles correr desesperadamente, tal vez haya sido porque la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade pero mientras corrían no se toparon con ninguno, ni con los profesores.

Harry giro su cabeza mientras corría para tratar de atacarle, pero ninguno de sus hechizos alcanzo a las bestias, cuando volvió a poner su vista al frente se asustó al no ver ni a Draco ni a Hermione y mientras corría volvió a ver atrás notando como la quimera con cola de serpiente giraba en un pasillo el cual él no había notado, puso de nuevo su vista enfrente y lo comprendió, involuntariamente se habían separado lo cual aumento su preocupación al saber que su amiga había quedado sola con Malfoy.

Harry giro a la izquierda y se detuvo, se giró y con su varita en alto, apunto el lugar por donde iba a salir la quimera que lo seguía, despego sus labios pronunciando en voz baja y en cuanto la cara de mico se asomó, un gran rayo de luz blanca fue lo último que debió ver antes de caer al suelo, el moreno se le acerco y pudo notar como la criatura aun respiraba; apunto de nuevo con su varita pero antes de lanzarle un hechizo la criatura empezó a revolcarse en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se quemaba, hasta reducirse a cenizas las cuales desaparecieron dejando una gran mancha en el suelo, Potter paso saliva en grueso y decidió que era momento de ir en busca de su amiga.

Hermione y Draco giraron en la primera esquina que vieron sin percatarse de que el moreno siguió derecho, Draco miro una puerta abierta y le señalo a la castaña, ambos ingresaron en el aula y enseguida la chica conjuro la puerta para resistir las embestidas que no demoro en dar la quimera.

A los dos les faltaba el aire y trataron de respirar con más calma a pesar de que la puerta retumbaba con cada embestida, luego de tranquilizar un poco su respiración, Hermione se horrorizo al ver que el único que estaba a su lado era Malfoy, _¿Qué paso con Harry?_ fue lo que paso por su mente.

Draco al ver que Granger tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba para todas partes mientras contenía su respiración, se apresuró a responder la pregunta que seguramente ella se estaba haciendo.

―Creo que siguió derecho cuando nosotros giramos― decía el rubio entre cortado por la falta de aire.

La chica lo miro y luego se dirigió apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta dispuesta a ir en busca de su amigo sin importarle los golpes que propiciaban desde el pasillo.

―si quieres salir con vida de esto, es mejor que pensemos en cómo acabar con esa cosa antes de que vayas a buscar a Potter― dijo el rubio antes de que la castaña llegara a la puerta. Hermione lo miro sin poderlo creer.

― ¿Tanto miedo tienes, que estás dispuesto a que cooperemos para acabar con la quimera?―Respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo

―No te creas tan especial, Granger. Tu sola no podrás con esa...qui, Como se llame y aunque me da igual si te devora o no, me conviene que la matemos― respondió el con su mueca petulante aunque en realidad le aterraba pensar que si Granger moría, él quedaría solo con esa bestia acechándolo.

―Tengo una mejor idea, abriré la puerta y que siga sin ningún problema, de cualquier modo es a ti a quien quiere―respondió ella imitando la mueca del rubio.

―Si quieres ayudar a tu trágico amante, es mejor que dejes de decir estupideces, si solo me quiere a mí ¿porque la otra criatura se fue tras Potter?― le apunto él con furia.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo Malfoy tenía razón

― ¿Cuál es tu plan?―

―Así me gusta Granger―decía el mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa ―quita el hechizo a la puerta, en cuanto esa cosa embista y la logre abrir, lo atacamos al tiempo con un bombarda no podemos darle tiempo de que se recupere, así que en cuanto caiga al suelo lo seguiremos atacando continuamente hasta que deje de respirar.

En cuanto el rubio termino de explicar el plan, la chica asentó y se pusieron en posición para efectuar su ataque el cual les salió de acuerdo a lo planeado, solo que cuando Draco se disponía a acabar con la criatura que aun respiraba tirada en el suelo, él y la castaña se extrañaron al ver como aquel monstruo se empezó a carbonizar y tuvo un final igual que la quimera que venció Harry.

Hermione y Draco mostraban una mueca de asco y este último aprovecho para ofender a la castaña.

―Que repugnante, me recuerda a alguien―miro a Hermione con la misma mueca que a la bestia y después se dirigió a la puerta.

― ¿A dónde vas?―

―No creo poder soportar más tu hedor―comento el rubio sin ni siquiera voltear a verla.

―Debemos buscar a Harry―

― ¿Qué? Repite lo que dijiste, porque me pareció entender mal, acaso escuche ¿Debemos?― el chico se giró y la miro heladamente ―creo que estas delirando Granger, mi único deber es mantenerme con vida, por mi le puede pasar cualquier cosa a Potter.

Hermione quería acabar con él en ese momento, pero lo primero era ir a buscar a su amigo, pasó por el lado de Draco sin dignarse a verlo y en cuanto salió del aula sintió un gran alivio al ver a Harry correr hacia ella.

― ¿Estás bien?―fue lo primero que pregunto el chico cuando alcanzo a su amiga.

―Sí y tu ¿estas herido?―

―No, estoy bien y Malf...

La pregunta de Harry murió en cuanto vio al rubio saliendo del aula con su arrogante actitud y sin más se marchó sin decir nada, dejando a los amigos enojados y arrepintiéndose de no haberlo dejado solo con las quimeras.


	3. Chapter 3

**La petición de McGonagall**

Draco llego a la estancia de las serpientes y su cabeza solo llevaba un objetivo: Blaise Zabinni. Quería encontrarlo y golpearlo por haberlo dejado a su suerte y aunque no lo quería admitir, hubiera corrido con una muy mala, si san Potter y la sangre sucia no lo hubiesen ayudado.

En cuanto llegó a las mazmorras no encontró a Zabinni, entonces se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con este pues sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que pasar por allí. Mientras se quitaba su uniforme, Draco no podía dejar de pensar en que le hubiese pasado de no ser por cara cortada, algo que lo hacía enojar aún más; y por esa gran ira, empezó a golpear todos los objetos que estaban en la habitación, sobre todo las pertenencias de Zabinni. Cuando ya se tranquilizó un poco, pensó en si esas criaturas iban por él buscando lo mismo que la mujer del bosque. Buscando algo de lo cual él no tenía conocimiento. Agotado, se dejó caer en su cama quedándose tan solo con sus pantalones, mientras cogía su cabello entre sus dedos y trataba de jalarlo, acto de frustración al pensar que a su madre también la pudieron acabar de atacar.

**Xxxxxx**

Hermione y Harry ingresaron a la estancia de su torre y se sentaron en un sillón tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, la castaña dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo y este dejo caer su cabeza en la de ella. ¿Qué había acabado de suceder?

―No puedo creer que ni siquiera nos haya dado las gracias―comento Hermione.

―No hubiera creído si lo hubiese hecho― afirmo Harry mientras se erguía viendo el fuego de la chimenea. La castaña se separó de él, para luego encontrarse con el rostro del chico.

― ¿Por qué lo han atacado?―pregunto Hermione como si esperara que su amigo tuviera la respuesta.

―No lo sé, pero quien este enviando esas criaturas, realmente quiere acabar con Malfoy―Respondió Harry, mientras acariciaba una pequeña herida que Hermione tenía en su frente.

En ese momento Ginny bajo las escaleras, ya era tarde y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban durmiendo, así que sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo al ver a sus amigos en aquella escena solos en la sala común. Ellos no se percataron de la pelirroja y siguieron hablando sobre Malfoy y las criaturas en voz baja, pero aunque Ginny no podía escuchar lo que decían, su mente empezó a trabajar sola, llegando a conclusiones herradas.

― ¿Ocurre algo?― indago la menor de los Weasley, asiendo sobresaltar a sus dos amigos.

―No, no es nada―respondió apresuradamente Hermione separándose de su Harry.

―En realidad, Hermione se lastimo la frente―se oyó la voz serena de su novio.

―En ese caso, es mejor que la revise Madame Pomfrey. No creo que tú puedas hacer mucho―

Antes de que Hermione hablara en defensa de su amigo, la pelirroja se dio media vuelta dejando ver su enojo y volvió hacia su habitación. Granger miro a Harry algo apenada, pero este movía su cabeza en gesto tranquilizador.

―Creo que es mejor descansar.

― ¿No crees que deberías contarle lo que está pasando con Malfoy?― pregunto la chica entre susurros.

―Creo que no es el momento indicado―dijo observando las escaleras ― descuida cuando lo sea hablare con ella.

Hermione no dijo más y se retiró hacia su habitación con una mirada triste hacia Harry. Sabia en el fondo que ella era el motivo del enojo de Ginny y los problemas que le estaba causando a su amigo.

Cansada se dejó caer en su cama y con un poco de dolor en la frente por su pequeña herida, pensaba en su amigo y en Ginny, pero sin desearlo su mente se dirigía sola hacia el chico rubio; preguntándose porque lo estarían atacando y en momentos maldiciéndolo por su última conversación

―Es un tonto arrogante―expreso ella en voz baja a pesar de que Lavender y Parvati ya se encontraban durmiendo.

La noche paso, Draco se quedó dormido esperando al cobarde de Zabinni, Hermione no cambio su ropa antes de dormir, su viaje al mundo de los sueños no la dejaría hasta la mañana siguiente. Ginny por su parte, pensaba en lo que había visto entre sus amigos y trataba de negar con su corazón lo que su mente ya estaba dando por hecho. Ron seguía tan profundo por el whiskey, con una mano y una pierna saliendo de su cama, parecía en estado de coma al igual que sus dos compañeros de rasca Dean y Seamus y a una cama del pelirrojo se encontraban unos ojos verdes mirando a la nada en medio de la oscuridad, su mente trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido llegando a una decisión la cual efectuaría a la mañana siguiente.

**Xxxxxx**

Draco despertó al sentir incomodos rayos de sol en su rostro, sabía que debía levantarse y que lo más probable era que Potter y la sangre sucia le hicieran preguntas, que no estaba dispuesto a contestar, principalmente porque él tampoco tenía las respuestas. En lo que ha investigado no ha encontrado nada más que la simple leyenda de Blad; algo que le brindaba muy poca información, comunicarse con su madre sería algo difícil, pero no dejaría de intentar hasta que McGonagall lo lograse.

Se levantó de muy mal humor, el cual se terminó de empeorar el ver la cama de Zabinni que seguía vacía y tendida, el cobarde no se había atrevido a poner un pie en la habitación, ni siquiera para dormir, seguramente para evitarlo. Con una mueca en su rostro se dirigió al baño azotando la puerta luego de ingresar en el haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle quedaran sentados del susto.

**Xxxxxx**

Harry se encontraba en la sala común esperando a Hermione para hablar con ella, pero su rostro se reflejó nervioso al ver que la primera chica en bajar fue Ginny y no la castaña como era costumbre. La pelirroja se quedó en el último escalón esperando que este hablara, pero el chico guardo silencio, no sabía si era buena idea contare lo ocurrido, tal vez el solo hecho de saber sobre la existencia de las criaturas la ponga en peligro y el jamás se perdonaría si a ella le pasara algo.

―Buenos días―fueron las palabras de la chica para luego dirigirse al cuarto de su hermano, dejando a Harry pensativo y sin reacción alguna.

Luego de que Ginny ingresara a la habitación de Ron, Harry escucho bajar a alguien más y esta vez sí era Hermione.

―Buenos días, Harry―dijo la chica con su habitual sonrisa.

―Buenos días― respondió él con un tono de voz apagado.

― ¿Te ocurre algo?―preguntaba ella mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba.

―No, no me pasa nada― respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos, para finalmente mirarla a los ojos. ―debemos hablar con McGonagall―fueron las palabras que dejaron a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados y sus labios sin poderse despegar.

**Xxxxxx**

Draco no quiso perder tiempo, así que se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la oficina de McGonagall aprovechando la hora del desayuno. Al llegar dio grandes golpes en la puerta para que la directora lo hiciera pasar enseguida y su plan no fallo, pues ella al escuchar el primer llamado a su puerta lo invito a ingresar enseguida.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio alcanzo a ingresar solo hasta el final de esta, pues quedo paralizado al ver a Potter y Granger allí en la oficina. La directora pudo sentir el ambiente tenso entre los dos Griffindors y el Slytherin, sabía que la visita de los tres chicos en partes era por una misma razón.

―Joven Malfoy, puede cerrar la puerta y proceder a contar el motivo de su visita.

Ignorando a la anciana el rubio se dirigió hacia Harry quedando frente a él.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Potter―pregunto algo desafiante.

―No hay que tener dos neuronas para saberlo, Malfoy―respondió el moreno en el mismo tono.

Ambos chicos estaban acariciando sus varitas, tal vez ignorando en donde se encontraban, pero McGonagall no lo iba a permitir.

― ¡Jóvenes! Será mejor que se calmen si no quieren 50 puntos menos para cada casa y un castigo ejemplar― sentencio la directora mientras se situaba en medio de los dos chicos.

Draco y Harry se observaron fijamente y luego a la directora, quedando en un gran silencio el cual fue interrumpido por la castaña.

―Directora McGonagall, queremos hablarle sobre las extrañas criaturas que han estado apareciendo en Hogwarts.

Las miradas se posaron sobre la chica, una de ellas con mucho rencor.

― ¿De qué habla señorita Granger?-

―No le haga caso, lo más seguro es que la peste la a echo alucinar―se apresuró a contestar el rubio.

―Pues no creo que la mujer que te ataco en el bosque prohibido haya sido una ilusión, Malfoy―le respondió Harry con una sonrisa victoriosa.

El rubio apretó sus mandíbulas y quiso asesinar con su mirada a los Griffindors, pero se limitó a responder con sus ya ofensivas palabras.

―Pasas demasiado tiempo cerca de...― hizo una mueca viendo a Hermione con asco ―Granger― completo ―tal vez sus encuentros furtivos, te están haciendo alucinar igual que a ella, Potter.

Harry dio un paso hacia el rubio, pero McGonagall se apresuró a interrumpir.

― ¡No hace falta que sigan discutiendo como dos chiquillos! Soy la directora de Hogwarts por lo tanto se de cada acontecimiento que sucede en sus instalaciones― decía la anciana mientras tomaba asiento invitando a los alumnos a hacer lo mismo, aunque solamente Hermione acepto la invitación dejando aun Potter y un Malfoy enojados de pie tras ella.

―Ya los he escuchado lo suficiente, ahora serán ustedes quienes oirán lo que tengo que decirles sin interrupciones―aclaro mientras la castaña asentía y los dos chicos se limitaban a guardar silencio.

―Se lo ocurrido en el bosque y también lo de anoche en los pasillos, me alegra que hayan salido ilesos y lamento no haberlos podido ayudar. Honestamente… cuando me percate, ustedes ya habían eliminado a las criaturas.

Los chicos pusieron cara de consternación incluso Malfoy que trataba de disimular viendo a todas partes sin mover su cabeza.

―Narcissa se ha encargado de ponerme al tanto de la situación.

Con esas palabras logro que aquellos ojos de color hielo se posaran en ella fijamente y casi sin parpadear, a la espera de más.

―Está muy preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar, Malfoy y al igual que usted, solo cuento con un nombre, pero no he podido indagar más de lo creo ya ha hecho. Parece que toda la información acerca de él ha desaparecido.

Harry y su amiga no pudieron evitar mirarse sin poder entender mucho de lo que hablaba McGonagall.

―Su madre me ha pedido que lo proteja, pero aparte de poner un escudo en el castillo para que no puedan ingresar criaturas no puedo hacer más. Debe tener más precaución de ahora en adelante, creo que el joven Potter y la señorita Granger no siempre estarán allí para salvarlo.

Esto último hizo que Draco se tensara y bajara su mirada para dejar salir una voz entre cortada por sentir su orgullo roto.

―Y... ¿mi madre? Necesito saber cómo esta.

―Por fortuna está bien, hable con ella en la madrugada.

Los Griffindors guardaban silencio mientras sentían como Draco relajaba un poco su cuerpo al escuchar noticias sobre la señora Malfoy.

―Su madre dice que debería reconsiderar lo que le dijo en su última visita, en estos momentos no está en posición de rechazar ninguna ayuda.

En cuanto McGonagall termino de hablar, el rubio se marchó sin decir una palabra dejando un silencio incomodo en la oficina, silencio que después de unos minutos la anciana interrumpió dirigiendo su atención a los dos chicos restantes.

―Sé que ustedes comprenden muy poco de lo que acabo de decirle a Draco, así que seré breve― esta vez Harry acepto sentarse junto a su amiga, ambos a la espera de las palabras de la anciana. ―La familia Malfoy está siendo asechada por extrañas criaturas, no solamente Quimeras. Al parecer están en busca de algo que posee Draco, aunque el único que sabe de qué se trata es Lucios, a él también lo han atacado en Azkaban, pero se ha negado a decirle a alguien de que se trata y por lo que veo debe ser algo muy importante para permitirse exponer a su esposa y a su hijo teniendo en cuenta que acepto todas las culpas de su familia, para protegerla.

― ¿Porque nos está contando todo esto?- pregunto Hermione mientras Harry miraba atento a McGonagall y está a él, y eso fue lo suficiente para que el moreno entendiera.

―Quiere que lo ayudemos ¿verdad?― expreso el chico más como afirmación que como pregunta.

― ¡Que!―grito su amiga sin poderlo creer.

―Hermione, no es su obligación ayudarlo y menos después de todo lo sucedido, pero por favor piénsenlo un poco antes de negasen rotundamente. Él no tiene a nadie más.

― ¡Pues que llame a sus amigos mortifagos!― decía Hermione escandalizada.

―Hermione, Harry―les miro mutuamente― Narcissa en persona me ha pedido que le ayude. La pobre mujer prácticamente vive en las sombras para no ser atacada, no puede ayudar a su hijo.

―Pues entonces que le hagan compañía a Lucios en Azkaban que es donde deben estar los tres― resoplaba Harry también enojado.

―Harry, ustedes se han destacado por su valentía, no son alumnos comunes y sé que ayudaran a quien lo necesite, esto es algo que solo les puedo pedir a ustedes y al joven Weasley.

―Malfoy no merece la ayuda de nadie―seguía diciendo Hermione enojada.

―Respóndanme algo, si es así ¿porque no lo dejaron a su suerte en el bosque? o ¿Porque decidieron también arriesgarse en los pasillos anoche? Lo que les estoy pidiendo no es de su agrado, lo sé. Pero estoy segura que tomaran la mejor decisión―la directora entre cruzo sus dedos y los miro decidida ― mañana al medio día los espero en mi oficina junto con Ronald Weasley para que me hagan saber su decisión.


	4. Chapter 4

**La decisión de Potter (Tregua temporal)**

Draco se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, necesitaba estar solo, iba tan lleno de ira que no se percató de Zabinni que retrocedió en cuanto lo vio atravesar los pasillos. El rubio dijo su contraseña e ingreso a la sala común, se sentó en un sillón mientras miraba al suelo pensativo. Luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en los pasillos con Potter y la sangre sucia se negaba a aceptar que ellos fueran las dos personas que fueron a su rescate con Hagrid en el bosque, quiso creer que el robusto hombre les había contado a los Griffindors sobre el incidente, no quería deberle nada a Potter y menos a esa sangre sucia, la sola idea le dejaba ver muecas de desagrado en su rostro, muecas que una chica de cabello negro noto.

La joven sabía que Draco estaba muy enojado, pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, quería hacerle recordar viejos tiempos, llevarlo a un aula vacía y ayudarlo a dejar a un lado su frustración para centrarse en ella.

Draco seguía adsorbido en sus pensamientos, mientras seguía con su vista fija en el suelo, de pronto sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros, para así deslizarse lentamente hacia su pecho. Enseguida se percató de quien se trataba, dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras blanqueaba sus ojos.

― ¿Qué quieres?―pregunto el secamente al sentir los labios de la chica en su mejilla.

―Creí que podíamos aprovechar el tiempo como antes.―la chica se quedó en silencio durante un momento, para continuar aplicando un tono seductor junto a la oreja del rubio ―En estos momentos hay muchas aulas vacías, aunque tu cuarto también es buena idea estoy segura de que no hay nadie y es mucho más cómodo.

Draco se empezó a relajar gracias a las caricias de Pansy, la oferta era muy tentadora. Desde que llego a Hogwarts no había podido reencontrarse con la chica de la misma manera que en los años anteriores, pensó que si accedía y se dejaba llevar por ella, podría dejar a un lado sus frustraciones mientras disfrutaba.

Pansy siguió recorriendo las mandíbulas del chico con sus labios hasta llegar a los de él, sin más el rubio le correspondió el beso y la tomo por la cintura haciéndola sentar en sus piernas, quería olvidarse por un momento de las criaturas, de McGonagall, del peligro que corrían sus padres de todo lo sucedido...de Potter. Al recordar este apellido Draco separo sus labios de los de Pansy, la aparto de él casi empujándola para levantarse enojado.

― ¡Ese imbécil de Potter y esa asquerosa sangre sucia!―

Fue lo único que la chica escucho decir a Malfoy mientras este se dirigía a zancadas hacia su habitación dando un gran portazo al ingresar en ella. La morena decidió no insistir, retrocedió lentamente hacia la salida, hasta que se giró y se marchó de la torre con una mezcla de susto y enojo.

**Xxxxxx**

―No puedo creer que nos haya pedido que ayudáramos a ese presumido― decía Hermione mientras se dirigía a su primera clase con Harry ―es un imbécil, ni siquiera se mostró agradecido porque no lo abandonamos― suspirando concluyo―definitivamente no hay nada que pensar el no merece la ayuda de nadie.

Potter por su parte, caminaba en silencio mientras pensaba en el caso Malfoy.

―Harry, ¡me estas escuchando?― Pregunto mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo haciendo que se fijara en ella.

―Hermione, que puede tener Malfoy en su poder, que puede ser tan importante que ni siquiera su padre se ha atrevido a revelarlo.

―No, no se me ocurre que pueda ser―respondió ella comprendiendo la incertidumbre de Harry mientras soltaba su brazo.

―Quien este enviando esas criaturas sabe de magia, magia muy poderosa y peligrosa― Fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de dirigirse al aula dejando a la castaña pensativa.

Trascurrió la mañana y los dos Griffindors no podían evitar estar pensativos en las clases, Draco no había asistido a la primera y esto les hizo pensar muchas hipótesis.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo Harry y Hermione pudieron divisar a Ginny sentada junto a Ron. El moreno miro a su amiga pues sabía que esta no se sentaría junto al pelirrojo y el no había podido aclarar las cosas con su novia así que invito a la castaña a sentarse separados de los Weasley. La chica quiso negarse para no causarle más problemas a Harry pero este término convenciéndola.

―No creo que sea buena idea que evites a Ginny, lo mejor es que conversen y solucionen sus problemas.

― ¿Enserio?- pregunto Harry mientras miraba a su amiga risueño.

―Lo mío con Ronald es distinto―se defendió ella.

Harry negó con su cabeza y luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa Slytherin.

― ¿En dónde crees que esta?―

―Lo habrán vuelto a...― Hermione no pudo completar sus palabras al sentir algo de preocupación por la suerte del rubio. Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirándose asustados por lo que pudiese haber ocurrido.

―Harry, necesito hablar contigo―les sorprendió Ginny llegando junto a su novio con una expresión muy seria.

Hermione se disponía a marcharse, pero se quedó sorprendida al ver que Harry se le adelanto y se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Granger noto como la pelirroja retuvo sus lágrimas con un gran nudo en la garganta mientras su novio se retiraba.

―Ginny― llamo Hermione con una voz cortada, pero la menor de los Weasley se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar a la castaña que derramo un par de lágrimas las cuales limpio de inmediato, sabía que su amiga estaba pensando las peores cosas de ella y eso le partía el alma.

**Xxxxxx**

Harry sabía que sus problemas con Ginny aumentarían después de esto último, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy ya que lo había visto pasar fuera del comedor, así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguirlo. Necesitaba respuestas y solo el podía dárselas.

Harry siguió a Draco hasta llegar al baño de Myrtle la llorona, en donde ingreso precavidamente para sorprender al rubio, pero fue este quien lo sorprendió.

―Que quieres, Potter―pregunto el rubio recostado en una pared, cruzado de brazos.

―Respuestas, Malfoy― decía el moreno sin moverse de su sitio.

―Pues, ya somos dos―

―Eso es algo que no creo―

―Lo que creas o no me tiene sin cuidado―

―Que es lo que tu padre te ha dado aguardar, Malfoy―

―Porque crees que te lo diré―

―Por qué si no lo haces te quedaras solo en esto―

El rubio se despegó de la pared y quito su vista del suelo para posarla en Harry.

―No necesito tu ayuda, Potter― escupió con todo el veneno que pudo.

― ¿Enserio?― se burló Harry ―me pareció todo lo contrario cuando te atacaron y teniendo en cuenta la ayuda de Zabinni...

Draco despego sus labios pero antes de pronunciar palabra, Harry lo interrumpió.

―Admítelo Malfoy, estas solo e irónicamente el único que en este momento te puede brindar ayuda, soy yo. ―se escuchó casi que victorioso ― Aunque no sé si quiera hacerlo.

Draco se quedó en silencio con una mirada llena de odio hacia el Harry, su orgullo no podía caer más bajo, ¿Esperar a que san Potter se apiade de él y le brinde su ayuda? era lo que más detestaba.

―Está bien, si no quieres contestar solo me queda darte la espalda y marcharme― Harry se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero al escuchar la voz del rubio se detuvo.

―No sé qué es lo que buscan esas criaturas, mi madre dice que es algo que mi padre me entrego antes de ir a Azkaban y aunque no lo creas estoy seguro que no me ha entregado nada.

―Cuál es el nombre al que se refería McGonagall― pregunto Harry sin darse la vuelta.

―Blad Valquiria. Solo sé que es una leyenda de Rumania, los Muggles creen que es un chupa sangre, más de eso no he podido encontrar.

―Bien Malfoy, ya escuchaste a McGonagall. No estás en posición de rechazar cualquier ayuda, pero yo sí puedo rechazar el ofrecértela.

Harry se marchó sin esperar respuesta del rubio y cuando ya se había retirado a unos cuantos pasos del baño pudo escuchar como Draco golpeaba las puertas y los lavabos haciéndole saber lo enojado que se encontraba y eso hizo sentir algo de alegría en Harry la cual reflejo en una pequeña sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

**Xxxxxx**

Habían finalizado las clases del día y se acercaba la hora de la cena, Ginny se encontraba en la sala común conversando con su hermano sobre su próximo partido de Quiddicht. Hermione los vio y decidió dirigirse a ellos para poder aclarar las cosas con su amiga y en cuanto alcanzo a los dos hermanos se sintió algo incomoda al notar como Ron se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento.

―Creo que ya es hora de ir a cenar―le hablo a su hermana― es mejor que me valla antes de que el ambiente se ponga pesado.

Seguramente lo único que quería era que Hermione le escuchara, pues se retiró sin ningún pudor. Ginny se disponía a seguir a su hermano pero se detuvo cuando la castaña la sujeto del brazo.

―Necesito hablar contigo―decía la chica en tono de voz apagado.

Ginny no pronuncio palabra, simplemente volvió a tomar asiento mientras Hermione la soltaba.

―Ginny, lamento que estemos en esta situación. En verdad me duele mucho saber que debes estar pensando las peores cosas de mí, y realmente lo entiendo, la situación se ha dado para eso pero...- hizo una pausa mientras pasaba saliva para no quebrar su voz.

―No es tu culpa―por fin hablo Weasley al ver tan mal su amiga ―Es solo que Harry se está comportando de manera extraña, tu misma as visto que parece evitarme.

―Pronto lo hará confía en mi― dijo la castaña un poco más animada al ver que la situación con su amiga mejoraba.

―Hermione dime que está pasando, ¿Quieres que confié en ti? pues entonces vuelve a ser completamente honesta conmigo.

―No, no puedo decirte lo que está ocurriendo, pero créeme Harry pronto lo hará.

―Hermione, necesito hablar contigo―las interrumpió sorpresivamente el personaje de su conversación.

― ¿Debe ser ahora?―

―Sí. Afirmo Harry mientras la miraba a los ojos dándole a entender de qué se trataba.

Hermione miro a su amiga y soltando un gran suspiro, procedió a levantarse para marcharse con Harry mientras este se miraba fijamente con Ginny pasando saliva, mientras sus labios temblaban como si quisiera hablarle a la pelirroja, pero finalmente agacho su cabeza y se marchó tras su amiga para no decir alguna imprudencia.

― ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Porque te marchaste así del comedor? y ¿en dónde estuviste toda la tarde?―le ataco Hermione algo molesta por la conducta de su amigo ―debes hablar con Ginny, ella está sufriendo…

― ¿Has escuchado de Blad Valquiria?― la interrumpió Harry.

―No mucho―contesto ella sin entender a qué iba la pregunta.

―Hermione, decidí ayudar a Malfoy.

― ¡Que!―alzo la voz ella.

―Escucha, hay algo oculto tras todo esto y necesito averiguar que es.

―Harry tu lucha era contra...Voldemort, esto es cosa de los Malfoy, tú no tienes por qué ayudar a su heredero.

El chico suspiro y comprendió que por más razones que le diera a su amiga esta no iba a aceptarlo.

―Mañana le hare saber mi decisión a McGonagall. Hermione tú no tienes que presentarte yo le explicare todo y sé que ella comprenderá mi decisión al igual que la tuya.

La chica negó con su cabeza y lanzándole una mirada enojada a su amigo, se retiró sin decir más.

**Xxxxxx**

Al medio día siguiente, Draco se dirigió a la oficina de la directora luego de que esta lo mandara llamar. Por su mente solamente pasaba la imagen de su madre, deseaba que ella lo estuviese esperando allí. Cuando por fin llego a la puerta de la oficina, paso saliva y antes de golpear está se abrió, el rubio ingreso y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver allí a Potter esperándolo con McGonagall.

―Joven Malfoy, tome asiento por favor― Esta vez el rubio hizo caso a la anciana y se sentó en espera de lo que tuvieran que decir.

―El joven Potter ha decidido brindarle su ayuda.

Draco quedo totalmente sorprendido, miraba a la directora y luego a Harry con una mueca extrañada en su rostro. Creía que luego de su conversación en el baño, Potter no le brindaría su ayuda.

― Te ayudare Malfoy, pero bajo mis reglas―

Claro tenía que a ver un pero, Draco dejo su cara de sorpresa de lado para dar paso a una gran risa burlona.

― ¿Tus reglas? Potter―pregunto entre risas.

―Así es―

―Y ¿Cuáles serían esas reglas?―

―Tendrás que obedecer en todo lo que te digamos, nos harás saber toda información que conozcas y que tu madre te dé, ayudaras a investigar no nos dejaras todo el trabajo a nosotros. Por último, dejaras de insultarnos y también a nuestros amigos, tampoco se lo permitirás a los demás Slytherin.

Malfoy miro hacia la puerta al termino de las palabras de Granger, ¿en serio creía que aceptaría todo eso?

―Hermione―llamo Harry sorprendido al igual que McGonagall

―No permitiré que corras riesgos al lado de un tonto presumido―

― ¿Y tú si me puedes insultar?- resoplo Draco interrumpiéndola.

―Sí. Respondió Hermione toscamente.

―Claro―resoplo Draco indignado, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

―Ayudare a... Malfoy, solo para protegerte de lo que te pueda suceder estando a su lado―se dirigía a Harry mientras cerraba la puerta que Draco dejo abierta.

El rubio Por su parte, no pudo evitar reírse, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los Griffindors.

― ¿Enserio Granger? ¿Crees que accederé a todo eso solo por tu ayuda o la de Potter?

―Pues me temo que no tiene más opciones, Draco. Amenos que no quiera ayudar a sus padres.

La sonrisa de Draco se borró pero enseguida apareció en el rostro de Harry y muy notablemente en el de Hermione.

―Está bien, pero solo será una tregua temporal― respondió Draco, muy a su pesar luego de pensarlo.

―Algo mas―le atajo Hermione antes de que Draco se marchara ―nos reuniremos hoy en la biblioteca en cuanto acaben las clases.

―Malfoy nadie más debe saber de esto, en especial los Weasley―se apresuró a advertir Harry, para finalmente dejar marchar al rubio bastante enojado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arrepentimiento**

Los dos Griffindors se marcharon rumbo al gran comedor y era notable lo molesta que se encontraba Hermione.

―Aun puedes salirte de todo esto― decía Harry tratando de seguirle el paso a su amiga quien al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo.

―Por más que me insistas no te voy a dejar solo― parecía indignada ―Puedo entender que no hallas querido que Ron se entere, también lo prefiero así, de cualquier forma no creo que allá accedido a ayudar a Malfoy tan fácilmente. Pero no puedo creer que trates de decidir por mí. Harry si tu no hubiese accedido a ayudarlo yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho, pero creí que después de todo lo que hemos vivido, ya habías comprendido que yo siempre te apoyare y estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase.

Esto último lo dijo con una mirada triste que hizo sentir culpable a Harry.

―Vamos, debemos comer algo y creo que ahora si debes hablar con Ginny.

Al escuchar esto, Harry se estremeció, pues no sabía bien como hablarle a su novia; no podía decirle la verdad ya que era probable que la pusiera en peligro saber más de lo debido, así que debía encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas con ella sin tener que mentirle. Aunque los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de él, sabía que esa conversación no debía posponerse más tiempo.

En cuanto llegaron al gran comedor Harry se dirigió en busca de su novia seguido de Hermione. Fueron a la parte de la mesa donde Ginny se encontraba y enseguida se la llevo dejando a su amiga sola con Ron. Hermione pensó que tal vez ella también debería hacer las paces con el pelirrojo ya que le dolía mucho como se había tornado su relación empeorando cada vez más, sabía que lo mejor era superar el motivo de su ruptura, para por lo menos conservar su amistad así que decidió dar el primer paso.

―Ron creo que tú y yo también deberíamos conversar― decía mientras se sentaba junto a él.

―Tienes razón Hermione, a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación―

―Entonces deberíamos hacer las paces y volver a ser como antes. Estoy hablando de ser amigos― Aclaró sonrojándose un poco ― la verdad es que extraño tener una conversación contigo en la cual no terminemos discutiendo, por lo menos no a gritos― finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Hermione, lamento mucho como te he tratado―respondió con una voz llena de tristeza.

―Ron…―al sentir la tristeza de este, se dejó embargar por la misma permitiendo que sus ojos se empezarán a cristalizar mientras su voz se cortaba.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, sus ojos demostraban arrepentimiento por todo lo sucedió, pero dañando aquel mágico momento, junto a Ron se sentó una chica de Revenclaw interrumpiéndolos, mientras dejaba a el chico sin habla.

―Hola, Rony―chillo la voz de esta y enseguida dio un beso desprevenido en los labios de Ron.

Hermione contuvo la respiración y lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo sin levantar su vista ya que no pudo aguantar más con las lágrimas.

Nuevamente saliendo del comedor volvió a tropezar con Draco, pero esta vez el logro mantener el equilibrio y la sostuvo para que ella no lo perdiera.

― ¡Y ahora qué te pasa! ¿Acaso aparte de sangre…eres ciega?― grito mientras la soltaba con una mueca de asco.

La chica simplemente lo empujo y siguió corriendo, pero no pudo evitar que este se percatara de sus lágrimas.

Draco ingreso al comedor sin entender a Granger, hacía poco en la oficina de McGonagall estaba orgullosa y prepotente, pero ahora la veía corre mientras lloraba algo que por cierto lo hizo sentir bien.

Poco después de cruzar la puerta también tropezó con Ron, quien iba en busca de Hermione.

―Hazte a un lado, Malfoy―

― ¿Qué? acabas de interponerte en mi camino y encima ¿te atreves a darme ordenes?―expresaba Draco tratando de cerrarle el paso a un muy apresurado Ronald.

―No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces―respondió empujándolo a un lado, para poder seguir por su camino y aunque se le hizo extraño que el rubio no le siguiera buscando pleito siguió en busca de su amiga, pero en cuanto salió del comedor no había rastro de ella por ningún lado.

Draco relaciono las lágrimas de Granger con el tonto de Weasley y se abrió camino hacia sus amigos con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Había logrado que el pobretón perdiera el rastro de esa sangre sucia y ahora se debía encontrar llorando en algún rincón de Hogwarts, algo que nuevamente lo hacía sentir bastante bien. Luego de como ella lo había tratado en la oficina de McGonagall, el verla llorar le alegro el día y se terminó de arreglar al ver a la Revenclaw correr hacia Ron, quien esquivaba sus besos, por lo que comprendió todo lo sucedido. Se limitó a observar desde su mesa mientras mordía una manzana y oía los comentarios de las demás serpientes que confirmaban el puzle que él había encajado.

**Xxxxxx**

― ¿Por fin te has dignado a hablarme?― Le reclamo Ginny a su novio mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfadada.

―Ginny, entiendo que este enojada, pero créeme si no te había hablado antes es porque no estaba seguro de que decirte.

―Te ayudare―expreso ella en un tono bastante serio ―puedes empezar con una disculpa.

Harry dejo llenar sus pulmones para luego dejar salir un gran suspiro tomando a la chica de los hombros.

―Ginny lo lamentó, sé que debí hablar contigo en cuanto dejamos a Ron en su cama pero...

―Pero te ofendió mi comentario sobre Hermione ¿verdad?―completo ella―Harry te entiendo, yo estaba tan enojada por ver a mi hermano en ese estado que no pensé lo que decía―dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y completo―discúlpame sé que Hermione y Ron tienen sus problemas y que yo no debo inmiscuirme en ellos, fui una tonta.

Harry la abrazo y ella le correspondió, para así terminar besándose como sello de su reconciliación.

―Harry que está pasando, porque tú y Hermione se están comportando de manera tan extraña―hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió titubeando un poco―yo...llegue a pensar que, tú y ella empezaban a verse como algo más que amigos.

―Y así es―

― ¿Qué?―

―Hermione y yo ya no nos vemos como amigos, sino como hermanos―expreso el sonriendo y tomando el rostro más relajado de ella entre sus manos―Ginny, solo te puedo decir que McGonagall nos ha encargado algo muy importante y confidencial, por eso no te puedo decir de que se trata y te agradeceré si no le dices nada de esto a Ron, ya sabes cómo es.

La chica desvió su triste mirada hacia el suelo pero Harry continuo

―Cuando sea seguro, te contare todo―

― ¿Seguro?―nuevamente dirigió su vista a los ojos de su novio.

―Por ahora no sé qué tan peligroso sea, pero lo que si se, es que no te quiero arriesgar por nada del mundo. Solo te pido que confíes en mí.

Ella no dijo más palabras, simplemente lo abrazo y luego lo beso dejándole saber que depositaba toda su confianza en él.

**Xxxxxx**

Draco compartía con Hermione la última clase del día que era aritmecia y pudo percatarse de los ojos rojos de la chica, algo que también notaron los otros dos Slytherin que estaban en esa misma clase.

― ¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿Apestas tanto que tus lagrimales no lo soportan?― la insultaba Rick un chico rubio que se unió al grupo de Malfoy a principio de año, casualmente desde entonces se hizo muy amigo de Zabinni.

La chica trato de ignorarlos con su vista al frete dejándolos de lado. Draco que también escucho el comentario no podía evitar reírse sin mirar a Hermione ni a los Slytherin, el no podía insultarla pero si se podía reír cuando alguien más lo hiciera; tenían un acuerdo y según eso el no debía permitir que ellos la insultaran, pero entre tantos alumnos, quería hacerse de oídos sordos, nadie podía confirmar lo contrario.

―Parece que al pobretón por fin se le han sanado las fosas nasales y por eso se alejó de ti.

Draco esta vez alzo su vista al escuchar la voz de Zabinni insultarla. Sin pensarlo, Malfoy se encamino hacia sus compañeros, que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Los dos Slytherin se posaron frente a Granger en actitud desafiante, y en cuanto Zabinni abrió sus labios para volver a insultarla no lo logro, ya que Draco lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

― ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!―le grito lleno de ira

Zabinni trato de levantarse del suelo, pero Malfoy volvió a empujarlo y esta vez le propicio una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

Hermione quedo completamente sorprendida, por un momento llego a creer que el rubio la estaba defendiendo por su acuerdo, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo de inmediato al recordar que Blaise había dejado a Malfoy a su suerte esa noche en el pasillo y esto la hizo reaccionar.

― ¡Malfoy!―fue lo único que pudo decir la chica antes de que el profesor Swan ingresara.

― ¿Que está sucediendo?―decía el profesor confundido y enojado

Para entonces Blaise ya se había levantado del suelo con la ayuda de Rick, el chico seguía con sus manos en el estómago y con un gesto adolorido mientras regresaba a su asiento con su amigo. Draco por su parte regreso rápidamente al asiento y todo quedo como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ya que el profesor prefirió dejarlo así debido a que él era el nuevo jefe de Slytherin y por supuesto no quería bajarle puntos a su casa.

**Xxxxxx**

Más tarde en la biblioteca, Harry los estaba esperando pero solo llego Hermione, algo que no lo extraño pues tanto él como su amiga estaban seguros que Malfoy no se presentaría. Aunque era parte de sus condiciones lo más probable era que las incumpliera.

Sin importar la falta del rubio empezaron a investigar aunque sin tener resultados sobre Blad. Ya cuando se habían retirado los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la biblioteca a excepción de los dos Griffindors, Draco ingreso y se dirigió hacia ellos con su arrogante caminar.

―Llegas tarde― resoplo enojada Hermione.

―No me agrada mucho la idea de que me vean con ustedes―

―Tranquilo Malfoy, el sentimiento es mutuo―respondió Harry también molesto

― ¿Y que han encontrado?―expreso en tono dominante.

Los dos Griffindors le lanzaron una mirada llena de rencor haciendo que Malfoy tomara un libro de mala manera y se sentara a dos sillas de Harry investigando en silencio.

Luego de media hora de absoluto silencio debido a que los tres chicos estaban hundidos en su investigación, Hermione cerró con fuerza el libro que tenía en las manos haciendo que los dos chicos dieran un gran sobresalto.

―Nada. No hay nada sobre Blad Valquiria, solo simples leyendas que no ayudan de mucho―decía ya cansada dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

―Es extraño que McGonagall no sepa más que nosotros, ¿Porque ocultaron la información sobre este tipo? Y ¿Quién lo hizo?― cuestionaba Draco apartando el libro que tenia de su lado.

―Hermione, lo mejor será que investigues en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca―susurro Harry para que Malfoy no escuchara, lo cual lo incómodo.

―Vamos Potter, ahora estamos del mismo bando―

―Eso no implica que confiemos en ti―respondió Harry.

―Eres un cobarde traidor, Malfoy. Así que jamás estaremos del mismo bando, si estamos aquí es por McGonagall, no por ti―intervino Hermione segura de sus palabras.

Draco no contesto, simplemente se levantó de su asiento y se marchó haciendo sonar sus pasos. Los dos Griffindors se miraron y procedieron a seguir planeando como obtener información, sin importarles el enojo de Malfoy.

**Xxxxxx**

Transcurrió la semana, Harry y Hermione siguieron investigando sin obtener mas resultados. En la sección prohibida tampoco había nada, además de que no se habían vuelto a reunir con Draco y lo prefirieron así luego de lo sucedido; tan solo cruzaban palabras una que otra vez en el transcurso de las clases o en los pasillos sin que nadie los viera, aunque este tampoco había tenido un resultado diferente al de ellos.

Hermione evitaba a Ron, aunque este siempre trataba de hablar con ella sin poderlo conseguir. Harry aprovechaba los ratos libres de investigación y clases para dedicarse a su novia mientras, que Draco no hacía más que preguntarle a McGonagall por Narcissa manteniendo siempre la guardia en alto.

Llegado el fin de semana Harry y Ginny lograron convencer a Hermione de que los acompañara a Hogsmeade y al llegar a las tres escobas, no dudaron en beber algo.

Harry y su novia volvieron a ponerse melosos, pero esta vez no incomodo a Hermione, que se alegraba de que sus dos amigos estuvieran juntos otra vez, así simple mente se limitó a tomar su bebida sin decir nada.

Luego de un rato los chicos se disponían a volver al castillo, pero en el camino los intercepto Ron pidiendo hablar con Hermione, a pesar de las miradas fulminantes de su amiga, Harry y Ginny lograron dejarlos, solos pues querían que por fin arreglaran los inconvenientes que había entre ellos.

―Hermione, yo… quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que me he comportado como un completo imbécil y merezco que no me vuelvas a hablar el resto de nuestras vidas pero, déjame explicarte lo que ocurrió en el comedor, por favor.

El chico hablo con una mirada triste hacia su amiga la cual suspiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Tal vez fue por aquellos azules ojos, pero finalmente cedió.

―Está bien Ronald, te escucho―

―Herms, la chica de Revenclaw― se detuvo un momento para tomar fuerzas ―nos besamos, un poco antes de nuestra conversación― al oír esto, Hermione apretó sus labios reteniendo todo lo que sentía en ese momento y retiro la vista del rostro de su amigo para no terminar nuevamente con lágrimas.

Luego de eso se auto proclamo mi novia y yo no la corregí hasta que tú te marchaste del comedor―

Ron tomo el rostro de la chica haciendo que esta lo viese a los ojos.

―Hermione yo, todavía te quiero y aunque sé que tú ya no quieres nada más conmigo de ese modo, no quiero que por eso dejemos de ser amigos.

Aunque lo intento, Hermione no pudo aguantar más el llanto. Han pasado tantas cosas entre ellos dos, que no sabía que pensar. Por eso, simplemente tomo los brazos del chico y lo aparto de su lado para finalmente, marcharse sin mirarlo ni decir nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Malfoy manor**

Transcurrieron los primeros días de octubre en Hogwarts, luego de la última conversación que tuvo con Ron, Hermione no volvió a mencionar nada de lo anterior a ella, simplemente empezó a conversar con él evadiendo ese tema e hicieron como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos. ¡Claro! no habían retomado su relación amorosa tan fácilmente así que se limitaron a empezar nuevamente como amigos.

Harry por su parte estaba en su mejor momento con Ginny y después de un tiempo él y Hermione empezaban a dejar de lado la investigación sobre Blad Valquiria ya que no habían vuelto a ocurrir sucesos extraños.

Por su parte Draco también empezaba a bajar la guardia, no había vuelto a hablar con su madre pero por McGonagall sabía que ella y su padre se encontraban bien. Así que empezó a hacer a un lado lo sucedido y nueva mente quiso reencontrarse con Pansy en sus rondas nocturnas como perfecto, prácticamente no volvió a cruzar palabra con Harry y Hermione.

Era hora de la cena y todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor así que McGonagall aprovecho para dar un anuncio.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts quiero que sepan que este año se organizara un baile por el día de Halloween el cual se llevara a cabo el último fin de semana de este mes- Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar sobre el tema dejando ver su alegría.

-Solo se les será permitido usar antifaz ya que los disfraces se pueden prestar para ofensas-

Algunos alumnos se mostraron enfadados por la decisión ya que querían disfrazarse, otros conformes y otros como Harry y sus tres amigos no le prestaron mucha importancia.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y una tarde de miércoles Hermione se despidió de sus tres amigos para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca ya que estos tenían entrenamiento de quidicht y por más que Ron le insistiera para que los acompañara ella no accedió ya que ese no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

Ya encaminada en el pasillo se tropezó con Neville que iba completamente distraído.

-¡Oh lo siento Hermione!-

-No te preocupes Neville, pero ¿porque estas tan distraído?-

-Es que...acabo de chocar con Malfoy-

-Y... ¿Te ha insultado?...O... ¿lastimado?-

-No...- contesto el chico notablemente confundido -No me ha dicho nada. Simplemente siguió su camino pero... me pareció verle su rostro...-

-¿Cómo Neville? -¿Que tenía?-preguntaba ansiosa ya que creía que lo habían vuelto a atacar

-Me pareció verle su rostro con lágrimas, no lo puedo confirmar pero, creo que estaba llorando-

Hermione quedo igual de extrañada que Neville, ¿Draco Malfoy llorando? y ¿Que no le allá importado que alguien como Neville se haya percatado? eso solo le dio a pensar que algo muy malo le debió pasar a alguno de sus padres, sin pensarlo más le pregunto a al chico por donde había ido Malfoy y corrió a buscarlo.

Quería encontrarlo, quería saber si algo le había sucedido a alguno de sus padres, de alguna manera ella podía sentir el sufrimiento que él probablemente estaría pasando ya que en algún momento sus padres también estuvieron en peligro y aunque sabe que ahora están a salvo gracias a que les borro la memoria, su corazón aún sufre mucho al recordar que ya nadie la espera en el mundo Muggles.

Draco estaba solo, tal vez con un gran peso encima y aunque casi siempre que cruzaban palabra era para insultarse, quería acompañarlo, prestarle su hombro para que se desahogara ya que si no hubiera sido por la compañía de Harry, Ginny y Ron ella no hubiera podido soportar el perder de alguna manera a sus padres.

Hermione busco por gran parte del castillo pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado, pensó que tal vez había ido a las mazmorras y allí ya no lo podría buscar. Cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida recordó que Harry le había comentado sobre la conversación que tuvo con el rubio en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, así que corrió hasta ese lugar esperando encontrarlo.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta con precaución y sintió una gran pena al verlo en un rincón con su rostro oculto entre sus manos y piernas, Myrtle estaba a su lado observándolo con una expresión triste y al percatarse de Hermione se acercó a ella.

-No me quiso decir nada- le susurro la fantasma a la chica quien acento y se dirigió a él con cautela.

-Malfoy-decía Hermione en voz tranquilizadora mientras se agachaba junto a él.

Myrtle decidió desaparecer y dejarlos solos, ¡tal vez! Hermione podría averiguar que le ocurría al pobre chico incomprendido.

-Malfoy que es lo que paso, ¿porque estas así?-

El chico no contesto, ni tampoco levanto su rostro simplemente siguió como si nadie estuviera a su lado, la chica suspiro y se sentó junto a él esperando alguna reacción por parte del rubio, durante un rato no dijo nada simplemente le oía llorar.

-Malfoy-volvió a llamar esta y sin tener reacción alguna decidió salir y dejarlo un momento a solas mientras lloraba, pero en cuanto se levantó Draco la retuvo sujetando su antebrazo, Hermione quedo desconcertada. Él no la miraba, no le contestaba, ni siquiera la había insultado para que se marchara y ¿ahora la retenía?

La chica volvió a sentarse junto a él y sintió como Draco la empezó a apretar con fuerza algo que la empezaba a asustar, de pronto el rubio levanto su rostro y la miro fijamente, Hermione sintió algo estremecer en su interior al verle sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cabello revolcado y su rostro reflejando tristeza y soledad. Sin pensarlo levanto su mano libre y limpio las lágrimas de una de las mejillas de Malfoy, él no opuso resistencia e incluso para sorpresa de Granger, Draco se dejó caer en su hombro y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño, soltó a la chica y la abrazo mientras escondía más su rostro en ella quien no hizo más que corresponder el abrazo tratando de consolarle con él.

Después de que pasaran aproximada mente cinco minutos abrazados Draco ya había dejado escapar toda su tristeza y se empezó a separar lentamente de Hermione para luego ponerse en pie y refrescar su rostro con agua.

Granger le siguió y quedo tras de él, sus ojos se encontraban por el espejo sobre el lavabo, sin palabras y más calmado pero con una mirada triste en el reflejo de la chica, Malfoy saco un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su pantalón, sin girarse estiro su mano hacia un lado esperando a que Hermione lo tomara.

La chica entendió el gesto y tomo el papel que estaba doblado en cuatro partes, aparto su vista del espejo mientras lo desdoblaba y procedió a leer.

Lo primero que le preocupo fue ver el sello del ministerio en aquel papel, sus ojos se agrandaban a medida que terminaba cada párrafo, en aquellas letras le informaban sobre un ataque en Azkaban, concretamente hacia Lucios Malfoy, una extraña criatura la cual no se había visto antes le había atacado dejándolo casi muerto, fue trasladado hacia San mungo inconsciente y su estado es reservado, han tratado de comunicarse con Narcissa pero no han obtenido ningún resultado favorable. En lo último le pedían no abandonar Hogwarts pues no sabían que tanto peligro podría correr fuera de él, así que tenía que resignarse a la espera.

Hermione volvió su vista hacia Draco y este ya se había girado para quedar frente a ella.

-Hace un tiempo que ya no me importan los mismos ideales que a mi padre, luego de la muerte del señor oscuro creí que podríamos dejar de lado todo y seguir con nuestras vidas aunque sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo-

Hermione despego sus labios pero no sabía que decir, jamás pensó que Draco Malfoy pudiera mostrarse de tal manera ante ella, definitivamente tenía un gran peso encima y sin importarle ante quien necesitaba desahogarse.

-Hice todas esas cosas para...ya sabes quien por temor a morir. Por mi madre, porque no quería que le pasara nada creía que así la protegería, pero hasta hace poco entendí que también lo hacía por él. Quería protegerlo, me negaba a aceptarlo porque él no necesitaría la protección de un fracasado que siempre lo decepcionaba-

El chico volvió a dejar escapar sus lágrimas mientras apretaba su mandíbula para retomar fuerzas.

-Granger...no quiero que muera-decía con una voz quebrada por el llanto

-No morirá Malfoy- fueron las palabras de Hermione que jamás creyó pronunciarlas juntas y menos refiriéndose hacia Lucios Malfoy.

-Trata de recordar, ¿qué te entrego tu padre? Que puede causarles tantos problemas-

Draco negaba con su cabeza, por más que recordará sabía que su padre no le había entregado nada.

Hermione suspiro y se volvió a atrever a limpiar las lágrimas de Malfoy.

-Entonces solo hay algo que nos queda por hacer, aunque es un poco arriesgado- La chica apartó sus manos del rostro del chico y se dio vuelta para retirarse del baño.

-Ven debemos hablar con McGonagall-

Draco se quedó inmóvil ¿qué quería hablar con ella? ¿Qué era eso que les quedaba por hacer? -Granger-llamo el en un tono fuerte

-No te preocupes Malfoy ella y Harry solo se enteraran de la carta, el resto se quedara aquí nadie más tiene por que saberlo. Te lo prometo-

Respondió sin girarse, ambos chicos salieron del baño pero Malfoy la siguió a una cierta distancia.

El equipo de Griffindor había terminado su entrenamiento el cual fue interrumpido por una torrencial lluvia, estaban saliendo del campo de quidicht cuando de pronto llego la profesora Sprout en busca Harry para llevarlo con McGonagall los demás miembros del equipo se limitaron a guardar silencio. Ginny no pudo evitar ver a Harry con preocupación, este también la miro y luego a Ron para finalmente entregarle su escoba y dirigirse hacia el castillo.

Al llegar a su destino miro a Hermione junto a Malfoy y McGonagall esperándolo, ajusto la puerta y se sentó junto a Draco. La anciana procedió a contarle sobre la carta del ministerio y sobre el plan de Hermione.

-¡Que!-decía Harry preocupado -ir a la mansión Malfoy es muy peligroso, además de que no sabemos a qué se refería tu mamá-

-No tenemos más opción Harry. Si queremos saber quién está detrás de todo esto hay que buscar una pista, un indicio cualquier cosa que nos pueda brindar información -

-Como se pudo dar cuenta Harry en el colegio no hay información sobre Blad Valquiria, si Lucios dio ese nombre lo más probable es que él tenga alguna pista sobre él -

-Mi padre tiene algunos archivos ocultos bajo llave, tal vez allí podamos encontrar algo-

Lastimosamente tenían razón y aunque era muy arriesgado debían ir. Él también quería saber quien manejaba a esas criaturas, quien estaba detrás de aquella magia.-Pero como saldremos de Hogwarts- pregunto Harry a McGonagall aceptando el plan

-Yo me encargare de eso, los cubriré mientras ustedes van a la mansión se trasportaran desde aquí, pero solamente tienen dos horas-

-Pues entonces que estamos esperando- al mal paso darle prisa pensaba Harry

-No Harry ahora es imposible ir sin que los aurores nos descubran, debemos esperar el fin de semana y solo podremos ir en la noche- le explico Hermione al verlo tan ansioso.

La semana siguió transcurriendo Draco y Hermione se evitaban, ni siquiera se miraban, ella no sabía cómo comportarse con el chico ahora, aunque le había dicho que lo sucedido quedaría en el baño se sentía incomoda junto a él, pues la imagen del niño mimado, presumido y sin sentimientos que tenia de Malfoy empezaba a caer. Por su parte Draco se sentía apenado, ella la persona con la que más altercados tuvieron en el pasado, había sido su paño de lágrimas, fue a quien le expreso algo que había retenido hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo se debían comportar ahora? luego de su conversación en el baño ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Los demás Slytherin no desaprovechaban oportunidad alguna de burlarse de los Griffindor, Draco trataba de hacerse de oídos sordos en ocasione sobre todo cuando insultaban a Harry y Ron pero cuando insultaban a Hermione de manera disimulada la defendía y alejaba a sus compañeros de ella.

Llego el fin de semana, los Griffindor habían jugado contra Hufflepuff y habían salido victoriosos, los leones estaban orgullosos de su equipo y no dejaban de celebrar sobre todo Ron quien dejaba ver lo feliz y orgulloso que estaba por ser parte del mejor equipo de Hogwarts.

-¡Vamos Harry esto hay que celebrarlo y que mejor que en las tres escobas!-

-No lo sé Ron creo que prefiero descansar-le respondía en tono cansado a su amigo ya que recordaba muy bien que esa noche irían a la mansión Malfoy.

-La verdad es que si me gustaría que celebráramos juntos y de paso invitáramos a Hermione - expreso Ginny mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio.

-Está bien, pero no creo que Hermione se nos una-

-No te preocupes estoy seguro de que si Ginny es quien la invita accederá sin ningún problema-

La chica acento a las palabras de su hermano y dicho esto fueron los tres en busca de su amiga.

-Hermione- llamo Ginny al verla en la sala común.

-¡Hola chicos, felicidades por su victoria!-

-¿Nos fuiste a ver?-pregunto ron extrañado ya que no la había visto durante el juego

-Claro solo que no me pude quedar mucho tiempo. Tengo que entregar un trabajo que me encargo el profesor Swan y debo estudiar mucho-

-¡Pues ya has estudiado demasiado! ahora vendrás con nosotros a las tres escobas a acompañarnos a celebrar nuestro triunfo-se apuró a decir Ginny

-Ah... no se creó que prefiero terminar esto y luego descansar un poco- respondía Hermione mientras cruzaba sus ojos con los de Harry, ambos sabían que necesitaban tener todas sus energías para la noche por si algo inesperado ocurría.

-Vamos Herm acompáñanos-le suplicaba Ron mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Ah...no, se- la chica no podía vocalizar bien, el sentir la mano de Weasley entrelazar la suya, la hacía sentir nerviosa.

-Nos divertiremos un poco-la termino de convencer Harry

Las dos parejas se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade, Ron no había soltado la mano de Hermione y esta tampoco quería que lo hiciera, ambos sintieron que entre ellos un sentimiento volvía a avivarse y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los dos amigos se sintieron cómodos y felices de volver a estar tan unidos. Hermione iba tan ensimismada que no sintió cuando Ron le sujeto con más fuerza la mano.

-Ahí viene ese idiota presumido - susurro el pelirrojo, Hermione no se percató de lo que dijo su acompañante pero Harry sí.

-Vamos Ron, no le prestes atención-

Al escuchar a Harry, Hermione reaccionó y Ron sintió como la mano de ella temblaba levemente

-No te preocupes Hermione si ese idiota se atreve a insultarte se las tendrá que ver conmigo-

Era algo extraño que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa por eso, pero Ron solo pensaba en enfrentar a Malfoy que se dirigía hacia ellos con su grupo de guarda espaldas.

Por su parte la castaña no estaba nerviosa porque la insultaran, su temor era encontrarse de frente con Draco Malfoy, esta vez no podría evitarlo Ron estaba muy decidido a no desviar su camino solo por los Slytherin así que rogaba al cielo que el rubio siguiera con su actitud indiferente.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Parece que los pobretones siempre tendrán relación con ¡EL MAL OLOR! - expreso Blaise en cuanto se toparon con ellos que luego de varias humillaciones y golpes por parte de Malfoy pudo volver a estar en su grupo.

- Astee aun lado Zabinni. Solo queremos seguir por nuestro camino- trato de calmar Harry

-¿Crees que por haber vencido a un equipo tan patético puedes darnos ordenes? Potter- se defendió el Slytherin sintiéndose grande con el apoyo del par de gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle mientras Malfoy se mostraba distraído.

-¡NO! ¡Podemos darte ordenes porque fuimos nosotros quienes derrotamos a tu señor e hicimos desaparecer a las ratas mortifagos como tú!-

Blaise saco su varita ante el comentario de Ron y este hizo lo mismo sin soltar a Hermione que también estaba distraída.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo pobretón?-

-Pues deberías porque sé que en Azkaban estarán felices de recibirte y a todos los de tu calaña-

Crabbe y Goyle también sacaron sus varitas igualmente Harry y Ginny eran tres contra tres mientras los otros dos estaban distraídos. Draco y Hermione parecían en otro mundo cada uno aparte, se habían estado evitando y ahora estaban de frente, no podían evitar cruzar sus miradas y desviarlas enseguida. Por un instante el rubio se quedó mirando las manos de Weasley y Granger sujetas entre si y en cuanto ella se percató de eso soltó a Ron suavemente algo de lo que este no se percató pues ya se estaba apuntando al cuello con Blaise.

-Es mejor que calmes a tu grupo Malfoy- dijo Harry devolviendo a Draco de sus pensamientos.

Malfoy se sorprendió un poco al igual que Hermione al ver a Blaise y Ron apuntándose con sus varitas ya dispuestos a lanzarse un cruciatus y detrás de ellos otros dos chicos respaldándolos.

-Blaise- llamo el rubio en voz alta y un confundido Zabinni elevaba una ceja pues no comprendía a que iba el grito.

-No arruinare mi fin de semana con los consentidos de McGonagall y no se tu pero yo tengo planes para esta noche y no permitiré que por tus idioteces se arruinen-

Dicho esto el rubio emprendió marcha sin volver a ver a Hermione, seguido de las otras dos serpientes, Blaise por su parte bajo su varita lentamente.

-Algún día Weasley -

-Sí. Pero por ahora ve a servirle de faldero a Malfoy- esta vez fue Ginny quien le contesto

Blaise Zabinni estrujo su varita mientras se marchaba tras de Malfoy enojado, sentía su sangre hervir, quería acabar con Weasley pero en ese momento sentía más odio hacia Draco, quería acabarlo con un simple hechizo, acabar con él de una vez y por todas pero sabía que aún no era el momento, debía esperar muy pronto vería caer al gran heredero y se regocijaría de ello, debía tener paciencia y por ahora seguir a la serpiente cabecilla.

Los Griffindor observaron marcharse a los Slytherin, Ron trato de tomar nuevamente la mano de Hermione pero esta se había cruzado de brazos y así prosiguió por el resto del camino. El chico no insistió pues había logrado estar bien con ella y no quería echar a perder su progreso.

Al llegar a las tres escobas Luna, Neville, Dean y más chicos entre ellos todo el equipo de Griffindor ya se encontraba celebrando. El lugar estaba lleno de leones y algunos de Revenclaw, disfrutaron la tarde y algunos de los chicos ya empezaban a ponerse alegres un poco más de la cuenta, como cualquier grupo joven querían disfrutar una tarde de sábado ya que no se les era permitido más de eso.

Empezaba a caer la noche y debían regresar, Harry y Hermione empezaron a tener prisa por llegar al castillo pues tenían una hora antes de la cena y la hora de esta para ir a la mansión y volver. Dejaron a algunos de los alumnos que volvieron con ellos en el comedor incluidos los Weasley. McGonagall les busco personalmente argumentando que los necesitaba para un trabajo especial con unos alumnos de primer año. Ginny sabía que en realidad se refería a lo que Harry le había comentado en su reconciliación por eso sin importarle la presencia de la anciana y de los demás chicos abrazo a su novio y le dio un gran beso apasionado algo que incomodo un poco a Minerva y a Ron.

-Vamos Ginny-le regañaba su hermano -solo van hacer un par de horas compórtate-

Ron hablaba en partes con celos ya que él se tenía que limitar con Hermione, tan solo podía observarla y aunque quería hacer lo mismo que su hermana simplemente se conformó con decir un simple -no vemos luego-.

Ya en la oficina de McGonagall Draco los esperaba listos para que emprendieran su viaje.

-Démonos prisa-fue lo único que dijo el rubio sin mirar a los Griffindor.

-Recuerden tienen dos horas. No podemos permitirnos que alguien se entere que han salido del castillo, confió en ustedes y...tengan mucho cuidado-

Dicho esto Minerva les hizo poner sus manos sobre un libro perteneciente a la familia Malfoy el cual convirtió en trasladar y simplemente vio como los chicos desaparecieron.

-¿Que es este lugar?- preguntaba Harry mientras ayudaba a poner a su amiga en pie tratando de hacer desaparecer sus ganas de vomitar.

-Es la entrada de la mansión - respondió Draco apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para no dejarse caer.

-Creí que apareceríamos dentro de la mansión -

-Eso sería muy peligroso Harry, hay que ir con percusión -

-No sabemos si aún halla algún auror merodeando Potter-

-Bien pues... no hay tiempo que perder, es tu mansión guía nos-


	7. Chapter 7

**Malfoy manor golems **

Al llegar a los muros de la entrada los chicos divisaron el lugar con cautela, al cerciorarse de que no habían aurores ingresaron en la mansión.

Ya en el vestíbulo Hermione sintió un gran escalofrió al igual que Harry al recordar lo ocurrido en ese lugar, ella apretó sus puños cuando vio el lugar en el que Bellatrix la marco, Draco lo noto y no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que estaba pasando por sus cabezas así que decidió romper el silencio que los rodeaba.

-Síganme hay que darnos prisa-

El rubio los guio por la mansión hasta llegar a una biblioteca, Hermione y Harry la observaron un momento antes de empezar a buscar, no había duda de que los Malfoy poseían gran información.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y no encontraron nada útil.

-¡Maldición!- gritaba Draco mientras arrojaba algunos libros con furia-No hay nada, ya revise los archivos que mi padre tenía bajo llave, ¡pero no hay nada!-

-Dividámonos y busquemos en todas las habitaciones, en cada rincón, tu padre debió suponer que los aurores revisarían todo y lo más seguro es que haya dejado la información que tenga oculta-

Draco la miro enojado no quería que ellos fueran libremente por toda la mansión revisando todo lo de su familia, pero no tenía más opción ya solo contaban con poco más de una hora.

-Bien. Tu ganas Granger, yo revisare los dormitorios ustedes revisen lo demás- dicho esto se separaron

Harry y Hermione encontraron grandes salones y revisaron cada escritorio, libro e incluso algunos cuadros pero no encontraron nada. En unos de los pasillos la castaña decidió que era mejor que ellos dos también se separaran y aunque él se negó ella no lo escucho y termino dejándolo solo.

Por su parte Draco había revisado la habitación de sus padres y lo único que encontró importante fue un collar de su madre con una hermosa serpiente echa en hade la cual decidió guardar como recuerdo. Luego se dirigió a su dormitorio y aunque sintió nostalgia al ingresar se apresuró a buscar, se detuvo extrañado al ver una evilla en su escritorio, era inconfundible era de su madre. El rubio la tomo y supo que la había dejado allí como señal.

Busco peo no había nada más en su escritorio, ni encima, ni en los cajones incluso lo elevo pero no encontró nada debajo, nuevamente lo dejo en su lugar y medito por un momento, entonces lo supo tomo su varita y susurro un hechizo, la madera se volvió gelatinosa y el chico empezó a escarbar con su mano como si fuera barro, esbozo una leve sonrisa al encontrar un pequeño frasco con un papel metido en él, Draco se disponía a abrirlo pero escucho un ruido que lo detuvo así que lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se marchó en búsqueda de los Griffindor.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con un confundido Harry

-¿Que ocurre Potter?-

-Escuche un ruido-

-Yo también, ¿en dónde está Granger?-

-No lo sé. Nos separamos y...ahora no la encuentro-

-Bien pues ella debió provocar el ruido. ¡Vamos busquémosla y larguémonos!-

-¿As encontrado algo?

-Eso creo pero, no hay tiempo para confirmarlo-

-Malfoy...-llamo Harry con una mueca de consternación-¿porque hay una estatua en el techo?-

-¿Estatua?-decía aún más confundido Draco. El rubio giro para ver a que se refería Potter pero en cuanto confirmo las palabras del chico empezó a retroceder lentamente. -Potter... nunca en mi vida he visto esa cosa-

Harry lo miro confundido y se empezó a asustar al ver los ojos de Malfoy abriéndose desorbitadamente, escucho un ruido y su temor se hizo realidad la estatua empezó a moverse lentamente y finalmente se dejó caer en el suelo dando un gran estruendo.

-Expulso-se apresuró a lanzarle Harry pero aunque la estatua no era más grande que ellos no le hizo daño.

-¡Vámonos Potter!-grito Malfoy mientras empezaba a correr seguido de Harry.

Hermione se encontraba en el primer piso junto a la chimenea, sentía una ganas inmensas de llorar por la ira que recorría su cuerpo, justamente allí fue en donde Bellatrix la marco como sangre sucia. Recordó que después de que la dejaran con la vista perdida tumbada en el suelo, ella se había quedado viendo el retrato que había sobre la chimenea de los Malfoy, había algo extraño en él, para ese momento no era de importancia pero ahora decidió cerciorarse y revisar de nuevo el cuadro.

Al acercarse a la chimenea empezó a revisar más detenidamente el cuadro, era algo triste aquel retrato familiar, dos padres y su hijo sin rastro de emoción por ningún lado. El rostro del menor de los Malfoy se miraba imponente como el de su padre pero en sus ojos, esos ojos color hielo reflejaban tristeza y resignación, un chico asustado que se limitaba a obedecer lo que su severo padre le ordenara.

La chica sacudió su cabeza dejando de lado la tristeza que le propiciaba el retrato de aquella familia. Siguió examinando el cuadro y lo noto. ¡Lo que había visto aquella vez si era real!, en la capa del señor Malfoy de manera muy detallada se podía divisar una línea, al tocarla y seguirla con sus dedos se percató de que era una gaveta oculta. Insertando sus uñas pudo abrirla y el cuadro no se vio afectado en lo absoluto, era un pequeño hueco entre el retrato y la pared lo más seguro oculto con magia a simple vista, allí en ese pequeño espacio habían varios documentos que al leerlos pudo confirmar que era la información que necesitaban sobre Blad Valquiria, rápidamente los enrolló y los guardo en una de sus botas. Volvió a dejar el cuadro tal como estaba y se dirigió en busca de los chicos.

Mientras caminaba en busca de sus compañeros escucho un ruido, sigilosamente lo siguió y se llevó una gran sorpresa al toparse con Tonks.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la auror que esta vez llevaba el cabello con retoques de color morado.

-Yo...nosotros...es muy largo de explicar-

-Deberías estar en Hogwarts, si no hubiese sido yo quien chocara contigo estarías en problemas-

-¿Hay más aurores?-

-No. Pero no tardan en llegar, quieren revisar la mansión en la noche, han estado apareciendo extrañas criaturas pero no las hemos podido ver bien ya que en cuanto llegamos desaparecen-

-¿Criaturas?-

Escucharon un estruendo que provenía de arriba, así que juntas corrieron hacia las escaleras.

-¿Hay alguien más contigo?-

-Sí. Harry y Malfoy-

-¿Malfoy?-no pudo preguntar mas ya que los chicos aparecieron de pronto y mientras bajaban las escalera Draco gritaba.

-¡Corre Granger!- En un instante los chicos ya estaban a dos escalones de ellas.

-¿Tonks?-pregunto Harry sorprendido de verla

-Vamos Potter no hay tiempo-decía Draco con falta de aire. Tomo a Hermione de la mano y la jalo hacia la salida de la mansión seguidos de Harry y Tonks.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto la auror a un asustado Harry que no le pudo contestar ya que poco antes de llegar a la puerta sintieron un gran estruendo.

El piso tembló y los chicos frenaron al instante, escucharon un horrible chillido de una voz gruesa como la de un gigante. Cuando giraron lentamente Tonks y Hermione se sorprendieron al ver una estatua de la estatura de ellas, la castaña se soltó del agarre de Draco, tomo su varita y empezó a lanzarle hechizos seguida de la autor.

-¿Enserio Granger? Crees que no lo hemos intentado- La chica lo fulminó con su mirada y ambas desistieron de atacar.

En cuanto dejo de recibir ataques la estatua empezó a caminar lento hacia ellos y con cada paso que daba agrietaba un poco el suelo. Los chicos no esperaron y enseguida salieron corriendo de la mansión girando sus cabezas en momentos para poder apreciar como la criatura destrozaba la gran puerta de dos simples puños.

- ¿Que rayos es eso?- preguntaba Hermione mientras corrían

-Es un golems -contesto Tonks

-¿un golem?-repitieron los tres chicos al unísono

-Es casi indestructible, solo la persona que lo creo puede detenerlo-

El golem empezó a correr tras ellos, a pesar de estar echo de roca era increíblemente rápido, cada vez se acercaba más y más a sus víctimas.

-Pues debemos ver como destruirlo o por lómenos detenerlo para podernos transportar- gritaba Malfoy

El golem casi los alcanzaba así que decidieron separarse en los árboles, parecía buena idea solo seguiría a uno de ellos, pero jamás se imaginaron que este se frenaría y de pronto de un circulo que se formó alrededor de él apareciendo tres más y fueron cada uno tras un chico.

Hermione trataba de pensar en algo y llego a la misma conclusión que Malfoy debían detenerlos de laguna manera para podrecen trasladar, de pronto noto el golem tras de ella, hechizó el suelo que acababa de pasar con un Deprimo haciendo un gran agujero, en cuanto el golem paso cayo en él y mientras trataba de escapar la castaña aprovecho para hacer una señal lanzando una luz entre los arboles la cual Harry noto y corrió tras ella mientras el golem lo seguía, giro un momento y lanzo un Bombarda Máximo que desbarato al golem pero tuvo que seguir corriendo ya que los pedazos de roca se empezaron a unir para reconstruirse.

Tonks también vio el rayo de luz de Granger y escucho la explosión que ocasionó Harry, la chica corría mientras era perseguida, rápidamente uso un hechizo que la hizo invisible por unos segundos (Cripsis) los suficientes para que el golem sin saber a dónde había ido su víctima siguiera corriendo pasando al lado de ella sin notarla. Aprovechando eso lo ataco con un hechizo haciendo que las piernas del golem se volviesen como gelatina, no se podía levantar pero se empezó a arrastrar con sus brazos tras ella, la auror siguió lanzando un par de hechizos de ataque pero no le hizo nada así que corrió a reunirse con los otros chicos antes de que su enemigo se reincorporara.

Los Griffindor y la auror se reencontraron pero... ¿Y Malfoy?

-No lo he visto- dijo Harry

-No podemos irnos sin él -decía Hermione mientras trataba de llenar de nuevo sus pulmones

-En cinco minutos el traslador se activara y si no lo encontramos se quedara aquí-completo Harry

Escucharon una gran explosión y se dirigieron hacia el lugar pues lo más probable es que se tratara de Draco. En cuanto llegaron encontraron al chico en el suelo mientras un golem se regeneraba.

-¡Malfoy!- grito Hermione

El rubio la escucho y trato de ir hacia ellos pero su cabeza sangraba y estaba mareado del golpe que había recibido al parecer por parte del golem.

Los chicos corrieron hacia él pero el golem era más rápido, se lanzó sobre el rubio que sin tiempo de girarse los tres chicos reaccionaron rápidamente y le lanzaron un triple Bombarda Máximo haciendo volar el golem en pedazos frente a un Slytherin completamente sorprendido al sentir la brisa del ataque llevándose los restos de su enemigo, esto gracias a que Harry les había dicho como desbarató a su anterior agresor. Draco cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer

-Malfoy-llamo Harry mientras se acercaba a él.

Algo en el bolsillo de Hermione empezó a brillar era el traslador. Harry sostuvo a Draco de un brazo mientras Tonks tomaba del otro, la castaña puso su mano sobre el pecho del Slytherin y unos segundos antes de desaparecer vieron a los otros tres golems saltando sobre ellos y se chocaron entre si ya que el traslador fue más rápido.

Los cuatro chicos aparecieron en la oficina de McGonagall, Harry y Tonks soltaron a Draco que debido a lo débil que estaba empezó a vomitar en el suelo mientras los otros tres chicos trataban de reponerse sosteniéndose de algo para no dejarse caer y hacerle compañía al rubio.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- pregunto McGonagall mientras se acercaba a Malfoy

-Golems- respondió Harry

-! -¡Minerva explícame que está pasando!-

Al escuchar a la auror la anciana se ergio soltando a Malfoy sorprendida de verla allí, tal parece que ahora debían informarle de todo lo ocurrido con la familia de su primo.

-¡Draco!-grito Hermione mientras corría hacia el chico que se había desmayado -Hay que llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey- El rubio alcanzo a escuchar esto antes de quedar inconsciente y supo que de ella era la última voz que escucho en el bosque prohibido.

Luego de dejar a Malfoy en la enfermería y saber que estaba fuera de peligro, McGonagall se dispuso a contarle todo a Tonks y esta a su vez le explicó el motivo de su visita a la mansión. Los Griffindor no podían hacer más que marcharse a su torre, la directora les ordeno descansar en la mañana hablarían de lo ocurrido.

-Malfoy ha encontrado algo- le susurro Harry ya en la sala común a su amiga

-¿Y qué es?-

- No lo sé. No me alcanzo a decir-

-Yo también encontré algo-

Harry la miro sin poderlo creer mientras Hermione encaminaba su mano hacia sus botas pero la voz de Ron la detuvo.

-¡Chicos!.. ¿Qué ha pasado?, parece que se hubiesen peleado con alguien o...algo-

Los dos amigos se miraron y Hermione sin perder tiempo respondió-Fuimos a recolectar soñadoras en la entrada del bosque, nos caímos por una pequeña loma y fue un poco complicado salir de allí-

-¿soñadoras?-

-Sí. Luego te explicare para que sirvan por ahora solo queremos descansar-

Hermione esperaba que Ron le creyera y dejara de preguntar, por supuesto funcionó pero solo con el pelirrojo pues la menor de los Weasley que ingreso tras su hermano sabía que no era cierto.

-Harry- llamo la chica y el obediente fue con ella -vamos atenderé esas heridas-

-No te preocupes son pequeños rasguños-

-No importa que sean pequeños, se pueden infectar- Tomo la mano de su novio y lo llevo al cuarto que este y Ron compartían.

-También deberías venir Hermione -la invito Ginny antes de ingresar a la habitación.

-No, no te preocupes yo estoy bien solo necesito un baño-

-Pero Hermione... -

-Tranquilo Ron estoy bien, nos veremos mañana- Sin darle tiempo de pronunciar más que su nombre se perdió al término de las escaleras.

Luego de obligar a Harry a que se sentara mientras ella le atendía sus pequeños rasguños, Ginny empezó a dejar caer pequeñas gotas de sus ojos mientras su novio se limitaba a limpiarlas con delicadeza.

-No quiero que te pase nada malo-susurraba ella

-No me pasara nada-

-Harry prométeme. Prométeme que no me dejaras sola-

El chico la acerco a él besándola y luego se separó un poco para finalmente contestarle igualmente en susurros.

-No te dejare sola, te lo prometo...siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase-

Siguieron entre besos y no se percataron que Ron abrió un poco la puerta, quiso interrumpirlos pero prefirió marcharse y dejarlos solos un rato. Aun no se acostumbraba muy bien a ver a su hermanita con su mejor amigo pero ese no era momento de molestarlos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jonathan Lavsge**_

Hermione ya había tomado su baño, se había puesto su pijama y se dispuso a leer los documentos que había encontrado en la mansión los cuales había guardado bajo llave en una de sus gavetas.

Entre más leía más asqueada y sorprendida quedaba, Blad Valquiria era un mago negro despiadado, se había erradicado en un pequeño pueblo de Rumania, aterrorizaba a los Muggles del pueblo y de los pueblos vecinos hasta convertirse en una gran leyenda.

Tenía al pueblo en el que vivía de rebaño, su mayor diversión eran las doncellas y una de estas fue también su perdición.

Blad fue asesinado a principios del siglo xx por unos monjes pertenecientes a una orden llamada los Secreatis que se dedicaban a cazar seres sobrenaturales.

Blad dejo un heredero su ubicación fue desconocida hasta 1957 que nuevamente empezaron a encontrarse victimas desangradas a las afueras de Jabarovsk Rusia, no habían direcciones tan solo estaba escrito un nombre.

En aquellos documentos describían las formas escalofriantes y asquerosas con las que Blad mataba y torturaba a los Muggles, para evitar ser atrapado por el ministerio usaba los cadáveres de algunas de sus víctimas como soldados a su disposición que vigilaban y protegían su castillo.

Para mantenerlos en pie les proporcionaba sangre de Muggles y de algunos magos que eran atrapados haciéndolos extremadamente fuertes.

Hermione sintió escalofrío de solo imaginar esas atrocidades, debió haber sido un mago negro muy poderoso, pero... ¿por qué Lucios escondió esta información? ¿Quién está detrás de ella? las respuestas a estas preguntas debían esperar hasta cuando Draco este nuevamente consiente por lo menos era lo que ella esperaba.

Los incomodos rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana cumplían con su trabajo despertando a un malhumorado Malfoy que tuvo que pestañear varia veces para poder visualizar bien pues no creía que la silueta que estaba frente a él era una Hermione distraída y acompañándolo en silencio. La chica estaba sentada en una silla a unos cuantos pasos de su cama y enseguida relaciono su silueta con la que vio aquella noche después del ataque en el bosque, en efecto era la misma persona, ¿pero por qué? ¿Porque ella lo acompañaba en silencio cuando él se encontraba herido e inconsciente? eso era algo que de alguna forma debía averiguar.

-¡Granger!-

Hermione dio un gran respingón pues se encontraba tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que no se percató en que momento despertó Draco.

-Malfoy-

-Que ha ocurrido-

-Te desmayaste en cuanto regresamos, ¿el golem te alcanzo a lastimar?-

-No directamente, hizo que me cabeza chocara contra el suelo tras un ataque-

-Malfoy. Harry me ha dicho que encontraste algo-

Draco se sobresaltó al recordar el frasco, se sentó y noto que no tenía su camisa puesta, pero al revisarse por debajo de las mantas se relajó cuando vio que aun llevaba sus pantalones, mientras una Hermione que estaba frente a él se sonrojaba con las acciones del chico.

Malfoy se levantó de su cama y soltó una sonrisa al ver a Hermione girar su rostro para no ver su torso desnudo, aunque llevaba sus pantalones ella se sentía incomoda.

-¿Que pasa Granger? deberías aprovechar y admirar mientras puedas, no creo que vuelvas a tener tanta suerte-

-Gracias pero no me quiero arriesgar a que me sangren los ojos-

La sonrisa de Draco se borró y con una mueca seria en su rostro se acercó a ella hasta quedar de frente, Hermione daba pequeños vistazos hacia él pero rápidamente fijaba su mirada en el suelo, sabía que el niño petulante y engreído ya no era tan niño al igual que sus amigos pero no creyó comprobarlo tan de cerca. El rubio poso sus manos en los brazos de la silla encerrando a la castaña en los suyos sin tocarla.

-Sabes Granger, algún día...-

El rubio se sobresaltó al igual que Hermione en cuanto escucharon la voz de McGonagall interrumpiendo junto a Pomfrey.

-Draco, me alegra que ya se encuentre en mejor estado-

-Y al parecer en buena compañía-bufaba Pomfrey mientras se retiraba

-Directora McGonagall- se apresuró a saludar la chica empujando a Draco por su pecho desnudo para apartarlo de ella.

-Si no estoy interrumpiendo. Me gustaría saber cómo resulto el viaje a la mansión -

Mientras Hermione pasaba colores gracias a el comentario de la anciana Draco la miro

Con desdén mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su cama.

-Encontré unos documentos sobre Blad y ahí un nombre escrito en ellos, más tarde iré a la biblioteca para investigar sobre el.-

-Muy bien Hermione, lo mejor será que me entregue esos documentos, los mantendré a salvo y tratare de hacer mis propias investigaciones-

La chica acento y saco los documentos de su bolso para luego entregárselos a la anciana.

- Y usted Malfoy, Harry me dicho que encontró algo-

-Cuando quiera declarármele a una chica se lo contare a Potter seguro me ahorrara muchas palabras-

El chico se relajó en el espaldar de su cama y sonrió al ver como Hermione le dedicaba una mirada enojada.

-No he roto nuestro acuerdo Granger no lo e insultado o ¿sí?-

-Draco, ha encontrado algo que sea útil o no-

-Lastimosamente se me ha caído cuando escapábamos del golem así que digamos que no. No he encontrado nada-

Minerva y Hermione se miraron entre sí, ambas daban muy poca credibilidad a lo que Draco les decía pero ninguna de las dos dijo más sobre el tema.

-Hermione creo que es mejor que dejemos descansar al joven Draco-

La chica acento en silencio y ambas se retiraron dejando a un muy callado Malfoy.

Harry encontró a McGonagall y a Hermione saliendo de la enfermería

-¿Ha dicho que es lo que encontró?-

-No, dice que lo perdió cuando escapábamos de la mansión -

-Entonces ¿no hay nada? ¿Nos arriesgamos en vano?- decía Harry enojado olvidando lo que le había comentado Hermione la noche anterior.

-No Harry, Hermione encontró información muy valiosa, por ahora no podemos hacer más que cerciorarnos de que sea cierta y luego vemos que paso proseguir-

-Directora y Tonks...-

-Ella nos ayudara los mas que pueda, tratara de investigar en el ministerio-respondió presurosamente McGonagall interrumpiendo a Hermione.

-Ahora será mejor que vallan e desayunar, cuando sepa algo los are llamar a mi oficina-

Ambos chicos silenciaron y no hicieron más que contemplar el camino por el que se perdía la directora.

-¿Enserio le crees a Malfoy?-

-No, y si quiere que le sigamos ayudando tendrá que cooperar-

-Entonces hablemos con él- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la enfermería

-¡No!-

-¿No? pero Hermione acabas de decir que...-

-Si.-lo interrumpió- Pero por ahora dejémoslo descansar, primero quiero investigar sobre un nombre que encontré, vamos comamos algo y luego vamos a la biblioteca te lo explicare todo-

Luego de que estuviera seguro de que Granger y McGonagall se habían marchado, tomo el frasco de su bolsillo y lo abrió, saco el pergamino que este contenía pero al extenderlo se llevó una gran sorpresa, la escritura estaba en otro idioma ninguno que el conociera. Lanzo el frasco con fuerza rompiéndolo contra la pared, arrugo el papel en sus manos pero antes de romperlo se calmó y decidió volverlo a guardar en su bolsillo. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama jalando de su cabello, no lo entendía ¿qué quería indicarle su madre?, la caligrafía no era de ella pero estaba seguro que era una pista y por eso lo había dejado guardado en el escritorio. Se quedó viendo a la nada sin poder entender y luego de un gran suspiro cerro sus ojos para poder descansar otro poco.

Draco fue dado de alta el lunes en la mañana, pero en vez de dirigirse a sus clases prefirió ir a la biblioteca, debía asegurarse de que idioma era el de aquel pergamino, se dirigió hacia una de las mesas a pesar de los regaños de madame Pince al verlo ingresar a deshoras.

El rubio dejo sus cosas en la mesa y empezó a buscar entre los libros pero no encontraba nada, se quitó su túnica y la dejo sobre el espaldar de su silla pues ya había pasado casi una hora y se empezaba a sofocar al no obtener resultados.

Draco camino entre los estantes tratando de buscar algún libro que le sirviera y sin darse cuenta se alejó de su mesa y llego a una parte un poco oscura al fondo de la biblioteca, en medio de dos estantes había una puerta cerrada y enseguida se percató de que era la sección prohibida de la biblioteca pero lamentablemente también era prohibida para él, desde que la guerra termino y Snape murió, ningún Slytherin tenía permitido el ingreso a ella ni siquiera los perfectos.

Con un gesto de molestia dibujado en su rostro se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver por donde había venido, pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, corrió a ocultarse tras un estante para ver quien salía de ella, una sonrisa cambio la mueca de molestia al ver que era Granger quien salía de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Hermione caminaba mientras leía un libro, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentirse vigilada, diviso por todas partes pero no vio a nadie, siguió su camino y se adentró en medio de dos estantes, luego dio un gran sobresalto al escuchar unos libros caer a su espalda, la castaña se giró pero nuevamente se fijó que estaba sola, acelero su paso y empezó a caricia su varita fuerte mente, faltaba poco para salir de en medio de los estantes pero antes de llegar al final de su recorrido sintió a alguien detrás de ella, se giró lentamente con su varita dispuesta a defenderse pero nuevamente vacío, se volvió a girar para continuar con su camino y dio un gran grito al ver a Draco parado a unos cuantos centímetros frente a ella.

-Buuu...-fue lo único que dijo el rubio para hacerla gritar mientras él no podía para de reír

-Granger...hubieras...visto tu cara-decía el entre risas

-Eres un imbécil, creí que eras una de esas criaturas, claro que tú no te diferencias mucho de ellas-respondió ella en un tono bastante enojado -casi te lanzo un cruciatus aun que aun puedo hacerlo-

-Puedes decir lo que sea Granger pero ya me diste el gusto de hacerte gritar-

Luego de que Draco terminara de reír y Hermione dejara a un lado la tentación de transformarlo en hurón vinieron las palabras.

-Creí que seguías en la enfermería-

-Me han dejado salir en la mañana-

-Entonces deberías estar en clases no aquí-

-Es verdad pero decidí seguirte y esperar para poderte sorprender- respondió con un toque de ironía en sus palabras

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió por su camino

-Granger-llamo con un tono un poco fuerte

-No tengo tiempo para ti y tus niñadas Malfoy-

-¿Tienes acceso a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca?-

-Eso no es algo que a ti no te importa- respondió girándose hacia el

-Te he visto salir de allí-

-Entonces por qué preguntas-

-Necesito un favor-

Hermione desorbito sus ojos y entre abrió su boca, ¿había escuchado bien? Draco Malfoy ¿acababa de decir la palabra favor? era algo que si no lo hubiese escuchado personalmente no lo hubiese creído.

-Deja esa cara de...sorpresa y dime si puedes o no-

Hermione no podía vocalizar bien y con una pequeña sonrisa respondió.

-Ah... no...Se... eso de, depende de que se trate-

Draco se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano algo que la sorprendió aún más

-Necesito que descifres que dice aquí- decía mientras le ponía el pergamino en la palma a la chica.

-Que...-

-Es lo que encontré en mi mansión, mi madre lo dejo escondido pero no quiero que McGonagall se entere-dijo lo último levantando una ceja para que Hermione entendiera.

La chica acento y procedió a ver que había escrito en el pergamino, pero por más que lo viera no lograba descifrar que idioma era.

-Por tu rostro veo que tú tampoco lo conoces- le expreso Draco al ver que ella tampoco tenía idea alguna

-Eh estado buscando algún libro que me brinde alguna idea de que idioma pueda ser pero ninguno de estos libros dice nada-

-Y quieres que revise en la sección prohibida-

-Exacto-

-Está bien pero tendrás que dejarme el pergamino-

-Granger, aun no le digas nada a Potter, primero averigüemos que dice ese papel-

- ¿Y McGonagall?-

-No me preguntes por qué pero no confió mucho en ella-

-Está bien pero creo que si Harry lo sabe es más fácil entre-

-Enserio Granger? por lo que se Potter y Weasley no son muy dados a la lectura-respondió Draco nuevamente con risas

Aunque quería pelearle por tal comentario prefirió callar pues lo que el rubio decía no estaba muy lejos de la realidad ya que sus dos amigos no era mucho lo que les gustara investigar.

-Vamos Granger se lo diremos en cuanto tengamos la información completa-

-Está bien - y sin más ambos se retiraron esperando a lo que ella pudiera investigar.

-¿Crees que Hermione acepte ir al baile conmigo?-le preguntaba Ron entre susurros a Harry en medio de la clase de pociones

-Pues no lo sabrás hasta que le preguntes -

-Bien la invitare a dar una vuelta por el castillo y le preguntare-

-Buena suerte-

-Creo que los señores Potter y Weasley ya han terminado su poción para darle vida a un objeto, que tal si la ponen en práctica frente a todos- les interrumpió la profesora Tanechima proveniente de Japón por ende muy hermosa pero su belleza era opacada por su mal carácter y estricta disciplina.

-Ah... profesora-trato de hablarle Harry pero esta alzo un dedo en forma de silencio y luego señalo el objeto, definitivamente le recordaba a Snape.

-Bien- susurro Harry con resignación mientras vertía parte de la pócima en la pequeña lámpara la cual él y Ron debían darle vida esperando tener un resultado favorable.

-Harry ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Debes tener en cuenta que no me cerciore de que los ml de cada ingrediente Allan sido los indicados-

Harry miro a su amigo sorprendido mientras giraba su cabeza y entre cerraba los ojos. Pero no pudo decirle nada ya que la lámpara se empezó a mover, era como si bailara sobre la madera, se mecía de un lado a otro. Los dos chicos alcanzaron a soltar una pequeña sonrisa pero se borró de inmediato cuando la lámpara dejo de moverse y se empezó a prender y a apagar para al final dejar salir un gran sonido como el de una olla a punto de estallar seguido de humo, los estudiantes y la profesora se tuvieron que tapar los oídos ya que el ruido era horripilante y final mente la lámpara se empezó a derretir.

- Pobre lámpara- decía Ron en murmullo a su amigo, luego carraspeo un poco -Profesora la lámpara estuvo viva aunque haya sido por un instante y ese era el adjetivo ¿no?-

-Tiene razón Weasley y creo que merecen algo por su tan notable esfuerzo. 30 puntos menos para Griffindor- La sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en Ron cayó enseguida

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-20 por su falta de atención en clases y 10 por sus insensateces-

-Parece que hay un nuevo alumno predilecto en pociones-se escuchó entre risas a Seamus.

Transcurrieron los días y Draco empezó a seguir a Hermione, la interceptaba en cada pasillo, en los cambios de clase, antes de ir al comedor cuando no estaban Harry o los hermanos Weasley a su lado.

-Suficiente-le grito Hermione enojada-ya te dije que cuando lo de cifre te buscare-

-Y cuando va a ser eso Granger-respondió el mientras la sujetaba de los hombros exasperado por resultados luego de haberla jalado a un aula vacía.

-Mañana ya es sábado y no as echo nada-

-Pues tal vez si me dejaras en paz un instante lograría avanzar un poco-

Draco la soltó y empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras escondía su labio inferior bajo el superior.

-Malfoy-decía Hermione luego de un suspiro-comprendo que estés desesperado pero debes darnos tiempo para ayudarte-

-¿Comprendes? no. tu no comprendes nada que no tenga que ver con san Potter o con el pobretón de Weasley-

El rubio se marchó enojado sin darle tiempo a la chica de responder, y poco después salió ella a zancadas furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese presumido? primero la buscaba para pedirle un favor y luego la seguía hasta el grado de sentirse acosada y finalmente la trataba como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. Hermione no lo comprendía caminaba tan mal humorada con su cabeza envuelta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Harry iba tras ella.

-Hermione- llamaba el chico una y otra vez, pero al no obtener resultado tuvo que alcanzarla y sujetarla del brazo.

-¡Harry!- dijo está sorprendida

-Hermione ¿qué ocurre, por que estas tan enojada?-

-¿Enojada?-

-Sí. Que te a echo Malfoy-

-¿Malfoy?-

-Te oí decir hurón oxigenado así que algo me dice que se trata de el-

-Ah...no. No es nada, es que chocamos es todo-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí. Ah...recuerdas lo que te había dicho de los documentos que encontré, lo del nombre-

-Si-respondía intrigado

-Bien pues el nombre es we'in the club now sabía que era de una disco pero no me imagine que era de Jabarovsk Rusia-

-¿Rusia?-

-Sí. Esa información es muggle y fue lo único que pude encontrar-

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste a McGonagall?-

-Sí y me dijo que esperáramos hasta principios del otro mes mientras Tonks investiga un poco más-

Harry se quedó pensativo con la información y dejo el tema de Malfoy de lado algo que relajo un poco a Hermione, se sentía mal por ocultarle a su amigo la información del pergamino pero prefería no preocuparlo más, en partes estaba de acuerdo con Draco era mejor informarle sobre ello en cuanto lo descifraran.

Los días siguieron trascurriendo y con ellos se llevaron una semana más, los cuatro Griffindor estaban reunidos en la estancia de su torre pasando un poco el tiempo y no podían evitar observar a Lavender y Parvatil hablar emocionadas del baile de Halloween. No podían escuchar bien lo que decían pero Ginny alcanzo a escuchar sobre una salida y vestidos de seguro McGonagall les dejaría salir a comprar así que sin decirle más a sus amigos se dirigió hacia ellas y entre palabras y risas logro unírseles para también ir al día siguiente por su vestido. Luego se regresó con sus amigos e invito a Hermione a que fuera con ellas aunque a esta no le agradece mucho Lavender.

-Gracias Ginny pero ni siquiera sé si asistiré-

-Vamos Herms apenas es mitad de mes, pronto algún chico te invitara de seguro ahí varios haciendo fila para hacerlo- decía Ginny mirando disimuladamente a su hermano pero este no se percató pues al escuchar a su hermana miro a Harry con cara de preocupación y este le hizo señas para que se apurara.

-Ah... Herms, podrías ayudarme con algo que no entiendo, es sobre aritmecia-

-Claro Ron que dudas tienes-

-No. acompáñame a la biblioteca la duda que tengo es relacionada con un libro de allí-

-Mmm... Claro vamos-

Los dos chicos se marcharon rumbo a la biblioteca mientras Ginny y su novio se reían cómplices esperando a que Hermione aceptara al pelirrojo.

-Ron la biblioteca queda por allí- le decía Hermione señalando al otro lado del pasillo

-si... pero hay algo por este lado del pasillo que te quiero enseñar-

-Ron...-

-Por favor-

-Está bien- respondió ella alzando los hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia

Ron la llevo por varios pasillos y aunque no pronunciaban palabras, de momentos sus miradas se cruzaban pero al sentirse incomodos enseguida la giraban hacia otra parte. Luego de caminar un poco llegaron hacia las afueras en el jardín trasero de la escuela en donde se detuvieron y Hermione decidió romper el silencio.

-Ron que ocurre ¿qué me quieres enseñar?-

-Ah... ¡Esto!- respondió el un poco nervioso mientras señalaba una de las fuentes

-Ronald ¿me estás hablando enserio, me trajiste hasta aquí solo para mostrarme una fuente que he visto desde primer año?-

- Hermione-dio un gran suspiro tratando de tomar fuerzas y repitió-Hermione Granger ¿aceptarías ir al baile conmigo?-

La chica quedo sin habla, se irguió, soltó sus brazos que estaban cruzados y luego de tartamudear un poco termino aceptando.

No dijeron más palabras Ron estaba tan alegre, por esto le era difícil vocalizar así que prefirió marcharse antes de decir alguna tontería y dejarse llevar por sus emociones abrazándola y tal vez besándola. Quería llevar las cosas con calma, quería recuperarla y ese era el primer paso.

Hermione noto un brillo especial en los ojos azules de su amigo y eso la hizo sonrojar. Mientras Ron se marchaba ella no podía evitar soltar pequeñas sonrisas, por supuesto cuando él se giraba a verla las disimulaba.

Hermione emprendió camino aunque no sabía hacia donde, estaba distraída pensaba en que tal vez debía darle otra oportunidad al pelirrojo, quizá debería dejar de lado el motivo por el cual terminaron, le dolía un poco recordarlo pero debía admitir que Ron Weasley se estaba esforzando en enmendar su relación.

-Granger-

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, esa voz era inconfundible tan altanera y prepotente era como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima cada que la escuchaba.

Hermione quiso ignorarlo y siguió su camino sin darle importancia al rubio.

-Granger- seguía llamando este una y otra vez aunque entre más avanzaban bajaba más el tono de su voz.

Hermione seguía muy enojada con él por su última conversación, ya de por si lo detestaba y él hacia méritos para recalcarlo. Siguió por su camino y al parecer Draco desistió pues no la volvió a llamar, se apresuró a llegar a un pasillo con algunos estudiantes ya que sabía allí él no la buscaría.

En la hora del almuerzo Hermione y Ron se hacía miradas y se dedicaban pequeñas sonrisas algo que no pasó de ser percibido por sus dos amigos lo cual les indicaba que Granger y Weasley irían juntos al baile.

-¿Hermione iras con nosotras mañana a Hogsmeade? queremos encontrar el vestido perfecto- la invito Parvati mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-Ahora no tienes excusa Hermione- le apunto Ginny

-La cuestión es que ya tengo vestido para el baile- respondió muy alegre

-! -¡Queeeee!- se escuchó el unísono de las dos chicas mientras Harry y Ron reían entre ellos

-Chicas enserio eso no me preocupa tanto además mañana tengo algo pendiente en la biblioteca- esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry quien acento en disimulo.

-Tú nunca cambias Herms-resoplo Parvati negando con su cabeza

-Eso es lo que la hace tan especial- se apresuró a responder el pelirrojo con su mirada puesta en Hermione y esta no pudo evitar mostrase tímida ante el cumplido.

-Vamos romeo debemos irnos-lo llamo Harry tocando el hombro de su amigo

-A donde-pregunto Parvati

-Práctica de quidicht- respondió Ginny poniéndose en pie para retirarse con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Te veo más tarde Herms-le dijo Ron mientras se retiraba

-Yo también te veo después Hermione voy a buscar a Lavender-

Hermione se quedó sola y mientras escuchaba a los demás chicos reír y jugar miro a la puerta del comedor y diviso a Draco ingresar con su grupo de escoltas. La chica evito cruzar su mirada con la de él y empezó a recoger sus cosas en cuanto lo vio dirigirse hacia ella ¿Sería capaz de hablarle delante de todos? NO. Él no se atrevería, aún tenía una reputación que cuidar. Se alcanzó a levantar de su mesa pero el rubio ya estaba tras de ella junto al grupo de serpientes.

-Por qué tanta prisa Granger-

-Que te importa Malfoy-

-No sé, quizá no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad-respondió el con su risa maliciosa

-Claro Malfoy ¿es que acaso no tienes que cazar ratas para cenar?- la sonrisa de Draco se borró pero se escucharon unas tras de él que se silenciaron en cuanto les dio una mala mirada

-¿Y qué crees que hago aquí contigo?-

-Te equivocas Malfoy- se oyó la voz de Zabinni mientras Draco lo miraba desconcertado

-No degrades a las ratas, ella es algo mucho peor-sonreía con malicia el moreno mientras se acercaba a Hermione

-Es una asquerosa sangre sucia-todos los chicos empezaron a reír mientras Draco estiraba sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa "eso saca por ignorarme" pensaba el rubio.

Hermione se abrió camino entre las serpientes ya que la habían rodeado, pero Draco Hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle para que la retuvieran, se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído mientras Rick y Zabinni estaban desconcertados, pero su rostro cambio al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los dos gorilas para luego abrirle paso a la castaña que se marchó enojada y sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Que le has dicho Malfoy?-pregunto Rick

-Nada que no sea cierto, aunque la guerra haya acabado los de su especie siempre serán inferiores-

Blaise lo miro dudoso pero le siguió la risa a sus amigos.

Llego la mañana del domingo, Lavender y Parvati estaban emocionadas esperando a Ginny en la sala común y está también bajo con una gran sonrisa para marcharse con sus amigas pero no sin antes despedirse entre besos de Harry.

-Vamos Gin si no nos apresuramos se acabaran los vestidos más bonitos- le decía Lavender tratando de separarla de Harry.

Por fin se marcharon las tres chicas y dejaron al trio de oro solo como hacía tiempo no lo estaban.

-Bien chicos que les parece si bajamos a desayunar- propuso Ron juntando sus manos

-No yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca, más tarde comeré algo-

-Pero Herms terminaras debilitándote, necesitas energía para sumergirte en los libros-

-No te preocupes ya te dije que más tarde comeré algo-

Le respondió la chica al pelirrojo caminando de espaldas hacia la salida

-Hermione te alcanzare en la biblioteca-

-¡No! no te preocupes, deberías pasar tiempo con Ron no se ¿hacer cosas de chicos?-

Dicho esto se giró y salió de la sala dejándolos solos

-¿Cosas de chicos?- repetía Ron mientras Harry se encogía de hombros -y ahora ¿qué hacemos?-

-No sé ¿desayunar?-

-Si buena idea-

Los dos chicos fueron rumbo al comedor sin saber que más hacer en el día ya que al parecer sus vidas se tornaron demasiado alrededor de sus chicas. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón y debían pasar más tiempo juntos como los mejores amigos que eran.

Hermione llego a la biblioteca y si en días de clase no habían casi alumnos en ella, en domingos parecía un desierto, a excepción de unos 7 alumnos que en su gran mayoría eran de Hufflepuff, la castaña se dirigió hacia la sección prohibida pero esta vez no ingreso si no que espero en la puerta divisando para todas partes.

-Granger-la llamaron en voz baja -aquí, ven-

Hermione siguió la voz y se encontró con Draco tras un estante

-Habla Malfoy y espero que sea útil lo que tengas que decirme-

-¿Crees que si no lo fuera me habría arriesgado a hablarte cerca de Crabbe y Goyle?-

-Pues no creo que entiendan mucho el francés aduras penas pueden hablar-

-Tenemos suerte de que ese par sea tan idiota y se Allan dejado llevar por mi tono de voz-

-Te repito ¿es algo importante o me puedo ir?-

-Relájate Granger-

-Que encontraste-

-Esto-respondió Draco alzando un pequeño libro frente a ella

-Y eso es...-

-Un libro Granger- respondió con un tono burlón-

-¡No me digas!-

-Lo encontré entre las cosas de Blaise-

-¿Zabinni?-

-Si-

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?-

-Averígualo tú misma-le respondió ofreciéndole el libro

Hermione procedió a leer y quedo realmente sorprendida el ver que era un libro de lenguas muertas entre esas la de el pergamino.

-Por que Zabinni tiene algo así en sus manos-

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo-

-¿Cómo es que lo obtuvo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A esto- respondió señalando un sello que tenía el libro - es de una biblioteca muggle de Estados Unidos, San Francisco para ser más exactos-

Draco solo la miro extrañado primero porque no entendía muy bien del lugar que hablaba Hermione, había escuchado de las escuelas del otro lado del mar pero no tenía mucha relación sobre el nuevo continente a diferencia de ella que parecía conocerlo bien, por otra parte ¿qué hacia Zabinni con un libro perteneciente a los Muggles? algo no cuadraba.

-Bien creo que debemos aprovechar la mañana y traducir lo que dice el pergamino-

-Tienes razón según este libro es idioma celtibérico, no me es muy familiar creo que debo averiguar un poco-

-Sí, sí pero por ahora traduzcamos el pergamino, después tendrás tiempo de sumergirte en tus libros -

Con una mirada fulminante de Hermione ambos chicos se hicieron en una mesa apartada y empezaron su trabajo, traducían palabra por palabra, en realidad se llevaban bien como compañeros de investigación pues cada uno se encargó de una parte del trabajo complementándose perfectamente. Por supuesto eso se debía a que ambos eran de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts con la mejores calificaciones por no decir los dos mejores, no por nada habían llegado a ser perfectos. Tal vez si otro hubiera sido el pasado si hubieran llegado a ser amigos desde más jóvenes otra cosa hubiese sido, pero no. estaban ahí por un asunto de fuerza mayor, por una nueva amenaza a la cual ambos temían y les intrigaba, no por voluntad, aunque eso podría cambiar.

Estaban muy concentrados tanto que no notaron lo cerca que estaba el uno del otro, Malfoy fue el primero en reaccionar y se separó un poco de Hermione al percatarse de la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Diviso para todas partes pero estaban en una mesa demasiado alejada, además los demás alumnos y madame Pince estaban totalmente absorbidos en sus libros y por esto no notaban más presencias al igual que Hermione.

Con un gesto de calma miro a su compañera y no pudo evitar enfocarse en ella, nuca antes lo había hecho no tenía por qué, pero esta vez la tenía tan cerca que la empezó a ver detalladamente mientras ella seguía concentrada en su trabajo. Su cabello ya no era tan alborotado al contrario daba forma a unos adorables rizos, su rostro ya era el de una mujer la pequeña Granger había quedado atrás y sus labios, esos labios ahora los miraba provocativos como nunca antes ¿qué le pasaba? NO. No sabía pero ella era diferente a las demás chicas que había conocido, y así tan concentrada en su libro de alguna forma le parecía que se miraba "bella" ¿que...?no ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos movió su cabeza en negación tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente ¿Granger bella? no, que le estaba pasando debía concentrarse pero no podía, en cuanto la volvía a ver a su mente regresaba la palabra bella y esta vez la acompañaba hermosa. ¿Tal vez por eso Potter y Weasley siempre estaban con ella?

-Si...debe ser por eso-

-¿Por qué?- respondió la chica mirándolo al rostro

-Porque ¿qué?- decía Draco confundido

-Acabas de decir que debe ser por eso-

No podía creerlo acababa de responder a su pregunta mental sobre Potter y Weasley en voz alta. ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso había dicho algo más?

-Pues... por...por eso...- trato de vocalizar pero los nervios se lo impedían

-Olvídalo-le paso con furia los apuntes que ella había traducido y le señalo con su dedo -Son apellidos-

- ¿Apellidos? pero ¿por qué están en celtibérico?-

-No sé. Pero este- dijo ella mientras dibujaba una línea imaginaria con su dedo índice bajo un apellido -eh escuchado de ellos, son una familia de magos muy poderosa-

-Y además son sangre pura-completo el

-Crees que los demás apellidos también sean...-

-Pues creo que deberemos averiguarlo- respondió el rubio recargando su mandíbula en sus manos unidas.

-Bien creo que ya podremos decirle a Harry sobre el pergamino-

-Como quieras-

Hermione empezó a recoger sus cosas y entre estas guardo de nuevo el pergamino

-Granger, los documentos que encontraste ¿en dónde están?-

La chica lo miro con una mescla de enojo y confusión ¿acaso él y Harry la ignoraban? no podía creer que Draco fuera igual de distraído que Ron.

-Se los entregó a McGonagall. Tú mismo ve viste pasárselos-

Draco la miro confundido ¿qué le estaba pasando? había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Definitivamente debía hacer un alto y reacomodar sus prioridades. Cayendo en cuenta de su error se limitó a seguir preguntando sin importar que esto hiciera enojar aún más a Granger mostrándole que no le había prestado nada de atención ese día en la enfermería o por lo menos a lo importante.

-¿Y qué información contenían?-

¿Era enserio? dejando rodar sus ojos y con una risas entre suspiro ella le respondió mientras seguía guardando sus cosas.

-Es información de Blad Valquiria, sobro su historia de mago negro, su muerte, también dice que tiene un descendiente y además tienen escrito un nombre con letra diferente y según investigue es de una disco en Jabarovsk Rusia-

Sin más Hermione se marchó dejando al rubio con más dudas en su cabeza.

En cuanto la castaña tuvo la oportunidad informo a Harry sobre el pergamino y los apellidos que había en este. El chico no lograba enlazar nada estaba igual de confundido como Draco y Hermione.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué no confía aun en McGonagall?-

-No. pero creo que es mejor ser prudentes si informamos a McGonagall y Draco se entera puede que no vuelva a depositar esa pequeña confianza en nosotros-

-Tienes razón-

-Por ahora investigaremos sobre estas familias mientras Tonks nos ayuda desde el ministerio-

-¿Le contaras sobre el pergamino?-

-No exactamente Draco quiere que esto quede entre los tres pero podemos encontrar alguna excusa para que nos ayude a investigar-

-Bien pues creo que eso indica que será otra semana en la biblioteca- decía un Harry desanimado por la idea.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miraba sin poderlo creer ¿hablaba enserio? en los últimos días han sido contadas las veces que él la ha ayudado a investigar.

Harry sonrió y con una mano rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza algo apenado, sabía muy bien que quería decirle su amiga con aquel gesto.

-Vamos. Ron y Ginny nos esperan- fue lo único que él contesto para disimular un poco.

Hermione negó con su cabeza y blanqueo sus ojos para finalmente aceptar reunirse con los Weasley.

Seguían pasando los días, se acercaba el baile, en clases era de lo que más se hablaba, las cosas trascurrían con normalidad tanto que los Slytherin no desaprovechaban oportunidad alguna para hacer bromas y molestar a los alumnos, pero cuando alguna serpiente se sobrepasaba con Potter o alguno de sus amigos Draco debía intervenir aunque no lo quisiera hacer ya que ese era el trato con los dos Griffindor.

Una noche Ginny se encontró con Rick en un pasillo solitario algo que el chico quiso aprovechar pues era bien sabido que a pesar de ser de familia humilde la menor de los Weasley era considerada la chica más boinita de Hogwarts algo en lo que todos los Slytherin estaban de acuerdo incluido éste. No podía soportar que estuviera con el tonto de Potter mientras a ellos ni los volteara a ver y esta era una ocasión en la cual le podría demostrar de que se estaba perdiendo. Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera mostrar sus habilidades mágicas Draco intervino con un gran insulto hacia su compañero al verlo acechar a la pelirroja, la había defendido aunque él se negara a aceptar tras las preguntas de la chica y era algo que la estaba haciendo empezar a sospechar sobre algunas ideas.

Malfoy de nuevo se empezó a reunir con los dos Griffindor que conocían su secreto, como sospechaban los apellidos de aquel pergamino eran de familias de sangre pura, pero no solo eran de Gran Bretaña algunas eran de Alemania, también notaron que todos los apellidos empezaban con la letra O y luego de que Hermione detallara el trozo de papel se fijó que estaba cortado, lo habían cortado por los bordes lo que le dio la sospecha de que el pergamino era parte de un libro.

-¿Un libro de apellidos?- pregunta Harry

-Es lo que sospecho- suspiro Hermione mientras dejaba su pluma aun lado ya cansada.

Draco los observaba en silencio y pensativo, el conocía información sobre un libro por ese estilo, su padre lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión pero antes de darles a conocer sobre esto debía hablar con su madre, y así sin decir más se levantó de su asiento y se retiró en silencio. Los dos amigos lo miraron con desconfianza era cierto que no conversaban mucho en sus encuentros pero jamás se había quedado tan callado.

En dos días seria el gran baile, Harry tuvo que entrenar junto a los Weasley pues se acercaba el partido contra Revenclaw y serian un duro contrincante ya que desde hace un tiempo empezó a sobresalir un chico de su equipo era un cazador su nombre era Jonathan Lavsge y si él jugaba era casi que seguro que su equipo ganaría. Su casa no se podía sentir más orgullosa pues el chico se estaba convirtiendo en una figura del quidicht hasta el grado de que su nombre era mencionado para el equipo nacional del país. A Jonathan se le había subido la fama a la cabeza y no era para menos ya que la gran mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts suspiraban por él, tanto las de su casa como las de Hufflepuff, Griffindor y hasta Slytherin lo cual empezaba a incomodar a Draco y los demás chicos. Las mismas Ginny y Hermione habían reconocido que el chico era bastante guapo no se podía negar desatando así los celos de Harry y sobre todo los de Ron.

-Debo admitir que si no tuviera una actitud tan petulante tal vez me uniría a su club de fans- menciono la pelirroja con una gran mueca burlona al ver el rostro de Harry con cada una de sus palabras "¿celoso?" pensaba ella agraciada.

-No sé qué le ven, es un chico como cualquier otro- bufo Ron mientras terminaba de ajustar sus guantes, Ginny simplemente sonrió y se empezó a elevar en su escoba dejando a los dos chicos observando al fanfarrón de Jonathan pasearse alrededor del campo rodeado de chicas muy cariñosas con él.

-Vamos lo aplastaremos en el juego- le calmo Harry tocando el hombro de su amigo

Potter tomo su escoba y se empezó a elevar siguiendo a su novia mientras Ron se quedó viendo Jonathan que para él no era nada del otro mundo, pero para las chicas sí.

Sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar bajo unas hermosas y poco abultadas cejas las enamoraba, su cabello color miel el cual siempre estaba peinado hacia adelante y elevado le daba un toque de niño malo y su rostro compasaba con sus delgados labios que esbozaban una hermosa sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Era una mezcla de niño malo con carita de ángel y de un trato muy amable hacia las chicas lo cual las enloquecía algo que él no desaprovecharía pues debajo de tanta perfección había un completo "don juan".

Mientras sus amigos entrenaban Hermione decidió leer un poco bajo un árbol en el lago del castillo uno de sus lugares favoritos por el silencio que reinaba, según ella no había tenido el tiempo de estudiar lo suficiente para los éxtasis algo que la preocupaba mucho, quería sacar muy buenos resultados de estos para su futuro como maga así que si tenía un poco de tiempo libre y a solas como ahora no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Granger estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se fijó en que momento le llego compañía pues desde que se alejó del castillo unos ojos no le dejaban de vigilar hasta encontrar el momento adecuado y era precisamente este.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pelea de víboras **

-Granger- le llamo Zabinni con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz viperina y aún más al alzar su vista y contemplar que el moreno no se encontraba solo, pues Crabbe, Goyle y Rick ya la estaban rodeando dejándola sin ninguna escapatoria. Sin pensarlo 2 veces la chica les apunto con su varita y se enfrentó a ellos.

-¿qué quieres Zabinni?-

-buena pregunta Granger ya que ni yo lo sé- respondió el con una mano en su mentón mientras la recorría de arriba a abajo con su mirada y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-¡No te acerques!- le amenazo ella - porque te juro que me encantara dejar este mundo sin un Mortifago menos-

-espeliarmus- grito una voz femenina que empezó a reír después de haber desarmado a la castaña.

-buen trabajo Pansy- le felicito Zabinni mientras Hermione la miraba llena de furia.

Pansy los había seguido silenciosamente para esperar el momento adecuado y desarmar a Granger y así dejarla indefensa ante sus compañeros.

-¿Ahora qué tan valiente eres sin tu varita?- se burlaba Pansy mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros golpeando su rodilla con la varita de Hermione

Los Slytherin llevaron a Granger al bosque prohibido y ante la amenaza de 5 varitas ella no pudo hacer nada.

-Bien. Creo que este lugar es perfecto- decía Rick

-Pansy creo que es mejor que te vallas, una dama como tú no debe presenciar lo que pensamos hacer con esta asquerosa-

-¿y qué piensan hacer Blaise?-

-nada que ella no se merezca Malfoy- respondió Rick

-y por pura curiosidad ¿ella que se merece?-

-nada que se de tu incumbencia- decía Blaise notablemente enojado -y será mejor que te marches porque ese roll del defensor de los amigos de Potter te queda muy mal-

Draco soltó una fuerte carcajada y se acercó a los chicos desafiante

-¿tú me estas amenazando a mí? Blaise?-

-tómalo como quieras-

-y si no me marcho. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Enseguida Blaise le apunto con su varita seguido del par de gorilas mientras Rick seguía apuntando a Hermione.

-esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta así que será mejor que te marches- volvió a amenazar el moreno

-vamos Draco déjalos que se diviertan con esa impura- le decía Pansy luego de acercarse a él y tomarlo del brazo

Malfoy se tensó y puso una cara de muy pocos amigos, pero ante la amenaza de sus compañeros no pudo hacer más que dar media vuelta y empezar a marcharse con Parkinson.

Blaise y los otros chicos se acercaron a la castaña y con sus varitas empezaron a molestar su falda. Malfoy alcanzo a leer en los labios de Hermione su nombre casi en suplica " Mal...foy" pero aun así no se detuvo y estaba dispuesto a irse, el solo había seguido a Pansy al verla escabullirse tan sigilosamente hacia el lago y cuando contemplo la escena de sus compañero amenazando a Hermione quedo sin saber que hacer pues aunque debía ayudarla por su acuerdo con los Griffindor sabía que era mucho riesgo tener a sus amigos de enemigos como seguro serian después de él salvarla, aun así los siguió hasta el bosque prohibido y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto pero era demasiado riesgo y no sabía si merecía la pena.

Draco iba tan adsorbido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al escuchar a Hermione gritar y entonces se giró sobre sus pies y pudo contemplar una escena que lo dejo helado. Granger estaba en el suelo sujeta por Rick con sus manos en la cabeza mientras Blaise jugaba con su varita a tocarle las piernas y el par de gorilas simplemente sonreían.

- ¿ni siquiera sientes solidaridad femenina?- le preguntaba Draco a Pansy aun sabiendo la respuesta.

La chica soltó al rubio y contemplo a sus amigos sintiendo escalofríos con los gritos de Granger pues el saber lo que esos chicos querían la hizo sentir un poco culpable, empezó a caminar lentamente de espaldas para terminar huyendo y dejando tal situación atrás.

Blaise abrió la blusa de Granger de un solo tirón pues al ser un bonito día ella decidió no usar su túnica ni suéter y por esto Zabinni pudo divisar fácilmente sus sostén, el moreno trato de besarla pero ella logro escupir su rostro lo cual lo enojo hasta el grado de levantar su mano para intentar golpearla pero una luz que impacto en Crabbe y le seguido otra impactando en Goyle dejándolos en el suelo lo detuvo. Rick enseguida soltó a Hermione y se puso en pie apuntando a un muy enojado Malfoy.

-Expulso- grito Rick pero Draco demostrando sus habilidades para los duelos logro esquivarlo y le devolvió el hechizo haciendo caer a su oponente tan fuertemente sobre su brazo que lo hacía retorcer del dolor al parecer por una fractura.

Blaise se puso en pie lentamente y apunto al rubio muy nervioso

-vamos Malfoy solo pensábamos darle un buen susto-

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y mientras chasqueaba su lengua en forma de negación se empezó a acercar a su compañero apuntándole con su varita.

-Blaise. No pensé que calleras tan bajo ¿acaso no hay voluntarias para tus caprichos?-

La castaña aprovecho y se fue hacia un lado un poco nerviosa mientras contemplaba a Rick retorciéndose de dolor.

-Tranquilo Malfoy, la chica ya está libre. Llévatela y haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado-

-no lo creo. Alguien tan miserable como tú merece su castigo-

-¿es enserio? cuantas veces no deseaste la muerte para esta impura y ahora la salvas y la defiendes-

-para mí ni la más baja y asquerosa criatura merece lo que tú estabas a punto de hacer-

-¡pues nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella no nos hubiera provocado!- gritaba Blaise con furia mientras Malfoy daba pequeños vistazos fugaces a Hermione como pidiendo una explicación no sin dejar de prestar atención a su oponente.

-quee!- decía ella confusa -¿de que estas hablando?-

-¿ahora te aras la inocente cuando bien te nos insinuabas cerca a las mazmorras con poca ropa?-

Draco quedo notablemente confundido "¿otra mentira de Blaise?" pensaba mientras Hermione le apuntaba con su dedo gritándole "eres un maldito mentiroso" por lo cual dejaba ver nuevamente su sostén ya que no podía apuntarse su blusa.

- ¿y crees que así demuestras todo lo contrario?- le reganaba Draco señalando su blusa abierta con movimientos de su cabeza, haciendo que esta se pusiera roja y se cerrara fuertemente la blusa.

Malfoy no lo dudo más de seguro era una mentira de Blaise ya que no creía que Granger fuese capaz de algo así por lo tanto desarmo a Blaise y luego guardo su varita para finalmente alzar sus puños para invitarlo a enfrentarse así.

Blaise lo entendió y sin dudarlo envió su primer golpe reventando el labio de su compañero pues Malfoy no era muy bueno con las peleas pero eso no quería decir que Zabinni fuera mejor y Draco logro impactar un gran puño en toda su nariz haciéndolo caer lo cual Draco aprovecho para rematarlo en el suelo hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente por los golpes.

-Malfoy- la voz de Hermione fue lo único que lo hizo reaccionar y dejar de lado a Zabinni en el suelo prácticamente inconsciente por los golpes.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el rubio luego de acercarse a ella

-si gracias- respondió ella nerviosa y más aún cuando sintió como él le ponía su túnica para cubrirla.

-ven regresemos al castillo- y dicho esto ambos se marcharon dejando atrás a un grupo de serpientes dolidas e inconscientes en el suelo.

Antes de llegar al castillo Hermione se zafo de la mano del rubio pues este la había sujetado de ella para que fuera cerca a él, algo que se le hizo extraño a ella ya que los podía ver los demás alumnos aunque por fortuna no fue así.

-Malfoy... Gracias- decía ella con su vista en el suelo -si no hubiera sido por ti... no sé qué hubiese pasado-

El rubio hizo lo mismo que ella aquel día en el baño y sin pensarlo limpio las lágrimas que había dejado escapar la chica de una manera tierna.

-es parte del trato ¿no?-

Granger se alejó de él y emprendió camino hacia el castillo pero la voz del rubio la detuvo.

-Granger. Podrías agradecerme lo que hice de una sola manera- y entonces fue el quien emprendió camino -sígueme - y aunque ninguno de los dos entendió por qué, Hermione lo siguió sin decir nada más perdiéndose ambos en la entrada del castillo.

El equipo de Griffindor había acabado su práctica de quidicht e iban de regreso hacia su sala común cuando vieron pasar a un grupo de estudiantes presurosos hacia la enfermería, algo que los desconcertó. Luego vieron pasar a Luna junto a su novio Theodore Nott permitiendo que Ginny los interceptara.

-¡Luna!- llamo la pelirroja haciendo detener a la Revenclaw -dinos que sucede-

-¡oh! hola chicos ¿acaso no se han enterado aun?-

-¿sobre qué?- pregunto Harry

-Pues que han encontrado a Blaise,Rick,Crabbe y Goyle inconscientes y mal heridos- contesto Theo -parece que fue Malfoy quien les ha dejado así-

-¿Malfoy?- se escuchó en unísono a todo el equipo mientras Theo proseguía su camino de la mano de su novia.

El equipo completo no lo podía creer y luego de mirarse entre sí fueron tras los demás chicos rumbo a la enfermería para poder comprobar lo que habían escuchado. En cuanto llegaron se asombraron al ver a las 4 serpientes golpeadas y adoloridas inclusive Blaise aún seguía inconsciente.

-¡Fuera, fuera!- regañaba Pomfrey indignada -esto no es un espectáculo- y luego de sacar a todos los alumnos cerros las grandes puertas.

-¿Por qué Malfoy los habrá atacado?- pregunto Dean

-No lo sé.-respondía Ron - pero debieron hacerle enojar bastante para que el hurón se comportara así- definitivamente estaban totalmente sorprendidos y extrañados por el comportamiento del rubio y así se marcharon a su torre planteándose varias hipótesis mientras Harry guardaba silencio totalmente pensativo.

Luego de caminar por unos cuantos pasillos llegaron a uno que no era muy transitado e ingresaron a un aula que al parecer no se utilizaba desde hace mucho. Malfoy ingreso y luego Hermione pero esta última se quedó de pie junto a la puerta mientras él se agachaba y sacaba algo de unas baldosas del suelo.

-Ajusta la puerta-

-NO-

-Vamos Granger no te pienso cobrar como crees o... deseas...- decía esto último arrastrando sus palabras con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver la actitud de la chica.

-podríamos decir que estamos a pases nosotros también...-

-podríamos pero no.- la interrumpió el levantándose- se honesta Granger después de esto muchos Slytherin o puede que hasta todos se vallan en mi contra así que creo que merezco lago por lo que hice- sin más Hermione cerró la puerta y se sentó en donde él le indico.

-cierra los ojos-

La chica cerro sus ojos, no creía que debía confiar tanto en el pero después de todo lo que había pasado tal vez Malfoy no era tan malo. Hermione empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando sintió al chico demasiado cerca pero no se apartó, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas y sin poderlo creer sintió algo frio y viscoso en su cuello así que rápidamente abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Draco con un algodón y una pequeña botella en sus manos atendiéndole los daños hechos por las demás serpientes.

-Mantén los ojos cerrados- le regano el fastidiado pues si ella lo miraba lo más seguro era que se pusiera nervioso y no podía permitir que la chica se percatar de ello.

Luego de un rato le volvió a hablar rompiendo aquel silencio en el cual solamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones poniéndolos aún más nerviosos. Mientras Hermione tenía sus ojos cerrado Draco puedo contemplarla aún mejor y confirmar que sus pensamientos sobre ella habían cambiado rotundamente.

-ya puedes abrirlos- se escuchó al rubio luego de atender todos los rasguños de la castaña con aquel líquido. - con esto no se te vera ninguna marca. Créeme me funciono en tercer año-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?- decía muy seriamente Hermione

Draco dejo el frasco en la mesa y luego se acercó nuevamente a ella para verla fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Con quién iras al baile?-

Hola, le regalo otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Sé que he estado actualizando seguido, pero es que ya tengo bastante adelantado.

Me gustaría que me regalaran sus opiniones, cualquier cosa que tengan que decir, enserio. Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y a los que simplemente pasan por curiosidad.

Si puedo el fin de semana actualizo. Besos


	10. Chapter 10

**La carta de Sirius **

Hermione quedo totalmente sorprendida por la pregunta de Draco, ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones?... ¿acaso quería ir al baile con ella? cualquiera que fuera la respuesta ella ya tenía pareja y no cambiaría a Ronald Weasley jamás por Draco Malfoy de eso estaba segura.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?- respondió nerviosa

-Me alagas Granger! pero... ya tengo pareja- decía el chico entre risas al verla reaccionar de tal forma. Por su mente no había pasado invitarla al baile, tenía planeado algo mucho mejor, pero aquella no era mala idea "por qué no lo pensé antes" ah! si' ya lo recordaba, porque necesitaba que ella asistiera con Weasley.

-con quien asistiré no es de tu incumbencia- respondió ella dándole la espalda y abrazándose como si sintiera frio de momento, aunque aún llevaba la túnica de Draco.

-con Weasley ¿verdad?- escucho la voz del rubio tras su espalda, demasiado cerca para su gusto. -tomare tu silencio como un si-

-¡Sí!- decidió responder muy segura, mientras se giraba para verlo nuevamente. - yo creo que lo mejor es que me valla-

-¡No!- dijo el tomándola del brazo - solo quiero que cuando te lo pida, bailes conmigo- también se escuchó la voz del rubio muy segura.

-¡que!-

-lo que oíste. O ¿acaso te vas a negar a esa simple petición?-

No lo podía creer, ¿por qué él quería bailar con ella? lo medito bastante y aunque quiso rechazar su propuesta no podía negar que la petición de Malfoy la tentaba y más aún al verlo a los ojos. Termino aceptando luego de unos minutos, quiso creer que lo había hecho más por agradecimiento que por otra cosa, pero la verdad era que al ver los ojos grises de Draco algo en ella se removía, para ser más exactos en su estómago. "no puede ser" pensaba ella al darse de cuenta de sus nervios cada que su mirada se cruzaba con la del Rubio.

Sin decir más Draco la dejo marchar sin ningún problema y sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione se dirigió hacia su torre sin recordar que aun llevaba la túnica del Slytherin.

Harry se encontraba jugando ajedrez mágico con su amigo Ron algo de lo que este último disfrutaba demasiado, mientras Ginny descansaba de su entrenamiento en su habitación.

-Jaque mate- decía Ron mientras un distraído Potter miraba fijamente las fichas como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

-oh!- fue lo único que respondió un poco confundido mientras miraba a Ron - ¿otra vez?-

-Harry. Con este ya son 7 juegos que te gano- resoplaba Ron mientras recogía el ajedrez -¿qué tienes?... ¿Porque estas tan distraído?-

-no es nada. Estaba pensando en lo de Malfoy, es todo-

-¿Seguro?- Decía Weasley dudoso por la respuesta de su amigo

-Sí. - respondía Potter aun pensativo.

Harry estaba teniendo una discusión interna con sigo mismo, luego de regresar a su torre una lechuza le llego de improvisto con una carta algo que le resulto demasiado extraño, en cuanto la recibió puedo notar que no tenía remitente y el ave no le era familiar.

No pudo leerla ya que su amigo había ingresado en la habitación de improvisto así que decidió guardarla, por su mente estaba pasando la idea de leerla junto a Hermione pues tenía el presentimiento que aquel trozo de papel tenía relación con el caso Malfoy.

Luego de que Ron lo invitara a pasar su tiempo jugando ajedrez decidió aceptar aunque su mente estaba lejos del juego. Guardo la carta en una de sus gavetas y decidió esperar a su amiga en la sala de estar junto a Ron para poder hablar con ella.

Hermione estaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda lista para pronunciar su contraseña cuando se percató de que esta la miraba extraño, ante la mirada de la mujer del retrato se miró sus ropas y fue allí cuando se percató que aun llevaba la túnica del Slytherin. "maldición" susurro por lo bajo girando su rostro para que la dama gorda no se percatara y se dirigió hacia una pared para esconderse. ¿Y ahora qué? tal parece que debía espera a que llegara la noche para ingresar ya que estaba segura que en la sala debían de estar sus compañeros y no podía quitarse la túnica pues su blusa aún seguía dañada y no la podía ajustar de seguro alguien se percataría de ello, y no podía recurrir a la magia ya que su varita estaba en poder de aquella serpiente rastrera "Pansy Parkinson"

La castaña ya se estaba resignando a tener que esperar la noche pero de pronto vio una esperanza, algo o más bien al guíen que sabía no se negaría a ayudarla.

Un chico alto y un poco acuerpado estaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda, al parecer tratando de recordar la contraseña, de pronto escucho como lo llamaban y empezó a divisar para todas partes pero no encontraba a nadie. Alzando sus hombros volvió a ver el retrato, pero nuevamente lo llamaron

-Neville...- llamaban por lo bajo

Esta vez el chico pudo notar que lo llamaban desde atrás de una pared, así que se acercó a esta.

-Neville...-

-Hermione?-

-si Neville, soy yo-

-que sucede ¿por qué te escondes?-

-por esto- respondió ella mientras salía de detrás de la pared y se dejaba ver con la túnica de Slytherin.

-pero que...-

-Neville. Necesito un favor- lo interrumpió ella.

Harry se encontraba ya en un sillón sentado frente a la chimenea mientras Ron jugaba ajedrez con Seamus, escucho como la entrada se abría pero no se giró para ver quien ingreso al igual que los demás chicos, pero la voz de Lavender los hizo centrar su vista en la entrada y al igual que los demás se extrañó de ver a su amiga en tales fachas.

-Hermione. ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Lavender mientras se acercaba a ella al igual que Harry, Ron y Seamus.

-Hola chicos- fue lo único que esta dijo con una muy pequeña y fingida sonrisa

-Herms. Pero que...-

-Es una larga historia- interrumpió la castaña a Ron que la miraba de arriba a abajo por sus fachas, cabello despeinado (aunque eso no era tan extraño) sus zapatos mostraban algo de lodo y tenía algo viscoso en algunas partes de su cuello y rostro sin mencionar su larga túnica la cual arrastraba a medida que caminaba y cubría en totalidad sus manos.

-Hermione... ¿qué le ocurrió a tu túnica?- pregunto Harry acercándose a ella.

-y tú cabello...-

-¡NADA OCURRE CON MI CABELLO LAVENDER!- se escuchaba a la castaña irritada -NO PASA NADA. ¿BIEN? ahora si me disculpan, me iré a descansar-

No vio otra escapatoria al interrogatorio que de seguro seria sometida por parte de sus amigos, se sentía mal por haberlos gritado aunque no tanto por Lavender pero debía emprender huida cuanto antes ya que debía ver a Neville antes de la cena para entregarle su túnica.

Por su parte Harry quedo aún más extrañado y ahora debía esperar para hablar con Hermione pues en su estado irritable sería mejor no molestarla por el momento, así que decidió leer la carta sin ella, después podrá informarle. Sin más Potter se marchó hacia su cuarto sin esperar a Ron quien aún seguía haciéndose preguntas sobre Hermione con Seamus.

Malfoy se dirigía rumbo al gran comedor, luego de una refrescante ducha lo mejor sería un poco de comida. Mientras caminaba un alumno de quinto ano lo intercepto diciéndole que debía presentarse con McGonagall, el rubio no tenía duda de que esa visita era respecto a los golpes que se dio con sus compañeros.

Lo más seguro seria que la anciana le propiciara un castigo, pues debido a su situación no creía que lo expulsara de Hogwarts. Así que sin mucho ánimo y regalándole una mala mirada al chico de quinto que no se inmuto por ella, el rubio giro sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la directora.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en que explicación darle a la directora, sabía que si le decía la verdad, que se había dado golpes con sus propios compañeros por ayudar a Granger no le creería, debía admitir que ni el mismo lo terminaba de creer. Había actuado lleno de ira, no pensó en las consecuencias que tal acto le traería, por su mente solo pasaba la imagen de esos canallas sobre la castaña y eso le hizo enojar demasiado.

Pero pensando un poco más claro, no tenía nada que perder pues con su padre en Azkaban, su madre daba escasa señales de vida, la guerra ya había terminado y con ella varios de sus prejuicios, sin el señor oscuro y los mortifagos tal vez el que todos se enteren que ahora estaba con Potter y Granger aunque no fuera por voluntad si no por asunto de fuerza mayor, no le traería mayores consecuencias más haya de simples malas miradas e insultos, algo que en este momento le traía sin cuidado.

Y así con aquel pensamiento decidido a decirle la verdad a McGonagall sin importar que esta no le creyese, ingreso a la oficina de la anciana pero no pudo llegar más lejos del final de la puerta ya que se quedó inmóvil al ver a una Hermione esperándolo junto a la directora.

-Joven Malfoy! adelante- invito muy amablemente Minerva

-¿Qué?... ¿para qué me necesita?-

-Usted ya lo debe saber. Es sobre sus compañeros-

En cuanto Draco ingreso y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigió una mirada a Hermione de intriga y enojo, una que ella esquivo pues bien sabía lo que debía estar pasando por la mente del rubio y aun que sabía que ellos aún no se conocían lo suficiente no creyó que este dudara de ella y creyera que lo había acusado esperando que lo castigaran.

-La señorita Granger me ha puesto al tanto de lo sucedido, y debo admitir que si no me lo hubiese dicho ella personalmente no lo hubiera creído. Pero creo plenamente en Hermione y si dice que usted la salvo de lo que quiera que pensaran hacerle sus amigos, no tengo por qué dudarlo-

Draco se sentó junto a Hermione, ambos chicos frente al escritorio de la directora, aunque el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima a Granger.

-Lo que sus compañeros hicieron merece una justa expulsión de Hogwarts-

-¡NO!- se apresuró a gritar Malfoy levantándose de su asiento -No puede expulsarlos-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Minerva mirándolo por encima de sus lentes

A Malfoy no le importaba que expulsaran a Crabbe, Goyle y mucho menos a Rick que nunca fue de su agrado, pero no podía permitir que expulsaran a Blaise ya que aún debía investigar por qué él tenía en su poder aquel libro de lenguas muertas, y siendo honesto también le intrigaba el comportamiento de sus amigos ya que le resultaba extraño que quisieran aprovecharse de Granger de tal manera si ellos nunca la habían visto como una mujer, podía creerlo tal vez si hubiese sido Ginny Weasley su víctima, pues para ninguno ni siquiera para él pasaba de ser percibida su belleza y aunque ahora miraba con otros ojos a la castaña no creía que a sus amigos les pasara lo mismo.

Sin encontrar más excusa, tuvo que recorrer al quiditch como defensa de los chicos.

-si los expulsa, afectara a nuestro equipo de quidicht-

-Draco!- decía la anciana indignada- un acto como el que ellos pensaban cometer debe ser castigado y que mejor que la expulsión -

-Directora...- decía él sin saber cómo convencerla así que miro suplicante a Hermione esperando que esta le entendiera y lo ayudara. -¿Alguien más sabe de esto?-

-No. solamente ellos 4, nosotros y...- la castaña silencio mirando a Draco.

-Pansy- termino el

-¿Parkinson? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- pregunto McGonagall mirando a los dos chicos.

-Pansy estaba allí, ayudo a los chicos para que se llevaran a Hermi...a Granger- contesto el rubio tratando de enmendar la confianza que se estaba tomando.

-Entonces Parkinson también será expulsada- afirmo McGonagall disponiéndose a escribir la orden de expulsión.

Draco miraba suplicante a Hermione, tratando de hacerle señas con sus ojos y negando con su cabeza, la castaña no entendía por qué él quería evitar las expulsiones ¿acaso sentía algo por Parkinson? aquel pensamiento la hacía enojar un poco aunque ella no entendía muy bien por qué. Luego de un resignado suspiro Hermione decidió hablar a favor de la petición de Malfoy.

-Directora, creo que Malfoy tiene razón, no debería expulsarlos-

-Hermione!- se escuchaba indignada a la anciana despegando la vista del pergamino.

-es que ya todos deben saber que fue Malfoy quien los golpeo, pero aun no deben saber el motivo aparte si usted los expulsa el equipo de su casa si se verá afectado y lo más seguro es que todos los de Slytherin se vallan contra él y puede que le hagan daño-

La directora lo empezó a meditar, tal vez los chicos tenían razón.

-Creo que tienen razón, pero entonces pensare en un castigo apropiado-

-Gracias directora- se oyó solamente la voz de Granger

-Pero. Y si vuelven a intentar algo contra Hermione-

-No se preocupe. Yo me encargare de protegerla- decía Draco muy seguro y con una sonrisa pícara de lado a lo cual las dos mujeres lo miraron extrañadas. ¿Qué? Ya lo hice una vez, es parte del trato. Además sé que en cuanto Potter y Weasley se enteren, la cuidaran mucho más-

-No quiero que ellos se enteren- se apresuró a decir Hermione

Ahora era el rubio quien se unía a la anciana, para ver a Hermione incrédulos. La Griffindor se sintió mal por el comentario que hizo Malfoy, pues tenía presente que fue muy desprevenida ante las serpientes y lo que menos quería era un par de guarda espaldas como de seguro serian en adelante Harry y Ron si se llegaran a enterar, aparte de todo no quería que se formara un nuevo pleito y si Draco reacciono de tal forma, no quería ni imaginar cómo lo harían sus dos mejores amigos.

-No quiero causarles problemas, además no veo por qué alguien más deba enterarse de esto-

-Muy bien- se escuchó a McGonagall quien comprendió a la castaña, pues sabía que esa situación debía ser algo incómodo para ella -retírense y descansen, si lo creen prudente diríjanse con Pomfrey...Buenas noches-

Los dos chicos ya se encontraban en el pasillo, con ellos un muy incómodo silencio, pues nuevamente ninguno sabía que decir y aun que Draco sentía curiosidad por su túnica al ver a Hermione sin ella (algo que sería obvio) ambos guardaron aquel silencio y se marcharon cada uno por un lado del pasillo sin ni siquiera mirarse.

La castaña ingreso al gran comedor y fue llamada por Ron en cuanto esté la observo.

-Hermione- llamaba el chico levantando su mano como indicándole en donde se encontraban

-Hola chicos- les saludo en cuanto llego a sus amigos

-¿Dónde has estado?- le regaño Ginny en cuanto ella se sentó

-En mi habitación, me eh sentido mal de la cabeza- decía la castaña con una mano en su frente para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras.

- ¿ya tomaste algo para que se te pase?-

-si Ginny, muchas gracias-

-¿Ya escuchaste de lo de él hurón?- preguntaba Ron mientras trataba de alcázar unos deliciosos pastelillos que estaban cerca de su hermana.

-¿de qué hablas?- aunque ella muy bien sabía cuál debía ser el tema cotilla del momento debía fingir.

-Draco ha golpeado a sus amigos- respondió Ginny alcanzándole de mala manera la charola con pastelillos a su hermano que simplemente bufo y continúe con lo que decía su hermana.

-Los deffjo... con grafffes-

-Primero baja la comida antes de hablar- regaño Ginny provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Hermione -los ha dejado con graves fracturas-

-¿Y saben cuál ha sido el motivo?-

-Pues los de Slytherin rumoran que fueron celos- respondió Lavender que junto a Parvatil se sentó al lado de Hermione

-¿celos?- pregunto Ron sin poderlo creer

-Sí. Celos, tal parece que Malfoy a encontrado a Blaise muy cariñoso con Parkinson, él se sintió traicionado-se detuvo esperando a que Parvatil continuara.

Y no solo eso-continuo la chica hindú -parece ser que Crabbe, Goyle y Rick Spencer lo sabían y no dijeron nada, imagínense lo traicionado que se debí sentir Malfoy-

-Hummm... no creí que Malfoy estuviera tan enamorado de Pansy- comento Lavender

-Pues yo no creo que lo esté- respondió Hermione tirando de mala manera un poco de estofado en su plato. Algo que no pasó de ser percibido por cierta pelirroja.

Aunque el ultimo comentario de Lavender la hizo enojar un poco. El que todos creyeran que el motivo de la pelea fue Pansy y no ella la relajaba, no podía negar que en el fondo le gustaría que supieran quien era la verdadera razón, que Draco Malfoy recibió y repartió varios golpes por ella, una sangre sucia y no por aquella serpiente rastrera.

Los Griffindor seguían rumorando sobre el motivo de la pelea entre las serpientes, y Hermione lo único que podía escuchar en medio de sus pensamientos era la voz de Ron que no dejaba de desear que eso fuera motivo suficiente para que expulsaran a Draco algo que a ella no le agradaba mucho.

-Hola chicos- la voz de Harry el saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos, y hasta ese momento se percató de que su mejor amigo estaba ausente.

-En donde estabas- Pregunto Ginny aunque sonó más como un Regaño "¿qué les pasa hoy?" pensaba frustrada la pelirroja.

-En la biblioteca- respondió el chico algo distraído

-¿En la biblioteca?- le repito Hermione sin creerlo mientras Ron lo miraba extrañado

-¡Lavender!- le llamo Hannah desde el otro lado del comedor

-creo que nosotras debemos irnos- dijo la rubia levantándose y jalando con ella a Parvatil -Adiós- se oyó el unísono de las chicas

Harry quedo viendo a las dos chicas alejarse de ellos y en cuanto lo considero prudente se sentó junto a Hermione.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto la castaña

El moreno la miro duda TiVo y luego a los Weasley, finalmente tomo fuerzas y pregunto no muy fuerte pero si con algo de enojo.

-¿Ustedes son parte del Pacto?-

Hermione y Ron lo miraron extrañados mientras Ginny esquivo su mirada algo que impaciento a Potter.

-Ginny. ¿Lo son?-

-¿De que estas hablando Harry? ¿Cuál pacto?- pregunto Hermione desorientada

Ron hizo una mueca en la cual mostraba que recordaba sobre el Pacto y luego tomo un poco de zumo para responder de manera muy relajada.

-Harry. Es una simple leyenda-

-entonces ¿su familia también es parte de ello?- decía Potter realmente enojado

-¿de qué pacto están hablando? - decía Hermione ya irritada

-sí. Nuestra familia es parte del pacto. Somos sangre pura ¿lo recuerdas?- respondió Ginny aun sin ver a su novio

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada acerca de eso?-

-Harry, porque no tiene importancia, ya te dije que es una simple leyenda-

-¡NO RON!- alzo la vos un Harry ya bastante ofuscado -¿que no entiendes que pueden estar en peligro?- le apunto a su amigo bajando su tono de voz luego de ganarse las miradas de los demás alumnos

-¡RONALD EXPLICAME YA DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO!- ahora quien alzo su vos fue Hermione que no pudo soportar más tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Potter.

Ron se sobre salto un poco y luego se acercó a la castaña para explicarle sin que nadie más escuchara aun que estaba apartados de los demás.

-Durante el siglo XVl hubo una caza masiva de brujas y también magos, muchos entre ellos algunos de nuestra familia murieron de maneras atroces por parte de los...-

-Muggles- completo Hermione

-así es. Mataban a cada mago que encontraban sin ni siquiera juzgarlos, todos estaban marcados no tenían compasión con nadie, a mediados del siguiente siglo una bruja tuvo que ver como mataban a su esposo y sus hijos y ella sobrevivió gracias a un mago que llego justo cuando la iban a quemar y se trasporto con ella-

-Cansada y con rencor en su corazón juro tomar venganza - continuo la menor Weasley -pero necesitaba de más poder pues sabía que las leyes del mundo mágico no se lo permitiría y la encarcelarían así que decidió buscar a varios magos sangre pura que hallan corrido con su misma suerte, entre ellos Angus Weasley nuestro antepasado, luego de reunir varios magos de distintas familias hicieron un pacto entre todos, un pacto de sangre en el cual le entregaban el poder de cada familia a una sola bruja haciéndola totalmente poderosa-

-y cuál era su nombre- fue lo único que pregunto Hermione casi en susurro

-Vasti Nott- respondió Harry

-Nott?- Repitió la castaña sin creerlo

-Harry ya te dije es una leyenda. ¿No crees que de ser cierto el señor oscuro hubiera sacado provecho de ello?-

-Ya no sé qué creer- fue lo único que contesto Harry para luego marcharse enojado

Hermione miro a los dos hermanos incrédula pues ella jamás había escuchado sobre aquella "leyenda" y en partes entendía el enojo de Harry pues aquella información era muy valiosa como para que ellos la hayan guardado durante tanto tiempo. Y así sintiendo también algo de enojo se fue tras su amigo dejando a los pelirrojos solos en el comedor.

-Harry- le llamo en cuanto lo alcanzo - ¿cómo te enteraste?-enseguida pregunto

-Por esto- respondió el extendiéndole una carta -me la dejo Sirius, la recibí hace poco pero no se quien la envió-

Sin perder tiempo Hermione la leyó, nuevamente desorbito sus ojos y miro a Harry en busca de una explicación.

Harry James Potter Evans

Si recibiste esta carta es porque la persona que la tenía consigo lo vio necesario, supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas con respecto a los ataques que debe estar recibiendo Draco Malfoy. Lo sé, sé que lo deben estar atacando ya que en su familia se encuentra la clave para dar con el cuerpo de Vasti Nott, una gran hechicera que hace ya varios siglos forjo un pacto con las más grandes familias de sangre pura.

Pero debes saber que no solamente Draco corre peligro, sino cada Heredero da las familias involucradas entre ellas los más cercanos a ti. Debes encontrar el cuerpo de Vasti antes que el heredero Valquiria ya que si este lo consigue podrá utilizarlo a su favor.

Solamente las familias involucradas en el pacto saben sobre esto por ende yo también, y aunque en esta ocasión los Black fuimos simplemente integrantes sin mucha participación, te puedo asegurar que los Malfoy no.

Es muy arriesgado explicarte todo por medio de una simple carta, así que lo mejor será dejarte un recuerdo el cual dejare resguardado y se te entregara solamente cuando sea indicado.

Lamento que con la muerte de Voldemort no se hayan ido todos los problemas, pero sé que tú sabrás solucionarlos.

Espero que tengas suerte y que no permitas que Draco Malfoy caiga ya que si él lo hacen todos caerán con él.

Sirius Blakc

-Debemos hablar con Draco. Esto indica que él también debía conocer sobre El pacto de Nott y nos escondió esta información- dijo Hermione que también se empezó a enojar con el rubio.

**Gracias a quienes agregaron su historia a favoritos, quienes la siguen y en especial a quienes comentaron. No se utilizar muy bien esta página, pero aun así trate de responder los comentarios. Tratare de actualizar pronto, si puedo mañana subiré en siguiente capi. Besos **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, he decidido regalarles este capi antes de lo esperado, pero no será siempre **** la verdad es que ya lo tenía escrito y es como agradecimiento por sus comentarios jejeje pero tratare de actualizar el viernes. Y sobre el plan de Draco, aunque ya no sea el mismo Slytherin de antes, él jamás desaprovecharía la oportunidad de molestar a un Weasley, claro, no hay que negar que no le molesto para nada sus actos, pero es algo muy simple. No siendo más, les agradezco a quienes agregaron a favoritos y siguen la historia, por supuesto también a quienes comenta. Ahora si les dejo para que lean XD Besos.**

**Nanaly **

**Baile de Halloween **

Llego el gran día, de lo que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban hablando durante el mes, las chicas se empezaban a preparar desde muy temprano en la mañana, Ginevra Weasley no era la excepción así que le pidió a Hermione que le informara a Harry sobre la hora de su encuentro la cual sería cerca de las 7 p.m., durante el resto del día se prepararía para la gran noche junto a Lavender y Parvatil.

La castaña por su parte no pensaba prepararse desde tan temprano, prefería pasar parte del día con sus dos mejores amigos como hacía mucho no lo estaba, desde el incidente con las serpientes ni Hermione ni Harry habían vuelto a ver a Malfoy por ende no habían podido aclarar sus dudas acerca del Pacto de Nott. Por otra parte estuvieron de acuerdo en no hablar más sobre el tema con Ron o Ginny quienes no dejaban de preguntar (sobretodo el chico), por la forma en que Harry se había enterado acerca del pacto ya que es uno de los más grandes secretos que tienen las familias pertenecientes a este.

Hacia bastante tiempo que el trio dorado no estaba junto, casi desde que llegaron a Hogwarts estaban separados, cada uno con sus preocupaciones y aunque en un principio de curso Hermione y Ron tuvieron una mala relación con el paso del tiempo se estaban recuperando y tal vez esa sería su gran noche de reconciliación.

-chicos. ¿No se sienten extraños desde que no tenemos la amenaza de Voldemort?- comentaba Ron recostado sobre un muro a las afueras del castillo en donde habían decidido pasar parte del día.

-la verdad es que todos los años anteriores estuve pensando siempre en él, en su guerra y en cuál sería su siguiente paso, así que Sí. Es extraño no tener ninguna preocupación tan grande- respondió Harry mirando de soslayo a Hermione luego de sus últimas palabras.

-es verdad- respondió el pelirrojo tras un tranquilo suspiro mientras sus dos amigos se miraban cómplices. -¿Que creen que haya pasado con Draco, lo habrán expulsado?-

-No lo creo, saben lo cobarde que es y más en el momento de enfrentar sus acciones. De seguro está evadiendo su responsabilidad- respondió Hermione aunque esquivando cualquier mirada ya que se sintió culpable luego de sus palabras.

Los tres amigos pasaron el resto del día hablando y recordando viejos tiempos y aunque en momentos Harry y Ron querían empezar con su tema favorito "quidditch" Hermione los traía de vuelta al colegio y les recordaba sobre los éxtasis que debían presentar.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de prepararnos para el baile- comento Hermione cerca de las 4 de la tarde algo que para los chicos aún se les hizo temprano así que termino marchan doce sola mientras sus dos amigos se quedaron en la sala común.

-Ron. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre Hermione y tú para que dejaran su relación?- pregunto Harry en cuanto su amiga se perdió de vista. -La verdad aun me es difícil de creer ya que hacía mucho sentían algo el uno por el otro y creí que por fin estarían juntos-

-Harry...- decía el chico sin saber que responder, aun le era difícil de asimilar lo sucedido ya que ni el mismo creía posible el motivo del término de su relación amorosa con su mejor amiga.

-¡bien!- le atajo el moreno -si aún no te sientes preparado para contarme no lo hagas, te entiendo- termino con una sonrisa la cual relajo al pelirrojo quien decidió que aún no era momento de que su amigo se enterara.

-discúlpame Harry, eres como mi hermano pero no creo poderte decir ahora, en cuanto me sienta capaz lo haré.-

-Vamos, creo que ya es hora de prepararnos-

Luego de que Harry lo sugiriera ambos chicos se dirigieron a su habitación para preparasen para el baile pues ya faltaba poco.

Hermione llego a su habitación y en ella se encontraban Parvati, Lavender y Ginny limpiándose unas mascarillas y terminando de arreglasen las uñas.

-Creí que la idea era ponerse bellas no todo lo contrario-se burlaba la castaña al ver a sus amigas en tales fachas.

-Son tácticas de belleza- respondió una enojada Lavender por el comentario

-Si aún nos queda un poco de mascarilla, si quieres te podemos aplicar algo- Intervino Parvati tratando de evitar un mal momento entre las chicas.

-No gracias- respondió Hermione moviendo su mano como poniéndola de escudo alejando a su compañera ya que logro ver algo morado y viscoso en el pequeño caldero que sostenía Parvati. -Tan solo necesito una ducha y un poco de poción para mi cabello, no se preocupen-sin darles tiempo de que sus amigas dijeran algo más, Hermione ingreso rápidamente al baño pues no quería verse tan ridículas como ellas.

Ron y Harry llegaron a su habitación y no se sorprendieron al ver a Neville, Seamus Y Dean casi listos con sus atuendos elegantes, los tres se miraban estupendos pues ninguno reparo en gastos con sus ropas ya que esta noche podría ser la última celebración que tendrían en Hogwarts al ser su último año. Los dos amigos loas observaron mientras terminaban de ponerse sus sacos de gala, y aunque con algo de tristeza el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al ver a sus amigos con sus nuevas ropas ya que él tendría que ir con un traje prestado de su hermano George ajustado por su madre, pues si bien los Weasley ya no eran una familia de tan escasos recursos económicos tampoco podían derrochar el dinero y el poco que el menor de los Weasley recibía lo estaba ahorrando para el obsequio de navidad de Hermione.

-¡Ven Ron!- le llamo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos para que se acercara a su cama.

Harry no dijo nada en espera de que sus otros compañeros de habitaciones marchasen.

-¡Bien! nos veremos en el baile-se escuchó a Dean quien salió seguido de Seamus

-No quiero hacer esperar a mi cita- expreso Neville mientras salía muy alegre terminando de arreglar el nudo de su corbata.

-Creo que nosotros también debemos darnos prisa Harry- dijo Ron mientras se quitaba su yersi y lo dejaba sobre la cama.

Harry lo único que hizo fue esperara a que la puerta se cerrara y luego saco un paquete de su baúl el cual le entrego a un sorprendido Ron.

-Harry...-

-Recíbelo, ahora que puedo manejar mi dinero quise obsequiarles algo y creí que te agradaría mucho esto- le interrumpió el chico mientras le entregaba el paquete.

El pelirrojo abrió el obsequio y se sorprendió al ver que era un nuevo traje el cual se veía realmente elegante.

-Harry...yo...-

-Solo pruébatelo, no se tu talla pero Ginny me ayudo un poco- respondió el chico con una gran

Sonrisa al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Enserio. Porque eres un chico, si no te agarraría a besos-

-Entonces creo que es mejor que te deje solo mientras te cambias-

Una hora después los chicos ya se encontraban listos, el traje le quedo muy bien a Ron se miraba realmente elegante y sexi, Harry también había comprado uno el cual fue escogido por Ginny, un muy buen gusto ya que el moreno lucia realmente guapo.

Los chicos se reunieron con Ginny en la sala de estar a las 7:15 pero Hermione aun no bajaba algo que empezaba a impacientar a Ron quien tamborileaba la mesa con sus dedos.

Mientras el pelirrojo miraba al suelo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro Por la demora, Harry no desaprovecho el momento para decirle a Ginny lo hermosa que se encontraba pues realmente el vestido morado que llevaba le resaltaba muy bien su piel, con su cabello recogido para dar visibilidad al escote de su espalda lucia como toda una mujer.

-Ginny, ¿por qué no vas y miras que pasa con Hermione?- interrumpió Ron los halagos y dulces besos de la pareja.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan impaciente?- se ello la voz de Hermione bajando las escaleras

Los tres amigos quedaron sin palabras al ver a una totalmente cambiada Hermione, ya que aquel vestido que llevaba no era propio de ella, pero la chica había decidido atreverse un poco ya que podría ser este su único baile al cual asista con su pelirrojo.

-Herms, estas...hermosa- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, ya que el pobre Ron estaba sin palabras al no creer lo hermosa que era su cita, mientras Ginny por su parte admiraba aquel vestido "donde lo habrá comprado" pensaba la menor Weasley sin poder evitar sentir un toque de envidia, la chica sabía que estaba realmente hermosa con aquel vestido morado pero no podía negar que lo innovador, atrevido y sofisticado del que llevaba Hermione era impactante. De color negro, dejando lucir una de sus pierna, mientras la otra la ocultaba el largo de vestido, no tenía mangas y con el cabello totalmente lizo, parecía ser otra chica, una mucho más atrevida y sensual.

Las dos parejas de Griffindor ingresaron al salón, definitivamente Ginny y Hermione se robaron bastantes miradas lo cual hizo sentir celosos y orgullosos a sus parejas. Los comentarios por parte de los Slytherin acerca del traje de Ron comparándolo con el de 4 año no se hicieron esperar, pero el chico no les tomo importancia ya que sabía lo guapo que realmente lucia y más aún tras escucharlo de labios de la castaña.

Aun que todos llevaban antifaces del mismo color que sus ropas, los alumnos se reconocían por el color de sus cabellos sobre todo los Weasley y una cabellera rubia platinada que ingreso de la mano de una chica de Slytherin Daphne Greengrass, algo que no sorprendió entre los presente ya que era bien sabido que luego del incidente con sus compañero Malfoy no asistiría al baile con Parkinson

-¿Que hace aquí? ¿Creí que lo habían expulsado?- bufaba Ron enojado

-Pues, tal parece que sigue teniendo buenas influencias- Respondió Ginny mas sorprendida que enojada de ver al rubio.

-No permitiremos que nos dañe la noche, ven Ginny bailemos-

Las palabras de Harry los dejos totalmente sorprendidos ya que no creía que fuera cierto lo que había dicho, ¿Potter pidiendo bailar como si nada?

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Hermione entre risas mientras Harry se dirigía al centro del salón de baile junto a su novia.

La música empezó a escucharse más fuerte, el centro del salón se llenó de estudiantes bailando con miradas picaras bajo sus antifaces. Hermione bailaba alegremente con Ron mientras observaba a las demás parejas, algunas de las cuales tal vez no se había percatado.

Lavender con su inconfundible cabellera Rubia se miraba muy bien bajo un vestido dorado el cual compasaba muy bien con ella y su acompañante Seamus, Parvatil no era fácil de reconocer bajo ese antifaz ya que ella y su hermana decidieron llevar vestidos idénticos de color rojo con la diferencia de que uno tenía una flor y el otro no, lo cual era algo imperceptible para sus parejas, Dean y Michel Córner. Luna por su parte se miraba Hermosa con un vestido azul el cual le resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su cabello recogido la hacía ver más adulta, algo que al parecer le gustaba mucho a Theodore Nott quien no dejaba de susurrarle cosas al oído sin importarle las malas miradas que le dedicaban sus amigos, Hannah Abboutt se mostraba realmente orgullosa de su pareja y tanto ella como Jonathan se miraban muy bien y engreídos aunque este último no tuvo reparo alguno en dedicarle a Ginny una mirada coqueta. Neville por su parte no bailaba muy bien pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo para seguirle el paso a Susan Bones que no parecía importarle las pisadas del muy avergonzado Longbotton.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- pregunto Ron cuando ya llevaban parte de la noche riendo y bailando.

-¡Claro!-

-bien pues creo que es mejor que me esperes sentada mientras voy por bebidas-

Hermione se dirigió a la mesa en la cual estaba sentada momentos atrás con sus compañeros, Ginny se apresuró a alcanzarla pues también quería algo de beber por lo cual Harry iba por el mismo camino que Ron había cruzado.

-¿Te confieso algo?- decía alegre la pelirroja -creo que Harry ha tomado clases de baile, ¡no me ha pisado toda la noche!-

Las chicas conversaban alegremente mientras sus parejas regresaban, de pronto vieron pasar a Malfoy junto a ellas con su pareja rumbo a la pista de baile, no podían negar que Daphne era realmente bella y aunque el vestido verde que llevaba era realmente corto para el gusto de los profesores, no podían objetar ya que la mayoría de chicas habían decidido asistir atrevidas.

Hermione no podía evitar verlos mientras bailaban, se notaba que Draco sabía bailar muy bien y la chica le sabía llevar el paso.

-Parece que le están ayuda dando a pasar lo de Pansy- decía Ginny sin quitarle la mirada a la pareja.

-Debe ser otra de sus conquistas de turno- se pudo sentir algo de enojo en la respuesta de Hermione algo que noto muy bien su amiga.

-¡Llámame loca! pero creo que esta noche se ve realmente guapo-

-¿Es enserio Ginny? ¿Estás hablando de Harry verdad?-

La chica miro a Hermione con una sonrisa pícara lo cual le hizo entender a la castaña que hablaba de Draco.

-Tenías razón ¡ESTAS LOCA!-

-Hermione, no estoy diciendo que dejare a Harry por Malfoy, solo digo que es guapo-

-Si tú lo dices...-

-Me pregunto qué cara pondría Harry si me viera bailando con el-

En ese momento Hermione recordó la petición que le había hecho Draco y lo comprendió él quería ver el rostro de Ron cuando bailaran.

-¡No me pienso prestar para ese juego!-

-¿Cual juego?- pregunto Ginny sin entender a su amiga.

-¡ah!... No. Olvídalo-

En ese momento una mano extendida frente a ellas las sorprendió, Hermione levanto lentamente su mirada creyendo que era Malfoy, pero se sorprendió al ver a Jonathan con una

Hermosa sonrisa hacia Ginny.

-¿Me permites este baile?- Le decía a la pelirroja quien sin pensarlo dos veces acepto.

Hermione miro a su amiga dirigirse a bailar y su estómago al igual que sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo empezó a sentirse nervioso cuando vio a Malfoy dirigirse hacia ella, empezó a respirar agitadamente pues sabía que él iría a reclamar su baile.

-Creo que me debes algo-fue lo único que dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano

Hermione se había dicho a si misma que no se prestaría para el juego de Malfoy, pero no podía negar que las palabras de Ginny resonaban en su cabeza "Que cara pondrían sus amigo y también los demás chicos" aquello pasaba por su mente además no odia negar que ver a Draco tan guapo junto a ella era realmente tentador.

-Yo cumplo con mi palabra- respondió ella muy segura enganchando su mano a la de él.

Ron y Harry se había encontrado junto a la ponchera, iban conversando muy alegremente de regreso con sus parejas cuando notaron a todos los alumnos y algunos profesores agrupados alrededor de la pista de baile. Dirigieron su vista asía la mesa en donde se encontraban sus chicas pero estaba vacía.

-Es algo imposible de creer- se escuchó entre los alumnos

-¿Cuánto más se piensa rebajar?- se escuchó furioso a un Slytherin

-¿Qué crees que suceda?- le pregunto Ron a su amigo y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrieron camino en medio de los alumnos agrupados y ambos quedaron igual de sorprendidos con sus bocas abiertas e incluso Ron dejo caer el vaso que sostenía en la mano llamando la atención de los demás chicos incluida Hermione.

Draco simplemente esbozo una sonrisa, ya había conseguido lo que quería y era ver la cara de Weasley aunque no podía negar que la de Potter también le había gustado y no exactamente por verlos a ellos bailar.

-Creo que ya conseguiste lo que querías- bufaba Hermione en voz baja poco audible para Draco

-No. aún falta que bailemos una canción lenta-

-¡QUE!-

-Como lo oyes, o acaso quieres que te vuelva invitar, pero esta vez frente a tu querido Weasley-

Hermione cruzo su mirada con la de Draco, la de ella con ira, la de él con malicia.

-¿Y crees que la siguiente canción será lenta?-

-No lo creo, estoy seguro-

-¿Ah...si?-

-Sí. Tal parece que mi dinero aun sirve para algo, y no te preocupes si no bailas muy bien, están todos tan sorprendidos que no creo que lo noten-

Hermione entre abrió su boca y cerro un poco sus ojos ¿acaso le acababa de decir que no sabía bailar?

-Y que te hace creer que tu si sabes bailar-

Draco simplemente sonrió de medio lado y poso su mano sobre la cadera de la chica de una manera algo seductora lo cual hizo ponerse aún más rojo a Ron quien extrañamente se limitó a observar el espectáculo en silencio.

-Debo admitir que Weasley y Potter no son los únicos sorprendidos de la noche- susurraba el rubio luego de darle media vuelta a la castaña y sujetar su cintura subiendo y bajando una de sus manos en la curva de su cadera.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto ella girando un poco su rostro para encontrar el de Draco demasiado cerca.

-Pues, parece que a Potter también le ha resultado competencia-

Hermione no se detuvo en las palabras del rubio, de inmediato fijo su vista en su amiga que se miraba muy alegre bailando con Jonathan, luego observo a Harry que estaba igual de rojo que Ron, había creído que los demás alumnos estaban sorprendidos por verla a ella una sangre sucia bailar con el gran Draco Malfoy, pero tal parece que no fue la única que se robó el show, ya que Ginny la novia del gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derroto al señor tenebroso, se dejaba seducir muy abiertamente por la estrella en acenso de Revenclaw.

-Parece que la pobretona no es tan inocente como parecía- expreso Draco antes de girar a la castaña y que sus rostros quedaran de frente. -Te juro que no he tenido nada que ver con eso- se defendió el chico ante la mirada acusadora de Hermione.

La música término, Ginny se separó de Jonathan no antes de que este besase su mano como agradecimiento, Hermione también se iba a separar de Malfoy cuando empezó a sonar una melodía lenta.

-Ya te dije que nos falta un baile- regaño Draco sujetándola de la mano

La chica empezó a bailar nuevamente con él pero esta vez no perdía de vista a sus amigos, pudo contemplar como Harry seguía en silencio a Ginny lo más probable para reclamarle, pero Ron siguió allí parado apretando sus puños mientras la veía bailar con Malfoy.

De pronto el chico le giro el rostro sujetando el mentón de la chica, estaban realmente cerca, Hermione sabía que Malfoy aria cualquier cosa para enojar a Ron y en ese momento sentía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura. Jamás se le cruzo por su mente algo así, pero al parecer a él sí.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se separó de él dejándolo solo en medio del baile, se dirigió hacia Ron y lo jalo fuertemente de la mano para que no cometiera una locura ya que este quedo viendo fijamente a Malfoy, Hermione sabía que en cualquier momento el pelirrojo reaccionaria y de seguro le lanzaría un avada kadabra a Draco.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le suplico tratando de tranquilizarlo y logrando que se fuera con ella

Draco por su parte se quedó sin reacción alguna, tan solo escuchaba los murmullos de los demás alumnos hasta que una mano jalo de él haciéndolo regresar de sus pensamientos.

-Puedes terminar de bailar conmigo- le decía dulcemente Daphne y este acepto.

Los demás chicos prosiguieron bailando, pero no sin dejar de ver al rubio y hablar de lo ocurrido sobretodo Lavender que se había ubicado exactamente junto a Parvatil (a diferencia de Dean la reconocía fácilmente) para bailar y costillar al tiempo.

-¿Vas a reclamarme por bailar con Jonathan?- le decía Ginny a Harry frente al retrato de la dama gorda.

-No. Pero debes admitir que estaba muy amable contigo-

-Bien dicho Harry, ¡ES-TA-BA SIENDO AMABLE!-

-Ginny, no quiero parecer un novio celoso, pero Jonathan no me parece el tipo de chicos que se muestra amable con las mujeres solo para que sean amigos-

-Pues aunque no quieras te muestras como un novio celoso-

-Solo digo que desconfió de él, no de ti-

-Si no desconfiaras de mí no estarías insinuando que Jonathan se podría aprovechar de mí. Harry... no soy tan ingenua-

-Hermione se honesta conmigo, ¿estas bajo el efecto de alguna poción?- se escuchó a Ron quien llego en sus momento junto a la castaña.

-No. Ron, no estoy bajo el efecto de nada-

-Eso tú no lo puedes saber, debiste esperar a que regresara con las bebidas y no recibirle nada a Malfoy-

-No he recibido nada Ron, y...-

-Entonces explícame, ¿por qué bailaste con ese idiota?-le interrumpió el chico bastante enojado.

-Simplemente se me acerco y me pidió que bailáramos es todo, acepte porque no le vi nada malo-

-¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás diciendo? Todo lo que tenga que ver con Draco Malfoy es malo-

-¿Podrían hablar en otro lado?- les interrumpió Ginny que trataba de hablar con Harry pero gracias a ellos no podía, haciéndolos caer en cuenta que no estaban solos.

-¿Que estaban pensando?- regañaba Ron -Las dejamos solas un momento y se van con los dos idiotas más detestables de Hogwarts-

-Ustedes tienen un gran problema y ese es que no confían en nosotras- se apresuró a responder Ginny ya también enojada.

-Ron. No fue mi intención es solo que...-

-¡QUE, HERMIONE!-

Ella pensó por un instante en contarles todo y que la dejaran en paz, pero sabía que solo ocasionaría más problemas.

-Que no creo que Malfoy sea mala persona, ya no es el mismo de antes- esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry quien simplemente la esquivo, aunque era cierto tampoco le agradó mucho verla junto a él rubio.

-Hermione el sigue siendo el mismo y lo único que quería bailando contigo era burlarse de nosotros y tú se lo has permitido-

-Ron...-Trato de atajar Potter.

-No Harry. Nosotros simplemente las dejamos para llevarles algo de beber ¿y que encontramos? A una bailando muy alegremente con un don juan petulante y a la otra cayendo ingenuamente en manos de un mortifico-

El chico hablaba de su hermana y su amiga realmente decepcionado provocando aún más la ira de Ginny y las lágrimas de Hermione.

-Mi único error fue un baile con un alumno de Slytherin, no es como si me hubiese unido al lado oscuro, además te recuerdo que tú y yo ya no tenemos una relación que te permita reclamarme por mis acciones- Ginny miraba fijamente a Harry mientras su amiga hablaba.

-Pero fuiste tú la que decidió eso- decía Ron algo lastimado.

-POR QUE TU ERES UN INCENCIBLE-

-Hermione...-

-No Ronald. Ya no más, estoy un poco mayor como para dar explicaciones y si quieres creer lo que te estoy diciendo de Draco o no es tu Problema-

Dicho esto la castaña pronuncio la contraseña e ingreso sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-Harry debes confiar más en mí- finalizo Ginny para luego ir tras su amiga.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y guardaron silencio mientras la dama gorda los observaba incrédula pero decidió no decir nada por primera vez ya que sabía ese era un momento muy incómodo. Ron giro sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar haciéndole señas a Harry para que lo siguiera y así ambos chicos se alejaron de su torre.

Las chicas estaban en la habitación de Ginny, Hermione no quería regresar a la suya pues sabía que Lavender y Parvatil no demorarían en subir a hostigarla con preguntas.

La castaña se había puesto un pijama que le presto u amiga y habían decidido que se quedaría a dormir con ella algo que Ginny no desaprovecharía.

-Hermione no te ofendas, pero me fue difícil de creer que bailara con Draco tan cómodamente-

-¿SI? Pues tú no te mirabas sufriendo con Lavsge-

-Herms, ¿Por qué bailaste con él?- pregunto Ginny esquivando el tema de Jonathan -Te soy honesta si me hubiese invitado a bailar tampoco me hubiera negado, pero, ¿tu? Ustedes siempre se han detestado, pero hoy... Parecían...-

-¿Parecíamos que?-

-Una pareja...-

- De baile, eso es todo.-

-Herms, tu entiendes de lo que hablo-

-NO. No entiendo de lo que hablas y creo que es mejor descansar- Respondió la castaña acomodándose a un lado de la cama de su amiga.

-Como quieras, pero sé que entre Malfoy y tú ocurre algo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Hermione, no soy tonta y he notado como Draco ha cambiado su actitud, ya no nos molesta como antes y estoy segura que una vez me defendió ante Rick-

-Debe ser que por fin se dio cuenta de que su causa es perdida-

-NO. eh visto cómo te mira, además...por qué bueno, no debo entrometerme en tus asuntos pero...el otro día te vi en la biblioteca con él-

-Bueno, pues eso es porque...-No tenía un porque ¿y ahora que podía inventar? ella no es del tipo de personas que le mienten sus amigos, pero tanto ella como Harry estaban de acuerdo con no inmiscuir a los Weasley en los problemas de Malfoy, estaban seguros que si no sabían nada no correrían tanto peligro.

-Es por que le estoy ayudando a estudiar para los éxtasis-

-¿Los éxtasis?- repetía Ginny sin creer una sola palabra ya que para nadie era un secreto que el chico era buen estudiante y si alguien podía pelearle el primer lugar a Hermione era él.

-Sí. McGonagall me pidió personalmente que lo ayudara y eso es todo-

-si tú lo dices...-

-SI. Y ahora tu-

-¿Yo?-

-Tú qué me dices de Jonathan, tampoco soy ingenua y he visto cómo te mira y te seducía hoy, créeme muy delatoramente-

-¿Me dirás lo mismo que Harry?-

-¿Que Harry?-

-Sí. Que no es de confiar y que se puede aprovechar de mí-

-¿Te dijo eso?-

-No exactamente pero es lo que quiso decir-

-Ginny... es solo que me preocupa que eso pueda afectar tu relación con Harry-

-No te preocupes, fue solo un baile y si él quiere algo mas no lo va a conseguir-

-Bien, pues solo trata de ser as paciente con Harry-

Satisfechas con las pocas respuestas que consiguieron la una de la otra, se dispusieron a dormir no sin antes ´preocuparen un poco por lo que sucedería al día siguiente, pero eso era algo que no podrían saber hasta después del alba.

-¿Me acompañas?- Le pregunto Ron a Harry ofreciéndole un vaso con whisky de fuego -Vamos, solo será esta noche- le insistía.

Que más daba, el único riesgo que corrían era que Filch los encontrara, pero gracias al baile se encontraba muy ocupado vigilando a las parejas que se querían escapar, ellos se encontraban en un aula la cual Harry ni siquiera concia pero al parecer Ron si y muy bien ya que estaba seguro que nadie los encontraría allí.

-Está bien, creo que si me hace falta- Tomo el vaso que Ron le estaba ofreciendo y lo bebió de un solo trago.

-Despacio, si quieres disfrutar de esta excelente bebida debes tomarlo con calma-

Los dos amigos empezaron a beber, ya no eran aquellos niños que se confiaban todo, que se conocían muy bien. El trio dorado había crecido y con ellos sus emociones, habían tenido pleitos, celos y demasiados obstáculos en el pasado, pero todo lo habían superado juntos.

Ahora eran dos chicos sufriendo, no por una guerra, ni por temor a la muerte si no por las mujeres que amaban.

-Hace rato me preguntaste que fue lo que ocurrió entre Hermione y yo- decía un Ron a medio hablar ya que el whisky estaba surtiendo efecto en su lengua. -Créeme Harry...ni siquiera yo sé lo que paso-

Harry lo miro extrañado y en sus ojos se podía mirar lo ebrio que estaba al parecer un poco más que Ron.

-A...que... te refieres, Ron Hermione siempre ha dado a entender de alguna manera que tu...-

-¿La engañe?- Dejo escapar una leve sonrisa -¿Recuerdas la fiesta de cumpleaños de Angelina?

-Si-

-Harry, ella me encontró besándome con otra chica-

-¡que! Ron pero...-

El pelirrojo empezó a reír de una manera extraña mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Lo que más me enoja, es que no recuerdo como sucedió-

-¿Acaso estabas ebrio?-

-No. Lo único que tome fue una copa de champagne y después de eso mi mente quedo en blanco-

-Bien, no te puedo negar que es algo...-

-¿Difícil de creer? Si eso mismo me dijo Hermione-

-¿Traste de explicarle?-

-Si pero no creyó en mí, lo único que conseguí fue hacerla enfadar más y llenarme de ira ya que llegue a pensar que solo eran mentiras de ella para terminar conmigo, después de eso solo hemos discutido y... Tú ya conoces el resto de nuestra relación-

-No sé qué decirte...-

-No te preocupes, por lo que vi tú también tienes tus propios problemas con Ginny-

Harry suspiro al recordar a discusión con su novia, eso era lo que ella le estaba pidiendo "confianza" ahora que sabía que por falta de esta la relación de sus dos mejores amigos había fracasado sabía que debía brindarle toda la suya a Ginny así como ella lo hizo en cuanto él le hablo sobre la misión de McGonagall.

-¿Qué crees que quiera Draco?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Hablo del baile-

-Ron, solo fue eso un baile, y aunque suene extraño no creo que haya tenido una mala intención-

Aunque Draco no era de su total confianza, no lo creía capaz de planear algo en contra de él y de sus amigos ya que los necesitaba para luchar contra el enemigo de su familia.

-¿Tú también Harry? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que se volvió buena persona de la noche a la mañana? -

-NO. pero después de lo que paso con sus compañeros no creo que los de su casa lo apoyen mucho, está solo y siempre ha sido un cobarde así que no creo que sea capaz de nada-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué bailo con Hermione, solo por humillarnos?-

-Tú mismo se lo dijiste a ella-

-Si pero pensándolo mejor, debe haber algo más detrás de todo esto ¿o me vas a decir que no es algo difícil de creer?-

-Si pero tal vez él y Jonathan solo querían dañarnos la noche-

-No te ofendas Harry, pero Jonathan a estado observando a mi hermana distinto desde hace ya un tiempo, en cambio Malfoy no creo que haya superado su odio y fastidio por las personas como Hermione de la noche a la mañana-

-Ya escuchaste a Hermione. Tal vez ya no es tan mala persona-

-¿Estás pasando mucho tiempo con ella verdad? ustedes pueden ser ingenuos ante el cambio de actitud de Malfoy, pero yo no. Y voy a descubrir que es lo que trama-

Harry casi se ahoga con el whisky que estaba bebiendo en ese momento al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo, un problema más para agregar a su lista, ahora debían tener más cuidado con un Ronald decidido a descubrir a Draco.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy-

-Tienes razón, además ya se acabó la botella y debemos regresar sin que nos descubran-

En el momento de levantaren ambos tambalearon debido al efecto del alcohol, sus piernas no les querían responder y tuvieron que apoyaren el uno del otro para que casi arrastrados pudieran llegar a su habitación, sus compañeros ya dormían y ellos se dejaron caer cada uno en su cama, ni siquiera se cambiaron sus ropas simplemente con tocar sus almohadas quedaron profundos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, que falta de palabra la mía ¿verdad? Dije que actualizaría el viernes, pero no me pude resistir, es que la verdad recibí comentarios tan agradables que quise recompensarlos con un capi, aunque corto, pero espero y le agrade. Quiero agradecer a quienes me han escrito; Hespe, sardes333,Peincesa Vampirica,pax399,Sukita,Sely,srita Horan, Alex rodz y Guest enserio muchas gracias, Ahora si les dejo para que lean XD Besos.**

**Nanaly **

**Riter´s**

En cuanto el sol ilumino los rincones de Hogwarts varios estudiantes (aunque no muchos) hicieron su aparición en el gran comedor, Hermione y Ginny no eran la excepción ya que las dos chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar el día juntas, muy temprano abandonaron la sala común y se encaminaron hacía un suculento desayuno que era lo que ambas querían pues sentían casi una batalla en sus estómagos y debía probar bocado pronto.

Ninguna de las dos quiso preguntar ni por Harry ni por Ron ya que ambas seguían igual de enojadas y no pensaban dar su brazo a torcer, si alguien debía dar el primer paso para aclarar la situación debían de ser ellos, y sin más las chicas estaban preparadas para su día juntas.

-¡Hola chicas!- la saludo Luna justo antes de ingresar al comedor.

-¡Hola!- respondieron en unísono

-¿Ginny, puedo hablar un momento contigo?-

-¡claro!, Herms te alcanzo en un momento-

Las dos chicas se alejaron de Hermione y esta no pudo hacer más que ingresar al comedor, ya la alcanzaría su amiga. En cuanto atravesó las grandes puertas se hizo un silencio sepulcral por parte de los alumnos que allí se encontraban, la castaña se sintió un poco incomoda y más aún cuando empezó a escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes, incluso los dos únicos profesores que allí se encontraban silenciaron y la miraron fijamente, aunque sentía unas ganas enormes de marcharse decidió seguir hasta su mesa y sentarse muy apartada de cualquier Griffindor que estuviera cerca, empezó a servirse unas tostadas y trato de hacerse de oídos sordos ya que sabía no iba a ser la última vez que hablaran sobre ella, gracias a la noche anterior sabía que ella y Ginny serían el tema de conversación durante mucho tiempo.

No paso mucho cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo y sin girarse a ver de quien se trataba muy amablemente empezó a servirle un poco de jugo.

-Ven, toma asiento- decía mientras dejaba la jarra a un lado y con una mano le ofrecía asiento junto a ella.

-Gracias, pero creo que no tenemos tiempo para eso-

Por alguna razón ella pensó que era Ginny quien se encontraba tras ella, pero al escuchar aquella voz tan arrogante y que por alguna razón la estremecía, giro lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Malfoy, ¿Y ahora que quería? ¿No había conseguido ya su paga?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto algo enojada

-Buenos días a ti también- Respondió él alcanzando una manzana de la mesa.

-Gracias a ti, no tienen nada de buenos- Tal vez hablándole de esa manera se alejaría de ella.

-Mira como sufro por eso- apunto el rubio mientras llevaba una mano a su frente haciendo teatro.

-Lárgate- ordeno Hermione pero este simplemente se cruzó de brazos y empezó a morder la manzana mientras la observaba agraciado.

La castaña giro nuevamente y trato de proseguir con su desayuno ignorando al rubio que no se movió ni un poco. Tomo apresurada el resto de jugo que tenía servido y enseguida se levantó para marcharse pues los murmullos entre los alumnos eran cada vez más fuertes y eso la estaba irritando, agregando que cada mordida que Malfoy le proporcionaba a la manzana crujía en sus oídos como si el rubio lo hiciera con toda su mala intención, algo que tal vez no era tan erróneo.

En cuanto Hermione se dispuso a marcharse Malfoy la tomo del brazo fuerte mente reteniéndola.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Lejos de ti- respondió la chica soltando el agarre del rubio y corriendo fuera del comedor.

Malfoy corrió tras ella y la logro alcanzar antes de que ella se perdiera por el pasillo.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?- pregunto ella bastante enojada y elevando el tono de su voz.

-Estas empezando a dañarme la mañana ¿sabes?- dijo el tratando de calmarse pues también se empezaba a impacientar.

-Mira como sufro por eso- respondió ella mientras lo miraba acusadora mente.

Draco puso su mano derecha en jarra mientras con la otra tomaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, no sabía si lo podría soportar más, enserio tenia tantas ganas de insultarla como en los viejos tiempos hasta hacerla llorar pero sabía que no podía, pues aunque lo hacía enojar con frecuencia y no entendía como Potter y Weasley la soportaban, no se perdonaría si ella volviese a derramar una sola lagrima por culpa de él.

Le fue difícil de aceptar pero Hermione despertaba algo en él, desde que pasaban más tiempo juntos le parecía que la chica era bastante bella, pero también desde que ha podido mantener una conversación con ella le parece demasiado obstinada y al paso que iban no quería terminar ahorrándole el trabajo a las criaturas pues enserio la Griffindor podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

-Granger, debemos ir al callejón Diagon-

-¿Para qué?- pregunto ella observándolo extrañada.

-Debes conseguir otra varita-

Luego de la pelea con los compañeros de Draco, Hermione había pasado el resto del día con otros asuntos como el trabajo que le había dejado el profesor Swan por lo tanto no necesito de su varita ni tampoco el día anterior, pues solamente utilizo pociones para prepararse para el baile así que no entendía como se le había olvidado por completo que su varita ahora pertenecía a Pansy.

-No quiero otra varita- se escuchaba como una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros -quiero la mía-

-Y yo no quiero otra túnica, pero como sé que tú quieres un recuerdo mío te dejare la que tienes y comprare otra-

Hermione desorbito sus ojos mirando a Draco, ¿qué le estaba pasando? había olvidado por completo la túnica de Malfoy definitivamente luego tendría que buscar a Neville.

-Granger, por si no te percataste, ayer ni Pansy ni ninguno de los otros idiotas estaban en el baile- le hablo Malfoy devolviéndola de sus pensamientos.

-Es verdad...- la realidad era que hasta ahora reparo en ello

-Hable con McGonagall y ellos están castigados, no me quiso decir cómo. Solo dijo que no los veríamos hasta el próximo fin de semana-

-¿Qué clase de castigo le habrá impuesto?-

-No lo sé, ni me interesa, pero me dio permiso para que fuéramos al callejón por tu varita y mi túnica-

Hermione lo observo con detenimiento, pero no encontró nada. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan apático? se preguntaba ella.

-Está bien, vamos- termino cediendo ya que necesitaba una varita.

Luna se llevó a Ginny asía las afueras del castillo y en cuanto se detuvieron la rubia roció encima de la Weasley algo que la hizo estornudar enseguida.

-¿Qué es eso Luna?-pregunto la pelirroja ahora con su nariz del mismo color que su cabello.

-Es para espantar a los Riter´s- Respondió ella como si se tratase de algo muy normal.

-¿Los Riter´s?- ¿y ahora sobre qué nueva criatura le hablaría su amiga?

-Sí. Ellos son los que producen tus cambios de humor-

-¿Mis cambios de humor? ¿Luna de que hablas?-

-Ginny, solo me preocupo por ti, y no quiero que termines bajo el dominio de los Riter´s-

-No voy a estar bajo el domino de nadie. Y no te preocupes, con tu agua ya los debiste espantar todos-

-Sí. Pero regresaran o mejor te los pondrán de nuevo-

Ginny y Luna siempre han sido buenas amigas pero en momentos no lograba entender sobre aquellas criaturas de las cuales hablaba su amiga, así que en esta ocasión prefirió evadir el tema pues si seguía preguntándole pasaría todo el día hablando sobre ello y necesitaba volver con Hermione.

-No te preocupes- decía entre risas- Ahora dime ¿en dónde está Theo?-

-No lo sé, no lo vi en el comedor-

-Bien pues creo que es mejor regresar, ya debe estar en el comedor y no está bien dejarlo solo con tanta chica merodeando-

Luna dejo ver una de sus peculiares sonrisas, lo más probable es que cualquier chica se hubiera ruborizado por el comentario, pero la rubia no era como cualquier chica así que lo tomo naturalmente y se dispuso a marcharse con su amiga.

-Ginny. No permitas que Jonathan se te acerque, sus intenciones no son buenas-

Sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja de más que rodar sus ojos, la Revenclaw se marchó para encontrarse con su novio que como había predicho Ginny ya se encontraba en el comedor.

-Minerva ¿crees que sea prudente ceder a su petición?-

Tonks y McGonagall se encontraban debatiendo en la oficina de esta última, si acceder a la petición de Lucios Malfoy, pues para sorpresa de ellas el hombre le había pedido a la auror poder hablar con Harry Potter antes de que lo llevaran de nuevo a Azkaban.

-Es algo sospechoso, pero necesitamos saber sobre que quiere hablar con Harry y la única forma es accediendo a su petición-

-¿Y Draco?-

-Tonks, creo que lo mejor será que solamente Harry sepa de esto. Malfoy y Granger se encuentran ocupados con otro asunto así que debemos aprovechar este tiempo para que lleves a Potter con Lucios, yo me encargare de cubrirlo-

-Bien. Y ¿en dónde está?-

-No lo sé, ya hace un rato que lo mande buscar, se supone ya debería estar aquí-

-Creo que será mejor buscarlo- se apresuró la auror.

Tonks se dirigió a la puerta en busca de Harry pero se sorprendió al verlo tras esta.

-¡Harry!- decía sorprendida

-¿Tonks?- El chico también estaba sorprendido de verla allí.

-Ya veo por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar- hablo entre risas la auror al ver las fachas de rasca que llevaba el chico. Potter ingenuamente había tomado un baño creyendo que eso lo ayudaría a mejorar su fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero por su rostro se veía que continuaba con él.

El chico logro ingresar a la oficina y la cara que puso McGonagall ayudo a empeorar el estado de Harry.

-Potter- decía en un tono decepcionado.

-Vamos Minerva, ¿acaso no fuiste joven?-

-Dejaron de lado el tema, para no inmiscuirse en los asuntos personales de Harry y procedieron a hablar sobre el asunto de Lucios.

-¿Y por qué quiere hablar conmigo?-

-Es lo que necesitamos saber, por eso habíamos pensado que hoy sería el día perfecto para que fueras a verlo, pero no sé si sea prudente en tu estado- regaño la directora.

-No hay problema, se de una poción que lo dejara como nuevo- dejo Tonks mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalada al chico. -vamos, te la preparare en cuanto aparezcamos-

-¿aparezcamos? ¿No iremos enseguida?-

-Así es, en la tarde trasladan a Lucios a Azkaban de nuevo así que no hay tiempo que perder-

-Pero...y... ¿Draco y Hermione?-

-Lo mejor es que mi primo no se entere, lo más seguro es que se enoje al saber que su padre a pedido verte y no a él, y por Hermione no te preocupes ella tiene un asunto pendiente así que no podrá acompañarnos. Ahora tenemos prisa-

Esta ve usaron polvos flu para trasladasen pues aun que Tonks había dicho que se aparecerían, en las condiciones que se encontraba Harry no era lo más recomendado. Los polvos los llevarían hasta Grimmauld place y de allí se trasladarían hacia San Mungo luego de que el chico dejara su rasca aun lado.

Hermione y Draco ya se encontraban en el callejón Diagon y mientras se dirigían hacía ollivander, la castaña no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por haberse marchado sin decirle nada Ginny, pero si lo hubiera hecho seguro esta la hubiese atacado con preguntas a las cuales no sabría cómo responder, pero una cosa si era segura y esa era que nadie podía saber que había salido de Hogwarts con Draco Malfoy por que de seguro le traería más problemas.

-Espera un momento- la detuvo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Dejaremos tu varita de último-

-¿QUE?-

-Como lo oyes, estoy seguro que después de obtener tu varita regresaras enseguida a Hogwarts y primero necesito hacer algunas compras-

-Pues entonces ve tú, yo solo he venido por mi varita y nada más-

-Enserio que eres amargada. McGonagall dijo que deberíamos aparecer en su oficina a las 3 en punto y recalcó que deberíamos aparecer "JUNTOS" así que aún nos queda tiempo-

-¿McGonagall? pero...-

-Deja de preguntar y vamos-

Draco ingreso a Madame Malkin y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que ir tras él, le resulto algo gracioso ver al rubio decidirse de entre tantas túnicas pues la situación era realmente hilarante debido a los anteriores sucesos de los que ellos también fueron parte en aquella tienda con peleas e insultos, situaciones que esperaba quedaran en el pasado, por lo menos las peleas y los insultos a gran escala.

Para regresar a Hogwarts debían aparecerse en la oficina de la directora y no quería saber qué cara aria esta si no volvía al castillo con Malfoy.

Pasaron la mañana haciendo compras y elle que creía que Lavender y Parvatil les gustaba malbaratar el dinero en compras innecesarias y aprecios exagerados, pero definitivamente siempre hay alguien que supera todos los límites y en este caso era Malfoy, con el dinero que pago por su túnica los más probable es que le hubiese alcanzado para las de todos los hermanos Weasley y de seguro le hubiese sobrado un poco para las de Harry y ella.

El chico también aprovecho su tiempo para comprar un nuevo traje y aunque le pidió el visto bueno a Hermione por supuesto ella no lo dio a conocer, aunque para sus adentros el chico se veía realmente guapo no podía negarlo, y siendo honesta desde hacía ya unos días el tenerlo cerca la ponía totalmente nerviosa tanto que no recordó la conversación que tenía pendiente con Draco sobre el pacto.

-No sé ni para que pido tu opinión. Tan solo ve como estas vestida- Eso le encantaba ver como ella se enojaba y le regalaba una de sus malas miradas que para él la hacían ver cada vez más bella.

Llegado el medio día Malfoy decidió que debían comer algo y Hermione sin muchas palabras concordó con él. Mientras esperaban su orden el rubio aprovecho para bañarse en una nueva fragancia que había comprado, era un poco fuerte pero atrayente, ¿césped recién cortado? pensó la chica NO tiene un aroma mezclado con algo parecido a ¿limón? debe mesclar algo cítrico ¿qué demonios tenia aquel pequeño frasco que era tan envolvente y encantador?

-No sabía que el aroma de la arrogancia venia enfrascado-mintió, debía distraerse de aquella fragancia.

-Para tu información este es el aroma que vuelve locas a las chicas-se burló mientras ella lo miraba atentamente ¿acaso le estaba leyendo la mente? -Todas las que tienen el privilegio de sentir este aroma tan de cerca, nunca me pueden olvidar-

Algo en el comentario de Draco no he agrado para nada ¿Tantas chicas han pasado por él? por alguna razón aquel pensamiento la enojo aún más y se limitó a disimularlo con un simple "si tú lo dices"

Hermione había aprovechado para comprar algunos libros mientras él ingresaba a la tienda de fragancias, así que para tratar de ignorar un poco al rubio se dispuso a leer uno de ellos tratando de estudiar un poco para los éxtasis.

Draco se empezaba a impacientar porque su orden aun no llegaba, era un sitio elegante pero decadente en su servicio aunque el rubio solo exageraba pues no habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que ingresaron al lugar. Al momento de comer Hermione no se quedó atrás con los modales, era hija de Muggles pero eso no indicaba que ellos no se supieran comportar en una mesa, por eso Malfoy no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa cuando la castaña manejo perfectamente los cubiertos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Encuentros**

Ginny ingreso al comedor y se enseguida busco a Hermione, pero al no encontrarla se marchó de nuevo asa su sala común esperando encontrar a su amiga allí.

-Hola- saludaba a su hermano que por sus fachas no se encontraba bien.

-Ah...hola- le devolvió el saludo con dificultad, llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

-Toma un poco de GatBom te ayudara a desaparecer esa mala cara- Tal vez aquellos polvos mágicos y buenos para el malestar que en ese momento se veía sufría Ron serian efectivos.

-Si eso es lo que me disponía a hacer-

-¿As visto a Hermione?-

-No. Creí que estaba contigo-

-Lo estuvo hasta hace poco y ahora no la encuentro-

-Pues en...ahhhhh... mi cabeza, va a estallar-

-No creo que tengamos tanta suerte- se burlaba Ginny mientras su hermano la fulminaba con su mirada, sin ánimo de contestarle por el fuerte dolor.

-Mejor me voy- decía ella dando media vuelta para retirarse. -Hazme un favor y dale un poco de Gat a Harry, lo más seguro es que este mucho peor que tú, pero aun así no accederé a cuidarlo-

-¿Harry? No, el salió temprano, creí que te había ido a buscar-

-No.-respondió ella girándose con cara de preocupación.

-Deja esa cara. Entonces debe estar con Hermione-

Ginny no dijo más, simplemente se marchó dejando a un Ron extrañado y adolorido. Salió de su torre a toda prisa ¿será posible que hayan ido a otra misión? Si Harry se encontraba igual o peor que su hermano lo más seguro es que no pueda realizar bien los hechizos y eso sería un gran problema.

Aunque estaba enojada con él, no podía dejar de preocuparse, era verdad que Hermione era una gran hechizara pero ¿será suficiente su magia para los dos? La menor de los Weasley estaba absorbida en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en su novio y en el peligro que podía estar corriendo al igual que su amiga. Decidió cerciorarse primero y buscarlos por el castillo para descartar cualquier posibilidad y estar segura en el momento de hablar con McGonagall.

-Toma esto Harry y te aseguro que quedaras como nuevo- El chico tomo la bebida que le ofrecía Tonks en las cocinas de la que ahora era la casa de Potter. -Te advierto. No lo mires y trata de tampoco olfatear, debes tomarlo enseguida-

A pesar de las advertencias de su amiga Harry logro olfatear un poco en el momento en que bebía la pócima y no pudo evitar ponerse del mismo color morado que esta.

-Ahora debemos esperar un poco antes de aparecer cerca de San mungo- Exclamo la auror luego de unas cuantas risas.

-La verdad Tonks no creo que nos sea tan fácil llegar hasta Lucios teniendo en cuenta que mi sola presencia en el hospital llamara la atención-

-Déjalo todo en mis manos, tengo todo planeado- decía ella con una traviesa sonrisa, algo que asusto un poco a Harry.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos y Potter volvió a su color natural, debía admitirlo la poción que le dio la auror en realidad fue efectiva ya que enseguida desapareció todo malestar, se sentía como si hubiera descansado por días, así con todas sus energías sabía que estaba preparado para hablar con el mayor de los Malfoy.

-Préstame mucha atención Harry- pedía la chica dejando a un lado su sonrisa -Si nos descubren, estaremos en problemas así que debes ser muy precavido y no hablar con nadie- saco un pequeño frasco de su túnica y se lo entrego al chico -Apareceremos cerca de San Mungo pero tendrás que beber esto en cuanto lleguemos y no repliques-

El chico no hizo más que asentir y tomar el frasco en el cual sabia contenía por su mal color y apariencia poción multijugos.

-¿Estás listo?

-Eso creo-

-Con eso es suficiente-

Tras las palabras de Tonks se tomaron de la mano y poco después aparecieron cerca de San Mungo, Harry tomo la pócima y empezó a transformarse mientras la divertida auror cambiaba las ropas del chico con un simple movimiento de varitas para dar paso final a una hermosa enfermera de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar ver sus senos en cuanto los sintió crecer.

-Esto...-

-No.- se apresuró a interrumpir la chica alzando su mano -Solo puedes hablar con Lucios, señorita Kantor-Termino con su sonrisa pícara.

No les fue difícil llegar hasta la habitación del señor Malfoy en donde este se encontraba a medio sentar en su cama pensando en su hijo y su amada esposa, se acercaba la hora de regresar a Azkaban y no había señas de Harry Potter.

Sabía que él estaba ayudando a su hijo al igual que la sangre sucia y aun que ninguno de los dos era de su agrado no tenía más opción que aceptarlo del mismo modo que lo había hecho Draco, dejando su orgullo y principios de lado para proteger a su familia.

Recordaba haber sido firme con Draco a pesar de consentirlo en varias ocasiones lo cual lo llevo a depender demasiado de él, un gran error, esperaba que en estas circunstancias su hijo pudiera defenderse solo. Aun recordaba los días en que el chico le enviaba lechuzas con una nueva queja cada día y a Narcissa pidiéndole dar solución a los problemas de su hijo. Era solamente un niño consentido con unos ideales impuestos, un joven confundido sin saber que decisiones eran correctas al estar de por medio su familia y ahora esperaba que fuera un hombre cuya capacidad de razón fuera totalmente diferente a la que alguna vez tuvo y que pudiera algún día perdonar los errores de su padre equivocado.

Días atrás había accedido a hablarle a Tonks pidiéndole ver al niño que vivió, sabe que quien derroto a Voldemort es el único que accederá a su petición con tal de salvar nuevamente al mundo mágico y de paso al Muggle.

Escucho que se abría la puerta y pudo ver ingresar a la auror quien esta vez llevaba retoques violeta en su cabello, esta chica enserio era extravagante para su gusto, le resultaba difícil de creer que era pariente de su esposa ya que no se parecían en nada.

-Hola Lucios-

-¿En dónde está Potter?- Respondió Malfoy a modo de saludo ya que aún era demasiado orgulloso como para hablarle a los que consideraba inferiores como a un igual.

-Que quiere hablar conmigo- Replico el aludido apareciendo tras la auror con su figura de enfermera pero su misma voz.

Lucios enseguida reconoció a Potter y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo que debemos hablar Potter debe ser a solas-

-Tienen 15 minutos-respondió la auror saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Empiece a hablar señor Malfoy- Manifestó la chica con la voz de Harry.

-También es un placer verte Potter-

Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo-

-Veo que sigues teniendo malos modales-

-No creo que haya pedido hablar conmigo para mejorar mis modales-

-Tienes razón ya que eso parece algo imposible, quería que vinieras para hablar sobre Draco-

-¿Draco?-

-Sí. Sé que tú y la san...y...Granger le han ayudado y salvado en más de una ocasión-

-Si pero no ha sido por él y mucho menos por usted, aceptamos ayudarlo por petición de McGonagall y por qué queríamos saber quién esta detrás de esas criaturas-

-Es alguien con magia muy poderosa Potter, pero no te puedo dar detalle, no en este momento-

-¿quiere decir que no me dirá su nombre? y además ¿qué es eso tan importante que ha dejado en el poder de Draco?-

-No puedo decirte nada sobre el enemigo sin correr riesgos Potter, pero por otro el si te puedo decir que Draco no conoce lo que he dejado en su poder pero su subconsciente si-

-¿Su subconsciente?-

-Debes indagar en el Potter-

-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Tu amiga es muy inteligente, creo que ella te puede ayudar en ello por mi parte no te puedo decir más al respecto-

-Entonces creo que no tenemos más de que hablar-

-Te equivocas Potter, debo...pedirte algo-

-¿Porque a mí?-

-Por qué sé que tú no te negaras-

Eso depende de que sea- Expreso el chico presintiendo algo malo

-Potter...necesito morir y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar-

Harry desorbito sus ojos, ¿acaso este hombre había enloquecido? No. De seguro era tan cobarde que miraba la muerte como su única salida, Si debía ser eso. El chico siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara y en ocasiones lo pidiera, pero no era un asesino y no pensaba acceder a lo que creía Malfoy le pediría.

-Antes de que te niegue debes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte-

Luego de haber recorrido el castillo sin encontrar a sus amigos, para Ginny ya era confirmado Hermione y Harry habían ido a otra misión, pero esta vez su preocupación no le iba a permitir mantenerse al marguen y estaba decidida a hablar con la directora ya que no podía creer que en las circunstancias en que se encontraba su novio esta le hubiera permitido correr algún riesgo.

Caminaba enojada por los pasillos rumbo a la oficina de la directora pero de pronto alguien se atravesó en su camino y la detuvo.

-Hola Ginny ¿cómo estás?-

-Ah...un poco ocupada-respondió ella sin ánimos de conversar.

-Discúlpame, si lo había notado pero no pude evitar querer hablar contigo, te vez muy preocupada-

-No es nada y ahora discúlpame pero debo hacer algo-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, no te preocupes y mira no quiero ser grosera pero debo irme-

Ginny paso de lado decidida a seguir su camino, pero la voz de Jonathan nuevamente la detuvo.

-¿Estás buscando a Harry Potter verdad?-

Ginny se giró y se dirigió asía el con cautela ¿por qué sabía que buscaba a Harry? ¿Acaso la estaba vigilando? tal vez su novio y Luna tenían razón y no debía confiar en él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Pues...no es difícil de imaginar ya que él es tu novio-

-¿Sabes en donde esta? ¿Él o Hermione?-

-No. No sé en donde este, pero vi a Granger con Malfoy-

¿Malfoy?-

-Sí. Los vi salir del comedor, parecían tramar algo, aunque ¡claro eso ya no es sorpresa!-

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro, por una parte se sentía aliviada pues si Hermione no estaba con Harry lo más seguro es que no hayan ido a una misión, pero entonces ¿en dónde se encontraba su novio? y ¿porque su amiga se había ido con Malfoy? Definitivamente entre esos dos había algo aunque Granger se negara a aceptarlo. No le recriminaría por ello pero se sentía algo mal por su hermano ya que él intentaba reconquistarla y al parecer sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Ginny- Sin percatarse Jonathan estaba cerca a ella y a una distancia realmente tentadora.

-No deberías preocuparte por Harry, no vale la pena-

-Jonathan...-

-Sheee...- la silencio colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la pelirroja. -Potter tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como su novia y si no sabe apreciar eso entonces no te merece-

Los hermosos ojos de Jonathan parecían hipnotizarla, era verdad que este chico le parecía guapo pero al tenerlo de frente se sentía vulnerable tal y como la noche anterior, estaba totalmente absorbida por él, tanto que no hizo nada para evitar que el chico acercara sus labio a los suyos y si no hubiera sido por Luna tal vez hubiera sucumbido ante él.

-¡Ginny!- La rescato su amiga ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Jonathan.

-Luna...-

-Te estaba buscando, ven acompáñame-

-Ah...nos veremos después Jonathan- Se despidió nerviosa la pelirroja, pues aun que le hubiera gustado besarle, daba gracias a Dios que su amiga la haya salvado.

-Adiós Ginny, espero podernos ver después-

Mientras caminaban asía la oficina de McGonagall Ginny empezaba a sentirse apenada con Luna, tanto que no podía verla a los ojos. Poco antes ella le había advertido sobre Jonathan y ahora la encontraba sucumbiendo ante él, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Luna no hubiera llegado? Tal vez él tenía algún hechizo en su mirada pues esa sería la única explicación del por qué estando cerca del Revenclaw no era dueña de sí.

-Ginny, por favor ten cuidado. Ya te he dicho que Jonathan no tiene buenas intenciones-

-Lo se Luna, discúlpame, si no hubieras llegado...-respondía ella muy avergonzada

-Así trabajan los chicos como él y al ponerte más Riter´s como los que tienes ahora completan su objetivo-

-¿Su objetivo?-

-Así es. Ahora ¿estabas buscando a Harry?- Extraño que haya cambiado el tema así pero Ginny prefirió seguirla.

-Sí. ¿Lo has visto?-

-Hace un rato, se dirigía asía donde McGonagall-

-Bien, estamos cerca, iré a preguntarle-

-Ginny, ten en cuenta que los Riter´s juegan con tu humor e incluso pueden llegar a hacerte creer cosas que no son-

-Luna...-

Mientras Ginny se acercaba a la oficina de la directora pudo escuchar a Luna decirle que iría por un poco más de esa extraña agua. "Luna" pensó con un suspiro.

La pelirroja ingreso a la oficina de la Directora tomando a la anciana por sorpresa.

-Hola Ginny- saludo la mujer muy cordial.

-Directora, necesito saber en dónde se encuentra Harry-

Hermione y Draco habían terminado de comer pero este último aún se negaba a dejar el establecimiento, algo que empezaba a impacientar a la chica.

-Dime, ¿siempre eres tan idiota o solo quieres lucirte?-

El chico la miro seriamente y luego entrecerró un poco sus ojos como si estuviera pensando

-Tal vez, contigo - respondió finalmente mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas -ahora dime ¿Tu siempre eres así de amar...? No para que pregunte, siempre eres amargada-

Hermione simplemente lo miro con una mueca de enojo y se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a irse pero la voz del rubio la detuvo.

-Granger-

-No veo la necesidad de seguir juntos, si quieres me puedes alcanzar en ollivander-

-¿porque estas a mi lado siempre que estoy herido?-

-¿qué?- Y ¿Ahora qué demonios pasa por su cabeza?

-Estuviste conmigo después del ataque en la mansión y aunque no lo puedo asegurar podría decir que también lo estuviste luego del ataque en el bosque-

Hermione quedo en silencio mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido, creía que él no se acordaba de eso o qué pensaría que era un sueño, sobre todo luego del ataque en el bosque.

-Ah...yo...yo...-

- ¿A qué juegas Granger?-

La chica simplemente negó con su cabeza, no sabía que decir

-Dime algo- hablaba el chico viéndola fijamente -¿En realidad te preocupas por mí? o simplemente te produzco tanta lastima- esto último fue más una afirmación la cual escupió el chico con algo de tristeza y rencor.

-No sé qué creas Draco Malfoy- respondió ella ahora con más enojo que sorpresa -pero si estuve a tu lado, es porque me preocupe por ti- no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y bajar su mirada, así que trato de disimular un poco - tal como lo haría por cualquier otra persona-

Malfoy no dijo nada, pues con lo último que decía la chica lo dejo dudando ¿acaso él era alguien más del montón? o podía decir que era algo más que eso gracias al rubor que pasaban la mejillas de la chica. Lo que fuera ahora no era momento de pensarlo ya que ella logro levantar su ánimo pronunciando por primera vez su nombre aunque fuera en un tono de regaño, a él le había gustado.

-Creo que debemos irnos- fue lo único que respondió, y así en silencio se marcharon de la tienda.

Se acercaba la hora de regresar a Hogwarts y por fin se dirigían a ollivander, Hermione no quería otra varita pero no tenía opción, es una escuela de magia y sin esta de seguro estaría igual o peor que Ron en segundo año, bueno tal vez no tanto, pero necesitaba una.

Luego de muchas compras por parte de Malfoy lo único que Hermione quería era conseguir su varita y regresar lo antes posible al castillo, aunque no hablaron mucho luego de que salieran del restaurante ella trato de llevar todo por las buenas tratando de seguirlo en sus ideas aunque Draco no lo hacía fácil recorriendo muchas tiendas y lo que ella no entendía era que tanto compraba, claro tampoco le prestaba mucha atención pero ahora sabía lo que sentían los novios de Lavender y Parvati e incluso en algunas ocasiones Harry "Pobres" pensaba, pero sentía más lastima por quien fuera la futura señora Malfoy pues de seguro ella tendría que aguantar esto seguido, más el ego altanero de Draco todos los días, definitivamente deberá amarlo mucho.

-Vamos Granger, solo toma una y vayámonos- Ahora era él quien se impacientaba porque ella se decidiera pronto por una varita.

-¿Es enserio? lo dice la persona que se midió 10 trajes para comprar solo uno.-

-Debes saber que no es lo mismo-

-¿No?-

-No. Lo mío es por clase, lo tuyo es por mediocridad-

Con una mirada fulminante, le dio la espalda al rubio para proseguir revisando las varitas y la vio, era un poco distinta a las demás y tenía una inscripción aunque no se podía detallar bien que decía.

-Esta, esta es la que quiero- la tomo y empezó a hacer movimientos con ella, la sentía tan especial, parecía como si realmente hubiese sido fabricada especialmente para ella pero la emoción de Hermione se esfumo al saber el precio ya que lo que ella poseía solo le alcanzaba para la mitad.

-¿Que pasa Granger? Paga de una vez y vayámonos-

Eso era lo que quería hacer, pero no podía, no le alcanzaba.

-Creo que...veré otras, esta tiene algo que no me gusto-

-Que. ¿El precio?- dijo Draco riéndose.

-Que gracioso, en realidad es que...-

-Nada. La llevamos-

Pero...-

-No te preocupes, yo la pagare-

-No- Era una oferta tentadora pero no quería le volver a deber nada a Malfoy ¿Esta vez como lo cobraría?

-Granger, es bueno hacer obras de caridad de vez en cuando ¿Sabes?-

-Pues no quiero ser parte de las tuyas-

-Míralo de este modo, si tú no tienes varita no me eres útil, así que esto es algo que nos conviene a los dos y no te preocupes, no me quedaras debiendo nada-

Hermione lo pensó por un momento y termino aceptando, total él tenía razón, ella era más útil con una varita en mano, lo dejaría asar por esta vez, sería como una especie de pago por todas las veces que ella lo había ayudado y de paso por el problema que le causo la noche anterior con Ron.

-Granger- llamaba Draco sacándola de su ensimismamiento gracias a su nueva varita.

-¿Dime?-

-Swan-

-¿Swan?-

-Si nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace ya un rato-

-¿El profesor Swan?-

-Que otro Granger, pero creo que ya es hora de saber qué es lo que quiere-

-¿A si?-

-Sí. Aremos esto...-

-Es pera- le interrumpió ella cruzándose de brazos -Desde cuando yo hago lo que tú dices-

-Enserio ¿Cómo es que Potter y Weasley llevan tantos años soportándote?-

-¡Gracias a algo que se llama amistad!, pero claro eso es algo que tu no conoces-

Antes de entrar en una nueva discusión que sería segura a menos que Draco dejara de lado el tema de la amistad, Malfoy retomo el de Swan.

-¿Quieres saber por qué nos está siguiendo o no?-

Aunque Hermione no se había percatado del profesor y no era seguro lo que Draco decía, era mejor cerciorase, saber por qué Swan los estaba siguiendo (si era verdad) sigilosamente.

Ya tenía algunas dudas acerca del profesor debido al trabajo que le había puesto el fin de semana cuando fueron a la mansión, y ¿ahora esto? nuevamente Malfoy gana esta batalla.

Tonks escucho unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo contiguo y por las voces que se escuchaban se trataba de Kingsley el ministro de magia y Barto su consejero. Tal parece que se dirigían a hacerle una visita a Lucius lo que indicaba que ya era hora de que la visita de Harry había terminado.

-Por ahora solo puedes esperar a la decisión de Narcissa-

- No creo que nadie se preste para su plan, ¿es consciente que será Draco quien resulte lastimado? además aun no me ha respondido en donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Vasti Nott-

-Tu solo encárgate de indagar en el subconsciente de Draco, de ver que es lo que tiene en su poder ya que es la clave para llegar al cuerpo de Nott, no permitas que caiga en manos equivocadas, de mi hijo y sus sentimientos después me encargo yo- Termino con frialdad el mayor de los Malfoy.

Harry no lo podía creer el plan que Lucios Malfoy proponía, no tenía ninguna consideración con su hijo ¿es que no había otra solución? tal parece que para los padres de Draco No.

-No creo que deba confiar en usted, hay partes de su plan que no entiendo y en las que no confió y ¿cómo sé que no es una estrategia para utilizarnos?-

-Potter, son mi hijo y mis esposa los que tienen su vida en juego, al igual que todos los herederos del pacto, esta vez tenemos un enemigo en común y sé que también harás lo necesario para proteger a los que quieres, no puedo permitir que mi hijo caiga en manos de...-

-¿De quién?- lo ataco Harry impaciente por conocer el nombre de su enemigo, ¿acaso era como Voldemort y su nombre tampoco se podía pronunciar? o simplemente Lucius tampoco sabía a quién realmente se enfrentaban.

-¿Potter, crees que de no querer proteger a mi familia habría accedido a pedirte ayuda a ti? y ¿habría aceptado también la de Granger? -

La perilla se giró y una Tonks presurosa ingreso interrumpiéndolos, para luego ajustar suavemente la puerta tras ella.

-Parece que el tiempo termino- decía la chica

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Harry, pues aún no habían asado los 15 minutos.

-Parece que el ministro quiere visitarlo-respondió mirando a Lucius

-Potter, necesito saber si puedo contar contigo-

Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon las voces de los hombres quienes se extrañaron de no ver vigilancia en la puerta de Lucius.

-Tal parece que debemos mejorar nuestro personal- se escuchó a Kingsley

-Sí señor, cuente conmigo- Respondió Harry aun que el plan significaba muchos riesgos y una mala reacción por parte de Draco en cuanto se enterara, pero debía hacer lo que estuviera en su alcanza para proteger al mundo mágico y al muggle.

-Dame tu palabra- insistía el hombre -Dame tu palabra de que seguirás el plan tal cual y no alteraras absolutamente nada-

La perilla empezó a girar y Lucius apretó el brazo de Harry que se había ubicado cerca de el para que no os oyeran conversar.

-Tiene mi palabra señor Malfoy- alcanzo a decir Harry antes de que Kingsley junto a Barto hicieran acto de presencia y luego el chico se giró para verlos sorprendidos de encontrar personas en la habitación de Lucius.

-Nymphadora- saludo el ministro extrañado -No sabía que estabas aquí ¿Acaso no habían guardias?-

-Señor ministros -decía ella con sarcasmo en sus palabras por lo cual se ganó una mala mirada del hombre - También es un placer verlo-

-Tan solo estaba acompañando a la señorita Kantor para que revisara al señor Malfoy ya que no se encontraba muy bien, y el par de gorilas que estaban en la puerta fueron en busca del medimago-

-Sí, gracias a la intervención de la señorita me encuentro mucho mejor- expreso Lucius mirando a un Harry quien estaba algo avergonzado por su apariencia y casi pudo jurar que Barto lo miraba de manera extraña.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos- se apresuró a decir la auror, pues sabía que la poción no demoraría en pasar a lo que Harry simplemente asintió y acto seguido salió junto a Tonks viendo por última vez Malfoy quien tenía cara de resignación esperando que era lo que los hombres le exigirían, Barto no le parecía buena persona ya que este había sido el que más insistió por que regresaran los dementores a Azkaban, quien sabe que idea descabellada tendría ahora, solo pudo cerrar la puerta y dejar a los tres hombres reunidos en aquella habitación

Draco y Hermione se encontraban nuevamente discutiendo y manoteando algo que no extraño a Swan, que llevaba ya tiempo siguiéndolos casi desde que salieron del castillo. Esta vez la discusión empezó a empeorar hasta el grado de los gritos "asquerosa sangre sucia" alcanzo a oír el profesor "se habían demorado" pensaba el hombre mientras observaba como los dos alumnos se separaban a pocos metros de la tienda de ollivander, la castaña se fue por su lado, mientras Malfoy simplemente se cruzó de brazos y la observo perderse de vista.

Draco tomo por el camino contrario de Hermione esperando que Swan la siguiera y así poder sorprenderlo, pero sus planes se frustraron ya que el profesor lo empezó a seguir a él y no a la Griffindor como suponían que haría y ¿ahora como descubro a este viejo? pensaba el rubio ya que cuando intentaba sorprenderlo el profesor era más rápido y se perdía de vista pero sabía que lo seguía de cerca.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Granger demostrara su astucia e inteligencia y lograra acorralarlo, algo de lo cual no estaba muy herrado ya que momentáneamente Malfoy escucho unos pasos tras de él y al girarse pudo observar a Granger apuntando con su nueva varita al profesor haciéndolo salir de su escondite. El rubio no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa "enserio que esta chica es muy inteligente" pensaba y lejos de detestar eso como años atrás ahora le empezaba a arecer atractiva esa astucia que demostraba Hermione.

-Bien profesor, hable-

Swan miraba con asombro a Malfoy pues este no demostraba ningún temor por tener a uno de sus profesores en tal situación, definitivamente es más parecido a Lucius de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Señorita Granger, ¿sabe que esto la puede meter en problemas?- su única salida era persuadir a Hermione, pero la respuesta de esta lo dejo frió

-No más de los que usted tendrá cuando McGonagall se entere de que usted nos ha estado siguiendo-

Por un momento el profesor sintió escalofriar al ver la mirada de Granger, tan parecida a la de Malfoy, imponente y esperando respuestas que de seguro si no se las da algo malo podría ocurrir. Definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo juntos pues "el que entre lobos anda, aprende a aullar" pensaba Swan.

-Profesor, no tenemos todo el día, díganos ¿por qué nos está siguiendo?- preguntaba Draco recostándose en la pared fascinado de ver a Hermione tomando cartas acorralando a Swan.

-Bien, ustedes ganan- "¿cómo pude caer tan absurda mente ante estos mocosos?" -Los he estado vigilando por órdenes de la misma McGonagall, así que si quiere señorita Granger puede llevar acabo su amenaza y hablar con ella-

-¿McGonagall? pero...si ella misma me autorizo a salir con Granger, bien sabia a que veníamos-

-No lo sé joven Malfoy, yo solo sigo ordenes, si quiere puede preguntarle en cuanto regresen al castillo-

Las palabras del profesor sonaban tan reales y segura que Hermione y Draco silenciaron y se miraron entre ellos para finalmente creerle a Swan, pues ¿por qué otra razón los seguiría? tal vez la anciana no confiaba del todo e ellos y tuvo que ponerles un guarda espaldas que le informara y les ayudara en caso de que algo pudiese pasar. Si, seguramente era eso aunque la castaña tenía otro motivo para desconfiar del hombre pero esto no lo iba a indagar frente al rubio pues no quería que él se enterara de cuál era el trabajo que le había encargado Swan.

Por su parte el profesor estaba seguro de que los chicos le habían creído, ahora solo esperaba poder regresar al castillo antes que ellos y hablar con McGonagall y si no o lograba imploraba que esta lo cubriera esperando después una explicación por su parte, si no esta escena se repetiría de eso estaba seguro. Tal parece que no podría cumplir su promesa de no decirle nada a nadie acerca de su trabajo, la directora seria la excepción, como siempre sin la ayuda de esta no podrían llevar acabo nada.

-Si ya no desean preguntar nada más, tal parece que me puedo retirar-

-Y qué más da, de seguro no seguirá vigilando-

-Créame señor Malfoy, esto tampoco es de mi agrado, pero es algo que me encargaron y debía cumplir- esto si era verdad.

-¿Debía? que quiere decir con eso- esta vez fue Hermione quien pregunto mientras bajaba su varita.

-Qué caso tiene seguirlos si se acerca su hora de regresar al castillo o ¿me equivoco?-

-No señor- respondió Hermione con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

-Estupendo profesor, me alegra saber que ya no nos seguirá, porque queremos aprovechar esto últimos minutos antes de regresar a Hogwarts, ahora si nos permite- expreso muy picara mente Draco mientras tomaba de la mano a Granger y caminaban aun lado de Swan alejándose de él.

-¿Qué te pasa?- reclamaba Hermione soltándose de la mano del rubio luego de asegurarse de que Swan no los siguiera.

-A mi nada, pero ¿quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo? o ¿regresar lo antes posible para hablar con la anciana?-

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy pues era lo que ella tenía en mente pero él se le adelanto algo que la irrito un poco.

-Está bien - se resignó la chica, se tomaron de la mano y aun que no le agradase la idea desaparecieron.

-Ginny, creo que es mejor que te siente y te tranquilices-

-No.- afirmaba secamente -No me tranquilizare hasta que me diga en donde se encuentra Harry, sé que estuvo aquí-

La anciana se disponía a responder pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna ya que de pronto aparecieron Draco y Hermione lo cual en vez de sorprender a la pelirroja la hizo enojar aún más "definitivamente los Riter´s estaban haciendo bien su trabajo" Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos de ver a la chica Weasley allí. Minerva también estaba sorprendida pero por verlos regresar antes de tiempo.

-¡Ginny!- Llamo Hermione sorprendida y al notar como su amiga miraba fijamente su mano entrelazado a la de Malfoy enseguida las separo.

-Draco, Hermione- alcanzo a decir la anciana pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida por una nueva aparición que hizo enfurecer aún más a la menor de los Weasley.

**Hola, primero que nada disculpen mi "orrografia" como decimos en Colombia. Aparte quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, sé que no suelo contestar mucho pero enserio me animan gracias. En la noche subiré otro capi, besos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los hermanos Weasley **

¿Ahora qué hacer? Ginny había visto aparecer a Draco y a Hermione juntos y para completar su enojo sorpresivamente apareció Harry acompañado de Tonks ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Se preguntaba la menor Weasley, pero sin esperar explicación alguna decidió marcharse sin mirar a su novio y a su amiga que no dejaban de repetir su nombre casi en suplica.

-Harry, Hermione-les llamo McGonagall al ver las intenciones de estos de seguir a su amiga - Lo mejor es que la dejen sola, en su estado no es prudente-

Los dos chicos se miraron con algo de culpabilidad pero ninguno dijo nada, por ahora solo podían esperar a que Ginny se tranquilizara para poder hablar con ella.

-¿De dónde vienen?- Pregunto Draco rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

Harry observo a Hermione y está también tenía una mirada interrogante al igual que Malfoy, después miro a McGonagall y a Tonks sin saber que explicación dar.

-Del Londres Muggle- Respondió la auror hábilmente -Estábamos investigando sobre el club de Jabarovsk -

-¿Y que encontraron?- Pregunto Hermione a nombre de todos, pues ni Harry ni la directora sabían de lo que hablaba la auror.

-Después de que me informaran sobre el club, decidí que sería mejor visitar el Londres Muggle para investigar y como hoy tuve un poco de tiempo libre creí que tal vez podrías acompañarme Hermione, pero como estabas ocupada- Esto último lo dijo mirando a Draco de manera divertida mientras este con una mueca de fastidio evitaba ver a su prima -Decidí que Harry me acompañara, no fue mucho lo que pudimos indagar pero logramos obtener una reservación-

-¿Reservación?- Pregunto el rubio

-Sí, para poder ingresar debes tener una reservación ya que son pequeñas cabañas de fiesta las cuales son muy peleadas, por lo tanto se deben apartar con meses de anterioridad, nuestra fecha es para el segundo sábado de enero- completo la auror elevando sus hombros restando importancia a sus palabras.

-¿QUE...?- Se escuchó el unísono de los tres chicos y el de la directora algo que Hermione noto pero Draco no.

-Lo que escucharon, ahora me tengo que ir- se despedía con una sonrisa -El deber llama- y desapareció.

-Potter explícate ¿Qué quiso decir con reservación? ¿Acaso tendré que ir al mundo Muggle?-

-Pues si quieres estar más cerca de Blad Valquiria no tienes más opción- Respondió Harry un poco enojado mientras le dirigía una extraña mirada a Hermione.

-Jóvenes, les pido el favor me dejen a solas con Harry- Hablo McGonagall de manera cordial pero fría.

Draco y Hermione se retiraron, el primero muy contra su voluntad ¿Que tenía que hablar la anciana con Potter? Se preguntaban ambos chicos, pero por ahora no podrían saberlo. Nuevamente la Griffindor y el Slytherin se separaron en las afueras de la oficina de la directora, cada uno tomo por un camino distinto, Hermione había olvidado por completo los libros que compro en el callejón y había enviado con anterioridad al castillo junto a las cosas de Malfoy después de que almorzaran.

La castaña tenia demasiadas cosas en su mente, lo único que quería era poder llegar a su torre y descansar y mientras iba de camino a esta rogaba al cielo encontrarse con Ginny para así poder hablar a solas con ella, pero no corrió con tal suerte por más que lo deseara, aunque para su des fortuna tuvo otra la cual la hizo presenciar una situación que la hizo retroceder cuando estaba cerca del retrato de la dama gorda.

-Harry, lamento mucho lamento la situación que se presentó con Ginny. Tal vez si estuviera al tanto de la situación de Malfoy comprendería un poco más.-

-No.- Replico Harry tajante -No quiero que se involucre en esto-

-Bien, es decisión suya Potter, ahora como estuvo la visita a Lucius-

-Quería verme para hablar sobre Draco- hablaba el chico mientras McGonagall arrugaba más su rostro consternada -Si, me hablo sobre su plan y me hizo prometer que lo llevaría a cabo sin importar nada-

-¿Plan? Harry sea más concreto-

-Directora...Lucius ha decidido morir y yo acepte ayudarlo para que eso suceda-

Ginny caminaba totalmente enojada por el pasillo de Hogwarts, estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera se disculpó cuando tropezó con Luna quien trato de hacerla reaccionar llamándola una y otra vez sin obtener ningún resultado.

Sin importarle a la Revenclaw la actitud de su amiga decidió seguir insistiendo, sabía que no era normal aquel comportamiento, que debía alcanzarla y rociarle un poco de su agua mágica ya que estaba segura seria lo único que la ayudaría.

-¿A dónde te diriges tan apresurada? Lunática- Le pregunto Hannah Abbott mientras le cerraba el paso a la chica.

-¡Hannah!- respondía la rubia sorprendida -Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo- Trataba de abrirse camino por un lado mientras seguía observando a Ginny para no perderle de vista pero cada vez estaba más lejos.

-¡Oh! discúlpame, ¿tienes prisa? No me había percatado- Se podía sentir la ironía en sus palabras, mientras trataba de cerrarle más el paso a Luna.

-Hannah enserio necesito...- No pudo continuar ya que su rostro empalideció y sus nervios aumentaron al ver a Jonathan salir de un rincón del cual aparentemente estaba escondido y dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladina y triunfante a ella se dirigió hasta Ginny logrando alcanzarla y al parecer convencerla de marcharse con él ya que la rubia los vio alejarse juntos.

Luna dejo de insistir, pues al volver su vista a Hannah pudo notar que al final del cuello de la chica se mostraba una parte de un tatuaje algo extraño, ¿acaso parecía parte de una flor? Al ver el comportamiento de la Hufflepuff no le fue difícil saber que su compañera ya era parte del grupo de Jonathan y no había ya nada que hacer por ella, por el contrario Ginny aun corría con suerte y si se movía rápido la podría salvar, así que sin más se retiró para ir en busca de la única persona que de seguro le podía ayudar a su amiga, ya era hora de que Ronald Weasley tomara cartas en el asunto y se preocupara por su hermana.

-Malfoy te llegaron unas cosas hace ya un rato, están en la habitación- le informo Theo a el rubio en cuanto lo vio ingresar a la sala común.

El rubio con un simple movimiento de su cabeza le dio gracias y se encamino hacia su habitación, pero la voz de su compañero nuevamente lo detuvo.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué compraste tantos libros si tenemos biblioteca?-

¿Libros? Pensaba el rubio mientras miraba extrañado a Theo

-Pero de que libros habl...- ¡Claro! había olvidado que su visita al callejón no fue solo "Granger" alcanzo a susurrar lo suficientemente bajo para que Theo no lo escuchara, pero no fue necesario ya que los labios de el rubio lo delataron.

-¿Granger?- Pregunto el castaño extrañado.

Malfoy simplemente lo observo, él no tenía por qué dar explicaciones y mucho menos a Nott, así que en silencio se dirigió a su habitación mientras Theo elevaba una cejas dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa.

Faltaba poco más de dos horas para la hora de la cena y por fin Ron pudo salir de su torre luego del malestar que tuvo todo el día gracias a los estragos de la noche anterior. Durante el día se extrañó de no ver a ninguno de sus amigos, pues si bien era cierto que no había salido de su sala común, tras la corta visita de Ginny ninguno se había dignado a buscarlo así que era hora de saber en dónde habían estado todo el día sus amigos y su hermana.

Sabía que de seguro Hermione seguía enojada con él, pero también tenía muy claro que al enterarse de su malestar de seguro hubiera ido a visitarlo, por lo menos para reclamarle, ¿Y Harry? Luego de que saliera temprano no había regresado en todo el día "¿habrá pasado algo malo?" se preguntaba, "No de ser así ya me habrían buscado" Seguro que sus amigos le habrían informado, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos no eran capaces de tener secretos, por lo menos era lo que él creía.

El pelirrojo iba en camino asía el gran comedor, pero se detuvo al ver al odioso de Malfoy dirigirse a él "Perfecto, lo que me faltaba para completar mi día y agrandar mi dolor de cabeza, una discusión con Malfoy" se decía pero no pudo estar más Herrado ya que Draco paso cerca de él y ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, tal parece que llevaba demasiada prisa con algunos libros en la mano, "Extraño" susurro y elevando sus hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia prosiguió su camino.

Más adelante se detuvo cuando vio a Hermione correr por el final del pasillo y perderse en el continuo, Ron sin dudarlo corrió tras ella pero cuando llego al final del pasillo y la busco moviendo su cabeza para todas partes esta ya había desaparecido. "Hermione" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir por la falta de aire gracias a la carrera y sin más que pudiera hacer se encamino nuevamente asía el comedor.

Ya sentado en su correspondiente mesa el pelirrojo pudo notar como los demás alumnos de las diferente casas lo miraban y después husmeaban entre sí, "¿y ahora de que me perdí?" se decía mentalmente mientras negaba con su cabeza, Definitivamente estaba ocurriendo algo de lo cual él no estaba enterado.

-Ron- Le llamo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡Harry!- ¿En qué momento llego?

-¿As visto a Hermione?-

-Ah...No estoy seguro- Harry lo miro extrañado. -Es que me pareció verla hace un momento por los pasillos pero cuando trate de alcanzarla fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra-

Harry miraba para todas partes como tratando de encontrar a alguien ¿intrigado? ¿Enojado? tal vez preocupado, Ron no supo cómo clasificar la expresión de su mejor amigo pero antes de poder preguntar el chico hablo.

-Gracias Ron, si llegas a toparte con ella por favor dile que la estoy buscando- ¿Acaso no lo había escuchado? pero sin esperar respuesta Harry salió casi que corriendo de el gran comedor.

Ya no había duda, algo extraño estaba pasando, primero la indiferencia de Malfoy, si bien era cierto que ya no lo molestaba como antes fue demasiado extraño que ni siquiera le dedicara una mirada de desprecio que era lo único que hacia últimamente, luego estaba Hermione "¿acaso la imagine?" se preguntaba pues no podía entender como pudo desaparecer tan repentinamente, ahora Harry con una actitud intrigante de la cual no sabía que deducir y para colmar su hermanita no daba señal alguna.

Al mirar a su alrededor fuera de los cotillos pudo observar a Lavender y Parvati mirarlo, luego murmurar para finalmente concluir con unas risitas sosas, también vio a Hannah ingresar de muy pésimo humor llevándose por delante y gritando a cuantos alumnos podía. Definitivamente no podía seguir así, por eso se levantó de su asiento y decidido que era hora de buscar explicaciones aunque no sabía muy bien a quien pedirlas.

Estaba cerca de la puerta del comedor cuando una voz muy familiar lo llamo.

-Ron-

-¡Luna!- se giró de lado derecho y la noto cerca de él ¿En qué momento ingreso al comedor? creyó haberlo divisado todo, pero tal parece que no o definitivamente su cabeza estaba muy consternada.

-Ron, necesito hablar contigo-

-Luna...-

-Por favor, es importante-

-Está bien- suspiro

-No, aquí no, por favor sígueme pero trata de mantener algo de distancia y no me hables hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro-

El pelirrojo la miro extrañado, ¿después de todo lo que había ocurrido ella le decía aquellas palabras que no hicieron más que elevar su curiosidad?, pero sin preguntar algo siguió a la rubia que empezó a tomar camino sin esperar mucho, mientras él la seguía tratando de acatar lo que le había dicho.

"En donde puede estar" Se preguntaba Harry mientras re-acomodaba sus gafas y caminaba, No, corría por el castillo buscando a Hermione, buscaba por todas partes ¿Seria cierto lo que le había dicho Ron? pareciese que realmente se la hubiese tragado la tierra pues no lograba encontrarla. Ya había buscado en su torre y le había preguntado a las demás chicas por su paradero pero ninguna daba razón, solo le faltaba el exterior de Hogwarts "Hagrid" llego a su mente y sin dudarlo se encamino a la cabaña de el robusto hombre esperando encontrar a su amiga.

-Un momento, un momento- Se escuchaba la voz del semi gigante al escuchar duros golpes en su puerta. -¡Harry!- dijo sorprendido en cuanto abrió.

-Hagrid as visto a...-No tuvo necesidad de terminar ya que la respuesta a su pregunta estaba tras el hombre, apenas asomando su cabeza como si se escondiera de alguien.

En cuanto Hermione miro que quien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta era Harry, suspiro cerrando sus ojos y dirigiéndose de nuevo al gran sillón en el cual estaba sentada anteriormente.

Sin esperar a ser invitado, Harry ingreso como pudo por un lado de Hagrid "claro adelante Harry" se escuchó a el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta, el chico se acercó a Hermione debía hablar con ella pero sus palabras se atascaron cuando vio los ojos vidriosos de su amiga.

-Herms...-Llamaba Harry mientras se agachaba frente a ella y le tomaba de el mentón para que lo miraran fijamente pues esta trataba de esconderse de aquellos ojos verde que la conocían tan bien.

-Hermione que ocurre...por qué...lloras-

La castaña libero su rostro de la mano de Harry para luego ponerse en pie y dirigirse hasta la ventana dándoles la espalda a los dos hombres que estaban con ella.

Harry miro a Hagrid extrañado, con su mirada le pedía una explicación pero sus esperanzas de que el hombre se las diera se borraron en cuanto este elevo sus hombros indicándole que él no tenía la respuesta.

Se formó un silencio en la cabaña el cual nadie quería romper, ninguno de los dos quería atreverse a preguntarle a la castaña y sus corazones se sintieron encoger en cuanto la escucharon sollozar.

Con la mirada baja Hagrid preparo el té que anterior mente le había ofrecido a Hermione y sin palabra alguna se lo entrego, pudo observar como esta lo bebía mientras sus lágrimas corrían en silencio por su rostro.

Luego de unos incómodos minutos que para Hagrid y Harry fueron eternos, Hermione termino de tomar su té y nuevamente se sentó en el gran sillón, después de haber limpiado sus lágrimas.

-Hermione- Llamo Harry en medio de un suspiro -¿Qué es lo que...?-

-¿Me estabas buscando? Dime sobre que querías hablar conmigo-

Con estas palabras Harry supo que su amiga no le contaría cual era el motivo de su llanto así que decidió no preguntar y decirle el por qué la estaba buscando

-Hermione, hoy fui a hablar con Lucius en san mungo-

Al escuchar esto Hagrid no pudo evitar atragantarse con su té, empezó a toser a sobremanera lo cual hizo recordar a los dos chicos que no se encontraban solos.

¡¿Que as echo que?!- Pregunto el hombre un poco escandalizado luego de haberse repuesto de su ataque.

Los dos chicos se vieron entre sí, ¿Y ahora qué hacer? Tal parece que aunque no quieran una persona más se debería enterar sobre su alianza con los Malfoy para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo.

Hagrid solo conocía una parte de la historia de Draco, sobre los ataques contra este para ser más exactos, pero gracias a la imprudencia de Harry deberán contarle todo porque de seguro no los dejara ir si no lo hacen.

-¿Y después de todo lo que ha sucedido, te atreviste a hablar con Lucius?- Decía Hagrid un poco irritado tras escuchar el relato de los chicos en el que le explicaban todo lo que ha pasado con Draco hasta el momento.

-No tenía más opción- se defendía Harry - Debía hablar con él, creí que tal vez me aclararía las dudas sobre Blad Valquiria, esperaba que me dijera que es lo que buscan de Draco o por lo menos me hablara sobre el cuerpo de Vasti- Concluyo Potter mientras negaba con su cabeza y miraba al suelo.

-¿Quieres decir que no te ha dicho nada sobre eso?- Esta vez fue ella quien pregunto.

-No exactamente-

-Explícate Harry- Pedía Hermione mientras Hagrid aprobaba con un gesto de cabeza.

-Fue poco lo que pudimos hablar, me dijo que la clave de mucho está en el subconsciente de Draco, que debo indagar en el-

-Pero... ¿Cómo?- pregunto Hagrid con sus cejas juntas consternado mientras Hermione simplemente lo miro y se irguió.

-Herm...dijo que tu sabrías como, ¿eso es verdad?-

Nuevamente Hermione se acercó a la ventana "Swan" llego a su mente el profesor, en definitiva debía hablar con él.

-Harry, la noche que fuimos a la mansión Malfoy Swan me encargo un trabajo sobre las soñadoras-

-¡¿Que Swan hizo que?!- Expreso notablemente Hagrid molesto, el moreno al ver la actitud de su amigo no dudo en preguntar, parece que Harry era el único que no conocía sobre estas plantas.

-¿Que son esas plantas? ¿Para qué sirven?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la chica y colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-Harry- Respondió ella buscando el rostro de su amigo -Las soñadoras...-

-Las soñadoras son plantas peligrosas y es lo único que debes saber Harry- Le interrumpió -Por eso me enoja que Swan te haya puesto a investigar sobre ellas, Hermione como sabes es una planta difícil de encontrar y... de trabajar- finalizo mirando a la chica fijamente.

-Hagrid, no veo otra salida, es la única opción de indagar en la mente de Draco-

-No, no, no- Decía el hombre repetidamente mientras caminaba en el pequeño espacio de su sala tropezando con cada mueble y casi derribando las tazas con té.

-¡Si no me dicen de que se trata, no entenderé nada!- Alegaba Harry ya un poco alterado, caminando hacia Hagrid.

Hermione se giró hacia sus amigos, abrió su boca queriendo hablar pero Hagrid la atajo con su mirada y finalmente ella silencio, todo a espaldas de Harry.

-Mira Harry- Hablaba en suspiro Hagrid - No hay posibilidad de utilizar esa planta en la mente de Draco, él debe beber una infusión de esta- Silencio momentáneamente no queriendo continuar.

-¡Y! ¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?-

-Draco puede que no despierte y quede de por vida hundido en sus recuerdos y demás- Completo Hermione.

-Quieres decir que...-

-Que si no se prepara adecuadamente- Explicaba Hagrid -Draco sería algo así como un vegetal, su cuerpo seguiría presente...-

-Pero su mente no- Completo Harry en voz casi ida entendiendo el riesgo que se corría.

Potter sintió lastima por el pobre rubio, pues Lucius había dicho sin duda alguna que Hermione sabia como indagar en el subconsciente de Draco y si se refería a aquella planta en definitiva o era un padre muy arriesgado o no quería a su hijo, pero ¿Por qué Lucius sabía que su amiga ya tenía esa solución? ¿Acaso él sabía que Swan le pondría a investigar sobre aquellas plantas? de ser así él y el profesor tenían contacto de alguna manera.

-Debo hablar con ese profesor- Dijo Hagrid dirigiéndose a la puerta - No debió haberte puesto a investigar sobre esas plantas -decía enojado tomando la perilla -Cuando McGonagall se entere-

-¡NO!- Pidió Hermione

-¿No? Hermione él no debió...tu...eres una...-

-¿Niña?- Respondió esta secamente. -Hagrid ya no soy una niña, por si no te has dado cuenta ya soy mayor de edad así que te pido no te involucres, el profesor tuvo una charla conmigo antes de que aceptara la investigación así que es solo mi responsabilidad-

Harry simplemente los veía discutir moviendo su cabeza de Hagrid a Hermione y viceversa, cada uno exponiendo un punto, él afirmando y dando razones de que ella aun no debía conocer sobre esas planta y ella contradiciendo lo, de pronto el hombre se giró y abrió la puerta de un solo jalón enfurecido, dispuesto a salir pero sin más se detuvo.

Hermione y Harry asomaron sus cabezas extrañados a los lados del robusto hombre y quedaron igual de sorprendidos al ver a Draco Malfoy con cara de asco y su mano elevada en el aire dando señas que estaba a punto de golpear la puerta pero algo lo había detenido.

-¡Malfoy!- decía Hagrid sorprendido.

Draco bajo su mano y la limpio en su pantalón con asco sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta.

-Necesito a Granger- Sonaba arrogante

-¿Para qué?- Cuestiono Harry pasando por un lado de Hagrid y parándose frente a Malfoy desafiante.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter-

-Claro que lo es, lo que debas hablar con ella debe ser referente a tu situación, no veo ninguna otra razón, así que lo que tengas que decirle hazlo de una buena vez-

-Harry...Malfoy solo ha venido a entregarme unos libros ¿No es verdad?- Pregunto la chica dirigiendo su vista a Draco quien efectivamente tenía unos libros en la mano.

-Sí, para que más te iba a buscar-

-Bien pues te agradezco y lo haría aún más si me ayudaras a llevarlos de nuevo al castillo, son algo pesados- le pidió ella luego de acercarse a él dándole la espalda a sus amigos y mirándolo fijamente queriendo que le entendiera con sus ojos ya que no podía permitir una discusión con Harry en esos momentos, el rubio se disponía a protestar pero silencio en cuanto vio los ojos cafés de la chica como suplicándole que se fueran de allí y aun que no sabía muy bien por qué decidió obedecerla.

Hagrid y Harry se miraron entre sí, de seguro Draco rechazaría tal petición, pero quedaron totalmente sorprendidos cuando el Slytherin acepto sin ningún problema y se encamino con ella de regreso al castillo, dejándolos sin habla pues Hermione no se miró para nada incomoda junto a él rubio incluso alcanzaron a ver como reía, al parecer de algo gracioso que él había dicho ¿Acaso esos eran los chicos que pelearon durante años? ¿Desde cuándo acá? pensaba Harry.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Hagrid cerrando la puerta de su cabaña y encaminándose asía el castillo luego de que los chicos se perdieran de vista. Harry por su parte lo único que podía hacer era ir tras su amigo tratando de entender lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

En cuanto Jonathan le propuso a Ginny que lo acompañara al campo de quidicht esta no lo dudo y acepto de la mano del Revenclaw con toda la intención de que la vieran y Potter se enterara. Estaba tan enojada con ese par, Si, con ese par por que tanto Harry como Hermione la estaban cansando con tanto secreto. Mientras ella paso horas buscándolos por todo el castillo preocupada por ellos en especial por él, los veía aparecer tranquilamente en la oficina de McGonagall, su humor estaba totalmente ensombrecido, tal parece que Luna tenía razón pero de esto Weasley no se percataba.

-¿Vas a de decirme que te ocurre?- Le pregunto Jonathan en cuanto llegaron al campo y se sentaron en el césped aprovechando que no había nadie cerca y será un buen lugar para hablar cómodamente. -Ginny, ya sé que no me tienes confianza, pero enserio me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de ser tu amigo-

La pelirroja guardo silencio y parecía meditarlo, no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, tenían algo que la hacían perderse, incluso se sentía nerviosa estando tan cerca de él y sin nadie cerca. Finalmente decidió darle un voto de confianza, giro su rostro y empezó a responder a su pregunta.

-Estuve toda el día buscando a Harry, a él y a Hermione, ¡Tú mismo me viste buscándolos!- Silencio un poco mientras suspiraba para poder continuar -Tal parece que mi esfuerzo fue en vano, ellos estaban "aprovechando el día" por lo que pude ver en la oficina de McGonagall-

-¿Quieres decir que...?- Jonathan no podía creer o que su mente estaba imaginando -¿Acaso Granger no estaba con Malfoy?-

Al escuchar esto último Ginny lo miro fijamente como meditando "Draco Malfoy, ¿Qué relación tienes en todo esto? pensaba la chica.

-No es lo que estás pensando- aclaro la Weasley -Hermione si estaba con Draco, me dejo a un lado por irse con él...y... Harry bueno él no se ni en donde estuvo y por lo que veo no me lo dirá, tienen muchos secretos últimamente-

Jonathan se empezó a acercar a ella y logro entrelazar su mano con la de la chica, Ginny era realmente hermosa y por nada del mundo dejaría pasar cualquier oportunidad de acercarse a la Griffindor. La pelirroja por su parte tenia bien claro las intenciones del chico, pero ese algo hipnotizador que poseía no le permitía alejarse.

En el fondo había lamentado el aceptar su propuesta de alejarse a un lugar tan deshabitado como lo era en ese momento el campo de quidicht. Cada vez el Revenclaw se acercaba más y con su mano libre tomo el rostro de la chica y lo acerco al de él. Ginny ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, empezó a experimentar deseo por el chico que tenía enfrente, sus ojos no veían más que los labios de él y sin importarle nada se acercó aún más a ellos asta resarcen, pero de pronto una voz la hizo reaccionar y alejarse de Jonathan asustada.

-¡Ginevra Weasley!- Escucho a un colérico Ron -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Gritaba el chico mientras se acercaba a su hermana y luego la jalaba de un brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-Pedía ella

-Tranquilízate Weasley- Intervino Jonathan poniéndose en pie

-¡TU!- Le gritaba Ron mientras le apuntaba con un dedo en su pecho -¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI HERMANA!-

-¡No creas que me lo vas a impedir!-

-¿Quieres ver que si puedo?- Mientras amenazaba a Jonathan dejo a Ginny tras él cubriéndola con su cuerpo. -Se cuáles son tus intenciones con ella ¡Y no te lo permitiré!-

-¡Ron!-Grito ella

-¡Y tú! ¿Acaso no te avergüenzas de tus actos? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí tan tranquila con este imbécil sin pensar en Harry y...-

-¡HARRY Y NADA! NI EL, NI TU, NI NADIE ME VA A DECIR CON QUIEN PUEDO O NO HACER AMISTAD- Gritaba ella empujando un poco a su hermano - Además Harry ya está muy ocupado con sus asuntos fuera de Hogwarts y dudo mucho que le importe lo que haga o...sienta- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras se giraba ´par finalmente marcharse dejado a los dos chicos allí.

-¡Ginny, Ginny!- Le llamo una y otra vez Ron quien al ver que esta no le hacia el menor caso y se retiraba con más rapidez, no tuvo más opción que seguirla, no sin antes amenazar a Jonathan. -¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella o te juro que no respondo!-Amenazo caminando de espaldas para al termino de sus palabras girarse e ir tras su hermana.

Jonathan por su parte mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria, no había resultado los planes como quería, pero con la presencia de ron y las palabras de Ginny sabía que tarde o temprano su plan tendría frutos y unos muy jugosos, solo necesitaba que Potter siguiera desentendiendo ce de la pelirroja y así lograr que esta se lanzara por voluntad propia a sus brazos y para ello necesitaba de ayuda, necesitaba hacer quedar mal a Harry, y ya sabía cómo.

-Oye Granger ¿No crees que es hora de que lleves tus libros?-Alegaba Draco de regreso al castillo mientras ella simplemente reía -Enserio, no soy un elfo domestico-

Hermione detuvo su risa y lo miro con sus ojos a medio cerrar, pero no quiso decirle nada ya que por alguna razón el rubio había intentado subirle los ánimos luego de que se alejaran de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Malfoy se había percatado de los ojos rojizos de Granger seña de que había llorado algo que ya no le gustaba, sabía que no le tenía tanta confianza para contarle sobre el porqué de su llanto, así que decidió utilizar su sarcasmo y gracia para hacerla reír un poco.

-Malfoy, ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que puedes llegar a ser demasiado hostigante?-

-Con frecuencia...-

-¿Y también te han dicho que puedes llegar a ser agradable?-

Draco que iba con una sonrisa ladeada detuvo su andar al escuchar las palabras de la Griffindor, ¿Acaso sus oídos lo engañaban? ¿Ella le había dicho que era agradable? Hermione al ver la reacción del rubio también se detuvo y se giró para poder verlo ya que había avanzado unos cuantos pasos más que él.

-¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho?-

-Sí. Pero...-Lo que lo asombraba era haberlo escuchado de los labios de ella.

-¿Pero? Ya se- Hablo ella acercándose - No puedes creer que yo te diga que puedes llegar a ser agradable, ¿Verdad?-

Ante esto él se quedó callado aceptando lo que ella decía.

-Aunque no lo creas, puedo admitir algunas cosas sin problema alguno, siempre y cuando sea verdad- Escucho decir a la chica mientras le quitaba los libros -Eh podido ver más de ti, creo que podría decir de alguna forma que he podido ver la otra cara de el gran Draco Malfoy, una más agradable y sensible- Finalizo mientras retomaba su camino.

Draco por su parte solo la siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante el resto del camino, él la miraba tan tranquila seguir caminando como si nada ojeando los libros por encima, libros que él se había tomado la molestia de llevárselos aunque solo era una excusa para verla de nuevo, por su parte Hermione estaba totalmente nerviosa, ¿cómo había sido capaz de decirle tales coas a Malfoy? En realidad ha visto cambios en él pero ¿Por qué está siendo tan débil y se estaba dejando llevar por una crisis de sentimientos en su ser?

El rubio se veía más tenso, como pensativo, pareciese tener una discusión en su interior y no le gustaba que lado iba ganando la pelea .Draco iba tan absorbido en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta llegaron a el castillo pero en una esquina él tropezó con alguien aunque por fortuna Malfoy tiene buenos reflejos y puedo reaccionar a tiempo manteniendo el equilibrio por ambos.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Que no puedes ver por dónde caminas?!- Gritaba esta persona mientras ambos chicos miraban asombrados.

**Hola lamento la tardanza pero estuve un poco indispuesta y no pude actualizar ese mismo día, gracias a quienes comentaron en el capia anterior ;D tratare de actualizar pronto, besos **

**Nanaly**


	15. Chapter 15

**La desesperación de Narcissa**

Ginny nuevamente caminaba enfurecida, ¿Qué derecho tenia Ron de haberle armado tremendo escándalo? NINGUNO, el hecho de ser su hermano y el mejor amigo de Harry no eran motivo suficiente, él no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y de seguro cuando se llegue a enterar reaccionara igual o peor que ella. Ya estaba cansada de que le advirtieran sobre Jonathan, tal vez tenían algo de razón pues el chico no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para tratar de besarle pero sus amigos y su hermano siempre le veían el lado malo a todo, en especial al chico. Era consciente de que era un don juan pero hasta el momento se había comportado realmente bien con ella, y ya son dos ocasiones en un mismo día que trato de consolarla, "No puede ser tan malo" pensaba, además si estaba cayendo en las redes del Revenclaw en partes era gracias a Potter que no puso mucho de su parte para buscarle y aclararle la situación, debía ser él y no Ron quien la encontrara con Jonathan, aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco aliviada de que no haya sido así

Iba tan confundida, tan enojada que dejo escapar un pequeño grito mientras apretaba sus dientes pasando sus manos por su cabello, el estrés la estaba dominando, quería encontrar un lugar en el cual estar sola, poder calmarse y aclarar sus pensamientos pero sabía que eso sería imposible por que alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Ron llamándola una y otra vez, ¡Que necio era! por que no entendía de una vez y por todas que quería estar sola, llegando al castillo giro su cabeza para ver a su hermano y en cuanto doblo una esquina choco con alguien.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Que no puedes ver por dónde caminas?!-

-¿Ginny?- La llamo Hermione sorprendida por el tan notable enojo de la chica.

Al escuchar la voz de su amiga la pelirroja pudo notar con quien había chocado y la había retenido para no caer al suelo, nada más y nada menos que Draco que también estaba sorprendido por el vocabulario de la mini Weasley.

-Hermione- dijo Ginny incorporándose mientras Draco la soltaba.

-Ginny...-Llamo Ron quien apareció tras su hermana al instante -¿Hermione?- Pregunto incrédulo al verla junto a Malfoy, era obvio que venían juntos.

Draco pudo ver el rostro de Hermione oscurecerse en cuanto la chica hizo contacto visual con Ron.

-¿Qué haces con este...-

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- Contesto para sorpresa de todos Hermione ya con la respiración agitada.

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió Ron con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello - Eso ya no es de incumbencia ¿Verdad? Ahora el único que tiene derecho alguno de hacerte reclamos es él- Escupió con rabia.

-Es mejor que te calles Weasley- Sentencio Draco quien hasta entonces se había quedado callado.

-¡Tú no te metas maldito hurón!- Empezó Ron a elevar la voz acercando al rubio.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?- Le siguió el juego Malfoy también acercándose con intenciones de pelea.

-¡Mira! Parece que de algo te ha servido estar con Hermione...Ya no eres tan cobarde-

-Ron, por favor, ya no más- Pedía la castaña con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar.

-Déjalos Hermione, ¿Acaso no querías esto? Eso sacas por jugar con las personas, ahora creo que te alegrara verlos pelear por ti-

Hermione miro incrédula a Ginny, ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga le dijera algo tan horrible?, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila sin hacer nada para evitar que su hermano se fuera a golpes con Malfoy?

-Eres un imbécil Malfoy, créeme que me alegrara poderte partir la cara-

-¡El imbécil eres tú por hacerla llorar!- Respondió el rubio apretando sus puños.

-¡Que!- Se escuchó el unísono de Ron y Hermione.

Hagrid caminaba apresurado asía el castillo, detrás iba Harry quien se extrañó al ver que el hombre se detuvo.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto el chico quedando junto a Hagrid.

El hombre no contesto, simple mente levanto su mano y señalo hacia una parte del castillo y de lejos pudieron divisar dos cabelleras rojas, una de ellas apuntando con su varita a una cabellera rubia, mientras unos rizos castaños se interponían, los dos encontraron sus ojos y sin dudarlo corrieron hasta donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos.

-¡Eres un maldito!- gritaba Ron, ambos chicos tiraron sus varitas a un lado, esto era mucho más personal y ambos sentían la necesidad de asentarle un golpe al otro.

-¡BASTA!- Grito Hermione ya con sus lágrimas desbordadas, mientras Ginny observaba atónita como despertando de un trance.

Harry llego y trato de separar a los chicos, pues ya se encontraban repartiendo golpes pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ya que ambos chicos eran más altos y al parecer enojados mucho más fuertes.

Hagrid quien llegó poco después que Potter, pudo contemplar la escena antes de intervenir, pudo ver a Ginny con cara de sorpresa sin pronunciar palabra alguna ni moverse, Hermione llorando desconsolada mientras pedían que se detuvieran, Harry con sus inútiles intentos de separarlos recibió un golpe en su cara que lo hizo retroceder y taparse la nariz mientras intentaba con su otra mano re-acomodar sus gafas y por ultimo Draco y Ron quienes ya estaban dando vueltas en el suelo mientras se insultaban se pateaban y se daban fuertes golpes.

Hagrid con sus grandes brazos logro separa a los chicos quienes no dejaban de intentar golpear o patear.

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!- Se escuchó la severa voz de la profesora Natsuki Tanechima quien con su inconfundible túnica morada y su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta imponía autoridad, mas con su cara de piedra como solía decir Ron pues no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Profesora...- Dijo Hagrid

-No tiene necesidad de responderme- interrumpió ella -con lo que eh visto es suficiente-

Harry se acercó a Hermione para abrazarla, algo a lo que ella correspondió aferrándose a él.

-Tal parece que a su grupo le gusta ocasionar problemas- Hablo Tanechima observando a Ron

Nadie contestaba, aunque querían replicar sabían que era en vano, le habían dado la justificación perfecta a la maestra para castigarles y seguro que esta no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Los veré en mi oficina después de cenar, sin protesta y...obviamente me refiero solo a los alumnos- aclaro al ver las intenciones de Hagrid de hablar - Ahora retírense, no quiero más pleitos-

Ginny fue la primera en retirarse, pero no sin antes ver a Hermione y a Harry con sus ojos cristalizados, Ron recordando el problema de su hermana fue tras ella, pero antes recogió su varita y le dedico una mala mirada a Hermione mientras pasaba junto a Draco y lo empujaba con su hombro.

Hermione observaba a Draco perpleja mientras Harry recogía los libros que ella había dejado caer para finalmente tomarla de la cintura y alejarse juntos.

Draco así con su cara golpeada, labio partido y de seguro tendría un ojo morado más tarde se agacho a recoger su varita mientras Hagrid se marchaba negando con su cabeza y Tanechima lo observaba severamente.

-Herms ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te está pasando?- Pregunto Harry en un tono dulce en cuanto se detuvieron en el puente cubierto.

-Harry- Respondió tras un suspiro ya sin lágrimas y más calmada -Es que...-

-Hermione- la interrumpió -Soy tu mejor amigo y siempre me los as dicho, eres como mi hermana y me preocupa verte en ese estado-

La castaña lo miro por primera vez desde que se habían detenido y pudo ver la nariz rota de su amigo, saco su varita y con un simple movimiento la arreglo.

-Gracias- Susurro Potter -¿Por qué llorabas en la cabaña de Hagrid?-

-Vi a Ron besándose con Lavender- Respondió tras un suspiro y posar su vista de nuevo en el horizonte.

-¡QUE!, No esta vez Ron me va a escuchar-

-Harry...No importa-

-Y... ¿Cuándo?- Pregunto tras suspirar.

-Después de dejarte con McGonagall, me dirigía asía la sala común y los vi cerca del retrato de la dama gorda-

Potter enserio estaba molesto, ¿Que excusa sacaría ahora su amigo?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? En verdad no entendía que he estaba pasando, Ron no era así, lo conocía desde la infancia y sabía muy bien que no era capaz de lastimar a Hermione, no por lo menos desde cada uno supo de sus sentimientos por el otro.

-Quería llorar y no sabía en dónde podía hacerlo, así que acudí a la cabaña-

Harry simplemente la abrazo y beso su frente, aunque a la castaña le empezaba a agradar Malfoy debía admitir que le había dolido encontrar a Ron en esa situación, no podía negar que en su corazón aun había un pequeño espacio por el pelirrojo.

Luego de dejar a un lado el tema de Ron, era hora de hablar sobre Swan.

-Ya te dije Harry, esas plantas son muy peligrosas y no creo que Swan me haya puesto a investigar sobre ellas solo porque si-

-Swan debe tener contacto con Lucius-

-También lo había pensado, pero ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?-

-No lo sé, y no lo sabremos si no hablamos con el-

-Pero...-

-Hagrid debe estar yendo asía su oficina, si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes que él-

Ron alcanzo a su hermana en la sala común, logro detenerla de un brazo y pudo ver que esta ya se encontraba llorando, ellos jamás han tenido tanta cercanía pero no lo pudo evitar y su enojo se transformó en tristeza por ver a su hermanita en tal estado, la jalo asía él y sin dudarlo la abrazo mientras Ginny simplemente se derrumbó a llorar.

La menor Weasley ya no podía soportarlo más, sus emociones estaban hasta el tope, no entendía como había podido ser tan cruel con Hermione y sentir aquellos celos inconcebibles asía ella, perfectamente sabía que ente su mejor amiga y su novio nada más haya de sentimientos fraternales ocurría, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

-Ginny...-

-Ron, no sé qué me pasa -Hablaba entre sollozos -No lo puedo evitar, en un momento siento una ira inconcebible asía ustedes y después me siento mal por ello-

-No es tu culpa- Trataba de calmarle él.

-Claro que sí, ¿Cómo puedo comportarme de una manera tan absurda?-

-Ginny- La tomo de los hombros para que lo viese a los ojos -Si no quieres comportarte así, aléjate de Jonathan-

-Ron...-

-No Ginny, él no es buena persona y si le permites acercase más...me temo que lo puedes lamentar-

Ginny simplemente suspiraba y bajaba su mirada.

-Vamos, creo que Luna te estaba buscando- Completo Ron

-¡Luna!-

-Así es, camina te acompañare hasta ella, no quiero que estés sola-

-Ronald...- Respondió ella un poco más animada.

-Y nada de protestas- Sentencio el pelirrojo para finalmente marchasen juntos en busca de la rubia, mientras alguien los observaba salir de la sala común esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Para cuando Harry junto con Hermione llegó a la oficina del profesor, ya Hagrid se encontraba asiéndole un interrogatorio.

-Contésteme profesor, ¿Que estaba pensando al pedirle a Hermione que investigara sobre las soñadoras? Ella aun no debería conocer sobre aquellas plantas-

-Hagrid, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un simple guardabosques, además ella es lo suficiente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones y creo que el tema que concierne a las plantas no está muy lejano a ella- Concluyo el maestro logrando enojar más a él se-mi gigante.

-Por qué esta tan seguro de eso ¿Acaso fue petición de Lucius que Hermione hiciera esa investigación?- Esta vez fue Harry quien pregunto logrando escuchar lo último que dijo el profesor gracias a que Hagrid no ajusto bien la puerta de la oficina.

-Potter-

-Swan- devolvió el saludo Harry sin dejarse intimidar por el tono del profesor.

-Tal parece que realmente le hacen falta modales igualmente a usted señorita Granger- Concluyo Swan al verla junto a Harry.

-¿Qué relación tiene con Lucius Malfoy?- Pregunto secamente el moreno.

-No tengo por qué contestar a sus preguntas-

-Claro que tiene, porque tampoco quiso decirnos porque nos siguió en el callejón, aunque haya dicho que fue petición de la misma directora no le creo- Mientras Hermione hablaba Harry se quedó viéndola extrañado ¿Que quería decir con " el callejón"?.

-Ya le dije que si no me cree hable con minerva-

Hermione se limitó a guardar silencio, pues aún no había podido hablar con la directora por todos aquellos sucesos que habían ocurrido hasta entonces, pero aun así, no confiaba en las palabras de Swan.

-Profesor, no lo dejaremos salir de aquí hasta que responda a nuestras preguntas- Amenazo Harry.

-Pues entonces puede acomodarse Potter, porque creo que pasaremos aquí la noche- Respondió el profesor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Swan créame que no estoy de humor- Decía Potter dando unos pasos amenazantes asía su maestro -Hay demasiado en juego y si tengo que...-

-No hay necesidad de amenazas Potter- Se escuchó una voz desde un rincón oscuro de la oficina.

-Quien...-La castaña no pudo completar su pregunta ya que al igual que los demás se sorprendió al ver salir a un segundo profesor de entre las sombras.

-Yo contestare a sus preguntas Potter- Decía aquel hombre idéntico a Swan quedando junto a su gemelo.

Que...Quienes... ¿Qué está pasando?- Trato de preguntar Harry.

-¿Quién soy? Lo podrá saber en un momento, eso sí tiene un poco de paciencia-

Swan jalo a Potter de un brazo para quedar junto a los otros dos espectadores mientras aquel misterioso hombre quedaba frente a ellos.

Hermione ahogo un grito cuando aquel hombre se empezó a transformar, su cabello corto comenzó a crecer y aquel color castaño desapareció para dejar ver el color original, su cuerpo se encogió hasta que sus ropas le quedaron holgadas ya que llevaba las mismas que el profesor, la barba que rodeaba su mentón desapareció y sus ojos color verdes se trasformaron en unos azules, su piel se volvió mucho más pálida compasando con su cabello rubio. Hagrid dio un paso asía atrás sin poder creer quien estaba apareciendo frente a ellos, los dos Griffindor se miraron entre sí, no podían creer que aquel hombre se transformaría en Narcissa Malfoy.

-Narcissa- Llamo Hagrid -¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?-

-Señora, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Pregunto Hermione saliendo de su asombro.

-Granger, que bueno que hayas venido, necesitaba hablar contigo-

Tras las palabras de la señora Malfoy Harry se quedó viéndola fijamente y Narcissa no le fue indiferente, el rostro de la mujer se mostraba muy tranquilo algo que inquieto a Potter, ¿Era posible que la persona elegida por Narcissa fuera Hermione?

-¡Ella no! ¡De ninguna manera lo permitiré!-

Hagrid y Hermione no podían estar más confundidos, ¿Que tenía que hablar Narcissa con Granger? y ¿Por qué Harry tomaba esa actitud?

-Eso no lo decides tu Potter, solamente Granger lo puede hacer-Respondió Narcissa sin elevar el tono de su voz.

-¿Decidir qué?-Pregunto ya un poco mal humorada Hermione.

-A ser parte esencial del plan de Lucius- Respondió Swan.

-¡Exactamente en que consiste ese plan!- Esta vez pregunta Hagrid elevando su voz al no entender nada.

-¿Aun no les dices Potter?-Pregunto Narcissa.

-Harry ¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunta Hermione mientras Potter se debatía si contarle todo lo que sabía sobre el plan o no. -¡HARRY!- Grito ella ya impaciente.

-Hermione...En el plan de Lucius...una chica- Trago en seco y continuo reteniendo su enojo -Debe enamorar a Draco-

-¡QUE!- Se escuchó el unísono de Hermione y Hagrid.

-Hermione, hay partes de el plan que aún no logro comprender pero, cuando todo esto termine Draco será el más afectado- Concluyo Potter lamentando la suerte del hurón.

-Eso no les debe preocupar, mi esposo y yo nos encargaremos después de nuestro hijo-

-Pero ¿Por qué Hermione?- Se escuchó a Hagrid aun sin poderlo creer.

-Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de la nueva situación Hagrid- Respondió Swan impaciente.

-¿Que nueva situación?- Pregunto Hermione sospechando de lo que iban a responder.

-De la que tienes con mi hijo-

El silencio de apodero del lugar, nadie se quería atrever a romperlo, ¿Que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Narcissa?

-Granger, créeme tu no eras de mi agrado y menos para mi hijo, pero eh visto la relación que han desarrollado con él en estos últimos meses y hay algo distinto en Draco, algo que solo tu despiertas-

-Señora...No creo que sea buena idea, además yo a su hijo no...-

-¿Lo amas? Eso es lo que menos importa, lo único que quiero es que te conviertas en alguien importante en su vida, debes ser su pilar porque cuando llegue el momento en que Lucius y yo ya no estemos con él- Esto lo dijo mirando a Harry -Necesita a alguien, un motivo para no dejarse llevar por las tentaciones que le ponga el enemigo-

-Está hablando con la persona equivocada, Draco jamás se fijara en mi- Ya no estaba tan segura de sus palabras -No puedo estar con alguien a quien no quiero-

-¿Por qué no elige a alguien más?- se oía Potter enojado - Tal vez alguna chica de Slytherin, todos son de la misma calaña y estoy seguro que ninguna de ellas se negara-

-Potter, no la he elegido yo, ha sido Draco. En un principio pensé en Pansy o las hermanas Greengrass, pero al ver la falta de interés de mi hijo en ellas serian mala opción, Hermione Granger -Fijo su vista en la chica -No estoy diciendo que Draco este enamorado de ti, pero sé que siente algo-

-Usted sabia esto -Afirmo Hagrid apuntado con su dedo a Swan -Por eso le pidió a Hermione que investigara sobre las soñadoras-

-En ese entonces no conocía sobre el interés de Draco en ella, creo que ni él lo conocía. Le pedí que investigara sobre las plantas porque sabía era la única forma de indagar en el subconsciente de Draco y al ser ella la alumna más inteligente sabia no fallaría con ello-

-Para ese entonces solo queríamos que investigara, después nos encargaríamos de que le diera a conocer aquella información a la chica elegida, pero creo que sabiendo el interés de Draco en ti, no hay necesidad de involucrar a nadie más-

-Por eso Lucius dijo que Hermione sabría la respuesta- Susurro Harry.

-Él aún no está al tanto de quien es la chica elegida y sé que no le agradara nada, pero esto fue decisión de nuestro hijo-

-Así que señorita Granger, conociendo la nueva situación debe ser usted quien...-¡NO!- Grito Hagrid pero Swan lo ignoro -Quien las recolecte- Completo el profesor.

Harry noto como su amiga y Harry palidecieron, ¿Qué demonios eran aquellas plantas? La intriga lo empezaba a carcomer, pero antes de que pudiera despegar sus labios Hagrid gano la palabra.

-De ninguna manera lo permitiré- Sentencio el hombre caminando de un lado al otro en aquella angosta oficina asiendo caer objetos a su paso sin importarle la mala cara de Swan. -McGonagall, si, ella no lo permitirá, iré a hablarle-

-Hagrid- Le llamo Swan antes de que el hombre se girara -No es conveniente que lo haga-

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Harry molesto.

-No siempre cuando van a la oficina de la directora conversan con ella Potter- Respondió Narcissa acercándose a Hermione para empezar a acariciarle el rostro.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? y ¡Aléjese de ella!-

-Mmm, debo admitir que a pesar de ser una...- La señora Malfoy hizo un pequeño silencio para tragarse sus palabras y tras un suspiro continuo -Eres linda -Hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa -A decir verdad no dejaba de pensar que había visto mi hijo en ti, pero ahora puedo notar ese aura de tranquilidad que brindas...Hay algo en ti Granger, algo de lo cual Draco se está volviendo adicto-

Nuevamente silencio, la tensión se sentía en el aire, Harry enojado, Hagrid preocupado, Swan intrigado, pero a pesar de que los tres hombres querían romper aquel hielo que había en el ambiente ninguno lo hizo. Se limitaron a contemplar aquella escena tan extraña e hilarante, Narcissa Malfoy, descendiente de los Black, esposa de un ex Mortifago y firme a sus principios de la sangre, ¿arreglando con sus propias manos el cabello de una sangre sucia? Acariciando sus mejillas con una expresión de ternura en su rostro, para finalmente tomar entre sus manos las de la chica y hablarle de manera tan distinta a la de un Malfoy, pues en sus palabras se puso escuchar la súplica y desesperación que de alguna manera albergara en Hermione.

-Hermione... ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre?- La chica que estaba totalmente anonadada simplemente asintió, aquella mujer no parecía la misma que los despreciaba y con la que en alguna ocasión se enfrentaron, parecía una simple madre suplicando por su hijo.

-Hermione- Volvió a llamar pero esta vez con más confianza - Sé que es algo muy difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero las soñadoras son la única forma de dar con la clave sobre el cuerpo de Vasti Nott, si no podría caer en manos de Marcus Sade y créeme no solo nos perjudicara a nosotros-

Por fin, finalmente Harry escucho el nombre de su enemigo y aun que no tenía idea alguna de ese nombre, con tan solo conocerlo ya era un gran inicio, ya no se enfrentaban a una sombra y por como lo menciono Narcissa pudo notar que no era alguien innombrable como Voldemort.

-Yo no...-

-antes de que te niegues-interrumpió Narcissa a Hermione -Dame tiempo- La chica la miro extrañada pero no dijo nada -Dame hasta el primer día de primavera y te aseguro que cambiaras de opinión sobre mi hijo, Granger, no necesito que te enamores de mi hijo, pero sí que él se enamora de ti y para ello debes conocerlo mejor, acompañarlo estar siempre con él-

-No creo que dándole tiempo me haga cambiar de opinión, y tampoco creo poder lograr ser alguien tan importante en la vida de Draco, eso es algo muy cruel- finalizo la chica en una voz ida.

-Solo, dame hasta ese día, por favor- volvió a pedir Narcissa tomando nuevamente las manos de Hermione entre las suyas ya que ella se había alejado un poco.

-Está bien, esperare hasta el primer día de primavera, y luego tendrá que hablar con Pansy o con quien sea para concluir el plan-

Se escuchó a Hermione ya sin ánimos de pelear, en el fondo sintió lastima por aquella mujer, y aquel pequeño acto de tomar sus manos entre las suyas la hicieron entristecer, la calidez de Narcissa le recordó a su madre y de solo pensar en ella su corazón se estremeció, la señora Malfoy y la señora Granger solo comparten una cosa en común al igual que todas las madres y eso es el amor por sus hijos, un amor que puede llevar hasta la súplica con tal de protegerlos y al pensar en esto la chica no se pudo negar, algo en de su razón le decía que no aceptara, que era mala idea, pero cedió ante la imagen de la mujer que tenía en frente, solo de imaginar que su madre fuera quien suplicara por ella la hizo derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Hermione, no tienes que hacerlo-

-No te preocupes Harry, estoy segura de que no lo haré- Rogaba al cielo porque en ese tiempo esa pequeña atracción que sentía por Draco no se convirtiera en algo más.

-Entonces no podemos hacer más que esperar a que trascurra el tiempo- finalizo Narcissa soltando las manos de Hermione.

-¡Quiero que me explique por qué no confían en la directora McGonagall!- Exigió Hagrid.

-Minerva no siempre es ella- Narcissa empezó a responder mientras se acercaba a Swan -Por eso deben tener cuidado de lo que hablan frente a ella y a cualquier alumno, incluso se puede hacer pasar por ti Potter-

-¿Se puede hacer pasar?- Inquirió Hermione -¿De quién está hablando? -

-Su nombre es Xtibai, y suplanta a las personas, le gusta hacerlos caer en sus más oscuros deseos, tentarlos y jugar con ellos- Respondió Swan.

Harry empezó a recordar las palabras de Lucius "No debes confiar en nadie Potter, debes ser precavido y asegurarte de con quien estás hablando" Ahora entendía a qué se refería solo rogaba que haya sido la verdadera McGonagall con la que hablo horas antes.

-Como lo reconoceremos si puede suplantar a las personas, ¿han visto su verdadera forma?- Pregunto Harry.

-Hasta el momento no hemos visto su verdadera apariencia- respondió Narcissa -Se hace pasar por estudiantes y profesores, no es como las demás criaturas, no es como la arpía que ataco a mi hijo en el bosque, es un clon perfecto de las personas así que es casi imposible de reconocer-

-Se astuto Potter, ingenia alguna manera para poderse reconocer, Narcissa y yo usamos nuestros propios métodos- Hablo el profesor tomando de la cintura a la Señora Malfoy algo a lo que Hagrid hizo mala cara, ¿Que pasa entre esos dos? Se preguntaba el hombre.

-Y ¿Cómo sabe que no está en este momento aquí?-

-Por que por ahora se está divirtiendo con tus amigos Potter- Respondió Swan al parecer ya cansado de tantas preguntas.

-Potter, Xtibai está en Hogwarts para encontrar al heredero de Nott, sin él el cuerpo de Vasti será inútil- Hablo Narcissa.

-¿El heredero de Nott?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Cada familia tiene un heredero directo del pacto y el de Nott es la clave para que Marcus pueda traer de vuelta a Vasti- intervino Swan.

-Potter, Hermione- Decía Narcissa -Cada heredero del pacto está en peligro y Xtibai no se detendrá hasta encontrar al de Nott y de paso a los demás-

-Ahora deben irse- Sugirió Swan antes de que los chicos preguntasen más -Creo que la profesora Tanechima los espera para un castigo después de la cena-

Los dos chicos se miraron ¿Por qué siempre tenían que quedar con preguntas? Pero nada podían hacer, Swan tenía razón y debían y a cenar para después presentasen al castigo de la maestra, si no su castigo sería peor.

-Potter, Hermione, no le digan a Draco que me encuentro aquí, nadie más debe saberlo-

Perfecto, otro secreto más para el hurón, de seguro cuando se entere no ocurrirá nada bueno, pero nada podían hacer si sus padres preferían mantener secretos con Draco era cuestión de familia.

-Que pasen buena noche- Finalizo Swan esperando que los chicos salieran.

Hagrid por su parte no pensaba irse sin obtener más respuestas, y por ello se despidió de los chicos y sin importarle la mala cara de Swan se quedó con ellos en la oficina.

Draco ingreso al comedor ya sin rastro de algún golpe gracias a la poción viscosa que guardaba en aquel aula vacía, en cuanto el rubio puso un pie en el comedor se hizo un gran silencio algo que no lo incomodo, después de su comportamiento no era de extrañarse tal reacción. Solo deseaba no haberse enfrentado a sus compañeros de casa en vano, él era Draco Malfoy un chico siempre cobarde y presumido, que necesitaba de guarda espaldas para poder ofender y enfrentarse a otros, pero tal parece que la cercanía que ha tenido con los Griffindor en estos últimos meses le ha hecho cambiar.

La guerra hizo sus estragos en él, al igual que en los demás, después de ella hubo un gran cambio en el rubio y esto lo a echo un poco más fuerte y valiente algo que era de mucha ayuda ya que debía enfrentar todo lo que se avecinaba.

Mientras el rubio llegaba a su mesa pudo notar que él no era el único marcado con la indiferencia, tal parece que en la mesa de los Griffindor no había algo así como un buen ambiente. Hermione y Harry se encontraban cenando casi al otro extremo de los hermanos Weasley quienes no disimulaban su mal humor, se podía ver como Ron comía cada bocadillo sin dejar de observar a sus dos mejores amigos y estos aunque un poco incómodos no podían dejar de comer ya que necesitarían fuerzas para afrontar el castigo que les daría Tanechima, tenían un mal presentimiento con respecto a la maestra y más aun notando su ausencia en el comedor, "De seguro debe estar muy contenta planeando como torturarnos" Le susurro Potter a su amiga pero esta no le prestó atención, simplemente observaba su plato como si estuviera en otro planeta, mientras llevaba pequeños trozos de comida a su boca.

Malfoy logro sentarse luego de que sus compañeros se apartaran dejándolo solo, "Más comodidad para mi" Pensaba él arrogante, se dispuso a cenar, nunca fue de su agrado la comida de Hogwarts pero hoy especialmente tenía hambre y no pensaba dejarse arruinar su apetito por unas cuantas miradas de odio y algunos cotillos. "NO". Había cenado poco de lo que sirvió en su plato y en cuanto tomo su vaso con zumo pudo notar como unos ojos frente a él no lo dejaban de observar, más específicamente en la mesa de los leones, no es que fuera algo extraño pero aquellos ojos no lo perdían de vista ni un solo instante, ¿Odio?, ¿Consternación? De seguro no era por amor que lo observaban.

Trato de ignorar aquella mirada pero le era imposible, de momentos daba pequeños vistazos fugaces para confirmar lo que ya sabía, ¡aun lo seguían observando! Malfoy ya estaba bastante incomodo, no era ningún ser extraño o un experimento para que lo observaran tan detenidamente. "Suficiente" Pensó mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa sin haber podido probar más bocado.

-¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema Weasley?!- Grito Draco sin levantarse de su asiento, enseguida todas las miradas se enfocaron en él y en Ron.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas, Malfoy?!- Contesto Ron levantándose de su asiento.

-¡De tu hermana! No deja de observarme-

Nuevamente reino el silencio, seguro se hubiera podido escuchar el caer de un alfiler y de paso hubiera cortado el ambiente que se estaba formando, Harry miraba incrédulo a Ginny mientras Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Vamos Weasley, dime o mejor dinos a todos que es lo que tanto me observas! ¿Acaso ya pasaste la página de Lavsge? ¡Por que la de Potter la pasaste hace ya mucho!-

Ginny simplemente se empezó a reír y se incorporó junto a su hermano.

-¿En serio crees que tienes tanta suerte?- Se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja en todo el comedor, mientras los pocos maestros hacían parte de los espectadores ya que parecieran disfrutar del acto.

-¡¿Llamas suerte ser parte de tu colección de idiotas!?- Respondió el rubio ya caminando asía el final de su mesa para dirigirse a la de los leones.

-AH...Si...-Hablaba Ron con una risa cínica -Se nos olvidaba que tú perteneces a la misma que yo-

De nuevo silencio, Harry que ya presentía la pelea se dirigió asía ellos, no sin antes zarandear a Hermione para que reaccionara y está sin saber que estaba pasando simplemente siguió a su amigo para nuevamente encontrarse a Draco y Ron con intenciones de pelear.

-Somos...¡la colección de idiotas de Hermione! ¿Verdad Malfoy?-

Fue lo único que escucho Hermione antes de que Draco se lanzara sobre Ron y este le respondiera. Los alumnos empezaron a hacer bullicio, se podía escuchar a algunos apoyando a Malfoy y extrañamente a algunos de Slytherin apoyando a Weasley, esta vez Harry no trato de intervenir pues ya sabía cómo resultaría su nariz, Hermione miraba atónita a los chicos mientras Ginny no perdía de vista a Potter.

-¡INMOBILUS!- Se escuchó a la directora.

Los dos chicos quedaron quietos, se podía apreciar como Ron encajaba su puño en el ojo de Draco mientras este acababa de romper el labio del pelirrojo.

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES TODO ESTO?- Pregunto McGonagall de mal humor. - ¡LA CENA TERMINO, TODOS A SUS DORMITORIOS!-

Se pudo escuchar el desagrado de los alumnos, pero se empezaron a retirar, Hermione pudo apreciar varias miradas sobre ella las cuales no eran nada amistosas, por supuesto eran de los Slytherin.

-Ustedes dos, irán conmigo a la oficina- Hablo la anciana a los chicos aun inmóviles.

-No se preocupe directora- Se escuchó a Tanechima que al parecer llego tras la anciana -Ellos ya tienen un castigo conmigo-

-Si vuelven a cometer un acto como este, los dejare así toda una semana y los expondré como estatuas a las afueras del castillo- amenazo la directora antes de retirarles el hechizo.

-Acompáñenme, y también ustedes Potter, señoritas- Hablo la maestra dejando sorprendida a Minerva y cabizbajos a los cinco chicos.

-¿Por qué Potter y las chicas?-

-Directora, no es novedad alguna que este par hayan empezado la pelea por un lió de faldas en el cual también está involucrado el señor Potter-

Los chicos centraron su vista en la profesora con gran sorpresa "¿Lió de faldas?" ¿Así era como ella lo miraba? o ¿Tal vez era lo que todo Hogwarts decía? Cual quiera de las opciones no era muy agradable por muy aislados que estuvieran de la sociedad.

Minerva los miro y se limitó a guardar silencio ¿Qué idea se habrá llevado la anciana? Difícil de saber, pero por su cara se podría decir que "decepción".

Sin más la profesora emprendió su camino asía su oficina, no sin antes organizar a los chicos en una fila y separar a Ron y a Draco en cada extremo, dejando a Harry en la mitad con Hermione frente a él detrás de Draco y Ginny tras Potter seguida de Ron quien finalizaba la fila empeorando el humor de el pelirrojo, y así sin oír más que sus respiraciones llegaron a la oficina de Tanechima quien había meditado mucho sobre el castigo que les impondría.

**Hola, quería agradecerles por los comentarios, el capi anterior lo subí, un poco enfermita y por eso no escribí nada, pero cada comentario me anima a seguir, muchas gracias, lamento haberl s dejado con la duda de quién choco con nuestros chicos, pero ya se aclarara, tratare de actualizar pronto besos :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Castigados**

Antes de ingresar a la oficina de Tanechima, ella se detuvo y se giró a ellos dejando la puerta justo a su espalda.

-Uno de ustedes se quedara a organizar la oficina bajo mi vigilancia y los otros irán en parejas en busca de estos pequeños- Hablo la profesora enseñándoles un frasco en el cual había un extraño bicho.

-Profesora, eso es un...-

-Sí, señorita Granger, es un chajur, desafortunadamente escaparon de la jaula en que los tenia, supongo que sabrá los problemas que nos traerá, a no ser que los atrapemos-

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Ginny provocando una risa en Draco la cual fue apagada por un leve codo de Hermione en su abdomen.

-Bien señor Malfoy, ya que esta tan alegre, ilustre-nos sobre estas criaturas- Apunto la maestra mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny observaban a el feo bicho que caminaba entre las paredes del frasco dejando ver sus horribles alas cafés, con un cuerpo extendido y rodeado de un color rojizo, las antenas eran como dos garfios pequeños y se podía apreciar unos largos colmillos salir de su boca para frotarlos entre sí como saboreando con ellos.

Ron blanqueo sus ojos mientras Draco orgullosamente aclaraba su garganta mirando de soslayo a la mini Weasley.

-Los Chajur son pequeñas criaturas del bosque de Okiga, ubicado al este de Japón, esas cosas- Prosiguió el rubio señalando el frasco después de hacer varias muecas de fastidio -Se caracterizan por sus picaduras, pero solo atacan cuando se sienten en peligro, poseen un veneno el cual en cantidad te puede causar la muerte-

-¿La muerte?, ¿solo por qué un bicho te pique?, No creo que tenga un veneno tan mortal- Bufo Ron interrumpiendo al rubio.

-Acaba de quitarle 15 puntos a su casa Weasley, y por favor, debería prestar más atención a las clases- Decía la maestra con cara de frustración -Continué Malfoy-.

-Gracias- Respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa -Como decía, si recibes su veneno en CANTIDAD- Resalto Malfoy lo último - Puede causar la muerte, en cuanto uno de ellos pica, se libera una feromona que atrae a los demás ocasionando un ataque masivo-

-Si llegan a ver a algún alumno con comezón, movimientos involuntarios y risa absurda y escandalosa, tráiganlo inmediatamente- Ordeno Tanechima.

"Tal parece que el ultimo síntoma ya lo tiene el hurón" Le susurro Ron a su hermana, pero para su desgracia la profesora lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-¡Bien Weasley! Usted se quedara conmigo y ustedes, tengan- Les entrego un frasco a cada chica. -Son 100 insectos, cada pareja tendrá que traer 50-

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio mientras Ron ingresaba refunfuñando a la oficina de la profesora tras esta, ninguno sabia con quién ir. Por cómo estaban los ánimos Hermione quiso evitar más problemas con Ginny, por ello se acercó a Draco y lo tomo del brazo, el chico sin oponerse estaba dispuesto a marcharse con ella, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso la voz de la pelirroja los detuvo.

-Malfoy vienen conmigo- Casi que ordeno secamente la Weasley.

-¡¿QUE?!- Se escuchó al aludido junto con un muy extrañado Potter.

Hermione hizo contacto directo a los ojos de su amiga y pudo notar algo en ellos, parecían contener recelo.

- Tienes algo en el cabello- Le dijo Hermione a Ginny separándose de Malfoy.

Para evitar una pelea, se dirigió a Harry, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo consigo, para ese momento ya Potter había notado la actitud de su novia, así que no opuso resistencia y ambos se marcharon finalmente dejando a un Draco confundido y enojado.

No lo entendía, ¿por qué? se preguntaba el rubio mientras los veía desaparecer por el final del pasillo, ¿Cómo se atrevían a dejarlo allí?, Aun que sonara extraño, incluso para él mismo, con la única persona de Griffindor que se sentía a gusto y con más confianza era Granger y lo que más le enojaba era que ella se marchaba como si nada con san Potter, dejándolo hay con la loca Weasley como había empezado a llamarla mentalmente, Por lo menos lo hubiera dejado con el tonto elegido, lo pasaba un poco más, o incluso estaba tan desconforme que hubiera preferido cambiar con la comadreja y quedarse junto a Tanechima aunque la soportara solo un poco más que a la mini Weasley.

-Weasley, quiero que organice esos frasco- Ordeno Tanechima, mientras se sentaba en la gran silla de su escritorio, Ron noto un libro pequeño libro que la maestra saco de una de las gavetas que tenía bajo llave y a conforme leía tomaba apuntes. Lo que le extraño fue que no tenía título alguno, solamente tenía dos iniciales doradas pequeñas._ A. M_

_-¿Cómo se supone debo organizar estos frasco?-_

_-No lo sé Weasley- Respondió ella sin despegar su vista del libro - Por una vez en su vida utilice su cerebro y será mejor que centre su atención en los frasco y deje de ver lo que no le interesa, porque créame estoy dispuesta a pasar toda la noche aquí hasta que usted termine-_

"¿Cómo pudo notar que observaba el libro sin despegar su vista del? Esta mujer me produce escalofrió." Pensaba el chico mientras hacia su mueca agraciada de sufrimiento.

Ron se giró y miro el estante lleno de frascos, "¿Qué demonios quiere que organice?" Él los veía perfectos, tal parece que estaban organizados por un orden el cual no entendía, Tomo un pequeño frasco que había cerca de un caldero y empezó a limpiar las pequeñas botellas, había bastantes pociones y variadas, algunas de ellas de las cuales no tenía conocimiento y otras que reconoció como el Felix felicis "Suerte liquida" entre otras. Mientras limpiaba trataba de ver a Tanechima de soslayo y siempre la veía igual, leyendo y tomando apuntes, no miraba emoción alguna en la maestra, claro que siendo ella lo extraño seria ver algún reflejo de ello en su rostro, pues según el pelirrojo parecía una roca.

En la oficina solo se escuchaba los frascos que Ron removía y cada tanto las páginas que Tanechima cambiaba, pero una risa los hizo estremecer.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-Pregunto un asustado Ron sin moverse de su sitio.

-Viene de afuera- Respondió ella por fin alzando su vista.

Nuevamente se escuchó la risa pero más fuerte, parecía la de una niña pero algo espectral. Tanechima se levantó de su asiento y elevo su varita, mientras Ron sostenía uno de los frascos con sus manos temblorosas.

-¿Quieres jugar? ja, ja, ja-

No había duda, era la voz de una pequeña que al parecer se estaba acercando a la puerta. Ron se quedó petrificado, sus manos y piernas no le respondían, para él era un fantasma "Irónico" pero este fantasma era distinto, realmente aterraba.

Tanechima se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de tomar el pomo este empezó a girar despacio, la profesora dio un paso asía atrás, algo no estaba bien, por un momento había pensado lo mismo que el pelirrojo pero tal vez no era un fantasma después de todo. Un olor putrefacto empezó a invadir la oficina, mientras Ron desorbitaba sus ojos viendo la puerta ceder lentamente para que así ingresara lo que sea que estuviera afuera.

En cuanto la puerta termino de abrir, lo que estaba parado del otro lado de esta los dejo estupefactos, ni siquiera Tanechima se esperaba algo así. Una pequeña niña de unos 9 años con cabello rubio largo totalmente liso, no tenía ojos, simplemente cuencas vacías, labios color rojo, demasiado para una pequeña y lo único que llevaba encima era un vestido de dormir color gris, totalmente viejo y largo. La falta de sus ojos fue lo que más les sorprendió, hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Quieren jugar conmigo?- Seguido de una escalofriante risa.

Tanechima logro recuperarse de aquella impresión y enseguida lanzo un espeliarmus pero la niña desapareció antes de que la impactara.

-Weasley, continúa con lo que estás haciendo, yo iré a investigar-

-¡NO!- Se escuchó la temblorosa voz de Ron -No me pienso quedar aquí solo, ese espectro podría regresar-

-Está bien, venga conmigo- Cedió la profesora sin mucho ánimo, pero si algo le pasaba a aquel tonto ella sería la responsable sin importar que el chico fuera mayor de edad ya que está cumpliendo un castigo impuesto por ella.

Ron se acercó a la profesora pero estaba tan nervioso que en lo que camino dejo caer el frasco que tenía en las manos, del cual se esparció un espeso humo haciéndolos toser desmesuradamente.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Se escuchó decir a la profesora casi sin voz.

Con un movimiento de varita Tanechima logro dispersar el humo pero este ya se había penetrado por sus narices, gargantas y pulmones, cuando pudo ver claramente la profesora desorbito sus ojos al ver la poción que Ron había dejado caer era CambiusLexi la cual sirve para cambiar de voz, pero esta debe ser ingerida y ellos la habían olfateado, así que sus efectos serian algo diferentes.

Draco caminaba silenciosamente tras la menor Weasley, pues no tenía intención alguna de dirigirle la palabra a aquella loca, podía ver como la chica revolvía su larga cabellera tratando de espantar lo que quiera que allá visto Granger es ella, pues ni él ni Harry vieron ese algo que dijo Hermione había en la cabellera roja de la chica.

Ginny por su parte no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad para sacarle algunas verdades al Slytherin, sabía que él tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento de sus amigos, la pregunta era ¿Cómo le sonsacaría las palabras? Ella y él era muy poco lo que se hablaban, a decir verdad insultaban pero debía ser cautelosa y recordar morder su lengua cada que quisiera insultarlo para poder lograr algo, así que si más empezó a conversar.

-¿Qué crees que te puedo hacer, Malfoy?- Pregunto ella deteniéndose.

Draco no contesto, simplemente se detuvo esperando a que ella retomara el camino.

-Seguro, te hubiera gustado que viniera Hermione en mi lugar ¿No es así?-

-Es mejor que te calles Weasley- fue lo único se dignó a hablar.

-¿Sabes que ella sigue enamorada de mi hermano?- La chica siguió hablando sin girarse a verlo, le gustaba dar pequeñas sonrisas tras sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-La verdad, sé que es algo difícil de pedirle a un Slytherin pero as un esfuerzo-

-No sé de qué hablas- Dijo él empezando a caminar nuevamente, pero en cuanto quedo junto a ella Ginny lo detuvo y después señalo asía el frente.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente-

En cuanto Draco miro el sitio que era señalado por la chica, pudo notar unos cuantos chajur agrupados en el suelo, unos pasos más y de seguro estaría riendo como idiota.

-Immobilus- Hechizo Draco y acto seguido los dos se acercaron y empezaron a guardas los bichos en el frasco.

-Mira Malfoy, sé que entre Harry, Hermione y tú ocultan algo y no voy a descansar hasta saber que es.- Amenazo Ginny poco después de ponerse en pie.

Draco empezó a sonreír al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja "Al parecer no es tan tonta" Pensaba él divertido.

-Te afecta ser amiga de la lunática, ya imaginas cosas-

-Puede ser. Pero te aseguro que pronto lo sabré-

-Llevamos 12 Weasley, solo nos faltan 38- Trato el rubio de evadir el tema.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera nuevamente hablar, escucharon una risa, parecía la de un niño, ambos se miraron y sin pronunciar palabra alguna fueron tras el sonido, ¿Era posible que algún niño de 1 año deambulara tan tarde por el castillo? Se supone los alumnos ya deben de estar en sus respectivos dormitorios.

-¿crees que sea algún niño de primero?-

-De seguro algún Slytherin-

-Pues, no son exactamente los que se caracterizan por romper las reglas o ¿Me equivoco?-

sin darles tiempo de seguir discutiendo, nuevamente se escuchó la risa y esta vez pudieron ver a un pequeño atravesando los pasillos rumbo a él gran comedor,

-No hay nadie- Logro decir Ginny en cuanto llegaron a él gran salón y lo encontraron vació.

-Y qué esperas Weasley, de seguro se está escondiendo para que no le reste puntos a su casa-

Nuevamente la risa, esta vez fue vieron a el pequeño al otro lado de la puerta del comedor y enseguida el niño empezó a huir sabiendo que ellos lo seguirían, y así fue.

-Espera Weasley, ¿Por qué lo seguimos?- Pregunto Draco deteniéndose- No es nuestro asunto, de seguro Filch o algún profesor lo encontrara- Finalizo recuperando un poco el aire mientras Ginny lo miraba fijamente.

En cuanto Draco se recuperó dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar nuevamente en busca de los chajur, pero al no sentir los pasos de la pelirroja junto a los suyos sino por el contrario cada vez se alejaban más se detuvo.

-¿A dónde demonios vas Weasley?- Pregunto luego de girarse para verla.

-Es nuestra responsabilidad asegurarnos que ese pequeño se encuentre bien, los chajur le pueden hacer daño-

Tras sus palabras Ginny prosiguió por su camino en busca del pequeño, algo que no había cambiado era su valentía y preocupación por los demás, característico de los Griffindor. Por su parte Malfoy hizo una mueca de fastidio y después de refunfuñar siguió a la comadreja menor.

En el camino consiguieron más chajur completando 43 en el frasco pero no hubo más señales del pequeño, la preocupación de Ginny no le permitió seguir con las preguntas a Draco lo cual fue un alivio para él. Estaban cerca de la oficina de la profesora Tanechima y escucharon un ruido proveniente de una varita, enseguida corrieron asía la oficina pero solo pudieron ver como se disipaba un espeso humo.

-¡Ron!- Llamo Ginny en cuanto vio a su hermano salir de la oficina tosiendo.

-¡Ginny!- Respondió el pelirrojo -AAAAHHHH- Grito al percatarse de la voz que salía de su boca, mientras que su hermana y Malfoy dejaban caer sus mandíbulas sin poderlo creer.

Luego de unos momentos se empezó a oír la risa de Draco que no era para nada discreta a diferencia de la de Ginny que era oculta por su mano.

-¡QUE LE PASO A MI VOZ!_ Grito el chico mientras tomaba su cuello con ambas manos.

-Parece...la de una...rata agonizando- Respondió Draco en medio de risas.

Las palabras de Malfoy no estaban lejos de la realidad pues Ron se escuchaba como si sus pulmones retuvieran helio, la diferencia era que por más que gritara y respirara agitadamente no cambiaba.

-¿Que sucede ahora señor Weasley?-Se escuchó una voz que al contrario de Ron sonaba mucho más grave y asfixiante saliendo de la oficina.

Ginny tuvo que apresurarse a tomar el frasco que en esos momentos estaba en manos de Malfoy ya que este parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento de risa, y no era para menos pues ver la cara de piedra de Tanechima que compasaba a la perfección con su nueva voz que parecía la de un ogro.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es la gracia señor Malfoy?-

-Profesora...su...voz- Se escuchó la voz de rata de Ron.

-Sí. Mi voz idiota, gracias a su imprudencia hemos inhalado CambiusLexi, y esto nos ocasiono efectos distintos-

Nuevamente no se escuchaba más que la risa de Malfoy, recostado ya contra la pared para no dejarse caer ya que la escena le parecía de lo más ridícula y no podía dejar de reír.

-Vamos, debemos preparar un antídoto para esta ridiculez, si no podríamos durar así hasta una semana-

Ron y Ginny ingresaron a la oficina por señas de la profesora, mientras que Draco se quedó sentado en el pasillo prácticamente contra la pared.

-Usted señor Malfoy ingrese solamente cuando haya terminado su ataque de idiotez y espero no escuchar más su estúpida risa- Dicho esto ingreso a la oficina dejando al rubio solo en el pasillo calmándose de apoco.

-Bien Hermione, creo que con este completamos 47, tan solo nos faltan 3-

-Si...- Respondió la chica tras un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun sigues pensando en Ron?-

-No- Negó ella moviendo su mano como espantando algo.

-Entonces ¿Que te preocupa?-

-Es Ginny, su comportamiento es sumamente extraño- Pauso para ver a su amigo que no dejaba de observar el frasco con los chajur encantado. -Tiene derecho a estar enojada conmigo ya que la deje para ir con Malfoy a el callejón, es una larga historia- Se apresuró a decir atajando las preguntas de Harry -Pero no entiendo su manera de hablarme, es como si con cada palabra quisiera herirme-

-Sí, No entiendo por qué cambio tanto en tampoco tiempo-

Seguían hablando y preguntándose sobre el comportamiento de la menor Weasley mientras caminaban hasta que llegaron a las escaleras de la torre de astronomía en donde se sentaron.

-Hermione explícame sobre las soñadoras, ¿Por qué Hagrid se enoja tanto?-Ya era hora de que su amiga le diera respuestas.

-Harry las soñadoras son unas plantas muy peligrosas, ya te dijimos lo que puede pasar si no se preparan adecuada mente, pero no solamente ese es su peligro, también su recolecta es muy riesgoso-

El chico simplemente guardo silencio esperando a que su amiga continuara mientras ella pareciera tomar valor para decir sus palabras.

-Las plantas crecen en el bosque de Machat, un bosque al sur de Francia, el problema es que cuando las personas salen de él no vuelven a ser las mismas, Harry los arboles del bosque liberan feromonas las cuales alteran a las personas hasta el grado de obligarte a derramar tu necesidad de deseo-

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar ya que no entendía muy bien que trata de decir su amiga.

-Harry altera las hormonas de las personas llevándolos a cometer actos inconscientes que por lo general terminan en...-

-¿En...?- ¿Enserio no lo entiende? Pensó ella algo enojada. -En relaciones sexu...-

-Ah, claro- Le interrumpió el "Que incómodo" Fue lo que le alcanzo a escuchar balbucear a Hermione.

-Hermione y si no logran, ya sabes tener relaciones-

-La excitación se acumularía demasiado afectando el cerebro hasta el punto de sufrir un derrame el cual ni con magia se podría detener ocasionando una muerte instantánea-

-¡Vaya! Ya veo por qué Hagrid se enoja tanto-

Hermione simplemente lo dejo hasta allí, ese no era el mejor momento para decirle a su amigo el mayor problema que ella tenía con respecto a la recolecta, si en algún omento debían ir a el bosque ya se enteraría.

Los dos chicos siguieron su búsqueda de los chajur restantes, pero al no tener resultados con los hechizos usados con los anteriores, la castaña tuvo una idea y para ella debían ir a las cocinas.

-Muy simple Harry, a los chajur les gusta la carne de rumiante, y la verdad no creo que podamos aparecer una vaca, ¿qué mejor que la carne de Buey para a traerlos? -

-Carne de Buey, ¿te refieres a carne cruda?- Pregunto Harry con cara de asco.

-Por supuesto Harry, y ya deja esa cara que no la someras tu-

Los chicos empezaron a reír tras aquel comentario pero al ver a una persona al final del pasillo siguiente muy unida a una chica de cabello castaño liso y realmente largo sus sonrisas se apagaron.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado y antes de llevar su mano a su boca para cubrirla pronuncio un nombre el cual Harry alcanzo a escuchar muy bien con la voz quebrada de su mejor amiga lo cual le hizo enfurecer y actuar llevado por la ira sin recordar las palabras de Narcissa y Swan.

-¡RON!-

Antes de que Hermione se percatara Harry ya se había encaminado asía el chico.

-¡QUE RAYOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- Grito Harry enfurecido en cuanto quedo junto a su amigo.

-Tranquilo Harry,- Respondió un Ron totalmente relajado - ¿Porque estas tan ofusca...Ah ya veo- Finalizo en cuanto diviso a la castaña tras Potter.

-Harry déjalo, no hay necesidad de que pelen- Trato de tranquilizar Hermione sin mucho éxito ya que sus palabras se quebraban por el llanto logrando enojar más a Harry.

- Escucha lo que dice Harry, es mejor que se marchen y dejen de interrumpirnos- Hablo Ron soltando pequeñas risas junto a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Imbécil- Susurro Hermione al verlo pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-¿Imbécil?, Si. Pero por haber desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Nuevamente grito Harry.

-¡No Potter no lo haré! Y si te enoja tanto que diga la verdad, entonces lárguense-

-Vayámonos- Pedía Hermione jalando a Harry de su yersi.

-¿Que no te das cuenta cuanto la haces sufrir? ¿Acaso no te importa?-

-No. No me importa- Respondió toscamente el pelirrojo. -Ahora si me permites tengo algo pendiente- Concluyo arrastrando sus palabras mientras se acercaba a la chica para darle un beso que gustosa acepto.

-Si ustedes no se piensan marchar entonces lo haremos nosotros- Hablo la chica tomando de la mano a Ron dispuestos a retiraren.

En cuanto la pareja dio su primer paso Harry no lo soporto más y le propino un gran golpe en el rostro a Ron asiéndolo retroceder un poco y casi logrando que la chica cayera.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!_ Gritaba el moreno ofuscado mientras se lanzaba contra su amigo pero para sorpresa de todos el pelirrojo esquivo el siguiente puño enviado por Potter y le devolvió el golpe a Harry con tal fuerza que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry tumbado en el suelo y tapando nuevamente su nariz, pero esta vez le dolía mucho más y le salía mayor cantidad de sangre.

-¡Harry! Pero ¡Por Dios!- Dijo horrorizada Hermione quitando las manos de Harry para ver aquel desastre. -¡LÁRGATE WEASLEY, LÁRGATE POR QUE TE JURO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE CONVERTIRTE EN GUSANO Y CRÉEME QUE ME ENCANTARA APLASTARTE!-

-Sí, me iré pero no porque lo digas Granger, sino porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Sonrió maliciosamente y tomo de nuevo a la chica -¿Verdad linda?-

-Vamos Harry- Aunque quería Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, pues el ver a sus dos mejores amigos pelando de tal manera la altero mucho y encima el comportamiento de su ex novio y de ahora en adelante ex amigo la terminaba de consternar. -Hay que llevarte con Pomfrey-

Durante todo el camino Harry no dijo nada, era como si el golpe lo hubiera aturdido y aun que Hermione logro detener el sangrado lo mejor sería que la enfermera lo revisara. En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería Hermione abrió de golpe la puerta con su pie ya que sus brazos estaba ocupados ayudando a mantener a Potter en pie, no le importó si Pomfrey se enojaba, en cuanto ingresaron clavo su vista en los ojos de Harry quien casi los desorbita y enseguida llevo su vista a donde su amigo miraba fijamente y quedo igual de sorprendida que él.

-Pero que...-Trato de hablar la castaña ya que Harry ni siquiera podía cerrar su boca de lo sorprendido que estaba -¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!-.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorprendidos, celos y besos**

La absurda risa de Draco no cesaba tan fácilmente, él mismo llego a pensar que lo había llegado a picar un Chajur y por ello se encontraba así, pero al escuchar las ridículas voces de ese par, admitía que su alegría tenía justificación. Aunque sus risas ya no eran tan escandalosas, prefería esperar fuera de la oficina, sentado en el suelo recargando su espalada en la pared justo en el borde del marco de la puerta, dándole así una clara imagen suya a los Weasley, permitiendo ver su brazo cargado sobre su rodilla y también parte de su cabello rubio.

—Espero hayan terminado de recolectar los 50 Chajur— sentenciaba Tanechima.

—La verdad, profesora...

Mientras hablaban podían escuchar las ya disminuidas risas de Malfoy "de seguro lo pico un Chajur, nadie puede tener una risa tan absurda" Murmuraba Tanechima bastante enojada moviendo los frascos de su estante.

—No los hemos podido reunir todos, porque un niño, tal vez de primero nos distrajo un poco—

— ¿Un niño?— Repitió la profesora, girando sobre sus pies para ver a los Weasley.

—Así es, lo seguimos hasta el gran comedor, pero allí lo perdimos de vista—

— ¡Profesora! — Llamo Ron recordando a la pequeña niña.

— ¿Vieron algo extraño en el chico?—

—No. No lo pudimos ver bien, solo reía y corría de nosotros—

—¡Debe ser otro fantasma!—

— ¿¡Fantasma!?— Repitió, incrédula Ginny.

— ¡No sea tonto Weasley! ¡Esa cosa no era un fantasma! —

— ¿¡Esa cosa!? Profesora, ¿de qué hablan? — Pregunto Ginny, mientras trataba de librarse de su hermano que la había sujetado fuertemente del brazo, mientras miraba para todas partes como, examinando el lugar.

—La niña, ¡es un fantasma! —

— ¿¡Que!? No era una niña, sino un niño, y no parecía ser un fantasma —Respondió la pelirroja, enojada mientras luchaba con el agarre de hermano —¡Ya suéltame! ¡Se supone eres mi hermano mayor, no todo lo contrario! — Tanechima nuevamente volvió a su posición dándole la espalda a los chicos.

Ginny por fin se pudo librar de su hermano y este simplemente entrelazo sus manos y miraba para todas partes con una mueca de susto, la pelirroja observaba el libro que la profesora había dejado sobre el escritorio, momentos antes cuando tuvieron el incidente con la pequeña rubia, al igual que su hermano solo pudo ver las iniciales A.M. No se escuchaba nada más que los frascos que la profesora movía cada tanto, pero de pronto Tanechima se detuvo y nuevamente giro para ver a los Weasley , centrando finalmente su vista en la puerta; no fue mucha la expresión de la profesora, a decir verdad solo mostro una sola emoción, que reflejo en sus ojos y fue de preocupación.

Ginny también noto el gran silencio y entonces se percató de lo mismo que su profesora finalmente, llevo su vista asía la puerta para preguntarse "¿Qué paso con Malfoy?" Pues en el marco de la puerta en donde antes se podía ver parte del rubio ya no se miraba a nadie.

— ¡Búsquenlo! — Ordeno toscamente Tanechima, para volver a la poción.

Ron y Ginny empezaron a buscar a el rubio aunque el primero muy contra su voluntad.

— ¿¡Porque debemos buscarlo!? ¡Ya está bastante crecido para tener niñeras! —

Ginny se limitó a guardar silencio, no quería pelear con su hermano, como de seguro terminaría, pues cada vez se encontraba de peor humor, "tal vez hubiera sido de mucha ayuda encontrar a Luna" Pensaba la chica, aunque muy a su pesar, pues lo último que quería era terminar creyendo en los famosos Riter's de los que tanto le advertía la rubia; debía admitir que el agua mágica que le había rociado su amiga le había ayudado un poco, y algo en el fondo de ella clamaba por mas, pero en el momento en que buscaron a la Revenclaw no la encontraron por ningún lado.

—Ron ¿de qué niña hablabas en la oficina de Tanechima? — Pregunto Ginny tratando de alejar un poco sus pensamientos.

De solo recordarlo el chico se estremeció y nuevamente se acercó a su hermana asiéndola arrepentir de sus palabras.

—Es una niña rubia…

— ¡Oh qué miedo! ¡Nunca he visto una niña rubia! —

—No Ginny, es mejor que no te burles, ¡porque lo peor de que te mire, es que no tiene ojos! —

Tras el comentario de Ron, la pelirroja freno por ende el chico también ya que iba realmente pegado a ella.

— ¿Dónde rayos está metido? — Fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny tras las ocurrencias de su hermano.

Iban camino a las mazmorras, creyendo que el rubio se encontraba allí; el plan era esperar que algún Slytherin ingresara o saliera (si corrían con suerte) y amenazarlo para que hiciera salir a Malfoy, pero en cuanto llegaron al pasillo contiguo a su destino, lo que encontraron fue a los dos niños que habían visto anteriormente.

Ron palideció (si es que podía aún más) al ver a la niña rubia de espaldas, justo en la mitad de su camino, y junto a ella Ginny pudo reconocer al niño que anteriormente había visto; cabello negro y un poco pálido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver su boca ya que sus labios se encontraban cocidos, sin embargo esto no impidió que el chico los estirara en un intento de sonrisa el cual en realidad fue tétrico.

Ron dio un paso asía atrás un poco dudoso, mientras Ginny quiso avanzar con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? — Se escuchó a la pelirroja, mientras estiraba su mano avanzando con cautela.

—Mala idea Ginny, mala, mala idea —

—Cállate —susurro ella sin girarse a ver a su hermano.

El pequeño parecía ver a Ginny con intriga, ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, como detallándola, pero en cuanto Ginny se acercó lo suficiente, con su mano apunto de tocarlo, escucho una voz escalofriante.

— ¿Quieres jugar? — Ginny freno enseguida, mientras Ron trataba de vocalizar en vano.

El pequeño dio un paso asía atrás alejándose de Ginny, luego de que al parecer había hablado la niña. Ron logro jalar a su hermana del brazo, acto por el cual esta empezó a retroceder junto a él.

— ¡Quiero jugar! —Se escuchó a la pequeña seguido de una risa que erizo la piel de los Weasley.

Recordando que eran magos, Ginny saco su varita, seguida de Ron, aunque esté sabia no serviría de mucho; la pequeña niña empezó a girar lentamente, mientras el niño retrocedía un poco, la pelirroja ahogo un grito en cuanto vio las cuencas vacías de la rubia, mientras el pequeño le hacía señas poniendo un dedo en su boca indicándole que guardara silencio.

La niña reía, pero movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como buscándolos, y entonces Ginny entendió, si no hacían ruido ella no los encontraría, así que sujeto a su hermano del brazo y le indico con señas que guardara silencio y no se moviera, algo a lo que él acento y no le fue difícil de acatar, ya que aunque quisiera su cuerpo no le respondía.

La rubia trato de avanzar asía ellos, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió la mano del pequeño entrelazar la suya: Ginny aún no entendía por qué el niño los ayudaba, por el temor que sintió el chico tenía asía la niña, prefería no averiguar.

Durante un momento solo se escucharon los pasos de los niños, mientras iban por el lado contrario a los Weasley, y en cuanto llegaron al final del pasillo, Ginny vio como el niño giraba su cabeza y estiraba sus labios, al parecer sonriéndole, luego de eso ambos niños desaparecieron. Ron no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente atónito ¿acaso alucinaba? o ese niño le había sonreído a su hermana.

—Creo que debemos seguir buscando a Malfoy — Sugirió la chica.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Debemos ir con McGonagall! Hay que decirle sobre esas cosas, niños o lo que sean—Algo se le debió pegar de Hermione.

—Tal vez, pero primero debemos encontrar a Malfoy — Ginny sospechaba que todo aquello tenía relación alguna con los secretos de Hermione y Harry, por ende también con Draco, y se había prometido saber de qué se trataba todo ese asunto; así que no pensaba cambiar de parecer, ahora más que nunca quería sacarle la verdad a Malfoy.

— ¡Ginny no me pienso arriesgar a que vuelva a aparecer esa fantasma! No me importa que hayas simpatizado con el niño, la rubia me produce escalofríos —

Ginny quiso objetar, pero se vio interrumpida por que vieron correr a un chico que de seguro venia de las mazmorras, el muchacho ni siquiera se inmuto por ellos simplemente siguió derecho, sin pensarlo la pelirroja enseguida emprendió marcha tras él y un callado Ron los siguió sin tener más opción ya que no quería estar solo y correr el riesgo que de nuevo apareciera aquella escalofriante niña.

Su ataque de risa por fin se detuvo, ahora solo escuchaba el sonido de los frascos, tal parece que la profesora lo hacía sentir así para que notaran su enojo, "¿Porque aún no llegan Potter y Granger?" Pensaba el rubio algo fastidiado, pues no quería ingresar a esa oficina, y estar solo con las comadrejas y Tanechima que no le agradaba para nada.

Absorbido en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar estar vulnerable en cuanto sintió unas manos tapar su boca, fue tal su sorpresa que no pudo reaccionar, ya que otras manos a decir verdad muchas, lo empezaron a sujetar; no sabía de donde provenían, lo más seguro es que se tratara de algún hechizo de magia oscura, ya que aquellas manos eran como sombras, sombras que lo empezaban a arrastrar por el pasillo sin él poder hacer nada, intento gritar pero su boca estaba impedida, sus manos y pies sujetos, al parecer esta vez no tendría escapatoria alguna.

Draco se limitó a ser arrastrado, con su mirada temerosa observaba a todas partes, esperando que alguien lo encontrara, pues cada vez se encontraba más cerca a las afueras del castillo. De pronto se detuvo, algo los había detenido, Malfoy trato de levantar su cabeza para ver que ocurría, pero en cuanto lo intento, otro par de manos se posaron sobre su cuello y su frente llevando su cabeza asía el suelo asiéndolo golpear.

Le dolía un poco su cabeza, pero el golpe no fue tan grave como para dejarlo aturdido, "liberun" pudo escuchar, y en un instante estaba libre de aquellas horribles manos; escucho más hechizos, al parecer alguien estaba luchando contra algo y por lo que podía escuchar se trataba de una chica. El rubio sacudió un poco su cabeza y rápidamente se incorporó, por suerte no le habían quitado su varita y enseguida se posiciono en guardia, lo siguiente que miro lo extraño demasiado, una chica lanzando hechizos contra el suelo a lo que al parecer era una figura extraña echa de muchas manos, Draco la apoyo y aunque no habían visto aun sus rostros de manera instintiva juntaron sus espalda.

— ¿Qué clase de amigos tienes Draco? —

"Draco" resonaba en la cabeza del rubio, ¿acaso se conocían de antes para que le llamara por su nombre?, pero ahora no era momento de cuestionar, lo importante era que ella lo había salvado y debían ver como salían de aquel aprieto, pues al parecer ninguno de los hechizos que lanzaban servía. Las antorchas se empezaron a apagar, y a medida que esto pasaba se propagaba la oscuridad, haciendo que aquella sombra creciera cada vez más; en cuanto la penúltima antorcha se apagó, pudieron ver como esa sombra iba por ellos y antes de que la última luz que quedaba se apagara se escuchó la voz de la chica.

—Lumos máxima— Fue algo cegador para aquella sombra y la hizo retroceder un poco, Draco notando esto decidió experimentar.

—Lumos solem — Efectivamente, funciono, las sombras se espantaron y los chicos por fin tuvieron un suspiro.

Lugo de que se acostumbraran a la luz del Lumos Máxima, los dos chicos por primera vez pudieron ver sus rostros.

—Vaya forma de conocerte — Hablo la chica con lo que le pareció al rubio una hermosa sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Ana Betson —Termino extendiendo su mano.

Draco quedo sin palabras, pues la chica lo dejo así, era muy hermosa, su cabello era negro cual brillaba con la luz, era liso aunque en las puntas se hacían algunas ondas, tenía unos enormes y hermosos ojos azules y su piel era blanca como la leche, sus labios eran rojos como una cereza y su cuerpo, vaya que se miraba muy bien bajo aquellas ropas negras "un buen gusto" pensaba Malfoy, un vestido muy juvenil que le permitía exhibir parte de sus piernas blancas acompañadas de unos botines, se podía apreciar una hermosa figura.

— ¿Y bien? — Devolvió la chica al rubio del paseo que los ojos hielo estaban haciendo en su ser.

—Draco Malfoy —Respondió él estrechando la mano de la chica.

—¡Ana! — se escuchó la voz de un chico que llego corriendo de un momento a otro, y detrás de él llegaron Ron y Ginny que se quedaron contemplando la escena del rubio y la chica.

—¡Philip! ¡Llegas un poco tarde! —Regañaba la chica mientras se abrazaban.

Al igual que Malfoy, Ron también quedo hipnotizado con la chica cuyo nombre ahora sabían era Ana, ni el rubio ni el pelirrojo despegaban la vista de la morena y fue entonces que Ginny decido aclarar su garganta para hacerlos reaccionar de su trance.

—Ah… ¿¡Dónde rayos estabas Malfoy!? — Grito Ron tratando de evadir la mirada de su hermana, mientras los chicos lo miraban de manera extraña por su voz.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Weasley — Se podía escuchar la voz serena del rubio, aunque para nadie era un secreto que solo tratara de fingir, pues su apariencia demostraba todo lo contrario.

— ¡Oh! ¿Eres Ginevra Weasley? — preguntó Ana demasiado emocionada, como si estuviera viendo un diamante.

—Ah…sí, soy yo — Respondió la Weasley un poco dudosa.

— ¡Mucho gusto, soy Ana Betson! —Decía estirando su mano —Y él es mi primo Philip— Concluyo señalando al aludido. —Eso quiere decir que tú eres... — Esta vez señalo a Ron.

—_Si, ese soy yo — El pelirrojo se empezó a sentir por los aires, pues por la mirada de la chica parecía también sentir admiración por él.

—Sí, esa cabellera inconfundible de los Weasley, eh escuchado que eres el más guapo de tus hermanos— Ron no pudo evitar sonreír por los halagos, mientras miraba la mueca de desprecio de Draco y la cara de sorpresa de Ginny.

—Pues quien te haya dicho eso…— Decía Ron orgullosos hasta ser interrumpido.

—Estaba equivocado, la verdad pensé que serias más guapo **George**— El orgullo y la sonrisa de Ron desaparecieron en un instante, mientras se empezaban a escuchar las risas de Draco y Ginny.

—Ana, él es el menor de los Weasley, Ronald si no me equivoco— Aclaro Philip a su confundida prima mientras Ron asentía de mala gana.

—Oh, discúlpame, en ese caso no desmereces tanto, bueno comparado con lo que he escuchado de tu…— ¿Cómo terminar? Parecía que la chica no encontraba la palabra adecuada —Simpatía, un placer conocerlos hermanos Weasley—

—Sí, sí, parece que te complace conocer gente— Interrumpió Draco —Pero ahora será mejor que vayan a su sala común y nosotros regresemos con Tanechima—

Draco se unió a los Weasley para retirarse, pero no lo lograron ya que pudieron ver una extraña silueta en la pared, parecía adherida a ella con facilidad y se dirigía asía ellos. Los tres chicos enseguida apuntaron con su varita, mientras que Philip trato de ocultar a Ana con su cuerpo.

Aquella extraña criatura se dejó caer al suelo, mientras parecía sufrir de temblores gracias a que su cabeza se movía sin control, los chicos se horrorizaron al ver el rostro cambiante de lo que parecía ser un hombre con muy fino cuerpo, su rostro cambiaba, dejándoles ver a un chico asiático que después se trasformó en una mujer rubia muy hermosa para finalmente concluir en un hombre de color, podían ver que su cuerpo también se trasformaba pues solo llevaba una bata morada algo vaporosa por encima.

Mientras aquel ser se acercaba a ellos, Ginny pudo escuchar como Philip susurraba un hechizo al parecer de protección y en cuanto ella giro su rostro para ver a los primos, pudo observar que Ana ya no se encontraba allí, "¿a dónde fue?" se preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionando ya que vio volar por los aires a Draco, "Expulso" grito Ron, pero la criatura lo esquivo, los dos hermanos empezaron a lanzar hechizos para todas partes, ya que la criatura, hombre o lo que fuese esa cosa era demasiado rápida.

— ¡Deprimo! — Grito Malfoy en cuanto su atacante pasó cerca de él.

El que para ese momento se había trasformado en un anciano, callo en el agujero que creo Draco y sin perder tiempo los tres chicos empezaron a lanzarle varios hechizos y con un Enverte statil por parte de Malfoy la criatura quedo desmayada.

— ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? — pregunto Ron agitado.

Ginny, recordando a los primos, dejo de ver el agujero y se giró en busca de los chicos, pero ya no había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

— ¿A dónde fueron? — Pregunto la pelirroja llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, y dejando de lado a su enemigo el cual reacciono y no dudo en escalar el agujero como una araña para terminar sobre Ron haciéndolo caer de manera abrupta dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo; finalmente el que nuevamente se había trasformado y esta vez tenia apariencia de una chica de cabello castaño, emprendió huida a toda velocidad, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos.

— ¡Ron! — Llamo Ginny preocupada por su hermano, pero antes de agacharse junto a él, Malfoy lo hizo y lo levanto sobre sus brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Se escuchaban el resonar de los zapatos de los dos chicos apresurados llevando a un inconsciente pelirrojo rumbo a la enfermería, Malfoy no se detuvo a pensar en la escena, simplemente sabía que si permitía que algo le ocurriera a la tonta comadreja, Granger no se lo perdonaría jamás.

— ¿¡Que ha ocurrido!? — Pregunto Pomfrey apurada en cuanto los chicos ingresaron.

—Fuimos atacados — Respondió Ginny

— ¡Pronto, tráiganlo aquí! — Ordeno la anciana señalando una de las camas

Mostrando su destreza de enfermera, la mujer empezó a tratar a ron enseguida y ordeno a Malfoy sentarse en la cama contigua.

Ginny se sentó junto a su hermano y tomo su mano, pues sentía una gran preocupación al verlo inconsciente y que su respiración se empezaba a acelerar.

— ¿En dónde está...? — se escuchaba a Pomfrey apresurada buscando entre sus estantes —¡Aquí! — Dijo con emoción en cuanto consiguió un frasco el cual parecía muy preciado.

Luego de mesclar varios ingredientes y utilizar su varita para dar con las lesiones del pelirrojo, le puso un cuello ortopédico ya que no tenía lo necesario para preparar una poción de curación instantánea para esa fractura, pero sí pudo sanar las internas de su cuerpo que eran más leves con la poción que preparo y le hizo ingerir inconsciente.

—Tendrá que usar eso— Decía Pomfrey señalando el cuello del chico —Hasta que salga el sol y pueda mandar traer lo ingredientes que me faltan para preparar la poción curativa—

En cuanto Pomfrey termino de hablar, la profesora Tanechima ingreso muy apresurada a la oficina en busca de la enfermera.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto la profesora ya con su voz normal.

—Nos han atacado en los pasillos —Respondió Ginny mientras Malfoy hacia muecas.

—Pomfrey, necesito que venga conmigo— Pidió la mujer, tal vez ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Señorita Weasley, necesito que vaya sanando las heridas de Malfoy con esta poción — Pidió la anciana poniendo un frasco en las manos de Ginny, para luego salir apresurada tras Tanechima cerrando las grandes puertas. La pelirroja tomo un poco de algodón de los estantes de la enfermera y se sentó junto a Malfoy.

— ¡Déjalo, yo lo hago! — Alego Malfoy de mala gana tratando de tomar el frasco.

— ¡Ya escuchaste a Pomfrey! Ordeno que yo lo hiciera, ¡así que cállate y quédate quieto! —

Ante esa voz autoritaria y mandona de Weasley, Malfoy prefirió no entrar en discusión, además si se sentía un poco mal por los golpes que había recibido en su cabeza, así que sin protestar más se dejó atender las heridas por la pelirroja.

Durante el tiempo que Ginny atendió las heridas de Draco, no se escuchaba nada más que los suspiros que soltaba Ron debes en cuando, hasta que la pelirroja hizo una pregunta que dejo frio a Malfoy.

— ¿Alguna vez has besado a Hermione? — No había respuesta alguna por parte de Draco, incluso la pelirroja pudo sentir como este se tensaba, mientras ella seguía normalmente con su tarea, aplicando la poción en la frente del chico — ¿Aun no lo han hecho? — Esta vez se ganó una muy mala mirada por parte de Malfoy —Estoy hablando del beso— Aclaro ella con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Porque tanta curiosidad Weasley? —

—Por qué se rumora que eres excelente en los besos, entre otras cosas— Se podía sentir algo de picardía en las palabras de la pelirroja.

Ante esto Draco comenzó a reír, "definitivamente a esta chica le falta un tornillo" pensaba él divertido.

— ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo? — Propuso tratando de atemorizarla

— ¿Serias capas hurón? — Vaya, no esperaba esa repuesta por parte de la mini Weasley, pues si bien era conocida por ser una chica atrevida, no creía que por su mente para besarlo.

— ¿Quieres ver? —Respondió el rubio acercándose a ella, y la Weasley sin dudarlo también se empezó a acercar hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros, casi podían sentir sus respiraciones, Draco no podía negar que aquella chica era realmente hermosa y Ginny ahora entendía aquel título del príncipe de las serpientes, sus bocas casi se juntaban, pero de pronto se abrió la puerta fuertemente asiéndolos sobresaltar, pero aun así seguían muy juntos.

Pudieron ver a un Harry ensangrentado junto a una muy sorprendida Hermione.

—Pero que…— Trataba de vocalizar la castaña — ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta!? —

Potter los miraba fijamente mientras Draco se levantó enseguida tratando de mirar sorprendido a Hermione "Granger" llamo el rubio nervioso mientas Ginny corría junto a su novio pero este se alejó de ella.

— ¡Harry! — Llamo ella sollozando al verlo así

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero interrumpirlos! —

Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente se hizo asía un lado mientras su novio era llevado por s mejor amiga asía una de las camas; el silencio y la tensión se adueñaron del momento, nadie pronunciaba palabra, Hermione no miraba ni a Draco ni a la pelirroja y tanto ella como Harry miraban extrañados la ama de Ron. Draco también se quedó en silencio e inmóvil, sentía la necesidad de darle explicaciones a Granger, pero tal parece que esta no estaba dispuesta a recibirlas.

Hermione acepto el frasco con un poco de poción que le ofreció Ginny, para atendiera las heridas de Harry, sin siquiera mirarse esta se limitó a decir "gracias" casi e un susurro, acto seguido empezó a atender a su mejor amigo, Granger limpiaba de una manera delicada el rostro de su amigo mientras se miraban a los ojos como entendiendo lo que sentía el otro, finalmente concluyeron en un abrazo el cual interrumpió Draco con una aclaración de garganta.

—Si gustan nos podemos ir—Hablo Draco de mala gana, el rubio se había casado de observar la escena, no entendía como la mini Weasley lo soportaba.

— ¿Qué le paso al idiota? — Preguntó Hermione mientras volvía a atender las heridas de su amigo.

—Lo atacaron— Respondió Ginny cabizbaja

—No lo puedo creer— Susurro Hermione mientras Harry reía incrédulo

— ¿Y se supone debemos creer eso? —

— ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser Potter? O acaso crees que Weasley solo finge y se puso esa cosa en el cuello para ser más creíble—

— ¡De seguro se lastimo con los besos de su novia! — Alego la castaña.

— ¿¡Que!? — Se escuchó el unísono del rubio y Ginny.

—Hace unos minutos lo vimos muy cariñoso con una chica— Alego Harry

— ¿De qué rayos hablas Potter? —

Luego de la pregunta de Draco, Tanechima ingreso a la enfermería seguida de Pomfrey, quedando las dos asombradas de ver a los otros dos Griffindor allí.

— ¿También han sido atacados? — Pregunto Pomfrey, quien se escandalizo al ver la sangre de Harry.

—Así es— Respondió Hermione haciéndole espacio a la mujer para que la mujer atendiera a Harry.

— ¿Quién ha sido? — Pregunto Tanechima—

—Él—Respondió Harry mirando fijamente a Ron quien aún seguía inconsciente.

— ¿Él? — Se escuchó el unísono de Draco y Ginny el primero señalando a el pelirrojo.

—No le gusto que lo hayamos interrumpido con su novia— hablo Hermione con algo de mal humor, que enseguida noto el rubio.

—Granger, ¿estás loca? Weasley ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo—

— ¿De qué novia hablan? — Pregunto Ginny.

—El joven que ustedes vieron, no era Weasley— Interrumpió Tanechima, "¡Quieto! "Regaño Pomfrey a Harry quien trato de moverse para ver incrédulo a la profesora.

— ¿De qué habla? —Se apresuró a preguntar Hermione.

—Yo también mire a Weasley con una chica, Mary Smith de quinto año, pero en cuanto tropecé con ellos supe que no era él por su voz, su amigo olfateo Cambius Lexi, y hasta este momento su voz debe sonar como la de una rata, así que la persona que ustedes vieron era un impostor que después desmayo a la alumna—

—Hermione— Llamo Harry, por lo cual la chica supo que él también había recordado las palabras d Narcissa.

— ¿En dónde está Mary? — Pregunto la castaña.

—La señorita Smith está en su habitación, por fortuna fuera de peligro, pero parece algo ida, la chica se ha negado a ser atendida en la enfermería así que no tuve más opción que dejarla en su torre junto a sus compañeras de cuarto— Respondió Pomfrey

—La encontré cerca de las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, en cuanto supe que se estaban haciendo pasar por el joven Weasley, trate de seguirlos de manera precavida pero en un momento se me perdieron— Completo Tanechima

— ¿Entonces que le paso a Ron? —Esta vez se escuchó preocupada a Hermione algo que irrito a Draco.

—Fuimos atacados por una criatura, no sabría decir exactamente quién era—

—Se más clara Ginevra— La frialdad de Harry asía su novia la hizo sentir aún más triste, así que simplemente giro su rostro para no ver a su novio, pues as lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Draco observo a la pelirroja y pudo percatarse de unas gotas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos, así que suspirando y dejando rodar sus ojos respondió la pregunta de Potter.

—lo que quiere decir es que no sabemos cómo era la forma de lo que nos atacó, primero se presentó como un hombre, después cambio a una mujer y también se transformó en un anciano, así que no podemos decir de que se trataba—

Para Harry, y sobre todo para Hermione estaba claro, el ataque iba dirigido para Draco, de seguro era el ser del que les habían advertido Narcissa y Swan, ya debió empezar su búsqueda de los herederos y al parecer después de divertirse con sus amigos les jugo muy sucio a ellos. Hermione se acercó a la cama de Ron y empezó a acariciar el cabello del pelirrojo mientras susurraba lo que se entendió como un "lo siento tanto" Malfoy no pudo soportar tal escena, por un momento creyó que la castaña se había enojado por haberlo encontrado en esa situación con su amiga, pero tal parece que sus sospechas de celos eran nulas, Cegado por la ira y sin poder soportar más salió de la enfermería azotando las grandes puertas demostrando su enojo que por supuesto no paso de ser percibido por los presentes, confirmándoles a Hermione y Harry las palabras de Narcissa.

Tanechima observo a los demás chicos, y enseguida fue tras el rubio, pues debía cerciorarse que llegara bien a las mazmorras.

—Creo que yo también debo irme —Hablo casi susurrando Ginny para salir después de la profesora.

— ¡Ve con ella! — Le ordeno Hermione a Harry, pues ya era hora de que arreglaran su situación, lo que menos quería era que todo pasar a mayores mal entendidos.

Malfoy llego totalmente enojado a su habitación, pudo sentir a Tanechima ir tras él, pero no quiso girase a cerciorar, estaba totalmente enojado, ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Sabía que desde hace un tiempo miraba de una manera distinta a Granger, incluso no le importaba si era señalado por estar junto a ella, siempre que estaba al lado de la castaña sentía paz y serenidad; ya no era un niño, había crecido y con él sus sentimientos, era un poco más maduro desde la guerra y por ello aceptaba fácilmente su nueva situación.

El antiguo Draco se hubiera negado a admitir esos sentimientos por una sangre sucia, sobre todo por Hermione, pero Malfoy sabía muy bien lo que sentía y al verla tan preocupada por aquella comadreja sus celos se elevaron hasta el grado de haber deseado dejarlo a su suerte en el pasillo. Y si eran celos lo que sentía y él muy bien lo sabía, pero a pesar de haber madurado aún conservaba parte del antiguo Slytherin, el egoísta que obtenía lo que quería y en este caso no se detendría hasta conseguir a Hermione Granger así tuviera que ir contra viento y marea, así tuviera que enfrentarse a sus padres, así tuviera que aplastar a quien se le atravesara en el camino y le agradaba pensar que ese iba a ser Weasley.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera ingresar por el retrato de la dama gorda, Harry logro sujetarla del brazo, y aun que ella se resistió el chico logro llevarla a la sala de los menesteres, definitivamente necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas y ya que ella y su familia estaba involucradas de alguna forma con el caso de Malfoy gracias al pacto de Nott del cual su antepasado fue parte, era momento que la pelirroja supiera de lo peligroso que era el asunto en el que él y Hermione estaban involucrados.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Creí que querías alejarte de mí—

—Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente—

— ¿Crees? — Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa apagada —Harry hace mucho que quiero que me expliques que es lo que sucede, ¿Qué rayos sucede con Malfoy? ¡Y no me digas que nada! Hoy vi como lo atacaron y de paso lastimaron a mi hermano—

—Ginny, créeme intente mantenerlos al margen, porque pensé que así estarían a salvo, incluso aun después de saber que ustedes son parte del pacto— respondió Harry mirando fijamente al suelo y negando con su cabeza.

La chica agacho también su mirada, y se abrazó para darse fuerzas, y así con aquel semblante le hablo a su novio con voz quebrada, la cual hizo estremecer a Harry.

—A veces Ronald puede hacerme enojar bastante, es muy testarudo y distraído…..pero hoy sentí mucho miedo cuando lo atacaron—

—Ginny…

—No soportaría perderlo, a él, a otro de mis hermanos o a mis padres, Harry sé que algo está pasando y que mi familia corre peligro por el pacto, solo no quiero que les pase nada malo—

—Ginny, tus padres, ron, Tus hermanos, Hermione Tonks y todos los que considero mi familia son mi mayor preocupación, al igual que tú, no quiero que te suceda nada ni a ti ni a nadie—

Harry dio un paso tratando de acercarse a su novia pero esta retrocedió, pues se sentía demasiado culpable, sobre todo por lo sucedido con Malfoy, aun no lograba entender que le había ocurrido, pues si bien siempre ha admitido que es un chico bastante guapo, por su cabeza no había pasado el besarlo como pensó hoy, y lo peor es que jamás pensó que le chico le correspondiera, porque nuevamente la interrumpieron y por fortuna no termino besando al hurón.

—Malfoy está siendo perseguido por un hombre llamado Marcus Sade que está en busca del cuerpo de Vasti Nott, sospecho que es el descendiente de Blad valquiria— Por fin pudo tomar los hombros de su novia para que esta lo viera a los ojos —Ginny. Malfoy, ustedes y todos los herederos del pacto están en peligro—

Ginny no pudo evitar derrumbarse tras las palabras de Harry, ¿Y ahora qué?, todos los que quería corrían un gran peligro, y mientras tanto, ella se comportaba como una niña tonta y caprichosa, no lo pudo evitar y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar gotas saladas que recorrían su rostro. Potter al verla tan frágil se agacho junto a ella y sin que la pelirroja lo esperara la abrazo de manera protectora.

—Te amo Ginny, y si algo te llegara a suceder creo que no lo resistiría—

—Harry…no debes preocuparte por mí, después de todo lo que ha sucedido….

—Shee….La interrumpió —Si debo, y no te preocupes, sé que algo no está bien en ti, pero ya te dije que estaré contigo pase lo que pase—

—Enserio no sé qué pasa conmigo Harry…yo…—_pero no pudo continuar ya que el chico puso un dedo en su boca indicándole que silenciara y ella sin más lo hizo.

—Ginny…Susurro Harry —Perdóname, sé que esto ha sido mi culpa por haberte dejado sola—

Los dos chicos se separaron un poco y sin más Harry busco los labios de su novia que sin duda le correspondió, sus bocas empezaron a desear más del otro, y Ginny quien había estado a punto de besar los labios equivocados en dos ocasiones, sabia esta vez no había fallado, estaba con el chico que amaba y que a pesar de sus errores siempre estarían el uno junto al otro.

De pronto Harry se detuvo y se alejó un poco de la pelirroja, algo que la extraño.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto ella algo temerosa

El chico no respondía, simplemente reía por lo bajo y observaba el lugar detenidamente.

—¡Harry! —Le llamo Ginny ya impaciente

—No me había percatado de la sala— fue lo único que respondió Potter, Ginny empezó a observar alrededor y al igual que Harry empezó a reír por lo bajo.

— ¿En qué pensaste Harry? — Pregunto divertida

—En un lugar cómodo en el cual pudiéramos hablar— Respondió algo avergonzado.

La chica simplemente suspiro y después empezó a reír, algo a lo que Harry se le unió, pues la sala se había transformado en un hermoso salón casi vacío con tan solo una chimenea y hermoso piso de madera en el cual se adornaba en el centro por un suave y cómodo tapete blanco y para completar una pequeña manta de seda estaba en un rincón, creando un ambiente cálido, sobre todo por el calor que brotaba por el fuego de la chimenea.

— ¿Solo querías hablar Potter? — pregunto divertida alzando una ceja.

Harry se sonrojo han mas algo que enterneció a Ginny quien no dudo en buscar los labios del chico y de nuevo empezaron a degustar del otro. Potter algo torpe en las artes del amor rodeo la cintura de la pelirroja con sus tensas manos, la chica no más experta que él, rodeo su cuello y jugaba con el cabello azabache del moreno entre sus manos.

Lentamente Harry llevo a su novia hasta que logro que su espalda tocara el suave tapete, y él tratando de no recargar su peso en ella se recargo en uno de sus brazos mientras con su mano libre acariciaba la curvatura de la cintura de Ginny.

La pelirroja empezó a quitarle el jersy a Harry y este a subir la blusa de ella, lentamente se quitaron una prenda tras otra hasta quedar en solo ropa interior, los chicos podían sentir el calor que sus cuerpos irradiaba, con cada beso que Potter daba al cuello de Ginny esta soltaba un suspiro ronco que lo graba excitar a chico, pero antes de dar el gran paso y dejar sus cuerpos en la total desnudez, él debía preguntar.

— ¿Estas segura? — Pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos —no quiero que te sientas obligada—

Ginny simplemente suspiro y tomo las gafas que anteriormente le había quitado a su novio y se las puso a él de nuevo.

—Cómo me vez mejor, ¿con ellas o sin ellas? —

—Con ellas o sin ellas te veo igual de hermosa—

—Entonces estoy totalmente segura—

Las gafas volvieron a su sitio cerca de las prendas de Harry, y nuevamente llegaron los besos; torpemente Potter logro deshacerse del sostén de Ginny para contemplar sus hermosos senos, de manera tímida empezó a besar el cuello de la chica bajando por su clavícula y finalizando con besos sobre el principio de la curvatura de su pecho. Ambos chicos estaban totalmente rojos, eran dos jóvenes inexpertos, su primera vez, pero a pesar de eso ninguno quería parar y simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus instintos.

Cuando Ginny sintió los labios de Harry sobre sus senos una nueva energía la recorría, la cual se centró en su vientre pidiéndole más, Potter devoraba un seno y luego continuaba con el otro, poco a poco iba mostrando más destreza, empezó a besar el estómago de la pelirroja y despacio bajaba besando cada parte de su plano abdomen. Al llegar al vientre de la chica se detuvo y empezó a quitarle las bragas muy despacio con ayuda de ella quien levantaba sus piernas para dar más facilidad.

Harry empezó nuevamente a besar el vientre de Ginny, pero esta vez empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su zona más íntima, de manera lenta lo cual para ella fue placentero y tortuoso a la vez, Potter besaba cada la intimidad de la pelirroja, haciéndola elevar sus caderas y revolcar el cabello azabache de su amante con sus manos mientras entre una voz ronca pedía más.

De pronto Harry decidió llevar sus dedos al interior de su novia lo cual la hizo sentir un poco incomoda en un principio, pero después fue algo placentero y así de manera delicada tratando de no lastimarla empezó a jugar haciéndola desear algo un poco más fuerte, sin poderlo resistir más Potter se deshizo de su última prenda y separo un poco las piernas de Ginny para posicionarse en medio de ellas, para finalmente penetrarla de manera lenta. La Weasley no pudo evitar quejarse un poco lo que provoco que Harry se detuviera.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?—

—No, solo ve despacio—

Lentamente el chico empezó con un vaivén, tratando de ser delicado para que ella no sufriera mucho lo cual funciono, cuando a Ginny se le escapaba algún gemido Harry lo silenciaba con dulces besos, después de un poco de penetración, la chica se pudo acostumbrar y empezaron una danza la cual llevaron los dos a la perfección con sus caderas.

—Harry…..Alcanzo a susurrar Ginny cerca de llegar al clímax, ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta legar al más grande placer en donde explotaron jadeantes y un poco sudorosos; no importo la mancha roja que los delataba, sin palabras y tan solo con una mirada cargada de deseo y amor asía su novia, Harry tomo la manta y decidieron pasar lo que quedaba de la noche allí juntos sintiendo el cuerpo del otro.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, Ron pudo visualizar y tuvo que restregar sus ojos ya que no creía lo que veía junto a él, Hermione se encontraba dormida en una silla junto a él recargando su cabeza en la cama del pelirrojo y escondiéndola entre sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Hermione? — Llamo algo nervioso.

— ¡Ron! — Respondió la castaña despertándose con una alegre sonrisa.

—Que…que…

—estaba preocupada por ti— Se apresuró a contestar ella al ver la confusión del chico.

—Hermi…

—No Ron, lamento mucho como te he tratado— el chico que a pesar de su mal carácter, había demostrado un grado mayor de madurez que en tiempos pasados, no hizo más que devolverle la sonrisa a su amiga y terminar abrasándola (quejándose un poco por su cuello) pero nuevamente su situación se encontraba mejor.

— ¿Acaso pasaste la noche aquí? —

—Sí, Pomfrey me ha dado permiso, dijo que le recordé viejos tiempos….

El silencio reino, ambos chicos esquivaron sus miradas, aunque para Ron estaba claro lo que aun sentía por la castaña, para ella no, su situación era totalmente confusa. Hasta hacía apenas un par de meses creía seguir enamorada del pelirrojo, pero no pensó que un rubio oxigenado como ellos lo llamaban, iba a empezar a cavar en su corazón, pues a pesar de haber sido casi que enemigos en tiempos pasados, no podía negar lo que ahora despertaba Draco en ella cada que estaban juntos, y si bien le dolió el comportamiento del "falso" Ronald hacia ella, debía admitir que fue más por la amistad que tenían de hace varios años que por sentimientos de amor.

Aun que Draco era altanero, prepotente, engreído y de más, no podía negar que el rubio había cambiado un poco, a decir verdad mucho, y que le encantaba cada que él quería seducirla, porque eso era lo que hacía en varias ocasiones y ella solo se hacia la de la vista gorda, el hurón estaba ganando terreno en ella y solo esperaba que no fuera a mayores ya que lo último que quería era no seguir firme ante la decisión con respecto al plan de Narcissa y terminar enamorándose perdidamente de quien una vez fue su peor pesadilla.

—Veo que ya despertó— Interrumpió McGonagall junto a Tanechima el incómodo momento

—Directora— Hablo Hermione

—Hermione, Ron lamento el incidente de anoche, cuando vine a cerciorarme que estaban a salvo ya se encontraban dormidos—

—Directora, que eran esos niños, y esa cosa que me ataco— Pregunto ron quien hasta entonces se percató de que su voz había vuelto a la normalidad.

—En la noche, hice que bebiera un poco de Revenesco lo cual hizo regresar su voz a la normalidad igual que a la mía— Respondió la profesora a la pregunta que supuso el pelirrojo se estaba planteando.

—La criatura de anoche—Decía Minerva mientras observaba a Hermione quien solo agacho su cabeza —Esa criatura escapo…

—Directora—La interrumpió Harry que llego junto a Ginny a la enfermería —Permítame explicarle que era esa criatura— McGonagall observo a Potter, mientras Tanechima esperaba en silencio a la decisión de la directora.

—Me alegra escucharle decir eso Harry, profesora creo que será mejor nos encarguemos de terminar de recolectar os Chajur que hacen falta—

Aunque se pudo notar la decepción en la cara de la profesora, de seguro porque quería escuchar la explicación de Potter, la mujer siguió en silencio y se limitó a salir al paso de la directora, mientras cerraba las grandes puertas tras de si—

En cuanto los 4 chicos se encontraron solos, (Ya que Pomfrey había salido muy temprano) Harry se acercó a la cama de Ron de la mano de su novia y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hablar, algo que una muy sorprendida Hermione por supuesto no podría, Harry gano la palabra.

—Creo que es hora de que tú y Ginny sepan la verdad—

— ¿De qué verdad hablas Harry? — pregunto Ron mientras Ginny se unía a él y a Hermione.

—De la verdad sobre Draco Malfoy—

**Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado con este capi, tuve que volver a editar ya que hubo una parte que me paso por escribir, espero no les incomode mucho, gracias por sus comentarios besos :D Nanaly**

**Pdt: pronto empieza el Dramione**


	18. Chapter 18

**El bosque de Antamo**

Draco se encontraba en el comedor, para su respectivo alimento de la mañana, aunque no podía probar bocado, gracias al enojo que tenía al no ver a Potter ni a Granger presentes en el desayuno. Lo más seguro, es que la castaña estuviera en la enfermería en donde supuso, debió pasar toda la noche cuidando a la tonta comadreja. En medio de estos pensamientos, Malfoy observo hacia el principio de la mesa Slytherin y fue allí por primera vez que se percató del chico de la noche anterior "Philip" si mal no recordaba, el primo de Ana Betson. ¡Ana! Ahora que la recordaba, no lograba verla en ninguna mesa, y rebobinando más, nunca en lo que llevaba en Hogwarts la había visto, y a decir verdad la chica era muy hermosa para pasar de ser percibida.

Tenía curiosidad por saber de Ana, así que sin pensarlo más se puso en pie y camino hasta el chico que se encontraba junto a algunos alumnos de 5 año y que en cuanto el rubio se es acerco, se retiraron dejado solo a Philip como si de una peste se tratara. El chico no se inmuto por esto, simplemente giro un poco su cabeza y le hablo a Draco.

― ¿necesitas algo Malfoy?―

― ¿En dónde está la chica?―

Philip quien sostenía un vaso de jugo en su mano, lo dejo en la mesa y terminó de girar su cuerpo para encarar a Malfoy.

― ¿Qué asunto tienes que tratar con ella?―

― ¡Eso no te importa!―

―pues para poder hablar con ella―El chico esbozó una sonrisa, casi igual de arrogante que la de Draco y concluyo ―Primero debes convencerme a mí―

"¿Quién se cree que es?" Pensaba Malfoy enojado ¿qué le pasa a ese imbécil? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

― ¡Escucha mocoso!, ¡tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera! ¿¡Acaso no sabes quién soy!? ―

―Si…respondió el chico poniéndose en pie y encarando al rubio ―eres Draco Malfoy…Ex Mortifago―

Draco silencio y dejó ver una gran mueca de furia en su rostro, en ese instante lo único que quería era acabar con ese insolente, pero la voz de una chica lo detuvo.

―¡Philip!― Llamo una joven rubia de Hufflepuff, parándose junto al aludido ― ¿Por qué eres siempre tan sobreprotector?― Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Philip simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro y relajando sus hombros, encaro a la chica y la tomo de la cintura.

―No puedo permitir que cualquier idiota se acerque a mi prima― le respondió a la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Definitivamente Draco había pasado a un segundo tercer o cuarto plano ya que los chicos empezaron a ser cariñosos y al parecer ya se disponían a marchar del comedor olvidando a Malfoy, acto que nuevamente lo enfureció.

―¡OYE IMBECIL!― Le grito al tonto que pensaba retirarse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Philip quien no se amedrantaba frente al rubio, no dudo en girarse hacia Draco y retroceder los pocos pasos que había dado junto a la chica, para hacerle frente a Malfoy, pero nuevamente lo interrumpieron.

―si quieres hablar con Ana, ve en el segundo cambio de clases al lago negro― en cuanto la rubia de Hufflepuff termino con sus palabras, tomo a Philip de la mano y sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, lo llevo con ella fuera del comedor.

Draco se limitó a observarlos marchar, aunque los hechos no acontecieron como él esperaba, había logrado su cometido y ese era hablar con Ana. Solo esperaba que la chica estuviera hablando enserio, porque si no era así, ella iba a conocer quién es Draco Malfoy. Mientras los observaba retirarse, sintió como una mano se posicionó en su hombro trayéndolo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Al girar Draco noto aun serio Theodore Nott junto a él.

― ¿Alguna vez habías visto a ese idiota?― pegunto el rubio

―Sí. Es Philip Betson, hijo único de Arnold Betson― Respondió, el castaño sin cambiar su semblante.

―La familia Betson eh…―decía Draco con curiosidad ―No había escuchado hablar de ellos―

―es mejor que te alejes de ellos. Sobre todo de su prima―

Aquel comentario no le agrado para nada al rubio, ¿Qué estaba pasando? él era Draco Malfoy, príncipe de los Slytherin y nadie iba a decirle con quien podía hablar o no. Aparte, Ana era en verdad hermosa, si estuviera en viejos tiempos, de seguro trataría de conquistarla, (suponiendo que es sangre pura, claro está) pero hoy solo tenía mente para una chica, y pensaba valerse de Ana para llegar a la castaña.

― ¡Malfoy!― Volvió a llamar Theo, esta vez invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. ―Debes tener cuidado― advirtió en cuanto el rubio acepto su invitación.

― ¿De qué hablas?―

―Están aquí. Draco, están en busca en los herederos―

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y sus ojos desorbitaron un poco ante el comentario de Nott. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso la vida no estaba conforme con el peligro que corría hasta el momento? Su padre nuevamente fue remitido a Azkaban según lo que le había informado McGonagall. Por otro lado, Narcissa aún no respondía las cartas que él había enviado, incluso estaba empezando a sospechar que la directora no se las había hecho llegar, pero no tenía como confirmarlo. No podía esperar más, debía decirles a los Griffindor todo lo que sabía acerca del pacto y del libro que conocía con los apellidos de las familias sangre pura. El ataque de la noche anterior le había recordado que no debía volver a bajar su guardia por muy tranquilo que se torne el ambiente. Ya era hora de que Draco Malfoy revelara toda la información que sabía y que había estado ocultando, la carga de sus apellidos lo seguían y sabia no podía enfrentarse a esto solo.

― ¡Ron por favor, entiéndelo!― pedía una suplicante Hermione en la enfermería.

― ¿¡Entender que, Hermione!? ¿Qué tú y Harry me hicieron a un lado por Malfoy? Eso lo entiendo perfectamente―

Después de escuchar el relato de Harry de todo lo relacionado con Draco y ellos hasta el momento (exceptuando la petición de Narcissa y las soñadoras) Ron dejo relucir su enojo y orgullo de león. ¿Cómo era posible que sus amigos ocultaran un secreto tan grande? Aun le era difícil de creer, ahora entendía en partes la actitud de su hermana hacía ellos.

―Como esperan que…¡Auch! ― el pelirrojo tuvo que detener su intención de levantarse enojado de la cama, gracias a esa cosa extraña que tenía en su cuello, impidiéndole movimientos bruscos.

― ¡Cálmate!― casi que le grito Harry ―Ron, no era nuestra intención hacerlos aun lado. Debes entender, la situación de los Malfoy ya era bastante arriesgada…

― ¿¡Y ES QUE NUNCA ME HE ARRIESGADO CON USTEDES!? ¿¡ACASO FUE UN JUEGO DERROTAR AL SEÑOR OSCURO!? Parece que no me conocieran― concluyo Ron realmente enojado y algo frustrado.

―Entiéndelos Ron. Solo querían protegernos― todos centraron su vista en Ginny tras sus palabras. La pelirroja no se sorprendió, ya que después de su actitud no podía esperar más ― Ahora lo importante es pensar que haremos, si dicen que esa cosa…Xtibai, se puede hacer pasar por nosotros, debemos idear algo para podernos reconocer―

―Ron. Ginny tiene razón, debemos reunirnos con Malfoy para…

―Harry. No me uniré con ese hurón―

― ¿Por qué eres tan necio? Por favor Ron, debemos estar unidos…las palabras de la castaña se atascaron en su garganta en cuanto vio la mirada sombría del pelirrojo. Hermione sintió algo de culpa, ella sabía que la decisión de esconderle toda la verdad a su ex novio no fue la correcta, pero en verdad no quería arriesgarlo, sentía temor porque algo le pudiera pasar a él o a Ginny.

―déjenme solo― pidió Ron mientras se acomodaba en el espaldar de la cama, observando el suelo como si este de pronto se tornara más interesante.

―Ronald, ¿Qué parte de "debemos estar unidos" no entendiste? ¡No te dejare solo! No me arriesgare a que algo peor te suceda― Hermione hablaba con su voz y casi quebrada.

― ¡QUE ME DEJEN SOLO!― volvió a pedir el chico aun sin levantar su vista del suelo.

―Ronald Weasley, no es conveniente que estés solo, por una vez en tu vida, utiliza la razón― pidió Ginny ya exaltada por la actitud de su hermano.

―solo…solo quiero descansar―

―Ron…

―vamos Hermione, es mejor dejarlo descansar― Harry conocía a su mejor amigo. Sabía que lo mejor era otorgarle su petición y darle un poco de espacio y aun ganándose una mirada suplicante por parte de su novia y otra recriminatoria por parte de su amiga. Logro llevarlas con él fuera de la enfermería, dándole tiempo al pelirrojo para que aclarara sus ideas.

Ron solo levanto la vista del suelo en cuanto escucho que cerraban las puertas de la enfermería. Dejo escapar un suspiro y cerro un poco sus ojos empezando a meditar; él no era tan idiota, entendía lo grave de la situación. Sabía que corrían un gran peligro, solo por portar el apellido Weasley. Siempre pensó que el pacto era solo una historia, pero ahora que sabía era cierto, entendía que debían luchar contra la persona que quisiera el poder de este. Todo esto lo entendía, pero lo que no entendía era como sus amigos, sus mejores amigos desde la infancia lo había hecho a un lado por quien fue siempre su enemigo. Ronald tenia orgullo y uno muy grande, pero sabía que debía meditar la situación con un poco más de cabeza fría y ese momento no era el indicado, ya en el pasado había cometido bastantes errores por actuar llevado por sus impulsos de ira, así que lo mejor si era descansar y pensar un poco antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

La primera clase del día era con Sprout, la cual Griffindor y Slytherin compartían y fue allí que por fin Draco pudo ver a Granger y a Potter que a juzgar por como este último tomaba de la mano a la pelirroja y se dedicaban algunas sonrisas, pudo deducir que ya se habían reconciliado, lo cual le hizo hacer una mueca de fastidio ya que Hermione ni se dignaba a mirarlo.

Ninguno de los alumnos entendía por qué la profesora los llevaba al bosque prohibido. Si bien no se encontraban muy lejos del castillo, tampoco les era fácil divisar el camino de vuelta "por fin termino de enloquecerse esta vieja" murmuró Draco cerca de Hermione tratando de hacer conversación, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se alejara y fuera cerca de Neville, quien se mostraba algo emocionado.

―Hola Neville, ¿te incomoda si estoy junto a ti? ― Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa amable en su rostro mientras el tonto de Longbotton sonreía tímidamente y negaba con su cabeza dándole a entender que no tenía ningún inconveniente por que estuviera cerca de él.

Draco blanqueo sus ojos mientras giraba su cabeza fastidiado ¿Qué le pasaba a Granger? No la entendía, la noche anterior precia como si en nada le hubiera afectado el encontrarlo en una situación incómoda con la pelirroja y ¿ahora lo ignoraba completamente? "mujeres" dijo por lo bajo el rubio ganándose las miradas de Potter y la mini Weasley quienes lo observaban sin perderlo de vista, aunque el rubio sabía muy bien el por qué no se pensaba dejar amedrantar y levantando su mentó paso junto a Neville golpeándolo con su hombro y llegando hacia el frente de la marcha olvidando por un momento a los leones.

La excursión con la profesora Sprout se detuvo cerca de un pequeño arroyo, los chicos observaron el panorama algo extrañados, nunca habían estado en esa parte del bosque. Cruzando el arroyo daba paso a un pequeño claro, que daba la impresión de que el bosque terminaba allí, pero más adelante se podía ver algunos árboles agrupados, como un bosque aún más pequeño en forma de abanico, a excepción de Neville todos parecían perdidos. Se agruparon detrás de la anciana quien en cuanto se detuvo, giró y les dedico una gran sonrisa como si de navidad se tratara.

―Bien chicos, les presento, el bosque de Antamo― absolutamente nadie se familiarizó con aquel nombre

―y ¿para qué se supone que nos trajo?― pregunto una chica de Slytherin

―en el bosque de Antamo se puede recolectar savia de sus árboles que llevaban su mismo nombre―

― ¿Nos trajo hasta aquí para recolectar savia?―preguntó Malfoy fastidiado con la idea. El tenia asuntos más importantes que jugar con los arboles ― ¿Qué acaso ese no es trabajo del gigante?―

―No Malfoy, ese no es trabajo de Hagrid. Cada año los alumnos de último curso deben ayudar a recolectar esta savia ya que solo se produce durante un día al año y ese día es exactamente hoy―

―Quiere decir que ¿estaremos aquí todo el día?― pregunto Draco recordando su cita con Ana que se supone seria en un par de horas.

―No Malfoy….respondía Sprout blanqueando un poco sus ojos gracias al estrés del chico ―estaremos aquí hasta el mediodía, después de eso regresaremos al castillo ya que el bosque se empieza a tornar peligroso―

―Pero profesora, tenemos otras clases, además…

―No se preocupe por eso señorita Granger, los demás profesores no pondrán problema por un día sin clase ya que esto es orden directa de la directora―

Los únicos que parecían desconformes con la idea, eran Draco y Hermione. Todos los alumnos estaba realmente felices por evadir su estresante rutina por un día, incluso Harry y la pelirroja se mostraban conformes. Malfoy dejaba ver su mal humor, esa vieja loca había arruinado su cita con Ana, mientras Hermione también se miraba algo incomoda ya que a ella simplemente no le gustaba perder valiosas horas de estudio.

―Escuchen muy bien…hablo la profesora silenciando los murmullos de los alumnos ―quiero que se formen por parejas, y por nada del mundo se separen, ni cuando atravesemos el claro, ni cuando estemos en el bosque―

Todos los chicos empezaron a formar parejas con sus compañeros de casa. Potter y Ginny se acercaron a Hermione, pero está intuyendo lo que le iban a decir se les adelanto.

―No se reocupen, hare pareja con Neville―Hermione en ese momento salud al mencionado que se había ido junto a la profesora y este le devolvió una sonrisa.

― ¿Estas segura? Si quieres yo voy con Neville y tú con Ginny―

―No, no te preocupes, ve tú con Ginny, yo estaré bien con Neville―

Los chicos no insistieron más, solo se limitaron a esperar a que las demás parejas se formaran, para así proceder con su marcha. Por otra parte Draco también estaba en busca de pareja, pero como la mayoría de los de su casa no quería ni acercarse, y Theo se había escapado de esa clase, él no iba a ser el de la iniciativa y sus posibilidades se estaban agotando. De pronto observo a una chica que no le desagradaba y que de seguro no se molestaría en acompañarlo, así que sin ningún reparo se acercó.

―Daphne…saludo con una sonrisa coqueta en cuanto se le acerco a la chica

―Hola Draco ―respondió ella un poco tímida, pues sabía que quería el chico en ese momento y no le negaría ninguna petición, pero en esta ocasión tenía un problema.

―Oye, me preguntaba si, bueno, serias…

―Me encantaría…se apresuró ella a responder agrandando más la sonrisa de Malfoy, pero que no demoro en desvanecerse en cuanto ella prosiguió ―pero no puedo―

― ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo que no puedes?―

―Lo siento pero, debo ir con mi hermana― concluyo mientras saludaba a una chica castaña de ojos verdes que estaba junto a otro par de chicas

El rubio simplemente se despidió y se limitó esperar que Sprout prosiguiera, ya que al parecer ningún chico de su casa quería formar pareja con él y la única chica que soportaba debía cuidar a su hermana menor, así que decidió que con él en su equipo sería más que suficiente. Al divisar un poco a los leones, pudo notar que Hermione también estaba sola, seguro Potter iría con la comadreja menor. Lo medito por un momento y tuvo la intención de acercarse a Hermione pero aún tenía algo de orgullo y si ella no le había dirigido la palabra él no sería quien buscara una "reconciliación" por así decirlo.

―Bien, si ya están listos quiero que vayan pasando por pareja, para rociarles un poco de esta poción que le hará creer a la hierba que son un solo ser de gran tamaño y con eso no los lastimara―

― ¿Qué quiere decir con que no nos atacara la hierba?― pregunto un chico de Griffindor que era el primero en la fila junto a su pareja que para su desdicha era orto chico lo cual los incomodo un poco.

―Esta hierba tiene vida, y si logra ver que es una persona quien atraviesa el claro, los hundirá en ella llevándolos a Merlín sabe dónde―

― ¿Y usted cree que su poción lo impedirá?― Pregunto alguien de Slytherin

―Así es, siempre y cuando permanezcan tomados de la mano―

Draco empezó a reír al ver la cara de todos los chicos que hicieron pareja con sus amigos, mientras las chicas no tenían ningún problema. La profesora centro su vista en Malfoy quien cada vez empezaba a reírse más fuerte debido a las caras de Seamus y Dean viendo sus manos.

―Ya que esta tan alegre Malfoy, porque no nos hace el honor de ser usted el primero en pasar junto a su pareja―

―Profesora no puedo― expreso Draco luego de detener su risa ―No tengo pareja así que me temo no poder participar de su recoleta. Creo que lo mejor será que me regrese al castillo― Sí. Era la oportunidad perfecta de escapar de tan tonta actividad y poder verse con Ana.

―Oh, eso no es ningún problema. Hay alguien más que tampoco tiene pareja según lo que pude observar, ¿no es así señorita Granger?―

Todos silenciaron y centraron su vista en la castaña quien salió de entre los alumnos para sacar a la profesora de error.

―Profesora, creo que se equivoca, yo tengo pareja, es Neville―

La anciana miro al chico y este enseguida corrigió a su amiga

―Hermione, no puedo ir contigo, debo quedarme para pasar de ultimo con la profesora―

― ¿Qué? Pero…

―Lo siento Hermione, pero de todas maneras tú no me preguntaste nada―

―Bien, joven Malfoy, señorita Granger, acérquense― Draco no tuvo ningún problema por acercarse a Sprout, al final él había pensado en Hermione para hacer pareja, pero no pensaba ser el de la iniciativa y si el destino con un gorro puntiagudo y rizos canos los había juntado Malfoy no se negaría.

Hermione por su parte se acercó algo dudosa, ¿Por qué fue tan tonta de suponer Neville no tendría pareja? Así, por que no contaba con la profesora como esta. Ahora para completar debía hacer pareja con el hurón que en verdad la tenía un poco enojada por su comportamiento.

―Ahora tómense de la mano― Pidió la profesora en cuanto los chicos estuvieron frente a ella

No hubo necesidad de voltear a mirar, Hermione y Draco sabían que eran el centro de atención en ese momento de sus compañeros. Ninguno de los dos quería ver el rostro del otro, pero eso no evito que sintieran lo incomodos que se encontraban.

― ¿¡Que esperan!?― apresuro Sprout

Hermione empezó a estirar su mano al igual que Draco, lo primero que sintieron del otro fueron los dedos, que en cuanto hicieron contacto instintivamente se separaron. Era algo absurdo ya que Draco anteriormente la había tomado de la mano en la mansión para poder huir, pero para ese entonces ninguno de los dos sentía ese nerviosismo y a la vez anhelo como en aquel instante.

― ¡Apresúrense que no tenemos todo el día!―Nuevamente Sprout

―Vamos Malfoy, ¿ahora si te da asco tomarla de la mano? Porque en el baile no se miraban nada incomodos―

Ante ese comentario Draco apretó su mandíbula mientras Hermione agacho su rostro lo cual enojo más al rubio.

― ¡Cállate imbécil!― y sin más tomo la mano de Hermione entrelazando sus dedos de manera repentina sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Enseguida la profesora les roció un poco de su poción seguida de un hechizo en voz baja para concluir.

―Bien, ya pueden empezar a cruzar la hierba, pero recuerden no deben soltar la mano de su compañero hasta llegar al bosque en donde nos deben esperar―

Sin girar a ver a sus compañeros los dos chicos empezaron a cruzar la hierba que poco a poco se hacía más alta.

― ¿Estas bien?― pregunto Draco en cuanto escucho a la castaña quejarse al parecer porque él iba muy apresurado.

―Sí, no te preocupes―

La hierba les empezaba a incomodar su andar, pero Draco con sus manos trataba de abrirse paso para él y para a castaña, quien evitaba a toda costa ver el rostro de Malfoy. El rubio se detuvo y Hermione se dio cuenta del porqué, empezaron a escuchar algo, como si los estuvieran asechando, pero por más que trataba de ver entre la espesa hierba no lograban divisar nada.

―Sera mejor apresúranos― advirtió Hermione

―Tienes razón― Granger pudo sentir como Draco le empezaba a sujetar con más fuerza su mano como no queriendo que se separe por nada y ella no dudo en corresponder aquel gesto sujetando aún más fuerte la suya.

En poco minutos llegaron al bosque de Antamo, algo agitados por la casi carrera que dieron debido al temor de que algo los estuviera acechando, pero para sorpresa de ambos, por más cansados que estuvieran no soltaron sus manos. Por primera vez Draco miro el rostro de Hermione quien trataba de esconder su mirada pero no soltaba al rubio, ese calor y sentimiento que brotaba estando junto a él le era demasiado agradable como para dejarlo ir sin ningún problema. El Slytherin sonrió al ver como su compañera se empezaba a ruborizar un poco y él entendía muy bien el motivo, pues el que ella no tuviera la iniciativa de soltarlo le daba a entender algunas cosas o por lo menos le daba un poco de esperanza.

―Granger…llamo el rubio tratando de que esta lo mirara pero como no lo logro, sin importarle la reacción de la chica, la tomo del mentó y la obligo a conectar sus ojos a los de él ―Granger, por favor mírame―

― ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?― respondió la chica en cuanto hicieron contacto visual, pero en un tono bastante dulce para el gusto de ella.

―Hablar, quiero explicarte lo de anoche―

―No te preocupes, no me debes ninguna explicación― ¿era realmente Draco Malfoy quien estaba frente a ella tomándola de la mano? Le era difícil de creer que el rubio se mostrara de una forma tan dulce, pues al hablar, sus palabras contenían casi que arrepentimiento y eso era algo que ella no comprendía bien.

―Si tengo, Granger. Solo escúchame― el corazón de Hermione empezó a bombardearla con latidos estruendosos que temía y Draco los escuchara, los nervios la empezaban a dominar; estaban solos tomados de la mano y demasiado cerca y ahora él le decía aquellas palabras haciéndola perder entre el gris intenso de sus ojos.

―Hermione, yo…

―Demonios, ¿que no puedes ver por dónde pisas? Casi nos caemos por tu culpa― la voz del segundo equipo saliendo de las hierbas lo detuvo y enseguida ambos se separaron y se soltaron de la mano tratando de disimular un poco sus colores. Parece que aún no era momento de que aclararan sus "asuntos" pendientes.

Poco a poco fueron llegando las parejas hasta que aparecieron Potter y Weasley, que para incomodidad de Malfoy enseguida buscaron a Hermione, para pararse junto a ella como perros guardianes que no dudaron en ver de mala manera a Draco.

―Bien, parece que estamos todos― dijo Sprout en cuanto llego junto a Neville

―Espere, que es eso de "parece que estamos todos"―Nuevamente pregunto Malfoy que empezaba a enojar a la profesora

―pues no veo que falte alguno, ¿todos tienen sus parejas?― incluso Hermione mostro una cara de sorpresa ante aquella pregunta, en partes Malfoy tenía razón, ¿acaso esa profesora había enloquecido?

Pasando de la absurda pregunta de Sprout y luego de que realmente se cercioraran de que no faltaba ningún chico, Neville procedió a entregarles a los chicos unos pilotes para la extracción de la savia.

―con ayuda de magia, drenaran los árboles y llenaran estos frascos― continuo la profesora enseñando un frasco de gran tamaño mientras Neville sacaba los otros de una bolsa que tenía Sprout al parecer con magia ya que por su diminuto tamaño no creían que llevara todo eso allí.

―Profesora, este bosque, no había escuchado de él―

―Eso señorita Granger es por qué solo los que se interesan en la herbologia lo conocen, pero creo que bueno que sepan un poco del bosque y de la sabia que recolectaremos―

Los chicos silenciaron y empezaron a rodear a la profesora quien les hizo señas para que se acercaran y poder relatar mejor.

―A principios del siglo pasado, una mujer llego a los alrededores de Hogwarts; con aspecto harapiento, sucia y desgastada, al parecer por todo lo que tuvo que cruzar para llegar hasta aquí, pues era una forastera de Francia, según los que lograron hablar con ella, entre ellos el gran Albus Dumbledore, quien para ese entonces era profesor de Transformaciones. No sabían el nombre de la mujer, pero era conocida como Antamo, ya que estaba siempre cerca de estos árboles. Dicen quienes escuchaban sus lamentos que siempre lloraba el nombre de su amado, de quien nadie había escuchado jamás y por temor de que ella apareciera por tan solo repetir aquel nombre prefirieron dejarlo en el olvido.

Las criaturas del bosque rumoran que una noche de mayo sin luna, la vieron en ropas totalmente blancas y muy hermosas. Perecía que se hubiera transformado en una ninfa debido a lo hermosa que se miraba. Su rostro lleno de felicidad fue en busca de sus tan apreciados Antamos, diciendo que por fin se reuniría con su amado. Después de pasar horas contemplando los árboles y mover su cabeza al ritmo del viento, como si la acunaran con una canción, la mujer se quedó dormida y jamás despertó. Ninguna criatura pudo acercarse para ver el cuerpo, ni siquiera Dumbledore y quien en ese entonces era director de Hogwarts pudieron darle un merecido descanso, ya que las raíces de los arboles la acobijaron y poco a poco la fueron fundiendo con ellos, sin permitir que nadie se acercara.

Con el paso de los años, a savia de estos árboles se fue transformando, desde su color hasta su sabor. Puede ser por que el cuerpo y el espíritu de la mujer se fundieron en ella y es lo que cada año brota con amargura.

Todos silenciaron, se podía escuchar el suspirar de algunas chicas por aquella historia que en verdad les pareció un poco triste, mientras otros simplemente la pasaron por alto. Era una historia muy cursi y tonta para ser cierta. Hermione no hizo más que observar los árboles, tratando de imaginar los lamentos de la mujer que no le fue muy difícil después de sentir una brisa helada que los acobijo, como indicando que todo aquello era cierto.

―Lo importante es que la savia es muy útil, sirve para curar heridas, algunos casos de envenenamiento, ya sea por amor o no- les recuerda Sprout ―es necesaria para hacer muchas pociones, así que…a recolectar―

Los chicos empezaron con su labor, debían seguir con sus respectivas parejas, pero como era de esperar, san Potter y la pelirroja no querían dejar sola a la castaña con Malfoy así que sin importar cuantas muecas de fastidio o comentarios por parte de Draco como "la próxima vez deja a tus perros en el castillo" los chicos no permitirían que Hermione pasara un mal momento por culpa del hurón, pero lo que no sabían era que lo estaba pasando gracias a ellos y su insistencia de alejar al rubio como si de un demonio se tratara.

Pomfrey había conseguido reparar el cuello de Ron gracias a que Tonks llevo los ingredientes que le hacían falta a la enfermera para la poción. Momento después el chico fue dado de alta, la auror aprovechando que tenía un poco de tiempo libre decidió acompañarlo hasta su torre.

―Y ¿en dónde están los demás chicos?― pregunto la chica mientras caminaba con el pelirrojo por los pasillos.

―No sé. Tal vez con tu primo―Respondió con un semblante un poco aburrido

Con aquellas pocas palabras, Tonks supo que Ron ya sabía sobre Draco y la alianza con sus amigos y a juzgar por su semblante no lo tomo muy bien.

―Ron. Este no es momento para que ustedes se dividan, por muy enojados que estén―

―Lo sé, pero aún me es difícil de aceptar todo. ¡Me hicieron a un lado por él!―

―No. Lo hicieron por que querían protegerlos, a veces estamos dispuestos a dar todo por proteger a quienes queremos, incluso si debemos dar la vida por ellos―recordó la chica con amargura. Su corazón se quebraba cada que recordaba que Remus dio su vida por salvar la de ella en la batalla contra Voldemort y aun que sufría por no tenerlo cerca, sabía que debía ser fuerte para que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano y pueda seguir su vida junto a lo que más amaban en el mundo, Su hijo.

―Debemos estar unidos Ron, algo nuevo quiere levantarse contra el mundo de la magia, algo que ya recorre los pasillos del ministerio―

Aquellas palabras lograron llamar la atención del pelirrojo, definitivamente debía hacer a un lado todos los inconvenientes con Malfoy, si el ministerio ya estaba implicado entonces las cosas se podían tornar muy oscuras y ellos no lo podían permitir, lo último que querían era que los papeles se invirtieran ahora iniciaran una caza masiva de magos sangre pura.

―Lo sé.se que no es momento de dividirnos, y aunque no sea de mi agrado, debo admitir que no hay más opción que estar del lado de Malfoy―

En cuanto doblaron la esquina de un pasillo, vieron a Tanechima salir de su oficina junto con Swan, ante esto los dos chicos se escondieron tras la esquina y guardaron silencio para tratar de escuchar.

― ¿Ya los encontraste?― preguntaba Swan en un tono bajo pero severo ―No puedo creer que esos mocosos sean más inteligentes que tu―

―No lo son― respondió la mujer que se miraba un poco amedrantada por su compañero ―es solo que ellos tiene ayuda, alguien les está apoyando―

―Alguien que al parecer no es tan inepto como tú. Natsuki, si esos mocoso encuentran la ubicación de los herederos antes que nosotros, ten por seguro que no nos ira nada bien. Un error como ese no es perdonado―

―Lose, pero al libro le hacen falta dos páginas, y sin ellas no puedo hacer nada, allí se encuentran los apellidos más importantes―

―Pues entonces búscalas en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos estúpidos insectos―

―eres un…al parecer Swan apretaba el rostro de a profesora ya que esta se escuchaba un poco impedida para hablar ―Bastardo

―Y tú una inepta que no es capaz de hacer bien su trabajo, por tu culpa…

El silencio del profesor les indicó a los chicos que algo no estaba bien, se resguardaron más contra la pared, pero la auror sabía que eso no sería suficiente así que saco su varita y susurro unas palabras mientras cubría con su cuerpo a Ron. En cuanto el hechizo los hiso invisibles, pudieron ver a Swan asomar su cabeza con cautela por donde ellos se encontraban, pero al ver que no había nadie regreso con la profesora.

―Búscalos, no podemos perder más tiempo― dicho esto se escucharon lo que al parecer eran los pasos de Swan alejándose por el pasillo contrario, mientras que para sorpresa de Ron, la profesora se derrumbaba a llorar, al parecer si tenía sentimientos.

Minutos después escucharon la puerta de la oficina cerrarse y unos pasos alejarse, lo que indicaba que la profesora también se retiró. En cuanto los chicos sintieron que era seguro hicieron aparición y se acercaron a la oficina.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso?―

―No lo sé, son tus profesores no los míos― respondió Tonks igual de sorprendida que el pelirrojo ― ¿de qué libro crees que estén hablando?― en ese momento Ron recordó el libro que Tanechima tenía la noche anterior y supo que se trataba de ese ya que la mujer lo leía con mucha intriga y además daba una apariencia muy extraña.

―Yo lo he visto, debes ser el libro que leyera anoche―

― ¿Anoche?―

―Sí. Durante el castigo― Tonks observaba como el pelirrojo tocaba su cabeza como recordando algo y entonces él poso sus ojos en su amiga ―Debe estar en su oficina―

No tuvieron necesidad de decir palabras, ambos pensaron en lo mismo y con cautela se acercaron a la puerta de la oficina de la profesora. Ron saco su varita e iba a decir el hechizo que le había enseñado Hermione pero su amiga lo interrumpió.

―Aloho…

―Espera.

― ¿Qué pasa?―

―No creo que tu profesora deje abrir su puerta con un simple hechizo-

―Tienes razón, ¿entonces cual usaremos?―

―Retrocede un poco― En canto el pelirrojo esto tras Tonks está en seguida elevo su pie y de una sola patada tiro la puerta para sorpresa de Ron.

―Pero…hubiéramos usado el Alohomora―

―Sí, pero quería mostrarte mi nuevo entrenamiento, efectivo ¿no?―respondió la auror un poco risueña mientras ingresaba en la oficina de Tanechima.

― ¡Quédate hay!― advirtió la auror ―debes vigilar mientras yo busco el libro―

―Tonks, tú no sabes cual libro es―

―Tienes razón ― admitió la chica ―en ese caso yo vigilare y tu busca, pero date prisa―

Ron empezó su búsqueda, los cajones del escritorio estaban bajo llave pero el chico logro abrirlos gracias a algunos trucos que había aprendido de Hermione.

― ¿Por qué tardas tanto?―

―Porque no va a ser tan tonta de dejarlo donde cualquiera pueda encontrarlo―

Para sorpresa de Ron, encontró su objetivo debajo de algunos documentos, le resultó extraño, pero no había tiempo de cuestionarse.

―Vamos Ron, parece que alguien viene―

El pelirrojo salió enseguida con el libro en sus manos y tras un Reparo por parte de la auror la puerta quedo como si nada le hubiera pasado y enseguida los chicos emprendieron la huida, pero de nada les sirvió ser tan silenciosos y precavidos ya que en cuanto Tanechima ingresó a su oficina dejo ver una sonrisa con la cual celebraba que ese par había caído en su trampa.

Los dos chicos no sabían hacia donde ir para poder leer el libro con más privacidad y sin riesgos de ser encontrados, Ron sabía que no podían confiar en McGonagall según lo que les había dicho Harry con respecto a Xtibai, ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en Tonks, pero la chica que estaba junto a él era la que conocía, no notaba nada extraño en ella así que prefirió confiar, y no estaba equivocado, pues Xtibai se encontraba muy ocupada en ese momento.

Sin tener más opciones, se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Ron trataba de ocultar el libro con su suéter, mientras Tonks miraba para todas partes vigilando que no los siguieran.

― ¡Weasley!…Ambos chicos se detuvieron enseguida y Ron empezó a girar lentamente, pero de alguna manera sintió un fresco cuando se percató que quien lo llamaba era Nott ―Weasley, has…Has…al parecer al chico se le dificultaba un poco respirar, tenía apariencia de haber corrido una maratón y su aspecto físico no decía lo contrario, incluso su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y su cara mostraba un semblante de preocupación.

―Weasley ¿has visto a Luna? ― Tonks también observo al chico de manera extraña, parece que en verdad se encontraba mal.

―No. Lo siento, pero desde ayer no la veo― fue notoria la decepción en el rostro de Nott quien se marchó con prisa sin ni siquiera despedirse, al parecer por buscar a Luna.

Los dos amigos se miraron y con un gesto de sus hombros prosiguieron por su camino en silencio hasta llegar a la biblioteca en donde se acomodaron en una mesa algo retirada y procedieron a ver el libro.

―Esto es… ¿un libro de apellidos?― pregunto Ron sin entender nada

―Así parece…Al igual que Ron, Tonks también recordó algo y eso era la petición que le había hecho Hermione días antes, era investigar sobre unas familias Es para un trabajo de historia de la magia le había dicho, pero ahora entendía que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

―Ron, debemos hablar con Hermione y Harry ―

―No me digas, ellos ya sabían de este libro―

―Pude que de su ubicación no, pero sí de su existencia―

No había que hacer, aunque eso enojo un poco a Ron, era cierto que debían hablar y averiguar qué relación tenía ese libro con los profesores, ¿Por qué era tan importante? Tras un suspiro acepto ir por sus amigos, el problema era que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban.

En cuanto iniciaron la recolecta de savia, Hermione y otras cuatro chicas pudieron ver como unos insectos salían espantados de aquel bosque, insectos que habían estado en los cabellos de las demás chicas pero que extrañamente solo ellas los podían ver, las hijas de Muggles.

― ¿Qué pasa Hermione?― pregunto Harry en cuanto la vio observando las ramas de los árboles y más arriba.

― ¿No viste esos insectos?―

― ¿Cuáles insectos?― pregunto Ginny uniéndose a la conversación. Mientras el rubio los miraba de soslayo y trataba de escuchar.

―Los que tenías en tu cabello―

Enseguida la pelirroja comenzó a sacudir su cabellera al igual que las otras chicas que también, habían sido advertidas por sus amigas.

―Deja de decir tonterías Granger, no hemos visto ningunos insectos―

―Hermione tiene razón― defendió otra chica de Griffindor que se les acerco al escuchar sobre los insectos ―yo también los vi, al igual que Scarlet― decía señalando a su compañera del lado quien simplemente asentía con su cabeza ―salieron de Ginny, de Lavender, de Parvatil…

―Y de todas las chicas de Slytherin― completo Hermione pensativa

―es extraño ¿no?― hablo scartlet ―las únicas que no tenían insectos eran…

―Hijas de Muggles― termino su compañera sintiendo un escalofrío por su cuerpo ―será mejor seguir recolectando― y ambas chicas se marcharon dejando a los chicos confundidos.

―vamos Granger, explícate― pidió Draco en cuanto la vio pensativa.

―No es nada, debe ser que el bosque nos está afectando― respondió tratando de no alarmar a su amigos, ya que en verdad era muy extraños aquellos insectos.

La mañana pasó y habían reunido bastante savia, faltaba poco para el mediodía así que era hora de regresar. Por más que los alumnos quisieron y pidieron no podían cambiar de parejas ya que afectaría el hechizo de Sprout y correrían riesgo al atravesar el claro. Nuevamente Hermione y Draco fueron los primeros en cruzar, pero esta vez no dudaron en tomar sus manos. En cuanto llegaron al bosque prohibido Hermione tuvo la intención de soltar la mano de Draco ya que no quería otro momento incomodo, pero este se negó.

―Granger, acompáñame― pidió en cuanto sintió que esta quería soltar su mano ―debemos conversar―

―Yo creo que no…Malfoy es mejor dejar todo así como esta―

― ¡Cómo! ¿Dejando que piense que no me importas?― aquellas palabras desorientaron a Hermione, lo que menos quería era una confesión del rubio en momentos como esos, no quería tener que negarle cualquier opción de estar juntos, en partes porque tampoco quería hacerlo.

―Draco, no por favor…lo había llamado por su nombre y eso los sorprendió a ambos, pero alentó las expectativas del rubio. Quería valerse de Ana para llegar a la castaña, pero ahora solo pensaba en aprovechar la oportunidad que tenían de estar juntos, así que sin esperar más la jalo con él, alejándose del grupo y tratando de volver al castillo. Extrañamente Hermione no se opuso, en realidad le siguió sin más, ya que en el fondo anhelaba estar a solas con él.

Llegaron a la entrada del bosque, Draco pensaba en llevarla al lago, allí podrían hablar tranquilamente, pero se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a un par de chicas acercarse, una era de Hufflepuff y la otra de Slytherin. Los chicos se quedaron petrificados, pero aun así Malfoy no quiso soltar la mano de Hermione quien empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

―Hola Draco― saludo la chica de Slytherin a quien Draco reconoció enseguida.

―Hola Ana― Respondió extrañado ―Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?―

―No es obvio, vine por ti, ya que me dejaste plantada en el lago― junto a ella Malfoy pudo ver a la chica que en la mañana se había llevado a Philip.

Hermione se quedó observando a la chica, en verdad era hermosa, y era algo extraño ver a una chica de Slytherin junto a una de Hufflepuff, pero lo que resonaba en su cabeza era ¿Qué la había dejado plantada?

―Lo siento, pero la clase se extendió más de lo debido― trato de disculparse Draco

―Sí, Swan me comento que los habían llevado a recolectar Savia de los Antamos, por eso decidí venir a buscarte, sabía que no tardarían en regresar―

Hermione soltó la mano de Draco y este pudo sentir la fuerza que utilizo para ello, dejándole ver que se encontraba enfadada.

―Hermione, ella es Ana Betson― no sabía que más hacer, así que atino a presentarlas ―Ana, ella es…

―Lo sé, es Hermione Granger, hija de Muggles…Una sangre sucia― Aquellas palabras los sorprendieron, sobre todo a Draco, Hermione no esperaba menos de una Slytherin aun que esta se mostrara algo dulce, pero Malfoy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso ella no admiraba a los hermanos Weasley? ― en verdad no entiendo cómo te dignas― decía interrumpiéndose por las muecas de querer vomitar ―a… Tocarla― terminó con una mueca repulsiva hacia Granger.

Así que… así era como él se miraba insultando a Hermione, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? Draco observo a Hermione y esta le devolvió la mirada como esperando que él dijera algo, pero el chico quedo tan aterrado de cómo pudo verse él en el pasado frente a la castaña que no sabía que decir.

―Draco, te doy un concejo; no te rebajes a estar con una sangre sucia, son repulsivos y no merecen siquiera estar en Hogwarts, y mucho menos ella, quien debió morir en manos del tonto mestizo o de…tu tía―

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en Hermione, mientras Draco no podía reaccionar. Sintió mucho miedo, definitivamente esa era la manera de como él humillaba en el pasado a quien hoy quería, Ana de algún modo le había abierto los ojos, no podía llegar como si nada y decirle lo mucho que le empezaba a atraer, si tanto daño le causo, anteriormente.

―Lamento que no hayan podido llevar acabo su cita, enserio. Son el uno para el otro― expreso Hermione con un gran nudo en su garganta y después se marchó corriendo dejando atrás aquellas víboras. Sí, porque las palabras de esa chica le recordaron al antiguo Draco, uno que sabía en algún momento volvería y la lastimaría más de lo que hizo en un pasado.

―No puedo creer que la crean héroe de guerra― decía Ana con fastidio a su amiga ―lo mejor será que regresemos. Si quieres hablar conmigo, avísale a Heleen― concluyo señalando a su amiga, y con un movimiento de mano las chicas se retiraron dejando atrás aun Draco de piedra que empezaba a dejar caer lagrimas por su rostro.

Hola Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes. Quería agradecerles por sus comentarios, lamento no poderlos responder pero enserio he estado muy ocupada, Noemi Cullen quería pedirte disculpas por mi mala ortografía, pero ya lo he dicho antes, tienes toda la razón con respecto al hacía, pero lamentablemente, Word me autocorrigió la palabra mal y le reste importancia, al momento de publicar lo olvide y quedo así, pero muchas gracias por tus aportes, enserio, sé que escribo muy mal, pero tal vez algún día lo pueda corregir, por ahora se me es muy difícil y no solo por el tiempo, lo confieso, no tengo ni idea de gramática y sé que no debí publicar un ff sin saber escribir bien, pero las ganas de que leyeran lo que estaba en mi cabecita me pudieron y sé que sonara patético, pero me considero poco inteligente y decir verdad muy lenta, me deben repetir mil veces un tema para poderlo entender y a veces puede ser algo frustrante, sobre todo en el trabajo, me siento patética en el momento de escribir ya que casi siempre debo tener diccionario en mano, por así decirlo y aun así cometo muchos errores D: gracias Noemi y todos los que se toman las molestias de leer, aun con mis fallas, :D tratare de actualizar pronto besos

Nanaly


	19. Chapter 19

**El libro de Abraxas Malfoy**

Los días transcurrieron, más exactamente una semana paso, una semana en la cual Hermione evitaba a toda costa hablar con Draco o estar cerca de él, y el rubio tampoco hacia mucho esfuerzo por buscarla ya que aún sentía remordimiento por como la trato en el pasado.

Ron logro hablar con Harry e informarle sobre el libro que consiguió en la oficina de Tanechima y que gracias a Tonks quien extrañamente tenía algo de conocimiento sobre idiomas, pudieron descifrar que era un libro de apellidos, Potter ya tenía conocimiento sobre un libro como ese, recordando lo dicho por la castaña días antes, pero con el mal humor que ella tenía, ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablarle, la chica parecía querer desaparecer al género masculino.

―Ron ¿Cómo descifraste este idioma?― pregunto Harry mientras revisaba la paginas del libro

―No he sido yo― aseguro el pelirrojo ―aunque sea difícil de creer, Tonks sabe varios idiomas y este es uno de ellos. Fue ella quien supo que era un libro de apellidos―

Los ánimos entre los dos amigos habían mejorado, un poco. Pese a todo lo sucedido, debían estar unidos y aunque ellos tampoco habían cruzado palabras con Malfoy, quien parecía huir de los Griffindors, sabían que pronto debían dejar a un lado toda rivalidad y ser un equipo.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraba Ginny junto a una Tonks algo desorientada. Mientras la pelirroja trataba de escapar de uno de los encuentros "casuales" con Jonathan quien no la dejaba de buscar. Se encontró con la auror quien esperaba al ministro de magia Kingsley que estaba con Xenophilius Lovegood en la oficina de la directora, al parecer discutiendo con esta.

― ¿Alguna idea de que ha pasado?― pregunto Ginny, pero la auror elevo sus hombros, ella simplemente debía acompañar al ministro ya que él en persona se lo ordeno.

― No, pero a juzgar por la cara del papá de tu amiga, no creo que ella se encuentre muy bien―

―Me gustaría poderla ver― decía la menor Weasley tras un suspiro ―aun no puedo creer que haya enfermado tan extrañamente―

―Ni yo, el día en que la encontraron, un chico de Slytherin la buscaba con cara de preocupado―

―Era Theo, el novio de Luna, aún se culpa de que no la haya podido ayudar―

―Pero…no es su culpa, además ella no es la única que podía enfermar―

―Lo sé, pero él no lo cree así, se siente culpable por que ella tuvo que ir sola al bosque prohibido y…ya sabes que paso―

―Oye, ¿porque no estas con los demás?―

―Bueno, porque estaba buscando a Hermione, debo hablar con ella, aún no sabe sobre él libro que tú y Ron consiguieron―

― ¿Es enserio? Ha pasado casi una semana y ¿aún no se lo han dicho?―

―Oye, no los culpes, últimamente a estado de muy mal humor y parece querer alejarse del género masculino y si me lo preguntan, es gracias a tu querido primito―

― ¿Draco? Y ¿ahora qué hizo?― pregunto agradecida ¿era que su primo nuca iba a saber comportarse con la chica que le gusta?

―Pues, después de que volviéramos del bosque de…

― ¿QUIERE DECIR QUE NUNCA SE RECUPERARA? ¿ACASO NO HACEN LO POSIBLE POR ENMENDAR SU ERROR?―

―Cálmate, Lovegood, la directora hará todo lo que este a su alcance ¿verdad?―Pregunto Kingsley elevando una ceja y observando a McGonagall

―así es, lamento lo que le ha pasado a Luna, pero debe darnos un poco más de tiempo para encontrar una cura―

― ¿TIEMPO? LUNA NO TIENE TIEMPO―

Con aquellas palabras dio libertad para que Ginny se hiciera notar sin importar la reacción de los adultos, mientras Tonks también preocupada la seguía a paso firme.

― ¿De qué está hablando señor Lovegood? ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Luna?―

― ¿acaso no se trata de la peste de unicornio?―Pregunto la auror empezando a sospechar de la supuesta enfermedad de la Revenclaw

―Eso es algo que a ustedes no les concierne― extrañamente les atajo Kingsley

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Luna es mi amiga, tengo derecho a saber que ha pasado en verdad con ella!―

― ¿Por qué dice que a su hija o le queda tiempo? Que yo sepa, la peste de unicornio no es mortal ¿o sí? ― Cuestiono Tonks

―Parece que la peste ha evolucionado, hasta el grado de no tener cura y posiblemente acabar con la vida de las personas― respondió el ministro al ver que Minerva se disponía a hacerlo ―Pero, no se preocupen, a su amiga no le pasara nada malo, solo hay que tener…paciencia―

Las dos chicas se observaron entre si y luego al padre de Luna quien no negaba aquellas palabras pero tampoco las confirmaba, pareciera tener las respuestas atascadas en su garganta al igual que la directora.

―Nymphadora

―Tonks― corrigió la aludida al ministro

―Creo que ya es hora de volver al ministerio―

―Cada día está más insoportable― le susurro la auror a Ginny antes de marcharse

Xenophilius también se marchó dejando a la pelirroja ante la mirada de McGonagall

―Weasley, creo que es mejor que valla a sus clases, y en cuanto sea prudente les enviare a buscar― dicho esto nuevamente ingreso a su oficina dejando a Ginny preocupada y con un mal presentimiento.

No dejaba de ver como el profesor Swan movía sus labios, pero no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, su mente estaba en otra parte, y esa era en sus antiguos días en Hogwarts. Unos cuantos puestos más adelante, se encontraba el motivo de su distracción, una castaña que hacia como si él no existiera y muy a su pesar sabía que tenía razón.

De momentos, centraba su atención en Hermione, sin importarle las miradas de sus ex compinches que ya estaban de regreso. No se había atrevido a hablarle, ni tampoco a los pobretones o a san Potter, quería alejarse un poco, no podía siquiera verla a la cara después de un pasado tan tortuoso, aun se preguntaba como Ana podía ser tan cruel con Granger y mostrar tanta devoción hacia los Weasley.

Supo que la clase dio por terminada en cuanto vio a Hermione tomar sus libros y retirarse del aula sin voltear a ver hacia atrás. Al igual que como llevaba haciendo toda la semana, él esperaría a que la castaña ya se encontrara lejos o en sus siguiente clase para poder abandonar el aula sin importar que llegara tarde con los demás Profesores.

―Joven Malfoy― Le llamo Swan devolviéndolo a la realidad ―Necesito que espere un momento, tengo que hablar con usted― el rubio le regalo una mirada de desconfianza, ya no le interesaba averiguar por qué lo siguió a él y a Hermione días atrás, a verdad era que no tenía cabeza para nada, pero aun así espero sentado a lo que el profesor tuviera que decirle.

Swan salió por un par de minutos de aula y después regreso, en cuanto se encontraba totalmente vacía a excepción del rubio.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere?― el chico jamás imagino que su profesor se acercara y tomara de su rostro lo que lo hizo retroceder, dudando de haber hecho lo correcto al quedarse con lo que empezaba a denominar un pervertido ― ¿Qué demonios le pasa?-

―Draco, estoy preocupado por ti―aquello sonó demasiado dulce y afeminado, incluso para el mismo Swan que esperaba en las afueras del aula, para que nadie interrumpiera a Narcissa.

―No sé qué es lo que pretende, pero le advierto que yo no me inclino a cosas extrañas― aunque sonó amenazante, el profesor ni se inmuto, en cambio empezó a reír aumentando el mal humor del rubio.

―Es cierto, lo olvidaba― hablo Swan, mas para el mismo que para Draco

― ¿De qué está hablando?―

―Draco― ahora sonaba más serio que antes y se apartó un poco de chico ―eh notado lo distraído que has estado en estos días―

―Eso es porque su clase me aburre―

Ese era su hijo, altanero, egocéntrico, un Slytherin de casta, pero sabía que solo se comportaba así con ella o mejor dicho con él, con Swan, pues sin que Draco se diera de cuenta, Narcissa lo había seguido durante esa semana, después de verlo regresar con tan mal semblante de la excursión al bosque de Antamo, la preocupación de saber que había pasado con él no la dejaba en paz. Se mostraba abstraído, solitario e incluso podría decirse que hasta triste, y al observar cómo se tensaba cada que Granger pasaba cerca de él sin determinarlo, creía saber el porqué de su comportamiento.

―Puedes confiar en mí y desahogarte, sé que estas sufriendo por alguien y si…

― ¿Es en serio? Me retuvo ¿para decirme todas esas idioteces? Mire Swan, creo que lo mejor es que mantenga sus narices lejos de mis asuntos, s no quiere salir mal librado―

No había duda y el ego Malfoy relucía, algo de lo cual Narcissa empezaba a dudar que fuera bueno, definitivamente su hijo la necesitaba, y con la apariencia de Swan, no lograría acercarse a él, así que su mente empezó a trabajar logrando obtener beneficios para ambos.

-Bien, como digas, en ese caso, creo que ya puedes retirarte―

El rubio tomo sus libros y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en eso Swan nuevamente se dirigió hacia él

―Creo que sería buena idea que hablaras con Potter, me pareció que te estaba buscando―

Draco se marchó, mientras Narcissa lo observaba alejarse, ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que ser tan apático? Sabía que se encontraba mal, pero que no se lo diría a nadie, y que si ella no lo ayudaba, lo más seguro es que nuevamente caiga en esa inseguridad que lo caracterizaba y vuelva a tomar malas decisiones, definitivamente debía apresurar su plan con Hermione y de esa noche no pasaría.

Hermione salió apresurada de su clase con Swan, lo último que quería era darle la oportunidad a ese hurón de hablarle, y si bien él no la había insultado, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, volvería a su antigua rutina, y de seguro Ana se convertiría en su nueva novia. Cada que recordaba a esa chica su coraje aumentaba, y más sabiendo que así fue Draco en un pasado.

―Son, perfectos el uno para el otro― murmuro mientras apretaba sus libros contra su pecho

― ¿Quiénes? ― La voz de la pelirroja la sorprendí un poco

― ¡Ginny!―

―Hermione, te he estado buscando y no sé, pero siento que has querido alejarte―

―No es eso Ginny, es solo que…― ¿Qué hacer? En verdad necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y sabía que ese alguien no podía ser ninguno de sus dos amigos, ¿Quién mejor que la pelirroja? Aunque en esos últimos meses han tenido varios altercados, sabía que su amiga sería la única que podría escucharla, así que tras un suspiro decidió hablar ―lo ciento, es que, he querido un poco de espacio para pensar―

―En que, ¿en Malfoy?― Hermione la observo desconcertada, mientras la Weasley simplemente blanqueo sus ojos y suspiro ―Hermione, después de que ustedes regresaran del bosque de Antamo, algo paso, ya no están tan "unidos" por decirlo de algún modo. Puedes confiar en mí, puedes decirme que es lo que pasa―

―Tienes razón― admitió cabizbaja ― la verdad es que, creí que Malfoy ya no era como antes, sobre todo después de los últimos acontecimientos, he incluso llegue a pensar que yo…―

― ¿Le gustabas? Hermione eso es más que obvio, ya te lo he dicho, él te mira de una manera distinta, no puedo decir que sea amor, pero estoy segura de que ya no es odio ni mucho menos repulsión―

―Tal vez, pero tarde o temprano volverá a ser el mismo de antes―

―Hermione, dime la verdad, él no te es indiferente ¿verdad? También te gusta o ¿me equivoco?―

Con una mirada triste hacia su amiga asentó silenciosamente, la verdad era que si, Draco Malfoy le gustaba y aun que quería negarlo con todo su ser, la verdad es que el rubio había hecho bastantes cosas que le llevaron a tener nuevos sentimientos a la castaña.

―Herms…

―Lo mejor es alejarme de él, solo lo veré cuando se rotundamente necesario, y en presencia de ti o de Harry―

―Hermione, no te niegues una oportunidad―

―Ginny, ¿enserio? No hay ninguna oportunidad con Malfoy, además… en eso recordó el plan de Narcissa y en definitiva eso solo traería problemas

― Hermione ¿has visto tu alrededor? Deja de enfrascarte en ti, eso no te hará ningún bien, y créeme, se de lo que hablo. Herms por un momento, observa al hurón, si tú has estado pasando un mal momento, él no se queda atrás.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Hermione, Draco parece un zombi, su mirada es triste e incluso puedo jurar que también quiere alejarse, siempre está solo y en un rincón―

―De seguro se debe a que no ha podido ver a su nueva amiga―

―A…¿Quién?―

―Es una chica de Slytherin, su nombre es… Ana creo― ¿Creía? no. Estaba segura, esa chica era su dolor de cabeza.

―Ah, sí sé quién es, pero no creo que entre ellos pase nada―

― ¡Hermione, Ginny!―

―Hola Harry― respondió la castaña

― ¿Ya se los has dicho?―La pelirroja negó en silencio

― ¿Decirme que?―

―Hermione― hablo Harry u poco más seguro porque su novia estaba presente y al parecer aparto un poco el enojo de la castaña ―Ron y Tonks han encontrado un libro de apellidos, creo que es el origen del pergamino que Draco encontró―

― ¿y en donde esta?―

― ¡Potter!― la voz del rubio llamo la atención de los tres amigos ― ¿Me estabas buscando?―

―Ah…pues no―

―Lo sabía― respondió Draco enojado con Swan dispuesto a retirarse, mientras Hermione esquivaba su mirada

―Malfoy, espera―

― ¿Qué quieres Weasley?―

―Creo que debes venir con nosotros, hay información que también es de tu interés― Hermione y Harry observaron a Ginny sin entenderla, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que en realidad se tratara del rubio ―no creo que sea momento de estar separados, según se Malfoy también es un heredero― esto lo expreso observando a sus amigos

―Ginny, puede que en realidad no sea él― le susurro Harry a su novia pero a Draco no le fue difícil de entender

―No hay problema Potter, esa cosa que suplanta a las personas, se está divirtiendo con la apariencia de la comadreja― nuevamente observo a Hermione esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero lo que encontró fue una chica que se entretenía con su zapato ― creo que la amiga de la chica Hindú, se debe estar divirtiendo―

Después de salir de la clase de Swan, pudo ver a Lavender y la comadreja ingresar a un aula vacía, pero por la mirada del pelirrojo supo que no se trataba de él, lo que evito que descargara su ira en Weasley. Conociendo este dato, los chicos aprovecharon para dirigirse a la sala de los menesteres en donde los esperaba el verdadero Ron.

― ¿Qué hace él aquí? Pensé que solo irías por las chicas―

―así era pero…

―Pero gústenos o no, el hurón es parte de esto―

― ¿En dónde está el libro?― pregunto Hermione

Ron aun observando de mala gana a Draco, algo a lo que el rubio no le era indiferente, se acercó a Hermione y le entrego el libro, después se limitó a esperar junto a la castaña, como si de un perro se tratara.

―No hay duda, es el del pergamino, pero ¿Cómo supieron…

―Tonks― Respondieron Ron y Harry

―Esa chica es de muchas sorpresas― dijo Ginny

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando sobre la auror, Hermione se dedicó a estudiar la portada del libro por encima, mientras Draco lo miraba detenidamente, claro, sin moverse de su sitio.

―A. M ¿Qué creen que signifique? ― Pregunto Hermione aun con su vista en el libro

―Abraxas Malfoy― por un momento, Draco fue objeto de las miradas de los Griffindors incluida Hermione y este no se inmuto, simple mente sostuvo su contacto con los ojos castaños que empezaba a extrañar ―ese libro pertenece a mi abuelo―

―Explícate Malfoy― pidió Harry

―por las palabras de la pelirroja, pude saber que ya están al tanto sobre el pacto―

―así es, ¡porque tú nos ocultaste esa información!―

―Déjalo que hable Harry ―pidió Hermione aun manteniendo el contacto visual con Draco

―como saben, mi familia al igual que las comadrejas y muchas otras familias sangre pura son parte del pacto, mi padre me dijo un día que abraxas escribió un libro en el cual se encontraban todos los apellidos de las familias que se aliaron a Vasti. Por lo que veo decidió hacerlo en un idioma poco común en este mundo, por si caía en manos equivocadas.

― ¿Quieres decir que todos los herederos de etas familias están en peligro?―

―No Hermione― respondió Ginny ― los herederos, solo pueden ser sangre pura y hoy en día casi no hay magos con su sangre completamente pura, así que de todas esas familias, muy pocos tienen herederos del pacto.

―Ya empezaron con la búsqueda de los herederos en Hogwarts, lo que indica que ya deben tener los de las demás familias― Ron y Ginny se observaron asustados, debían hablar lo antes posible con sus padres

―Malfoy, el heredero de Nott, ¿acaso es Theo?―

―Sería muy obvio Potter, ¿No lo crees? El heredero de los Nott está muy bien resguardado, tanto así que ni yo sé quién es―

― ¿Sabes algo del cuerpo de Vasti?― pregunto Hermione

―No. Solo sé que después de su muerte, Eltan Malfoy según dicen su mejor amigo y quien la rescato de ser quemada, escondió su cuerpo―

― ¿Por qué tu abuelo escribió este libro?―Cuestiono Harry tomando el libro de manos de Hermione

―Porque en algún momento el también quiso el poder de Vasti, pero no pudo encontrar su cuerpo, lo que fue una suerte ya que más adelante Voldemort hubiera sacado ventaja de eso―

― ¿Porque no buscaron alianza con el heredero Valquiria?―pregunto Ron ―Ustedes siempre lamben los pies de quien esté cerca al poder, ¿Por qué esta vez no quisieron ser sus perros falderos como con Voldemort?― aunque no era la manera apropiada de preguntar, ninguno de los otros chicos abrió su boca, estaban expectantes a la respuesta del blondo.

―Aunque traigan devuelta a Vasti, ella no será nada si no remueven el pacto… necesitan la sangre de los herederos, y cuando hablo de la sangre, no es de una simple cortadura en un brazo―todos quedaron sorprendidos, ese era un dato que ni los Weasley conocían. Draco estiro sus labios en una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras negaba con su cabeza y miraba el suelo ―aunque Abraxas estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar a su hijo en ese entonces, mi padre jamás lo haría, por eso no hubo ningún acercamiento a valquiria, porque de lo contrario, créanme que no estaríamos reunidos y lo más seguro es que yo estuviera luchando contra ustedes y me alegraría patearles el trasero.

No había que hacer, era Draco Malfoy ¿Qué más esperaban? Sus palabras no les sorprendió, Ron y Harry simplemente prosiguieron observando el libro y hablando sobre lo que deberían hacer en adelante, mientras Ginny observaba la mirada que se sostenían Draco y Hermione, un par de ojos que pedían agritos un poco de privacidad, que querían hacer muchas cosas y ninguna a la vez y así sin despegar sus pupilas el uno del otro, Draco nuevamente hablo, pero esta vez estremeció a la castaña.

―Mis padres están dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario por mantenerme a salvo y es algo que siempre debo apreciar, por ellos es que estoy dispuesto a unir fuerzas con ustedes y hacer lo necesario porque Valquiria no cometa su objetivo, porque entonces su sacrificio seria en vano. Los herederos están entre los últimos descendientes de cada familia, en su momento mi padre fue la de los Malfoy ahora lo soy yo, al igual que de la familia Black. No tengo ninguna otra razón por la cual quiera estar cerca de ustedes, es solo… supervivencia

Enseguida Hermione aparto su mirada de la de Malfoy mientras un asustado Potter se acercaba a Ginny.

― ¿Entonces tu…

―No Harry ―Le interrumpió Ron ―Ella no es la heredera de los Weasley, los herederos solo pueden ser hombres―

― ¿Quieres decir que, tu eres el heredero de tu familia?―

―Eso solo lo saben mis padres― aseguro el pelirrojo

Por instantes la sala se llenó de un frio silencio, nadie quería hablar, la incertidumbre aumentaba ¿Y ahora qué hacer? No podían confiar en cualquiera, los estaban acechando en el mismo castillo, sabían por Tonks que las cosas en el ministerio, no andaban muy bien y tampoco podían hablar fácilmente con lo que quedaba de la orden, pero entonces, Hermione regreso de sus pensamientos.

―Entonces, creo que debemos encontrar al heredero Nott lo antes posible, ¿no hay posibilidad de que le preguntes a Theodore?― le hablo totalmente indiferente, como si de sus antiguos días de escuela se tratara

―No Granger, lo más seguro es que este bajo algún juramento inquebrantable para no revelar la identidad del heredero de su familia. Por ahora creo que deberemos traducir ese libro e investigar sobre las familias que aún tienen herederos―

―tienes razón y creo que eso te corresponde a ti y a Hermione― de algún modo debía enmendarse con su amiga y esos dos necesitaba aclara sus sentimientos, ¿qué mejor oportunidad que esa?

― ¡Que!― se escuchó el unísono de los dos amigos de la castaña

― ¿Quién mejor que ellos dos? ¿o acaso tú y Harry lo harán?―

―Ginevra…

―No moleste Ron, ahora lo importante es traducir ese libro y ver la manera de reconocernos para evitar caer con Xtibai o como se llame esa cosa―les recordó la pelirroja

―Yo creo que tengo un plan para eso― expreso Hermione ―pero, será algo doloroso―

En cuanto terminaron con el plan de Hermione, los chicos salieron de la sala para dirigirse a lo que restaba de sus clases, en cuanto Draco se separó de ellos Ginny les informo sobre la supuesta enfermedad de Luna y la reacción de Xenophilius.

― ¿Entonces estas segura que no se trata de la peste de unicornio?― Pregunto Harry

―No, por la reacción de Kingsley sé que no es eso, pero tampoco me imagino que pueda ser―

―Si tan solo pudiéramos verla―suspiro Hermione

―Ese día, Nott me pregunto por ella― se lamentaba Ron ―si tan solo le hubiera tomado más importancia―

―No, Ron― le atajo Hermione ―No te lamentes, tu estabas con lo del libro y no te imaginaste que Luna estaba alimentando sus extraños amigos y después la encontrarían inconsciente y en tan mal estado―

Durante el trascurso del día, los amigos se pusieron al tanto de la conversación de Swan y Tanechima, los niños que noches atrás vieron Ron y Ginny, creando así más dudas para Hermione y Harry.

Poco después de la cena, Hermione se dirigió hacia su torre sin esperar a sus amigos, quería adelantar la traducción así no pasaría tanto tiempo con Draco, si bien le había parecido una imprudencia las palabras de Ginny, la pelirroja tenía razón y Malfoy era el indicado para ayudarle con tan ardua labor, ya que debía ser lo antes posible, de otra manera, no aceptaría estar cerca del rubio y menos si debía estar a solas en algún momento como sospechaba que pasaría.

Poco antes de llegar a su torre se encontró con alguien que la dejo muy sorprendida, pero a la vez hizo que elevara su guardia.

―Tranquila Hermione ― le susurro aquella persona ―En verdad soy yo― después de comprobar las palabras de Narcissa gracias a unas cuantas preguntas con respecto a Bellatrix y una marca de su cuerpo(algo que solo ellas dos conocían y tal vez Andrómeda), la chica se relajó y se limitó a escuchar a la Rubia.

Harry aún se encontraba en el gran comedor junto a los hermanos Weasley, pero en cuanto observo aun extrañado Ron que dejaba de llenar su boca con lo que se le atravesara en la mesa, busco la mirada de su novia, que también estaba frente a él, pero Ginny igual que su hermano se encontraba observando fijamente la mesa de las serpientes lo que captó la atención del moreno.

―¿Qué ocurre?― Pregunto el azabache, pero al no obtener respuesta se giró para ver a los Slytherin creyendo que sus amigos observaban a Malfoy, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que Blaise ya había regresado junto a Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle y un extrañamente alejado Rick, Draco no daba señal alguna de estar en el lugar.

― ¿Qué es lo que tanto miran?―volvió a preguntar Potter, y nuevamente no hubo respuesta, pero la mano de Ron extendiéndose y su dedo señalando llevo a Harry a encontrar el punto de distracción de los pelirrojos. Solo pudo ver a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules de Slytherin, de pie junto a la mesa y aun que le pareció extraño, no le tomo mucha importancia a la chica rubia de Hufflepuff que estaba junto a él ni siquiera cuando estos se besaron sin temor alguno por los presentes.

― ¿Quién es?―

―Philip Betson, creo―respondió Ginny

―Que, ¿otra nueva estrella del Quidditch que enloquece a las chicas?― gracias a ese comentario se ganó una mala mirada por parte de su novia así que trato de disimular ― ¿Qué pasa con ese chico?

―No puedo creer que este con una chica de Hufflepuff― se extrañó Ron

―Él es el primo de la chica que estaba con Draco la noche que hirieron a Ron― la curiosidad de Harry empezó a crecer por aquella chica, pues hasta el momento no la había visto, el ver los rostros de sus amigos al recordar sus encuentros con ella, le pareció intrigante, Hermione, ponía una cara de enojo, que solo la había visto antes cuando el pelirrojo lograba sacar su mal humor , el menor Weasley por su parte ponía cara de tonto como si recordara un postre, por ultimo su novia era indiferente pero admitía que la chica en verdad era hermosa, tal vez mitad vela.

―Ahora que lo pienso ―Hablo Ginny ―No he visto a Ana desde aquella noche―

―Tienes razón― medito Ron ― ¿Cómo es que antes no la habíamos visto?―

―Debe ser que no la recuerdan, al igual que muchos estudiantes del colegio, no creo que conozcan a todos ¿o sí?― le hablo Harry mientras aun observaban al chico que por un momento cruzo mirada con Potter pero la aparto con desde ―Es un típico Slytherin ―

Philip junto a la Hufflepuff se dirigieron hacia la puerta del comedor, en donde los alcanzaron otros tres chicos, uno de Slytherin, uno de Revenclaw y extrañamente uno de Griffindor, sin hablar, y más como guarda espaldas, los 5 chicos se retiraron del comedor dejando a los tres amigos extrañados.

Draco estaba en su habitación, no quiso ir a cenar, no quería verla de nuevo, haber visto sus castaños ojos después de sus estúpidas palabras, le dolió en el alma. Por fin estaba conociendo algo distinto, estaba dispuesto a conquistar a la Griffindor, a convertirse en alguien importante para ella, como la castaña lo era para él. Pero no sería tan sencillo, no podía llegar como si nada y decirle "oye perdóname por todos los insultos y las lágrimas del pasado" sabía que esa pequeña amistad que estaba surgiendo entre ellos, no iría para ningún lado, si bien no quería que Hermione regresara con la tonta comadreja porque estaba seguro que la chica merecía alguien mejor, ese alguien no era él. Sus mundos eran totalmente diferentes y en partes sus palabras habían sido ciertas, si de algún modo se hubieran aliado a Valquiria, de seguro ahora como en un pasado seria enemigo de los Griffindors y sería igual de egocéntrico y humillante, sobre todo con Granger.

Sus grises ojos se empezaban a cristalizar, ¿cómo podía extrañar a alguien que nunca ha tenido? Su decisión era que se alejaría de Granger, por más que quisiera estar con ella, lo más seguro es que más adelante la haría sufrir y no quería volver a verla llorar por su culpa. Draco estaba recostado en su cama observando el techo de su habitación, aun hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho a alguien ingresar en su habitación y encerrarse en el baño, con un fuerte azotar de la puerta.

No le tomo mucha importancia de seguro era el idiota de Zabinni con quien por cierto tenía una conversación pendiente, o alguno de los gorilas, no importaba quien fuera en cuanto saliera de su encierro, se llevaría uno de sus mejores gritos por haberse atrevido a interrumpir en sus pensamientos. Nuevamente trato de volver su mente hacia Granger, pero el sonido de cristales rompiéndose en el baño lamo su atención.

― ¿Qué demonios pasa?― pregunto mientras daba fuetes golpes en la puerta del baño

― ¡Lárgate Malfoy!― el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Theodore

― ¡Que! Theo abre esa puerta― el blondo se empezó a preocupar al seguir escuchando estruendos en la pequeña habitación ― ¡Maldita sea que… En eso recordó que era mago y haciendo una mueca por su despiste, saco su varita y con un hechizo silencioso logro abrir la puerta.

En cuanto ingreso, se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba totalmente desecho, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por tan pequeño espacio. Su mirada enseguida busco al causante de tal desastre y lo encontró sentado en el suelo jalando de sus cabellos como si quisiera arrancarlos de su cabeza.

― ¿Qué te pasa Nott?― Pregunto sin acercarse ― ¿Acaso está enfermo de la cabeza?―

―Lárgate ¿quieres?―

―Ingresas a zancadas, azotas la puerta llevado por los mil demonios, desatas una batalla con el baño en donde notablemente el Salió perdedor, me tomo la molestia de levantarme de mi cama dejando de lado mis más profundos pensamientos, para venir a ver qué es lo que te pasa, sin contar que tuve que usar magia para abrir la puerta y tú respondes a mi preocupación con un simple ¿Lárgate? Creo que eso es algo egoísta por tu parte.

Con tan fingida indignación, el rubio logro que Theo estirara sus labios en lo que el considero una pequeña sonrisa, no era normal que el castaño estuviera en tan mal semblante, y mucho menos que se comportara como si quisiera destruir todo a su paso.

― ¿Qué te pasa Theo?― nuevamente pregunto, pero esta vez acercándose un poco mas

―Malfoy lastimaron a lo que más quiero en este mundo y ha sido por mí―

―De quien hablas―

―Draco, lastimaron a Luna por querer llegar a mí―

Nunca entendió como es que su amigo, llego a entablar una relación sentimental con la lunática, siempre le pareció una chica extraña, aunque Nott también. Pero ahora creía entender al castaño, pues el Draco Malfoy del pasado, de seguro se burlaría del de presente al verlo sufrir por la ratona de biblioteca.

― ¿Que le ha pasado a Lovegood?― pregunto sentándose junto a Theo

―No sé muy bien que le hicieron, pero sé que ha sido mi culpa― respondió dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas ―quieren encontrar al heredero de mi familia, pero al negarme a revelar su ubicación, quisieron herirme y de la peor manera. Xtibai… Draco esa cosa camina libre por los corredores de Hogwarts sin que nadie le detenga―

En ese momento, Draco pensó si era seguro estar hablando tan seguro con Theo, sin haberlo confirmado aún, así que para salir de dudas hiso una pregunta que de seguro Xtibai no conocía respuesta.

― ¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra iniciación como mortifagos? Pensé que era Pansy de la chica que me hablaste la noche anterior.

― ¿De qué demonios hablas?― respondió el castaño con cara extrañada, lo cual le confirmo al rubio que si era su amigo quien estaba junto a él ya que Theo no se convirtió en Mortifago.

―De nada, pensaba en voz alta, creo que tú también deberías ser reconocible, para que Xtibai no te suplante―

― ¿Cómo?―

―Vamos, hay que buscar a Granger y de paso me cuentas lo que le paso a Lovegood―

Hermione se dirigía hacia las mazmorras con una túnica en sus manos, ¿Cómo fue tan tonta de aceptar ayudar a Narcissa? Tenía que dejar de reflejar a su madre en ella o siempre sedería a las peticiones de aquella mujer. Aprovecharía que sus compañeros aún se encontraban cenando, para poder encontrar al rubio y que logre hablar con la señora Malfoy. Un poco nerviosa y con una mueca de enojo casi llegaba a su destino, el refugio de los Slytherin, la pregunta era ¿el chico si respondería a su llamado? Pero para su sorpresa Malfoy ya iba en camino hacia ella, logrando así encontrarse antes de llegar a las mazmorras.

―Granger, que bien, te estábamos buscando― saludo Nott

―Ah… si, ¿para qué? ―

―Sí. Respondió el blondo muy serio ― creo que sería bueno también marcar a Nott―

―Estas seguro de que…

―Es él, ya lo he confirmado, así que no veo ningún problema―

Con un ambiente algo incómodo por parte de la chica y el rubio, Nott termino de ser marcado al igual que los otros chicos, después de eso sintió que lo mejor sería alejarse lo más pronto posible ya que esos dos tenían cara de querer ir a golpes o tal vez a algo distinto.

―Creo que lo mejor es que me marche, debo ir a preguntar cómo sigue Luna―

―Theo― le llamo Hermione en cuanto el chico empezó a retirarse, ganándose una mirada llena de celos por parte de Draco ―si sabes cualquier cosa de mas, por favor comunícanoslo―

―Claro― respondió él observando a Malfoy

―Y Theo, sé que Luna es fuerte, pronto se recuperara ― el chico acepto con su cabeza y se retiró antes de que Malfoy lo eliminara con su mirada "deberías controlar más tus celos" alcanzo a decir antes de perderse de vista, palabras a las que los dos chicos quisieron hacerse de oídos sordos.

―Creo que ya es hora de que regreses a tu torre― sugirió el blondo sin mirar a Hermione

―sí, pero tú debes venir conmigo―

―Por supuesto, no pensaba dejarte regresar sola― aun n se miraban sus rostros, era como si estuvieran hablando con el aire

―N, no lo entiendes― esta vez busco los ojos grises que tenía enfrente ― debes venir conmigo a la torre, debes ingresar a la sala común de Griffindor―

― ¡Que! ¿Estás loca?―

―Malfoy, enserio es importante, hay algo que es de tu interés en nuestra torre―

―De eso no hay duda― dijo por lo bajo, pero aun así trato de enmendarse ― no hay duda de que estás loca―

―toma― decía extendiéndole la túnica que llevaba con ella ―cúbrete con ella―

― ¿Qué?, pero ¿de dónde la sacaste?― como un niño se cruzó de brazos en espera de que Hermione respondiera

―Eso no importa, solo póntela paraqué puedas pasar conmigo el retrato de la dama gorda―

―Pues no are nada de lo que me dices hasta que, me digas ¿de dónde la sacaste?― tenía que cerciorase que no pertenecía a el pelirrojo o sus piojos se le pegarían

―Es de Neville, ¿contento?― respondió ya empezando a perder la paciencia

―Pues no, pero por lo menos no es de Weasley ―

Después de que el blondo dejara de poner tantas trabas, se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, en donde Hermione dijo la contraseña, mientras Draco agachaba su rostro tratando de que la mujer no lo viera. Con algo de duda la señora los dejo ingresar y hasta que la castaña no estuviera segura de que nadie se encontraba allí, el rubio no descubrió su cabeza.

―Bien Granger, ya te di el gusto de pisar tu adorable sala, ¿ahora qué?―

―Espera un poco, ¿quieres?―

Se supone que Narcissa contactaría con Draco por medio de la chimenea, y le pidió a Hermione que por favor fuera en su sala común ya que según ella era la única forma. Ahora solo restaba esperar a que la mujer apareciera, o diera señal alguna, cosa que no precia que pasaría. El tiempo corría y tanto Hermione como Draco se empezaban a impacientar, pronto estarían de regreso los demás alumnos y el rubio a un se encontraba en la guarida de los leones.

―Granger, si no tienes nada que decirme, entonces será mejor que me vaya―

Hermione suspiro, pues Draco tenía razón, lo mejor sería que se marchara, pero en cuanto el rubio dio su primer paso, de repente la luz de la sala desapareció, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

―Malfoy―Llamo Hermione preocupada, pero este no respondía ―Malfoy― nuevamente, y aun no había respuesta ― ¡Draco!―casi que grito ya desesperada, pero una mano que empezaba a conocer muy bien la relajo.

―Estoy aquí, junto a ti― le respondió el

― ¿Porque no contestabas?―

―Trataba de encontrarte antes― en cuanto la luz se perdió, el rubio enseguida se puso alerta, pero al no sentir ataque alguno, tomo su varita para iluminar un poco, pero la voz de Hermione llamándolo lo detuvo, se sentía asustada y por un momento creyó que necesitaba de él, por eso prefirió que todo quedara así, oscuro, para poder tomar la ano de la castaña nuevamente.

―Pensé que algo te había pasado― se escuchaba casi con sollozos ¿acaso empezaba a llorar por él? Pero no por sus insultos y humillaciones, sino por preocupación.

Draco la jalo hacia él y mientras con una mano sujetaba su cintura con a otra acariciaba la cabeza de Hermione, mientras esta escondía su rostro en el pecho del rubio, dejando que el aroma de él penetrara sus fosas nasales.

―No llores― le susurro ―estoy aquí contigo, estoy bien―

―No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿quieres?― pedía con su voz entre cortada ―no me vuelvas a asustar… no quiero que te pase nada malo― concluyo con su voz ida

―No me pasara nada malo…no desde que tu estés junto a mí― en ese momento ingreso la luz de la luna por la ventana, pero ninguno de los dos reparo en que de manera extraña también se había ido, aunque una alegre Narcissa lo tenía planeado así. Draco solo podía estar concentrado en la mirada cristalizada de Hermione y en lo feliz que lo hacía ver cuánto se preocupaba la chica por él, mientras que Hermione solo sentía un gran alivio de que su rubio estuviera junto a ella y no siendo arrastrado o atacado. Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, hubo un sentimiento que si compartieron y ese era la calidez del otro, se observaban fijamente, olvidando quienes eran, en donde estaban y las consecuencias de lo que querían hacer en ese momento. Lentamente y con sus corazones latiendo a mil por segundo, se fueron acercados hasta sentir los labios del otro.

De manera cálida y lenta, fueron saboreando al otro, un sabor a menta, el otro a fresas, juntas producían una deliciosa sabia de la cual ninguno de los dos creyó haber probado antes. Las manos de Draco se dirigieron hacia el rostro de Hermione, y las de ella hacia los ante brazos del chico, el rubio siendo totalmente delicado, se empezó a separar un poco, mientras ella retenía su labio inferior como no queriendo dejarlo ir. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos se contemplaron detalladamente sus rostros aun en la misma posición que antes y no se les ocurrió más que sonreírse entre si ya que la alegría era mutua de que por fin demostraban lo que sentían.

―Tienes una hermosa sonrisa― alago él aun sosteniendo el rostro de la chica

―Y tu aroma enserio es atrayente― confeso ella entre risas y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Nuevamente se acercaron y sin dudarlo ni un segundo sus labios de nuevo se buscaron, se besaban como queriendo sentir al otro, tratando de explorar primero, antes de ser más pasional y nuevamente Draco se alejó un poco.

―No sabes hace cuanto he querido esto― le confeso, ella sonrió un poco, la verdad también llevaba tiempo deseándolo, sin decir palabra solo quiso volver a sentir ese sabor a menta, pero el sonido del cuadro moviéndose los detuvo.

**Hola chic s les entrego este capi, no olviden comentar y pronto actualizare, besos :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I.D.L.B.D.S**

Asustados y sin saber qué hacer, Hermione y Draco observaron una cabellera rubia ingresar, por suerte la chica, estaba distraída observando algo que al parecer se había untado en sus manos, ¿Qué hacer? Lavender alzaría su rostros en cualquier momento y de seguro descubriría a Malfoy sin importar que este se cubriera con la túnica, pero para sorpresa de los chicos, la Griffindor cayo desmayada antes de elevar su mirada.

Enseguida el rubio tomo su varita y se puso en guardia al igual que Hermione, pero no hubo necesidad de más ya que de entre un rincón hizo presencia McGonagall, dejándolos aún más sorprendidos.

―Directora― llamo sorprendida la castaña al ver a Minerva tan relajada después de haber desmayado a Lavender

―humm, creo que necesitaba una siesta― al ver esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro y la forma en que la anciana caminaba, Hermione pudo entender de que la mujer que estaba frente a ellos, no era más que Narcissa suplantando a la directora, tal vez para no tener problemas al ingresar y pensándolo mejor, de seguro la supuesta platica con su hijo solo fue una estrategia para que estuvieran solos y culminaran en un beso. Moviendo un poco sus cabeza en forma de negación y con una sonrisa de resignación Hermione observo a la mujer que tenía enfrente que no hacía más que enseñarle una gran sonrisa, después poso sus castaños ojos en el rubio quien empezaba a observar de manera extraña a la directora, por lo cual Granger tuvo que agilizar su separación.

―Creo que lo mejor es que Malfoy regrese a las mazmorras― Draco observo a Hermione con algo de duda ¿así, sin más, se separaría? Bueno que más podía esperar, gracias a esa cabeza hueca rubia, no pudieron seguir con lo "suyo" y para completar esa anciana fastidiosa que para nada podía soportar, siempre tenía algo extraño, definitivamente la vejez no llega sola y a McGonagall no solo le traía arrugas. Pero no quiso indagar, era demasiado extraño que la mujer no lo estuviera sermoneando y asegurándole un castigo, pero prefería evitar hacerle cambiar de parecer y le estropeara su tiempo con la castaña para traducir el libro.

―Sí. Admitió Draco mirando a Hermione―pero…

―Pero nada―interrumpió la anciana ―Yo lo acompañare hasta las mazmorras―

Hermione y Draco se miraron mutuamente, no sabían cómo despedirse, de nada sirvió que McGonagall se cruzara de brazos y observara hacia otra parte ya que los chicos terminaron con un simple, "nos vemos después" por parte del rubio y un "de acuerdo" como respuesta de la castaña y sin más palabras el blondo abandono la sala y en compañía de la directora pudo llegar a su guarida llena de víboras.

Después de que los dos Malfoy abandonaran el lugar, Hermione suspiro y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pero fue algo que desapareció enseguida ya que la voz de Neville la hizo regresar de su feliz recuerdo.

― ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué le paso a Lavender?―

― ¡Neville!― tal era su distracción que no supo en que momento su compañero ingreso por el retrato, pero mejor que haya sido él, con eso ella no tendría que cargar a la odiosa chica, después de dejar a Lavender sobre un sillón, le explico a Neville que la chica se desmayó en cuanto ingreso y este decidió acompañarla hasta que despertara, para asegurarse que se encontrara bien, aunque Hermione no le dio mucha importancia como para llevarla con Pomfrey. La castaña por su parte se retiró a su habitación, con aires de quinceañera, no podía creer que ese hurón albino, supiera tan bien y aunque no estaba segura si estaba bien o mal haber compartido sus labios con los de Malfoy, de algo si estaba segura y era que si pudiera repetirlo, sin dudarlo lo haría.

Al día siguiente, en las horas de la tarde, se escuchaban a los alumnos de Hogwarts en un gran bullicio, pues el equipo de Slytherin había jugado contra Hufflepuff y para empeorar los ánimos de las serpientes perdieron ante los tejones. Aunque para el rubio era algo deplorable, no podía evitar burlarse de su propio equipo ya que su capitán era nada más que Blaise Zabinni y aun que muchos seguían culpando a Draco por la derrota ya que gracias a él parte del equipo de las serpientes estuvo castigado y sin poder entrenar, el rubio no sentía pena alguna "no es mi culpa de que sean unos idiotas que no sepan jugar al Quiddicht" se defendía el rubio, él no era parte del equipo, su afición por tal deporte había disminuido desde sexto año y no tenía ningún interés por volver a ser buscador.

Los Griffindors esperaban a Malfoy en la sala de los menesteres, necesitaban que él y Hermione empezaran con la traducción del libro lo antes posible, ni a Ron ni a Harry les causo gracia que el rubio llegara junto a Theo, pues no le tenían nada de confianza al castaño, aunque con Draco no era muy diferente.

―Creo que no es buena idea rodearnos de serpientes―alego Ron cruzado de brazos y observando de mala gana a los dos Slytherin ―en cualquier momento nos inyectaran su veneno―

―Tranquilo comadreja, de todos los presentes, eres el ultimo al que le clavaria los colmillos―burlo Malfoy

―Theo es de confianza, además ya lo he marcado― intervino Hermione ― Malfoy tiene razón, es mejor que esté con nosotros―

―Nott, ¿hay alguna manera de que nos digas quien es el heredero de tu familia?―pregunto Harry enseguida, pero como era de esperarse el castaño negó con su cabeza.

―Theo no puede decirnos nada acerca de su familia, pero si puede ayudarnos con las demás familias― sugirió Malfoy

―Tienes razón― agrego Harry ―y tal vez pueda ayudarlos con lo del libro ya que nosotros tenemos reunión de equipo y no podemos acompañarlos― esto último no le gusto para nada a Draco y lo dejo ver frunciendo su ceño y regalándole una mala mirada a Potter mientras Ron estiraba sus labios "por lo menos no estarán solos" pensó el pelirrojo y sabía que su amigo también lo había hecho con esa intención.

―Creo que es una muy buena idea― agrego Hermione ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte del rubio ― ¿tienes algún problema Theo?―

―Para nada― confirmo el chico con buen ánimo de ayudar ―creo que seremos un buen equipo―

Draco se limitó a cruzar sus brazos, aunque aún no tenía nada claro con la castaña, el tener a su compañero junto a ellos interrumpiendo el poco tiempo que podían estar solos, no ayudaba en nada, de momentos empezaba a desanimarse ante la idea de haber agregado a Theo al grupo, sobre todo al ver la emoción con la que Hermione acepto que este se incluyera y no conforme, no le molesto que también ayudara en la traducción junto a ellos dos, Potter ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estropear todo?

―Bien creo que nosotros deberemos ir a la biblioteca, nos veremos en la cena―concluyo Ginny calmando el ambiente

Ron le entrego el libro a Hermione y se encamino hacia la salida, despreciando con su mirada a los Slytherin, Harry junto a su novia lo siguieron dejando a los tres chicos solos que no demoraron en abandonar la sala.

En cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca, buscaron un sitio alejado y tomaron asiento, Hermione saco el libro de lenguas muertas que pertenecía a Blaise, fue entonces que Theo observo el libro y después a la castaña, con mueca de consternación.

― ¿Qué pasa?― le pregunto Draco al verlo reaccionar así

―Ese libro, Granger ¿de dónde lo sacaste?―Hermione sin saber que decir observo a Draco y este entendiendo, nuevamente cuestiono a su amigo

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?―

―Es que… ese es mi libro, pero se extravió hace algunos meses―

― ¿De qué hablas? Y ¿cómo es que tenías en tu poder un libro Muggle?―

―Bueno, es que… el chico se detuvo de su explicación y se quedó meditando, en eso Draco y Hermione se observaron ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del castaño? Ninguno de los dos se lo podía imaginar, pero en los pensamientos del Slytherin se estaba armando una estrategia para poder de algún modo, indicarles en donde estaba el heredero de su familia ―es un obsequio de mi prima―

― ¿prima?― preguntaron los dos al tiempo

―Así es, vive en América desde hace mucho―

―Este libro, estaba en poder de Zabinni―Explico Hermione ya que Draco aún no salía de su desconcierto

―Blaise? ¿Entonces fue el quien lo tomo?―

―De él ya todo nos podemos esperar―por fin hablo Draco ―creo que lo mejor es no perder más tiempo, iniciemos con la traducción―tanto Theo como Hermione tomaron sus plumas ya dispuestos a comenzar, pero se vieron interrumpidos por el rubio― sabes Nott, Granger y yo hacemos un muy buen equipo― el castaño se limitó a observarlo, al igual que la Griffindor ―ya hemos hecho esto anteriormente, y trabajamos perfectamente los dos―

Aun buen entendedor, pocas palabras, y Theodore no era la excepción, sabía perfectamente que quería el rubio y el no sería el causante de dañar su tiempo con Granger, así que con una sonrisa zagas el chico tomo sus libros y se empezó a retirar.

―Ya recuerdo que, debo ir por unos apuntes, los veré después― en cuanto el chico se retiró, Hermione no desaprovecho la oportunidad de reclamarle a Draco

― ¿Qué te pasa? Theo nos puede ser de mucha ayuda

― ¿Theo? No es Nott, como Malfoy ―

―Pero que…

―Granger, no creo que haya otra oportunidad para estar solos― esto ocasiono que las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaran, algo que agrado al blondo ―No sé tú, pero a mí no me gusta dejar asuntos sin resolver―la chica simplemente giro un poco su rostro como escondiéndolo del blondo ―Granger, lo que paso en su sala…

―Creo que, lo que paso en la sala común, debe quedar allí― no podía ser, aunque sus labios deseaban volver a sentir los del rubio, sabía que eso, ocasionaría más problemas y confusión.

―Bien, si es lo que quieres… así será― Espeto el rubio, era consciente de lo mismo que la castaña, pero a diferencia de ella, quería intentar algo, ese beso había significado mucho, el descubrimiento de un sentimiento el cual creyó muerto en él, pero tal parece que para Granger, no fue más que un error y eso era algo que sin querer demostrar le partía el alma.

Nuevamente en silencio, se limitaron a traducir el libro, no era muy grueso, pero cada apellido complicaba su trabajo, y aquellos de países ajenos, como Alemania, Holanda y china fueron los que más los demoraron.

El tiempo transcurría, llevaban ya más de dos horas en su labor, pronto seria hora de la cena. Draco dejo descansar su espalda contra su asiento, ya estaba un poco agotado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Hermione por su parte, seguía concentrada en el libro sin percatarse del descanso del blondo. Después de un gran suspiro y tocar un poco su sien, Malfoy no hizo más que contemplar a la castaña, el sonido de su pluma sobre el papel era lo único que se escuchaba, no podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de observarla, en verdad era hermosa, pero lo que más le llamaba su atención y lo había cautivado era su personalidad, siempre la vio como una chica sin modales, poca cosa y como una mancha en Hogwarts que no merecía el honor de conocer sobre la magia y su mundo, pero ahora entendía que la chica había hecho grandes méritos para que la consideraran la mejor hechicera de su generación y comprendía que eso era también gracias a su personalidad, obstinada y con ansias de aprender mas y siempre dispuesta a resolverlo todo. Aquello que en un tiempo no causo más que aumentar su odio y desprecio por Granger hoy era lo que más le agradaba de ella.

La pluma de Hermione se detuvo, lo que indicaría que pronto elevaría su vista, pero esto no le preocupo a Malfoy quien si ningún problema siguió observando a Granger e incluso se atrevió a sostenerle su mirada cuando la chica hizo contacto con sus grises ojos. Ninguno de los dos aparto su vista, era como un juego de miradas expresándose todo lo que sus cabezas no quería decir al aire.

―Creo que, es suficiente por hoy― sugirió Hermione

―Tienes razón, mañana continuaremos― aun que estaban de acuerdo en que ya había hecho suficiente, ninguno de los dos tomaba sus cosas o siquiera apartaba sus ojos del otro, por eso Draco nuevamente decidido hablar.

― ¿Por qué te gusta complicarlo todo?― pregunto empezando a acercarse a ella

―Porque soy realista― respondió sin ninguna intención de separarse ― esto, solo nos ocasionara problemas―

―Respóndeme algo Granger― pidió Draco en voz baja ya que su rostro casi llegaba al de Hermione ― ¿Te desagrado mi beso? O ¿simplemente te produzco asco? ―

―Creí que el que sentía asco por el otro eras tú― ninguno de los dos se apartaba, por el contrario cada vez estaban más cerca, parecían estar en un duelo en donde el perdedor seria aquel que apartara su mirada y se intimidara y ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder ― ¿acaso a ti te desagrado?

―Para nada. El rubio no dudo en contestar, ya estaba expuesto, así que de nada valía seguir ocultando lo que sentía ―y créeme que despiertas en mi algo muy lejos de la repulsión, ahora respóndeme ¿te desagrado mi beso?― nuevamente pregunto, pero esta vez sus rostros estaba realmente cerca, casi sentían el aliento del otro, lo cual los obligo a cerrar sus ojos para evitar tentaciones.

―Para nada― respondió casi en un susurro, uno el cual llego como música a los oídos del blondo, sin dudarlo el chico junto sus labios con los de Granger, unos labios que fueron bien recibidos por ella, que encajaban perfectamente con los del otro y que no demoraron en querer sentirse con intensidad, en dejarse llevar por la pasión, mientras Draco nuevamente tomaba el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos como tratando de evitar que esta escapara. En cuanto se separaron por la falta de aire, pudieron observarse y nuevamente sonrisas llegaron a sus labios.

―Creo que es hora de ir hacia el comedor― sugirió ella

― ¿Enserio? Creí que podríamos dejar de lado la cena para…estar juntos o ¿acaso no quieres repetir esto?― pregunto empezando a besar nuevamente los labios de la chica, quien enseguida le correspondió. En cuanto se volvieron a separar, Draco se levantó de su asiento y con su mano ayudo a que Granger hiciera lo mismo, se sentó un poco en la mesa y logro que Hermione quedara frente a él, para así poderla tomar de las manos y culminar en otro cortó beso.

―Creo que la traducción del libro nos tomara más de lo que había previsto― burlo él

―ah… ¿sí?― siguió el juego ― y ¿podría saber por qué?―pregunto mientras él acariciaba su rostro

―Porque no desaprovechare cada minuto que pueda estar tan cerca de ti―

―Bueno pues eso sí que nos será un problema― Draco la observo intrigado mientras ella sonreía un poco ―es que… tampoco quiero que los desaproveches―esta vez, fue ella quien se atrevió a tomar el rostro del blondo, acercándolo a el suyo y el gustoso se dejaba llevar, hasta que lo poco que sus labios se juntaron, fue interrumpido por el sonido de un libro cayendo.

Los chicos buscaron el origen del ruido con su vista, aun sin separarse y para su sorpresa, Pansy Parkinson los observaba unas cuantas mesas más allá, con un semblante totalmente serio, la chica tomo el libro que se le había caído y regalándoles una mirada de indiferencia, se retiró dejándolos totalmente sorprendidos.

― ¿crees que diga algo?― pregunto Hermione, a lo que Draco se limitó a observarla

― ¿acaso te preocupa que alguien más se entere?― pregunto un poco indignado

― ¿A ti no?― ¿Por qué siempre tenía que responderle con otra pregunta?

―No, en absoluto, aunque… no se realmente de que se tengan que enterar ¿cabe la posibilidad de decir que se enteren de…lo nuestro?― cuestiono estirando sus labios en su típica sonrisa

―Creo que por ahora solo, debemos ir con calma― se limitó a decir ella

―Tal vez, pero aún nos queda tiempo y antes de que Potter y la comadreja hagan presencia, creo que lo mejor es volver al comedor― En eso estuvieron de acuerdo los dos, ya que de seguro los amigos de la castaña no demorarían en hacer presencia, pero el rubio no la dejo marchar sin antes robarle unos cuantos besos más.

Poco después de que terminaran con la reunión del equipo, Ginny, junto a su novio y su hermano regresaban a su torre, pero en el camino se vieron interrumpidos por los Slytherin; Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle estaban junto a la torre de Griffindor, como si esperaran a alguien lo cual les resulto extraño.

― ¿Qué quieres Zabinni?― pregunto Harry de manera burda

―Sigue por tu camino Potter y no te metas en asuntos de otros― amenazo el moreno

―Creo que se equivocaron de lugar― hablo Ron ―lo que ustedes buscan esta con los Hufflepuff y eso es su dignidad―

― ¡Cállate Weasley! Y será mejor que no hables de algo que tu no conoces― extrañamente los chicos no se mostraron con intención de pelea, salvo por el grito de Zabinni hacia el pelirrojo, se mostraban muy serenos

En eso Pansy hizo acto de presencia tras los tres Griffindor´s lo cual les provoco escalofríos, sobre todo por el semblante de a chica que parecía un zombi.

―Dejen de perder el tiempo― regaño la morena ―ya es hora de irnos―

En verdad se estaban comportando de manera extraña y como si hubiera sido una orden, las tres serpientes obedecieron a la chica y emprendieron marcha.

―se están comportando muy extraño, ¿no lo creen?― hablo Harry

―Sí, han estado muy extraños desde que volvieron de su castigo― contesto Ginny observando el camino por el que las serpientes se retiraban

― ¿Alguna idea de donde los pudo haber enviado McGonagall?― cuestiono Ron

―No, pero creo que podemos saber algo más, vallan a la sala común, enseguida vuelvo―

― ¿Qué? Espera Harry, ¿no pensaras ir tu solo?― Ron fue tras su amigo, no sin antes ordenarle a su hermana que fuera a la sala común y esta al ver la insistencia de los chicos no hizo más que obedecer.

―Ginny― la pelirroja detuvo su caminar en cuanto escucho la voz de Jonathan ―Por favor, espera―

―Jonathan es mejor que te alejes―

―solo quiero hablar contigo, no te hare daño si es lo que piensas― Si, era eso lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la pelirroja, pero no iba a quedar en evidencia con sus nervios

―No es eso, es que Harry no demora en volver y…la verdad no quiero problemas―

―y no los tendrás― aseguro el chico acercándose lentamente ―solo, quiero proponerte algo―

Por más que intentara resistirse, el chico tenía algo que la hipnotizaba, no podía evitar que acariciara su rostro y de paso su cabello.

―Que… ¿Qué quieres?― pregunto demasiado nerviosa cediendo ante la mirada de él.

―El fin de semana será el partido de Griffindor contra Revenclaw, solo quiero proponerte algo― decía acercando su rostro al de ella

― ¿Qué es?― susurro ya con el rostro del chico sobre el suyo

―Si nosotros perdemos, me alejare de ti, definitivamente, pero…

―Pero…repitió ella cerrando sus ojos

―Si ganamos, deberás pasar una tarde a solas conmigo, la que yo elija, después de eso, no te volveré a insistir―

Ginny nuevamente abrió sus ojos para encontrar los profundos azules de Jonathan frente a ella, ¿Por qué quería algo así? Era realmente extraño, pero la verdad sería un alivio para su relación con Harry ya que por ambas partes el chico decía que se alejaría de ella o por lo menos era lo que ella entendía. ¿Por qué no aceptar? De todas maneras estaba segura que su equipo ganaría, de seguro Harry atraparía la Snitch y Lavsge pasaría al olvido.

―acepto― dijo ella logrando una sonrisa en el chico―espero que cumplas tu palabra―

―Lo hare, no te preocupes― y dándole un beso en la frente a la chica, se retiró dejándola con sus pensamientos totalmente confundidos, ¿porque ese chico le revolvía todo su ser? Una jaqueca inicio y enseguida se dirigió hacia su sala común en donde se sentó junto al fuego pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Harry siguió a las serpientes, poco después se le unió Ron y en cuanto este le explico que Ginny se había dirigido a la sala común el moreno se relajó un poco. Los Slytherin caminaron hasta llegar frente al resguardo de lo Hufflepuff, por un momento los Griffindor's creyeron que iban en busca de pelea contra el equipo de los tejones, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Hannah salir y toparse con ellos de frente.

― ¿Lo Encontraste?― le pregunto la rubia a Parkinson

―No, lo más seguro es que ya lo hayan devuelto a la biblioteca―

―Pues apresúrate, él ya debió terminar con la chica, así que no tarda en regresar―

―Sí, no te preocupes, después d la cena, se lo entregare― mientras las chicas conversaban, los chicos guardaban silencio y observaban como si su único deber fuera el de alejar a todo el que las interrumpiera.

―Parkinson, mañana…En ese momento, de la guarida de los tejones salió Heleen la amiga de Anna, quien paso cerca de las víboras y su compañera de casa, pero estos no hicieron más que regalarle una mirada de despacio, algo a lo que la chica no se intimido y siguió por su camino, uno que la llevaba a donde se encontraban Ron y Harry escondidos.

―Vamos chicos― les llamo la chica ―los acompañare al comedor, esas serpientes y esa traidora ya saben que están aquí, lo mejor es que se marchen― aseguro Heleen observándolos al pasar.

Los chicos sin saber que más hacer, se observaron entre si y después a la chica quien los miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, sin saber que más hacer se limitaron a seguir a la Hufflepuff suponiendo que la chica decía la verdad.

Durante el camino, no cruzaron palabras, ni entre los dos amigos, y en cuanto llegaron al comedor, ya Draco y Hermione se encontraban en el, aunque claro, cada uno en sus respectivas mesas, Heleen se despidió de ellos en la entrada del comedor, no sin antes dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa a Harry quien simplemente paso saliva y se encamino hacia su amiga castaño junto a Ron.

―Hola chicos― saludo una alegre Hermione que no dejaba de irradiar Luz, por la felicidad que la albergaba

―Hola― respondieron e unísono los chicos tomando asiento frente a Granger ya que esta se había ubicado en donde pudieran encontrar su mirada con la del blondo.

―Vaya, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué ese ánimo?― pregunto ella aun con su sonrisa

―Es que, después de que dejáramos a Ginny cerca de la sala común― antes de proseguir, Harry desorbito sus ojos, ¿en dónde estaba su chica? Azarado se levantó de su asiento, pero la pelirroja ya estaba ingresando junto a un alegre Neville.

―Hola chicos― Saludo Longbotton ―

―Hola― respondieron los tres

―Ginny, tu…tu cabello.

―Que Hermione, que le pasa a mi cabello―alego la pelirroja de manera abrupta

―Ah…nada― por el ánimo de su amiga, sabía que lo mejor era no decirle nada, así que se limitó a observar el extraño insecto que estaba en el cabello de Weasley y que poco después emprendió vuelo hacia el techo encantado en donde se perdió.

En la mesa Griffindor se limitaron a cenar, casi que en silencio, Ginny se encontraba de mal humor, por su parte Ron y Harry no querían decir nada de lo sucedido minutos antes frente a Neville. Hermione por su lado, observaba a sus amigos, pero en momentos jugaba a las miradas robadas con Draco a quien se le había hecho extraño la actitud de los otros leones, pero que dejaba pasar ya que su atención se encontraba en unos ojos como el chocolate.

En cuanto los Griffindor terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a su torre, pudieron hablar con más calma acerca de la extraña situación de Hannah con las serpientes, y de paso la actitud de Heleen, llegando a la conclusión de que a esos chicos había que vigilarlos, tanto las serpientes como las Hufflepuff.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Al día siguiente nuevamente se reunieron Draco y Theo con Granger, para continuar con "la traducción" la verdad es que Nott simplemente decía que les ayudaría, pero en cuanto los otros tres leones se retiraban, él también lo hacía, logrando un gran rubor en las mejillas de Hermione ya que el chico podría decirse de alguna manera que los "cubría"

La castaña y Malfoy aprovechaban esos momentos tan valiosos para hacer su trabajo con el libro y de paso robarse algunos besos, sobre todo por parte de Draco.

Ginny por su parte no hacía más que obligar al equipo a entrenar arduamente. Con gritos y órdenes, paso la tarde que les habían cedido para entrenar, por la cabeza de la pelirroja no pasaba la idea de perder contra Ravenclaw y más recordando su acuerdo con Jonathan. Su ánimo empeoraba cada vez más tanto así que ni sus propios compañeros de Quiddicht la soportaban e incluso Harry tuvo que detenerlos cuando pensaban retirasen y dejar sola a la mandona Weasley.

―Vamos Ginny, cálmate― sugería Ron ―solo lograras separar al equipo―

―Ron, en menos de tres días será el partido contra las águilas y con el juego que hemos demostrado hoy, no creo que los podamos superar―

―Creo que lo mejor será detener el entrenamiento, están bastante enojados y quieren descansar un poco― intervino Harry uniéndose a la conversación después de hablar con los demás chicos

― ¿Cansados? Harry, con esa mediocridad no llegaremos a ninguna parte

―Ginny…

―No Ron, tú también debes tomarte más enserio tu posición, ¿qué no entienden lo importante de este partido? ―

―Ya cálmate, con la derrota de los Slytherin frente a Hufflepuff no creo que se nos complique la copa―

―Ron tiene razón, además creo que tú también deberías descansar― sugirió Harry tocando el hombro de la chica, quien enseguida se apartó y se encamino furiosa hacia el castillo.

Los días transcurrieron y el ambiente entre los amigos seguía igual, llegado el fin de semana Hermione no pudo reunirse con Draco ya que había prometido que iría a apoyar a sus amigos frente a los Ravenclaw, el rubio no agrado mucho de esto, pero no pudo oponerse, además aprovecharía para ir por algunas respuestas sin arriesgar a la castaña.

"Hombres y mujeres de todas la edades, agárrense de sus asientos y eviten parpadear para no perderse ni un solo segundo de tan arduo juego, Griffindor Vs Ravenclaw ¿quién será el vencedor?" Narraba alegremente un chico de Ravenclaw quien no dudo en dejar muy en claro su nombre "recuerden que quien los acompañara en esta tarde será su fiel servidor y amigo Dustin Lerner, carismático, atractivo y por cierto soltero" Tras una llamada de atención por parte de Filius Flitwick y McGonagall prosiguió "demos un cálido recibimiento a los Leones, señoras y señores el equipo de Griffindor ingresa al campo, liderado por el ya conocido por todos ustedes ¡Harry James Potter!, seguido por sus señoritas las cazadoras; Damelza Robins, Katie Bell y la cabellera más querida por el capitán ¡Ginny Weasley! a menos que sea opacada por la de su hermano y guardián ¡Ron Weasley!"

―¡Lerner!― Le regaño nuevamente la directora

―Por supuesto no podemos olvidarnos de sus bateadores Jimmy Peakes y Ritchie Coote― se enmendó el chico mientras los espectadores gritaban eufóricos desde las gradas apoyando a sus equipos, por supuesto entre las de Griffindor se encontraba Hermione junto a Neville, Dean y Seamus "Vamos chicos" se les escuchaba comentar "ustedes pueden"

"demos la bienvenida también a nuestras águilas, el equipo de Ravenclaw, liderado por el chico que roba el sueño de todas la alumnas y por qué no decirlo, de una que otra profesora"

― ¡Te aseguro que tendrás problemas jovencito!― esta vez fue Sprout

"jóvenes asegúrense de sujetar a la chica que este a su lado, Profesor Filius usted debería retirase un poco del profesorado femenino si sabe a lo que me refiero" decía el chico con un giño de ojo que incomodando a su jefe de casa "con ustedes Jonathan Lavsge cazador y capitán de Ravenclaw" las chicas empezaron a gritar como si hubiesen visto una estrella de rock, algunas incluso de Griffindor llevaban camisetas con su nombre y su imagen, un rostro con una encantadora sonrisa "junto a él su equipo con el cual hay que recalcar ha logrado llegar a la sima, de lo contrario no creo que hubiera llegado a ninguna parte; Bradley,Chambers,Lauren Kimber, Aitor, Andrew Burgs y la chica más linda que hayan visto Cayse Burgs"

El partido dio inicio, los leones tomaron la delantera y le sacaron 50 puntos de ventaja a los Ravenclaw, pero ellos no se dejaban intimidar y los cazadores hacían un espléndido trabajo tratando de igualar el marcador. Ginny fue quien tomó las riendas del juego, era un duelo entre sus gritos y los de Jonathan, y aunque fue algo que irrito a sus compañeros de equipo, debían admitir que sus estrategias los llevaban con la delantera.

"Bradley tiene la Quaffle y la introduce en el aro de Griffindor ganando 10 puntos más para su equipo, podemos ver reflejado desagrado en el rostro del guardián de los leones, no te desanimes amigo, aún faltan muchos puntos más, porque te anoten" lentamente el juego se fue igualando hasta quedar en un igual, Ginny empezaba a desesperar y este sentimiento lo trasmitió a sus compañeros, quienes parecían bajar la guardia, aunque Ron podría decirse fue la estrella de su equipo al evitar muchas Quaffles enviadas por Jonathan y sus compañeros. "Esperen un momento a Katie Bell le han golpeado con la bludger en su rostro, está agarrándose de su escoba si se suelta va a caer, abran bien sus ojos, esto no nos lo podemos perder. Esperen esta sonriendo ¿le habrá afectado el golpe la cabeza? Lo más seguro es que sí, pero la chica con su espirito de leona ha vuelto al juego como si nada hubiera pasado, chicos por favor concentren en el juego, recuerden ¿Qué es el Quidditch sin lesiones? Tal parece que para ver un poco de juego pesado deberemos esperar a que vuelva a jugar Slytherin aunque recordemos fueron presa fácil para los Tejones"

Harry se estaba empezando a desesperar por los gritos de su novia al ver que este no alcanzaba la Snitch, Ron por su parte trataba de calmar a su equipo desde su posición animándolos y evitando inconvenientes, las cazadoras hacían todo lo posible por anotar pero los bateadores no lo hacían tan fácil, sin contar que poseían un gran guardián. Hermione podía ver el estrés reflejado en el rostro de sus compañeros, por un momento vio como Jonathan se posicionaba cerca de la pelirroja y justamente en ese momento, Harry se quedó observándolos, como si fuera un zombi, logrando así desentenderse de la Snitch lo cual aprovecho Cayse Burgs para atraparla y darle la victoria a su equipo "es algo extraño lo que paso con el capitán de Griffindor quien pareció desconectarse del juego, lo cual le dio la ventaja a la muy bella Cayse para hacerse de la Snitch, creo que esta noche habrá cerveza de mantequilla en nuestra casa amigos"

―Creo que ya es hora de que dejes de relatar― le advirtió su jefe de casa "Tal vez profesor, pero antes quiero decir, Cayse estaré libre hoy en la noche y con gusto te ayudare a celebrar este gran triunfo" Filius lo admitió, el chico era insistente aun sabiendo lo rudo y celoso que era el hermano de la chica. Mientras las águilas celebraban, Ron tuvo que reaccionar de manera rápida ya que pudo ver a Harry dirigirse hacia el capitán del equipo contrario y no exactamente a felicitarlo.

― ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?― pregunto el pelirrojo deteniéndolo a medio vuelo

― ¿Acaso no lo viste?―

― ¿Ver qué?―pregunto Ginny enojada ― ¡Que no atrapaste la Snitch! y que ¡te quedaste como un zombi, viendo a Jonathan!―

―Porque tal parece que fuiste su gran apoyo y el beso que le diste debió darle muy buena suerte― espeto Harry rojo de ira

― ¿Qué?―se escuchó a los hermanos

―No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz Ginevra― con estas palabras el chico descendió al suelo, los demás integrantes del equipo ya lo habían hecho y al parecer todos los leones se encontraban con un humor e perros.

―¿Pero que les sucede?― pregunto Ron también descendiendo, mientras su hermana observaba la mirada triunfal que Jonathan le dedicaba, ahora tendría que regalarle una tarde al chico, solo esperaba que en eso no ocurriera nada y lo más importante, que Harry no se enterara.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Mientras los leones y las águilas se enfrentaban, Draco aprovecharía esto para aclarar algunas cuentas con Zabinni, quería hacerlo solo, eh incluso se negó a que Theo lo acompañara. Fue en busca de aquel rastrero en las mazmorras pero el sitio estaba casi que vacío, ¿Dónde más buscarlo? Paso por la biblioteca, el gran comedor y otros sitios del castillo, pero no lograba dar con el chico, hasta que llegando cerca a las cocinas lo encontró reunido con Hannah.

― ¡Zabinni!― le llamo logrando la atención del aludido y su acompañante ― creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente―

― ¿acerca de que Malfoy? Tus intereses y los míos ahora son totalmente diferentes, no veo que pueda ser tema de conversación entre nosotros―

―No lo sé, tal vez ¿el libro que le robaste a Theo?― el rostro del moreno cambio ¿Cómo demonios sabia ese hurón de pacotilla acerca del libro? Eso quería decir que…

―Entonces, fuiste tú quien se ha llevado el libro―

― ¿Para qué lo quieres?― cuestiono el blondo sin importarle la presencia de Abbott

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia y si sabes que te conviene, será mejor que me lo regreses, ¿sabes? Hay alguien que está demasiado irritado por la falta de ese libro―

―no me amenaces Zabinni― decía Malfoy mientras se acercaba al moreno a paso decidido ―aunque lo intentes, jamás podrás intimidarme―

―No trato de hacerlo, solo quiero mi libro de regreso―

― ¿Tu libro?― los chicos ya se encontraban frente a frente y una muy tranquila Hannah no hacía más que observar el espectáculo con agrado

―Sabes Malfoy, dese hace mucho he querido el placer de patearte en el suelo―

―inténtalo― lo reto el chico sin miedo, pero lo que no esperaba , era que detrás de él, llegaran Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, quienes no dudaron en golpear al chico por la espalda, incluso la morena le regalo uno que otro golpe con su pie.

Aunque Draco trato de defenderse no pudo hacer mucho frente a esos dos gorilas, y quedando tendido en el suelo con su rostro sangrando y agarrando su estómago debido a los golpes, tanto Blaise como Pansy se acercaron a él estando aun de pie.

―Te dije que quería el placer de patearte en el suelo― y acto seguido golpeo el estómago del rubio con la punta de su zapato. Enseguida Parkinson también golpeo a Draco pero esta vez lo hizo en su rostro ―y eso es por haber cambiado a Pansy por una asquerosa como Granger, pero no te preocupes, pronto tú y ella podrán estar juntos haciéndole compañía al viejo chiflado en el mas allá― y con esta palabras se marchó seguido de los otros cuatro chicos quienes parecían no tener mente propia a excepción de Hannah quien no dejaba de reír por la situación.

Draco observo como sus antiguos compañeros se marchaban, mientras sentía líquido correr por su rostro, lo que seguramente sería sangre. No estaba inconsciente, pero sí muy adolorido como para ponerse en pie solo. De pronto escucho algunos pasos y supuso que sería Filch o algún profesor, pero lo que escucho fue la voz de Anna junto a lo que parecía ser un grupo de chicos.

― ¡Oh por Dios, Draco! ― dijo la chica sorprendida y lo siguiente que el rubio escucho, fue como ella ordenaba que lo levantaran y lo llevaran a la enfermería y aun que su orgullo no se lo tomara muy bien, el blondo no podía hacer más que dejarse ayudar.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería, Pomfrey ordeno que lo acomodaran en una de las camillas en donde enseguida se dispuso a atenderlo, Malfoy se quejaba un poco, pero aun así, fue rápida la curación de sus heridas, ahora solo era aplicar algunos ungüentos cada cierto tiempo. Poco después Pomfrey aprovecho que los chicos que había llevado al rubio a la enfermería seguían hay para ella dirigirse hacia la oficina de McGonagall.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras?― pregunto Anna mientras dos chicos y una chica estaban de pie junto a la camilla, observando como esta se acercaba al rubio

―Un poco incómodo― respondió Draco mirando muy mal a los tres chicos, sobre todo al primo de Anna.

―Esperen afuera―

― ¿Qué? No te dejare con este imbécil― espeto Philip, a decir verdad parecía el único con valor de hacerlo

―Que se retiren―Nuevamente ordeno ella, pero esta vez mirándolos de una manera muy seria y de muy mala gana Phillips abandono el sitio acompañado de los otros dos chicos.

―Creo que…una vez más me salvas― expreso el rubio en cuanto estuvieron solos

―Tal parece, pero es una lástima que no nos podamos ver en mejores condiciones― confeso la chica

―Anna…te agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero hay algo que debo hablar contigo―

Hermione casi que corría a la enfermería, en cuanto termino el partido, uno de los amigos de Anna les informo a ella y los otros tres Griffindor´s de los golpes que recibió Malfoy, por eso la castaña no dudo en correr hacia la enfermería con un semblante de preocupación que a pesar del enojo, no fue pasado por alto, por sus tres amigos.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería, ya Anna se estaba retirando y al pasar junto a ellos le dedico un alegre saludo a los hermanos Weasley, pero a Hermione y extrañamente a Harry los observo como si acabara de toparse con excremento de Troll, aun así, no dijo nada y se marchó dándoles vía libre para que ingresaran a ver a Draco.

Los chicos ingresaron y Draco estiro sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Hermione, pero esta tenía un semblante bastante serio y no dudo en sermonear al rubio por su imprudencia.

― ¿Qué te paso?― preguntaba la chica preocupada ― ¿Por qué rayos no nos llamaste? ¿Acaso nos marcamos por moda?―

―Estoy bien Granger, no fue nada grave― se limitó a contestar el chico un poco enojado,

― ¿Quién te hizo esto Malfoy?― cuestiono Harry

―Zabinni― no dudo en contestar el chico ―él y los tontos que lo rodean―

―Pero, ¿porque?― pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado de la cama del rubio, ya un poco más calmada

―Porque fui a enfrentarlo, quería saber porque tenía en su poder el libro de lenguas muertas―

― ¡Y mira lo que has conseguido! ¿Qué carajos estabas pensando?―

―Cálmate Hermione ―le atajo Ginny ―además, el hurón está bien, un poco lastimado, pero bien―

― ¿Bien? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran sido ellos? Si te hubieran vuelto a atacar, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testarudo y no confiar en nosotros?―

―Vamos Granger, no creas que te desharás tan fácil de mi―

Los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente sin importarles la presencia de los demás, incluso Ron sintió aquella intensidad con la que Hermione y Draco se observaban, al pelirrojo no le importaba si habían golpeado al hurón, pero al ver la preocupación de la castaña no dudo en acompañarla al igual que los otros dos chicos.

―Creo que nosotros estorbamos― dijo el pelirrojo y sin dedicarles siquiera una mirada a su amigos se retiró. Harry y su novia tampoco estaban de ánimo para soportar lo que la parecer ya era más que evidente y con muecas serias en sus rostros, se marcharon dejando sala a Hermione junto al rubio.

Granger algo apenada y desanimada por sus amigos, sobre todo por Ron, se limitó a seguir regañando a Draco hasta que este tomo de su mano.

―Ya te dije que nada malo me pasara― le recordó él ―además, no pienso dejarte sola para que vuelvas a caer en manos de la comadreja―

―No lo llames así ¿quieres?―

―No, no quiero, pero si tú me lo pides, no le volveré a llamar así…o por lo menos lo intentare―

― ¿Qué es eso?― pregunto ella, observando algunos recipientes pequeños

―Son ungüentos para mis heridas y si no estoy mal, ya debo aplicarme de nuevo―

―Oh, ya veo pero…oye que, ¿Qué haces?― pregunto en cuanto vio que Draco se empezaba a quitar su camisa

―Me duelen mis costillas, tal vez puedas ayudarme u poco― respondió el sonriendo y viendo como el rubor empezaba a parecer en la chica.

Con algo de nervios Hermione empezó a frotar aquellas mezclas sobre el formado pecho de Draco y este simplemente se limitó a observarla logrando intimidarla más. Las suaves manos de la castaña recorrían aquel pecho ancho, también sus hombros aunque en estos no hubieran golpes y finalmente llegaba al rostros del blondo.

―hay algo que me ayudaría más que cualquier ungüento o hechizo―

―y… ¿Qué es?―

―esto― respondió Draco empezando a acercarse a Hermione, aunque cada esfuerzo le doliera hasta el alma, no desaprovecharía cualquier oportunidad. Aquel sabor a fresas nuevamente se mezcló con el de menta, Hermione sentía derrumbarse cada que sus labios tocaban los de Malfoy, y es que no era para menos, el chico demostraba lo cierto de los rumores y era excelente besando, y él cada vez se sorprendía más al notar como la chica sabia tan bien y además también besaba excelente. Era tierna delicada, nada de euforia como si quisiera devorarlo e igualmente así le correspondía. Una aclaración de garganta los separo ¿acaso no podrían estar a solas por un momento? Pasaba por la cabeza del blondo. Siempre eran interrumpidos y si no estuviera tan lastimado de seguro se levantaría y sacaría a patadas a quien cometiera tal imprudencia, sobretodo porque por eso Hermione enseguida se separó de él y roja como un tomate alzo su mirada al igual que Draco ara encontrasen con una sonriente Tonks

―lamento interrumpirlos― se disculpó la chica ―pero, es que Pomfrey nos avisó de tu estado―

― ¿a ustedes?― pregunto sorprendido el rubio

― la verdad, fue a McGonagall, pero como estábamos con Kingsley en su oficina, nos enteramos, por eso he venido a ver cómo te encuentras―

―Pues muy bien hasta hace un momento― se quejó Draco sin ningún pudor

―sí, lo pude notar― respondió riéndole a Hermione

― ¿Por qué están aquí?―trato de cambiar el tema la castaña

―Aún tienen problemas por lo de Lovegood, por eso Pomfrey no regreso, están discutiendo acerca de lo que pueden hacer con la chica― aquello preocupo a Hermione y de paso a Draco por como reaccionaria Theo, parece que lo de la lunática cada vez iba de mal en peor.

―Debo regresar, el "señor ministro" debe estar buscándome, pero tomen― dijo la chica extendiéndoles un trozo de papel

― ¿Qué es esto?― pregunto Hermione

―se los ha enviado Barto, dice que les será de mucha ayuda―

― ¿el concejero del ministro?― cuestiono Malfoy

―así es, pude hablar con él, y créanme, será de mucha ayuda, pronto hare que se reúnan con él―

―Pero…

―no puedo quedarme Hermione a responder más, solo entiende que quiere decirles, en cuanto pueda vendré a ayudarlos― dicho esto la auror se fue regalándoles un guiño de ojo y un "protéjanse" antes de marcharse.

Los chicos una muy incómoda y el otro algo fastidiado, se limitaron a abrir el trozo de papel, pero ninguno de los dos entendía que quería decirles Barto, pues apenas habían plasmadas unas cuantas letras que formaban I.D.L.B.D.S.

Hola espero les agrade este capi, muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia y hare lo posible por actualizar el sábado, besos

Nanaly


	21. Chapter 21

**Poción multijugos **

Draco no entendía que quería decir aquellas letras, ¿Qué rayos les quería dar a entender ese tipo? Pero por su parte la mente de Hermione empezó a trabajar de manera veloz, aquellas iniciales eran más que obvias, empezando por que anteriormente las había visto, la pregunta era ¿Qué podría tener aquel sitio que fuera de su interés?

― ¿Qué carajos quiere decir esto?―

―Creo que, lo mejor será investigar un poco―

―me estas jodiendo, ¿verdad? Granger, no acabamos de traducir el libro y ¿tú ya quieres una nueva labor?―

―solo estoy diciendo que hay que investigar un poco, creo tener idea de saber a qué se refiere Barto con esto, pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué ese lugar?―

―Granger, aunque debo sonar igual a tus queridos guardaespaldas, creo que hemos investigado suficiente, no quiero seguir pegado a la biblioteca, además ¿cómo sabemos que no sea una trampa? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que la persona que se acabó de ir, no es Xtibai? Creo que no le sería muy difícil suplantar a esa auror―

―Tal vez, pero sé que la persona que se acabó de ir, era Tonks―

―Pero, ¿Cómo…

―Sabes, hay rasgos que hacen únicos a las personas, gestos faciales, miradas inclusive su manera de hablar, por más que esa criatura pueda cambiar su apariencia y suplantar a las personas siempre le hará falta las expresiones que caracterizan a los demás. El problema es que a veces nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones y no vemos más allá de lo que nos muestran.

―Como lo que te paso a ti con la…con Weasley―

―Sí. Respondió un poco incomoda―con Harry, nos dejamos llevar por la ira y no pudimos notar que la persona que estaba frente a nosotros, no era Ron, no notamos que le hacía falta sus tantos gestos al hablar, la manera en que sus labios se contraen cuando está preocupado o no entiende nada, eso y el brillo de sus ojos cuando…

―Te ve―completo Draco ya incomodo de como la chica detallaba tanto a la comadreja

―Creo que lo mejor será informarles a los otros acerca de esto― trato de cambiar un poco el tema, elevando el trozo de papel como si Draco no lo hubiera visto.

―Granger, me siento un poco agotado, me gustaría descansar un poco― simplemente quería estar solo, al escucharla hablar de la comadreja, le noto un brillo en su mirada, uno que no aparecía cuando estaba cerca de él, de seguro aun tenia sentimientos por el pelirrojo. Su relación con la castaña apenas comenzaba a desarrollarse, mientras que el tonto Weasley ya tenía bastante recorrido en la vida y el corazón de ella, por eso deseaba aclarar un poco sus ideas, despejar su mente.

Hermione observo hacia la ventana, entendió perfectamente que quería el blondo, pero no podía dejarlo solo, no podía permitir que corriera más riesgos y menos estando así de lastimado, pero para fortuna de los dos, un chico castaño hizo presencia derrumbando el incómodo silencio que había crecido.

―Hola chicos― saludo en cuanto ingreso y ellos simplemente saludaron con gestos de cabeza ―Draco ¿Cómo estás?―

―Podría decirse que un poco mejor―

―Blaise no es más que un cobarde, te dije que no fueras solo― Theo noto el ambiente, vio como la castaña estaba incomoda y mirando hacia la ventana y como el rubio mantenía su mirada perdida ―Creo que…vendré más tarde…

―No―le detuvo Hermione ―por favor, acompaña a Malfoy, no es conveniente que este solo y…yo debo hablar con los otros chicos― Theo miro a Draco y este aún mantenía su mirada perdida así que con un asentamiento de cabeza acepto, permitiendo que la chica se retirara casi que corriendo.

―Déjame solo― pidió el rubio al ver que Theo se estaba acomodando en la camilla del lado

―Sí, así como tú me dejaste solo después de mi pelea con el baño ¿verdad?―

―Lárgate Nott―el chico simplemente estiro sus labios en una sonrisa y se acomodó mejor en la camilla sin importarle la actitud de Malfoy

―sabes Draco― con esto sabía que el aludido tenía sus ojos en él y no estaba equivocado ―siempre me pareció curioso que Granger fuera hija de Muggles, aún me parece extraño que hijos de personas que están en la total ignorancia acerca de la magia y su mundo, hoy en día sean grandes hechiceros e incluso asistan a Hogwarts.

― ¿acaso piensas lo mismo que Voldemort?―

―Por supuesto que no― aseguro el chico mientras llevaba sus manos, tras su cabeza ―solo digo que es extraño e incluso un poco gracioso. Nuestras familias son sangre puras, hemos vivido y crecido rodeados del mundo de la magia y todo lo relacionado a ello y pensar que una persona ajena a todo esto, venga de la nada y nos supere sin ningún problema es algo…hilarante.

―Hasta hace un tiempo me parecía más bien… deplorable, he incluso llegue a detestar a Dumbledore por permitir el ingreso a hijos de Muggles, pero ahora veo que quien estaba mal, era yo. Es de admirar como alguien llega ajeno y en tan poco tiempo memoriza tanta información y trata de adaptarse lo mejor posible a un mundo en donde muchos le tratan de marginar.

―Ella es de admirar― aseguro Theo, observando a Malfoy ―debió ser rechazada en su mundo, por ser diferente, ella poseía magia y ninguno de ellos lo sabía, de seguro solo lograba asustar a quienes estuvieran cerca. No pertenecía a su mundo, pero cuando encontró el nuestro fue rechazada por muchos.

― ¿A dónde quieres llegar Nott?―

―Fuiste uno de los que más la margino y humillo―el rubio empezó a apretar las sabanas entre sus puños ¿Por qué se lo tenía que recordar? ―pero aun así, está aquí, contigo y eso la hace aún más admirable.

El castaño se sentó y dejo caer sus codos sobre sus rodillas, para poder ver de frente a Malfoy quien tenía semblante de quererle romper la cara.

―Draco, Granger no es como una chica cualquiera, y menos para ti, por eso, no la dejes ir. No dudes, actúa y no temas demostrar lo que sientes aun si eres juzgado por eso― tras aquellas palabras observo con nostalgia hacia la ventana recordando a su querida Luna ― no dejes escapar lo que puede ser tu única posibilidad de amar.

Aquella palabra dejo pasmado al blondo "amar" ¿acaso él amaba a Granger? ¿Por eso le dolía pensar que ella aun quería al pelirrojo? Theo también se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos y camino hacia la ventana. Dos serpientes rastreras que se habían enamorado de quienes una vez fueron víctimas de su veneno. Nott no hizo más que dejar a su mente viajar recordando sus inicios con los ojos saltones más hermosos que alguna vez hubiera notado. Mientras Draco siguió cavilando en aquella palabra que no dejaba de rondar su cabeza.

Hermione llego a su sala común en busca de sus amigos, pero no encontró a ninguno. Según le informaron sus otros compañeros, los tres chicos habían llegado de muy mal humor, en cuanto ingresaron por el retrato de la dama gorda se separaron y cada quien tomo por su camino, Ron hacia su habitación, Ginny a la suya y Harry simplemente se devolvió por el camino y se perdió sin decir palabra alguna. En verdad les había parecido extraño, y a Hermione también, sobretodo recordando la discusión de sus dos amigos después del juego acerca de un beso que estaba segura nunca hubo por parte de la pelirroja hacia alguien más.

Pensó en ir en busca de la menor Weasley, pero se abstuvo, al recordar el mal humor que esta podía tener en momentos, así que decidió ir en busca de su mejor amigo, ya que hablar con Ron tampoco era una buena opción en aquel momento. Camino por los pasillos, ¿Dónde podría encontrarlo? De seguro estaría en algún lugar en donde pudiera estar solo y despejar un poco su mente, pero también podría estar buscando a Jonathan, Harry Potter a veces podía llegar a ser muy impulsivo, tal vez contagiado por las actitudes de su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley.

Inicio su búsqueda por el gran castillo, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado ¿Cómo es que todos podían ser tan testarudos? ¿Qué parte de (debemos estar unidos) no entendían? Pareciera que ella fuese la única que tomaba el peligro enserio, pero en verdad le preocupaba lo que les pudiera pasar a ese grupo de necios que tenía por amigos. Paso largo rato buscando al tonto de Harry, pero no logro encontrarlo, su última opción al igual que en su momento le ocurrió a él chico de gafas, fue la cabaña de su gran amigo Hagrid, pero en cuanto puso un pie en las afueras del castillo para dirigirse hasta su destino, el cielo empezó a desplomarse y ni siquiera ella estaba dispuesta a cargar con toda aquella agua, por buscar a Harry, así que con un gran suspiro y desanimada, decidió regresar a su torre, de seguro su amigo estaría bien, de lo contrario sus marcas les hubiesen avisado, aunque a veces Potter y Malfoy podían también parecerse y de seguro él tampoco los llamaría si se encontraba en peligro.

―Son unos tontos― bufo mal humorada y a grandes zancadas se regresó a su torre, el tiempo trascurrió demasiado rápido, en lo que menos pensó ya se había oscurecido, pero sabía que ninguno de sus amigos iría al gran comedor a probar bocado, bueno, tal vez Ron, pero era con el que menos quería hablar en ese momento. Dejando a un lado sus intenciones de ir a ver a Draco, decidió descansar un poco.

En medio de sus intenciones de dormir, pudo escuchar a sus compañeras de cuarto ingresar en el dormitorio con sus absurdas risas, hablaban sobre un chico, pero no le tomo importancia y permitió que Morfeo la envolviera en sus brazos. Despertó repentina mente por un pequeño ruido en su habitación, creyó que tal vez serían las otras chicas, pero en cuanto tuvo la intención de ignorarlo, nuevamente lo escucho, pero esta vez más fuerte.

― ¿Lavender?― susurro, pero absolutamente nadie respondió, ya un poco insegura, decidió poner los pies fuera de la cama y revisar la habitación, y para alivio de ella no encontró nada y las otras chica seguían profundamente dormidas. Nuevamente decidió tomar sitio en su cama, pero en cuanto descorrió las mantas, algo surgió de ellas provocándole un gran susto, pero su grito fue ahogado, por ello nadie despertó, quedo casi que paralizada mientras trataba de regresar a su cuerpo, aun temblaba, pero lo que reconoció en su cama, le alegro el alma, jamás pensó que volvería a ver ese color canela, junto a esa cara aplastada a la que muchos criticaron junto a una enorme cola, definitivamente no había un igual y frente a ella estaba su querido Crookshanks

―Oh…decía con ternura y nostalgia, enseguida lo tomo entre sus brazos, el pobrecillo tiritaba de frio, estaba empapado y con algo atado a su cuello, parecía que alguien le hubiese atado un lazo de color rojo a él, pero en cuanto trato de quitárselo, se sorprendió al ver que junto al lazo venia un trozo de papel con los ingredientes de una poción y algo dibujado, algo que ella no reconoció. Sorprendida por esto guardo el pequeño papel en una de sus gavetas y se dispuso a secar a su gato, poco después, decidió que ya era hora de descansar y dejo al pobre minino dormir junto a ella o más bien cerca de sus pies que fue en donde se acomodó el animal.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo la castaña fue ir a ver a Draco, debía asegurarse de cómo se encontraba y para su alivio el chico estaba perfectamente, e incluso ese día le darían de alta, aun se sentía un ambiente extraño entre ellos, el blondo se sentía un poco más serio y ella ya ni sabía lo que sentía.

― ¿Hablaste con Potter y los pelirrojos?―

―No, no pude hablar con ninguno, pero espero lograrlo antes de la cena―

―Hoy me darán de alta, así que creo que en la noche podemos reanudar la traducción y terminar lo antes posible― ¿acaso ya no quería pasar más tiempo a solas con ella?

-Claro― fue lo único que se limitó a contestar, ¿acaso pensaba volver a ser el mismo de antes? ―Malfoy…yo…

―Granger, creo que lo que tengamos que hablar, lo hablaremos en la noche―Si, parecía que si volvería a ser el mismo de antes, nuevamente frio y alejado ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

En silencio Hermione se acomodó en una silla junto al blondo, quería alejarse del chico, su actitud le dolía, pero no podía pues tampoco quería dejarlo solo, pero el ingreso de una persona en la enfermería la hizo perder la paciencia y decidió que no podría soportar tanto.

―Hola Draco― saludo una tierna voz a la cual el aludido le dedico una sonrisa ―espero no estar incomodando―

―Por supuesto que no, me alegro de verte― respondió viendo de soslayo a Hermione

―Hola Granger― saludo la chica con resignación y frustración a la vez

―Hola Betson― respondió la castaña un tanto incomoda ― creo que llegas en buen momento, yo ya me iba―

Hermione camino hacia la salida mientras pudo observar como la pelinegra se acomodaba junto a Draco en la cama, no acostada pero si logro sentarse junto a él y tomar de su mano, definitivamente era un sínico y ella una ingenua por creer que Draco Malfoy podría sentir algo por ella, una sangre sucia.

El Slytherin más guapo de Hogwarts y la chica que había destronado a Pansy como la serpiente más bella, silenciaron mientras la castaña dejaba notar su enojo, cerrado las grandes puertas fuertemente.

―Granger no es de mi agrado, pero como chica creo que no fue muy bonita tu actitud hacia ella, créeme que lo único que conseguirás así será que ella se canse y se aparte de ti―

―Solo quería que sintiera un poco de lo que siento siempre que esta con sus amigos y ahora también con Nott―

―Vaya que eres celoso―

―Gracias por no tratarla mal―

―créeme, me esfuerzo lo más que puedo, pero solo es por ti―

―te aseguro que llegándolos a conocer mejor te agradaran―

―quieres decir que no solo Granger te agrada, sino también…

―que nadie se entere, ¿bien?―

―Como digas, yo solo venía a ver cómo te encontrabas, por lo que veo, diría que a ti te agrada más la enfermería que tu habitación―

―digamos que últimamente no he tenido muy buena suerte―

―Yo diría que si―con la sola mirada del rubio supo que debía proseguir ―me conociste a mí, y eso es tener muy buena suerte―

―definitivamente estas en la casa correcta de Hogwarts―

―creo que es hora de que me vaya, mi primo debe estar como loco buscándome―

―y después dices que el celoso soy yo―

―No lo entenderías, el simplemente me protege…siempre lo ha hecho, al igual que los demás― con un tierno beso en la mejilla se despidió de Malfoy dejándolo con duda.

Hermione encontró a Harry en su sala común, el chico estaba junto a la chimenea observando la nada, y no había seña de los pelirrojos, por eso aprovecho para hablar con Potter.

―Harry―

―hola Hermione―respondió algo desanimado ― ¿cómo se encuentra Malfoy?―

―bien― respondió algo incomoda ―pero…y tú, ¿cómo estás?― simplemente se quedó callado, aun no entendía como su novia pudo hacer algo así ―Harry, sé que no es mi asunto, pero… aun no entiendo que fue lo que te paso―

―Hermione…es que, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Creí que Jonathan era pasado―

―Harry, él es asunto pasado, ¿Qué paso en el juego de Quidditch?―

―Los vi, ella lo beso, Hermione, lo beso― casi que murmuro, con su mirada perdida como si lo estuviera viendo de nuevo

―No, no Harry. Ginny no beso a nadie, lo único que es cierto y te puedo asegurar es que tú te quedaste como un zombi viendo a Jonathan, ni siquiera notaste cuando la snitch paso cerca de ti― el chico la observo confundido, era lo mismo que le había dicho Ron, y salvo por lo del beso, los demás leones le habían dicho lo mismo, ¿acaso imagino a su novia besando a otro chico? ¿Tan grandes eran sus celos?―Harry, creo que te hechizaron, no creo que haya sido Jonathan, porque no movió sus labios y no lo creo con tan gran habilidad de conjurar mentalmente, de seguro alguien en las gradas quiso ayudar a que perdieran el partido―

― ¿estas segura?― Hermione simplemente asintió con su cabeza, mientras Harry miraba para todas partes como si estuviera asustado ―entonces, creo que debo hablar con Ginny―

―Iré a buscarla― ofreció la castaña dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de su amiga

Mientras eso, Harry no pudo evitar apretar sus puños, definitivamente Lavsge era un tramposo y al parecer no se detendría hasta lograr separarlo de la pelirroja, pero eso sería algo que él no permitiría. Llevando sus manos a su rostro como seña de desesperación, soltó un gran suspiro pensando en que de ahora en adelante debía tener más cuidado con aquellas visiones, pues estaba casi seguro que no sería la última vez, debía descubrir a ese idiota, la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Puedo sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro y aquel aroma lo reconoció enseguida, solo esperaba que su novia ya no estuviera de mal humor.

―creo que, estaré en la biblioteca― se despidió Hermione dejándolos solos, algo cansada, pues tuvo que convencer a Ginny de que aceptara hablar con Potter, esa pelirroja podía llegar a ser muy testaruda.

En cuanto sintieron que estaban solos, Harry tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la guio hasta uno de los sillones en donde se sentaron logrando quedar de frente para observar sus rostros.

―Ginny, yo…

―Harry, creo que esta vez hemos sido los dos unos testarudos, yo por presionarlos tanto para poder ganar el juego y tú por creer que en verdad yo hubiera hecho algo tan horrible―

―Discúlpame, lamento mucho como te trate―

―y yo lamento que Luna no este, para que me rocié de esa agua que tanto me relaja― dijo con una pequeña risa llena de nostalgia ―creo que terminare creyendo en esos famosos Riter´s―

Con una pequeña risa por parte de los dos, su situación nuevamente mejoro, aunque la pelirroja no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría en unos cuantos meses con lo que se convirtió en la piedra de su relación, Jonathan.

Ronald Weasley había salido muy temprano de la sala común de Griffindor, algo extraño para él. Era fin de semana, podía dormir hasta tarde, podida no salir de su cuarto en todo el día, pero realmente se sentía encerrado, no sabía a quién podría decirle sobre el derrumbe de sus sentimientos. Sabía que en partes perdió a su castaña por su actitud, pero pensar que todo pudo haber iniciado por un maldito ser que se hizo pasar por él, le hervía la sangre, ahora solo se podía limitar a sufrir en silencio, pues pudo notar la preocupación de Hermione por el hurón y estaba seguro de que no era por simple lastima. Había algo más, algo que ellos compartían y él simplemente sobraba en el corazón de Granger. Por todo esto no podía estar encerrado en su habitación, su mejor amigo también estaba sufriendo por su hermanita, a veces no entendía la relación de esos dos, pero admitía que los envidiaba, pues pese a todo lo que han pasado aún seguían juntos.

Con su mente lejos, camino por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar cerca de la biblioteca, en cuanto se percató de donde se encontraba, se detuvo y observo hacia todas partes. Lo más seguro es que su subconsciente lo haya llevado hasta ese lugar, esperando poder ver a Hermione, pero al ver salir una pequeña, probablemente de segundo año de la biblioteca con un muy mal semblante, decidió ingresar.

El ambiente era extraño, demasiado. Había más alumnos de los habituales en fin de semana, la mayoría eran de primer año hasta cuarto. En cuanto lo vieron ingresar todas las miradas se centraron en él, incluso la de la señora Prince. Sin importar todo esto, el pelirrojo ingreso aún más, se acercó hasta los primeros estantes en donde tomo un libro simulando leerlo. Algunos volvieron a sus lecturas, otros seguían observando a Weasley, pero cuando logro ver que entre los alumnos se paseaba lo que reconoció como la niña rubia sin ojos a la que tanto temía, no lo dudo y enseguida huyo de allí.

Corrió fuera de la biblioteca, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Acaso solamente él podía ver a esa niña? Pues los demás chicos parecían muy tranquilos. Mientras corría choco con alguien.

―Auch….

― ¡Hermione!

―Ron, ¿Qué pasa?

―ven debemos irnos― decía el tomando la mano de la castaña

― ¿Qué? Ron…

―Solo sígueme― le pidió él y ella sin más preguntas le hizo caso.

Llegaron a un aula vacía en donde ingresaron y el pelirrojo enseguida tomo su varita, observando la puerta como si en algún momento fuera a ingresar algo por ella.

―Ron…llamaba Hermione en voz baja ― ¿qué sucede?―

―Espera― fue lo único que se limitó a contestarle, Hermione intuyendo que algo malo sucedería no dudo y también tomo su varita. De pronto la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, Weasley con una mano cubría a Hermione y con la otra seguía en guardia. Los corazones de los chicos latían demasiado rápido, mientras lentamente algo hacia acto de presencia.

― ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!― quedaron totalmente sorprendidos al ver aparecer a Swan frente a ellos, Ron juraba que aquella niña había ido tras él, pero al parecer se equivoco

―Profesor― respondió Hermione mientras Ron observaba al hombre con desconfianza ―Es que…

―No me importa. No quiero saber qué demonios hacían encerrados en un aula apartada― Hermione algo dudosa, lo miro ¿en verada era Swan? Ron por su parte aun no bajaba su varita, no podía confiarse, mientras Hermione apretada la suya con fuerza. ―Lárguense, si no quieren restarle puntos a su casa―

Sin dar las espaldas al profesor, los dos chicos abandonaron el aula, aun en guardia por si algo inesperado se presentaba, pero antes de girar por el pasillo la voz de Swan los hizo detenerse y pasar un escalofrió en la espalda del pelirrojo.

―Aun no entiendo por qué Weasley, pero parece que eres una de las prioridades de esa niña rubia, así que te sugiero no deambules solo por los pasillos del castillo― dicho esto el profesor se marchó dejando a uno de los chicos asustado y a la otra confundida.

Hermione observo al pelirrojo y este le correspondió la mirada y se limitó a responderle con un "te lo contare después" y sin más palabras, tomándola de la mano la llevo hasta la sala común de Griffindor, en donde se sintió más tranquilo.

―Hola chicos― saludo Harry en cuanto los vio ingresar, mientras Ginny observo las manos de ellos entre lazadas, Hermione enseguida se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y este algo incómodo se sentó junto a su amigo.

Un silencio los embargo por un momento mientras los demás alumnos que estaban en la sala se retiraban dejando solos a los cuatros leones.

―Chicos― llamo Ron en cuanto estuvieron solos ―creo que debemos adelantarnos a Valquiria―

― ¿de qué hablas?― cuestiono Harry. Ron simplemente observo a su hermana y esta trago saliva sabiendo lo que su hermano diría

―Creo que ya están buscando al heredero de nuestra familia―

―Ron― llamo Hermione preocupada ―acaso tú…

―no, pero parece que ellos no lo saben―

― ¿entonces quién es?― pregunto Harry

―De nuestra familia habían dos herederos, Harry ― respondió Ginny ―ahora solo queda uno―

―Debemos encontrar a George antes que ellos― completo Ron

Draco fue dado de alta, y lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia las mazmorras, quería poder darse un baño y después buscar a los leones, necesitaba saber qué demonios quería decir aquellas letras que les envió Barto.

Después de estar totalmente pulcro como siempre, nuevamente salió de las mazmorras en busca de los leones, pero el problema era si ellos estaban en su sala común, ¿cómo los llamaría? Por el camino pudo ver a Pansy pasear entre los pasillos con un libro que reconoció en sus manos, ¿para qué demonios quería ella ese libro? Pensó en seguirla, pero de seguro Blaise y los demás chicos estarían cerca y si lo descubrían lo mandarían nuevamente a la enfermería y era lo que menos quería. Dejando atrás a la morena y llego al retrato de la dama gorda en donde con una sonrisa en su rostros llevo su mano izquierda hacia su hombro derecho y poco después salieron los leones que necesitaba corriendo y con cara de preocupados, una la cual cambiaron a enojo en cuanto vieron que quien los llamo estaba frente a ellos sano y salvo.

― ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?!― espeto Ron con enojo

―necesitaba hablar con ustedes y no sabía de qué otra forma podría llamarlos― respondió el aludido cruzado de brazos

―Escupe Malfoy― pidió Harry también enojado

― ¿estás seguro Potter? ¿Aquí en donde todos nos puedan escuchar?―

Tratando de evitar algún inconveniente los chicos caminaron en busca de la sala de los menesteres, mientras una nerviosa Hermione apretaba sus dedos pensando en cómo hablar con Draco antes de que él lo hiciera con sus amigos. En el camino Theo los alcanzo, el pobre pensó lo mismo que los leones y corrió buscando a Draco, imaginando que estaba en peligro, pero a diferencia de los demás simplemente se echó a reír en cuanto vio al blondo perfectamente acompañado.

―habla Malfoy― nuevamente dijo Potter en cuanto ingresaron a la sala de los menesteres, pero en cuanto el blondo abrió su boca para preguntar, Hermione se le adelanto

―lo que Malfoy quiere decirles, es que, ya casi terminamos con la traducción― Draco elevo una ceja mientras observaba a Granger, ¿y ahora que le picaba? ―de ser posible en una semana tendremos una lista con las familias que aún tienen herederos― completo la chica

―de lo que han traducido― preguntaba Ginny ― ¿algunos de los chicos de esas familias estudian en Hogwarts?―

―La verdad es que si― respondió Hermione observando a Draco

―Parece que valquiria nos está tomando ventaja― aseguro el blondo ― varios de los herederos que están en Hogwarts han empezado a tomar actitudes extrañas―

―Las vacaciones están cerca― por primera vez hablo Nott ―creo que será la oportunidad de tomar ventaja sobre Valquiria―

―O será él quien nos tome ventaja― contradijo Harry ―nosotros, debemos viajar en las vacaciones― comunico observando a sus amigos ― así que creo que dependerá de ustedes dos mantener vigilado el castillo―

―Espera Potter― protesto Draco empezando a enojarse ― ¿Qué quieres decir con "debemos viajar"? tú y quienes más―

―Nosotros Malfoy― respondió Ron victorioso ―y por supuesto Hermione― Draco observo a la castaña y esta simplemente miraba el suelo, un gran enojo lo embargo ¿así que pasaría las vacaciones de viaje con la comadreja?

―perfecto, vayan y disfruten de sus vacaciones, no los necesitamos― espeto furioso Malfoy y tras esta palabras se marchó, dejando un incómodo silencio.

―Nott, trata de mantener vigilado a Malfoy. No es conveniente que este solo y nosotros debemos salir del país― le hablo Harry a Theo mientras este simplemente asentía

―hare todo lo que pueda, pero no prometo nada, ya conocen como es de necio―

―Theo― llamo Hermione al chico en cuanto este quiso retirarse ―necesito hablar contigo― sus amigos la miraron extrañados por eso improviso ―es…sobre la traducción, creo que entre nosotros podemos adelantar un poco ahora, ya que Malfoy no está de humor―

―Sí, tienes razón―apoyo la pelirroja ―vamos chicos, creo que sería bueno que comiéramos algo―

―Nott― le llamo Potter ― no confió en ti, pero sé que no permitirás que le suceda nada a Hermione, ¿verdad?― el castaño sonrió un poco ante la honestidad de san Potter

―Por supuesto, créeme, no solo ustedes me matarían si algo le pasara― era obvio a quien más se refería ―en cuanto terminemos la regresare sana y salva― con una última mirada de sentencia por parte del pelirrojo y también de Harry los chicos se retiraron dejando solos a Nott y Granger.

―Theo, necesito preguntarte algo―

―Lo siento Granger, pero solo tengo ojos para Luna, además creo que Draco me mataría― respondió agraciado

―Es enserio― regaño ella― toma― dijo entregándole el papel que les había enviado Barto―el consejero del ministro nos lo ha enviado―

― ¿Estas segura?―

―Theo, que puede tener el Instituto de la brujas de salen que nos pueda interesar―

―Mucho Granger, más de lo que te imaginas―

― ¿Tiene algo que ver con el heredero de tu familia?―

―No te puedo decir más, sabes que estoy bajo el juramento, pero será mejor que vayan-

― ¿Qué? Estamos hablando de Norte América―

―Lo sé, y también se quién puede ir contigo―

―No creo que sea buena idea―

―Granger, lo que no es buena idea es que viajen por medio de métodos mágicos, y si hablamos de los Muggles creo que no es nada económico viajar al otro lado del mar o ¿me equivoco?―

―No, no te equivocas, pero es un instituto de chicas, no creo que permitan que Draco ingrese así sin más―

― ¿has escuchado de la poción multijugos? Además creo que sería bueno para su relación que estuvieran un tiempos solos-

―Relaci…

―Vamos, creo que es hora de que regreses con tus compañeros, yo debo buscar a Draco, de seguro ahora él debe ser quien este peleando con el baño― Hermione lo miro confusa, no entendía una sola palabra de lo último que dijo el chico ―olvídalo, solo trata de estar aquí después de la cena, yo me encargare de que Malfoy venga― y dicho esto se dispuso a llevar a la chica sana y salva con sus amigos.

Harry y los hermanos Weasley ingresaron al gran comedor, muchos chicos se encontraban allí, y para sorpresa de los leones también se encontraba Anna, a quien pudieron identificar aún bajo el gorro de su túnica. La chica estaba en la mesa de las serpientes, junto a ella se encontraba su primo que parecía no quererla dejar sola por un minuto y también otro chico de Slytherin del cual aún no conocían su nombre.

―es la primera vez que la veo en el comedor― hablo Ginny

― ¿Creen que sea una veela?― pregunto Ron observando a la chica como si esta fuese lo único en el panorama

―Tal vez― respondió Harry sin apartar su vista de la azul de la chica, una mirada llena de rencor por parte de ella e intriga por parte de él. Anna aparto su mirada de la de Harry y se puso en pie para salir del comedor acompañada de su primo y el otro chico de Slytherin, pero no sin que antes los alcanzaran el chico de Ravenclaw al cual reconocieron como Dustin Lerner, el chico que narro el juego ante las águilas, también Heleen la chica de Hufflepuff que por la forma en que esta unía su mano a la de Philip y todo los sucesos anteriores, supieron que era su novia y por último se unió un chico de Griffindor del cual no sabían su nombre pero si lo habían visto en anteriores ocasiones.

―aun no lo entiendo― hablo Ginny mientras servía un poco de jugo ― ¿cómo es que un Griffindor puede juntarse con serpientes?― Ron y Harry la observaron elevando una ceja cada uno ―es que, nuestro caso es distinto, ha sido por fuerza mayor…pero él―

―Se comportan de manera sospechosa―alego Harry

― ¿Creen que ellos eran los chicos a los que se refería Swan?―cuestiono Ron

―No, algo me dice que esos chicos están muy lejos de ser una molestia para el jefe de la casa de Slytherin―completo Potter

En silencio, pudieron comer hasta quedar satisfechos, en especial Ron, poco después, Theo llego con Granger cumpliendo con lo prometido de entregarla sana y salva y después se marchó en busca del blondo que de seguro estaría destrozando todo a su paso.

― ¿Han visto a Neville?― pregunto Hermione en cuanto se sentó junto a sus amigos y estos negaron con su cabeza ―donde creen que pueda estar―casi susurro

―tal vez en el invernadero o en la biblioteca― sugirió Ginny

―en la biblioteca de seguro no está―

― ¿Por qué lo dices Ron?―

―Harry, en la biblioteca estaba la niña rubia que vimos con Ginny la otra noche, se paseaba entre los alumnos y todos ellos tenían un comportamiento extraño, incluso Prince―

―y… ¿ellos no la miraban?―pregunto Potter

―al parecer no. Por eso te tome de la mano y no permití que ingresaras ―completo observando a la castaña ―creo que lo mejor será que no vayas sola a la biblioteca―

―lo mejor será mantenernos juntos, no estar solos en ningún momento, por lo menos mientras llegan las vacaciones―concluyo Harry

Con aquella nueva casi orden, los chicos pasaron el resto del día, en ningún momento se quedaron solos, siempre estuvieron acompañados entre ellos para evitar inconvenientes ya que por lo visto Hogwarts estaba casi que tomado por Valquiria. Pudieron notar la extraña actitud de varios alumnos, profesores e incluso Hagrid, quien los evadió en cuanto fueron a visitarlo en su cabaña.

Al caer la noche las chicas se despidieron y se perdieron en sus habitaciones, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en cómo podría escapar para encontrarse con Draco. De seguro a sus amigos no les haría gracia dejarla salir sola y menos en la noche, pero estaba segura de que Theo pudo convencer al rubio de encontrarse y no quería fallar. Espero un poco, pero parecía que los dos chicos querían pasar la noche vigilando, pues no daban señal de querer irse a dormir, sin más que hacer, se dirigió en busca de su única opción, Ginny.

― ¿Qué pasa Hermione?― pregunto la pelirroja en cuanto vio a su amiga frente a la puerta de su habitación

―Ginny, necesito de tu ayuda―

Ron y Harry se dispusieron a jugar ajedrez, en verdad estaban muy preocupados como para dormir enseguida. Ya llevaban más de seis juegos y en cuanto iban a comenzar nuevamente con otro, la voz de la pelirroja los detuvo.

― ¿no piensan descansar?― les regaño ―mañana no quiero tener que cargar con un par de zombis somnolientos―

―Solo será un juego más Ginny―

―Ningún juego más Ronald― la chica camino hacia ellos y sin importarle las muecas de los chicos empezó a guardar el ajedrez ― y tu Harry Potter, será mejor que te retires ya a dormir sino quieres tener problemas―

Los chicos, el primero callado y tal vez asustado ante los regaños de su novia y el segundo refunfuñando por lo bajo, se perdieron en su habitación. Poco después de eso una castaña hizo acto de presencia, tratando de no hacer ruido.

―Gracias― le susurro a la pelirroja

―No tan rápido― le detuvo Ginny ―no te arriesgues demasiado, si algo extraño pasa, no dudes en llamarnos y por favor, no tardes ¿quieres?― definitivamente su segundo nombre no venía en vano "Molly Weasley" cada vez se parecía más a ella. Con una sonrisa en seña de acuerdo, la castaña salió por el retrato mientras Ginny tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, preocupada por su amiga, pero esperando que todo le saliera bien.

Con total precaución, pudo llegar a la sala de los menesteres, extraño que no haya tenido inconvenientes en el camino, pero favorable. Solo esperaba que Draco y Theo aun estuvieran allí, en cuanto ingreso, sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la apretaba fuertemente contra el cuerpo.

― ¿por qué tardaste tanto?― le susurro Draco abrazándola ―creí que algo te había pasado―

―Ron y Harry no se querían ir a dormir―

― ¿y tú debiste cantarles una nana?―

―Malfoy, hemos quedado en que ninguno puede estar solo así que lo mas seguro es que no me hubieran permitido venir―

―No lo vuelvas a hacer, me diste un gran susto― lentamente la separo de él y la miro a los ojos ―No soportaría si algo malo te sucediera― sin importar más, sus bocas se buscaron, aunque estaban enojados entre ellos, el susto de perder al otro fue más fuerte y simplemente sentían la necesidad tenerse cerca

― ¿en dónde está Theo?― pregunto Hermione en cuanto se separaron un poco

―ya era tarde, creímos que no vendrías y le dije que regresara a las mazmorras―

―Malfoy…

―Granger, discúlpame por cómo te trate en la mañana― la chica simplemente lo observó confundida ―no fue nada amble de mi parte, pero solo quería que supieras como me siento cada vez que estas cerca de tus amigos y ahora con Nott, a quien llamas por su nombre―

―Yo…

―Dime que no es verdad, dime que no te iras de viaje con la comadreja―

―´la verdad es que si, si pensaba ir de viaje con ellos― Draco soltó de su agarre a Hermione y llevo su mano a su cien, pero algo resonó en su cabeza

― ¿pensabas?―

―así es, pero pude conversar con Theo y hemos decidido que lo mejor será que en las vacaciones viajemos a Norte América―

― ¿Viajemos? ¿A Norte América?―

―sí. La chica le paso el papelito con las letras I.D.L.B.D.S ―Instituto de las brujas de Salen, hay algo allí que al parecer es de nuestro interés, y cuando digo viajemos, estoy hablando de tu y…yo―

― ¿Tu y Yo? ¿Solo nosotros?―

―así es, pero debemos preparar todo antes de las vacaciones, se supone que Theo estaría presente cuando te lo dijera―

―entonces, el muy idiota se estaba riendo de mí, cuando veníamos, no paraba de sonreír― recordó el rubio con algo de gracia

―Debemos hablar con Tonks, para que nos ayude a ingresar al instituto, y también debemos…pero no pudo continuar por que los labios del rubio callaron los suyo ―Malfoy― otro beso por parte de él, en verdad estaba feliz, podría pasar unos días solo con la castaña―Malfoy, creo que… el rubio, ya experto en las artes del amor, empezó a acariciar las piernas de Granger sobre los vaqueros de esta, la chica empezó a sentirse algo nerviosa, pero a la vez deseosa. Los labios de Draco empezaron a bajar por el cuello de su acompañante, mientras esta le daba paso sin ningún impedimento. Los dos querían una misma cosa, pero uno de ellos aun era dominado por sus nervios ―creo que lo mejor será que me vaya― finalizo Hermione apartándose del blondo

―No. Dijo el tras un suspiro― no es seguro que regreses sola―

―Pero tampoco es seguro que tú regreses solo―

―entonces solo queda una solución―Hermione lo observo mientras el elevaba una ceja acaso―Pasaremos la noche aquí―

―No creo que sea buena idea―

―no te preocupes, no te hare nada…aun―

―¡Oye!

Sin más, Draco acomodo la sala, para que pudieran descansar, sobre un sillón viejo, pudieron acomodarse aunque Hermione, separo sus cuerpos por la manta que los cubría, sin importarle los pucheros del blondo. Lo que compartieron fue la alegría de poder pasar la noche juntos, aunque ese término tenía distintos significados para los dos, ambos estaban contentos con aquel resultado.

―Descansa Granger―

―Descansa Draco― con una sonrisa el rubio abrazo más a Hermione pegándola a su cuerpo y es que su nombre en voz de ella se escuchaba tan bien, que deseo poderlo escuchar siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny n dudo en regañar a Hermione por no regresar, pero también quiso saber qué cosas se quedó haciendo con Draco Malfoy en la noche, y con un simple "dormir" Hermione pudo esquivarla y prepararse para sus clases.

Los días transcurrieron, la situación en el castillo cada vez estaba peor. Muchos alumnos ya casi ni hablaban, parecían zombis, las chicas alrededor de Jonathan aumentaban y extrañamente eran lideradas por Hannah y Pansy quienes parecían compartir decimado tiempo, al igual que Blaise y los otros chicos con el Revenclaw.

Las vacaciones de diciembre llegaron y todos estaban preparados para marchar, Theo y Hermione decidieron encontrarse poco antes de que todos los alumnos empezaran a abordar el tren.

― ¿Esta lista Granger?―

―sí, pero ¿quién es la chica?―

―yo me ocupare de eso―

―Escucha Nott, no quiero que sea una chica gorda y fea― sentencio el rubio uniéndose a la conversación

―No te preocupes, tu solo bebe la poción a la hora indicada, la chica ingresara en el compartimiento y tendrá que tocarla―

― ¿de dónde diantres as sacado esta poción?―

―Digamos que…me gusta experimentar un poco―

― ¡que!―

―Draco, solo has lo que Theo te dice, todo resultara bien―

Durante su tiempo libre, Theodore se concentró en preparar una poción con la cual se pueda tomar la forma de una persona solo con tocarla, y por un tiempo indefinido, el problema era que solo era teoría ya que Draco sería su primer conejillo de indias, a decir verdad de él y de Hermione quien ayudo al castaño con la investigación y la preparación, solo esperaban que dos cabezas si piensen mejor que una.

Mientras Draco, buscaba un compartimiento libre a la espera de que la chica designada por Theo apareciera, Hermione se reunió con sus amigos para darles una noticia, que en verdad le era dolorosa por ser solamente mentiras.

―Hola chicos― saludo en cuanto los encontró ― ¿en dónde está Ginny?―

―Fue con Lavender por algo, no tardara―respondió Ron

―Chicos, debo informarles algo―

― ¿Qué pasa?― preguntó Harry preocupado

―No podré ir con ustedes―

― ¿De qué hablas Hermione?―

―Ron, debo ir a Paris, mis padres solían viajar por esta época allí y quiero ir a probar suerte―

―Pues entonces vamos todos―

―No Harry, ustedes deben buscar a George, yo…iré con Nott―

― ¿Nott?― preguntaron los chicos en unísono

―Así es, él no tiene con quien pasar las vacaciones así que me acompañara, pero solo será por una semana, después los alcanzare en la madriguera―

― ¿estas segura?―dudo Harry

―Completamente―

Sabían que no podían hacerla cambiar de opinión, y en verdad ellos también necesitaban encontrar pronto al gemelo.

―creo que…iré a buscar a Ginny―Hermione salió dejando a sus amigos, en verdad le dolió mentirles así, pero por ahora lo mejor es que ellos no se enteren de Las brujas de Salen.

En cuanto Hermione, llego al compartimiento en donde se encontraba el rubio, se sorprendió al ver a Ginny con cara de enojo y Malfoy desmayado mientras un nervioso Theo los observaba.

― ¿Qué pasa?―

―Nada― se apresuró a responder Theo

―Ginny…la chica parecía realmente enojada, ¿acaso habrá discutido con Malfoy? Pero pese a que Hermione le llamara, ella no contestaba y guiada por Theo se retiró dejándola con dudas.

El viaje termino, Malfoy aún seguía dormido o desmayado, lo que fuera y Ginny aún se negaba a decir una palabra, solo miraba a todos con rencor. Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y con la ayuda de Nott pudo llevar al blondo hasta el aeropuerto, allí ya Draco despertó, pero al parecer confundido.

― ¿Que paso con la poción?―le pregunto Hermione a Theo

―Parece que no ha funcionado, debes idear la manera de que Draco pueda ingresar al instituto siendo él―

―E algo difícil, pero ya veremos que hacer― tras una corta despedida, los chicos abordaron el avión, y Draco aún seguía algo confundido. Durante el vuelo, Hermione se quedó dormida y n dudo en recostar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, pero con las horas una voz que le era familiar la despertó.

―Hermione―llamaban una y otra vez hasta que la castaña despertó

―¿Draco?―

―No, Hermione, soy yo Ginny―

―¿Qué?― era cierto la voz que salía del rubio era de Ginevra, pero entonces…

―¡Te lo advierto Potter, no te atrevas a ponerme uno de tus asquerosos dedos encima!― sentenciaba el cuerpo de Ginny con la voz de Draco a l que un sorprendido Harry detuvo el beso que pensaba darle a su novia.

**Hola, les regalo este capi, espero y les agrade. Mil gracias a quienes siguen leyendo la historia, tratare de actualizar pronto, besos**

**Nanaly :D **


	22. Chapter 22

La madriguera y el ego de un Huron

Para poder ingresar al instituto de las brujas de Salem, Hermione presento sus credenciales "falsificadas" de periodista provenientes de Inglaterra que laboraban para el quisquilloso. En un principio la directora del instituto Cala Goode no estaba de acuerdo en dejar a Draco deambular por los corredores del instituto, pero siendo consciente de que Hermione no podría sola con el trabajo del articulo acerca del lugar, había permitido el ingreso de dos enviados por el ministerio de magia de Londres, "gracias a Barto" por esto decidió permitir que el chico también ingresara, pero no podía quedarse a dormir allí, por lo tanto los dos debían hospedarse en el pueblo mágico de Salem y allí estaban pasando su primera noche.

―Hermione, aun no entiendo porque querías hacer esto a nuestras espaldas ¿acaso pensabas pasar unos días sola con el hurón?― Ginny ya estaba al tanto del viaje que pretendían hacer la pareja, y aun que Hermione le había dicho que fue sugerencia de Barto y Theo, la chica seguía dudando del verdadero motivo ―se honesta, su relación ya quiere pasar a algo más…serio ¿verdad?―

―Ginny, es solo que ustedes debían ir en busca de George y no quería que se detuvieran solo por esto y si les decía que pensaba viajar sola con Draco, ¿crees que Ron y Harry lo hubieran permitido?―

―Tal vez Ron no, pero a Harry yo lo hubiera podido convencer―bajo esa mirada picara Hermione prefirió no indagar por qué lo decía

―lo mejor será que descanses, mañana hay que estar temprano en el instituto y antes debemos tratar de comunicarnos con Tonks así que vamos a despertar muy, muy de mañana―

Con un simple "descansa" las chicas se dispusieron a dormir, aunque el administrador del hotel le pareció extraño en un principio que dos jóvenes quisieran compartir habitación pudiendo caer en tentaciones, Hermione lo convenció después de decir que eran novios y que pronto se casarían dejando a una sorprendida Ginny, quien no podía pronunciar palabra alguna por el tono de niña de su voz, así que pudieron lograr hospedarse en la misma habitación sin problema alguno.

― ¿Y porque querías tomar la apariencia de Ginny?― preguntaba un enojado Harry, pero su voz debía ser controlada para que Ronald no lo escuchara

―No quería la apariencia de la pelirroja, se supone que Theo llevaría a una chica para tomar su apariencia, pero tu novia ingreso como loca y antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer algo sentí la palma de su mejilla en mi rostro y paso…

―Si Ginny te abofeteo debió ser por algo ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?―

―Potter, no le hice nada, ya te dije que ingreso como una loca y me abofeteo, después quedamos inconscientes, pero yo desperté primero y antes de que ella lo hiciera, Nott la desmayo y a mí me lanzo un hechizo que me impedía hablar―

― ¿y porque lo hizo?―

―Solo dijo que lo sentía, pero que no podía tener contratiempos y debía ir pronto con Lovegood―

―Cuando lo vea le partiré la cara― espeto Harry y por primera vez y tal vez única Draco dijo "estoy de acuerdo contigo"

Se dirigían hacia el ministerio para que Tonks los ayudase a llegar pronto a George, según lo que la chica investigo, el gemelo había ido hacia Alemania, la última vez que lo habían visto había sido en Huswy un pueblo mágico ubicado en Sajonia. Estaban en el callejón Diagon comprando algunas cosas que les hacía falta y mientras Ron ingresaba en sortilegios Weasley, el par de "novios" aprovechaba para pensar que hacer.

―No puedo ir con ustedes Potter, ¿has pensado en que hará la comadreja si se entera de que soy yo?―

―Si, además de que sería muy riesgoso si surge algún inconveniente―

―lo mejor será que vayan ustedes, yo me quedare e algún hotel o…

―No.

― ¿No? ¿Entonces tienes una mejor idea?―

―Pues no sé si será mejor, pero creo que debes fingir que estas enfermo―

―enfermo ¿para qué?―

―Para que vayamos a la madriguera―

―No, no, no de ningún modo pienso pisar esa casa―

―pues es eso o que Ron se entere de todo y él y sus padres te lleven a San mungo sin contar que haría todo por ir en busca de Ginny―

― ¿y tú porque no estas como loco buscándola?―

―por qué esta con Hermione y lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que logren investigar un poco, además solo será una semana, una semana que no pienso dejarte solo con el cuerpo de mi novia―

―Bien chicos, parece que lo que ha investigado Tonks es cierto y George esta en Alemania, hace unos días envió unos dulces desde allí junto a una postal― les interrumpió Ron con la postal en las manos y algunos dulces ―Es lo que me ha dicho Alfred, al parecer el pobre desea que mi hermano vuelva pronto ya que no puede solo con la tienda―

―Bien pues ¿Qué esperamos?― dijo Harry mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos a Draco en su mano para que entendiera.

―Primero debemos ir a…Ginny ¿estás bien?― Ron vio cómo su hermana tocaba su cabeza y empezaba a perder un poco el equilibrio; la verdad es que Draco era muy bueno sobreactuando y si debía hacerlo en ese instante, el que tuviera el cuerpo de la mini Weasley no lo detendría.

― ¡Ginny!― llamo un "preocupado" Potter mientras sostenía a la chica que al parecer se encontraba muy débil.

― ¿Qué le ha pasado?―

―No lo sé, estaba quejándose de un dolor de cabeza, pero dijo que todo estaría bien―

―Llevémosla a san mungo―

― ¡No!

― ¿No? ¿Pero porque?―

―Creo que lo mejor será llevarla a la madriguera, seguro es una gripe―

―Pero…y el viaje, Tonks nos está esperando―

―Lo sé y realmente lo siento, pero creo que en las condiciones de Ginny no es prudente que viaje y la verdad no quiero dejarla sola―

―Harry ¿me estas diciendo que debo viajar solo a Alemania?―

―Ron, hay que encontrar a George antes que valquiria…

―Llamemos a mis padres que vengan por ella―

―Lo siento Ron, pero…―simplemente completo negando con su cabeza a lo que el pelirrojo asintió

―Cuídala, en cuanto llegue a Alemania, les informare― y diciéndole un "que te mejores" a Ginny, Ronald Weasley fue en busca de su hermano.

― ¿Y ahora que Potter?―

―Creo que solo podremos ir a la madriguera―

Y con una mueca de fastidio y enojo en el rostro de Malfoy, los chicos se dirigieron hacia el hogar que el blondo tanto desprecio en su vida "La madriguera"

A la mañana siguiente las chicas decidieron ir en busca de una manera de comunicarse con Tonks, desafortunadamente no había manera alguna, el correo más rápido llegaría en unos tres días a Inglaterra y para ese entonces ellas creían ya estar regresando así que decidieron esperar y dejar que los chicos se las arreglaran como pudieran.

― ¿Y con esto tendré la voz de Malfoy?― pregunto Ginny al ver un líquido viscoso que Hermione había preparado

―No la voz de él, pero por lo menos sonaras como un chico, lo cual nos puede ser útil―

Con una mueca de asco y tratando de no olfatear la poción, Ginny se bebió del líquido, aunque no pudo con todo el contenido del vaso, momentos después se giró hacia Hermione y con una voz de chico le dijo

―Linda, ¿qué piensas hacer esta noche?―las chicas rieron por el comentario y después de estar preparadas, se dirigieron hacia el instituto.

Pr razones de seguridad siempre eran llevadas por un hombre en una carreta, el sitio tenía un toque del antiguo Salem, ellas no podían saber el camino, solo se les permitía ver después de llegar al instituto. Siempre quedaban encantadas, pues el sitio no era muy grande pero tampoco pequeño, era del tamaño ideal, eran varias instalaciones, a decir verdad parecían más bien casas antiguas, tres para ser exactos, eran grandes de color blanco y techo verde algo anticuado pero admirable.

En cuanto bajaron de la carreta, notaron como esta desaparecía entre los árboles que rodeaban el camino, según lo que les había dicho la directora, tenían un día por casa para hacer entrevistas y completar el artículo, así que aquel día se centraría en la primera, una cuyo emblema de la puerta era un gato negro.

Al ingresar lo primero que encontraron fue la estancia, parecía un hogar, uno muy grande, caminaron contemplando varios cuadros hermosos, todos ellos de mujeres de seguro antiguas hechiceras destacadas del instituto. Unas grandes escaleras en forma de caracol en el costado derecho llevaban hacia el segundo piso en donde según uno de los cuadros, era el dormitorio. Lo único que les indicaba otro camino era un puerta la cual al abrir les enseño un pasillo lleno de un sin número de ellas.

― ¿Y ahora?― pregunto Ginny, mientras la castaña analizaba las posibilidades. Podrían ir de puerta en puerta, pero perderían mucho tiempo y de seguro interrumpiría muchas clases, así que decidió que lo mejor era esperar aunque no supiera muy bien en dónde.

―Decima puerta, a la izquierda― le sugirió el cuadro de una chica rubia con ropas del antiguo Salem

―Gracias― respondió Hermione, mientras la chica le regalaba un giño a lo que creía que era Draco, algo que molesto un poco a la castaña.

Al ingresar a la puerta indicada, encontraron el comedor, era enorme y muy hermoso, muy adecuado para el gusto de las chicas. A diferencia de Hogwarts este no se dividía en cuatro grandes mesas, sino que eran varias pequeñas, como si de un restáurate elegante se tratara, adornando las paredes con cortinas danzantes como si el viento las moviera aunque no había de dónde. El piso era de marquesinas de cristal con un hermoso azulado proviniendo de él, como si entre el cielo y el mar te encontraras, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, aun observando cada detalle y como chicas que eran les encantaba.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, casi tres, observaron como las chicas empezaban a ingresar, se percataron que los uniformes variaban de acuerdo a el grado de las chicas; las más pequeñas vestían con una falda negra con bordes blancos que les llegaba hasta su estómago en donde era ajustada por tres botones dorados, llevaba tirantes encima de la blusa blanca y finalizaba con hermoso moño en la parte de atrás. Las de grados medianos, cambiaban era más sencillo, falda negra con recuadros blancos, blusa blanca y un corbatín del mismo color que las faldas, finalizando las chicas de grado superior, llevaban una blusa con cuello alto, encaje en el centro hombreras infladas, también banca, falda negras demasiado cortas para el gusto de Hermione y envidia de Ginny, un listón atado como moño en el cuello cuyas puntas sueltas llegaban hasta el estómago de las chicas, y algo que tenían todos los curso, medias negras y zapatos del mismos color, sus capas eran de abrochar al cuello y solo poseían gorro ya que no tenía mangas.

―No lo puedo creer― decía Ginny con vos de chico olvidando que poseía el cuerpo del rubio ―se ven muy sexis―

―Gracias guapo― respondió una de las chicas pasando junto a él y acariciando su mentó.

En ese momento Hermione se percató de que todas miraban a Draco y murmuraban, bueno a Ginny, y siendo así, definitivamente estaba agradecida de que el blondo no allá ido con ella a aquel lugar lleno de chicas sexis esperando la oportunidad de caerle al rubio.

Iniciaron con su "entrevista para el articulo del quisquilloso" Ginny sugirió iniciar con las chicas pequeñas, ya que las mayores la intimidaban, ahora empezaba a entender el ego del rubio, pues parecía que todas cayeran a sus pies tan solo por una mirada.

―Hola pequeña―saludo Hermione a una niña rubia de cabello corto, hasta sus hombros, la pequeña se mostraba algo distraída, pero les devolvió el saludo ―¿Dime, cuál es tu nombre?―

La pequeña la miro y sonrió, parcia entretenida observando los rizos de Hermione

―eres muy bonita― Hermione le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, mientras la pequeña ahora se enfocaba en Ginny ―te ves mejor como chica―

Las dos quedaron pasmadas, ¿mejor como chica? ¿Acaso ella sabía que Draco en realidad era Ginny? Rápidamente llego otra chica junto a ella, una de la misma edad, seguro de primer grado las dos, pero esta chica tenía el cabello negro y largo, entonces Hermione noto algo parecido en sus miradas aunque sus ojos eran de distinto color.

―Eres Hermione Granger ¿verdad?― pregunto la pequeña de cabello negro

―Así es y él es…

―Ella es Ginny Weasley― respondió la rubia lo cual sorprendió a las chicas

―No se preocupen, no se lo diremos a nadie― les tranquilizo la pelinegra ―sabemos a qué han venido, pero ella no está aquí, deben buscar a Samanta, ella le ayudara―la pelinegra parecía mucho más madura que su amiga, pues la rubia no dejaba de sonreír al ver a Hermione, mientras jugaba con sus rizos ―deben disculparla, sabíamos que vendrían y ella se emocionó mucho…en verdad le agradas― le decía a la castaña.

― ¿Cómo es que lo sabían?― cuestiono Ginny

―digamos que de alguna forma lo pudimos prever―

― ¿en alguna clase de adivinación?― esta vez fue Hermione

―No. Respondió la rubia ―en una visión, ahora deben ir a la siguiente cabaña allí encontraran a Samanta―

Las chicas se tomaron de la mano y se retiraron dejando a las Griffindors llenas de preguntas, pero recordando lo dicho por las pequeñas, la castaña jalo a Ginny y fueron en busca de Samanta aunque no sabían nada más de ella, solo contaban con un nombre.

En cuanto llegaron a la madriguera, Molly tomo a Ginny entre sus brazos y le pidió a Harry que la ayudara a subir a su dormitorio, algo que incomodo demasiado a los chicos, pero debían seguir con la farsa.

―Iré a prepararte un poco de sopa, eso te hará bien― decía la mujer, tocando la frente de Draco ―oh…mi pequeña, no tienes fiebre, pero será mejor que descanses― la mujer se disponía a Salir de la habitación no sin antes llevarse a Harry con ella, aunque fueran novios, no los iba a dejar a sus anchas.

El rubio se trató de acomodar lo mejor que puedo en aquella dura cama, se preguntaba cómo podían dormir en algo así, de seguro se desvelaría debido a la incomodidad. La señora Weasley le llevo algo de sopa, y se sentó en la cama esperando a que su pequeña la tomara, Draco no así más que ver a Harry quien esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta un poco divertido "¿Qué clase de porquería es esta?" pensaba el rubio, de ninguna manera se tomaría eso tan espeso y de color extraño, aunque el verdad era el color de una sopa de pollo.

―Vamos Ginny, tienes que comer si quieres mejorarte, de seguro es que te quiere dar un refriado― Draco no dejaba de mesclar la sopa con la cuchara y sabía que Potter no le ayudaría ―si no comes por la buenas, lo hare por las mala― amenaza aquella mujer levantando su varita, entonces al rubio no le quedo de otra que, empezar a comer, pero para su sorpresa aquella cosa sabia exquisito, de alguna manera tenía un sabor que no había probado antes.

A la mañana siguiente Molly paso muy temprano a ver como seguía su hija y aseguro que ya se encontraba mucho mejor, así que no dudo en ponerle algunas tareas mientras ella iba a casa de Andrómeda ya que Tonks le había pedido un favor.

―Alimenta a os pollos y limpia la casa, yo hare el almuerzo así que no tardare mucho, Harry se quedara contigo, pero― se acercó a Ginny tanto que Draco pudo sentir un agradable aroma a flores, siempre creyó que aquella mujer olía a cebollas y de mas ― espero que no pierdas mi confianza, sabes a lo que me refiero―

Ante aquel comentario Draco arrugo su nariz, ¿acaso pensaba que él, bueno ella, aprovecharía la soledad con Potter? De solo imaginarlo unas arcadas amenazaron en su garganta.

―Harry cuida de Ginny― le pedía Arthur a su yerno en el cual confiaba ― trata de que no haga mucho esfuerzo, y tampoco la dejes utilizar la escoba― y así los dos adultos se marcharon dejando al par de chicos en la casa.

― ¿y ahora que Potter? Imagino que tú alimentaras los pollos y limpiaras la casa, porque yo no pienso mover un dedo―

―Pues que yo sepa es algo que le corresponde a Ginny y como tú tienes su apariencia…

―Vaya, me pregunto qué cara haría Hermione cuando regrese y castiguen a Ginny por tu culpa― maldito Potter, sabia donde dar el clavo, sabía que lo que menos quería el rubio era problemas con la castaña.

―Está bien, tratare de hacerlo― después de decir eso su sonrisa se torció a una mal intencionada ―pero primero creo que…tomare una ducha― dicho esto corrió hacia el segundo piso en busca de un baño mientras Harry corría detrás de él.

Luego de que Harry obligara a Draco a bañarse con ropa, frente a él y dejarse vestir también por el con la ayuda de la magia, alguna fantasía que tenía Potter según el rubio, se dividieron las tareas para que no hubiera más problemas.

―Bien, ¿cómo se supone que limpiare esta casa?― se preguntaba el rubio ―lo que necesitan es una nueva, como si pudieran pagar una― con una burla empezó la limpieza o lo que fuera que hacía, solo hechizo algunos objetos, como una escoba, el sacudidor para que limpiaran mientras los platos se lavaban solos, "de razón esta tan gorda, de seguro usa magia todos los día" se decía el blondo.

Para cuando Harry ingreso, tenía unos cuantos rasguños en la cara y las manos.

―resbale, me atacaron como si me fueran a devorar, creo que tarde en darles la comida―

―mejor tú que yo, Potter―

A Harry no le sorprendió que el rubio hubiese hecho todo con magia, incluso llego a pensar que era un tonto por no haber hecho lo mismo. Durante la mañana, entre los dos trataron de buscar alguna poción para volver el cuerpo de Draco a la normalidad, y a diferencia de Hermione, el blondo no tenía compasión en gritarle demasiado cada vez que el moreno se equivocaba.

― ¡es la cuarta Potter, llevamos cuatro intentos y todos fracasan por tu culpa!―decía mientras caminaban hasta la estancia

― ¿mi culpa?

―Sí, si no te equivocaras con las cantidades, no fallarían―

―Pues si estas siempre gritándome, no me equivocaría―

―No me culpes por tu ineptitud, definitivamente si no hubiera sido por Hermione no hubieras llegado muy lejos― estaban frente a la puerta de entrada, pero no se percataron de ello

― ¿Qué? No te atrevas

―Si me atrevo, pero ya no se lo permitiré mas, ella no volverá a perder el tiempo con ustedes que siempre la han utilizado para aprobar, ¡mira! Sin ella a tu lado no eres capaz de hacer una simple poción.

―Eres un. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Molly los hubiera encontrado con las manos en el cuello de la camisa del otro de no ser por que traía algo o más bien alguien que interfería en su vista.

―Hola chicos― saludo alegre la mujer a los chicos ya separados, en eso los dos se fijaron en el pequeño que ella llevaba consigo.

― ¡Ted! Decía un Harry emocionado que corría a tomar al pequeño entre sus brazo ―vaya, cuanto has crecido― el pequeño ya contaba con más de un año y se mostraba muy alegre con Harry.

El rubio se quedó observando al niño, no comprendía quien era, pero lo que lo asusto fue cuando el pequeño estiro sus brazos hacia él.

―Vamos Ginny, no saludaras al pequeño Ted― le regaño su madre al ver que su hija no se apresuraba a tomar el niño en brazos

―Lo harás llorar― decía Harry muy serio

Draco simplemente negó con su mano y se dirigió al sitio en donde estaban haciendo la poción, escondió todo y después se encerró en la habitación de la mini Weasley. El nunca había tenido contacto con niños, ni siquiera sabía cómo debía cargarlos y ahora querían que lo hiciera con uno del cual no sabía absolutamente nada, pero algo en la mirada del pequeño le recordó le llamo la atención.

Harry ingreso a la habitación de Ginny de muy mal humor lo que le indico al rubio que se avecinaban problemas.

―No puedes hacerle eso―

― ¿Hacerle qué?―

―Ted siempre ha querido mucho a Ginny, ella y Hermione cuidan demasiado de él, en este momento estarían mimándolo y dándole muchos besos―

― ¿y esperas que yo lo haga?

―Solo espero que te comportes con tu primo―

¿Primo? Harry se marchó con enojado, le partía el alma escuchar el llanto del pequeño porque su tía no lo tomo en brazos y por más que Molly tratara no podía calmarlo, Draco se quedó pensando en lo dicho por Harry, ¿ese niño era su primo? También escuchaba el llanto, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no se sentía capaz.

El pequeño se quedó dormido entre llantos, lo cual mantuvo la casa en silencio, incluso Draco sintió que algo se desgarraba en él cuanto lo encontró en brazos de Molly con su carita llena de lágrimas y sus ojitos cerrados.

― ¿Qué quieres?― pregunto la mujer tajante ―pensé que no querías estar cerca de él―

Harry no se dignó a mirarlo, eso había sido muy cruel, solo era un bebé. Llamaron a la puerta y fue Draco quien se dirigió a abrir y cuando vio a la persona tras esta supo entonces cuál era su conexión con aquel pequeño.

―Hola― saludo una alegre chica, que ingreso sin ninguna pena ―así que está dormido― expreso en cuanto vio a su pequeño hijo.

Tonks se acercó a Molly para darle un pequeño beso al niño y noto como este suspiraba de tanto llanto, vio sus ojitos rojos t las marcas de las lágrimas así que miro interrogante a la mayor Weasley.

―Ha sido culpa de Ginny― se apresuró a decir Harry, no permitiría que por Draco Molly cargara con la culpa ―no ha querido cargarlo o tan siquiera verlo― Tonks miro a la pelirroja en espera de una respuesta, si bien no era su obligación, era muy extraño ese comportamiento.

Draco simplemente observaba ara todas partes, ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? Ni siquiera podía hablar ya que aún mantenía la vos de una chica. Tonks se le acerco, demasiado para el gusto del rubio y lo observo detalladamente, después dijo

―ven, acompáñame, necesito hablar contigo― tomado a Ginny del brazo la llevo afuera para que nadie más les escuchara.

― ¿Qué ha pasado?― el chico simplemente negaba con su cabeza y sus manos ―Draco, sé que eres tu ¿Qué haces con la apariencia de Ginny?― el rubio se quedó sorprendido, lo reconoció

― ¿Cómo es que me has reconocido? Ni siquiera la madre de Weasley o el padre lo han hecho―

―Porque conozco tus gestos faciales, además Ginny jamás le haría algo así a mi hijo―

Draco le conto todo lo sucedido hasta el momento y esta simplemente asentía algo que lo empezó a impacientar.

―Por eso no pudieron ir con Ron―

―No nos podíamos arriesgar―

―ayer hable con él, y quede en acompañarlo, viajare esta noche a Alemania, pensaba decirle a Molly que cuidara aquí a Ted, pero tal vez no sea lo mejor, digo, estando tú como Ginny…

―Sí, no me gustaría que el pequeño llorase más por mi culpa―

La chica le sonrió y después camino de nuevo hacia la casa, mientras Draco la seguía. Al ingresar no dudo en abrir su boca, pero no para lo que Draco creía.

―Molly, pensaba que mañana pudieras acompañar a mi mamá, ya sabes lo enferma que esta―

―Claro, viajas esta noche ¿no es verdad?― la chica asintió ―entonces llevare al pequeño Ted conmigo―

―No creo que sea buena idea, sabes que quiere mucho a mi mamá y de seguro no le gustara verla así―

―Entonces…

―Entonces Ginny cuidara de él―

― ¡Que!― se escuchó decir a los tres, pero Molly no se percató de la voz que salió de su hija

―acabo de hablar con ella y me ha dicho que solo estaba un poco enferma pero que no tendrá problema alguno en cuidar al pequeño―

― ¿Es eso cierto?― pregunto Molly

―Por supuesto que lo es― respondió la auror tomando a su hijo en brazo y llevándolo hasta Ginny.

Draco se quedó observando al pequeño que tenía su prima en brazos y sin saber muy bien como tomarlo, o sostuvo en sus brazos para sorpresa de Harry.

―Me dijiste que no querías que volviera a llorar por ti- decía Tonks mientras iba hacia la puerta ―y se no que no lo hará, confió en ti para cuidar de el― y dicho eso desapareció.

Las chicas ingresaron a la siguiente cabaña, era parecida a la anterior pero como darían con "samanta" de seguro habría muchas chicas con ese nombre.

―Hermione, nos va tomar una eternidad saber cuál es la indicada―

―creo que no tenemos de otra― Ginny la observo asustada ―tenemos que separarnos―

―Pero, pero esas chicas me devoraran con la mirada―

―Ya lo están haciendo, y tal vez eso ayude en algo―

Las chicas se separaron y como había dicho Ginny las alumnas no dudaron en empezar a ser coquetas, algunas le enviaban besos mágicos que volaban hacia ella y se esparcían enfrente dejando un agradable aroma.

―Hola― saludo a una de las chicas mayores ― ¿de casualidad te llamas samanta?―

―Tu llámame como quieras― respondió la chica mordiéndose el labio, "que fácil" pensó la pelirroja

Sin saber cómo más iba con cada chica preguntando si su nombre era Samanta y muchos le contestaba igual y otras simplemente no le contestaban por admirar al rubio. Cansada fue en busca de Hermione quien había tenido menos suerte.

―Me rindo, volvamos a casa antes de que me violen―

―No exageres― decía la castaña, pero justo en ese momento alguien toco el trasero de Ginny, bueno, del rubio.

―Vaya, en verdad haces ejercicio―decía una chica para detrás de ellos ―teníamos curiosidad― se defendió en cuanto el los chicos se giraron, estaba una chica con cabello en puntas a quien Hermione asumió fue la que se atrevió a tocar de tal manera a Draco. La chica estaba junto a otras dos y por alguna razón les recordaron a Pansy y su grupo de tontas.

―lo que acabas de hacer es una falta de respeto―

―Tranquila chica, solo quería probar y siempre obtengo lo que quiero― decía regalándole un guiño al blondo

―Pues en este caso no― aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Ginny, ¿sería posible que Hermione por fin defendiera lo que era suyo?

―Vamos, y tú quien eres para decirme si puedo o no puedo tocarlo―Hermione se quedó callada, parece que el valor se le bajo a los pies así que Ginny fue a su rescate

―Es mi novia y solamente ella puede disfrutar de este manjar― hablaba la pelirroja mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y con el otro se refería a su cuerpo.

―Pues, es una verdadera lástima, te hace falta una verdadera mujer a tu lado― Ginny estuvo a punto de levantar su mano y golpear a esa chica, pero la castaña la detuvo, se meterían en muchos problemas, teniendo en cuenta que hubiese sido Draco quien la hubiera golpeado.

―No la cambiaria a ella, por una fácil como tú― respondió Ginny lo cual sorprendió a la chica quien enseguida le dio una bofetada dejando un gran silencio en el lugar.

―Mackenzie― le regaño una chica ―vete si no quieres que te haga castigar― la chica observo a su compañera con desprecio y se retiró no sin antes escupir algo

―Sabes samanta, algún día se acabara tu reinado― en cuanto desaparecieron las tres chicas, la chica miro a Draco y a Hermione quienes la observaban fijamente

―Disculpen, es que no es común ver a un chico tan guapo aquí― parece que otra más caía ante el rubio ― y ella es una de las que más se emociona―

―No te preocupes― respondía Hermione ―disculpa, tu eres…samanta, ¿no es así?―

―Si

― ¿Ay alguna otra samanta?―

―Creo que sí, una chica de cuarto grado y una pequeña ¿Por qué lo preguntas?―

―es que, unas niñas muy extrañas nos dijeron que la persona que buscábamos se llama samanta―respondió Ginny

― ¿Cuáles niñas?―

―No sabemos sus nombres, una era rubia y la otra de cabello negro― completo Hermione

―Claro, ustedes vienen de Inglaterra ¿no es así?― los chicos asintieron ―vamos, busquemos u lugar seguro para conversar―

Al parecer si era la chica que buscaba, entonces Hermione recordó lo dicho por Nott acerca de su prima, ¿acaso era ella? De ser así, podrían tener a la heredera de Nott frente a ellos, pero entonces por qué se mostraba tan tranquila.

― ¿caso eres samanta Nott? ¿Eres prima de Theodore Nott?― pregunto Hermione en cuanto estuvieron en un lugar apartado,

―Sí, Theo es mi primo― respondió dejando a las chicas sorprendidas

― ¿Quieres decir que tú eres la heredera de Nott?― se atrevió a preguntar Ginny más directamente

―No, la heredera de Nott, es mucho más hermosa que yo, es su herencia de Vasti― ¿acaso la chica se desmeritaba? Las Griffindors la observaron sin creerlo, la chica era hermosa, ojos verdes cabello castaño, alta esbelta en cierto modo se parecía a Theo ― la heredera de Nott es mi hermana―

― ¿Tu hermana? Y ¿quién es?―pregunto Hermione

―ella estudia en Hogwarts― en ese momento aparece una chica algo enojada diciendo

―Betson, la directora te necesita―

**Hola estoy súper contenta y por ello he decidido publicar doble hoy, así que enseguida subiré otro capi :D gracias a todos los que siguen la historia a todos los que han comentado y tratare de actualizar pronto, espero les guste mi regalo de Halloween (dos capítulos) muchos besos a todos **

**Nanaly**

niru minut


	23. Chapter 23

El miedo de Salem En la madriguera se escuchaba el llanto de un pequeño mientras tiraba todo lo que estaba a su alcance de la sillita del comedor haciendo una gran pataleta. En cuanto el sol asomo, Molly Weasley se dirigió hacia la casa de Andrómeda dejando a los chicos con el pequeño Ted aun sin desayuno, pues el tiempo no le alcanzo y le pidió a su hija encargarse del niño.

―Potter, as algo― pedía Draco al ver al pequeño retorcerse en su sillita del mal humor que tenía. Su barriguita quería algo de comer y tenía como niñeros a un par de chicos que le prepararon huevos y tostadas esperando que el pequeño comiera, a lo que él se limitaba a tirarlo todo al suelo

―Y que se supone que haga, no quiere comer ¿Qué no ves?―

―Debe ser que quiere algo más. Prepárale algo decente, esos huevos se ven un asco― decía Draco observando el desayuno con una mueca, aunque en realidad estaba que se lanzaba sobre el plato, tenía mucha hambre y hasta lo que cocinaba Potter se miraba provocativo, bueno lo que el peque no había tirado.

―entonces, prepárale algo tú, ya que mi comida es un asco― respondió con indignación

¿Qué podían prepararle? No tenían ni idea de lo que un pequeño quisiera por desayuno, Draco se acercó a la alacena y allí vio algo que sabía hasta a su pequeño primo le gustaría.

― ¿Qué crees que haces?― pregunto Harry en cuanto vio al rubio con una caja de galletas en las manos

―tu qué crees, no podemos dejarlo sin algo de comer, y sé que esto no lo resistirá ni el― acerco unas cuantas galletas al pequeño y este sin dudarlo las empezó a comer, a lo que Harry prefirió quedarse callado ya que según ellos lo importante era que Teddy se alimentara.

Mientras el pequeño comía, Draco se sentó a su lado para "evitar incidentes" según el, por lo que Harry debí preparar algo de desayuno, pero para enojo del Rubio (ahora pelirrojo) solo preparo algo para el

―si quieres comer, prepara algo por tu cuenta― fueron las palabras del moreno mientras comía lo que se miraba como un delicioso tocino

― ¿crees que me rebajare a cocinar? No Potter, eso es para las personas como tú― el moreno no le tomo importancia y en cuanto termino tomo al pequeño en brazos y lo llevo al baño ya que este estaba haciendo muecas que Harry muy bien entendió.

En cuanto se cercioro de que se encontraba solo, tomo el desayuno que Harry le había preparado al pequeño y sin dudarlo lo comió "bueno, parece que no solo salva al mundo, sino que también en bueno cocinando" también tomo unas cuantas galletas y un poco de juego, con eso pasaría, por lo menos hasta el almuerzo.

Después del desayuno, se enfrentaban a otro caos y ese era el baño, Teddy no se quedaba quieto y solamente logaron llenar el baño de jabón, ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer, pensaron que sería lo básico, agua, jabón, Shampoo y más agua pero no contaron con los juegos del niño.

―Potter, trae un poco de Shampoo, debemos terminar pronto sino queremos que se resfrié― Harry sonrió un poco al ver la preocupación de Draco por su primito y cuando giro con el bote de Shampoo, resbalo por el jabón que había en el suelo y sin quererlo cayó sobre el cuerpo de su novia.

― ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Quítame las manos de encima!― gritaba tratando de quitar las torpes manos del moreno que habían caído sobre los senos de "la pelirroja"

Harry rojo hasta las orejas se puso en pie y fue con Teddy mientras Draco enojado le arrebato el bote de shampoo y empezó a aplicar sobre el niño. Draco se encargó de vestir al pequeño mientras Potter debía ordenar el baño. El pequeño se quedó dormido lo cual les dio a los chicos un poco de tranquilidad, se dirigieron a la sala, para descansar un poco, los dos seguían en pijama y no tenían ánimos de continuar con la poción ni nada parecido, el cuidar al pequeño los tenia agotados, minutos después de estar en la sala, les llego lo que Harry reconoció como el patronus del señor Weasley en donde les indico que se reunirán para almorzar y no olvidaran llevar al pequeño. Los chicos se observaron mientras por la mente de Draco pasaba una sola cosa "pervertido Potter" ¿nuevamente cubrir sus ojos para bañarse? Que estupidez que malo le podría hacer al cuerpo de la pelirroja, por el contrario, todo sería muy bueno.

Harry noto la sonrisa de tonto de Draco y no dudo en bajarlo de la nube

―Vamos, debemos prepararnos― expreso mientras se ponía en pie

― ¿Acaso quieres que nos bañemos juntos?― respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

―Eres un imbécil― fue lo único que le respondió el moreno

Una hora después ya estaba preparados para salir, pero justo cuando Potter salía de la habitación con el pequeño Ted en Brazos noto a Draco saliendo del baño

―Que… ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?― pregunto enojado y al parecer asustado

―tu qué crees― respondió mientras tocaba su barriga ― ¿te lo explico detalladamente?―

Y con un Harry con el ceño fruncido y un Draco sonriendo de medio lado los chicos se marcharon llevando al pequeño en brazos.

Las chicas sorprendidas de su descubrimiento quieren respuestas por parte de Samanta, el problema es que ella debe presentarse con la directora así que deben esperar hasta la mañana siguiente ya que su tiempo en el instituto por el día había terminado, así que con un suspiro por parte de cada una, se marcharon hacia el pueblo.

― ¿Por qué Ana esta en Hogwarts y su hermana se encuentra en Salen?― preguntaba Ginny mientras llevaba otro trago de cerveza a su boca

―No lo sé, pero debemos averiguarlo. Ahora empiezo a creer que Dumbledore tiene que ver con esto― completo Hermione también tomando de su cerveza

Se encontraban en un bar, con aspecto del siglo XlX al igual que el resto del pueblo, la cerveza de allí, era demasiado amarga, pero no ofrecían nada más ya que al parecer era lo único que bebían los aldeanos.

―tampoco entiendo porque su apellido es Betson, acaso no es la heredera de Nott― lo último lo dijo en voz baja para que solo la castaña la escuchara.

―creo que solo debemos esperar hasta poder hablar nuevamente con Samanta, y rogar al cielo que no cambie su actitud de la noche a la mañana―

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― cuestiono mientras hacia una cara arrugada gracias a su bebida

―Pues, fue extraño que ella no se comportara como Ana que parece no poder soportarme―

― Tal vez aun no te ha reconocido―

―No ayudas mucho―

La pareja, siguió bebiendo, pero Ginny después de dos vasos de cerveza se negó a seguir con ella ya que era demasiado amarga, en cambio extrañamente Hermione disfrutaba de ella y ya iba por su cuarto vaso.

― ¡Dixon! Están aquí, han vuelto― gritaba un hombre bajo ingresando al bar, Ginny se asustó al escuchar lo dicho ¿quién ha vuelto?

―Cálmate― pedía el tendero mientras tomaba un papel que el hombre llevaba en las manos

―Esta es la lista, vendrán de nuevo. Los cazadores llegaran mañana en la noche―

Ginny vio como el tendero palidecía ante lo dicho por su acompañante y varias personas que allí se encontraban se retiraron dejando el lugar casi que vacío. Sin poderlo evitar, la Weasley fue con aquellos hombres, pues algo le decía que también debían huir.

―Disculpe señor― decía el chico acercándose ― ¿de quién habla? ¿Quién ha vuelto?― los hombres se observaron entre si y después el tendero se acercó "al rubio"

―Son cazadores chico, hace años que atrapan magos y los llevan para venderlos―explicaba el tendero en voz baja mientras observaba que nadie lo escuchara como sintiendo temor por ello

― ¿los venden? Pero ¿Cómo es posible?―

―Son el miedo de Salem. Te recomiendo que tomes a tu novia y se larguen lo antes posible― Ginny se giró para observar a Hermione quien se reí sola mientras sostenía el vaso en sus manos y lo observaba fijamente, y a juzgar por que le parecía verla hablarle a la cerveza podía decir que se encontraba ebria.

― ¿Cuándo vendrán?― pregunto observando nuevamente al hombre

―mañana en la noche, han enviado una lista, pero no importa que ustedes no estén en ella, son forasteros, y no dudaran en cazarlos―

El tendero observo como el chico rubio iba por su acompañante quien sonreía de oreja a oreja al verlo. Tomándola con delicadeza dejo algo de dinero sobre la mesa y se marcharon hacia su hotel.

―Hermione, vamos Hermione tienes que descansar― le pedía a la castaña quien no se mantenía en la cama, sino que caminaba hacia la de su acompañante ya empezando a ponerlo de mal humor.

―Draco― decía la chica de una manera que asusto a Ginny ― ¿porque estas tan alejado?― preguntaba mientras jugaba con un mechón de su rizado cabello

―Hermione, me estas empezando a asustar― hablaba mientras juntaba su espalda con la pared ya que Hermione cada vez se acercaba más ― ¿no recuerdas quién soy?―

―Por supuesto que si― respondió sonriendo de medio lado ―eres Draco Malfoy, príncipe de lo Slytherin, el chico más guapo de Hogwarts y lo mejor de todo…mi novio― termino susurrando en la oreja de su amiga, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda por la cercanía de la castaña, estaba segura que Hermione la podría violar en cualquier momento, tenía una mirada oscura, pareciera poseída por algo, pero solo era efectos del alcohol. Definitivamente no la volvería a dejar beber de más.

―por favor Hermione, sabes que no soy nada de lo que dices. Yo soy…

―si lo eres― decía acercando su rostro al del blondo ―además, todos hablan de lo bien que besas y ahora eso también lo puedo decir yo, pero…hay muchas otras cosas que dicen de ti, que aún no se si sean verdad― Ginny abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer que esa fuera la castaña con la que había crecido ―lamento haberme dejado llevar por los nervios la otra vez― nuevamente hablaba pero esta vez empezaba a darle pequeños besos en el rostro ―pero creo que hoy tengo más valor―

Antes de que la castaña besara a su amiga y tal vez se aprovechara de ella. Ginny se escabullo y camino hacia la puerta del baño mientras Hermione la observaba con ojitos tristes.

―lo lamento Hermione, pero estas ebria― se excusaba mientras pasaba la mano por su cabello rubio como acto reflejo ―no quiero que hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir―

―Draco…

―No. Además Hermione, yo no soy Draco. Recuerda que soy Ginny―la castaña lo observo de manera extraña y se puso en pie. Lentamente empezó a acercarse a su acompañante quien retrocedía poco a poco

― ¿acaso ya no sientes nada por mí?― cuestionaba al ver que su querido rubio escapaba de ella

―No es eso, te quiero, pero…como mi amiga, Hermione, eso es lo que eres, mi mejor amiga―

Supo que debió quedarse callada al ver las lágrimas resbalar por el rostro de Hermione quien se dejó caer en la cama quedando sentada, mientras escondía su rostro con lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Al parecer su amiga estaba convencida que se trataba de Draco y no de ella y el verla llorar por su culpa la hizo sentir realmente mal. Dejando escapar un gran suspiro, se acercó a Granger y tomo las manos de la chica.

―Hermione― llamaba, pero la castaña no quería verlo ―Hermione, lo siento― esta vez tomo el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos para que esta le viera fijamente ―no debí decir eso, sé que te lastima pensar que Draco ya no siente nada por ti― no le importó que su amiga la observara extrañada, de seguro penaba que estaba hablando en tercera persona, pero con todos aquellos sucesos ya nada le parecía tonto y no se callaría ―Hermione, no sé qué tanto has pasado con Draco para sentirte así por él, pero sé que el igualmente siente algo por ti, Malfoy te quiere y sé que ha cambiado también gracias a ti― Hermione sonrió y sin que Ginny lo esperara se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, algo que la pelirroja agradeció ya que no fue en los labios.

―vamos, debes dormir, mañana tendremos mucho de qué hablar y tendrás que contarme que quisiste decir con la otra vez― a petición de la castaña Ginny paso la noche en la misma cama con Granger y no le vio inconveniente por abrazarla a final de cuentas era su amiga y así pasaron la noche, aunque la pelirroja no puedo dormir muy bien pensando en la advertencia sobre los cazadores.

En cuanto Tonks se reunió con Ron en Huswy se dispusieron a buscar la tienda de dulces de la cual había enviado George unos cantos a su socio. Ron solamente había podido encontrar el pueblo y dar con una habitación, el problema era que quedaba situada en un bar que en palabras del pelirrojo era de mala muerte.

― ¿Estas segura que no quieres buscar algo mas cómodo?― preguntaba una vez más el pelirrojo a su amiga, pues no le agradaba la idea de que la chica tuviera que dormir en un sitio como ese y además sin problema alguno ella se instaló en la pequeña habitación del chico, lo cual le indicaba que dormiría en el suelo.

―No, además solo serán un par de noches, debemos regresar pronto, Kingsley solo me ha dado permiso por un par de días y debo regresar pronto con mi mamá―

― ¿y cómo sigue ella?― pregunto Weasley mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta ya que el frio se empezaba a hacer presente

―aún está débil, pero dice que es algo pasajero―

Llagaron a la tienda que tanto anhelaban, era pequeña y con un aspecto de ladrillo. "Un poco descuidada" pensaba Ron "tal vez con una remodelación, sí. Seguro si se le invierte algo de dinero se le puede sacar el doble"

Ingresaron y una pequeña campanilla sonó dando señal de clientes. Un hombre alto de tez oscura y delgado apareció de tras del mostrador con una gran sonrisa.

―bienvenidos a **Sugar Mountain** el lugar predilecto de los niños― decía el hombre juntando sus manos

―debe ser que no tienen más― expreso Tonks sin importarle la cara de los dos presentes

― ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?― pregunto el hombre con un semblante más serio

Ron se acercó mientras la auror se paseaba por el sitio observando los dulces, la verdad se miraban algo rancios y no provocaba siquiera probarlos. Pero de pronto observo algo que llamo su atención.

―lo que sucede es que estamos buscando a alguien― informo Ron al hombre quien lo empezó a observar más detenidamente como recordando

― ¿y que les hace pensar que yo puedo saber algo?―

―porque esa persona nos envió algunos dulces de esta tienda y una postal― en eso se escuchó caer algo, más exactamente un frasco. En cuanto Ron y el tendero se giraron vieron unas ranas de chocolate escapar de los restos de un frasco.

―lo siento― se disculpó la chica aun con sus manos en uno de los estantes a lo que tendero se limitó a decir "tendrán que pagar por todas, más el frasco" Ron la observo con el ceño fruncido a lo que ella junto sus manos mientras observaba hacia otra parte, en cuanto los hombres retomaron la conversación, Tonks no dudo en volver a enfocar su vista en los más alto del estante, no quería recurrir a la magia, pero al parecer debía hacerlo así que saco su varita en silencio.

―la persona que buscamos es un chico parecido a mí, pero más alto (descripción de acuerdo a el actor) su cabello es un poco más corto y más delgado―

―sí, se de quien hablas. Tienen una cabellera algo…peculiar y difícil de olvidar―

― ¿sabe en donde esta? O ¿Cómo puedo localizarlo?― pregunto esperanzado

―No. No tengo idea alguna de en donde puede estar― Ron bajo su rostro y paso su mano por su cabellera ¿en dónde más podrían buscarlo? ― Pero si te sirve de algo, el viene cada tres días―

― ¿Qué quiere decir?―

―que si no decide cambiar su visita a la tienda de cada tercer día…mañana en la tarde vendrá―

Ron se giró a ver a Tonks, pero esta parecía estar concentrada en algo pues la vio de espalda y al pronunciar su nombre no giro

―Tonks― nuevamente llamo y como no recibió respuesta, se acercó a ella y tomándola del brazo la hizo girar lentamente. La chica alzo su rostro y una sonrisa aprecio

― ¿Esta bien?― pregunto algo preocupado y en un descuido de la auror dejo abrir un poco su boca de la cual se escuchó como pequeñas explosiones mientras salían pequeñas chispitas de ella.

―También deberás pagar por eso― sentencio el hombre

Ya era un poco tarde y los chicos se encontraban en el bar en donde Ron había alquilado la habitación, estaban tomando cerveza, pero con lo que tuvieron que pagar en la tienda, solo es alcanzo para un vaso a cada uno.

―aun no puedo creer que por unos simples Kitpis hayas echo tanto― reprochaba Ron mientras observaba a la puerta del bar por donde ingresaban y salían hombres y mujeres con apariencia nada favorables.

―No me culpes, no los puedo resistir, y en cuanto los vi, no me importo el lugar solo quería sentir su explosión en mi boca. Solía comerlos mucho de pequeña―

Ron nuevamente la observo y vio como llevaba parte de aquel polvo a su boca provocando de nuevo pequeñas explosiones, así que sin dudarlo tomo la bolsita con Kitpis y también comió un poco.

―Bueno, he de admitir que en verdad se siente bien― reconoció el pelirrojo mientras Tonks le sonreía

Quedaron de acuerdo en volver al siguiente día a la tienda, y de ser necesario montar una pequeña guardia hasta que George apareciera. Siendo casi las diez de la noche, Ron decidió retirarse a dormir mientras Tonks quería quedarse un poco más, pues el ambiente había mejorado y de pronto las personas allí presentes se había puesto a bailar.

― ¿Qué paso con tu novio?― le pregunto un hombre joven de cabello negro y atuendo extraño a la auror mientras se sentaba en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Ron ― ¿te ha dejado sola?―

―No es mi novio y nadie te ha invitado a sentarte―

―Wow sabes, me gustan las chicas rudas y morenas― en ese momento Tonks empezó a cambiar el color de su cabello a un rubio parecido al de su primo, mientras el hombre abría sus ojos como platos al verla así

― ¿entiendes el mensaje?― pregunto ella tratando de no perder la paciencia por la arrogancia del sujeto

―deberías relajarte un poco y aceptarme una cerveza, nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien con esa habilidad―

―ni la conocerás― respondió ella levantándose y empezando a caminar

El hombre simplemente sonrió era extraño que una chica no cayera ante él, siempre creyó que sus ojos marrones ayudaban junto a su piel bronceada, pero al parecer a aquella inglesa eso no le era suficiente.

Los chicos se encontraron con Arthur en un establecimiento Muggle al cual el señor Weasley ya estaba empezando a acostumbrarse pues lo visitaba con frecuencia. Harry cargaba al pequeño Ted mientras Ginny mantenía una mueca de asco y a la vez asombro, si bien Draco ya no despreciaba a los Muggles como antes tampoco era que los adorara y les viera exactamente como un igual. Lo que si es que no podía negar tantas cosas de aquel mundo que lo desconcertaban, ver personas con ropas extrañas, objetos en los que se transportaban los cuales llamaban bicicletas, lo dejaron en verdad curioso y algo que en verdad llamo su atención fue ver una pequeña máquina que sonaba cada que alguien pagaba y se retiraba del restaurante.

Ginny parecía una niña pérdida observando el lugar con detenimiento y a la vez admiración, pudo notar a unos chicos con ropas extrañas de las cuales solo les alagaba su color negro, la observaban de marea poco agradable. El rubio les devolvió su típica mirada altiva ya que al parecer olvidaba que se encontraba en el cuerpo de la mini Weasley.

― ¿Sucede algo linda?― pregunto Arthur al ver el rostro de su hija, pero esta no le contesto pues Draco no creía que fuera con el ―Ginny― llamo Arthur preocupado, ate esto Harry le dio un pequeño golpe por debajo de la mesa al rubio quien lo observo con furia y después reparo en el señor Weasley, se limitó a negar con s cabeza ya que aún no podía hablar y después Harry decidió por los dos para almorzar ya que Draco no quería absolutamente nada y eso no iba a ser bien recibió por Arthur.

―la verdad había quedado con Molly en almorzar juntos pero al parecer Andrómeda no ha mejorado mucho―

―señor Weasley ¿ha notado algo extraño en el ministerio?― pregunto Harry mientras iba al paso de Arthur ya que la pelirroja llevaba al niño en brazos viendo vitrinas

―No, todo va bien, desde que ya no estamos bajo la amenaza de Voldemort el ministerio está en orden―

Harry no sabía que pensar, según lo que les había informado Tonks en el ministerio las cosas empezaban a tener un mal funcionamiento, conductas sospechosas más exactamente, pero al parecer el señor Weasley no estaba al tanto de ello. También se preguntaba por qué lo padres de Ron no se mostraban preocupados ante el pacto, o ¿acaso ellos no estaban al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo? Sin importar el por qué su comportamiento, no iba ser el quien se encargara de acabar con la poca paz y calma que habían conseguido el matrimonio después de la muerte de su hijo.

―Harry ten por seguro que si algo estuviera pasando no dudaría en informales― expreso el mayor Weasley al ver al chico tan pensativo ―ahora debo regresar al ministerio, acompaña a mi hija a que compre algún recuerdo muggle, veo que le ha gustado todo esto― dijo el hombre casi que orgulloso y antes de que Harry se negara puso dos Galeones en sus manos y se fue dejando a un Potter pensando en que podría querer Ginny y en devolverle los Galeones a su suegro ya que no le servían mucho en aquel momento y él contaba con algo de efectivo Muggle.

―ven Malfoy, debo comprar algo―

Draco los siguió ayudando al pequeño a dar pasos sosteniéndolo de sus manos para que no cayera aun que el niño ya caminaba.

―y que compraras Potter― ups, error al haber abierto su boca y dejado escapar su gruesa voz, las personas de la tienda a la que ingresaron no dudaron en verlos sorprendidos

―en verdad creí que era una chica― escucho Harry que comentaba un hombre junto a unas señoras, por lo que jalo del brazo a su acompañante y los tres salieron de lugar pero solo dos con sus rostros sonrojados.

―trata de guardar silencio quieres―

Maldita era su suerte, ahora no solo debía soportar las miradas lascivas que le enviaban muchos chicos sino que también debía estar en silencio y sin opinar. Ingresaron a otra tienda, una de joyas, Harry pensó en regalarle una pulsera a su novia en cuanto regresara, pero Draco debía portarla para complacer al señor Weasley.

―creo que llevare esta― decía Harry sosteniendo una hermosa joya en plata, pero debió retractarse nuevamente al ver las negaciones del rubio en ponérsela ― ¿entonces podrías indicarme cual es la que quieres?― el rostro pecoso que ahora portaba Draco no dudo en sonreír y señalar una pulsera que estaba apartada lo cual hizo temblar el bolsillo de Harry

Salieron de la tienda y Draco no paraba de sonreír, pues le había gustado ver el rostro de Potter al escuchar el precio de la pulsera definitivamente regresaría y la compraría para Hermione, aunque no sabía muy bien como lo iba a hacer, se ingeniaría algo pues quería ver el rostro del gran héroe al ver a la castaña portando algo que el no pudo pagar. Al final de cuentas él era un Malfoy y dinero era sinónimo de su apellido.

Llegaron al callejón Diagon, allí muchos pasaban y saludaban al gran Harry Potter con respeto, algo que en definitiva incomodo a Draco quien por un momento fue echo a un lado junto al pequeño Ted por una pequeña multitud que quería saludar al elegido.

―Vamos Ted― dijo Malfoy indignado caminando por callejón, paso cerca de Gringotts y pensó en sacar algo de dinero, pero con la apariencia de mini Weasley le sería complicado, con lo que había logrado conseguir en el cuarto de Ginny apenas e alcanzaba para comprar un helado así que se encamino con Ted hacia Florean Fortescue en donde le compro un helado a su pequeño Primo, ¿cómo?, con tan solo señas.

― ¿Qué haces? ―pregunto Harry en cuanto los alcanzo

―qué crees― respondió Draco tratando de que nadie los escuchara ―no tenemos tiempo ni ánimos de verte repartir autógrafos― Harry observo al pequeño comer su helado y algo apenado decidió invitar al rubio, pero no le salió nada económico.

Empezaron a caminar y observar algunas tiendas y no pudieron evitar ingresar a la favorita de Potter "artículos para Quiddicht" la verdad es que Draco también quería ingresar y ver las novedades que habían para el deporte y pudo ver el entusiasmo del pequeño Ted al ver las escobas por lo cual ya sabía que regalarle a su pequeño primo quien de alguna manera se había echo un espacio en Malfoy.

Ya en la noche decidieron nuevamente alimentar al pequeño con galletas y después de darle un baño lo llevaron a dormir. Habían recibido un mensaje de Molly en el cual les indicaba que pasaría la noche con Andrómeda y Arthur llegaría tarde, así que lo mejor era tratar de descansar un poco, pero ningún de los dos podía, así que se encontraban en la sala bebiendo un poco de jugo y meditando en qué hacer.

― ¿Crees que estén ben?― rompió el silencio la voz de Draco

―seguro que sí, recuerda que es Hermione y bueno…Ginny ha demostrado también ser una gran hechicera―

―sabes Potter, siempre pensé que tú y Granger eran algo más que amigos― Harry lo observo con el ceño fruncido por lo que el blondo continuo ―bueno, tienes que admitir que ustedes estaban demasiado cerca, incluso más que con los Weasley así que…

―Hermione es mi mejor amiga, es prácticamente mi hermana, creo que esa relación se fortaleció ya que ninguno tiene más familia― término algo desanimado

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso Granger no tiene a sus padres?―Harry silencio, aquel era un tema delicado, era bien sabido que Harry no contaba con una familia, estaba solo y eso el mismo Draco se lo recrimino en varias ocasiones, pero Hermione si tenía unos padres, unos que no la recordaban y por ello prácticamente estaba sola, pero eso era algo que Malfoy no debía saber por lo menos no por sus palabras.

―veo que te has comportado con el pequeño Ted― con el cambio de tema supo que no debía indagar más, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad por los padres de Granger ¿acaso habían muerto a manos de algún Mortifago?

―bueno, el pequeño es algo travieso, pero te confieso que me agrada un poco―

― ¿un poco?― pregunto Harry elevando una ceja mientras miraba el rostro de Ginny

―sí. Un poco Potter y será mejor que dejes el tema así― Harry simplemente sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza, definitivamente era Malfoy y no dudaría en negar lo evidente

Nuevamente los rodeo el silencio, y la verdad era un tanto incomodo, pues aparte de sátiras era muy poco lo que ellos habían hablado, a decir verdad su puente de comunicación era Hermione, ella era la que unía al grupo y eso lo tenían muy claro los dos, por ello no se sentían cómodos entablando una conversación amena, pues siempre habían sido némesis y no podían llevarse bien tan de repente.

―creo que iré a descansar― expreso Draco poniéndose en pie. Potter estuvo de acuerdo y también se levantó, poco después se encontraban subiendo las escaleras, unas estrechas por lo que cuando escucharon un ruido y trataron de bajar al tiempo, tropezaron lo que logro que el cuerpo de Ginny callera sobre un Potter aun aturdido por el golpe dejándolos realmente cerca.

Draco alzo la mirada marrón de la pelirroja y pudo ver un par de piernas frente a ellos, lentamente siguió levantando su vista y pudo ver a un chico rubio junto a una castaña que los observaban algo extrañados.

― ¿interrumpimos?― se escuchó la voz de la castaña

El siguiente amanecer Hermione no soportaba el dolor de su cabeza y creyó estar delirando cuando observo a un rubio salir por la puerta del baño con una toalla cubriendo de su cintura para abajo. Tenía su cabello aun goteando y otra toalla sobre sus hombros la cual jalaba de cada lado con sus manos y en cuanto se percató que la castaña estaba despierta no dudo en sonreírle de manera cómplice.

―y entonces ¿te gusto lo de anoche?― los ojos de Hermione se desorbitaron ¿lo de anoche? Pero entonces recordó que no era Draco quien le hablaba sino Ginny, lo cual la llevo a preguntarse ¿sacaron provecho del cuerpo de Malfoy? "Diablos, no volveré a beber de más" se prometió

―Ginny, dime que no nos aprovechaos de Malfoy― el chico empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras ella revisaba su cuerpo, aun llevaba ropa ¿entonces porque las palabras de su amiga?

―Hermione, que cara pusiste, ¿en verada creíste que nos habíamos aprovechado de tu querido hurón?― restándole importancia, Weasley se quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo obligando a Hermione a girar y cubrirse su rostro con sus manos ―vamos Hermione, creí que anoche querías ver a tu hurón desnudo, además podrías ir acostumbrándote―

―no dogas tonterías y no está bien que te aproveches de un cuerpo ajeno―

― ¿es en serio? Me estas ofendiendo ¿sabes? no me estoy aprovechando del cuerpo de Malfoy, simplemente necesitaba un baño y pues, yo solo lo ayude a enjabonarse. Además ¿crees que el no sacar provecho del cuerpo de una chica?― concluyo ya poniéndose algo de ropa.

Las chicas regresaron al instituto, pero durante el camino Hermione no dejo de pensar en lo dicho por Ginny ¿sería posible que él se aprovechara del cuerpo de la pelirroja? No, debía confiar un poco en él, pero aun recordaba que era Draco Malfoy, Slytherin de casta, si quería seguir en lo que fuera que ellos tuvieran debería empezar a confiar en él y al parecer esta era una gran prueba que debían superar.

En cuanto llegaron tuvieron que disimular y entrevistar a algunas chicas sobre cosas irrelevantes, aunque a Hermione le llamo la atención que las chicas de allí y algunos magos del pueblo no utilizaban varitas. A petición de Ginny solo entrevistaron niñas de grados menores ya que no quería tener chicas acosándola.

―Hermione― al escuchar la voz de una pequeña las chicas se giraron y se encontraron con el par de niñas extrañas del día anterior

―hola niñas― saludo alegre la castaña ―me alegro de verlas―

―Hermione no olvides que no siempre tus decisiones serán acertadas― hablo la rubia haciendo fruncir el ceño de Hermione extrañada ―no te culpes por lo que sucederá, es necesario un sacrificio para salvar lo que más amas―

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir escalofríos en las chicas, mientras la pequeña de cabello oscuro se llevaba a su compañera dejándolas asombradas.

―chicas―la voz de samanta las regrese del pánico que sintieron, sobre todo la castaña ―creo que lo mejor será hablar en un lugar privado, vamos, iremos a mi habitación―

Sin problema alguno en llegar al cuarto de Ana, como nunca habían chicos cerca no habían hechizos contra ellos así que no fue difícil que Ginny ingresara, además aún tenía su esencia de chica.

―Samanta, ¿sabes quiénes son las pequeñas de las que te hablamos ayer?―

―sí, son Sumer y Selen, son muy extrañas, les sugiero no le tomen importancia― decía la chica tomando asiento en su cama e invitando a los otros dos presentes a hacer lo mismo ―mi primo me aviso de su llegada, y confió y si dice que ustedes son la salvación de mi hermana, entonces les contare todo lo que se―

Samanta saco un retrato y se le lo entrego al rubio, después fue por algunos periódicos y los dejo sobre la cama, todos ellos tenían noticias sobre Voldemort y sus avances hasta su derrota, en el último aparecía el trio de oro.

―nuestro mayor temor era que Voldemort venciera y se apoderara del mundo mágico, si él se llegaba a enterar del pacto, de seguro no hubiera dudado en sacarle provecho y mi hermana se hubiera visto muy mal―

― ¿Por qué Ana esta en Hogwarts?, ¿no es más seguro aquí en Salem?― pregunto Hermione observando los periódicos

―no, Salem no es seguro, hay personas que están dispuestos a atrapar a los magos y Ana sería un gran botín, la venderían y sería mucho más fácil para quienes la quieren atrapar―

― ¿la venderían? ¿Quiénes?―

―los cazadores― respondió el rubio, por lo que Hermione lo observo sorprendida ―ayer enviaron una nota con una lista, los hombres del bar estaban asustados, lo mejor será que regresemos lo más pronto posible―

―desde hace años un grupo de Muggles han estado en contra de los magos, y gracias a ello nacieron los cazadores, las listas es una pequeña contemplación que tienen ara con nosotros―

―Samanta ¿Por qué Anna porta otro apellido?― pregunto el rubio matando su curiosidad

―en ese retrato― dijo señalando el que tenía el blondo en donde se apreciaba a una mujer y un hombre junto a dos pequeñas ―somos nosotras y nuestros padres. La familia Nott siempre ha tenido un solo heredero, pero el día en que nazca una heredera toda cambiaria, nuestro bisabuelo tuvo una relación clandestina con otra hechicera de sangre pura y de allí nació mi abuelo. Era algo deshonroso para la familia así que debieron mantenerlo en secreto, mi abuelo creció con el apellido de su madre Betson y se casó también con una hechicera de sangre pura, de allí nació nuestra madre, aunque su apellido era Betson al igual que el de mi abuelo, por sus venas corría la sangre Nott. Mi madre se casó con un Muggle mi padre Rigel Worrell, pero ellos solo tuvieron una hija.

Ante esto las chicas la observaron extrañadas, entonces ¿Anna no era hija de aquel hombre? Hermione tomo el retrato y lo observo detalladamente, samanta poseía rasgos Nott, por el contrario Anna no, entonces ¿por qué ella era la heredera de Vasti?

―en cuanto mi madre se enteró de que era parte de la familia Nott quiso negarlo y le restó importancia, yo aún era pequeña pero, con el tiempo mi abuelo debió confesarme todo incluso del porque la llegada de Anna a este mundo. Al parecer el padre de Theo se interesó mucho en cuanto supo que tenía una prima y no dudo en buscar a mi madre, ambos estaban al tanto del pacto, pero ninguno de los dos era el descendiente apropiado, mucho menos Theo o yo, ya que debía ser una mujer y de preferencia con su sangre pura, por lo que a él se le ocurrió una horrible idea pero, en cuanto mi madre se negó, no dudo en aprovecharse de ella y allí concibieron a Anna. Mi madre fue obligada a tener a mi hermana, pero ella no la quería ya que le recordaba a su asqueroso primo, aun así la pequeña creció con nosotros, pero un poco apartada y en cuanto fue creciendo le tomo rencor a los Muggles e incluso a los mestizos alegando que yo era una y mi madre me prefería a mí.

―es algo muy horrible, incluso para un Mortifago― decía Hermione observando a la pequeña del cuadro la cual demostraba una mirada sombría

―el padre de Theo, quiso llevarla con él, pero mi abuelo no lo podía permitir ya que sabía cuál iba a ser su fin, así que decidió recorrer en busca de la ayuda de Dumbledore, este le prometió cuidarla y fue entonces que cuando Anna cumplió los once años recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver, solo sé que el hijo de mi tío Arnold esta con ella y la protege junto a un grupo de chicos. Hermione tu eres la heroína del mundo mágico, debes ayudarla, si llega a caer en manos de quien quiera el poder de Vasti, Anna morirá, solo es un recipiente.

De pronto Hermione empezó a ver con distintos ojos a la chica Betson, tal vez por eso era que se comportaba así, pero no sabía si podía ayudarla ya que su mayor prioridad era la de proteger a sus amigos y ahora también al rubio y era demasiado como para agregar a alguien más en la lista.

―desde que nos enteramos que mi padre trato de entregar a Anna a el padre de Nott, decidimos llevar el apellido de nuestra madre, además así sería más fácil para nuestro tío protegernos y tenernos bajo su custodia.

Mas confundidas que nunca las chicas regresaron a Inglaterra, la misma Samanta les sugirió huir antes de la llegada de los cazadores. Llegaron tarde en la noche a la madriguera y sin hacer mucho ruido ingresaron en ella, tratando de no despertar a los adres de Ginny, pero se sorprendieron al encontrar el cuerpo de la pelirroja sobre un tonto Harry.

―Hermione, no es lo que crees, este idiota me hizo caer― se excusaba Malfoy

―no lo puedo creer Harry, te dejo solo unos días y ya me engañas con otra chica―fingía indignación Ginny

Los chicos se pusieron en pie y Ginny sin importarle su apariencia de chico corrió a abrazar a su novio quien se incomodó un poco por recibir un beso en la mejilla de la apariencia del blondo. Por su parte Hermione empezó a subir las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto que solía compartir con la pelirroja, solo quería descansar, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y el encontrar a Draco así no le ayudo mucho, pero este la siguió tratando de darle escusas que ella no escuchaba.

Por petición de Ginny Harry se quedó a dormir con ella en la habitación que compartía con ron, no sin antes una advertencia del blondo "nada de cochinadas" Hermione le sugirió a Draco que durmiera en la sala o con el pequeño Ted, ya que les había informado del niño, pero este se negó y sin importarle lo que la chica digiera se quitó la ropa quedando tan solo en un gran camisón y se acomodó en la cama de la pelirroja y Hermione en la suya.

―Hermione― llamaba Draco desde s cama, pero la chica no respondía ―Hermione, sé que aún no estas dormida―

― ¿Qué quieres?―

―saber qué es lo que te sucede, debería ser yo quien este enojado, tener que soportar el cuerpo de Weasley no ha sido nada placentero―

―ah…no, creí que le habías sacado provecho―

― ¿de qué rayos hablas?―

―olvídalo― lo próximo que sintió fue que su cama se hundía un poco y después sintió una mano abrazando su cintura ―aléjate―

―no, tu n me vas a decir que hacer, si quiero estar cerca de ti lo hare― la chica se giró indignada, hasta que quedaron frente a frente aunque no se podían ver por la oscuridad ― Hermione, Potter no me permitió ni bañarme en paz, además no quiero sacarle provecho al cuerpo de Weasley, solo quiero el tuyo― al susurrar eso sintió como ella lo abrazaba, pero se contuviera, ya que recordaban aunque él tenía la apariencia de Ginny.

Pasaron la noche y un llanto de bebé los despertó en la mañana, supieron que el pequeño Ted ya quería desayuno, escucharon como alguien salía de la habitación de Harry y poco después el llanto ceso. Hermione se giró al sentir algo extraño tras ella y para su sorpresa se encontró con Draco de frente, era él, nuevamente había vuelto a ser el rubio.

―Draco― decía contenta mientras lo abrazaba

―paso en la noche, pero quería darte una sorpresa― en eso ella reparo en algo, Malfoy estaba sin e camisón, y por lo que pudo sentir bajo las mantas el chico se encontraba totalmente desnudo.

―Pero ¿acaso no te avergüenzas?―

― ¿de mi cuerpo? Para nada, no iba a soportar las bragas de Weasley, creme no son nada cómodas en mi cuerpo―

Hermione estaba totalmente sonrojada, pero aun así no se alejó ni siquiera cuando el empezó a cortar la distancia, sus labios nuevamente se juntaron, el beso empezó lento y de alguna manera se iba transformando. El rubio empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Hermione delicadamente mientras esta aún no se atrevía a tocar el de Malfoy. Él se separó un poco y empezó a darle pequeños y tiernos besos en el rostro d la chica, lo cual la relajo, ya con algo más de espacio se fue acomodando sobre Hermione pero aun los separaba las mantas y ella aún estaba vestida, pero Draco quería que no fuera por mucho, llevo sus manos a la blusa de Hermione y empezó a subirla mientras seguía con los besos, lentamente bajo a su cuello, los dos estaban dispuestos a llegar lejos y todo era realmente perfecto, hasta que, escucharon como la puerta se abría de golpe.

**Pueden dejar comentarios, como no se manejar muy bien esta página, tratare de responderlos en los capis, bueno no es más gracias por leer, pronto actualizare Besos **

**Nanaly**


	24. Chapter 24

**Un regalo de más**

Ya empezaba a oscurecer y aún no había rastro de George. Según las palabras del tendero de Sugar Mountain el gemelo se presentaba en la tienda cada tres días y por ello los chicos habían hecho guardia desde muy temprano en la mañana cerca al establecimiento, pero aún no corrían con suerte.

―Comienzo a dudar que venga―

―aún queda tiempo, de seguro tu hermano no cambiara su rutina precisamente hoy―

La temperatura cada vez bajaba más y el cielo cada vez era más oscuro, Ron seguía abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras Tonks se colocaba otro par de guantes encima de los que ya tenía, en verdad el tiempo no les favorecía y de seguro los haría ceder, pero en cuanto vieron como el tendero salía para guardar un gran letrero en el cual se leía sugar Mountain, vieron a un chico con un gorro a rayas acercarse lentamente al hombre, fue entonces que el esfuerzo de los chicos fue recompensado y vieron salir de aquel gorro pequeños mechones de cabello rojo.

― ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no cambiaría su rutina― Ron observo la sonrisa triunfante de la auror mientras se disponía a salir de donde se encontraban, pero algo les hizo detener sus pasos.

― ¿Quién es?― pregunto el menor Weasley

―No lo sé, pero parece que está siguiendo a George―

Tras un gran árbol pudieron ver una figura con una gran túnica oscura la cual le cubría su rostro, al igual que ellos estaba escondida y observando hacia la tienda. Poco tiempo pasó y George nuevamente salió del establecimiento y camino hacia la salida del pueblo. Los chicos lo siguieron, pero notaron que también aquella figura misteriosa. Querían tomar por sorpresa a aquella persona, pero esta no hacía nada, simplemente caminaba a unos cuantos pasos del gemelo.

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña rodeada de algunos árboles y retirada del pueblo, George ingreso en ella sin ningún problema y los chicos se limitaron a observar ya que la figura misteriosa no daba señas.

―Creo que debemos hablar con el― sugirió la auror

―Sí, es lo mejor, no quiero arriesgar a que algo le suceda―

Los chicos llegaron hasta la puerta de la cabaña con sus varitas en alto, Ron se disponía a golpear la madera, pero una voz los detuvo

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes?― pregunto la figura de la túnica ― ¿quieren hacerle daño?― aquella era la voz de una chica, pero aun que pareciera sentir preocupación por el gemelo, los chicos no bajaron su guardia.

― ¿Por qué lo estás siguiendo? Pregunto el Ron

― ¿Por qué lo siguen ustedes?― dejando caer el gorro de su túnica, frente a ellos se mostró una chica de cabellos dorados y delgado rostro ―No permitiré que le hagan daño― les amenazo llevando su mano dentro de su túnica.

―No te preocupes Maya, es mi tonto hermano y una amiga―

Los chicos se giraron y vieron a George recostado en el marco de la puerta. La chica dejo de lado lo que iba a sacar de su túnica y fue junto a George en donde este la recibió con sus brazos lo cual los sorprendió.

― ¿En verdad me creyeron tan tonto? ¿Pensaron que no notaria que me seguían?―

―Sabias que estábamos esperándote― pregunto Ron guardando su varita mientras Tonks aun la mantenía en su mano

―los vi desde la mañana, espere a que se cansaran y se marcharan, pero parece que son realmente obstinados y finalmente tuve que ir por mis dulces―

―Entonces ¿no querías vernos?―

―Ron, solo quería un poco más de tiempo a solas. En verdad me ha ayudado mucho este lugar y no quería regresar tan pronto.

Tonks observo a la chica, había algo extraño con ella y por ello la detallaba muy bien, pero esto incomodo a la rubia quien escondió su rostro en el pecho de George.

― ¿Quién es ella?― en cuanto Ron escucho a su compañera, se fijó en la rubia, quien parecía indefensa junto al gemelo.

―Es Maya, una amiga. Vivimos dese hace un tiempo en esta cabaña―

― ¿Estás viviendo en una cabaña alejada del pueblo solo con una chica?― la pregunta de su hermano y la mirada ladina de la auror no hicieron más que provocar una gran risa en George.

―No vivimos solos, también esta Chadd―

― ¿Quién es… pero antes de que Tonks terminara su pregunta un gran animal se lanzó sobre Ron

Ginny mantenía una ceja elevada ante la escena de Granger y Malfoy, algo realmente difícil de creer en un tiempo atrás, pero después de todo lo que ha acontecido, la chica ya tenía claro la atracción que sentían ese par y podría decir que era más que eso, pero solo lo decidirían los que en un tiempo no se soportaban y hoy se encontraban juntos en la misma cama.

― ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta Weasley?―

―No creí tener necesidad de hacerlo para ingresar a mi propia habitación―

― ¿Qué quieres?― pregunto un ofuscado Malfoy, mientras Hermione no sabía en donde esconder la cabeza, en verdad se sentía tan avergonzada

―Necesito ropa, además tenía que avisarles que mamá no tarda en llegar y papá aún no ha regresado―

Ginny tomo algo de ropa y ni siquiera miro a su amiga. Draco observaba a la pelirroja ir de un lado a otro, tomar algunos otras cosas y antes de cerrar la puerta les hablo

―La próxima vez, aseguren bien la puerta, no quiero imaginar que pasaría si hubiera sido Harry quien los hubiera visto o peor…Ron―

Al cerrarse la puerta, Hermione se sentó en la cama mientras Draco se cubría con las sabanas. Era notable que a Ginny no le guste encontrarlos así, y no era para más, pues si bien la pelirroja aceptaba lo que fuera que ellos tuvieran, aún estaba su hermano y encontrarlos en tal escena en la casa del propio Ron no debió ser muy lindo.

En silencio se prepararon para el día, por fortuna el equipaje de Malfoy llego con las chicas y este no tuvo inconveniente alguno. En la hora del desayuno el pequeño Tedd ya podía comer algo más adecuado para su edad, pues las chicas se encargaron de eso.

Potter y Malfoy se encontraban en la mesa viendo a las chicas moverse de un lado a otro, aun se sentía la incomodidad entre las chicas y Draco simplemente sentía que debía regresar a su mansión ya que era realmente incomodo estar en aquel hogar.

― ¿Y qué tal todo?― pregunto Harry en cuanto se sentaron a desayunar

―Bueno― respondió Hermione después de que nadie más lo hiciera ―pudimos averiguar algunas cosas, pero creo que eso lo debemos platicar en cuanto vuelva Ron―

Harry se encargó de informarles del porque Ron tuvo que viajar solo, y que Tonks después se le debió unir en Alemania algo que tranquilizo a las chicas.

―Es extraño que mamá aun no llegue―

―Y también que tu padre no haya llegado anoche― completo Harry

Aun preocupados decidieron seguir con el día, Hermione se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras Ginny llevaba al pequeño a su habitación y Harry la acompañaba, dejando al rubio aun en la mesa.

―Granger―le llamo Draco muy serio, lo cual detuvo los movimientos de Hermione ―me iré a la mansión―

― ¡Que! ¡No puedes volver allí! Es muy peligroso―

― ¿Y qué más puedo hacer? ¿Crees que los padres de Weasley se alegraran de verme en su casa?―

Draco tenía mucha razón, los señores Weasley no tenían ni idea de que un Malfoy se encontraba en su casa y ella no era quien para invitarlo a quedarse.

―Tal vez si les pido…

― ¡Tu no les vas a pedir nada!― esta vez se ganó la mirada de Hermione, ella solo e estaba preocupando ¿y él la gritaba?

―Solo no quiero que te pase nada malo―

Draco se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, cada vez los actos o las simples palabras de aquella castaña lo ataban más. Jamás pensó que alguien aparte de sus padres se preocupara tanto por él o que arriesgara tanto como lo había hecho ella, por eso no dudo en proponerle algo.

―Ven conmigo― decía mientras se acercaba a Hermione ―estaremos juntos, y así puedo estar seguro de que nada malo te pasara―

Hermione simplemente lo observo con su boca un poco abierta, ¿ir a la mansión Malfoy? Eso era mucho pedir, en verdad quería asegurarse de que Draco se encontrara bien, pero jamás pasó por su mente volver a pisar aquel sitio que no traía más que dolor. El silencio de Hermione y el temor que reflejo en sus ojos fue suficiente para el rubio.

―Bien, entonces creo que…

Pero antes de terminar, escucharon a los otros dos chicos bajar las escaleras corriendo mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

― ¿Qué sucede?― pregunto una asustada Hermione

―Eso― señalo Harry a las afuera de la casa y vieron un patronus encantador corriendo y brincando alrededor de la casa. Los tres Griffindor´s lo reconocieron enseguida y no dudaron en sonreír, mientras Draco no sabía qué diablos hacia la imagen de una liebre correteando entre el jardín.

― ¿Qué demonios sucede Potter?―

―Creo que aremos una visita a la casa de los vecinos―

― ¡Que!―

Poco después estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de los Lovegood, Draco accedió a acompañarlos y dejo a un lado su idea de marcharse, por el momento quería ver si Nott se encontraba en la casa de la lunática y así reclamarle unas cuantas cosas.

En cuanto llamaron a la puerta un extravagante Xenophilius les atendió, el hombre que ahora contaba con un muy buen humor gracias a la recuperación de su hija, los hizo ingresar.

― ¿Gustan algo de té?― ofreció el hombre amablemente

―No gracias― respondieron en unísono, Hermione y Harry, por lo que los otros dos chicos los observaron extrañados.

―Señor Lovegood, Luna, ella se encuentra…

―De maravilla― interrumpió el hombre a la pelirroja ―en un principio no creí en ese chico, pero logro hacer que mi Luna se recuperara―

― ¿Chico?― intervino Hermione ―habla de…

―Nott, creo que ese es su apellido―

―señor Lovegood, ¿podríamos ver a Luna?―pregunto Harry

―Claro chicos, estoy aquí―

Bajando las escaleras, se veía a una radiante rubia, con su gran cabello suelto y sus enormes pero encantadores ojos saltones. Lo que a los Griffindor's les alegro, a Malfoy solo le confirmo que los Lovegood eran personas realmente extrañas, pues los dos tenían apariencia de estar algo sueltos.

―Luna― decía Ginny mientras iba a su encuentro al igual que los otros chicos

―Nos alegra mucho que estés bien―

―Gracias Hermione, a mí también me alegra que se encuentren bien, Theo me conto lo que sucedió y lo lamenta mucho―

―Espera Lovegood, ¿acaso Theodore no está aquí contigo?―

―Sí, se encuentra arriba, pero en cuanto los escuchó se puso un poco pálido, así que le sugerí que descansara, ¿creo que se sintió un poco mal?―

―Mal se va a sentir cuando lo vea― decía Draco caminando por las escaleras, mientras Hermione lo llamaba una y otra vez

― ¡Nott!― gritaba Draco ― ¡Nott! ¡Imbécil no te escondas!―

―No me escondo Malfoy― respondió el aludido saliendo de una habitación

― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando?―

―Debía venir lo más pronto posible con Luna, había una oportunidad de mejorar su salud gracias una poción y no podía perder tiempo―

―Solamente porque se trataba de la salud de nuestra amiga te perdono― se les unió Ginny quien apareció poco después junto a los otros chicos

―Parece que ya estas mejor― decía una sonriente Luna ―no deberías recibir más té de mi padre― sugirió la rubio de manera dulce por lo que el castaño solamente sonrió

―Bueno, hay que ser razonables, no todo fue culpa de Theo, el solo busco la forma más rápida de volver con Luna―

―Si claro― decía por lo bajo un Malfoy cruzándose de brazos

―Granger, gracias. La poción que me diste en aquel papel fue lo que ayudo a Luna―

―No he sido yo, Crookshanks llego con ella―

― ¿Crookshanks?― decía a coro los otros os Griffindor's

―Hermione, ¿acaso tu gato regreso?―

―si Harry, ya sabes que él siempre va y vuelve, pero desde hace un par de semanas no lo he visto―

― ¡Chicos ya está el té!― grito desde la primera planta el señor Lovegood

―Creo que es hora de regresar a casa― apuro Harry

Todos se despidieron y dejaron al señor Lovegood con el té en el fuego, Malfoy no hacía más que regalarle miradas de rencor a Nott, pues aquella experiencia había sido mucho, Potter por su parte se mostró bastante serio con el chico, pero al igual que sus compañeras, decidió pasar lo acontecido por alto ya que fue en beneficio de su amiga rubia.

Los chicos regresaron a la madriguera, en donde se sorprendieron al ver a Tonks y Ron de vuelta y por supuesto el pelirrojo no se mostró nada feliz de tener a Malfoy bajo su mismo techo.

― ¡Tranquilízate Ron!― el grito de Harry fue lo único que detuvo al pelirrojo de sacar a patadas a Malfoy

― ¿Cómo pudieron traerlo?, ¡siempre se burlaba de nuestras vidas de nuestro hogar!, ¿y ahora ustedes lo invitan?―

―Tranquilo Weasley, no pienso quedarme más tiempo en…tu casa― no podía evitar aun hacer una mueca al referirse a aquella vivienda

― ¿Ah donde piensas ir?― cuestiono Tonks acercándose a su primo

―Piensa regresar a la mansión Malfoy ― se escuchó la apagada voz de Hermione

― ¡Que!, ¿acaso eres tonto?, serás presa fácil―continuo Tonks

Draco simplemente ignoro a todos y se dirigió por sus pertenencias, mientras su prima lo seguía, pues al parecer los Griffindor's habían aceptado su decisión.

― ¿No piensas detenerlo?, ahora que son tan íntimos amigos, debes estar destrozada por que se larga―

La tensión entre Ron y Hermione en momentos crecía, y el pelirrojo no lo hacía nada fácil. Granger simplemente salió de la casa mientras sus ojos empezaban a expresar lo que en verdad sentía. Harry y Ginny por su parte se limitaron a guardar silencio y esperar en la sala, la tensión en la madriguera se sentía al máximo y no disminuyo ni cuando Draco se marchó seguido de Tonks y el pequeño Teddy.

Llegada la noche los señores Weasley ya se habían hecho presentes, según lo dicho por Molly debieron estar con Andrómeda hasta que Tonks llegara ya que su situación no mejoraba, Arthur había ido a hacerles compañía y los chicos habían decidido guardar silencio con respecto a lo sucedido y el hurón que se había colado en su ausencia.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar, los chicos se dirigieron hacia la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron, aunque no tenían muchas ganas de cruzar palabras, debían informarse de lo que habían investigado.

―No puedo creer que Anna sea la heredera de Nott― decía Harry tras escuchar el relato de las chicas

―Así es, Betson es solamente su camuflaje, lo que no entiendo es porque Samanta dijo que Anna es un recipiente―cuestionaba Hermione

― ¿Y porque si están buscando los herederos aun no han dado con ella?, con Xtibai en Hogwarts no sería muy difícil de encontrarla, puede que tenga otro apellido, pero sigue siendo la heredera―

Los chicos observaron a Harry ante su pregunta, pero entonces fue momento de que Ginny recordara algo, aunque en su momento le pareció extraño, lo había dejado pasar por alto, pero tal vez eso tenía relación a la pregunta de su novio.

―La noche en que sucedieron tantas cosas, esa noche fue Anna quien salvo a Malfoy de ser llevado, cuando Ron y yo llegamos, también llego su primo y en el momento en que nos atacaron, Philip pronuncio un hechizo y poco después Anna ya no se encontraba con nosotros.

―Él siempre la ha protegido― decía Ron mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota tratando de evitar el estrés ―creen que sea por eso que no la han descubierto―

―No es solamente por él― de nuevo Hermione ―por eso los otros chicos siempre están con ella, ellos también deben protegerla, por eso es que Xtibai no ha podido encontrarla―

― ¿Creen que estén al tanto del pacto?― pregunto la pelirroja

―Seguramente si― completo Harry

Por ahora solo podían esperar y regresar a Hogwarts, debían hablar con Theo pero no querían incomodar la recuperación de Luna.

―Ron, ¿Qué paso con George?, pensé que vendría contigo― pregunto Ginny

―Ah sí, no creerán lo que encontramos―

― ¿Qué quieres decir?―

―Quiero decir hermanita, que nuestro George está en buenas manos― los chicos lo observaron, no entendían a que se refería ―él se encuentra en Huswy, Alemania, pero vive en una cabaña a las afueras del pueblo, lo más emocionante es que no vive solo―

―Vamos Ron, ve al grano― apuro Harry

―Bien, pues nuestro hermano está viviendo con una chica que es mitad ninfa―

― ¡Que!― se escuchó el unísono de los chicos

―Lo que escucharon, y parece que son muy buenos amigos―

―Espera, viven ellos dos ¿solos?―

―Bueno Harry, yo también pensé eso al principio, pero parece que tienen como mascota un gran lobo llamado Chadd―

― ¿Cómo es que George termino viviendo con una chica mitad ninfa?― pregunto Hermione aun sorprendida

― Según George todo paso después de que él la salvara de ahogarse en un lago, desde entonces la chica esta agradecida con él y siempre está a su lado, también se ganó la gratitud de las demás ninfa y por eso lo protegen.

― ¿Ellas lo protegen?―

―Así es Harry, parece que a él también lo ha estado buscando, pero las ninfas y Chadd no permiten que algo le pase―

―Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que está bien y que tiene protección― se tranquilizó Ginny

―Así es, además vendrá para navidad y también año nuevo―

Conociendo un poco más de la historia de George, los chicos decidieron descansar, en unos días seria navidad, poco después año nuevo y finalmente regresarían a Hogwarts. Los días empezaron a transcurrir, los chicos ayudaban en los quehaceres de la madriguera y en un par de ocasiones se escaparon para hacer algunas compras navideñas. Una noche antes de navidad una hermosa águila llego a casa de los Weasley y dejo en manos de Hermione un pequeño sobre para después marcharse.

Aun con las preguntas de la señora Weasley, Hermione decidió esperar y abrir el sobre en su habitación aunque para nadie era un secreto a quien pertenecía el ave.

Hola Granger

Espero y no estés enojada por haberme marchado, pero no podía permanecer en aquella casa. La verdad aun no me acostumbro a los Weasley, pero si te soy sincero, puedo soportar más a las comadrejas mayores que a sus crías.

Sé que ahora si debes estar enojada, pero solo quería que supieras que me encuentro bien y no, no estoy en la mansión, aunque debo admitir que pasé por algunas cosas.

No soy muy bueno con estas cosas y menos expresándome, pero quiero que sepas cuanto deseo verte y sé que también deseas ver mis hermosos ojos y sentir mi atrayente aroma, no lo niegues. Cuídate, pronto nos veremos y podrás saciar tus ansias de tenerme cerca.

Draco Malfoy

Posdata: trata de no acercarte demasiado al pelirrojo y deja los abrazos con Potter.

Definitivamente era Draco, pero lejos de estar enojada, se encontraba feliz. Además de sentir un gran alivio, solo esperaba volver pronto a Hogwarts y verlo de nuevo y si, lo reconocía, quería volver a sentir aquel aroma del que él tanto alardeaba.

El día de navidad la señora Weasley estaba demasiado estresada, Andrómeda y su familia pasarían con ellos la noche, pero por alguna razón se esmeró en preparar algunos platos distintos, algo con más clase lo cual extraño a los chicos, pues su comida siempre era deliciosa, no veían por qué el cambio.

Hermione y Ginny habían conseguido un precioso árbol de navidad y estaban decorándolo en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta.

― ¡Hola bienvenidos!- escucharon el saludo de la mayor Weasley

Harry y Ron que estaban comiendo algunas galletas se asomaron para recibir a los invitados, pero se sorprendieron al ver ingresar un rubio con un pequeño bebe en brazos.

―Gracias por aceptarnos Molly― decía Andrómeda mientras la señora Weasley restaba importancia con sus manos – y gracias por permitir que mi sobrino nos acompañara―

Draco agacho la mirada tras el comentario, jamás pensó tener que esperar el permiso de las comadrejas para algo, pero desde que Tonks lo había convencido de pasar las vacaciones con ellos, debía ser más considerado con su tía Andrómeda ya que no se encontraba bien de salud y a diferencia de Bella, la mujer era realmente cariñosa con él. En cuanto la señora Tonks le pidió acompañarlos para navidad no pudo negarse, aparte de que su prima no lo dejaría y quería ver a Hermione.

Arthur y Molly estaban enterados de que el menor Malfoy los acompañarían y la verdad no pusieron inconveniente, mientras Ron y Harry guardaron silencio, observando como Malfoy ingresaba hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.

―Harry, necesito ayuda― decía Hermione sosteniendo más arreglos de los que podía subida en un pequeño banquillo

La chica sintió cuando alguien llego junto a ella, pero no supo de quien se trataba asumió que era su mejor amigo, por eso no dudo en casi que ordenarle.

― ¿Ves esos adornos de allí?― señalaba aun sin ver a su acompañante, mientras Ginny recibió al pequeño que Draco llevaba en sus brazos ―alcánzamelos, pero trata de no romper ninguno―

El rubio muy amablemente se los entrego, pero un mal paso de Hermione hizo que ella cayera y él la pudiera tomar en sus brazos. La chica quedo atónita al ver quien la había recibido, mientras el blondo sonreía en media luna.

―Creíste que era Potter―

-Bueno, si…

―Creí haberte dicho que dejaras los abrazos con él―

Escucharon pasos, los demás se acercaban y por eso se separaron enseguida.

―Chicos― empezó el señor Weasley ― este año, tendremos un invitado especial, espero y se comporten con el joven Malfoy ―

―No te preocupes papá, creo que ya nos hemos empezado a entender― apunto Ron acercándose a Hermione

―Bueno, se supone que celebraremos la navidad, así que vamos― animo Molly llevándolos a la mesa

Draco quedo frente al trio dorado, y por supuesto no le gustaba como los chicos hablaban y sonreían, sobretodo que el pelirrojo lo hiciera observando a Hermione. Los platos ya estaban servidos, Tonks tuvo que abstenerse de ayudar ya que nada bueno resultaría y poco antes de iniciar con la cena, de nuevo llamaron a la puerta.

Esta vez la sorpresa fue para los señores Weasley, pues frente a ellos se encontraba un sonriente George. Cubriendo su boca con sus manos, Molly no podía reaccionar pues hace más de un año que no veía a su hijo y este simplemente la levanto en un abrazo.

― ¿Acaso ya no me reconoces?―

El chico ingreso y también saludo a su padre que al igual que su esposa no podía creerlo. Uno a uno saludaron al gemelo, pero este se detuvo en cuanto vio al platino sentado en su misma mesa.

― ¿de qué me perdí?, ¿acaso es día de bromas?―

―No, es día de caridad― respondió Ron mientras Draco se limitó a cruzarse de brazos

Aun con los invitados sorpresa la familia dio inicio a la cena, Draco no rechazo absolutamente nada, algo que alegro a Hermione y la verdad era que al blondo le había agradado el sabor de las comidas de la mujer pelirroja.

Después de satisfacer sus barrigas, llego el momento de los regalos. La señora Weasley nuevamente obsequio sus abrigos de lana, los cuales le causaron gracia a Draco quien ya comprendía de donde los sacaban los pelirrojos año tras año. Cada quien entrego regalos incluso hubo uno para George aunque no lo esperaban.

―Siempre tengo un regalo de mas― fueron las palabras de la mujer al entregarle su obsequio a su hijo

Para sorpresa de Draco su tía y su prima le obsequiaron una bufanda de color verde con su nombre en color plata. El chico la recibió y posteriormente agradeció, pero no se la puso.

―Ginny― hablo Harry entregándole una cajita a su novia, por lo cual todos silenciaron pues era de un anillo – espero que te guste―

La chica abrió su regalo y quedo encantada, era pequeño pero justo para su dedo anular, Potter lo tomo y no dudo en ponérselo, por lo que no faltaron algunos comentarios.

―Vaya hermanita, espero que me invites a la boda― se burló George, mientras a los dos chicos les subían los colores, pero ninguno negó lo dicho por el gemelo.

―Hermione, yo…también tengo algo para ti― la chica se sorprendió cuando el pelirrojo saco de su bolsillo una cadenilla la cual tenía un porta retratos ―somos nosotros― aclaro Ron, Hermione puedo ver una pequeño fotografía de ella y sus dos mejores amigos en sus primeros años en Hogwarts

Como agradecimiento no dudo en abrazar al pelirrojo y este en observar a Malfoy mientras lo hacía.

―George, pero si acabas de llegar― se lamentaba Molly

―Lo lamento mamá, pero tengo algunos asuntos, además hay alguien esperándome en cabeza de puerco―

― ¿Alguien?, ¿qué quieres decir?―

―Después la conocerás mamá, por ahora no quiero que la espanten―

Dándole un tierno beso a su madre en la frente y despidiéndose de todos, George se marchó. Draco aprovecho la distracción de los presentes por ver al pequeño Teddy emocionado con una pequeña escoba, cortesía del rubio, y haciendo señas a Hermione salieron al jardín en donde este la tomo de la cintura.

―Draco, creo que no debemos. Es la casa de Ron y no quiero…

―Sheee, solo quiero que tengas esto―

Draco saco una pequeña cajita en la cual estaba la pulsera que Potter no había podido pagar, gracias a Tonks pudo volver al mundo muggle por ella y ahora quería que la castaña la portara.

―Draco, no…

―No te permitiré que la rechaces, me costó mucho ir por ella―

― ¿ir por ella?―

―pregúntale a Potter donde la vimos―

Sin importarle lo que Hermione dijera, tomo la mano de esta y puso la pulsera en su muñeca.

―Ves, sabía que se te vería bien a ti y no a la pelirroja―

Hermione simplemente sonrió y como agradecimiento le dio un pequeño beso, ahora era e turno de ella, para dar su regalo.

― ¿Es enserio Granger?, ¿un libro?―

―No es cualquier libro, no lo deberías juzgar por su portada―

―Ni por que estés conmigo dejaras de ser la sabelotodo ¿verdad?―

La noche termino y la visita se debió retirar, Draco le había informado a Hermione que no podría verla hasta que regresaran a Hogwarts ya que volvería a Hogwarts, aunque ella le reprocho por tal decisión al final la convenció ya que tenía que hablar con Anna, además Tonks estaría acompañándolo.

Los días pasaron, en la madriguera se celebró el año nuevo, y no hubo inconvenientes, Ron trato de ser más cortes con Hermione, ya que Harry le recordó el libro que anteriormente había utilizado "doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja" y fue desde entonces que Ronald Weasley decidió volver a conquistar a Hermione Granger.


	25. Chapter 25

**Xtibay**

Según lo poco que Hermione le había podido decir, Anna era la heredera de Nott, para su sorpresa resulto ser hermana "bastarda" de Theo. Ya entendía la sobreprotección del tal Philip hacia la chica, aunque aún no entendía muy bien la de los otros chicos.

Aun que le hubiera gustado pasar año nuevo junto a Hermione, era algo realmente difícil, pues los Weasley se comportaron de manera agradable con él pese a todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero eso no evitaba su incomodidad, aparte de que los agrios comentarios de Ron y algunos de los sarcásticos de George le podía sacar de sus casillas y lo que menos quería era estropear la festividad para Granger.

Un día había pasado desde el recibimiento de año nuevo. Dos desde la última carta enviada por Hermione y tres desde la llegada del ahora su único y más cercano amigo quien había decidido pasar fin de año en Hogwarts ya que su querida Luna lo haría con los pelirrojos y por muy bien que se lleve con los griffindor´s Theodore tampoco soporta tantos Weasley juntos y algunos invitados que de seguro asistirían a la cena, promoviendo su nueva democracia, como hacía desde hace un tiempo "el señor ministro"

Eran aproximadamente la una de la tarde en Hogwarts, y el paisaje era totalmente blanco, visto por un chico rubio desde la torre de astronomía, donde solía ir a pesar de los malos recuerdos, pues era un lugar calmado y solitario, en donde podía aclarar más su mente, o simplemente relajarse un poco del agotador mundo que lo rodeaba.

Mientras jugaba con su anillo con una de sus manos, con la otra sostenía un libro aun indeciso de leerlo. Era el obsequio de Hermione, por lo menos debería de leerlo, darle una oportunidad y es que sabía que la chica no regalaría cualquier tonto libro sin algún conocimiento, pero el título de aquel lo espantaba.

―Princesas y dragones― decía tras un suspiro ― ¿Qué no lo juzgué por su portada? Pero si parece un cuento infantil―

― ¿Escuche bien? Dijiste, ¿princesas y dragones?―

―No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas―

―Sí, pero no sé si conversar solo cuente―respondía Theo entre risas ― ¿De dónde has sacado ese libro?―pregunto acercándose y tomando dicho objeto de las manos del rubio

―Es mi obsequio de navidad―

― ¿Qué?― sin importarle la mala cara de Draco, Theo no disimulo su risa ― ¿No me digas? Fue Granger ¿verdad? Solo a ella se le puede ocurrí un regalo así―

―Eh escuchado que la intención es lo que cuenta―

― ¿Ya lo leíste?―

―No y no creo que vaya a hacerlo―

―Vamos Draco, de seguro Granger te lo obsequio con mucho amor― agudizo su voz en su última palabra logrado que Draco le arrebatara el libro de mala manera ―no te enojes, pero si deberías leerlo, creo que es perfecto para ti.

―Espera ¿ya lo has leído?―

―Sí, una vez, hace mucho, pero creo que… sería interesante volverlo a leer― trato de tomar el libro pero la mano del blondo se lo impidió

―Busca tú propio libro, este es mi obsequio―

―Pero, tu no lo leerás―

―Pues he cambiado de parecer, además es mi obsequio de navidad. No es mi problema si Lovegood no te obsequio nada―

―Como digas, yo solo vine a avisarte que los Betson están de regreso. Creo que es momento de que hables con Anna.

― ¿Hables? Pensé que tu…

―Ten por seguro que si me ve, ni siquiera se dignara a saludarte, y como te llevas tan bien con ella. Será mejor que vayas solo, yo me encargo de cubrirte.

El anillo con el que había estado jugando todo el tiempo, nuevamente regreso a su dedo, y a paso seguro las dos serpientes se marcharon en busca de la chica Betson.

Para aquellas fechas gran parte de los Slytherin habían regresado a sus casas, otros habían decidido quedarse allí. Anna junto a sus compañeros había decidido pasar las festividades fuera de Hogwarts, pero ya estaban de regreso lo cual favoreció al chico Malfoy.

Para su fortuna Jonathan y su sequito tampoco habían pasado vacaciones en el castillo, Blaise y los demás chicos también se habían marchado, algo que no le daba buena espina al blondo y a Nott.

Anna se encontraba leyendo en la sala común de Slytherin, de seguro aprovechando la soledad que embargaba esta. Draco ingreso sigilosamente y la pudo ver concentrada en su libro, el aun llevaba el de Hermione por eso decidió ingresar primero a su habitación y resguardarlo allí, pero cuando regreso a en busca de la chica se sorprendió al ver que esta ya lo esperaba con su mirada puesta en él.

―Hola Draco― saludo tranquilamente

―Hola― respondió el mostrándose relajado y caminando hasta ella

―No creí que estuvieras en Hogwarts― confeso la chica

―Bueno, no tenía muchas opciones de a dónde ir―

Los dos se miraron fijamente, Draco tomo asiento frente a ella, mientras la chica cerraba el libro.

― ¿Por qué has regresado tan pronto?―

― ¿No te gusta mi compañía?―

―No es eso, solo pensé que estarías todas las vacaciones con tu familia―

―Bueno, también pensé eso, pero…quería probar suerte en Hogwarts y vaya que la he tenido―

Había algo en la chica, algo que no podía descifrar muy bien, sin embargo decidió continuar. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad que Theo le estaba dando al entretener a Philip.

― ¿Se puede saber cuál ha sido tu suerte?―

―Regresar y encontrarte sin Granger― el chico estiro sus labios en una sonrisa ¿Había alguna chica que se resistiera a Draco Malfoy? Una vez pensó que había una pero hoy era casi que su novia ― eres un chico realmente guapo Draco, aunque tengas una mala reputación, no creo que sea impedimento para ver tus virtudes.

― ¿De qué hablas?― pregunto mientras la chica se ponía en pie haciendo su libro a un lado y caminando hasta él

―Draco, eres un chico inteligente, que tomo decisiones equivocadas y hoy eres marginado por ello. Sabes, creo que tú y yo podríamos hacer que este colegio este a nuestros pies―

Draco empezó a llevar su espalda contra el asiento, pues la chica cada vez estaba más y más cerca, su mirada era profunda y sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

―Malfoy, es un gran apellido que hoy está por el suelo gracias a los que consideras tus aliados. Mira bien a tu alrededor Draco, ellos nuevamente quieren salvar al mundo y solo te están utilizando. Después de que terminen con el heredero de Valkiria ¿Qué pasara? ¿Acaso te ayudaran a sacar a tu padre de Azkaban? No, ni tú, ni tú familia les interesa, lo único que ellos quieren es protegerse entre sí y de paso quedar como unos héroes.

La chica se acercó totalmente a Draco hasta que sus bocas quedaron de frente, Malfoy dejaba ver la confusión en su mirada ¿acaso Anna tenía razón? No, Hermione no sería así, además ella le había demostrado cuanto se preocupaba por él.

―Tu y yo podremos hacer que él apellido Malfoy vuelva a crecer. Los dos lograremos detener a Valkiria y hacer a un lado a Potter y sus amigos― silencio un momento para poder darle un pequeño beso en los labios al blondo quien no hacía más que observar los de ella ―¿Has escuchado del Pacto de Nott?―

Draco empezó a sentir como su hombro derecho le ardía, pero lo ignoro por completo, había algo en Anna que lo hipnotizaba, aunque su mirada era más deseosa y oscura.

―Creo que los dos sabemos muy bien sobre el Pacto―

―Exacto, eres uno de los herederos Draco, al igual que otros Slytherin, solo necesitamos reunir a los otros herederos y así podremos obtener el poder de Vasti ¿sabías que hay una manera de traerla de vuelta sin que tu debas morir?

Draco parecía cada vez más hipnotizado, las manos de Anna pasaban por su cuello y la chica sin dudarlo lo besaba a lo que el correspondía.

―Draco, si logramos traer de vuelta a Vasti, podremos tener su poder y tu podrías vengarte de los que te ha marginado―El chico asentía con su cabeza, pero ya no parecía dueño de sí ―solo necesito saber una cosa, dime ¿Quién es el heredero de Nott?

Draco alzo su mano derecha y con su dedo índice señalo es pecho de Anna logrando una gran sonrisa en esta.

― ¡Expulso!― se escuchó gritar a Theo mientras Anna volaba lejos de Malfoy ― ¡Draco!― llamó el castaño llegando hasta su amigo

― ¿Qué se supone que es esa cosa?― pregunto Philip ingresando junto a su prima

― ¡Draco!― gritaba la verdadera Betson llegando hasta el rubio, quien poco a poco despertaba de aquel trance

― ¡No te muevas!― le amenazo Theo a lo que ahora empezaba a cambiar su figura frente a ellos, dejando ver muchas personas distintas del colegio, desde McGonagall hasta Filch

― Tranquilos― respondió aquel ser con una horrible voz como si fuera varias personas a la vez

― ¿Qué demonios eres?― pregunto Philip

―Oh, creí que ya habían escuchado de mí, pero al parecer me equivoque. Permítanme presentarme, soy Xtibay servidor del señor Sade, pero gracias a ese tonto rubio pronto seré su mano derecha. Creo que a le agradara saber quién es el heredero de Nott

Los rostros de los chicos empalidecieron, mientras Malfoy ya se encontraba en sus sentidos tratando de asimilar la escena que tenía enfrente.

―Gracias Malfoy, ahora sabemos sobre la chica Betson ¿o debería decir Nott?―

Al terminar sus palabras, Xtibay desapareció dejando a dos de los presentes asustados, a uno confundido y el último furioso.

Mientras Draco trataba de hablar con Anna su deber era detener a Philip para que no los interrumpiera, por eso cuando vio al chico atravesar el pasillo no dudo en interceptarlo, sin importarle la incomodidad de este.

―Betson― saludo el castaño

―Nott― respondió agriamente

―Creí que ya no habían rencores―

Como respuestas solo recibió una gran carcajada por parte del chico Betson y un

―vete ―

―Philip ¿No crees que sea momento de dejar a un lado los resentimientos? Te agrade o no Anna es mi hermana―

― ¿Qué? Que compartan la misma sangre de tu nefasto padre es solamente signo de desgracia―

―Solo quiero ayudarla, sabes que el descendiente de Valkiria esta tras ella y que nuestra mejor opción es unirnos―

―Solo aléjate. Nunca te ha interesado Ana, no veo porque el cambio―

―Por que antes no corría tanto peligro, Dumbledore la tenía bajo protección y ahora solo cuenta con la tuya y la de tus amigos, y siendo honestos, no creo que sea suficiente contra Valkiria.

―Solo te diré esto una vez Nott, aléjate de Anna, para ella ustedes están muertos. Solo nos tiene a mi padre y a mí―

―Eso es porque ustedes la han alejado de todos los que la queremos proteger ya estar con ella―

―Déjanos en paz, mejor vete con el traidor seguidor de Voldemort y la sangre sucia. No necesito de tu ayuda para proteger de Anna-

Y sin darle tiempo de responder, Philip giro sobre sus pies regresando por el camino que llego, algo que extraño a Nott.

― ¡Philip!- lo llamaba una y otra vez, pero el chico lo ignoro, por lo que el castaño decidió seguirlo ―¡Philip― nuevamente grito en cuanto llegaron cerca del gran comedor

Theo detuvo su caminar al ver a Betson reunirse con los chicos de las otras casas, pero no pudo evitar una pregunta en cuanto vio a Anna junto a ellos.

― ¡Anna!― llamo sorprendido

―Nott― al igual que su primo respondió agriamente

― ¿No estabas en las mazmorras?―

― ¿Qué?―se sorprendió la chica

― ¿Acaso tu no estabas con Draco?―

― ¿Draco?― repitió ella

― ¿Por eso te interpusiste en mi camino? ¿Pensante que dejaría a Anna sola en las mazmorras?―

―Si tu no estas con él, entonces…

¿Quién demonios estaba con Draco en las mazmorras? Estaban seguros de que era Anna, ahora el rubio corría peligro y él como un idiota se había alejado. Sin saber que más hacer, Theo tomo su hombro derecho apretando su marca para así tratar de llamar al blondo a su encuentro, pero no sabía que era algo inútil.

Corrió de nuevo hacia el nido de las serpientes en busca de su amigo sin notar que dos de los chicos lo seguían.

En cuanto ingreso pudo ver a lo que parecía ser Anna sobre Draco, y su reacción más pronta fue atacar aquel ser.

― ¡Expulso!―

Tras la desaparición de Xtibay, Nott tuvo que reaccionar rápido al ver como Philip se lanzaba sobre Draco.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué demonios le has dicho sobre Anna?―

―Cálmate Philip― pedía Nott mientras Anna parecía no asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar

― ¡Cómo esperas que me calme cuando este imbécil entrego a mi prima en bandeja de plata!―

―Yo…no. No entiendo que paso―

―Te diré que paso Malfoy ― esta vez hablo Anna ― acabas de entregarme a Marcus Sade―

Bajo la mirada asombrada de Malfoy, Anna se retiró seguida de un enfurecido Philip, mientras Theo, tocaba el hombro de su amigo tratando de que reaccionara.

Mientras tanto en la madriguera, los Griffindor's estaban preocupados, pues ellos también sintieron el ardor de la marca en su hombro derecho. Hermione quería regresar pronto a Hogwarts le preocupaba Draco y también Theo, pues por Luna sabía que el chico había regresado al castillo, pero por más que quisiera, no podían regresar enseguida, debían contactar con McGonagall para poder llegar más rápido.

―Cálmate Hermione, pronto estaremos en Hogwarts―decía Ginny al ver los nervios de la castaña

―Harry― llamaba Hermione ignorando a su amiga

―Parece que McGonagall se encuentra ocupada. Hace ya bastante que le envié el patronus, me extraña que no responda― hablo un extrañado Potter

―Hogsmeade, es nuestra última opción. Desde allí llegaremos hasta Hogwarts― propuso una presurosa Hermione

―Pero…

―Pero nada Harry, debemos llegar pronto a Hogwarts― extrañamente apoyo Ron a la castaña, pero no era momento de cuestionar más.

Lograron su cometido y apareció lo más pronto posible en Hogsmeade, después se encargarían de que su equipaje regresara, ahora lo primordial era llegar al castillo y saber por qué llamó a sus marcas.

Aun bajo los reproches de Filch lo chicos se dieron mañas de ingresar al castillo sin mucho problema, lo cual puso mala cara en Harry.

Los cuatro corrían camino a las mazmorras, debían encontrar a los dos Slytherin, para su suerte estos se cruzaron por su camino.

―Malfoy― saludo Harry dudoso, pero en cuanto Draco observo la pulsera puesta en Granger no dudo en enseñarles su marca.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?― se apresuró a preguntar Hermione soportando las intenciones de abrazar al rubio

Las dos serpientes se observaron, de seguro a ninguno de los leones les agradara saber el gran error que cometió Draco y menos la manera en que cayo tan ingenuamente ante Xtibay.

― ¿Vamos a la sala?― sugirió Theo, por lo que los seis chicos caminaron en busca de tan añorada puerta.

― ¿Creen que ya pueden decirnos que sucedió?― hablo Harry

―Bueno, es que…Xtibay sabe que Anna es la heredera― soltó Theo

― ¿Qué?- se escuchó el coro de los chicos

―Ha sido mi culpa― todos observaron a Draco, incluido Nott ― yo le he dado la identidad del heredero de Nott―

―Pero ¿Cómo pudiste…

―No fue su culpa, pelirroja. Xtibay lo engaño―

― ¿Qué sucedió Malfoy?― pregunto un enojado Harry

Draco escondió sus ojos de los de Hermione que esperaban ansiosos una respuesta. ¿Cómo le diría que cayó ante la seducción de Xtibay porque pensó que era Anna? Es verdad que había cambiado, ya no era el mismo que antes de la guerra, pero eso no quería decir que era un idiota.

―Quería conversar con Anna, tratar de sacarle cualquier información. Ingenuamente le recibí una bebida y creo que debía tener alguna poción, porque no recuerdo más―

Draco observo a Theo esperando su aprobación y aunque los ojos de Nott no se mostraban conformes, no dudo en apoyar la versión del blondo.

―Cuando llegue, ya era demasiado tarde. Draco había caído bajo los efectos de aquella poción y había revelado quien es el heredero de mi familia―

―No puedes ir por allí como si nada pasara Malfoy, esta vez tuviste suerte de que no te sucediera algo peor―

Escuchar esas palabras de labios del pelirrojo les fue demasiado extraño, sobre todo al mismo Malfoy. Sin embargo el chico Potter sabía que su amigo intentaba nuevas técnicas para reconquistar a Hermione y de seguro esa era una de ellas.

―Debemos hablar con Anna y su primo, debemos unirnos―

―Es inútil Granger, ya Theo lo intento y ni siquiera lo consideraran―

― ¿No entiendes? Si ella cae en manos de Sade, solo le hará falta sus últimos elementos y eso son ustedes―

―Cálmate Hermione, nadie caerá en manos de Sade. Creo que ya es hora de que conversar con los primos Betson― concluyo un muy decidido Harry caminando hacia la salida

―Potter, ya te dije…

―No me importa lo que hayas dicho, tendrán que entrar en razón―

Los chicos fueron tras Harry quien no se detuvo por nada del mundo y las dos serpientes no sabían qué demonios hacer ya que por supuesto, los leones apoyaron la decisión de su amigo.

―¡Anna!― llamo Harry en cuanto vio a la chica junto a sus compañeros cerca del lago negro

El sequito de los Betson enseguida presto atención a los recién llegados, mostrándose totalmente serios y podría decirse que hasta enojados.

― ¿Qué quieres Potter?― enseguida hablo Philip ― ¿acaso vienes a disculparte por la estupidez de Malfoy?―

Aunque estaba totalmente enojado, Draco no pudo hacer ni decir nada, sobre todo cuando vio la sonrisa que se dibujó en Ron.

―Solo quiero hablar Betson― respondió Harry

―Perfecto Potter, saca el juego de té y sentemos a discutir sobre el pacto―

―Anna― ignorando a Philip, Harry poso su atención en la chica ― sé que Theodore ya les propuso esto, pero lo mejor será unirnos. Sade quiere algo de ustedes y también quiere algo de nosotros, si nos unimos, podremos evitar que lo obtenga.

―Lárgate Potter― Respondió Philip interponiéndose en la visión de Potter hacia su prima

―Hablamos con tu hermana― se atrevió a decir Ginny ganando la atención de Anna

― ¿Hicieron que?― por fin hablo la chica acercándose a Ginny

―Fuimos hasta Salen, sabemos de Samanta y ella nos pidió que te ayudáramos―

―Anna por favor piénsalo, es lo mejor― esta vez quien hablo fue Hermione al ver como la Slytherin parecía meditarlo

―No quiero su ayuda― escupió Anna con todo el desprecio hacia Hermione y Harry ―solo manténganse lejos de nosotros―

― ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Un maldito loco te quiere para completar su ritual y traer de vuelta a tu antepasado! ¿Por qué tu maldito orgullo no te deja aceptar ayuda?― expreso la pelirroja totalmente enojada al ver la terquedad de la chica

―Porque hay algo más que se necesita para completar el "ritual" como tú lo llamas… y eso mi querida Ginevra es el cuerpo de Vasti. Mientras Sade no lo obtenga, estaré fuera de peligro―

―Es mejor que se preocupen más por ustedes, de Anna nos encargamos nosotros― por primera y única vez hablo la chica de Hufflepuff mientras se encaminaba con sus compañeros de nuevo hacia el castillo.

―perfecto Malfoy, tu como siempre luciéndote―

― ¡Cállate Potter!―

Draco también se alejó de los leones y Theo no dudo en ir con él, mientras Hermione los observaba en silencio.


	26. Chapter 26

**Solo es cuestión de tiempo**

Ya una casi dos semanas habían transcurrido y aunque aún estaban algo tensos los chicos, Hermione no dudo en asistir a un encuentro con Draco, después de que este le entregara una nota sin que nadie se percatara, en donde la citaba antes de la cena en la torre de astronomía.

― ¿Potter ya te ha dicho en donde vimos esa pulsera?―preguntaba Draco mientras sostenía la mano de Hermione

―Sí, y aun no puedo creer que hayas ido al Londres Muggle―

―Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez―

La castaña aún era tímida, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a los besos del rubio, pero debía admitir que le agradaba como este tomaba la iniciativa y lograba sacar algo de pasión en ella, que siempre frenaba antes de que la llevara lejos.

―Hoy hable con Swan― con tan solo decir ese nombre ya la incertidumbre abarcaba a Hermione ―quiere que vuelva a ser buscador en el equipo―

― ¿Qué? ¿Te ha pedido que regreses a jugar Quiddicht? ―

―No, me lo ha ordenado―respondió él con fastidio

― ¿Ordenado?―

―Dice que se los debo a los Slytherin―

― ¿Y qué piensas hacer?―

―Empezar a practicar para el partido contra Griffindor, pero tengo una duda―

― ¿Cuál?―

― ¿A quién apoyaras en las gradas? Creo que una M en la frente se te vería genial―

―Olvídalo― respondió ella sonriendo un poco mientras negaba

―Toma― dijo Draco recordando su motivo por citarla, aparte de quererla besar ―es la lista de los herederos del pacto que están en Hogwarts, creo que es bueno que Potter y las comadrejas se enteren de quienes están en la lista.

―Si, además de que muchos de ellos parecen algo temerosos y abstraídos―

― ¿Ya hablaste con Longbotton?―

―No, parece que huye de nosotros y temo que algo pueda sucederle―

―Él sabe que es uno de los herederos, que está en peligro y si se empeña en alejarse es su problema―

―Draco, el comportamiento de Neville es muy extraño―

― ¿Y cuando no?―

―Esto es serio― regaño la chica ―los ingredientes de la poción que ayudo a Luna llegaron por Crookshanks y sé que fue Neville quien la envió―

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?―

―por esto― respondió la chica mostrándole el pedazo de papel que llevo su gato ―es la letra de Neville, además de que dos de los ingredientes son plantas que en algún momento atrás le escuche mencionar― Draco tomo el papel y lo observo mientras Hermione seguía hablando ―lo que más me es extraño, es el dibujo, sé que lo he visto antes, pero no recuerdo muy bien en dónde.

―Yo si― respondió el rubio buscando la mirada de Granger ―está en uno de los libros que investigue después del ataque en el bosque―

―En el primer permiso a Hogsmeade ―recordó la castaña ―claro, el libro de portada azul de…―se observaron al tiempo y hablaron― Criaturas Mitológicas.

―Draco, debemos ir por ese libro―

―Claro, solo hay un problema y se llama Pansy―

Por su parte Harry decidió ir en busca de la directora, habían pasado ya varios días desde su llegada y aun no la había visto. Logrando dejar a los hermanos Weasley en la sala común de Griffindor fue en busca de la anciana.

No le fue difícil llegar hasta la oficina de McGonagall, pues ese era uno de sus privilegios, pero lo que encontró en verdad lo sorprendió.

―Harry― saludo la mujer desde su escritorio ― ¿Cuándo llegaste?―

―Directora― decía un sorprendido Potter llegando hasta la mujer ― ¿Qué le ha sucedido?―

No era posible que la mujer que estaba frente a él fuera McGonagall, su rostro era mucho más arrugado y podría decirse que blanco, Potter estaba sorprendido pues parecía estar frente a un cadáver.

―Nada, no te preocupes, es solo que me encuentro un poco agotada― la mujer parecía estar llenando algunos pergaminos

―Disculpe; pero, su apariencia no es muy alentadora―

―Ya te dije― reitero la mujer sonriendo ― estoy bien, es solo falta de descanso―

En verdad le afecto ver aquel rostro tan acabado, pues la que una vez fue jefe de su casa y que en muchas ocasiones le ayudo, en verdad se miraba irreconocible.

―Hace ya varios días que llegamos― trato de conversar ― pero, se me hizo extraño no verla―

― Oh, eso es porque he tenido mucho trabajo, desde el incidente de Luna el ministro ha estado sobre el castillo. Cree que es un riesgo que los estudiantes estén sin protección alguna y quiere enviar aurores a vigilar.

―Y… ¿Usted no está de acuerdo?―

―Claro que no― respondió pareciendo indignada ―lo único que él quiere es tener vigilado el castillo ―cansada se retiró los lentes―Harry, tu y yo sabemos que es lo que está sucediendo en Hogwarts. Mi deber como directora es proteger a los estudiantes, pero parece que esto se está saliendo de mis manos― termino suspirando

La mujer en verdad se miraba agotada, parecía que su mirada le pesara, lo cual extraño y preocupo a Potter. Por un momento pensó en ponerla al tanto de todo lo que él sabía, pero desistió de la idea en cuanto recordó que aquella mujer podía no tratarse de McGonagall sino de su enemigo.

―Sé que no he podido serles de mucha ayuda Harry y me temo que así seguirá siendo. Solo te pido que tengan mucho cuidado, como abras podido notar, el castillo se encuentra con muy poca seguridad y créeme que he tratado de solucionar eso, pero me ha sido casi imposible.

―Entonces no es mala idea que haya aurores de nuevo en Hogwarts―

―No lo entiendes, si lo permito, habrá un momento en que nadie podrá ingresar, pero tampoco nadie podrá salir sin supervisión―la directora hizo a un lado sus pergaminos y sostuvo su cabeza ― Harry creo que ya sabes que no puedes confiar plenamente en nadie y créeme que eso incluye a los aurores si llegan a Hogwarts.

― ¿Y eso también la incluye a usted?―pregunto observándola fijamente

El silencio de la oficina respondió la pregunta de Harry; aunque McGonagall dijera lo contrario por supuesto Harry no le creería, ¿Por qué insistir?

―Tratare de ayudarlos en lo que más pueda ― fue lo único que se limitó a contestar

La apariencia de la directora lo había preocupado y pensaba en informar a Hermione, tal vez ella sepa si eran síntomas de alguna enfermedad que haya leído en algún libro o de la que haya escuchado, pues como estaba el ambiente no era conveniente ir a resolver sus dudas con Madame Pomfrey, pues de seguro esta estaría igual de esquiva que la mayoría de adultos en Hogwarts.

Interrumpiendo la conversación, ingreso un presuroso profesor de barba cerrada y cabello castaño. El cual no dudo en mostrarse algo molesto al observar a Harry en la oficina de McGonagall, pero no era momento de reclamar.

―Directora― se escuchaba algo presuroso el hombre

―Castor, ¿Qué sucede?― pregunto una sorprendida Minerva al ver al profesor

―Rápido. Debe venir, algo pasa cerca a las mazmorras― respondió él hombre y luego observo a Harry ―creo que usted también debería acompañarnos Potter.

Presurosa minerva salió tras el profesor, mientras Harry se preguntaba lo que a juzgar por la cara de Swan, solo lo sorprendía.

Los estudiantes ya habían regresado al castillo, las vacaciones habían terminado y ese lunes siguiente empezarían de nuevo las clases. Luna había podido regresar a Hogwarts aunque su padre no lo quería así, pero ella insistió en terminar el curso.

―Me alegra verte Luna― decía Ginny quien se había encontrado con ella cerca de las escaleras cuando quería escapara de Ron, aunque no le fue difícil ya que su hermano se había quedado dormido ―pero creo que debiste descansar otro poco.

―No, ya estoy mejor, además tenía que regresar a Hogwarts, hay muchas cosas que no podía dejar pendiente, como volver a comer los delicioso postres o… acompañar a Theo, ¿sabes en donde esta? Desde que llegue no lo he visto.

―No, hace ya varios días que no hablo con él, bueno ni con él, ni con Malfoy―

― ¿Han vuelto a hacer algo malo? ¿Acaso hicieron que esta vez Hermione y Harry tomaran la apariencia del otro?―Ginny simplemente negaba con su cabeza, esta vez habían sido más imprudentes o por lo menos Malfoy, pero no debía preocupar a una recién alentada Luna.

―No, fue algo tonto―mintió ―pero desde entonces no los veo―

―Bueno, he pensado en buscarlo en las mazmorras. Le he traído su presente de navidad, antes no pude entregárselo ―comento mostrándole a Ginny lo que parecía ser un extravagante gorro color verde con algunos adornos un tanto riesgosos ― lo he decorado yo misma con algunas cosas que encontré ¿crees que le gustara? ―lo adornos eran algunos anzuelos, lo que parecía ser unas conchas de mar y… ¿algunos cristales de colores? Feo no estaba, pero tal vez si peligroso.

―De seguro le encantara, pero no creo que debas hacer que lo utilice… por ahora― respondió Ginny sintiéndose algo mal por Nott ―creo que es más para el verano―

― ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón! Le diré que lo guarde hasta el verano―concluyo la rubia sonriendo

― ¡Ginny!― escucharon la voz de un chico que las dos conocían muy bien, por lo que giraron al tiempo para encontrarse con Jonathan ―me alegra volverte a ver― decía acercándose a las chica he ignorando completamente a Luna ―te confieso que extrañe ver tu rostro.

―Hola Jonathan― saludo la pelirroja sitiando como Luna se tensaba ―estaba hablando con Luna sobre las vacaciones, si me disculpas…

―Oh claro, es solo que…recordé que la primavera es mi estación favorita y creo que… me agradaría compartirla con una chica especial―

Sabiendo lo que quería decir y recordar Jonathan, Ginny tomo del brazo de Luna y la llevo consigo rumbo, rumbo a cualquier parte lejos del Revenclaw quien no escondió su sonrisa, sin importar las caras de Hannah y Pansy quienes llegaban junto a él.

―Definitivamente tenías razón Luna, ese chico es solo problemas―

―Savia de Antamo, a mí me gusta es buena en los panecillos y también en las bebidas, siempre me pone de buen humor―

―Si― decía la pelirroja algo enojada por la evasiva de Luna ―tal vez algún día quiera probarla―

Las dos chicas llegaron a uno de los pasillos en donde se encontraron con Nick casi decapitado, quien parecía ir muy consternado, como si hablara solo y algo temeroso.

―Hola señor Nicholas― saludo Luna pero el fantasma seguía ensimismado

― ¿sucede algo?― pregunto Ginny con un tono un poco más fuerte, por lo que el fantasma le prestó atención

― Señoritas― saludo apagado ―no creerán lo que acabo de presenciar― seguía como observando el suelo, pareciera que él tampoco lo podía creer ― era enorme y de figura espantosa. No puedo creer que tenga unas patas tan enormes― decía lo último, como pensando en voz alta ―sé que tarde o temprano los otros también crecerán y al igual que el primero, se llevará a una chica consigo.

Sir Nicholas se alejó, aun pensativo he incrédulo, mientras Ginny no dejaba de preguntarse de que hablaba el fantasma ¿acaso habían secuestrado alguna chica de Hogwarts? Pero, eso era algo difícil, además que de seguro, todos estarían escandalizados, y el castillo se miraba realmente tranquilo, bueno a comparación de las anteriores veces que ha sucedido algo malo.

― ¡Luna, Weasley!― nuevamente las chicas se giraron y de la dirección de las mazmorras se asomó un chico de cabello castaño algo agitado

― ¡Theo!― decía la alegre rubia abrazando al mencionado ―me alego mucho de verte ―dijo separándose y tomando el gorro entre sus manos tras su espalda

―También me alegro de verte Luna. Ven vamos al comedor― propuso iniciando él con los pasos, seguido por las chicas

― ¿Sabes? Pensaba ir a buscarte en las mazmorras, quería…

― ¡No!― dijo tajante lo cual sorprendió a sus compañeras ―no quiero que te acerques a las mazmorras―

―Solo…solo quería ir por ti― se escuchó a una pagada Luna por el grito del castaño, mientras apretaba el gorro ―quería…

― ¡Escúchame muy bien! Nunca se te curra acercarte a las mazmorras, por ningún motivo quiero verte allí ¿Entiendes?―

La chica simplemente asintió con su cabeza mientras Ginny observaba con enojo al Slytherin y empezaba a tomar suavemente su varita.

― ¿Por qué no quieres que se acerque a las mazmorras? ¿Acaso ocultas algo Nott?― la voz de Ginny se escuchó lenta y desafiante mientras sujetaba con fuerza su varita

―No solamente es para ella, Weasley. Ninguna de ustedes debe acercarse a las mazmorras y menos alejarse de su sala común, no solas―

―Eso ya lo he escuchado muchas veces―

―Pues deberías hacerle caso a quien te lo ha dicho― comento arrastrando las palabras lo cual incomodo a la pelirroja

―No creo que debamos hacerte caso…Nott―concluyo con recelosa

― ¿Desconfías de mí? Weasley―

―No, solo soy…precavida―

―Ginny, puedes estar tranquila. No hay duda de que es Theo quien está frente a nosotras, lo conozco muy bien―le detuvo la voz de Luna ―es solo que se preocupa por nosotras―

―Pues en verdad lo dudo―

―Tranquila Weasley, soy yo― concluyo el muchacho enseñándoles la marca de su hombro, la misma que tenía Ginny y los demás chicos ― ¿ahora si me crees?―

Ginny simplemente silenció y relajo la mano de su varita, mientras Luna decidida, le entrego el gorro a Theo.

―Es mi regalo de navidad― decía la rubia mientras el Slytherin lo tomaba con cuidado y con cara de (¿Qué demonios es eso?) ―deje tu regalo en casa, creo que mi padre lo cuidara bien hasta primavera.

―Sí, y yo creo que esto también lo guardare hasta…

―verano― completo la rubia sonriente ―si Ginny también pensó eso―

Por la mente de Theo pasaba una época más lejana o tal vez hasta otra vida, por lo peligroso que se miraba, pero aunque estuviera enojado y preocupado, no haría que la rubia se sintiera mal, así que como respuesta le devolvió una sonrisa mientras esta volvía a abrazarlo y Ginny observaba al castaño con algo de enojo, por su comportamiento.

―Bueno, creo que ahora si podemos ir al comedor, tengo algunas cosas que contarte― de nuevo propuso el chico, pero esta vez observo a Luna a los ojos. En ese momento, pudieron ver a unos chicos de Slytherin correr hacia las mazmorras, demasiado asustado ara el gusto de Ginny.

― ¿Pasara algo?― pregunto Luna

―Ustedes vayan al gran comedor y espérenme allí― tomo a Luna de los hombros y viéndola fijamente a ella y después pasando su mirada a Ginny concluyo ―por nada del mundo se separen, si ven a Malfoy o Potter, díganles que vayan a las mazmorras.

Corriendo el chico fue tras los Slytherin y dejo a las chicas, aun más dudosas, pero Luna por supuesto quería acatar lo que Nott le había dicho, mientras Ginny empezaba a caminar por el camino que había desaparecido Theo.

―Debemos ir al gran comedor―

―Luna algo está pasando y no pienso quedarme aquí sin saber que es―

―Ginny, Theo ha dicho que lo esperemos en el comedor y sé que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, lo que esté sucediendo puede ser más peligroso para nosotras que para ellos.

―Tienes razón, puede que sea algo peligroso. Ve al gran comedor yo iré a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo y por favor, trata de tener cuidado, te prometo que no tardare―

Al igual que Nott, la menor de los Weasley también fue en dirección a las mazmorras, mientras la rubia Revenclaw dejaba escapar un suspiro y con preocupación decidió que lo mejor era no ocasionarle más problemas a su novio y se dirigió al gran comedor esperando que ninguno de sus amigos resultara mal.

Draco y Hermione iban camino a las mazmorras, aunque el platino insistió en que ella regresara a su sala común, de ninguna manera la chica lo dejaría solo y aunque ella no pudiera ingresar al nido de las serpientes, quería estar cerca, además de que ya había trazado un plan con Malfoy.

―Te lo repito Hermione, es muy arriesgado. Si Pansy sabe lo que haces mientras reviso sus cosas, si es que contamos con suerte- añadió algo irritado

―La tendremos, además de que no debe ser muy difícil de entretenerla― decía con algo de burla la castaña ―a final de cuentas es una Sly…Pero antes de terminar la frase silencio al ver el rostro duro de Malfoy sospechando al saber cómo terminaba su frase.

―Lo que no entiendo es ¿porque ella querría ese libro?― se preguntaba Draco en voz alta

―Ron y Harry me comentaron de una vez que siguieron a Blaise, al parecer esperaban a Pansy cerca de nuestra sala común―

― ¿De su sala común? ¿Por qué?―

―No lo sé, pero cuando los siguieron, escucharon como Anna le pedía un libro a Parkinson y creo que es por eso que ella estaba en la biblioteca el día en que…bueno, en que nos vio…

― ¿Besarnos?― le completo él al verla ruborizada.

―Si― respondió tomando más fuerza en su voz ―la pregunta es ¿Qué puede interesarle de ese libro?―

―No tengo idea, pero será mejor que lo consigamos pronto y así saber qué demonios es ese bicho que dibujo Longbotton.

―Draco, mañana en la noche deberemos ir a Jabarovsk ¿lo recuerdas?― por fin había llegado el fin de semana que marcaba su reservación en el club, esa tarde Tonks les enviaría una lechuza con la hora y el sitio en que se reunirían ya que ella no podía ir a Hogwarts, no sin que el ministro se enterara ―es un sitio Muggle, habrán muchas personas y…

―Sí, sí, lo sé. Te prometo que tratare, repito tra-ta-re de esforzarme, pero no te niego que algunos Muggles pueden llegar a ser desagradables y más para una chica.

―No solo eso― retomo la palabra ella deteniéndose en el camino, faltando poco para las mazmorras ―es un club, es un sitio para bailar y divertirse y creo que… debemos ir de acuerdo a la ocasión, tratar de pasar de ser percibidos.

―Ohhh, claro. Hablas de lo que llevaremos puesto. Te recuerdo que soy un Malfoy, por supuesto sabré vestir para una fiesta… iré con una de mis mejores túnicas―

Mirando al suelo, Hermione trato de esconder su sonrisa y a la vez pensar en cómo decirle que eso solo lo haría ver ridículo. De seguro Harry e incluso el propio Ron irían de acuerdo al ambiente, pues Potter conocía sobre el mundo Muggle tal vez aconseje a su amigo. No quería que Draco fuera el hazmerreír, por más tentadora que sonara la idea, así que decidió ayudarlo de manera precavida.

―Me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte con el atuendo― Malfoy simplemente se quedó observándola ¿ella escogiendo su atuendo? Está bien que estaba en algo así como una relación y que en verdad quería seguir en ella, pero de ahí a permitir que ella escogiera su ropa había un gran espacio y es que Hermione no se destacaba especialmente en glamur y moda, si aún le incomodaba que la castaña vistiera tan cerrado según él ―creo que encontrare algo perfecto para ti.

―Granger, no me lo tomes a mal, pero…

―Pero…repitió ella

―Pero tú no te destacas exactamente por ser la mejor vestida de Hogwarts. No te enojes, pero prefiero asistir con una de mis túnicas―

Definitivamente debería dejarlo hacer el ridículo, era lo menos que se merecía, definitivamente el chico no dejaría su egocentrismo además de su idiotez. ¿Qué as daba? Si quería parecer el tonto del club, que lo hiciera.

―Bien, como quieras― respondió ella prosiguiendo el camino que llevaban

―Granger…vamos Granger, no te enojes, es solo que…

Pero de nada servían sus palabras ya que la chica testaruda regreso y con su frente en alto siguió unos cuantos pasos adelante del rubio que también había empezado a enojarse y sentir como el veneno empezaba a subir por su lengua, pero antes de que lo escupiera, se detuvo al escuchar un grito ahogado de Hermione y ver algo horroroso en la pared cerca del ingreso a su sala común.

Ronald de nuevo se encontraba solo en su sala común, bueno no exactamente solo, había más estudiantes, pero ninguno de sus amigos. Su cuerpo le había podido y el cansancio de no hacer nada, lo obligo a poner su cabeza sobre su almohada y enseguida se despido de este mundo e ingreso en el de Morfeo. Al despertar no encontró a Ginny lo cual no le agrado, Harry no daba señas y Hermione simplemente había desaparecido.

Prácticamente faltaban unos minutos para la cena, así que decidió ir hacia el gran comedor, al final de cuentas no había sentido nada en su marca. En cuanto salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, vio a un distinto Neville ingresar sin ni siquiera saludarlo o prestarle atención.

Elevando sus hombros decidió seguir su camino y de pronto sintió el lugar vacío, un escalofrió empezó a recorrer su espalda recordando al par de niños que lo asustaban, pero que desde el año anterior no los veía. Sin dudarlo apresuro su paso y logro llegar a un pasillo antes del comedor, pero antes de girar se detuvo al escuchar una voz enojada.

―Parece que no entendiste el mensaje la última vez ¿verdad?― Ron quiso asomar su cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, pues aquella voz no la reconocía, pero cuando trato de hacerlo escucho una que era inconfundible

―Sera mejor deshacernos de ella de una vez y por todas ¿n crees Lavsge? ― ¿Blaise? ¿A quién demonios estaban atemorizando Blaise y Jonathan? ―creo que dejarla por allí, en cualquier momento podría delatarte―

―No, sé que ella no lo hará ¿verdad linda?― Ron tomo su varita, estaba dispuesto a salir en ayuda de la chica que fuera, pero debía ser precavido, pues podrían ser dos contra uno o en su peor defecto cuatro, contando al par de gorilas ― te lo diré solo una vez más, aléjate de Weasley, olvídate de cruzar una palabra más con ella o tendré que volver a castigarte ¿entendiste?― no había respuesta al parecer la chica estaba muy asustada o algo peor ―¡Pregunte si entendiste Lovegood!

En cuanto Ron escucho ese apellido no dudo y enseguida salió con su varita en alto, para su fortuna solo se trataba de Blaise y su compañero, pero aun así eran dos contra uno, aunque de seguro Ron no saldría muy bien librado.

― ¡Suéltenla!― grito Ron apuntando con su varita, mientras una acorralada Luna estaba contra la pared sujeta por Jonathan

― ¡Vaya! Miren quien quiere jugar al héroe― burlo Jonathan mientras él y Blaise también alzaban sus varitas ― ¿Qué vas hacer Weasley? ¿Enviaras un patronus a Potter para que venga a tu rescate?―

―Te lo repetiré de nuevo ¡Suéltala!― haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Jonathan, Ron siguió con su objetivo y ese era rescatar a Luna

―Te diré que haremos Weasley― decía Jonathan mientras sujetaba a la rubia con una mano, la pobre chica se miraba algo lastimada y no exactamente por golpes físicos, parecía que sus piernas no la soportarían mucho ―la soltare si a cambio me dejas ver la marca que ustedes llevan en el hombro derecho.

Aunque le sorprendió que Jonathan supiera de su marca, el ver como Luna estaba casi que por desmayarse le preocupo, mas ¿Cómo atacarlos y no lastimarla? Tal vez podría contra Blaise, pero aun desconocía las habilidades de Lavsge y lo que menos quería era resultar siendo solo un estorbo o que su amiga sufriera por su culpa.

― ¡Expelliarmus!― grito una voz saliendo tras el muro que estaba oculto Ron y enseguida Jonathan se vio desarmado

― ¡Expulso!― grito Ron haciendo volar a Blaise por los aires y después corriendo hasta Luna la cual soltó Jonathan mientras levantaba sus manos

―Parece que necesitan de un muy ben castigo― Ron se giró y pudo ver a la dueña de esa voz, la profesora Natsuki asomo y seguía apuntando a Jonathan quien sonreía de oreja a oreja

―profesora, que sorpresa verla― saludo el Revenclaw ―solo estábamos jugando― trataba de sonar lo más inocente posible, pero la profesora no le quitaba la vista de encima

―Weasley, lleve a la chica con Pomfrey, en un momento los alcanzare―

―Solo es cuestión de Tiempo Weasley― fue lo último que escucho decir a Jonathan antes de alejarse

Tomando a Luna entre sus brazos, Weasley la llevo hasta Pomfrey quien enseguida la atendió. El pelirrojo decidió acompañar a su amiga hasta que la enfermera fuera por McGonagall y Seamus a quien había encontrado en el camino informara a los demás chicos.

― ¿Por qué te están atacando Luna? ― susurraba el chico mientras sostenía la mano de la rubia quien empezaba a despertar ― ¿Cómo te sientes?―

―Un poco mejor― respondió la chica sonriendo ―lamento lo que paso…

―No, yo lamento no haberte podido ayudar antes eso idiotas…―decía Ron entre dientes apretando su puño libre ―Luna ¿Por qué te atacaron? ¿y porque dicen que te alejes de Ginny?

La rubia simplemente se mostró asustada y miro para otra parte, entonces Ron entendió que la chica no quería hablar sobre ellos, pero sabía que de alguna manera debía averiguarlo.

Lo que Harry encontró cuando llego a las mazmorras lo dejo asombrado, observaba lo que se alzaba en la pared y escucho un grito ahogado que reconoció como el e Hermione quien llego junto a Draco.

Lentamente el chico retrocedió aterrorizado, y quedo junto a su compañera, quien al igual que los otros chicos se tapaba la boca ya que lo que presenciaban era un poco repugnante.

― ¿Qué demonios es eso?― pregunto Draco haciendo una mueca

―Eso Malfoy, es un nido de insectos― respondió Swan mientras McGonagall observaba aquella cosa y lo pensaba mucho antes de acercarse. En la pared había un gran nido que abarcaba gran parte de esta, era café y arenoso con algunos orificios y larvas en ellos. Tenía forma de una gran telaraña, pero…viscosa. Lo que más los asombraba era ver los insectos que revoloteaban a su alrededor y poco a poco comenzaron a pegarse a la pared como si observaran a los presentes.

― ¿Conoce que clase de insectos son?― pegunto Minerva a el profesor, pero este simplemente negó en silencio.

― ¡Son Riter´s!― aseguro lo que conocieron como la voz de Theo quien llego tras otros Slytherin ―una vez que encuentran un sitio para su nido, es muy difícil de erradicarlos―

―Rit…¿Qué?- pregunto Draco

―Parece que la imaginación de tu novia te está afectando Nott― se escuchó la venenosa voz de Pansy

Por un momento los dos chicos se quedaron observando, Pansy no dudo en sonreír al ver como Nott la observaba con enojo. Theo sabía perfectamente que los bichos de los que tanto había hablado Luna eran reales al igual que Pansy.

Ginny llegó poco después y al igual que Hermione ahogo un grito al ver tal escena. Harry se apresuró a llegar hasta su novia y abrazarla mientras esta escondía su cabeza en él.

―Hermione― le susurro Draco a la castaña ―el dibujo―

Granger saco el dibujo haciendo caso a lo dicho por Malfoy, pero no era el mismo ser, o por lo menos el que Neville había dibujado era un poco más grande y poseía grandes patas.

―No Malfoy― respondió la chica desilusionada

La directora se apresuró a enviarlos al gran comedor mientras ella y los profesores trataban de solucionar el problema con aquel nido. Los chicos se dirigían hacia la cena. Draco quería ir por otro camino, pues aún estaba enojado con Potter, pero Nott no dudo en seguirlos.

―Weasley― llamo en tono fuerte haciendo que Harry escondiera con su cuerpo a la pelirroja ― ¿En dónde está Luna?―

―Ella fue hacia el comedor―

― ¿Acaso no les dije que no se separaran?― grito acercándose a la chica

― ¿Qué te pasa?- le devolvió el grito Harry empujando a Nott, por lo que Malfoy tuvo que intervenir sujetando a su amigo

― ¿Por qué demonios se separaron? ¡Eres una tonta!―

Harry se abalanzo sobre Theo y este no dudo en seguirlo y por primera vez, Draco Malfoy estaba en medio de una pelea tratando de evitarla, pero justo entonces llego un chico hiperventilando al parecer por correr.

―Chicos― decía tratando de tomar aire ―Luna sufrió un accidente― logro decir Dean


	27. Chapter 27

**Traidor**

En cuanto escucharon las palabras de Seamus, todos corrieron a la enfermería, incluido Draco. Si Theo estaba al borde de la cólera, al llegar y encontrar a su rubia en la camilla de la enfermería débil y lastimada no mejoro su furia. El castaño no dudo en ir hasta Luna y tomar su mano, sin permitirles hablar Nott les pidió a los presentes que los dejaran solos, por supuesto petición que los Griffindor no querían acceder, pero Draco al ver la ira y frustración en los ojos de su compañero supo que sería lo mejor o de lo contrario podrían sacar el peor lado del callado chico.

Con la ayuda de Hermione, Draco pudo complacer a Nott dejándolo solo junto a la Revenclaw y estando ya fuera de la enfermería, Ron les conto todo lo sucedido, hasta la intervención de Tanechima. Ginny quien hasta entonces se mantuvo en silencio, no pudo evitar que su conciencian le remordiera, Theodore tenía razón de haberse enojado, de seguro si ella le hubiera hecho caso y no se hubiera separado de Luna, nada de eso habría sucedido. El saber que fue Jonathan quien lastimo a Luna y que también fue él quien la dejo tan mal en el bosque prohibido le enfurecía a sobremanera, más porque sabía que todo era por su culpa.

La pelirroja empezaba a creer que lo mejor sería enfrentar de una vez y por todas al presumido y ahora detestable Lavsge, pero no podía hacerlo sola, no al saber de qué es capaz el chico. Mientras los demás conversaban acerca de lo que sucedía, ella no dejaba de meditar y pensar alguna forma de enfrentar a Jonathan sin que Ron y mucho menos Harry se enteraran. ¿Ayuda de Malfoy? No, definitivamente él no era la persona más conveniente, además que de seguro no dudaría en informar a Hermione, ¿y qué tal ella? Como se tornaba la situación Hermione seria su última opción ¿o quizás no? La voz de McGonagall junto a Pomfrey la saco de sus pensamientos, mientras una angustiada Minerva se acercaba.

―Jóvenes―dijo la directora un tanto sorprendida

―Directora McGonagall―respondió Hermione ―nuevamente han atacado a Luna―

―Lo se señorita Granger, madame Pomfrey me ha puesto al corriente―

― ¿Y también sabe que fue Jonathan Lavsge quien lo hizo?― se apresuró a decir Harry dejando aún más sorprendida a la mujer y también a la enfermera.

―También fue él quien la ataco en el bosque prohibido― se unió Ron a su amigo, sin dejar pronunciar palabra a las brujas mayores

― ¿No cree que sea suficiente para expulsarlo?―

―Harry― le regaño Hermione, pues el tono del chico era un tanto grosero

― ¡Si Ron no hubiese llegado y si la profesora Natsuki no lo hubiera ayudado! ¿Qué hubiera pasado?―

―Cálmate Potter, Granger no tiene la culpa―

―No, tienes razón, el culpable de todo eres tú. Por ti y tú maldita cabeza llena de aire que no recuerda que demonios te ha dejado tu padre―

― ¡No te atrevas Potter!―

―Harry― nuevamente llamaba Hermione y esta vez ella y Ginny sostenían al moreno

― ¡Suficiente!― se escuchó la enojada voz de McGonagall ―lo mejor será que descansen, ha sucedido muchas cosas hoy, mañana los veré en mi oficina antes de la cena. Ahora váyanse―

Harry emprendió marcha seguido de los pelirrojos, mientras Malfoy no hacía más que apretar su puño. Hermione que se había quedado parada junto a Draco escucho la voz de Ron.

―Hermione ¿vienes?― los tres chicos esperaban ansiosos una respuesta, al igual que Draco. Granger por su parte miraba al suelo indecisa, pero la voz de Swan le ayudo

―Regrese a su torre señorita Granger, Draco tiene que venir conmigo― la chica fija su vista en el profesor y este asentía dándole a entender que todo estaría bien. Aunque no quería hacerlo, Hermione camino hasta sus amigos y se marchó con ellos, la chica sabía que Swan cuidaría de Draco, aparte de que Narcissa de seguro estaría junto a ellos. Por su parte el rubio no pudo evitar que algo de celos con una mescla de enojo y desilusión lo embargaran y en silencio con una mueca de ira siguió a su jefe de casa.

― ¿Cómo rayos supo Jonathan de la marca?― fue lo primero que pregunto Harry en cuanto llegaron a la sala común.

―Cálmate Harry― pedía Hermione observando a los demás alumnos que los miraban extrañados ―no debemos llamar más la atención― concluyo por lo bajo

―Hermione, Harry tiene razón. ¿Cómo se supone que supieron de la marca? Solamente seis personas la poseemos y se supone que es algo secreto―se unió Ron

―Según tu hechizo, solamente se permite ver de manera voluntaria a las demás personas, por eso Jonathan se lo exigió a Ron porque él también lo sabe y eso es porque alguien se lo dijo…

―O tal vez Blaise escucho a Theo y Draco hablar de ello en las mazmorras― se apresuró Hermione a interrumpir las palabras de Ginny

― ¿En qué momento? Según Malfoy; desde el baile, McGonagall le asignó una habitación alejada a él y a Nott y te seré honesta, el hurón puede ser de todo, pero no lo creo tan tonto como para hablar con Theo en su sala común al asecho de Zabinni o cualquier otro Slytherin.

―Hermione sabes muy bien que solo queda una opción― un poco más calmado, pero aún enojado, Harry le hablaba a su amiga quien negaba con su cabeza nerviosa ―hay un traidor Hermione y debe ser uno de ellos.

―De seguro es Malfoy― expreso con ansias el pelirrojo ― si delato la identidad de Anna puede haber hecho más. Estoy seguro de que él solo está del lado que le conviene y de seguro Jonathan le ha endulzado el oído.

― ¡No!― todos en la sala común se quedaron observando a Hermione tras el grito, pero eso a ella no le importó. Malfoy no podía ser un traidor, él ya no era el mismo de antes y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero de seguro eso sería algo que sus amigos no escucharían ―sé que él ha cometido muchos errores, pero las personas pueden cambiar.

―Sí, pero él no― aseguro fríamente Harry

― ¿Algo que les interese?― pregunto Ron a los demás chicos tratando de alejar la atención ―regresen a lo suyo―

―Draco Malfoy es la clase de personas de la cual nunca sabes de que bando esta― siguió hablando Potter con su vista fija en Hermione

―No…

―Lo lamento Hermione, pero al parecer no solo debemos cuidarnos de Jonathan y Xtibay ―

Queriendo escapar de aquella conversación, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación dejando a sus compañeros atrás, pero no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en cuanto llego hasta su cama.

Por su parte Malfoy ignorante de lo que estaban hablando de él, mantenía su propio pensamiento. También había llegado a la conclusión de un traidor y aunque la idea de la comadreja no dejaba de rondar su cabeza, sabía que el candidato seguro era alguien más, era algo de lo cual debía informar a Hermione aunque estuviera enojado con ella, pues aquel acto cerca de la enfermería le había dejado en claro que ella siempre escogería a sus amigos y aquello también torturaba su cabeza.

No sabía cómo sería su futuro, no sabía que pasaría cuando por fin enfrentarán al heredero de Valkiria, ni mucho menos que pasaría al final del curso, bueno suponiendo que siga con vida, pero algo que si sabía era que tendría que separarse de Hermione. Si bien en algún momento pensó en que podrían continuar con su "relación" aun fuera de Hogwarts, la respuesta de ella ante la insignificante pregunta del pelirrojo le negó aquella posibilidad, pero no por eso le dejaría el camino tan fácil a la comadreja pobretona, si Hermione no tenía futuro con él, mucho menos con Weasley, por lo que no dudaría en alejarlo de la castaña, por ahora estaban en el castillo, aun no terminaban el curso, aún quedaba tiempo, aún era su Granger.

Los pasos de los dos hombres se escuchaban por el corredor, uno con demasiada prisa y el otro simplemente como si esperara el momento indicado para escapar. Draco fijo su vista en Swan quien iba tres o cuatro pasos frente a él. Aquel profesor si bien no era de su agrado, tampoco era de quien más desconfiaba. Desde que volvió a Hogwarts, el profesor se ha encargado de ayudarlo, por lo menos de no permitir tanta libertad a Blaise y siempre apareciendo en el momento más oportuno. No fue hasta que Swan se detuvo que Draco noto el lugar al que habían llegado ¿Qué se supone que harán en la oficina de Natsuki Tanechima?

―Profesor ¿Para qué hemos venido?―

―Ya lo vera Malfoy, hay algo de su interés allí dentro― y golpeando suavemente la puerta esta se abrió dándoles paso. Swan hizo ademan con su mano para que Malfoy ingresara, pero este no lo hizo, en cambio empuño su varita.

―No, primero ingrese usted― con una mala mirada hacia Draco, Swan ingreso a la oficina y poco después lo hizo Malfoy con la guardia alta, frente a él estaba Swan, Tanechima y Narcissa ― ¿Madre?―

―Hola Draco― respondió la rubia

―Pero, ¿pero qué haces aquí?―

―Necesitaba hablar contigo― la señora Malfoy empezó a acercarse a su hijo, pero este aún se mostraba esquivo ―Draco…mírame, sé que puedes reconocerme―

Draco observo a su madre con sus ojos acuosos, había pasado noches enteras pensando en ella, en lo que le podía suceder, en que tal vez no la volvería a ver. Noche tras noche, esperando tener noticias de su progenitora, esperando correr con la suerte de volverla a ver, ahora la tenía enfrente. Por su cabeza paso el reclamarle por no enviarle alguna noticia, en gritarla, tal vez ignorarla, pero solo se limitó a hacer lo que siempre hizo, sin soportarlo más, el rubio corto la distancia que lo separaba de Narcissa y se fundieron en un abrazo dejándole ver lo mucho que la necesitaba.

―Creí que no te volvería a ver― confeso el chico escondiendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de su madre ―pensé que algo malo te había sucedido―

―Shhh, ya estoy aquí…siempre lo he estado― calmaba la mujer con una delicada voz

Aun que Draco era un hombre, aunque había pasado mucho desde la guerra, aunque había madurado bastante, él era y seria siempre su pequeño y sin importarle las miradas de los presentes y los futuros reclamos de Lucios, Narcissa no podía estar más tiempo sin hablar con su hijo, sin cuidarlo y dejarle saber que siempre contaría con ella.

―Mírame…Draco mírame― pedía la rubia sosteniendo el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos ―el que este en el castillo es gracias a Castor, él es quien me ha estado ayudando a escapar de Xtibay―

Draco se zafo de las manos de su madre y observo al profesor junto a Tanechima, ese par no le daban nada de confianza, pero al perecer a la señora Malfoy sí.

―Draco debes confiar en Castor, él es el único que les podrá ayudar―

―No creo que necesitemos ayuda― respondió el rubio algo frio aun observando a su profesores

―Como ya pudo notarlo Malfoy, ustedes son un blanco muy fácil. Todos tienen puntos débiles, ya encontraron el de Potter y el de Nott y es por medio de ello que los están atacando y al parecer les funciona perfectamente.

― ¿Puntos débiles?― Draco entendía sobre que hablaba Tanechima, por lo menos con Nott ya que últimamente Lovegood era la diversión de Jonathan, pero… ¿y Potter?

―Uno de ellos es Lovegood quien al parecer es el blanco perfecto para la discordia― esta vez empezó a hablar Swan ― el otro es Ginny Weasley. Al parecer la novia de Potter es el mayor interés de Lavsge ―

― ¿Weasley? ¿Por qué ella?―

―No lo sabemos, pero es mejor no dejar que Lavsge consiga lo que pretende…

―Y que se supone que pretende, además ¿porque debo creerles? La verdad no confió en ninguno de los dos―

Tanechima observo con desagrado a Draco "mocoso insolente ¿cómo se atreve a interrumpirme?" pero no podía hacer más que una mueca de desprecio ya que Swan no aprobaría ninguna acción que enojara a Narcissa, de lo contrario estaría convirtiendo al rubio en asquerosos sapo.

―En el juego de Griffindor vs Revenclaw a Potter lo hechizaron― dijo Narcissa tomando la mano de Draco

― ¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? ―

―Potter es muy fácil de engañar, el muy tonto se deja llevar por sus impulsos y eso le genero ventaja a la persona que lo hechizo para que Revenclaw ganara el jugo― expreso Swan mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la oficina

― ¿La persona? ¿Saben quién ha sido?― pero sin necesidad de palabras, Draco vio como la puerta se abría de la mano del profesor y por ella aparecía un chico que para nada le agradaba al rubio Malfoy ¿Qué hacia ese imbécil allí? Acaso…― ¿Tu? ¿Ayudaste a Lavsge?―

―Así es― respondió el otro chico ingresando, mientras Swan se cercioraba de que no lo hubieran seguido ―debía hacerlo, Griffindor no podía ganar ese juego y mi misión era encargarme de Potter―

―Pero… ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Creí que eras el nuevo mejor amigo de Blaise y si él está con Lavsge de seguro tú también―preguntaba un confundido Draco, no entendía porque Rick se comportaba así, de seguro era una trampa

―Y así es, estoy con ellos, pero no porque así lo quiera. Si no sigo las ordenes de Blaise y Jonathan Pansy será la primera en morir―

― ¿Qué?―

―Draco sabes que para traer de vuelta a Vasti el pacto debe ser removido y eso implica la muerte de los herederos…

―Pero Pansy no es una de ellos―interrumpió el rubio a su madre

―Pero yo si― hablo Rick ―y Jonathan solamente la está utilizando para retenerme a su lado hasta que llegue el momento― el chico suspiro algo agotado, se miraba en mal estado, grandes marcas rodeaban sus ojos indicando el poco descanso, junto a un delgado cuerpo y rostro pálido demostraba lo mal que de seguro la estaba pasando ―después de… de la pelea en el bosque prohibido por Granger, McGonagall nos impuso un castigo, en un principio nos burlamos, creímos que era una broma, pero no fue así. Nos envió más allá del bosque prohibido, debíamos recolectar una tonta savia y para ello debíamos cruzar un claro, la directora fue con nosotros y nos dijo que atravesáramos el claro de uno en uno. El primero en pasar fue Blaise, después Crabbe y Goyle con este último escuchamos un grito lo cual nos atemorizo a Pansy y a mí, pero McGonagall insistía en que atravesáramos. En un descuido de la directora tome a Pansy de la mano y juntos nos internamos en la hierba, algo nos asechaba, sentíamos como algo nos empezaba a rodear y sin poderlo evitar fuimos arrastrados, solo tengo vagos recuerdos uno de ellos es en un gran salón, habían mucho retratos y grandes cortinas rojas que no permitían ingresar luz, después de eso volví a quedar inconsciente y desperté de nuevo en Hogwarts, desde entonces Blaise y los otros chicos se unieron a Jonathan y Pansy… bueno ella parece un cadáver andante que solo hace lo que la voz de Lavsge le indique.

―Por supuesto la persona que fue con ellos no era minerva― aclaro Swan ―de seguro era Xtibay―Rick miro a su profesor al escucharlo hablar, pero la voz de Draco no le permitió hacer más que una extraña mueca

― ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Acaso esperas que te salven el trasero y el de Pansy? Por si no lo has notado tengo mis propios problemas y no creo que Potter y sus amigos quieran agregar uno más a su lista.

―Creo que su compañero seria de mucha ayuda. Lavsge tiene muchos secretos y de seguro Rick puede ayudarnos a saber de ellos― sugirió Tanechima

― ¿Y ustedes le creen? ¡Esta con Blaise! De seguro es una trampa―

―La única trampa que hay no es conmigo, uno de su grupo los está traicionando, le ha brindado a Jonathan la información de las marcas y de cada uno de los pasos que han hecho. Él sabe que mañana irán a Jabarovsk y piensa aprovechar eso para acercarse a Valkiria.

― ¿Quién es? ¿Quién le está dando información a Jonathan?― pregunto Draco aumentando sus sospechas

―No pude ver su rostro, siempre se reúnen en distintos lugares del colegio y siempre nos alejan, pero pude ver algo que me es inconfundible―decía el chico acercándose a Draco ―su túnica, aunque estaban en las sombras, pude ver el escudo de Slytherin.

Aquellas palabras solo confirmaron las sospecha del rubio, solo que no podía comprenderlo ¿Por qué él? De todos era en quien más confiaba, era su único amigo, por así decirlo, jamás mostro alguna actitud extraña y fue él quien les ayudo a saber quién es el heredero de Nott, entonces no comprendía por que Theo se convirtió en un traidor ¿acaso siempre estuvo con Jonathan y solo necesitaba ganar su confianza? ¡Imbécil! Eso había sido, un completo imbécil, fue él quien ingreso a Nott al grupo, todo era su culpa.

―En primavera Jonathan tendrá todo listo para el regreso de Vasti, por eso necesita encontrar a Valkiria. Así que solo tienen hasta entonces para encontrar el cuerpo de Vasti, porque es lo único que le hace falta a Lavsge ya que él sabe que Anna Betson es la heredera de Nott.

―Malfoy, para primavera los Riter´s ya estarán grandes y se podrán llevar a los herederos con ellos―

―Los ¿Qué?― pregunto Draco pues era la segunda vez que escuchaba aquella palabra en el día, esta vez por boca de Tanechima

―Los insectos que están en las mazmorras son Riter´s, han nacido gracias a Jonathan, el trajo los huevecillos a Hogwarts y las chicas de Slytherin los alimentan con sus emociones negativas, aunque al parecer no solamente son ellas.

―Natsuki― llamo Swan en cuanto esta termino de hablar y juntos salieron de la oficina permitiéndoles más privacidad a los otros tres presentes

―Draco, piénsalo, este chico puede ser de nuestra ayuda. Estoy segura de que él no quiere morir y tampoco quiere que Pansy muera y la única manera de evitarlo es ayudándonos, por eso ha venido con nosotros.

― ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas para demostrarte que estoy de tu lado― Draco observaba al chico fijamente, por supuesto para él todo aquello no era más que una trampa, pero si sabía mover las fichas a su favor podría sacar provecho, por lo menos enmendar un poco sus tontas acciones pasadas.

―Hay un libro, al parecer es muy importante para Lavsge ya que envió a Pansy por él, encuéntralo y entrégamelo, si lo logras te daré una oportunidad Rick y te ayudare―

Los Griffindor's caminaban hacia la oficina de la directora, de seguro para permitirles la salida del castillo ya que Tonks se había encargado de que McGonagall supiera de la reservación y el lugar de encuentro el cual sería Grimmauld place, por lo que Harry no está muy contento de que Draco fuera con ellos.

En la oficina de McGonagall los esperaba Draco cruzado de brazos, el chico simplemente les regalo una mirada de discordia que por supuesto Harry y Ron regresaron. La directora se apresuró a despedirlos ya que podrían descubrirlos y era lo que menos querían.

Aun bajo el desacuerdo de Harry, Hermione y Ginny tomaron de las manos a Malfoy y llegaron pronto a su destino, tras ellas llegaron los dos chicos.

― ¿Qué es esto?― pregunto Draco en cuanto aparecieron frente a la antigua casa Black

―Nuestro punto de encuentro con Tonks― respondió un frio Harry

Los chicos ingresaron a la vivienda y allí la alegre auror los esperaba con lo que sería su traslador a Rusia, más específicamente a Jabarovsk. Los chicos iban vestidos de acuerdo a la noche, vaqueros, camisas y blusas de acuerdo a una fiesta nocturna. Draco no dudo en admirar a Granger en tan ajustados pantalones, pero no pudo evitar una mueca ¿acaso pensaban asistir así? Incluso Tonks se miraba un poco más… juvenil.

―Se supone que es una fiesta― decía Draco observándolos, el por su parte había escogido un buen atuendo, pero como todos era de saco y pantalón de seda, algo demasiado formal para el evento ―no pensaran asistir así― señalo la ropa de los presentes

―Malfoy el único que desencaja eres tu― respondió Ginny pintando un poco sus labios, ganándose una mueca de Ron ― se supone que iremos a una disco Muggle y tu pareces ir hacia un funeral―

Hermione que cepillaba su cabello dando unos últimos retoques al igual que los demás dejo escapar una risa que por supuesto enfureció a Malfoy. Como Granger había supuesto, Harry ayudo a su amigo a comprar algo más de acuerdo a la ocasión, aunque no era difícil saber que tuvieron un poco de ayuda de Ginny. Los dos chicos con Vaqueros y abrigos sobre sus camisas, el uno café y el otro negro resaltando la piel de Ronald. Ginny se miraba encantadora con un pantalón negro y un abrigo azul acompañado de un gorro del mismo color.

Tonks con unos vaqueros azules, un abrigo negro sobre una blusa de mangas con lunares blancos y una bufanda gris de seda, no parecía la misma chica y por ultimo Hermione, con tan solo verla Malfoy quería desaparecerlos a todos y poder besarla una y otra vez. La temporada era fría, por ello estaban obligados a usar ropa larga, pero aquellos vaqueros se ajustaban tan bien en Granger ¿o tal vez él lo quería ver así? No, definitivamente se miraba bien, ya que Malfoy noto como Weasley tampoco despegaba los ojos de su ex novia lo cual lo enojo, aquel abrigo blanco que la chica se estaba poniendo escondía una blusa roja que dejaba ver un muy buen frente de Granger, "no permitiré que se deshaga de su abrigo" Draco noto como Hermione guardaba demasiadas cosas en un pequeño bolso, pero no quiso acercarse a preguntar ya que los guarda espaldas de ella estaban cerca.

― ¿No piensas cambiarte de ropa?― pregunto Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que Draco no hizo más que una mueca de desagrado, ¿Qué es lo que le causaba tanta gracia? Observando a sus acompañantes de pronto se empezó a sentir incómodo.

― ¿Y que se supone que me pondré?― pregunto algo arisco

―Esto― respondió la castaña sacando ropa de su bolso y entregándosela a Draco, quien la tomo de mala manera y por señal de Tonks pudo ir hacia otra habitación en donde se cambió su elegante traje por algo corriente y barato a su parecer.

El tiempo corría y unos minutos faltaban para que se activara el traslador. Ron y Harry ya dejaban ver su estrés, mientras las chicas bebían un poco de té.

― ¿Es posible que te puedas tardar aún más Malfoy? No sé si lo has notado, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo― decía Ron con sus manos en los bolsillos balanceándose

―Calma comadreja… si voy a lucir corriente por lo menos debo tratar de que no se vea tan mal―respondió Draco saliendo de la habitación contigua, si no fuera porque aun llevaba aquel peinado anticuado, podrían jurar que se trataba de otra persona.

Frente a ellos un chico rubio que se miraba totalmente diferente en aquellos vaqueros azules, una camisa ajustada de color negra que permitía ver un grandioso cuerpo y unas zapatillas que por supuesto no le hicieron nada de gracia a Malfoy, pero que compasaba con aquel atuendo. Tonks no dudo en acercarse a su rimo y con una sonrisa ladina, llevo su mano hasta el cabello rubio y lo desordeno. Draco enojado pensó en reclamarle, pero al ver la cara de Hermione he incluso la de Ginny supo que no había quedado para nada mal, así que tomo su abrigo y con elegancia se dirigió a ellos.

― ¿Nos vamos?― y bajo las miradas, celosas, curiosas y una llena de atracción, los chicos tomaron el traslador y llegaron a su destino, Jabarovsk Rusia.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cabaña Numero Veinte **

Los chicos aparecieron tras una gran puerta de metal, que por deducción era lo que separaba la calle de aquel extenso terreno. Un largo sendero que debía ser recorrido en auto los separaba de las cabañas, según habían investigado, eran veinte cabañas todas ya alquiladas y la suya era la más lejana, tanto que no la podían divisar desde donde se encontraban.

― ¿Estas segura que es la numero veinte?― nuevamente pregunto Harry al ver aquel oscuro y solitario camino que los esperaba

―Sí, te repito que es muy difícil conseguir reservaciones y era la última que estaba disponible― respondió Tonks empezando a caminar

― ¿A dónde vas?―inquirió Ron

―Tenemos muchas cabañas que revisar y el traslador se activara en cuanto el alba lo toque, no es Seguro que estemos juntos para ese momento, así que lo dejare en el sitio que será nuestro punto de encuentro―

La auror se acercó a un gran árbol, pues eran abundantes en aquel sitio. Pronunciando un pequeño hechizo solo audible para ella pudo mesclar un pequeño florero con la corteza del árbol como si este hubiese crecido en él, en realidad era algo extraña la imagen, pero en la oscuridad de seguro no lo notarían los Muggles.

―Deben recordar bien el árbol, y este sitio, si al amanecer no están aquí, se quedaran―

Tras las serias palabras de la auror, los chicos enseguida observaron el lugar memorizando lo que más pudieran de él, no fue algo muy difícil, pues no estaban lejos de la gran puerta y solo debían contar seis arboles a la derecha, en el séptimo se encontraba el traslador.

―Bien, creo que lo mejor será dividirnos en tres grupos, así abracaremos más territorio en poco tiempo― sugirió Tonks

―Ginny, tu vienes conmigo―enseguida hablo Harry, la pelirroja no dudo en ir con su novio y tomar su mano ―antes del alba― dijo Potter y los dos chicos se empezaron a alejar.

Hermione seguía observando el panorama y a sus amigos alejarse, había algo en aquel lugar que la hacía desconfiar, si bien se podía ver algo de luz y ambiente en las cabañas más cercanas, habían otras totalmente apagadas y se supone todas estaban alquiladas. La castaña recordó lo que había leído en los documentos que consiguió en Malfoy manor, recordó que aquel pueblo de Rusia era escenario de las muertes de muchas personas al parecer por el descendiente de Blad Valquiria y recordar aquellas atrocidades y el motivo de ellas solo lograron erizar su piel y acobardarla un poco.

― ¡Granger vendrá conmigo!― el grito de Malfoy la saco de sus pensamientos y allí observo a los otros dos chicos restantes discutir, aunque no sabía bien por qué.

― ¡Estas demente si piensas que dejare a Hermione contigo!―

― ¿Acaso estará más segura a tu lado? No me hagas reír Weasley― decía el rubio taladrando al pelirrojo con su mirada y acercándose a él ―sin Potter no eres nada―

―Di lo que quieras Malfoy, pero no la dejare contigo. No confió en un Mortifago―escupir aquellas palabras lograron una satisfacción en Weasley, una que por supuesto no cedería. Por ningún motivo permitiría que Hermione estuviera a solas con Malfoy, pues no confiaba en él ya que estaba casi seguro que el rubio los había traicionado, además de que no permitiría más acercamientos entre su ex novia y su antiguo enemigo.

― ¿Podrían parar de discutir?― Alzo la voz Hermione ganando la atención de los chicos

―Vamos Granger― expreso Draco caminando hasta ella y tomándola de la mano

―Ya te dije que ella no ira contigo. No confió en ti Malfoy―se interpuso Ron

― ¡Basta! Tú no confías en Ron y tú no confías en Draco, así que Hermione vendrá conmigo y así ustedes dos se vigilaran― intervino Tonks acercándose a Hermione quien estuvo de acuerdo con la auror ya que si elegía a uno de los chicos de seguro serían más problemas ―antes del amanecer― fue lo último que pronuncio la ex Hufflepuff y los dos chicos quedaron solos.

Harry y su novia llegaron a la primera cabaña que encontraron ocupada, dentro podían ver una gran fiesta pero un poco atrevida para el gusto de los chicos. Extrañamente no había impedimento alguno para ingresar a la fiesta, por ello debieron elevar su guardia.

Chicos bebiendo alcohol, otros fumando y otros haciendo cosas indebidas fue el panorama con el que se encontraron. Todos vestían algo extravagante y tenían música demasiado fuerte y extraña para el gusto de los Griffindor's. Chicas con atuendos algo llamativos y de color negro al igual que los chicos, algunos con peinados estrambóticos, otros simplemente con miradas oscuras al igual que sus rostros.

― ¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta?―pregunto la pelirroja en voz solo audible para su novio

―No lo sé, pero no te separes, hay algo que no me gusta―

―sí, sus atuendos―

― ¡Oye! pelirroja―le llamo una chica rubia, de falda corta y corset rojo, labios oscuros y cabello recogido ―No me gusta tu ropa―

Lentamente algunas chicas los empezaron a rodear, Harry no hacía más que sujetar la mano de Ginny mientras esta observaba de pies a cabeza a la rubia.

―Y creo que entiendo porque, la tuya es…única― concluyo con una sonrisa falsa al sentir su mano ajustada por la de Harry.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieren?― inquirió la rubia

―Nos perdimos de nuestra cabaña― respondió Harry algo inseguro

―Pues están en el lugar equivocado―dijo la chica señalando la puerta ―su presencia solo estorba―

Los Griffindor´s notaron un extraño ambiente que se estaba dando, las chicas de pronto centraron su atención en las nuevas presencias y esto elevo los nervios de Potter.

―Sabemos que no son simples Muggles, como ustedes les llaman a nuestro rebaño― la última palabra de la chico confirmo las sospechas de Harry ―no queremos problemas y sé que ustedes tampoco, así que váyanse―

Enseguida los magos empuñaron sus varitas, lo cual provoco que las chicas dejaran ver uno muy grandes colmillos, mientras los chicos seguían bailando, como si ignoraran todo lo sucedido.

―Creo que lo mejor será irnos― sugirió Harry algo temeroso al ver a sus rivales que los superaban en gran numero

―Pensé que querías quedarte en la fiesta―respondió Ginny con ironía mientras juntaba su espalada a la de su novio

―Váyanse y no regresen, los magos no son bienvenidos en este lugar―

―Lira, no puedes dejar que se marchen, son…magos, ya quiero saborear su sangre― pedía una de las chicas a la rubia quien parecía ser la líder de aquel pequeño grupo de chicas

― ¿Acaso quieres darle problemas al señor Valquiria? No es conveniente involucrarnos con el ministerio Británico―respondió Lira sin importarle que los extraños escucharan

―Creo que en ese caso nos podemos retirar― sugirió Harry.

Los chicos sin despegar sus espadas se dirigieron hacia la salida, mientras eran observados por las mujeres presentes como presas. Corriendo se alejaron de aquella cabaña y fueron en busca de algún refugio. Sabían que les esperaba a los Muggles que se encontraban en aquella fiesta y eso era algo que Potter no podía permitir.

―Debemos regresar―

― ¿Estás loco?―

―Ginny, esos chicos morirán si no hacemos algo―

―Y también lo haremos nosotros si regresamos. Harry ya las escuchaste, no nos hicieron nada por evitar problemas para Valquiria. Debemos seguir con nuestro objetivo y ese es saber qué relación Tienen Blad en este lugar.

Ginny tenía razón, además de que si eran muchos contrincantes, sin contar que Blad podría estar cerca y ellos estaban solos, aun reuniéndose con sus amigos eran pocos, pero esto no era motivo para dejar aquellas personas como cena los vampiros.

―Vamos, debemos ir con cuidado, lo mejor será ingresar a una de las cabañas solitarias― sugirió la pelirroja y llevando a un Potter enojado, se alejaron del lugar.

Draco empezó a caminar por el lado contrario al que se había ido Hermione, Ron por su parte lo siguió ya que no confiaba en él y no permitiría que en algún momento fuese detrás de Hermione o hiciera algún movimiento que los perjudicara.

Llegaron a una de las cabañas en silencio, pero los dos se sorprendieron al encontrar luces encendidas y personas en el suelo, al parecer dormidas.

―Es muy temprano para que estén dormidos― decía Malfoy mientras ingresaban a la cabaña sigilosamente y con sus varitas en alto.

Draco pudo sentir el pulso de tres de las personas allí, así que al parecer solo estaban inconscientes.

―Esto no es bueno― se escuchó a el pelirrojo observando un camino de sangre que llevaba a la puerta trasera de la cabaña ―Malfoy, parece que algo mas esta en este lugar― concluyo en cuanto el rubio se acercó

Los chicos siguieron el camino de sangre que los llevo hasta la parte trasera de la cabaña en donde se perdía. No había más, solo tierra, árboles y luz de luna.

―Revisemos las demás― sugirió el blondo y enseguida fueron hasta la siguiente cabaña en donde las personas yacían igual que la anterior, pero allí no había rastro alguno de sangre.

― ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?― preguntaba Ron algo nervioso, el mismo estado en el que se encontraba Draco.

De pronto escucharon pasos acercarse, así que se escondieron tras una puerta en la cabaña. Desde allí observaron varias mujeres llegar y hablar entre ellas.

Las mujeres empezaron a caminar hacia el interior de la cabaña y los chicos se debieron ocultar tras una puerta que parecía ser el baño.

― ¿Cuál llevaremos?― se escuchó la voz de una de la mujeres

―Son cuerpos débiles, no sé si resistan― respondió otra mujer

Ron pudo asomar sus ojos por un pequeño agujero en la puerta y desde allí pudo observar como una de las mujeres tomaba el cuerpo de un hombre y le mordía el cuello. Asustado aparto su vista llamando la atención del blondo que revisaba el baño tratando de hallar una escapatoria.

―Son vampiresas―susurro Weasley

― ¿vampiresas?― con el mismo tono pregunto Malfoy

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Son demasiadas―

Draco regreso su atención a las paredes del baño, tal vez si hacían un agujero podrían salir en silencio, con un hechizo insonoro…El problema era, si habían más vampiresas afuera. Si los cálculos del blondo no fallaban saldrían por la parte izquierda de la cabaña, lado contrario al que llegaron las mujeres.

―Malfoy…Draco hizo señas para que guardara silencio y empuño su varita, pero antes de dar vía libre al hechizo, pudo escuchar algo que llamo su atención.

―Llevemos al musculoso, seguro nos servirá―

―Creo que deberíamos llevar dos más, estoy segura que el señor Valkiria nos enviara por mas, y realmente estoy agotada―

―Acabas de cenar y ¿ya te encuentras sin energías?―

Esta vez quien pudo observar por el pequeño agujero fue Malfoy, al ver como las chicas tomaban a los Muggles que estaban inconscientes y los llevaban con ellas sin ningún esfuerzo, el rubio no dudo en salir del baño, poco después de que ellas abandonaran la cabaña y sigilosamente las empezó a seguir, sin importarle los llamados de Weasley.

― ¿Qué crees que haces?― pregunto Ron alcanzándolo

―Ellas llevan a esas personas con Valkiria, es la oportunidad de encontrarlo―

― ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes que pasara si nos atrapan?―

― ¿Para qué se supone que vinimos a este lugar?― pregunto el rubio escondiéndose tras un árbol y obligando su acompañante a hacerlo ―si estas asustado te puedes regresar y esperar junto al traslador―

―Tú también estas asustado…

―Sí, pero no me comporto como una chiquilla…

―Por primera vez en tu vida―

Tras miradas retadoras, los chicos siguieron a las mujeres quienes se internaban cada vez más entre los árboles. En total eran cinco chicas, tal vez podrían contra ellas, pero debían llegar hasta Blad y esa era su oportunidad.

Para su sorpresa llegaron a la cabaña numero veinte, la cual estaba reservada para ellos. Las mujeres ingresaron y los chicos se limitaron a observarlas desde los árboles, ya que extrañamente la cabaña se miraba sola y vacía.

―¿Acaso no es…?

―Sí, se supone que es la cabaña que Tonks reservo― respondió Draco pensativo ―Weasley busca a los demás, yo me quedare a investigar―

― ¿Estás loco? No puedes quedarte solo, además de que no tengo idea de donde pueden estar los otros chicos y no creo que sea conveniente separarnos―

―Cobarde―

―Di lo que quieras, pero además de todo Hermione se enojaría―

Esperaron un poco, pero nada sucedía. Tras unos treinta minutos trascurridos, decidieron ingresar. Los dos chicos empuñando su varita fueron a pasos lentos, pero decididos, Draco fue el primero en acercarse a la cabaña, mientras Ron vigilaba la parte posterior.

En cuanto el pelirrojo regreso, los chicos ingresaron lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro, escasos rayos de luna les iluminaba. "Lumos" susurro Ron ganándose una mala mirada de su acompañante, para su sorpresa, la cabaña estaba vacía, no había nadie, ni rastro alguno de alguien.

―Es demasiado extraño ¿No te parece?―

―Es…Se escuchaba a Draco mientras miraba fijamente hacia una esquina ―Es…En medio de la oscuridad y la poca Luz, podía ver a una persona ¿Acaso era verdad? ―una trampa―

― ¿Qué?― pero Ron no obtuvo respuesta, Draco lo sujeto del brazo y lo último que escucho fueron gritos, unos gritos que erizaron su piel, pues eran los de Hermione.

Ginny junto a su novio pudieron llegar a la cabaña número siete, allí también se llevaba a cabo una fiesta, pero a diferencia de la anterior, esta parecía ser de simples Muggles.

Los Griffindor's ingresaron sin problema alguno. Con alta música, chicos y chicas bebiendo hasta perder la cabeza. Harry invito a su novia a bailar, aunque no supiera muy bien cómo. Pudieron pasar de ser percibidos, salvo por algunas miradas de los demás chicos, con intereses más allá de un simple baile, no pasó nada.

―Hemos visitado tres cabañas más Harry y esta es la única que parece no tener nada especial―

―Si, al parecer son simples personas, pero de seguro corren igual peligro que las demás―

―Hola guapo― saludo una chica de cabello castaño a Harry logrando una mala mirada por parte de su novia ― ¿te gustaría bailar?―

―Ah…Ya estoy bailando, estoy con…

―No hay ningún problema― respondió Ginny amablemente -ve Harry, te esperare por allí― concluyo señalando una mesa con bebidas

Harry extrañado, se dirigió a bailar con aquella extraña, mientras podía ver como su novia revisaba el lugar con su mirada desde su sitio.

―No son de aquí ¿Verdad?―

―Y al arecer tu tampoco― respondió Harry notado el acento de la chica, pues no era ruso, pero tampoco era británico.

―Somos de Norte América, una amiga nos invitó… ¿Y tú? ¿La chica es tu novia?―Harry giro su vista a Ginny quien le hacía señas, pero él no podía entenderlas.

―Yo…somos, bueno…venimos de Londres―

―Ah…Británicos―Potter no hacía más que sonreír a su compañera de baile quien se mostraba un poco atrevida, sin embargo Ginny no parecía celosa, aunque no araba de hacerle señas de que regresara con ella.

La canción llego a su fin y Harry pudo regresar con la pelirroja, aunque la otra chica no le quitara la mirada de encima. El ambiente se miraba tranquilo, algo que preocupo a os chicos, pues lentamente los presentes empezaban a beber más de la cuenta y a quedar inconscientes.

―Mira― señalo la Weasley hacia una pequeña puerta al otro lado de la cabaña ― ¿A dónde crees que vaya?―

Sujetando cada uno una bebida, Potter y Weasley se acercaron lentamente hasta la puerta, el problema era los ojos de aquella castaña que o quería perder a Harry de vista.

―Parece que tendrás que cubrirme mientras yo investigo― sugirió Ginny observando a la castaña

―No te dejare ir sola―

―No tenemos más opción, además debes ser pronto, creo que esas Vampiresas no tardan en venir, ya varias personas están inconscientes―

Ginny observo decidida a su novio quien no hizo más que dejar escapar un suspiro y observar nerviosamente el lugar.

―No tardes― se limitó a contestar el moreno mientas Ginny le regalaba un dulce beso y después observaba a la castaña, dejando en claro quién era su novia.

―Dame cinco minutos, si en cinco minutos no salgo, tendrás que buscarme Potter―

Harry se retiró un poco para que su novia pudiera ingresar y la castaña no lo notara. Ginny abrió lentamente la puerta y enseguida ingreso cerrándola de nuevo. Todo estaba oscuro y solo pudo sentir el primer escalón de los que parecían descender cada vez más.

"Lumos" conjuro y pudo tener una mejor visión. Frente a ella solo había unas escaleras que descendía, así que no dudo en bajar.

Llego hasta el último escalón y se sorprendió al ver una gran sala, al parecer de reuniones o algo parecido. La pelirroja se acercó a un gran escritorio junto a él, había varios muebles con archivos, pero no tenía tiempo de revisarlos. No había rastro de que alguien hubiese estado recientemente allí, así que aprovecho para revisar las gavetas del escritorio.

― ¿Qué es esto?― se preguntaba la chica al ver más y más archivos, nombres de personas, fechas de nacimiento, y de defunción. Fotos que indicaban bajo ellas "desaparecidos" periódicos de siglos pasados y más recientes, incluso había gran cantidad del diario el Profeta.

Intrigada sigue revisando, pero solo superficialmente, entonces noto la última gaveta del escritorio, casi llegaba al suelo. Intento abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave, con un movimiento de varita, la gaveta cedió y dejo expuestas algunas fotos.

Una tras otra las observo y no podía evitar llevar su mano hasta su boca para cubrir los gritos de horror que querían salir. Imágenes de personas en cautiverio, hombres mujeres y niños que se mostraban como experimentos. De tantas imágenes una en especial llamo su atención, era de dos pequeños, un niño y una niña y no pudo evitar un grito ahogado al notar que eran los niños que vio en Hogwarts.

―Ginny― asustada giro y sintió a su novio tras ella ―ya pasaron los cinco minutos, además que todos están inconscientes―

― ¿Qué?―

―Se desmayaron Ginny, lo que indica que debemos salir enseguida―

―Si pero, mira― la chica le enseño las fotos, pero Potter no entendía ―son los niños que vimos en Hogwarts, pero aquí no están lastimados―

Escucharon la puerta abrirse de manera violenta y sintieron a una persona bajar las escaleras.

―Vamos― susurro Harry tomando la mano de su novia, Ginny no regreso las fotos y juntos empezaron a desaparecer, pero en un momento los ojos marrones de la pelirroja pudieron ver un rostro familiar asomar por las escaleras, pero ya era tarde y aparecieron junto al traslador.


	29. Chapter 29

**Experimentos **

Una parte del camino fue en silencio. Las chicas no tenían demasiada confianza, además de que Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el peligro que todos corrían. Con cada paso que daba su mente trataba de idear una salida rápida en caso de ser necesario. Lentamente se asomaba la cabaña número trece, oscura y al parecer desolada.

―Hermione― le llamo Tonks deteniendo su caminar

La auror no despegaba su vista de la cabaña, el ambiente estaba demasiado silencioso, tanto que ni se escuchaban insectos o animales. Hermione entendió porque su compañera se detuvo, no podían ingresar así nada más, era un movimiento realmente tonto.

Con sus varitas en guardia, Tonks decidió dar el primer paso hacia la cabaña, mientras Hermione cubría sus espaldas.

―Algo no está bien― decía la ex Hufflepuff

―Hay demasiado silencio― respondió Hermione observando su alrededor ―puede ser una trampa, Homenum Revelio ― pero nada sucedió.

Tras el hechizo de Hermione, Tonks ingreso en la cabaña, para encontrarla sola y vacía. Hermione ingreso poco después y quedo igual de sorprendida que su compañera.

―Nada, no hay nada. No puedo creer que tengamos tan mala suerte― exclamaba Tonks

―No es suerte, tal vez estamos en el lugar equivocado―

Hermione empezó a recorrer la cabaña hasta llegar al baño, en donde solo había oscuridad. Tonks por su parte decidió salir y revisar alrededor, pero igualmente solo había silencio y luz de luna. Nuevamente se reunieron en la puerta de la cabaña y fue entonces que decidieron continuar.

Lentamente se alejaron de aquel lugar en busca de una nueva cabaña, pero esta vez la auror decidió conversar un poco.

― ¿Crees que estén juntos? Honestamente no creo que lo hayan resistido― Hermione sabia sobre quienes hablaba su compañera y aunque no había pensado mucho en ellos, también era lo que ella creía.

―Serían muy tontos si deciden separarse, no conocemos que clase de lugar es este, además de que trapas hayan―

―Pues…sería bueno darnos prisa y tratar de reunirnos lo más pronto posible―

Siguieron caminando y el frio comenzaba a hacerse más presente, de sus bocas podía salir el vaho gracias a sus agitadas respiraciones y cada una llevo sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo para tratar de resguardar el calor. Varios minutos habían pasado y no podían encontrar la siguiente cabaña, además de que sus cuerpos parecían querer congelarse. Revisando una vez más el panorama Hermione noto algo extraño, algo que en verdad la empezó a asustar.

―Tonks, hemos caminado en círculos―

― ¿Qué? Estas bromeando ¿verdad?― aunque así le hubiera gustado que fuera, Hermione llevo su vista a uno de los árboles, uno que enseguida reconoció ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? Y ¿Por qué no podían alejarse? Justo en aquel árbol se encontraba el traslador.

―Algo sucede Tonks― continuo la castaña señalando el traslador

Las chicas se acercaron al árbol y no pudieron evitar agrandar sus ojos ¿Cómo es que estaban en el principio y no se habían percatado? Hermione trato de utilizar su varita, pro al igual que Tonks ninguna de las dos pudo, sin saber que hacer guardaron silencio mientras Granger revisaba el panorama, pero un movimiento extraño en medio de los demás arboles llamo su atención.

― ¿Viste eso?― le pregunto a su acompañante, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Hermione se giró en busca de Tonks, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba sola ―Tonks…Tonks…―pero igualmente solo recibía silencio.

Nuevamente creyó ver algo en medio de los árboles, pero sabía que no se trataba de la auror ya que aquella cabellera que pudo notar era inconfundible. Decidida, Hermione se armó valor y siguió aquella persona.

Con sigilo trataba de que sus pasos no se escucharan, ya que no contaba con una varita para defenderse en caso de no ser el verdadero Slytherin. Tras unos momentos el rubio se detuvo y se giró hacia Hermione quien enseguida se escondió tras un árbol.

―Ya te vi― escucho que le decía la voz del blondo ― ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Acaso no me reconoces?― tras aquellas palabras la castaña decidió salir de su escondite y encarar a Malfoy quien la observaba con su media sonrisa.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― cuestiono ella con un tono frio ―deberías estar con Ron―aún no se movía de su sitio, aunque el rubio si había empezado a acercarse.

―Quería saber si estabas bien y sabes que no soporto a Weasley―

"¡Hermione!" escucharon gritar la voz de Tonks, pero solo resonó en medio de los árboles y después desaparecía de nuevo. Draco se acercó a Granger y tomo de su mano sin que ella se percatara hasta que lo sintió gracias a que estaba tratando de localizar la voz de su compañera.

―No tengas miedo― escucho decir a Draco cerca de ella ―estoy contigo y no permitiré que algo te suceda―

En silencio Malfoy la empezó a guiar por en medio de los árboles, pero siempre llegaban al mismo punto. Hermione se aferró al blondo sintiéndose segura, por lo que no se percató que la luz de la luna seguía igual y también su posición. Pareciera que el tiempo no corriera.

Malfoy decidió detenerse y Hermione lo hizo junto a él. No podían utilizar sus varitas, el camino parecía infinito y el frio empezaba a ser agobiante. Podían estar horas, días he incluso años caminando en aquel mismo sitio, pero esto la castaña parecía no notarlo.

―Hermione, debemos descansar―

Se dirigieron hasta un árbol caído y se sentaron en este. Draco abrazo a la castaña y a la vez parecía pensativo, pero ella no notaba nada. Simplemente seguía a su guía, de pronto dijo algo que desoriento al blondo.

―Creo que ya es hora de regresar a Hogwarts, los chicos aún deben estar en la sala común―

Con su rostro desconcertado, Malfoy se puso en pie y sus ojos empezaron a vagar por el paisaje dando con su punto de búsqueda. Tres chicos empezaron a asomarse entre los árboles, tres chicos que enseguida Hermione reconoció y sin ver problema alguno corrió a su encuentro.

―Chicos― decía Hermione alegre mientras abrazaba a un pelirrojo y un azabache ― ¿Por qué no me esperaron en el castillo?― como respuesta ellos simplemente sonrieron. Granger vio a la chica que estaba tras sus dos mejores amigos y también le ofreció un abrazo alegre de ver a la menor de los Weasley.

Draco se acercó a ellos, aunque su rostro era realmente frio y parecía que algo lo abstuviera de hablar. Ron y Harry tomaron a Hermione de la mano y la llevaron de nuevo hasta el árbol caído en donde la sentaron. Los cuatros chicos rodearon a la castaña, mientras ella los observaban con curiosidad.

―Chicos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se comportan tan extrañamente?― Harry y Ginny tomaron cada uno las manos de Draco, mientras el rubio caía de rodillas frente a Hermione ― ¿Qué hacen? Debemos regresar a Hogwarts―

Malfoy levantó su mirada una última vez mientras para encontrarse con los ojos acuosos de Hermione y entonces Ron camino hasta el Slytherin y apunto su varita a él. No lo pudo escuchar, no salía sonido alguno del pelirrojo, pero supo que aquella era una maldición imperdonable y Draco caía muerto ante sus ojos.

XxXxXx

― ¡Dime que no la escuchaste!― exigía un enojado Ron a Malfoy mientras sujetaba de la solapa de su abrigo ― ¡dime que no escuchaste los gritos de Hermione!― pero Draco que no hacía nada para defenderse respondió la pregunta del pelirrojo casi en un susurro.

―Si la escuche― lo próximo que sintió fue el puño de Weasley en su rostro. Era tanta la ira de Ron y el sentimiento de culpa de Malfoy, que no se percataron en el omento en que los otros dos griffindor's aparecieron.

―Era Tonks― fue lo primero que hablo la pelirroja en cuanto aparecieron. Potter no entendía que hablaba su novia, pero el sonido de golpes los alerto.

― ¿Pero qué…?― antes de completar la pregunta Harry corrió a separar a su amigo de Malfoy, aunque este último era el único que recibía golpes ― ¡cálmate Ron!―

― ¡Debemos regresar! ¡Escuche sus gritos!―

―Ron ¿de que estas hablando?― preguntaba Ginny acercándose a su hermano quien era sostenido aun por Harry, mientras Draco no quería levantarse del suelo.

― ¡Ellos la tienen Ginny! ¡La escuche gritar y nosotros no hicimos nada!― Weasley dejo de gritar para dejarse caer desesperado, Harry y Ginny aún no comprendían sobre que hablaba el pelirrojo, hasta que Draco decidió romper el silencio.

―Tienen a Granger―

― ¿Qué?―

―Lo que oíste Potter, esas vampiresas tienen a Granger―

―Y nosotros la escuchamos gritar― siguió Ron ―si Malfoy no hubiera…―

―También estaríamos atrapados Weasley―

― ¿Dejaron a Hermione?― Harry no lo podía creer, observaba a Malfoy como si fuera algún ser extraño, por lo que el blondo giro su rostro.

―No había opción Potter, era una trampa. Si no hubiéramos salido de aquel sitio, ten por seguro que ninguno de los tres habríamos podido escapar―

―Tonks, ella estaba en la cabaña número siete― los tres chicos pusieron su atención en la pelirroja ―la vi antes de aparecernos― miraba fijamente a su novio ―era ella quien bajaba las escaleras.

―Había algo en la cabaña numero veinte. Algo intento ingresar en mi mente, pero lo pude bloquear―

― ¿Qué? ―

―No que pudiéramos ver, Weasley. Por eso tuve que tomar una decisión rápida, Granger estaba allí como carnada, si hubiéramos tardado un poco más, ahora estarían jugando con tu mente como deben estar haciendo con ella.

― ¿Crees que se trate de Valkiria?―

―No tengo idea Potter, pero debemos ir por Granger―

― ¿Y qué estamos esperando? No podemos dejar que jueguen con Hermione. Esas malditas pagaran por tenerla de señuelo―

―Tú no puedes ir Weasley―

― ¿Qué?―

―Ni tú, ni tu― señalo a cada uno de los hermanos

― ¡No puedes evitar que vaya!―

―No, pero no es conveniente― intervino Harry ―Malfoy puede utilizar la oclumancia, por eso no pudieron ingresar en su mente y honestamente ni yo puedo manejarla del todo, por eso no es conveniente que tu vayas ya que solo les servirás de diversión.

Los hermanos Weasley observaron a Potter, no podía ser que apoyara a Malfoy pero, ¡maldita sea! Ellos tenían razón. Malfoy por fin se puso en pi y limpio la poca sangre que tenía su boca dejándole ver una gran mueca de desprecio a Weasley, pero sabiendo que aquel golpe lo quería, ya que pudo sentirse realmente miserable de dejar a Hermione. Pero ahora iba a ir por ella, así tuviera que enfrentarse contra el mismo Blad, no pensaba dejarla allí sola.

―Lo mejor será que tú y Ginny esperen aquí…―

―No― contradijo la chica ―ustedes irán por Hermione y nosotros debemos buscar a Tonks. Aún nos queda tiempo y puede que las dos estén en peligro―

Casi en un acuerdo silencioso, incluso por parte de Ron quien solo apretaba con más fuerza sus puños. Los dos grupos tomaron caminos separados en busca de cada chica, solo esperaban que no fuera muy tarde para ninguna.

XxXxXx

Draco y Harry llegaron a la cabaña numero veinte, durante todo el trayecto guardaron silencio, ya que los dos estaban en sus propios pensamientos. Potter aun creía que Malfoy era un traidor, pero no por eso negaría la habilidad del chico en oclumancia y honestamente si la necesitaban para poder rescatar a Hermione, por eso aun debía mantener su guardia alta.

Draco por su parte tenía una sola cosa en su mente y eso eran los gritos de Hermione ¿Qué clase de tortura mental le estarían aplicado? No importaba cual era, él solo quería sacarla de allí cuanto antes, pero por más que trataba de pensar en un plan nada llegaba a su cabeza.

―Malfoy― llamo Harry en cuanto quedaron a unos metros de la cabaña ― ¿Qué se supone que haremos?―

―No tengo idea―

― ¿Qué? Pensé que tenías un plan―

―No Potter, no lo tengo―

―Pero…―

― ¿Acaso tú no puedes idear algo?― los dos sabían cuál era la respuesta, pues si fuera por Harry ingresaría atacando a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a hacerle algo a Hermione, pero sabía no era buena idea ―porque no me sorprende― completo Draco tras el silencio de su compañero.

Por más que observara el panorama, no encontraba otra forma de ingresar. Podrían rodear la cabaña y hacer que Potter ingresara por la parte trasera, mientras él tomaba el frente, pero sin saber quién era su enemigo, no servía de mucho, además de que no quería poner en más riesgo a Hermione. Su mente ideo varias opciones, pero todas terminarían mal, así que decidió actuar bajo sus instintos de mortio, los cuales podrían ser de ayuda.

―Voy a ingresar. Escucha bien Potter, necesito que en cinco minutos exactos hagas un bombarda en aquel sitio―decía Draco señalando una esquina de la cabaña

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que haga una explosión? ¿Acaso piensas…?―

―Si Potter, ingresare solo. No sabemos que pueda haber allí, ni siquiera sabemos si Granger siga en el mismo sitio―

―Entonces primero deberíamos cerciorarnos de que Hermione aun siga allí―

―No, eso nos delataría, además Granger esta como carnada y estoy seguro que aún no han capturado al pez gordo―

― ¿Cuál es tu plan?―

―Trata de no acercarte mucho a la cabaña, en cuanto hayan asado los cinco minutos has la explosión, debes mejorar tu visión de cuatro ojos, porque para ese momento Hermione saldrá por el agujero que ocasione tu hechizo y sin importar que, debes volver con ella al traslador.

―Pero aún falta tiempo para que se active―

―Lose, así que tendrás que tomar el traslador y buscar un refugio mientras Granger se recupera―

― ¿Y tú?―

―Estaré en el mismo árbol antes de que aparezca el sol, no pienso quedarme en este lugar―

Draco ingreso lentamente en la cabaña mientras Potter esperaba tras un árbol preparado para la explosión. En cuanto Malfoy puso un pie en la cabaña pudo sentir aquel mismo ser tratando de ingresar en su mente, pero no lograba ver en donde se ocultaba.

Haciendo uso de todo su esfuerzo por bloquear el paso a aquel intruso, busco Hermione y pudo verla en el suelo llorando. La castaña se miraba realmente mal, no parecía estar consiente, solo observaba el suelo sin moverse, mientras la lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Draco llego hasta ella, pero la chica no reacciono, ni siquiera cuando la tomo de los brazos.

―Hermione― la llamo, pero nada surgía efecto ―vamos, debes despertar, nada de lo que ves es real―

En ese momento escucho el crujir de la madera, alguien se estaba acercando por su espalda, aun observando Hermione tomo su varita preparándose para atacar. Los cinco minutos ya casi llegaban a su fin, así que debía ser precavido y apresurarse.

―No te escuchara― aquella voz ¿Cómo demonios llego allí? ―está encerrada en sus más profundos miedos y solo yo puedo sacarla de ellos―

―Porque fue usted quien la llevo a ellos―

―Así es, pero…no pienses que es porque así lo quise, simplemente no tenía otra opción― con cada palabra no hacía más que agrandar el enojo del rubio ―ustedes tienen información que necesito y no encontré otra manera de obtenerla―

― ¿Y por eso recurrió a la tortura mental? ¿Por qué no simplemente espero a que regresáramos a Hogwarts y nos envió Crucios?―

―Tentador, pero… ¿sabías que últimamente los dementores merodean el colegio? Por supuesto que lo sabias, pero lo que no sabías es que no solamente lo merodean por los últimos sucesos a los alumnos, sino que están en busca de dos prófugos, pero al parecer, tanto su otro objetivo como yo hemos sido más inteligentes.

¿Acaso tenía un cómplice? ¡Claro! Ese imbécil profesor, pero ¿Cómo es que su madre confiaba tanto en ese hombre? pudo ver a Tanechima a menos de un metro de él, mientras Hermione seguía en la misma posición, al parecer la palabras de la profesora eran ciertas y solo ella la podía sacar de aquel tormento.

―Te diré que Malfoy. Sé que tú quieres recuperar la mente de Granger y yo lo puedo hacer, pero todo tiene su precio―

― ¿Y cuál es?―

―Entrégame a Anna Betson y la traducción del libro que ustedes me robaron y te aseguro que regresare a Hermione Granger a este mundo―sin dudarlo Draco respondió

―Cuando y donde―

―Te espero mañana en la noche en tu mansión y…asegúrate de que nadie más lo sepa―

En ese momento escucharon una explosión en las afueras, la profesora Tanechima se acercó a Hermione y después de pasar su mano por el rostro de la chica, Hermione cayó desmayada.

―Mañana en la noche, sino ya sabes que sucederá con Granger ― tras sus palabras la mujer desapareció y poco después se escuchó otra explosión afuera, Malfoy supo que Harry se estaba defendiendo, la pregunta era ¿de qué?

**XxXxXX**

Los hermanos Weasley llegaron a la cabaña número siete, pero por desgracia o tal vez fortuna, no había nadie allí. Ron se mostraba realmente distraído, algo que su hermana noto, pero prefirió guardar silencio ya que no sabía cómo animarlo en tan mal situación. Lo cierto es que los dos esperaban que Harry y para amargura de Ron, Draco pudieran volver con Hermione sana y salva.

―Ven debemos bajar―

― ¿Bajar?―

―Si, por aquí― señalo Ginny una puerta y juntos llegaron nuevamente hasta los archivos.

Ginny se había quedado con las fotos de los niños, pero decidió aprovechar y revisar más archivos aunque no encontró novedad alguna, solo personas desaparecidas y más fotos de experimentos.

― ¿Qué les hacían a estas personas?― preguntaba Ron horrorizado de aquellas imágenes -Son…

―Sí, parece que todos son Muggles, según lo que dice aquí― completo Ginny sosteniendo unos escritos.

No obtuvieron nada más de allí, así que decidieron seguir buscando a Tonks. Salieron de la cabaña en busca de la siguiente, pero escucharon una voces que los obligo a esconderse en medio de algunos arbustos ya que no reconocían a las personas.

― ¿Cómo se te pudo escapar?―

― ¿A mí? Tú la estabas vigilando ¿Lo recuerdas?―

―Pero ¿a quién encargo el señor Valquiria de la Rehén? Si esa chica regresa a Londres, puede hacer que nos encuentren―

―No lo hará, además pronto el señor Valquiria conseguirá el poder que necesita y entonces, nos podremos largar―

Ron y Ginny pudieron ver a las chicas, seguir su camino. Con suerte se alejarían, pero un mal movimiento de la pelirroja produjo un ruido que alerto a las vampiresas.

― ¿Lo escuchaste?―

―Viene de allí― señalo una de las mujeres los arbustos

Los chicos tomaron sus varitas, dispuestos a defenderse, pero una voz justo en medio de los dos, los detuvo.

―No lo hagan, ellas son más fuertes aquí―Los dos quedaron aturdidos, no sabían cómo ni cuando llego esa chica junto a ellos. Sintieron como la chica ponía cada mano sobre un hombre de ellos y después dijo ―no respiren―

Lo Weasley asustados hicieron lo que la chica les ordeno y notaron como las vampiresas rodearon el arbusto, pero no pudieron verlos. Las mujeres siguieron por su camino reclamándose, por la pérdida del rehén que ellos asumieron se trataba de Tonks.

―ya pueden respirar si no quieren morir― los dos hermanos se giraron para encontrase con la chica líder de la primera cabaña que Harry y Ginny visitaron ― ¿Sorprendidos?―

― ¿Qué quieres?― cuestiono Ginny apuntando con su varita a la chica, seguida de un extrañado Ron

― ¿Así es como me agradecen que les haya ayudado?―

―Nadie pidió tu ayuda― respondió la Weasley

―Si los hubieran encontrado, por lo menos uno de ustedes hubiera terminado como su cena― ante aquello los dos chicos pasaron saliva y sintiéndose más nerviosos ―relájense, no pienso hacerles nada, de lo contrario no los hubiera ayudado.

― ¿Por qué?― pregunto Ron

― ¿Por qué los ayude?― la chica sonrió ―porque sé que han venido e busca de Valkiria, al igual que muchos otros magos, pero ustedes han corrido con más suerte y eso lo pienso aprovechar.

―Entonces, es eso― hablo Ginny ―quieres algo de nosotros―

―Honestamente, nada en vida es gratis y al parecer en mi caso tampoco en muerte― al ver la mueca de intriga en Ron, la chica sonrió y le dejo ver sus relucientes colmillos, logrando asustarlo.

―Bien, te escuchamos― alentó Ginny

―Aquí no, síganme y los llevare hasta donde está su amiga―

― ¿Hablas de Tonks?―

―Si estás hablando de la auror, entonces es ella, guapo―

Los chicos empezaron a seguir a la vampiresa cuyo nombre Ginny recordó era Lira o por lo menos así la llamo una de sus compañeras, mientras Ron repetía en su mente "¿me dijo guapo? De seguro me quiere como cena"

Llegaron a la cabaña número cinco, allí la chica los guio por unas escaleras hasta una parte subterránea como en la cabaña número siete. El lugar era un poco oscuro, pero pudieron ver a Tonks sonreírles en cuanto hizo los vio.

―Chicos― les saludo desde el suelo, pues estaba lastimada

― ¿Qué te sucedió?― hablaba Ron mientras se agachaba junto a ella

―Parece que Hermione y yo tomamos el camino equivocado― respondió Tonks mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la pared

―Las dos chicas que ustedes vieron, capturaron a su amiga y la llevaron con Valkiria. Ellas tenían órdenes de custodiarla hasta que él decidiera que hacer con ella o mejor dicho cuando terminar con su vida.

― ¿Viste a Valkiria?― preguntaba Ginny sin poderlo creer, mientras la auror aceptaba todo con su cabeza, pues se empezaba a ver débil

―Deben llevarla a un hospital o puede morir debido a la herida―

― ¿Qué le sucedió?―

―valkiria bebió de su sangre, es una maga, él no lo desaprovecharía―

― ¿Eso quiere decir que ella se convertirá en una de ustedes?―

―No guapo― respondió la chica sonriendo ―su intención no era de convertirla, solo quería alimentarse―

― ¿Por qué la ayudaste? ―

―Por la misma razón que a ustedes niña― ¿niña? ¿A Ron le decía guapo con un toque de coquetería y a ella le decía niña de manera tajante? ¿Acaso si quería a su hermano como cena? ―ustedes vinieron por información acerca de Valkiria, pues bien, les diré todo lo que quieran saber.

― ¿Acaso no eres una de ellos? ¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar?―

―Porque si el muere, todas nosotras y todos sus experimentos seremos libres. Apresúrense porque su amiga no resistirá mucho―

― ¿Cómo supo Valkiria sobre el pacto?― decidió preguntar Ginny

―Por un mago. Solo se, que hace años un mago le dio información sobre el pacto a cambio de que no le quitara su vida y lo dejara libre―

― ¿Por qué ahora se hizo presente? ¿Porque después de tantos años?― Fue turno de Ron

―Porque sus dos mayores temores están muertos, Dumbledore y Voldemort―

― ¿Han capturado a los herederos del pacto?― se unió la voz débil de Tonks

―Sí, pero no a todos. Por supuesto su mayor interés es el heredero de los Malfoy ya que en su poder está el camino para llegar al cuerpo de Vasti―

― ¿Por qué tienen estas fotografías? ―pregunto Ginny enseñando la de los niños, algo que ensombreció más el rostro de Lira ― ¿Qué le hacían a los Muggles?― la chica giro su rostro apartando la imagen y por un momento cerro sus ojos y guardo silencio, algo que los intrigo, hasta que escucharon la respuesta.

―Valkiria usaba a las personas normales como experimentos. Desde hace mucho tiempo ha tratado de aprender más sobre la alquimia, siempre ha estado en busca de guerreros fuertes por temor a ser derrotado como su padre. Por eso experimentaba con simples humanos, eran más fáciles de majear que los magos quienes fueron su mayor fijación. La mayoría de las personas terminaban siendo fracasos y otros pocos que sobrevivían no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para durar con vida más de uno o dos días. Por eso necesita el poder de Vasti.

―Y estos niños ¿Quiénes son ellos?―

―Son suficientes preguntas por ahora― le detuvo Lira ―Su amiga no puede moverse y es muy peligroso que vayan en busca de sus otros compañeros, así que sugiero que esperen aquí mientras yo voy por ellos.

―Tu quédate con Tonks, yo iré en busca de Hermione y los chicos― sugirió Ron

―En ese caso, será mejor que vengas conmigo guapo, me asegurare de tenerte a salvo―

―Pensándolo bien…―

―Trata de tener cuidado Ron― el pelirrojo vio como Ginny se acomodaba junto a Tonks sujetando su mano, así que pasando saliva fue tras la vampiresa con temor de que esta quisiera cenar.

**XxXxXx**

Draco decidió separarse por un momento del cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione, para conocer la situación que se presentaba fuera de la cabaña, pues las explosiones no dejaban de sonar. En cuanto se asomó por una ventana pudo ver a Harry lanzando hechizos, pero no podía ver contra quien.

― ¡Potter! ― llamo Draco saliendo de la cabaña ― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?―

Harry lo observo, pero enseguida, volvió a atacar a lo Draco denomino como la nada, aunque el moreno parecía creer estar defendiendo la cabaña de algo.

―Hay algo allí Malfoy― nuevamente otra explosión

― ¡Estás loco! Solo eres tú jugando a las expulsiones―

―No― Potter fijaba su vista en el panorama y nuevamente hacia otra explosión ―retrocede con los sonidos fuertes―

―Estas demente― esta vez era una afirmación, pero en medio de los arboles pudo ver una gran cola pasear de un lado a otro ¿Qué demonios era eso?

― ¿Qué haremos Malfoy?― otra expulsión se escuchó por parte de Potter

― ¿No pudiste pensar en un mejor hechizo? De seguro todas esas, chupa sangre vienen en camino―

―Entonces creo que debemos prepararnos para pelear―

― ¿Y cómo? ¿Acaso piensas que con tu aliento a ajo y cebollas las espantaremos? No Potter, estamos en el territorio de Valkiria ya algo me dice que aquí ellas son más fuertes―

― ¿Entonces, que propones?―

Gracias a la distracción de los chicos, el silencio había vuelto al lugar permitiéndole el paso a la extraña bestia. Un gran rugido los paralizo mientras se observaban entre ellos, lentamente sus rostros se giraron para encontrarse con un monstruo con medio cuerpo de oso polar y el otro medio de dragón, aquella cola larga y escamosa era lo que más les aterraba, aparte de sus ojos grises sin vida.

―A la cabaña Potter― susurro Malfoy

― ¿Qué? Debemos…―

―ve a la cabaña, toma a Granger y llévala al traslador―Harry poso sus verdes ojos en Draco ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Pero un nuevo rugido de la bestia lo obligo a retroceder lentamente hasta la cabaña mientras Malfoy le sostenía la mirada a su contrincante.

Potter pudo ingresar a la cabaña y vio a Hermione aun inconsciente en el suelo, sin dudarlo se acercó a la chica, el problema era ¿cómo la llevaría hasta el traslador? Aparecerse con ella inconsciente era muy arriesgado por no decir una pésima idea. Alzando a Hermione entre sus brazos, Harry se escabullo por la parte trasera de la cabaña, solo rogaba al cielo poder llegar sin inconvenientes.

Draco por su parte decidió enfrentar aquella criatura, tenía un plan para acabar con aquel ser y de paso con aquel horrible lugar, pero necesitaba asegurarse de distraer la quimera mientras Potter se llevaba a Hermione.

Con su varita preparada para atacar, Draco empezó a caminar hacia los lados al igual que su contrincante, aun sin despegar su vista del otro. Según calculaba Potter ya debía estar a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, así que era el momento indicado, pero la aparición de unas cuantas chicas lo detuvieron.

―Miren que tenemos, parece que un hermoso rubio se ha extraviado― pudo escuchar la voz de una de las chicas, en total eran cinco, entre ellas las que había visto anteriormente llevarse a los Muggles.

La quimera aun no hacía nada aparte de rugir con desprecio hacia el mago, mientras las chicas se burlaban.

― ¿Creen que podamos divertirnos un poco con él?― pregunto otras chica

―No. Me apetece ver jugar a Roger― mientras la chica mayor hablaba, tocaba el lomo de la bestia.

Con un par de toques sobre el lomo de la quimera, esta corrió hacia Draco. El rubio pudo esquivar tan grande ser, pero enseguida debió corre, mientras escuchaba las risas de las vampiresas. De nuevo la quimera salto sobre el pero al esquivarla esta seguía derecho debido a su gran peso, Draco aprovecho esto para producir un bombarda lo que sorprendió a las vampiresas.

― ¡Es un Mago!―escucho que gritaron ― ¡Debemos capturarlo!―

Sin darles tiempo de más, Malfoy logro provocar otra explosión, pero esta vez frente a las chicas y aprovechando su aturdimiento, llevo a cabo su plan y dijo "¡Fiendfyre!" Logrando así que las llamas con forma de serpiente empezaran a avanzar hacia las chicas y rodearan a la bestia, Draco Malfoy supo que era momento de regresar al traslador y activarlo de alguna manera, pues pensaba seguir con el fuego por el resto del lugar hasta que este ardiera y desapareciera entre llamas.

Harry escuchaba las explosiones, seguía con Hermione en brazos y aun le faltaba mucho para llegar al traslador. De pronto pudo ver una gran serpiente de fuego y sorprendido cayo con Granger en sus brazos, realmente dudaba poder llegar al traslador, de seguro el fuego los alcanzaría, ya que no creí que Malfoy pudiera controlarlo.

― ¡Harry!― sorprendido escucho la voz de Ron ―Harry ¿Qué sucedió?― pero el pobre Potter se encontraba muy agotado para responder, solo pudo señalar la brillante luz que se miraba en medio de los arboles ―fuego maldito― susurro el pelirrojo.

Lira también los alcanzo y Ron tuvo que tranquilizar a su compañero quien enseguida levanto su varita "Nos ayudara" dijo Ron. El fuego empezaba a acercarse y frete a las llamas podían ver al Slytherin correr hacia ellos.

― ¿Qué se supone están esperando?―les grito sin preocuparse por la presencia de los oros chicos

― ¿Por qué utilizaste el fuego?― cuestiono Ron al ver como las llamas estaban cada vez más cerca

Draco no le respondió simplemente se agacho junto a Hermione y la tomo en brazos pero la voz del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

―No lo lograremos así―

― ¿Entonces que sugieres?― respondió ácidamente Malfoy

―Ella- el pelirrojo señalo a lira ―ella podrá llevar a Hermione a tiempo―

― ¿Qué? ―respondieron los otros dos chicos

―Es la única manera, gracias a ella pude llegar rápida hasta aquí. Lira puede llevar a Hermione, es más rápida que nosotros― la chica simplemente elevaba sus hombros restando importancia.

―Estas demente― dijo Draco, pero en medio de las llamas pudieron ver la quimera tratando de llegar a ellos ―está bien, pero si algo le sucede…―

―Nada le sucederá Malfoy, te doy mi palabra― aseguro Weasley

Con Hermione sobre la espalda de Lira, vieron como esta corría en medio de los árboles en dirección contraria al fuego.

―Dejen que sea yo quien los guie― pidió Ron, y sin ánimos de más pelea, Draco y Harry aceptaron y así los tres tomaron sus manos y desaparecieron llegando al lugar en donde se encontraba Tonks.

En cuanto llegaron, les sorprendió ver a la auror herida, pero Ron se asustó al no ver a Ginny. "No te preocupes no tarda en volver" dijo cas en un susurro Tonks, al ver la cara de Weasley.

―Weasley― llamaba preocupado y amenazante Draco

―Dale un poco más de tiempo― respondió el aludido. Momentos después llego Ginny con el traslador, seguida de Lira y Hermione.

―No tienen tiempo que perder― apresuraba Lira

― ¿Pero cómo lo activaremos?―

―Déjenmelo a mí― respondió Tonks, la auror logro decir un hechizo y les pidió que tomaran del florero gracias― le dijo a la vampiresa, mientras esta le sonreía de vuelta y poco después le regalo un guiño a Ron para así quedarse sola, ya que los magos desaparecieron.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola, primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo, he tenido demasiados inconvenientes pero ya estoy de nuevo en la historia :D quiero darles gracias a quienes siguen acompañándome en esta loca aventura y a quienes me han escrito Rws. Feliz año a todos y que la pasen súper.

**la-7ma-hija**: Blondo es una persona rubia y clara.

** .HR**: Gracias por tu Rw, créeme que ya verás la respuesta a todas tus dudas y no, Hermione no volverá con Ron, es lo que si te puede asegurar. Espero te guste el capi y actualizare pronto :D

Ahora si los dejo con la lectura, no leemos pronto.

**Experimentos**

Una parte del camino fue en silencio. Las chicas no tenían demasiada confianza, además de que Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el peligro que todos corrían. Con cada paso que daba su mente trataba de idear una salida rápida en caso de ser necesario. Lentamente se asomaba la cabaña número trece, oscura y al parecer desolada.

―Hermione― le llamo Tonks deteniendo su caminar

La auror no despegaba su vista de la cabaña, el ambiente estaba demasiado silencioso, tanto que ni se escuchaban insectos o animales. Hermione entendió porque su compañera se detuvo, no podían ingresar así nada más, era un movimiento realmente tonto.

Con sus varitas en guardia, Tonks decidió dar el primer paso hacia la cabaña, mientras Hermione cubría sus espaldas.

―Algo no está bien― decía la ex Hufflepuff

―Hay demasiado silencio― respondió Hermione observando su alrededor ―puede ser una trampa, Homenum Revelio ― pero nada sucedió.

Tras el hechizo de Hermione, Tonks ingreso en la cabaña, para encontrarla sola y vacía. Hermione ingreso poco después y quedo igual de sorprendida que su compañera.

―Nada, no hay nada. No puedo creer que tengamos tan mala suerte― exclamaba Tonks

―No es suerte, tal vez estamos en el lugar equivocado―

Hermione empezó a recorrer la cabaña hasta llegar al baño, en donde solo había oscuridad. Tonks por su parte decidió salir y revisar alrededor, pero igualmente solo había silencio y luz de luna. Nuevamente se reunieron en la puerta de la cabaña y fue entonces que decidieron continuar.

Lentamente se alejaron de aquel lugar en busca de una nueva cabaña, pero esta vez la auror decidió conversar un poco.

― ¿Crees que estén juntos? Honestamente no creo que lo hayan resistido― Hermione sabia sobre quienes hablaba su compañera y aunque no había pensado mucho en ellos, también era lo que ella creía.

―Serían muy tontos si deciden separarse, no conocemos que clase de lugar es este, además de que trapas hayan―

―Pues…sería bueno darnos prisa y tratar de reunirnos lo más pronto posible―

Siguieron caminando y el frio comenzaba a hacerse más presente, de sus bocas podía salir el vaho gracias a sus agitadas respiraciones y cada una llevo sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo para tratar de resguardar el calor. Varios minutos habían pasado y no podían encontrar la siguiente cabaña, además de que sus cuerpos parecían querer congelarse. Revisando una vez más el panorama Hermione noto algo extraño, algo que en verdad la empezó a asustar.

―Tonks, hemos caminado en círculos―

― ¿Qué? Estas bromeando ¿verdad?― aunque así le hubiera gustado que fuera, Hermione llevo su vista a uno de los árboles, uno que enseguida reconoció ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? Y ¿Por qué no podían alejarse? Justo en aquel árbol se encontraba el traslador.

―Algo sucede Tonks― continuo la castaña señalando el traslador

Las chicas se acercaron al árbol y no pudieron evitar agrandar sus ojos ¿Cómo es que estaban en el principio y no se habían percatado? Hermione trato de utilizar su varita, pro al igual que Tonks ninguna de las dos pudo, sin saber que hacer guardaron silencio mientras Granger revisaba el panorama, pero un movimiento extraño en medio de los demás arboles llamo su atención.

― ¿Viste eso?― le pregunto a su acompañante, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Hermione se giró en busca de Tonks, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba sola ―Tonks…Tonks…―pero igualmente solo recibía silencio.

Nuevamente creyó ver algo en medio de los árboles, pero sabía que no se trataba de la auror ya que aquella cabellera que pudo notar era inconfundible. Decidida, Hermione se armó valor y siguió aquella persona.

Con sigilo trataba de que sus pasos no se escucharan, ya que no contaba con una varita para defenderse en caso de no ser el verdadero Slytherin. Tras unos momentos el rubio se detuvo y se giró hacia Hermione quien enseguida se escondió tras un árbol.

―Ya te vi― escucho que le decía la voz del blondo ― ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Acaso no me reconoces?― tras aquellas palabras la castaña decidió salir de su escondite y encarar a Malfoy quien la observaba con su media sonrisa.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― cuestiono ella con un tono frio ―deberías estar con Ron―aún no se movía de su sitio, aunque el rubio si había empezado a acercarse.

―Quería saber si estabas bien y sabes que no soporto a Weasley―

"¡Hermione!" escucharon gritar la voz de Tonks, pero solo resonó en medio de los árboles y después desaparecía de nuevo. Draco se acercó a Granger y tomo de su mano sin que ella se percatara hasta que lo sintió gracias a que estaba tratando de localizar la voz de su compañera.

―No tengas miedo― escucho decir a Draco cerca de ella ―estoy contigo y no permitiré que algo te suceda―

En silencio Malfoy la empezó a guiar por en medio de los árboles, pero siempre llegaban al mismo punto. Hermione se aferró al blondo sintiéndose segura, por lo que no se percató que la luz de la luna seguía igual y también su posición. Pareciera que el tiempo no corriera.

Malfoy decidió detenerse y Hermione lo hizo junto a él. No podían utilizar sus varitas, el camino parecía infinito y el frio empezaba a ser agobiante. Podían estar horas, días he incluso años caminando en aquel mismo sitio, pero esto la castaña parecía no notarlo.

―Hermione, debemos descansar―

Se dirigieron hasta un árbol caído y se sentaron en este. Draco abrazo a la castaña y a la vez parecía pensativo, pero ella no notaba nada. Simplemente seguía a su guía, de pronto dijo algo que desoriento al blondo.

―Creo que ya es hora de regresar a Hogwarts, los chicos aún deben estar en la sala común―

Con su rostro desconcertado, Malfoy se puso en pie y sus ojos empezaron a vagar por el paisaje dando con su punto de búsqueda. Tres chicos empezaron a asomarse entre los árboles, tres chicos que enseguida Hermione reconoció y sin ver problema alguno corrió a su encuentro.

―Chicos― decía Hermione alegre mientras abrazaba a un pelirrojo y un azabache ― ¿Por qué no me esperaron en el castillo?― como respuesta ellos simplemente sonrieron. Granger vio a la chica que estaba tras sus dos mejores amigos y también le ofreció un abrazo alegre de ver a la menor de los Weasley.

Draco se acercó a ellos, aunque su rostro era realmente frio y parecía que algo lo abstuviera de hablar. Ron y Harry tomaron a Hermione de la mano y la llevaron de nuevo hasta el árbol caído en donde la sentaron. Los cuatros chicos rodearon a la castaña, mientras ella los observaban con curiosidad.

―Chicos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se comportan tan extrañamente?― Harry y Ginny tomaron cada uno las manos de Draco, mientras el rubio caía de rodillas frente a Hermione ― ¿Qué hacen? Debemos regresar a Hogwarts―

Malfoy levantó su mirada una última vez mientras para encontrarse con los ojos acuosos de Hermione y entonces Ron camino hasta el Slytherin y apunto su varita a él. No lo pudo escuchar, no salía sonido alguno del pelirrojo, pero supo que aquella era una maldición imperdonable y Draco caía muerto ante sus ojos.

XxXxXx

― ¡Dime que no la escuchaste!― exigía un enojado Ron a Malfoy mientras sujetaba de la solapa de su abrigo ― ¡dime que no escuchaste los gritos de Hermione!― pero Draco que no hacía nada para defenderse respondió la pregunta del pelirrojo casi en un susurro.

―Si la escuche― lo próximo que sintió fue el puño de Weasley en su rostro. Era tanta la ira de Ron y el sentimiento de culpa de Malfoy, que no se percataron en el omento en que los otros dos griffindor's aparecieron.

―Era Tonks― fue lo primero que hablo la pelirroja en cuanto aparecieron. Potter no entendía que hablaba su novia, pero el sonido de golpes los alerto.

― ¿Pero qué…?― antes de completar la pregunta Harry corrió a separar a su amigo de Malfoy, aunque este último era el único que recibía golpes ― ¡cálmate Ron!―

― ¡Debemos regresar! ¡Escuche sus gritos!―

―Ron ¿de que estas hablando?― preguntaba Ginny acercándose a su hermano quien era sostenido aun por Harry, mientras Draco no quería levantarse del suelo.

― ¡Ellos la tienen Ginny! ¡La escuche gritar y nosotros no hicimos nada!― Weasley dejo de gritar para dejarse caer desesperado, Harry y Ginny aún no comprendían sobre que hablaba el pelirrojo, hasta que Draco decidió romper el silencio.

―Tienen a Granger―

― ¿Qué?―

―Lo que oíste Potter, esas vampiresas tienen a Granger―

―Y nosotros la escuchamos gritar― siguió Ron ―si Malfoy no hubiera…―

―También estaríamos atrapados Weasley―

― ¿Dejaron a Hermione?― Harry no lo podía creer, observaba a Malfoy como si fuera algún ser extraño, por lo que el blondo giro su rostro.

―No había opción Potter, era una trampa. Si no hubiéramos salido de aquel sitio, ten por seguro que ninguno de los tres habríamos podido escapar―

―Tonks, ella estaba en la cabaña número siete― los tres chicos pusieron su atención en la pelirroja ―la vi antes de aparecernos― miraba fijamente a su novio ―era ella quien bajaba las escaleras.

―Había algo en la cabaña numero veinte. Algo intento ingresar en mi mente, pero lo pude bloquear―

― ¿Qué? ―

―No que pudiéramos ver, Weasley. Por eso tuve que tomar una decisión rápida, Granger estaba allí como carnada, si hubiéramos tardado un poco más, ahora estarían jugando con tu mente como deben estar haciendo con ella.

― ¿Crees que se trate de Valkiria?―

―No tengo idea Potter, pero debemos ir por Granger―

― ¿Y qué estamos esperando? No podemos dejar que jueguen con Hermione. Esas malditas pagaran por tenerla de señuelo―

―Tú no puedes ir Weasley―

― ¿Qué?―

―Ni tú, ni tu― señalo a cada uno de los hermanos

― ¡No puedes evitar que vaya!―

―No, pero no es conveniente― intervino Harry ―Malfoy puede utilizar la oclumancia, por eso no pudieron ingresar en su mente y honestamente ni yo puedo manejarla del todo, por eso no es conveniente que tu vayas ya que solo les servirás de diversión.

Los hermanos Weasley observaron a Potter, no podía ser que apoyara a Malfoy pero, ¡maldita sea! Ellos tenían razón. Malfoy por fin se puso en pi y limpio la poca sangre que tenía su boca dejándole ver una gran mueca de desprecio a Weasley, pero sabiendo que aquel golpe lo quería, ya que pudo sentirse realmente miserable de dejar a Hermione. Pero ahora iba a ir por ella, así tuviera que enfrentarse contra el mismo Blad, no pensaba dejarla allí sola.

―Lo mejor será que tú y Ginny esperen aquí…―

―No― contradijo la chica ―ustedes irán por Hermione y nosotros debemos buscar a Tonks. Aún nos queda tiempo y puede que las dos estén en peligro―

Casi en un acuerdo silencioso, incluso por parte de Ron quien solo apretaba con más fuerza sus puños. Los dos grupos tomaron caminos separados en busca de cada chica, solo esperaban que no fuera muy tarde para ninguna.

XxXxXx

Draco y Harry llegaron a la cabaña numero veinte, durante todo el trayecto guardaron silencio, ya que los dos estaban en sus propios pensamientos. Potter aun creía que Malfoy era un traidor, pero no por eso negaría la habilidad del chico en oclumancia y honestamente si la necesitaban para poder rescatar a Hermione, por eso aun debía mantener su guardia alta.

Draco por su parte tenía una sola cosa en su mente y eso eran los gritos de Hermione ¿Qué clase de tortura mental le estarían aplicado? No importaba cual era, él solo quería sacarla de allí cuanto antes, pero por más que trataba de pensar en un plan nada llegaba a su cabeza.

―Malfoy― llamo Harry en cuanto quedaron a unos metros de la cabaña ― ¿Qué se supone que haremos?―

―No tengo idea―

― ¿Qué? Pensé que tenías un plan―

―No Potter, no lo tengo―

―Pero…―

― ¿Acaso tú no puedes idear algo?― los dos sabían cuál era la respuesta, pues si fuera por Harry ingresaría atacando a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a hacerle algo a Hermione, pero sabía no era buena idea ―porque no me sorprende― completo Draco tras el silencio de su compañero.

Por más que observara el panorama, no encontraba otra forma de ingresar. Podrían rodear la cabaña y hacer que Potter ingresara por la parte trasera, mientras él tomaba el frente, pero sin saber quién era su enemigo, no servía de mucho, además de que no quería poner en más riesgo a Hermione. Su mente ideo varias opciones, pero todas terminarían mal, así que decidió actuar bajo sus instintos de mortio, los cuales podrían ser de ayuda.

―Voy a ingresar. Escucha bien Potter, necesito que en cinco minutos exactos hagas un bombarda en aquel sitio―decía Draco señalando una esquina de la cabaña

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que haga una explosión? ¿Acaso piensas…?―

―Si Potter, ingresare solo. No sabemos que pueda haber allí, ni siquiera sabemos si Granger siga en el mismo sitio―

―Entonces primero deberíamos cerciorarnos de que Hermione aun siga allí―

―No, eso nos delataría, además Granger esta como carnada y estoy seguro que aún no han capturado al pez gordo―

― ¿Cuál es tu plan?―

―Trata de no acercarte mucho a la cabaña, en cuanto hayan asado los cinco minutos has la explosión, debes mejorar tu visión de cuatro ojos, porque para ese momento Hermione saldrá por el agujero que ocasione tu hechizo y sin importar que, debes volver con ella al traslador.

―Pero aún falta tiempo para que se active―

―Lose, así que tendrás que tomar el traslador y buscar un refugio mientras Granger se recupera―

― ¿Y tú?―

―Estaré en el mismo árbol antes de que aparezca el sol, no pienso quedarme en este lugar―

Draco ingreso lentamente en la cabaña mientras Potter esperaba tras un árbol preparado para la explosión. En cuanto Malfoy puso un pie en la cabaña pudo sentir aquel mismo ser tratando de ingresar en su mente, pero no lograba ver en donde se ocultaba.

Haciendo uso de todo su esfuerzo por bloquear el paso a aquel intruso, busco Hermione y pudo verla en el suelo llorando. La castaña se miraba realmente mal, no parecía estar consiente, solo observaba el suelo sin moverse, mientras la lagrimas recorrían su rostro. Draco llego hasta ella, pero la chica no reacciono, ni siquiera cuando la tomo de los brazos.

―Hermione― la llamo, pero nada surgía efecto ―vamos, debes despertar, nada de lo que ves es real―

En ese momento escucho el crujir de la madera, alguien se estaba acercando por su espalda, aun observando Hermione tomo su varita preparándose para atacar. Los cinco minutos ya casi llegaban a su fin, así que debía ser precavido y apresurarse.

―No te escuchara― aquella voz ¿Cómo demonios llego allí? ―está encerrada en sus más profundos miedos y solo yo puedo sacarla de ellos―

―Porque fue usted quien la llevo a ellos―

―Así es, pero…no pienses que es porque así lo quise, simplemente no tenía otra opción― con cada palabra no hacía más que agrandar el enojo del rubio ―ustedes tienen información que necesito y no encontré otra manera de obtenerla―

― ¿Y por eso recurrió a la tortura mental? ¿Por qué no simplemente espero a que regresáramos a Hogwarts y nos envió Crucios?―

―Tentador, pero… ¿sabías que últimamente los dementores merodean el colegio? Por supuesto que lo sabias, pero lo que no sabías es que no solamente lo merodean por los últimos sucesos a los alumnos, sino que están en busca de dos prófugos, pero al parecer, tanto su otro objetivo como yo hemos sido más inteligentes.

¿Acaso tenía un cómplice? ¡Claro! Ese imbécil profesor, pero ¿Cómo es que su madre confiaba tanto en ese hombre? pudo ver a Tanechima a menos de un metro de él, mientras Hermione seguía en la misma posición, al parecer la palabras de la profesora eran ciertas y solo ella la podía sacar de aquel tormento.

―Te diré que Malfoy. Sé que tú quieres recuperar la mente de Granger y yo lo puedo hacer, pero todo tiene su precio―

― ¿Y cuál es?―

―Entrégame a Anna Betson y la traducción del libro que ustedes me robaron y te aseguro que regresare a Hermione Granger a este mundo―sin dudarlo Draco respondió

―Cuando y donde―

―Te espero mañana en la noche en tu mansión y…asegúrate de que nadie más lo sepa―

En ese momento escucharon una explosión en las afueras, la profesora Tanechima se acercó a Hermione y después de pasar su mano por el rostro de la chica, Hermione cayó desmayada.

―Mañana en la noche, sino ya sabes que sucederá con Granger ― tras sus palabras la mujer desapareció y poco después se escuchó otra explosión afuera, Malfoy supo que Harry se estaba defendiendo, la pregunta era ¿de qué?

**XxXxXX**

Los hermanos Weasley llegaron a la cabaña número siete, pero por desgracia o tal vez fortuna, no había nadie allí. Ron se mostraba realmente distraído, algo que su hermana noto, pero refirió guardar silencio ya que no sabía cómo animarlo en tan mal situación. Lo cierto es que los dos esperaban que Harry y para amargura de Ron, Draco pudieran volver con Hermione sana y salva.

―Ven debemos bajar―

― ¿Bajar?―

―Si, por aquí― señalo Ginny una puerta y juntos llegaron nuevamente hasta los archivos.

Ginny se había quedado con las fotos de los niños, pero decidió aprovechar y revisar más archivos aunque no encontró novedad alguna, solo personas desaparecidas y más fotos de experimentos.

― ¿Qué les hacían a estas personas?― preguntaba Ron horrorizado de aquellas imágenes -Son…

―Sí, parece que todos son Muggles, según lo que dice aquí― completo Ginny sosteniendo unos escritos.

No obtuvieron nada más de allí, así que decidieron seguir buscando a Tonks. Salieron de la cabaña en busca de la siguiente, pero escucharon una voces que los obligo a esconderse en medio de algunos arbustos ya que no reconocían a las personas.

― ¿Cómo se te pudo escapar?―

― ¿A mí? Tú la estabas vigilando ¿Lo recuerdas?―

―Pero ¿a quién encargo el señor Valquiria de la Rehén? Si esa chica regresa a Londres, puede hacer que nos encuentren―

―No lo hará, además pronto el señor Valquiria conseguirá el poder que necesita y entonces, nos podremos largar―

Ron y Ginny pudieron ver a las chicas, seguir su camino. Con suerte se alejarían, pero un mal movimiento de la pelirroja produjo un ruido que alerto a las vampiresas.

― ¿Lo escuchaste?―

―Viene de allí― señalo una de las mujeres los arbustos

Los chicos tomaron sus varitas, dispuestos a defenderse, pero una voz justo en medio de los dos, los detuvo.

―No lo hagan, ellas son más fuertes aquí―Los dos quedaron aturdidos, no sabían cómo ni cuando llego esa chica junto a ellos. Sintieron como la chica ponía cada mano sobre un hombre de ellos y después dijo ―no respiren―

Lo Weasley asustados hicieron lo que la chica les ordeno y notaron como las vampiresas rodearon el arbusto, pero no pudieron verlos. Las mujeres siguieron por su camino reclamándose, por la pérdida del rehén que ellos asumieron se trataba de Tonks.

―ya pueden respirar si no quieren morir― los dos hermanos se giraron para encontrase con la chica líder de la primera cabaña que Harry y Ginny visitaron ― ¿Sorprendidos?―

― ¿Qué quieres?― cuestiono Ginny apuntando con su varita a la chica, seguida de un extrañado Ron

― ¿Así es como me agradecen que les haya ayudado?―

―Nadie pidió tu ayuda― respondió la Weasley

―Si los hubieran encontrado, por lo menos uno de ustedes hubiera terminado como su cena― ante aquello los dos chicos pasaron saliva y sintiéndose más nerviosos ―relájense, no pienso hacerles nada, de lo contrario no los hubiera ayudado.

― ¿Por qué?― pregunto Ron

― ¿Por qué los ayude?― la chica sonrió ―porque sé que han venido e busca de Valkiria, al igual que muchos otros magos, pero ustedes han corrido con más suerte y eso lo pienso aprovechar.

―Entonces, es eso― hablo Ginny ―quieres algo de nosotros―

―Honestamente, nada en vida es gratis y al parecer en mi caso tampoco en muerte― al ver la mueca de intriga en Ron, la chica sonrió y le dejo ver sus relucientes colmillos, logrando asustarlo.

―Bien, te escuchamos― alentó Ginny

―Aquí no, síganme y los llevare hasta donde está su amiga―

― ¿Hablas de Tonks?―

―Si estás hablando de la auror, entonces es ella, guapo―

Los chicos empezaron a seguir a la vampiresa cuyo nombre Ginny recordó era Lira o por lo menos así la llamo una de sus compañeras, mientras Ron repetía en su mente "¿me dijo guapo? De seguro me quiere como cena"

Llegaron a la cabaña número cinco, allí la chica los guio por unas escaleras hasta una parte subterránea como en la cabaña número siete. El lugar era un poco oscuro, pero pudieron ver a Tonks sonreírles en cuanto hizo los vio.

―Chicos― les saludo desde el suelo, pues estaba lastimada

― ¿Qué te sucedió?― hablaba Ron mientras se agachaba junto a ella

―Parece que Hermione y yo tomamos el camino equivocado― respondió Tonks mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra la pared

―Las dos chicas que ustedes vieron, capturaron a su amiga y la llevaron con Valkiria. Ellas tenían órdenes de custodiarla hasta que él decidiera que hacer con ella o mejor dicho cuando terminar con su vida.

― ¿Viste a Valkiria?― preguntaba Ginny sin poderlo creer, mientras la auror aceptaba todo con su cabeza, pues se empezaba a ver débil

―Deben llevarla a un hospital o puede morir debido a la herida―

― ¿Qué le sucedió?―

―valkiria bebió de su sangre, es una maga, él no lo desaprovecharía―

― ¿Eso quiere decir que ella se convertirá en una de ustedes?―

―No guapo― respondió la chica sonriendo ―su intención no era de convertirla, solo quería alimentarse―

― ¿Por qué la ayudaste? ―

―Por la misma razón que a ustedes niña― ¿niña? ¿A Ron le decía guapo con un toque de coquetería y a ella le decía niña de manera tajante? ¿Acaso si quería a su hermano como cena? ―ustedes vinieron por información acerca de Valkiria, pues bien, les diré todo lo que quieran saber.

― ¿Acaso no eres una de ellos? ¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar?―

―Porque si el muere, todas nosotras y todos sus experimentos seremos libres. Apresúrense porque su amiga no resistirá mucho―

― ¿Cómo supo Valkiria sobre el pacto?― decidió preguntar Ginny

―Por un mago. Solo se, que hace años un mago le dio información sobre el pacto a cambio de que no le quitara su vida y lo dejara libre―

― ¿Por qué ahora se hizo presente? ¿Porque después de tantos años?― Fue turno de Ron

―Porque sus dos mayores temores están muertos, Dumbledore y Voldemort―

― ¿Han capturado a los herederos del pacto?― se unió la voz débil de Tonks

―Sí, pero no a todos. Por supuesto su mayor interés es el heredero de los Malfoy ya que en su poder está el camino para llegar al cuerpo de Vasti―

― ¿Por qué tienen estas fotografías? ―pregunto Ginny enseñando la de los niños, algo que ensombreció mas el rostro de Lira ― ¿Qué le hacían a los Muggles?― la chica giro su rostro apartando la imagen y por un momento cerro sus ojos y guardo silencio, algo que los intrigo, hasta que escucharon la respuesta.

―Valkiria usaba a las personas normales como experimentos. Desde hace mucho tiempo ha tratado de aprender más sobre la alquimia, siempre ha estado en busca de guerreros fuertes por temor a ser derrotado como su padre. Por eso experimentaba con simples humanos, eran más fáciles de majear que los magos quienes fueron su mayor fijación. La mayoría de las personas terminaban siendo fracasos y otros pocos que sobrevivían no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para durar con vida más de uno o dos días. Por eso necesita el poder de Vasti.

―Y estos niños ¿Quiénes son ellos?―

―Son suficientes preguntas por ahora― le detuvo Lira ―Su amiga no puede moverse y es muy peligroso que vayan en busca de sus otros compañeros, así que sugiero que esperen aquí mientras yo voy por ellos.

―Tu quédate con Tonks, yo iré en busca de Hermione y los chicos― sugirió Ron

―En ese caso, será mejor que vengas conmigo guapo, me asegurare de tenerte a salvo―

―Pensándolo bien…―

―Trata de tener cuidado Ron― el pelirrojo vio como Ginny se acomodaba junto a Tonks sujetando su mano, así que pasando saliva fue tras la vampiresa con temor de que esta quisiera cenar.

**XxXxXx**

Draco decidió separarse por un momento del cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione, para conocer la situación que se presentaba fuera de la cabaña, pues las explosiones no dejaban de sonar. En cuanto se asomó por una ventana pudo ver a Harry lanzando hechizos, pero no podía ver contra quien.

― ¡Potter! ― llamo Draco saliendo de la cabaña ― ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?―

Harry lo observo, pero enseguida, volvió a atacar a lo Draco denomino como la nada, aunque el moreno parecía creer estar defendiendo la cabaña de algo.

―Hay algo allí Malfoy― nuevamente otra explosión

― ¡Estás loco! Solo eres tú jugando a las expulsiones―

―No― Potter fijaba su vista en el panorama y nuevamente hacia otra explosión ―retrocede con los sonidos fuertes―

―Estas demente― esta vez era una afirmación, pero en medio de los arboles pudo ver una gran cola pasear de un lado a otro ¿Qué demonios era eso?

― ¿Qué haremos Malfoy?― otra expulsión se escuchó por parte de Potter

― ¿No pudiste pensar en un mejor hechizo? De seguro todas esas chupa sangre vienen en camino―

―Entonces creo que debemos prepararnos para pelear―

― ¿Y cómo? ¿Acaso piensas que con tu aliento a ajo y cebollas las espantaremos? No Potter, estamos en el territorio de Valkiria ya algo me dice que aquí ellas son más fuertes―

― ¿Entonces, que propones?―

Gracias a la distracción de los chicos, el silencio había vuelto al lugar permitiéndole el paso a la extraña bestia. Un gran rugido los paralizo mientras se observaban entre ellos, lentamente sus rostros se giraron para encontrarse con un monstruo con medio cuerpo de oso polar y el otro medio de dragón, aquella cola larga y escamosa era lo que más les aterraba, aparte de sus ojos grises sin vida.

―A la cabaña Potter― susurro Malfoy

― ¿Qué? Debemos…―

―ve a la cabaña, toma a Granger y llévala al traslador―Harry poso sus verdes ojos en Draco ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? Pero un nuevo rugido de la bestia lo obligo a retroceder lentamente hasta la cabaña mientras Malfoy le sostenía la mirada a su contrincante.

Potter pudo ingresar a la cabaña y vio a Hermione aun inconsciente en el suelo, sin dudarlo se acercó a la chica, el problema era ¿cómo la llevaría hasta el traslador? Aparecerse con ella inconsciente era muy arriesgado por no decir una pésima idea. Alzando a Hermione entre sus brazos, Harry se escabullo por la parte trasera de la cabaña, solo rogaba al cielo poder llegar sin inconvenientes.

Draco por su parte decidió enfrentar aquella criatura, tenía un plan para acabar con aquel ser y de paso con aquel horrible lugar, pero necesitaba asegurarse de distraer la quimera mientras Potter se llevaba a Hermione.

Con su varita preparada para atacar, Draco empezó a caminar hacia los lados al igual que su contrincante, aun sin despegar su vista del otro. Según calculaba Potter ya debía estar a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña, así que era el momento indicado, pero la aparición de unas cuantas chicas lo detuvieron.

―Miren que tenemos, parece que un hermoso rubio se ha extraviado― pudo escuchar la voz de una de las chicas, en total eran cinco, entre ellas las que había visto anteriormente llevarse a los Muggles.

La quimera aun no hacía nada aparte de rugir con desprecio hacia el mago, mientras las chicas se burlaban.

― ¿Creen que podamos divertirnos un poco con él?― pregunto otras chica

―No. Me apetece ver jugar a Roger― mientras la chica mayor hablaba, tocaba el lomo de la bestia.

Con un par de toques sobre el lomo de la quimera, esta corrió hacia Draco. El rubio pudo esquivar tan grande ser, pero enseguida debió corre, mientras escuchaba las risas de las vampiresas. De nuevo la quimera salto sobre el pero al esquivarla esta seguía derecho debido a su gran peso, Draco aprovecho esto para producir un bombarda lo que sorprendió a las vampiresas.

― ¡Es un Mago!―escucho que gritaron ― ¡Debemos capturarlo!―

Sin darles tiempo de más, Malfoy logro provocar otra explosión, pero esta vez frente a las chicas y aprovechando su aturdimiento, llevo a cabo su plan y dijo "¡Fiendfyre!" Logrando así que las llamas con forma de serpiente empezaran a avanzar hacia las chicas y rodearan a la bestia, Draco Malfoy supo que era momento de regresar al traslador y activarlo de alguna manera, pues pensaba seguir con el fuego por el resto del lugar hasta que este ardiera y desapareciera entre llamas.

Harry escuchaba las explosiones, seguía con Hermione en brazos y aun le faltaba mucho para llegar al traslador. De pronto pudo ver una gran serpiente de fuego y sorprendido cayo con Granger en sus brazos, realmente dudaba poder llegar al traslador, de seguro el fuego los alcanzaría, ya que no creí que Malfoy pudiera controlarlo.

― ¡Harry!― sorprendido escucho la voz de Ron ―Harry ¿Qué sucedió?― pero el pobre Potter se encontraba muy agotado para responder, solo pudo señalar la brillante luz que se miraba en medio de los arboles ―fuego maldito― susurro el pelirrojo.

Lira también los alcanzo y Ron tuvo que tranquilizar a su compañero quien enseguida levanto su varita "Nos ayudara" dijo Ron. El fuego empezaba a acercarse y frete a las llamas podían ver al Slytherin correr hacia ellos.

― ¿Qué se supone están esperando?―les grito sin preocuparse por la presencia de los oros chicos

― ¿Por qué utilizaste el fuego?― cuestiono Ron al ver como las llamas estaban cada vez más cerca

Draco no le respondió simplemente se agacho junto a Hermione y la tomo en brazos pero la voz del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

―No lo lograremos así―

― ¿Entonces que sugieres?― respondió ácidamente Malfoy

―Ella- el pelirrojo señalo a lira ―ella podrá llevar a Hermione a tiempo―

― ¿Qué? ―respondieron los otros dos chicos

―Es la única manera, gracias a ella pude llegar rápida hasta aquí. Lira puede llevar a Hermione, es más rápida que nosotros― la chica simplemente elevaba sus hombros restando importancia.

―Estas demente― dijo Draco, pero en medio de las llamas pudieron ver la quimera tratando de llegar a ellos ―está bien, pero si algo le sucede…―

―Nada le sucederá Malfoy, te doy mi palabra― aseguro Weasley

Con Hermione sobre la espalda de Lira, vieron como esta corría en medio de los árboles en dirección contraria al fuego.

―Dejen que sea yo quien los guie― pidió Ron, y sin ánimos de más pelea, Draco y Harry aceptaron y así los tres tomaron sus manos y desaparecieron llegando al lugar en donde se encontraba Tonks.

En cuanto llegaron, les sorprendió ver a la auror herida, pero Ron se asustó al no ver a Ginny. "No te preocupes no tarda en volver" dijo cas en un susurro Tonks, al ver la cara de Weasley.

―Weasley― llamaba preocupado y amenazante Draco

―Dale un poco más de tiempo― respondió el aludido. Momentos después llego Ginny con el traslador, seguida de Lira y Hermione.

―No tienen tiempo que perder― apresuraba Lira

― ¿Pero cómo lo activaremos?―

―Déjenmelo a mi― respondió Tonks, la auror logro decir un hechizo y les pidió que tomaran del florero gracias― le dijo a la vampiresa, mientras esta le sonreía de vuelta y poco después le regalo un guiño a Ron para así quedarse sola, ya que los magos desaparecieron.


	31. Chapter 31

**Palabra de un Mortifago**

Lograron volver a Grimmauld place y enseguida dejaron a las chicas sobre los sofás. No tenían más opción, Tonks se miraba realmente débil y Hermione aún seguía inconsciente, así que Harry decidió que lo mejor sería enviarle un mensaje al señor Weasley "Expecto Patronum" dijo Harry y un Ciervo brillante salió en busca de Arthur quien momentos después llego a la casa de los Black acompañado de su esposa.

― ¿Pero qué sucedió?― preguntaba una y otra vez Molly al ver a las chicas y no obtener respuesta.

―Señor Weasley, debe llevarlas a San Mungo lo antes posible― pedía Harry mientras observaba a las chicas

― ¿Qué sucedió Harry? ¿Por qué no están en Hogwarts?― al igual que su esposa, el señor Weasley quería respuestas, pero el que Tonks quedara inconsciente lo obligo a apresurarse ―necesito saber que le sucedió, me preguntaran cuando llegue al hospital para que la puedan atender mejor.

Harry guardo silencio indeciso si responder o no, mientras la señora Weasley trataba de hacer que Tonks reaccionara "Harry" escucho la voz de Ginny. Al observar a los chicos, todos incluido Malfoy, observaban en espera de su respuesta.

―A sido mordida por un Vampiro― se escuchó algo indeciso, más aun cuando la señora Weasley se acercó sin poderlo creer.

― ¿Qué? Discúlpame Harry pero…Creí escucharte decir… ¿Vampiro?―

―Así es señora― apoyo el blondo quien estaba un poco alejado de todos ― y si no se dan prisa, Tonks empeorara―

―Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos llevarlas a San Mungo― apresuro Arthur acercándose a Tonks y Molly a Hermione

―No. Ella solo necesita descanso― les detuvo Draco ―solo deben llevar a Tonks―

― ¡¿Estas locos?!― grito Ron ― ¡Sabes que Hermione no solo necesita descanso!―

―Ya no está mal…Weasley―

―Malfoy, lo mejor es que también lleven a Hermione―intervino Harry ―ella está mal―

―No Potter, ella solo necesita descanso―

―Eso no lo decides tú―

― ¿Y qué piensan decir? Ella no fue mordida, fue torturada ¿quieres la atención del ministerio?―

―Chicos por favor, Tonks necesita atención medica― les detuvo Ginny

―Draco tiene razón― intervino Arthur, mientras el aludido lo observaba de soslayo ―solamente llevando a Tonks, el ministerio iniciara una investigación―

― ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?― pregunto Ron preocupado acercándose a Hermione

―McGonagall―propuso Molly ―de seguro ella nos puede ayudar y debemos apresurarnos―

―Le enviare un Patronus, ella y Pomfrey son nuestra única opción― apoyo Arthur mientras invoca una comadreja.

Molly decidió que lo mejor era llevar a cada una de las chicas a una habitación, y trato de atender a Tonks intentando mermarle la fiebre y revisando su herida la cual se encontraba en su muñeca.

Hermione en cambio parecía necesitar solamente de un descanso, pero todos sabían que no era así, incluido el mismo Draco, pero debía tenerla sin vigilancia, para poder ir con Tanechima y lograr que la profesora la sane.

Momentos después llego la directora de Hogwarts preocupada junto a la enfermera del colegio. Enseguida la llevaron con Tonks pues era primordial gracias a su pérdida de sangre. Las mujeres no pudieron evitar hacer una mueca de horror al ver el rostro de la auror pues parecía ya no pertenecer a este mundo.

― ¿Qué es lo que paso Potter?― nuevamente esa pregunta, pero esta vez no dudo en contestar.

―Valquiria, eso sucedió. Ese imbécil la mordió―con el semblante de asombro de Minerva y la marca en la muñeca de Tonks, no fue difícil para Pomfrey saber qué clase de ser era Valquiria.

La enfermera pidió a los presentes salir, pues ella, Molly y Minerva se encargarían de Tonks, así que los chicos y Arthur decidieron esperar en la sala, mientras Ginny seguía acompañando a Hermione, pues no creían conveniente dejarla sola.

―Harry creo que es momento de que me digan que sucede―

―Papá tiene razón Harry, lo mejor será contarle todo― ¿Qué caso tenia seguir ocultando tal información? Aunque no quería estropear la poca tranquilidad que tenían los señores Weasley, ya era momento de que supieran la verdad.

―El descendiente de Blad valkiria…está en busca de los herederos del pacto de Nott―comento secamente Potter mientras el señor Weasley se acercaba a él con una mueca de susto he intriga.

― ¿Qué acabas de decir?―

―Papá, quieren traer de regreso a Vasti Nott― el señor Weasley empezó a reír incrédulo de lo dicho por su hijo. Aquello del pacto solo era una leyenda, nada de eso podía estar sucediendo, no cuando al fin habían podido conseguir tranquilidad en sus vidas.

―Sera mejor que tome asiento señor, lo que le tienen que contar es largo y perturbador― Arthur observo a Malfoy quien seguía de pie recostado en la pared, algo alejado. Haciéndole caso al rubio tomo asiento y noto que fue la mejor decisión, pues cada vez el relato de Harry con interrupciones de Ron le dejaba más intranquilo he incrédulo.

―Tu…tu hermano, él está en peligro―

―No señor, George está bien― le calmo Harry

―Es verdad papá, George es protegido por un grupo de ninfas en Huswy―

―Señor Weasley, es por todo esto que le pregunte sobre el ministerio. Según Tonks las cosas no van muy bien allí―

―La verdad Harry es que…No he estado mucho en el ministerio. Últimamente Kingsley me ha enviado mucho al Londres Muggle, así que no he podido percatarme de mucho.

―Creo que lo querían mantener alejado― comento Draco ― ¿Qué se supone que tienen que hacer en el Londres Muggle?

―Bueno…― el hombre parecía empezar a dudar ― Kingsley quiere unir la medicina Muggle con la mágica, por eso he estado reunido con varios ministros de Londres, además de…algunos doctores.

― ¿Por qué quiere tal unión?―

―La verdad Harry, yo también me pregunte algo parecido, pero hay algunas enfermedades mágicas que se llevan mejor al ser tratadas por los Muggles y a ellos les interesa estudiar nuestras formas de curar.

― ¿Cree que ahora conociendo la situación, pueda investigar en el ministerio? Saber por qué lo querían mantener lejos del misterio―

―La verdad Harry, tú lo has dicho. Quieren a papá lejos del ministerio, no creo que le permitan volver e investigar sin problema alguno. De seguro Kingsley lo vigilaría.

―Hay alguien con quien puede hablar. Según Tonks él nos seria de mucha ayuda―comento Malfoy

― ¿De quién hablas muchacho?―

―Barto, fue él quien nos ayudó a encontrar a la heredera de Nott y…

―No, él no es un buen hombre. Fue él quien insistió por el regreso de los dementores tanto para Azkaban…como para Hogwarts.

Draco observo al señor Weasley con enojo al verse interrumpido y contrariado por él. Con desde regreso su vista al suelo mientras dejaba que los otros dos chicos salieran de su asombro, pues a diferencia del rubio, ellos no conocían sobre los dementores que estaban en Hogwarts.

― ¿Dementores en Hogwarts?― preguntaba Ron asombrado, pues en ningún momento los habían visto ― ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé, hace apenas un par de semanas se dio la orden y eso fue gracias a Barto, por eso no confió en él.

―Ni yo―intervino Draco aun sin despegar su mirada del suelo ―pero es nuestra única opción para saber que está sucediendo con Shacklebolt, además de que parece estar al tanto sobre el pacto, fue el quien nos ayudó a ingresar al instituto de Salem y Tonks aseguro que nos seria de ayuda.

― ¿Confías en tu prima?― curioseo Potter

―Solo digo que nos puede ser de ayuda ¿o tienen a alguien más en mente? ―

Aunque no lo quisieran admitir, Draco tenía razón. Barto era el único quien les podía aclarar dudas sobre el ministro, sin importar que no fuera de fiar. Lo único que querían eran respuestas, un porque del comportamiento de Kingsley y eso solo lo sabrían hablando con su consejero quien al parecer quería ayudarles. Era Tonks quien los reuniría con Barto, pero con su mal estado era casi imposible, así que Arthur debía remplazarla.

―Tonks no puede volver pronto al ministerio, de seguro Kingsley querrá saber porque. Barto es la única opción para que el ministerio no inicie una investigación.

―Malfoy tiene razón― apoyo Harry ―gústenos o no, necesitamos de Barto―

―Papá―

―No les prometo nada, no sé si pueda volver al ministerio como antes, pero…tratare de hablar con él―

Se escucharon unos pasos dirigirse de una habitación a otra, en la segunda planta, así que Malfoy corrió escaleras arriba lo que sorprendió a los otros hombres. Pomfrey bajo las escaleras poco después al igual que Molly, ambas con el ceño fruncido, mientras arriba se escuchaba la voz de Malfoy cada vez más fuerte al igual que la de Ginny.

― ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡Ella necesita atención!―

― ¡Solo necesita descansar!―

― ¿Qué sucede?― pregunto Arthur a su esposa

―Malfoy no quiere que tratemos a Hermione― quien respondió fue Pomfrey mientras Molly se dirigía a la cocina y preparaba algo de té.

― ¿Qué Malfoy que?― Harry no había terminado su pregunta, cuando Ron ya subía las escaleras. Por lo que Arthur al igual que Potter lo debieron seguir.

El día transcurrió y los adultos debieron volver a sus deberes. Arthur no dudo en ir hacia el ministerio, mientras que Molly debió ir a casa de Andrómeda para ponerla al tanto de la situación de su hija. Pomfrey regreso al castillo al igual que McGonagall quien les dio permiso a los chicos de quedarse en la casa de los Blakc mientras Hermione y Nymphadora se recuperaban.

Ginny y Harry se encontraban preparando algo para la cena, mientras Ron no apartaba una pequeña bolsa con hielo de su ojo como resultado de subir alterado, horas antes para pelear nuevamente con Malfoy. De nada había servido alterarse e irse a golpes con el rubio, pues después de que los separaron, Draco les dijo sobre la tortura que Hermione sufrió en la cabaña y les convenció de que Granger solo necesitaba descanso.

Por su parte Malfoy estaba en la sala, su labio se encontraba hinchado, al parecer era el punto preferido de la comadreja para golpear. Las horas transcurrían y él debía regresar a Hogwarts, pero no podía irse y dejar a Hermione bajo el cuidado de esos tontos, principalmente porque no podía permitir que nadie la viese he intentara algo logrando empeorar su estado. No pudo evitar un suspiro mientras se recostaba en uno de los sillones. Necesitaba marcharse cuanto antes, pero aún estaba indeciso ¿Qué hacer? Necesitaba de alguien para que vigilara a Hermione mientras él iba a Hogwarts y después a la mansión por Tanechima, por su mente pasaba mini Weasley, pero aún estaba indeciso algo que cambio al escuchar los gritos de Hermione.

― ¡No por favor, no!― todos olvidaron lo que hacían y corrieron en busca de Granger a quien encontraron en la cama sentada y llorando desconsoladamente.

―Hermione― llamaba Harry tratando de acercarse, pero ella parecía reaccionar a su voz de manera negativa y empezaba de nuevo a gritar y llorar, mientras pedía que se alejaran.

"Granger" susurro Draco al verla en tan mal estado; sus ojos parecían no tener vida, oscuros y sin reflejo alguno. Su rostro era sombrío y sus gritos desgarradores. Ginny también intento acercarse, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado he incluso Hermione trato de alejarse, como si algo intentara tomarla por los pies.

―Granger― se escuchó la voz de Malfoy. El rubio camino hasta Hermione y la trato de abrazar, pero la castaña reacciono de forma histérica y pareciera que su cuerpo se quemaba con el contacto de Malfoy, pues se apresuró a liberarse y seguir gritando.

Ginny empezó a llorar al ver a su amiga en tan mal estado, mientras los chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar. Los ojos de Harry no aguantaron he igualmente se cristalizaron aunque sus lágrimas escurrían con rabia al verse impotente frente a el mal estado de su amiga. Draco por su parte no sabía que más hacer, no podía intentar algo él y exponer a Hermione a un peor resultado, así que con un semblante serio y resignado se giró hacia Ron.

―Faltas Tu― expreso fríamente

Ron sorprendido miro a sus dos amigos y estos parecían tener esperanza en él. Hermione seguía agitando sus pies, mientras gritaba y lloraba. "Por favor, él no" repetía la castaña. Weasley nervioso miro nuevamente a Malfoy quien parecía dar su consentimiento con su cabeza. Indeciso y temeroso por la reacción de su compañera, Ronald se acercó lentamente y al escuchar un nuevo grito de ella no dudo en tomarla en sus brazos mientras esta parecía buscar consuelo en él.

Ron no pudo evitar más y mientras abrazaba a Hermione dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras retenía un gran nudo en su garganta que parecía no querer desaparecer. En la habitación solo se escuchaba el llanto desesperado de Hermione, mientras sus amigos mordían sus labios reteniendo su dolor.

Draco decidió salir de la habitación y esperar en la sala. Ya no lo podía soportar, no solo el que Ron fuese el único capaz de consolar a la castaña, si no el verla en tan mal estado, debía regresar pronto a Hogwarts y esperar a que el día transcurra para asistir a su cita con Tanechima.

Por las escaleras se escuchó a alguien bajando y Draco dio gracias a Merlín que se trataba de la persona que él justo necesitaba.

―Potter, necesito hablar contigo― El moreno se detuvo frente a Malfoy, pero con su mirada desganada trato de seguir he ignorarlo ― ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

― ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ― Silencio un momento mientras se detenía y suspiraba como resignado ―mira…no estoy de ánimos para más peleas, además…

―Hay alguien que puede ayudar a Hermione―

― ¿De qué hablas?―

―La profesora Tanechima, ella pude ayudar a Granger―

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?―

―Porque ha sido ella quien la dejo en ese estado―

Con un rostro incrédulo, Harry camino hasta Malfoy sin poder creer lo que escuchaba ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver esa profesora con lo que le sucedía a Hermione? Sabiendo que el lugar no era el apropiado para la conversación, Draco miro fijamente a Potter quien enseguida lo guía hasta el estudio.

―Explícate Malfoy― exigió

―No sé cómo, pero al parecer Tanechima nos siguió hasta el club…es lo que supongo―

― ¿Supones?―Draco suspiro

―Mira…en la cabaña quien intentó ingresar a mi mente fue ella, además de que también utilizo a Hermione como señuelo para nosotros.

― ¿Por qué?―

―Porque quiere la traducción del libro que Weasley le quito…además de que quiere que le entregue a la heredera de Nott.

― ¿Y qué harás?―

―Hare lo que tenga que hacer por Granger y sé que tú también―

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Pero los dos llegando a la misma conclusión y esa era su prioridad, salvar a Hermione de su tortura mental.

―Necesito que vigiles a Granger, no puedes permitir que se le acerquen. No nos podemos arriesgar a que empeore.

― ¿Y tú que harás?―

―Es obvio Potter, le llevare lo que quiere. Mañana en la noche vendré con Tanechima para sanar a Granger―Harry observo a Draco con duda, aun no confiaba en él, además de que estaba en juego la salud de su amiga, así que Draco viendo la duda del Griffindor, extendió su mano y dijo ―Te doy mi palabra Potter.

Harry miro la mano de su acompañante elevada en el aire, después llevo su irada verde hasta el rostro de Malfoy y aun con semblante serio y tal vez orgulloso dijo "Tienes hasta mañana a la media noche" y después se giró para retirarse y seguir por el camino que iba antes de ser interrumpido, dejando al blondo con su mano en el aire, la cual cerro en un puño lleno de frustración.

Draco subió hasta la habitación de Hermione en donde la observo desde el marco de la puerta intentando pasar de ser percibido, pues Weasley aun la tenía abrazada y ella se mostraba más calmada. Aun con su orgullo hecho trizas, sus celos hasta el tope y una tristeza embargándolo, Malfoy decidió que era momento de marchar.

XxXxXx

Lentamente abrió la puerta de la casa, aun le era difícil de entender por qué se encontraba en ese lugar, pero sabía que había algo allí dentro esperándola y rogaba al cielo por que fuera lo que ella más deseaba.

Nada había cambiado, era justamente como lo recordaba y aquella sensación que de tranquilidad enseguida la embargo. No lo pudo evitar, no pudo soportar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, pues era la primera vez en tantos años que se sentía tan feliz.

Deicidamente y con temor a que todo aquello desapareciera, Hermione camino hasta quedar frente a sus padres quienes la observaban con algo parecido a lo que ella sentía.

Las palabras se atascaban en su garganta. Tenía tanto que decir, pero solo dejaba escapar algunos pequeños sollozos que hacían cristalizar más los ojos de sus progenitores. Sin poderlo resistir más al ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su madre, Hermione corrió hasta ellos para fundirse en un gran abrazos que tiempo atrás parecía lejano.

Solo se escuchaba llanto, pero esta vez de felicidad. Nada parecía real, pero eso a Granger no le importó. Aún seguían abrazados y felices cuando por la puerta ingreso alguien más, en verdad, fueron dos personas más.

Un poco nerviosa por la inesperada visita, Hermione se separó de sus padres, para ir hasta el hombre rubio frente a ella. Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro, no dudo en abrazar a Granger, aun sin prestarle atención a su acompañante.

―Nuevamente están conmigo Draco…regresaron― decía con su voz apagada por el llanto, pero al no tener respuesta Hermione abrió sus ojos y miro a la acompañante de Draco junto a ellos sonriendo.

― ¿Draco?― llamo extrañada así que lentamente empezó a elevar su rostro, pero se sorprendió al encontrar el de Ron.

― ¡Hermione!― Grito Ron y sorprendida se separó de él. Nuevamente giro su rostro en busca de sus padres y los vio allí, bajo la amenaza de la varita de Draco, mientras su acompañante se burlaba.

―No…Draco, Por favor― pero supo que todo estaba perdido cuando Anna acaricio el hombro del blondo y vio como sus padres caían muertos frente a ella.

Solo pudo dejarse caer junto a los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, solamente podía llorar mientras abrazaba a su madre y tomaba la mano de su padre. Sentía que su corazón no podía, creía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría para ir con ellos, pero no sucedió. Tan solo pudo observar como Draco Malfoy juntaba sus labios a los de aquella Slytherin y sonriendo la pareja se marchó dejando Granger sola con su dolor, mientras gritaba sin sonido alguno.

XxXxXx

Draco pudo regresar a Hogwarts sin inconveniente alguno aún bajo la amenaza de los dementores. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación observando el libro de Tanechima y pensando en que podía hacer. Llevaba horas pensando en su plan, en los fallos y en sus consecuencias, pero sabía que no tenía más opción, así que decidido, se levantó de su asiento y guardo en libro junto a la traducción en un lugar seguro, mientras iba en busca de la persona que necesitaba.

Draco cruzo las mazmorras aún sin importarle las miradas de sus compañeros, chicos con temor en sus rostros y chicas con miradas vacías y sombrías. Solo cuando miro a la única chica que aun soportaba alejarse de él con desde, supo algo malo estaba por venir, pues cerca al cuello de Daphne se podía ver el tatuaje de una flor.

Tratando de no mostrarse asustado por el ambiente que los rodeaba. Decidido salió de las mazmorras y llego rápidamente al comedor en busca de su objetivo, pero una voz le detuvo, una voz que no hizo as que encender en él enojo por verse traicionado.

―Malfoy― le escucho llamarle, pero decidió ignorarlo, no estaba de ánimo para enfrentar a Nott ―Malfoy― nuevamente llamo pero el rubio decidió seguir su camino dejándole ver su enojo. Theo llego junto a Draco, pero este paso de largo regalándole una mirada despectiva, mientras el castaño se quedó observando el camino por el que su compañero desaparecía.

Draco pudo encontrar a la persona que necesitaba en la mesa de las serpientes disfrutando de su cena. Sin pensarlo más camino hasta ella y le llamo.

―Anna―la chica enseguida se giró hacia él ―necesito hablar contigo―

― ¿Qué carajos quieres Malfoy?― quien respondió fue Philip

―No creo haberte mencionado en ningún momento―

―Draco, por favor aléjate― pidió la chica en tono menos fuerte que su primo, pero igual de serio

―No, en verdad necesito hablar contigo―

―Christopher― hablo Philip a su compañero de Slytherin que siempre los acompañaba ―creo que el Mortifago no entiende por las buenas.

Los dos chicos se pusieron en pie y Draco no retrocedió, lo cual enojo más el chico Betson. Anna por su parte giro su rostro y continúo con su cena.

―Es sobre el cuerpo de Vasti― tras las palabras de Draco los dos chicos se detuvieron y Anna nuevamente fijo su mirada en el rubio.

― ¿Qué has dicho?― pregunto Anna

―Lo que escuchaste y si quieres saber más, ven conmigo…sola― concluyo observando a los chicos.

Sin esperar respuesta de su primo, Anna se puso en pie y se colocó el gorro de su túnica, para finalmente ir junto a Malfoy.

―Vamos― dijo la Slytherin y con una sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy y frustración en el de Philip los chicos se retiraron en busca de un lugar para hablar.

Draco no dudo en ofrecer su brazo para que Anna pasara el suyo en medio de él. Ella no podía evitar observarlo en momentos algo que Malfoy muy bien noto, pero ahora solo tenía cabeza para ir lo más pronto posible con Granger.

Draco guio a su acompañante hasta un aula alejada, exactamente la misma en la que curo tiempo atrás las pequeñas heridas de Granger. Separándose lentamente quedaron de frente he iniciaron la conversación.

―Bien Draco, creo que puedes empezar a hablar―

―Hermione está mal y solo hay una forma de ayudarla―

― ¿Y tengo que ver?―

―Sí, y mucho―

― ¿Qué quieres Draco? Me dijiste que era sobre el cuerpo de Vasti―

―Quiero hacer un trato. Si tú me ayudas, prometo entregarteel cuerpo de Vasti en cuanto lo consiga.

― ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que lo conseguirás?―

―Porque mi familia lo ha ocultado y sé que para final de curso estará en mi poder, la verdad si el cuerpo de Nott cae en manos equivocadas tú eres la más perjudicada.

― ¿Cuál es el trato?―

―Hay Alguien que te quiere a cambio de la recuperación de Hermione―

― ¿Me estás diciendo que me entregaras?―

―Si― respondió muy seguro mientras Anna retrocedía ―por lo menos es lo que esa persona creerá.

―No te entiendo Draco ¿Acaso esperas que vaya contigo y permita que me entregues a sabrá Merlín que loco, solo por ayudar a Granger?

―Si― Ana incrédula por lo que escuchaba, decidió que era momento de retirarse, pero la mano de Malfoy la detuvo.

―Estás loco―

―Necesito que vengas conmigo Anna, confía en mí. Tengo un plan en el cual ni tu ni yo perderemos―

― ¿Y qué es?―

― ¿Qué tan dispuestos están tus guarda espaldas a hacer por protegerte?―

―Creo que… Todo―

― ¿Crees o estas segura?―

―Estoy segura― respondió más firme

―Pues entonces confía en mí. Si están dispuestos a todo, creo que ni tu primo se opondrá.

La chica parecía pensarlo mucho, la verdad parecía querer salir corriendo en cualquier momento, pero la mano de Malfoy se lo impedía.

―Te prometo que no te pasara nada…No lo permitiré― observando fijamente los ojos grises del Slytherin, Anna suspiro y finalmente cedió.

―Dame tu palabra―

―La tienes Anna, sé que para muchos no valdrá nada la palabra de un Mortifago, pero…

―Pero no es un Mortifago quien me está dando su palabra, eres tú, Draco Malfoy. Dime ¿Que tengo que hacer?

―Mañana en la noche poco antes de la cena, te espero cerca al retrato de Elizabeth Burke. Pero tu primo no nos podrá acompañar.

―No te preocupes―

―Saldremos del colegio así que no olvides tu varita―

― ¿Cómo sabré que serás tu quien me espera?―

―Por esto― respondió Draco dejándole ver la marca que le puso Hermione ― ¿Y tú?―

―No te preocupes― decía acercándose a su oído ―me reconocerás

Y juntos regresaron a las mazmorras en donde un colérico Philip los esperaba, pero al ver el rostro serio de su prima decidió guardar silencio, mientras Draco se alejaba a su habitación.

Las horas transcurrieron y en la mente de Draco no dejaba de escuchar los gritos de Hermione he imaginar cómo podría estar en aquel momento, pero sabía que la comadreja la lograría calmar, aunque eso le hiciera enojar a sobre manera.

No podía dormir y menos al notar que su compañero de cuarto no había pasado la noche allí, lo cual lo empezó a llenar más de dudas ¿Acaso estaría reunido con Lavsge? Lo que fuera deseaba salir de dudas e ir a buscarlo, pero tenía mucho en juego y no podía botar por la borda el plan que había trazado para ayudar a Hermione. Sabiendo que aquel sería un día demasiado largo, al tener que esperar la noche, decidió ponerse en pie y observar una vez más la traducción mientras rogaba al cielo una oportunidad, rogaba que por primera vez en su vida no fallara en algo tan importante para él.

XxXxXx

Los chicos escucharon la puerta de la calle cerrase de manera abrupta, pero Harry los tranquilizo cuando dijo "Malfoy volverá hasta mañana" Ron había logrado calmar la crisis de Hermione y está ya se encontraba dormida, así que decidieron dejarla descansar mientras ellos esperaban en la sala.

―Creo que deberíamos llevarla a San Mungo―

―Ron tiene razón, no podemos esperar a que mejore ella sola…

―No. Esperaremos un día más, si cuando termine el día de mañana no mejora, entonces la llevaremos a San Mungo―

― ¿Qué? Harry, Hermione puede empeorar en cualquier momento, no podemos esperar―

―Tampoco podemos llamar la atención del ministerio―Potter también estaba preocupado por su amiga, pero debí ser paciente, así le desagradara la idea, tenía que darle la oportunidad a Malfoy ―solo será un día más.

Ginny decidió continuar con la cena, ya que los dos chicos tenían puntos a favor, pero decidió mantenerse al margen. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y después de verificar que las dos chicas se encontraban bien, cenaron aun sin esperar a los adultos, pues Molly estaría con Andrómeda y Arthur les informo que tardaría en llegar.

―Lira dijo que valquiria necesita el cuerpo de Vasti para poder completar su ejército. Utiliza a los humanos como experimentos― soltó Ginny durante la cena, como si del clima hablara.

― ¿Por qué quiere un ejército? ¿Acaso no tiene a las Vampiresas?―

―Ellas no pueden salir de Jabarovsk― respondió Ron aun sin pasar su alimento, mientras Harry simplemente negaba con su cabeza, pues no entendía nada de lo que le decían.

― ¿Por qué?― pregunto Ginny

―Porque Valquiria no tiene el suficiente poder. Si ellas se alejan de ese lugar enseguida desaparecerán. Es de lo que hablamos mientras íbamos por ustedes.

―Por eso necesita el poder de Vasti―expreso Harry ―pero, si las vampiresas no pueden salir de Jabarovsk ¿Por qué sus quimeras y demás criaturas si?

―Además de Xtibay― completo Ginny

―No lo sé, pero hay algo que si se y es que Lira no conoce a Xtibay―

― ¿Qué?― se escuchó el unísono de los otros chicos, mientras Ron terminaba con su bebida

―Le pregunte sobre los ataques a Hogwarts, del porque ellas no podían salir de Jabarovsk y las otras criaturas sí, pero dijo que eso era imposible ya que ellas eran la creación más perfecta de valquiria y aun así eran muy débiles fuera del club y de Xtibay… simplemente nunca escucho hablar de ella.

― ¿Le preguntaste cual era el nombre…el de Valquiria?―

―No Harry, la verdad no le vi importancia―

― ¿Qué sucede Harry?― pregunto Ginny observando a su preocupado novio

―Que todo este tiempo hemos luchado contra valquiria, pero algo me dice que él y Marcus Sade no son la misma persona.

―No es el quien está infiltrándose en el ministerio―susurro Ginny

―Ni tampoco es él el causante de los ataques a Hogwarts― continuo Ron

―Todo este tiempo nos han hecho creer que se trata de él, cuando en verdad no sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos― completo Harry sorprendido.

―Hay algo mas― comento Ron ―Lira, ella tiene una marca cerca de su cuello, parece de una flor pero no se su nombre.

― ¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Aparte de que no desaprovechaste el tiempo con ella?― Ron simplemente miro de soslayo a su hermana y se limitó a responder.

―Ella decidió mostrarme el tatuaje, dijo que era el sello de Valquiria y si veíamos a una chica con él, es porque está bajo el control de ese imbécil.

Los pelirrojos pusieron a Harry al tanto de todo lo que hablaron con Lira, pero este por su parte decidió no decir nada acerca de lo que había hablado con Malfoy, pues de seguro Ron no dudaría en mover a Hermione a San Mungo, solo porque no confía en Draco, aunque él tampoco lo hace, pero sabe que lo mejor es esperar.

Después de que los chicos se pusieran al corriente de todo lo ocurrido y que los señores Weasley regresaran todos trataron de conciliar el sueño, pero era algo imposible, pues los gritos de Hermione iniciaron lo que sería una larga noche.

XxXxXx

Como supuso las horas del día transcurrieron lentamente y aunque no tuvo que asistir a clases, gracias a que McGonagall le permitió descansar por el agotador fin de semana que tuvo, si estuvo preparando algo para poder convencer a Tanechima.

La noche llego y Draco se dirigía hacia su punto de encuentro con Anna, pero en el camino fue interrumpido.

― ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que sucede?― exigió Theo interceptándolo en uno de los pasillos

―Lárgate Nott, ahora no tengo tiempo―

―No me iré hasta que me digas que sucede―

― ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Acaso necesitas esa información?―

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?―

― ¿En dónde estuviste anoche?―

―Que ¿Acaso estas celoso?― se burló el castaño

― ¿En dónde estuviste?― siguió preguntando en tono realmente serio

―No es de tu incumbencia―respondió borrando su sonrisa

―Pues lo que esté sucediendo tampoco es de la tuya― expreso el blondo mientras retomaba su camino dejando a su compañero de lado

―Estuve con Luna, no puedo permitir que la vuelvan a atacar― con esto logro que Malfoy se detuviera, pero no se giró ―estoy intentando sacarla de Hogwarts…Varias chicas han desaparecido, no puedo permitir que ella corra con la misma suerte.

Aunque escucho lo dicho por su compañero, Malfoy siguió su camino mientras Theo dejaba caer sus hombros resignado. No sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía permitir que le vieran más con Malfoy o los Griffindor's no mientras Luna siguiera en el castillo. Nott se limitó a suspirar y seguir por su lado.

Draco llego al retrato de Elizabeth en donde esperaba impaciente a su acompañante. Durante el día pudo hablar con Rick y para su sorpresa, el chico pudo conseguir el libro que estaba en poder de Pansy, así que Malfoy decidió encargarle otra misión y esa era la de vigilar a Swan. No sabía muy bien sobre la relación de aquel hombre con su madre, ni porque ella confiaba tanto e él, pero si sabía que debía mantenerlo vigilado ya que de seguro él estaba confabulado con Tanechima.

Minutos más tarde pudo ver un par de siluetas acercarse que lentamente dejaban ver las figuras de los primos Betson. Draco no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio ya que por momentos pensó que Anna se arrepentiría.

―Creí que no vendrías―

―Primero― detuvo la chica interrumpiéndolo ―necesito reconocerte.

Draco Observo a Philip con desconfianza, por lo que Anna le hizo señas a su primo para que se girara mientras Malfoy le dejaba ver la marca.

―Es tu turno― dijo Malfoy, así que la chica Betson se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño y suave beso en la mejilla dejándole sentir el mismo aroma que horas antes ―Creo que si eres tú.

―Philip creo que ya puedes regresar― sin importarle las palabras de su prima, el chico no se pensaba retirar sin antes advertir a Draco.

―Si algo le llega a suceder…Te juro que sabrás de lo que es capaz la familia Betson―

Ante aquella tonta amenaza Malfoy simplemente sonrió, para él aquella familia no era nada, no tenía por qué temer. Así que espero aun con su sonrisa a que Philip se retirara para poder marchar hacia la mansión.

― ¿Nueva chica joven Malfoy?― Pregunto Elizabeth, la mujer del retrato observando detalladamente a Anna

―No, es solo una amiga―

―Eh escuchado eso antes― respondió la mujer mientras le sonreía a la chica ―si es verdad, creo que es una verdadera lástima. Esta chica estaría al nivel de tu familia. Creo que portaría muy bien tu apellido.

― ¿Usted cree?― sonría la aludida mientras Draco simplemente negaba

― ¿Cree que nos podría dejar pasar? La verdad llevamos algo de prisa― apuro el rubio

Con una sonrisa Anna se despido del retrato de la mujer, quien al parecer le había aprobado. Y sin saber muy bien el sitio al que Malfoy la llevaría, decidió tan solo tomar la mano de su acompañante en espera de que este le guiara.

Momentos después de pasar el cuadro, todo fue oscuro, pero poco a poco fue llegando algo de luz a los ojos de la Slytherin.

―Solo un poco más― le decía Draco aun sujetando su mano

Finalmente llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser una luz tenue atreves de una rendija. Malfoy dio paso con su mano y Anna pudo ver que estaban atravesando otro cuadro, pero esta vez llegaron a un corredor y por lo que podía recordar, no era de Hogwarts.

― ¿En dónde estamos?― pregunto la chica zafando la mano del rubio

― En la Mansión Malfoy, ahora ven―

Draco la guio escaleras abajo ignorando el retrato del hombre que le discutía por llegar sin saludar y con una desconocida. Los chicos llegaron a la primera planta en donde Malfoy se giró hacia Anna y sujetándola de los brazos le hablo.

―Debes dejarme hablar, tu solo confirma mis palabras y te prometo que pronto regresaremos― la chica simplemente asintió juntos llegaron al Hall de la Mansión.

―Pensé que no lo lograrías, pero parece que me equivoque― escucharon una voz de entre las sombras.

―Tengo la traducción y el libro― respondió el Slytherin dejando ver lo dicho en las manos ―además de algo que le puede interesar.

― ¿Algo que me pueda interesar? ¡Ja! ― se burlaba ― creo que nada más me interesa, aparte de la mocosa que te acompaña.

Malfoy sintió como Anna se tensó y se acercó más a él como tratando de ocultarse. Lentamente se dejó ver la profesora Tanechima sorprendiendo a la Slytherin. Natsuki que do a unos pasos de ellos lo que Draco aprovecho para lanzarle el libro y la traducción sujeta a él.

―Esto― hablo el chico elevando un trozo de papel ―es una lista con los herederos de Hogwarts. Como puede notar es poca, pero creo que le sería útil.

― ¿Útil? ¿Para qué?―respondía la mujer mientras sonreía y observaba a Anna

―No lo se ¿Tal vez Swan quiera esa información?―

Tanechima observo a Malfoy, tal vez el chico tenía razón y la lista le era útil, por lo menos le ahorraría tiempo y ayudaría un poco en su situación con el profesor. La mujer sonrió mientras guardaba el libro y la traducción en su túnica.

―Le propongo algo― continuo el rubio ―le entregare esta lista, a cambio de Anna―

― ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que cambie a la heredera por un trozo de papel con una lista?―

―Sera algo temporal. Por ahora no es conveniente que Anna desaparezca de Hogwarts, atraería la atención no solo del ministerio.

― ¿Y crees que eso me importa?―

―Pues…si no quiere regresar a Azkaban―

―No Malfoy― dijo la mujer acercándose ―conmigo no servirá tu juego. No cambiaras los papeles, soy yo quien te tiene de la mano, sin mí no recuperaras a Granger.

―Puede ser, pero…Sin mí no tendrá a la heredera de Nott―

―Te puedo matar en este momento y nada me impedirá llevarla conmigo―

― ¿Enserio piensa que he venido sin algún plan? Sé porque no se pudo acercar a Anna en el colegio y es por la misma razón que los demás no lo ha hecho. Y créame, ellos están al tanto de que estamos aquí. Adelante máteme, pero enseguida los guardias de Anna se encargaran de usted.

Malfoy sonrió al ver el duro rostro de la profesora que detuvo su caminar. Mientras tanto Anna no hacía más que esconderse con el cuerpo de su acompañante, aun sin tomarle mucha importancia a las palabras de Draco.

―Mi propuesta es muy simple. Le entregare esta lista a cambio de que deje a Anna en paz, solo hasta el final del curso.

― ¿Por qué hasta el final del curso?―

―Porque hasta el último día que estemos en Hogwarts me es útil, después no me importa lo que le suceda.

Aunque recordaba lo que Draco le había dicho, momentos antes, Anna no pudo evitar sentir temor y ahora no era solo por Tanechima, pues el blondo en verdad se escuchaba sincero, demasiado para el gusto de la chica Betson.

―El ultimo día que estemos en Hogwarts, regresare a la mansión y traeré de nuevo a Anna, pero entonces la dejare en su poder.

Tanechima silencio mientras observaba a Draco, pero el rubio noto como desvió su vista en busca de Anna así que supo lo que la profesora intentaba.

―No lo haga, no permitiré que también ingrese en su mente― la mujer simplemente sonrió y camino directo a uno de los rayos de luna que iluminaban el lugar, fue allí que Malfoy noto que la profesora se miraba totalmente diferente, más joven y altiva, muy distinta al ogro que miran en Hogwarts.

― ¿Entonces…Para que la trajiste?―

―Porque sé que quiere algo más, algo que la haga sentir segura de que al final obtendrá lo que quiere.

― ¿Y qué es? ¿Acaso piensas hacer el juramento?―

―No, pienso dejarle algo en su poder. Como garantía, le dejare la varita de Anna― tras las palabras de Malfoy las dos brujas lo miraron con asombro ―y también mi anillo― completo desnudando su dedo de aquel tesoro familiar y entregándolo sobre la palma de su mano a la bruja.

―Está bien― cedió la profesora ―lo obtendrás de regreso, solo cuando me entregues a Anna y tu varita― se dirigió a la chica ―creo que ya no la necesitaras, y no, no te la devolveré.

―Entrégasela― ordeno el blondo. Anna no dejaba de observarlo asombrada, mientras dirigía lentamente su mano a su túnica y extendía lo único que le podría ayudar en caso de llevar acabo su idea de huir de aquella mansión enseguida.

―Hay algo que me sorprende― inquirió Tanechima ― ¿Por qué te muestras con tanta voluntad hacia Malfoy?―

―Eso no es de su incumbencia―espeto Draco

―Claro que si― continuo la bruja mayor aun observando a Anna, quien seguía con su varita extendida ―la verdad, no es muy bueno lo que te espera conmigo…

―Y tampoco lo es con los demás― interrumpió de nuevo Draco un poco impaciente

― ¿Por qué lo haces?― finalmente pregunto extendiendo su mano para que la bocota de Malfoy se cerrara.

―Porque confió en Draco― respondió la chica algo tímida ―y si dice que es lo mejor para mí, entonces le creo.

―Sabes que hace todo esto por Granger ¿Verdad?―

―Sí, lo sé y me parece aún más admirable―

―Bien. Entonces, dame tu varita― continuo tajante ― y puedes regresar con tu príncipe azul.

Anna retrocedió y nuevamente se escondió tras Malfoy quien parecía una piedra frente a Tanechima.

―Debo regresar a Anna sana y salva al castillo―

―No veo que te detiene―

―Que usted debe venir conmigo, debe regresar a Hermione con nosotros.

―No veo porque tenga que hacerlo― respondió ella arrastrando sus palabras

―Era el trato―sonó amenazante

―Pero tú lo modificaste, ahora todo cambio.

―Profesora― intervino Anna ―Hermione es esencial y usted lo sabe. Si la deja como esta, lo más seguro es que no lleguemos a ningún lado sin ella.

Tanechima pareció meditarlo por un momento, mientras Draco resistía las ganas de acabar con ella en ese instante.

―Te espero en treinta minutos en las tres escobas. Si llegas un minuto después, será tu problema―

Tal como apareció, la profesora se perdió en medio de la oscuridad, mientras Draco nuevamente tomo l mano de Anna y apresuro su regreso al castillo.

XxXxXx

El tiempo transcurría y los chicos comenzaban a desesperarse, Hermione cada vez estaba peor y Malfoy no regresaba algo que empeoraba la situación, pues Harry no hacía más que ver el reloj bajo el estrés de los gritos de los pelirrojos.

― ¡¿Qué es lo que estas esperando?! ¡¿Acaso no la escuchas?!―

―Ron tiene razón Harry, ya ni siquiera él puede tranquilizarla―

Quien estaba tratando con los gritos de Hermione era Molly, pues ya ninguno de sus amigos podía soportar el verla en tan mal estado, mientras Arthur revisaba el avance de Tonks que aún no despertaba.

El reloj seguía su avance y Harry se miraba cada vez más presionado, solo faltaban unos minutos para la media noche, después de eso Malfoy podía irse al infierno.

― ¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo!― Era lo único que le escuchaba decir a Ron, pues ya ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras de la pelirroja.

"Un minuto más" susurro Potter, después de eso la llevarían a San Mungo. Aquellos segundos fueron eternos para Harry, no despegaba su mirada de la manecilla que corría cada vez más lenta. Los gritos de Hermione, la presión de Ron, la angustia de Ginny y la falta de Malfoy parecían querer hacerlo estallar, pero todo finalizo cuando escucho las campanas del reloj anunciando el fin del día.

―Hay que llevarla― concluyo dejando en silencio a sus compañeros, pero antes de dar los primeros pasos hacia el segundo piso, escucharon que llamaban a la puerta. Potter corrió a abrir y pudo ver el cabello despeinado y platino de Malfoy, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Tanechima.

Mis mejores deseos

Nanaly


	32. Chapter 32

_**No te atrevas. No llores Hermione**_

Lentamente abría sus ojos sintiéndolos pesados. Un agradable aroma embargaba sus fosas nasales, mientras escuchaba varios sonidos sin saber de donde provenían, pues aún le era difícil reconocer en dónde se encontraba.

Sintiendo su cuerpo algo débil, decidió incorporarse he ir en busca de aquellos sonidos: Traste de cocina, pasos, risas que eran familiares y finalmente la voz inconfundible de Molly llamando a los demás para el… ¿desayuno? A pasos lentos logro llegar hasta el comedor en donde pudo ver varias cabelleras rojas y una azabache.

― ¡Hermione! ―escucho a una alegre Ginny quien corrió a su encuentro

Sin esperar sus dos mejores amigos se unieron y la llenaron de abrazos que sintió un poco fuertes, pero por lo cuales no protesto. "¿Te encuentras mejor?" "Debes descansar" era lo que escuchaba, pero no lograba prestarles mucha atención.

Por lo que pudo ver, se encontraban en casa de los Blakc pero… ¿Cómo paso? Lo último que recordaba era estar en Rusia. ―Ven querida, toma asiento― le indico la Weasley mayor guiándola hasta la mesa ―debes comer algo para que recures energías.

― ¿Cómo es que…?― intento preguntar Hermione, pero unos pasos ingresando la detuvieron, pues no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver a Draco ingresando junto a su prima.

―Hermione, que bueno que ya estés en pie― escucho alegre a Tonks, quien se miraba débil pero aún mantenía un semblante feliz.

El ver a la ex Hufflepuff de buen humor no era novedad alguna, pero el ver a Draco ayudándola a sostener si lo era. El rubio solo le dedico una pequeña mirada a Granger y una sonrisa casi imperceptible y después ayudo a su prima para llegar a la mesa.

―Bien, creo que ya estamos todos― señalo Arthur mientras sorprendentemente para Hermione, Draco tomaba asiento junto a su prima.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?― le susurro la castaña a Ginny, pero esta negó con su mano y finalizo con un

―Después te pones al día―

El desayuno no fue tan malo como Granger creyó seria. Draco recibió sin problema alguno lo ofrecido por Molly, mientras Ron y Harry no dejaban de comer. Por un momento simplemente los observo ¿Acaso todo aquello era real? No podía ser posible, pero sin más decidió tomarle la palabra a la señora Weasley y sin duda empezó a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en días.

En cuanto el desayuno termino, fue Ginny quien se encargó de ayudar a Hermione a regresar a la habitación, Tonks también debía descansar, pero esta argumentaba que no lo haría hasta tener a Teddy cerca. Con su cuerpo un poco más fuerte, Granger decidió tomar un baño, ya que su aspecto le decía que no lo había hecho en días.

― ¿Te sientes mejor?― pregunto Ginny al ver a su amiga regresar del baño

―Sí, no sabes cómo me sentía, pareciera que no me hubiera duchado en días― la expresión del rostro de la pelirroja cambio, escondiendo su risa y dejando ver un semblante serio ―Ginny― intento llamarla pero la chica le esquivo y escondió su rostro girándose ―por favor, dime ¿Qué sucedió?

―Mucho a pasado Hermione― respondió tras un suspiro

― ¿A qué te refieres?― La Weasley busco el rostro de su compañera, al parecer más decidida.

―Han pasado once días, Hermione. Once días desde que regresamos de Jabarovsk―

No podía estar hablado en serio. ¿Cómo pudo haber trascurrido tanto? ¿Acaso estuvo inconsciente todo ese tiempo? Desconcertada por aquella noticia, simplemente retrocedió hasta dejarse caer en la cama.

―No puedes hablar enserio― respondió sorprendida. La pelirroja camino hasta su amiga y la tomo de las manos.

―Caíste en una trampa, cuando fuimos al club. Tú y Tonks fueron atacadas, ella dice que al ingresar a la cabaña número trece.

―No…― contrarió pensativa ―recuerdo que, salimos de la cabaña y fue entonces que nos separamos…

― ¿Se separaron?―

―Sí, caminamos en círculos un tiempo, llegamos al traslador y después vi a…

― ¿A quién viste Hermione?―

Entonces recordó todo: Ginny, Ron Harry y Draco se encontraban allí, todo debió ser un sueño, uno que le hacía sentir escalofrío al recordarlo, uno que aun partía su corazón y lograba llenar sus ojos de lágrimas, las cuales escaparon cuando recordó el trágico final de sus padres.

― Hermione ¿Qué sucede?― se escuchó preocupada por su amiga que lloraba con su vista perdida

― ¿Qué más sucedió Ginny? ¿Qué más te dijo Tonks?― dejando escapar un suspiro, la Weasley continuo

―Bueno, tú y Tonks fueron atacadas. Según ella, las dos quedaron inconscientes en la cabaña, pero cuando despertó, tú ya no estabas.

―Intente buscarte― continuo la auror ingresando a la habitación ―pero, era como si la tierra te hubiera tragado.

―No recuerdo nada― susurro Granger observando a sus compañeras

―Llegue a la cabaña número siete y encontré a todas las personas inconscientes, fue entonces que vi una puerta y al seguir por ella, llegue a un sótano o algo parecido.

―Harry y yo nos encontrábamos allí, pude ver a Tonks bajar por las escaleras, pero ya era tarde y Harry hizo que regresáramos al traslador. Creímos que era una de las Vampiresas.

― ¿Vampiresas?―

―Sí Hermione. Vampiresas― recalco Tonks perdiendo su mirada en la nada ― alcance a ver como Harry y Ginny se desaparecían, así que decidí regresar al traslador, solo que decidí caminar para así seguir buscándote, pero cuando regrese por las escaleras…encontré a esas arpías.

―Capturaron a Tonks. Se percataron de que era una hechicera y por eso decidieron llevarla con Valquiria―

Sorprendida, Hermione observo a la auror quien aún mantenía su mirada en la nada, como recordando aquello que sintió con esos desagradables seres.

― ¿Lo viste?― cuestiono la castaña sutilmente

―Si

Hermione y Ginny se observaron, las dos tenían curiosidad. Querían preguntar, tratar de saber un poco más, pero sin duda sería algo incómodo, así que prefirieron silenciar, pero Tonks sabiendo lo que significaba el silencio de las chicas, decidió ser quien hablara.

―Tiene unos penetrantes ojos grises sin vida. Sentía como su mirada me recorría y su sonrisa delataba lo excitado que estaba por beber un poco de…Sangre. Dijo que desde hace mucho no prueba algo tan exquisito― silencio un momento mientras la chicas se acercaba a ella ―es un hombre realmente guapo: Su piel es pálida, su cabello oscuro y revuelto. Es solo un chiquillo― los labios de la auror se curvaron en una sonrisa apagada ―si alguien ajeno nos hubiera visto…Diría que tenemos la misma edad, pero de seguro debe tener muchos más años.

― ¿Él te dijo algo?― se escuchó a Ginny con un tono poco audible

―Sí. Dijo muchas cosas, pero todas eran para cortejarme. Realmente me trato bien, me guio de su mano a una habitación en donde me ordeno acostarme en una suave cama y realmente aun no entiendo cómo es que simplemente le obedecí. Solo no quería que su mirada cambiara. Después se acercó a mí y ―Tonks estiro su bazo y recogió la maga de su suéter ―poso su boca allí. Lo último que le escuche decir fue "Gracias, pronto nos volveremos a ver" y se marchó, limpiando su boca, limpiado la sangre que escurría…Mi sangre ―giro su rostro y observo a Hermione ―después escuche que alguien más ingresaba y fue Lira, ella me tomo en sus brazos y me saco de allí.

―Lira es una Vampiresa― explico Ginny a su confundida amiga ― no entiendo muy bien sus razones, pero fue ella quien no ayudo a escapar, creo que…Le debemos mucho.

Después del relato de Tonks, fue Ginny quien se encargó de poner al tanto a Hermione sobre todo lo que sucedió en el club, sobre la fachada que tiene Valquiria para conseguir comida y más experimentos, sobre los documentos encontrados y la cooperación de Draco y Harry para rescatarla. Relato todo incluso poniendo al día a la auror quien tampoco conocía cada detalle ya que ella no llevaba más de dos días despierta.

―Finalmente Draco regreso con Tanechima, ella te dio una poción e hizo algo más, pero no pude ver muy bien ya que Malfoy nos obligó a retirarnos y dejarles solos. Ella dijo que en diez días despertarías y…Bueno mírate.

― ¿Y Hogwarts?―

―No lo sé Hermione, McGonagall nos permitió ausentarnos hasta que te mejores, incluido Malfoy quien se ha negado a marchar sin verte recuperada.

―Es verdad, tuve que insistirle demasiado para que fuera por Teddy―

― ¿Ha ido por Teddy?―

―Sí, al parecer él y mi hijo se llevan muy bien.

XxXxXx

Harry, quien estaba en busca de su mejor amigo, lo encontró frente al piano. Pudo escuchar como el pelirrojo trataba de hacer algo de música, pero terminaba haciendo llorar el instrumento. En verdad se miraba abatido, pues para nadie era un secreto lo sucedido entre Granger y Malfoy aunque ellos trataran de ser prudentes.

Potter no podía evitar sentir pena por Ronald. El chico en verdad había albergado una esperanza de volver a ser lo de antes, en verdad quería recuperar a Hermione; pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Draco no le generaba nada de confianza y eso el mismo Harry se lo ha dejado saber en más de una ocasión, pero no podían negar lo que había hecho por Hermione. La recuperación de la castaña no fue enseguida, pero lo dicho por la profesora Tanechima se cumplió y en diez días exactos, Hermione se encontraba ya despierta.

―Es bueno verla en pie ¿No lo crees?― escucho la voz del pelirrojo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

―Sí, ya no soportaba verla inconsciente―

―Es extraño decirlo, pero…Es gracias a Malfoy―

―Fue Tanechima quien la sano―

―Pero fue él quien la busco― respondió aun observando el piano ― ¿Crees que sea real?―

― ¿A qué te refieres?―

―Lo que Malfoy intenta demostrar, pareciera que en verdad le importa Hermione― Harry simplemente lo observo acercándose con sigilo y dejando escapar un suspiro respondió

―No lo sé― el comportamiento de Draco en verdad confundía a Potter. Hasta hace unos días, pensó que el rubio era el traidor, pero ahora lo dudaba. Aun le era difícil de creer todo lo que Malfoy había hecho por Hermione hasta el momento, comenzaba a pensar que ella en verdad era alguien importante para él. Narcissa ya lo había dicho, pero él por supuesto lo dudo o eso quería, por ahora solo tenía una pregunta en su cabeza y esa era ¿Qué es lo que siente Hermione?

―La he visto Harry. He visto como sonríe al verlo― regresando nuevamente de sus pensamientos, encontró los azules ojos de su amigo fijos en él, esperando una respuesta, albergando una esperanza, pero Harry solo podía responder de igual manera.

―También la he visto Ron. Y realmente… Lo lamento― trato de consolar a su acompañante, pero este simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa.

―Creo que nosotros ya podemos regresar a Hogwarts, ella estará bien aquí. Le pediré a Ginny que se quede.

Harry simplemente asintió mientras su compañero se ponía en pie y tomaba algo del asiento junto a él. Tratando de cambiar su expresión, el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero antes de perderse en ellas se dirigió una última vez a su amigo.

―Aun me enoja el saber la verdad, saber que fue por culpa de esa criatura que nos separamos, pero…Ya es tiempo de crecer ¿No lo crees? Lamentándome no conseguiré nada.

Después de aquellas palabras Harry se quedó solo. Ron tenía razón, ya no eran unos niños, eran adultos y debían comportarse como tal y aunque no era seguro, tal vez Ronald lo intentaría ¿Por qué él no? Meditando un poco las cosas, tal vez debería tener una conversación con Malfoy.

Las chicas escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, así que Hermione permitió el ingreso con un "adelante" y bajo el marco asomo un chico pelirrojo. Tonks decidió retirarse para permitirles un poco de privacidad, y llevo consigo a Ginny.

―Hola― saludo el chico algo incómodo ―me alegra que estés bien.

―Gracias― le sonrió ella

―Ah…Te traje algo. Sé que no podrás regresar hasta dentro de unos días a Hogwarts, así que imagine te gustaría― concluyo él entregándole un obsequio

―Ron, Gracias. ― respondía desenvolviendo el libro emocionada ―no tenías…

―Sí, si tenía. Sé cuánto te gusta leer y no quiero que te pases por allí en busca de un buen libro. Tu solo debes preocuparte por mejorar y regresar pronto a Hogwarts.

Hermione mantenía su sonrisa mientras observaba los ojos de Ron fijos en el título del libro. Notando esto ella llevo su vista hasta él y leyó claramente "Redención" Nunca antes había escuchado de él, no era un libro del cual ella supiera algo y por ello decidió preguntar.

―Ron ¿En dónde lo conseguiste? Nunca antes había escuchado de él―

―Bueno― el chico llevo una de sus manos hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, como si no estuviera seguro de su respuesta ―la verdad Hermione, alguien me lo obsequio. No sé muy bien sobre que trata, ya sabes― sonrió y observo a su compañera tratando de disminuir su inquietud ―no es que me guste mucho la lectura, pero sé que a ti sí. De seguro te será interesante.

― ¿Intentaste leerlo?―

―Sí, bueno. Tal vez― Hermione lo miro directo a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos logro escuchar la verdad ―no, no lo intente.

―Gracias, en verdad lo aprecio― los dos chicos se miraron fijamente y el pelirrojo decidió acercarse un poco más, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su compañera. "Tienes que mejorar" le susurro "No seriamos nada sin ti" los ojos de Hermione simplemente se iluminaron con lágrimas que ella no quería dejar escapar, pero hubo una que no obedeció y recorrió su mejilla para ser finalmente atrapada por el pulgar de Ron.

―No lo hagas― continuo el chico acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Granger ―te vez más hermosa cuando sonríes.

Sin poderlo evitar, esta vez fueron varias las lágrimas que escaparon y nuevamente Ron las trataba de limpiar. Finalmente aquellos ojos marrones se fijaron en los azules de su amigo, notando como estos se acercaban cada vez más, pero Hermione no hizo esfuerzo alguno por evitarlo, hasta que finalmente los sintió. Una vez más sintió los labios de Ron cubriendo los suyos y aunque correspondió el beso, no pudo evitar sentirse realmente culpable, pues Weasley en verdad demostraba algo más que un simple beso.

Siendo solo el suave sonido que producía sus labios lo que embargaba la habitación, los chicos empezaron a separarse lentamente, pero Ron junto su frente con la de la chica aun con sus ojos cerrados, mientras ella intentaba retener nuevas lágrimas. Un suspiro del pelirrojo que sostenía una de sus mejillas delicadamente con su mano, embargo su nariz de un agradable aroma. Ronald Weasley sutilmente comenzó a alejarse y finalmente decidió hablar antes de que ella lo hiciera.

―Solo lo quería confirmar―

―Ron…Yo― intento hablar, pero su voz se quebraba

―No te preocupes, sé que también lo notaste― esta vez el chico decidió encontrar los ojos de Granger ―ya no es lo mismo Hermione y sé que fue por mi culpa.

―No, fue por los dos. Tal vez si hubiéramos confiado más en el otro…

―Pero no fue así Hermione― ahora fue él quien no pudo evitar cristalizar sus ojos, así que decidió girar su rostro ―solo perdóname por ser tan idiota y no haber estado allí cuando él si lo estuvo― para ninguno era un secreto sobre quien hablaba, pues mientras Weasley se alejó, hubo alguien que sin poder evitarlo se empezó a acercar y ahora se encontraba en lo más profundo de su ser ―Malfoy ya no es el mismo, pero aun así espero no verte llorar más por él ¿Me entiendes? ―nuevamente giro su rostro y Hermione pudo ver que no dejo escapar ni una lagrima ―nunca más vuelvas a llorar por algo que no valga la pena. Quien te hiere Hermione, simplemente no merece tus lágrimas y eso siempre debes recordarlo.

Ron se acercó y deposito en la frente de Hermione un último beso dejando ver en él todo lo que aun sentía por la castaña y finalmente le sonrió a la chica quien aún estaba sorprendida, pero pudo escuchar lo que él decía mientras se retiraba.

―Regresare con Harry a Hogwarts, pero eso no significa que no haya quien te vigile. Ginny lo hará y me asegurare de que Malfoy también, así que no seas desobediente y descansa.

El último sonido que se escuchó en la habitación fue el que produjo Ron al cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Después de eso, Hermione simplemente se quedó allí, aun sorprendida, aun tratando de analizar lo que recién paso.

Ron camino de regreso a la primera planta y llego hasta la cocina, en donde pudo ver como Malfoy también ingresaba. Allí se encontraban las chicas y Potter, así que se formó un incómodo silencio al estar los dos chicos bajo el marco, pero sin querer continuar más tiempo en aquella casa, Ron decidió iniciar.

―Necesito hablar contigo, Malfoy― el aludido simplemente siguió hasta alcanzar un vaso y llenarlo con agua, bebiendo lo más lento posible. En cuanto termino hizo una seña con su cabeza a Weasley esperando la charla ―en privado.

Malfoy lo observo fijamente y por su puesto Ron hizo lo mismo, los dos chicos parecieran contener algo en sus miradas, pero contrariando todo pensamiento que cruzo por los allí presentes, que esperaban más golpes, Malfoy simplemente se giró hacia su prima.

―Tu hijo te espera, ya es hora de que tome una siesta― después volvió su atención a Weasley y continuo ― bien Weasley, tú conoces mejor esta casa que yo, guíame.

Nuevamente el estudio fue testigo de una conversación. Esta vez Malfoy decidió llevar su espalda contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos no dudo en decir "te escucho" Ronald recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba hasta quedar frente a lo que parecía un despreocupado Draco.

―Harry y yo regresaremos a Hogwarts ―

― ¿Acaso necesitan guarda espaldas? Porque no me gustaría interrumpirles su luna de miel― haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por el blondo, Ron decidió continuar.

―Debes cuidarla, asegúrate de que no regrese a Hogwarts hasta que esté totalmente recuperada― se detuvo un momento, como pensando un poco y continuo ―pensando mejor, si puedes, asegúrate de que no regrese al castillo.

―Claro, como si eso fuera posible―

―Malfoy, sabes que en este momento Hogwarts es el lugar menos seguro―

―Eso lo sé yo, también lo sabes tú, ¿pero crees que a ella le importe? Si en mis manos estuviera, me la llevaría lejos Weasley, pero no puedo. No sin que ella me lance una maldición. Ustedes tienen el maldito Griffindor en las venas.

Marcharse y esconderse de los problemas no era algo correcto, por lo tanto no era algo que hiciera Hermione y eso al parecer lo sabían todos. Ron esbozó una sonrisa imperceptible para el rubio y no pudo evitar maldecir en ese momento aquella valentía Griffindor que los caracterizaba y que no creía que desapareciera en algún momento de Granger.

―Tienes razón y de seguro también me lanzaría una a mí, si sabe que he sido yo quien lo sugirió―

―Estoy seguro que no― contrarió Malfoy fríamente mientras observaba a su acompañante ―si pudiera, ten por seguro que te desaparecería en este instante, pero sé que Hermione seria quien más sufriría y ya lo dijiste. No debe volver a llorar por cosas insignificantes.

En aquellos ojos grises, Ron pudo notar verdadera ira retenida, pero eso no hizo que girara su rostro. Por el contrario, lo porto con mucho orgullo, el que Malfoy supiera todo le evitaría muchas palabras.

―Solo te lo diré una vez, Malfoy ―se escuchó amenazante mientras Draco se erguía y lo enfrentaba ― Hermione merece lo mejor y ese no soy yo y mucho menos tú, pero he visto algo de felicidad en ella, una que tú le has dado.

―Algo mucho mejor comparado con la tristeza que le ofreciste tu―

―Desafortunadamente sí, pero ten por seguro que siempre la cuidare, en especial de que tú nuevamente le hagas daño. Así que no dudaré en apartarla de ti las veces necesarias si nuevamente te comportas como un Slytherin o peor…Como un Malfoy.

―Créeme que antes de que eso suceda, yo personalmente la alejare. No me sentiría bien si te diera gusto alguno.

En ese momento escucharon llamar a la puerta y vieron la cabeza de Molly asomada, de seguro cerciorándose de que no se estuvieran matando a golpes.

― ¿Esta todo en orden?―

―Si señora, no se preocupe. Solo conversábamos―

―Sí y creo que ya hemos terminado― continuo Ron ―ya es momento de que regrese a Hogwarts.

XxXxXx

Las horas transcurrieron y el día estaba llegando a su final. Ron y Harry regresaron a Hogwarts aún bajo los reclamos de Molly. Hermione también quiso regresar, pero por supuesto Draco y Ginny, sin contar con los demás, se negaron.

Ahora se encontraban cenando, pero tan solo se escuchaban el sonido de los cubiertos, hasta que Teddy decidió romper aquel incomodo momento con su llanto "vamos amos, debes comer un poco" le insistía la auror, pero era algo inútil ya que el pequeño no dejaba de llorar y rechazar todo lo ofrecido.

Todos los demás seguían cenando. Hermione parecía recorrer un gran tramo con su cubierto, desde el plato hasta su boca, ya que apenas había probado bocado. Su mente se encontraba lejos, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en Ron y en todo lo sucedido hasta entonces. En el bosque y aquellos extraños sueños. Estaba totalmente distraída hasta que se percató de algo; ya no había más llanto, no se escuchaban mas cubiertos, ya no había más ruido alguno. Como si su mente hubiese estado bloqueada, como si regresara de otro lugar, Hermione parpadeo un par de veces y pudo ver a Draco frente a ella.

―Hermione― escucho que la llamo el blondo tomando de su rostro y fue hasta entonces que se percató del lugar en el que estaban ― ¡Despierta!―

―Draco… ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estoy en la habitación?―

―Porque dijiste que necesitabas descansar― respondió Ginny de pie junto a la cama en donde ella y Draco se encontraban ―no parecías tú…Me asustaste Hermione.

La castaña los observaba incomoda, mientras Draco se alejaba y buscaba de nuevo la pared que parecía ser su mayor compañía los últimos días. Granger en medio de todo, pudo notar la distancia de Malfoy con ella, pero seguramente ese no era el momento de hablar.

―No recuerdo haber llegado hasta la habitación―

―Eso es porque tu no lo hiciste, tu cuerpo actuó solo― incluso la respuesta de Draco fue tajante

― ¿Qué sucedió Hermione?―

―No lo sé― fue todo lo que le puedo responder a su amiga, ya que se encontraba igual o quizás mas confundida que la pelirroja.

―Lo mejor será que descanses, de seguro necesitas recuperar todas tus energías, ha de ser secuelas lo que te sucedió.

―Sí, seguramente es lo que te hace falta― concordó la pelirroja

Ginny salió de la habitación, mientras Draco revisaba cada parte del lugar como si buscara algo, por lo que Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar al verlo tan distanciado.

―Draco ¿Qué sucede?―

―Solo, me aseguro― respondió elevando sus hombros

―No tienes de que preocuparte, estamos seguros aquí―

―Si tú lo dices―el chico le regalo una última mirada y decidió retirarse, pero antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta, la voz de la castaña lo detuvo.

―No te vayas. Por favor…Quédate―

Lo medito por un momento. La oferta de ella en verdad era tentadora, estar cerca era lo que más deseaba, pero no era el momento indicado. Así que haciendo usos de su fuerza de voluntad, Malfoy respondió sin girarse.

―Tú lo has dicho. Este lugar es seguro, así que puedes descansar sin ningún problema― y antes de escuchar palabra alguna de Granger, Draco dejo la habitación en tinieblas y se retiró ajustando la puerta tras de sí.

XxXxXx

Ron y Harry habían regresado a Hogwarts desde hace una semana y ahora se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres hablando acerca de la lista que Hermione le entrego días atrás a Potter. Allí se encontraban los herederos que aún estaban en el castillo y con quienes intentaron hablar durante el transcurso de esos días, algo que fue inútil.

―Son veintiún herederos, Harry. Y no puedo creer que de tantos, solo contemos con Malfoy.

―Están asustados, el mismo Neville huyo en cuanto tratamos de hablar con él―

Una vez más Ron tomo el pergamino y nuevamente observo los nombres pero esta vez decidió marcar en frente de cada alumno.

―Ocho nos intentaron atacar en cuanto nos acercamos― decía Ron mientras marcaba los nombres

**Jimmy Peakes Griffindor **

**Angus Matlock Griffindor**

**Karl Limpley Hufflepuff**

**Stewar Ackerley Revenclaw**

**Jeremy Stretton Revenclaw**

**Uchi Akimbo Slytherin **

**Fergus Cowley Slytherin**

**Kevin Bletchley Slytherin**

―Creyeron que les haríamos daño―

―Siete huyeron como almas en pena

**Neville Longbotton Griffindor **

**Anthony Otterburn Hufflepuff **

**Ernest Mcmillan Hufflepuff**

**Zacharias Smit Hufflepuff**

**Anthony Goldstein Revenclaw**

**Trevor Birch Revenclaw **

**Malcolm Baddock Slytherin**

―Cuatro están con Jonathan― continuo Potter

**Gregory Goyle Slytherin**

**Blaise Zabinni Slytherin**

**Richard Kurtz Slytherin**

**Vincent Crabbe Slytherin **

―Solo contamos con Malfoy―finalizo Ron contando ―Harry, hace falta uno.

―Tienes razón― apoyo el pelinegro ―es un Griffindor, pero…No recuerdo haberlo visto.

―Por lo menos no en los últimos días―

― ¿De qué hablas?―

―De que este chico inicio clases con nosotros, Harry. Lo vi después de vacaciones―

―Entonces creo que debemos buscar a Nigel Wolpert― finalizo el moreno

Decididos, los dos amigos fueron en busca del león que faltaba, para su des fortuna no lo pudieron localizar en ningún lado. Nadie daba razón del chico, a decir verdad nadie daba razón de nada, así que llegaron a una misma conclusión; hablar con McGonagall.

Mientras atravesaban los pasillos no podían evitar sentir el ambiente lúgubre que se alzaba en Hogwarts. Poco antes de llegar hasta su objetivo, notaron otro sonido acompañando el producido por sus zapatos. Ron no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió en su espalda al presentir lo que avecinaba.

―Quiero jugar―

Aquella escalofriante voz detuvo el caminar de los dos chicos enseguida, mientras pequeños pasos se acercaban a sus espaldas. Los verdes ojos de Harry pudieron ver el leve temblor en el cuerpo de su acompañante, así que con sigilo Potter decidió girar su rostro para encontrar la causa del temor de Ron.

Aquella imagen lo paralizo, aquella niña con falta de ojos y tétrica sonrisa se acerba cada vez más. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry tomo su varita y grito "Inmobilus" pero la pequeña lo esquivo desapareciendo y volviendo a mostrarse esta vez junto al moreno.

Harry comenzó a retroceder tratando de llevar a su amigo con él, pero Ron parecía una estatua tratando de vocalizar, pero no salía sonido alguno de su boca.

―Hay que irnos― susurro Potter retrocediendo cada vez más espantado

Ron negaba con su cabeza, pero Harry no podía entender el porqué. Trato de insistirle pero el pelirrojo no se movía. Finalmente Harry noto como la niña caminaba hacia él, por alguna razón no se acercaba a su amigo así que decidió aprovechar esto para hacer que fuera tras de él y Weasley pudiese escapar.

― ¡Vete!― grito Harry a su compañero mientras se aseguraba de que la pequeña lo siguiera a él y no a el pelirrojo.

Sin esperar más, Harry atravesó el pasillo con la niña siguiéndole, aunque no sabía cómo se libraría de aquel ser ya que al parecer los hechizos no funcionaban.

Lentamente Ron fue recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo, era consciente de que su amigo se encontraba en apuros, pero por más de que lo intento no pudo advertirle de la niña y la manera de escapar de ella.

Con su varita en mano, aunque sabía que no era muy útil contra aquella niña, Ronald fue en busca de Potter, pero no había dado tres pasos cuando frente a él apareció el pequeño que siempre acompañaba a la rubia. Asustado no dudo en alzar su varita, pero la mano del pequeño fue más rápida y logro llevarla a la frente de Weasley, después todo se oscureció.

XxXxXx

Los días había trascurrido en la antigua casa Black y la relación entre Hermione y Draco era igual o tal vez más alejada, algo que la castaña muy bien noto, aunque Malfoy tratara de pasarlo por alto.

Era domingo en la mañana, faltaban dos días para el encuentro que el señor Weasley había podido conseguir con Barto. Draco se encontraba en la sala de la casa jugando con su varita. Hermione lo observaba desde un rincón tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el blondo. Para nadie era un secreto que Malfoy no se encontraba a gusto en aquel lugar, pues se miraba estresado y distanciado he incluso algo resignado, sobre todo después de que Tonks se marchara de nuevo a su hogar llevando a Teddy consigo.

Con algo de temor por las palabras que el rubio le pudiera decir, Hermione se acercó a él y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la espalda de Malfoy. No podía dejar de entrelazar sus dedos, tocar su frente y finalmente pasar sus manos por su cabello, pues en verdad estaba nerviosa. Reuniendo fuerza en su voz, la castaña abrió su boca no emitió sonido alguno ya que Draco le gano la palabra.

― ¿Por qué tantos nervios?― pregunto el chico a un jugando con su varita, sin quitarle la vista de encima ― ¿piensas quedarte allí como una roca?

Tímidamente Hermione rodeo el sillón en el que Malfoy se encontraba y logro quedar frente al chico. Draco elevo su vista lentamente hasta encontrarla con la de la castaña y observándose en silencio el rubio se puso en pié.

― ¿Querías decirme algo?―

―Yo…― la chica parcia que aún no encontraba las palabras, algo que enojo a Malfoy. Con un suspiro el rubio llevo dos de sus dedos al puente de su nariz y decidió apurar a Granger

―Yo…― ínsito ―vamos Hermione, llevas más de media hora observándome. Seguro que ya pensaste en que decirme.

―Es que…― espero, pero nada más llego así que Malfoy decidió dejar la conversación hasta allí

―Mira. Cuando sepas hablar, entonces búscame― el chico se acercó a la salida, pero entonces la voz de Granger lo detuvo

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tratas así?―

― ¿De qué hablas?― muy bien sabia de que hablaba, pero esa era su manera de llevar las cosas, era algo que aún no podía cambiar

―Sabes de que hablo Draco. Has estado distante, ya casi ni me hablas y cuando lo haces es como si le hablaras aun árbol. Ya ni siquiera me miras a los ojos… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?― finalizo empezando a derrumbarse.

―Estas imaginado cosas― respondió girándose para verla directamente a los ojos ― ¿Lo ves? Estamos conversando y también estoy mirando tus hermosos ojos.

Por alguna razón aquello sonó al antiguo Malfoy, uno que Hermione temía regresara algún día. Así que lagrimas empezaron a brillar en sus ojos pero Malfoy las detuvo.

―No te atrevas. No llores Hermione― casi amenazo, por lo que Granger trago en grueso y haciendo usos de todas sus fuerzas logro evitar derramar una gota. Draco se miraba realmente distante y frio, por eso no dudo en retroceder hasta la pared cuando el blondo se le acerco.

Malfoy acorralo a Hermione entre sus brazos sin permitirle escapatoria alguna y sin que Granger lo esperara, la tomo del mentón y la beso. No fue nada parecido a los demás besos, pero fue igualmente correspondido. Los dos dejaron ver en sus labios lo que sentían, una necesidad por sentir al otro y a la vez enojo por haber cedido.

―Era lo que querías ¿No?― dijo Malfoy en cuanto se separaron ― ¿Ya estas contenta?

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Malfoy deslizo uno de sus dedos por los labios de Granger y se separó de ella, pero la mano de la castaña lo detuvo.

―No lo entiendo ¡¿Qué rayos te hice?! ¡¿Por qué me tratas así?!― Pero no recibía respuesta alguna, solo pudo ver aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba en sus antiguos días de colegio y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Una sonora bofetada se escuchó en aquella sala y el rostro de Malfoy giro bajo la mano palpitante de Hermione.

― ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡¿Qué esperas de mí?!― El grito de Malfoy se escuchó en toda la casa y Hermione se asustó al ver aquellos glaciales llenos de ira. No les importo que Ginny y Molly hicieran acto de presencia, los nudos en sus gargantas necesitaban soltarse sin importar los presentes ― ¡Esto es lo que soy! ¡Soy un maldito Slytherin!

―Uno que al parecer nunca cambiara―

― ¿Eso es lo que esperas? ¿Qué cambie? ― respondió Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica ― ¡Entonces explícame! ¿Qué he hecho estos últimos meses? ¡Porque al parecer no lo sé!

―Solo quiero una explicación― se escuchó más apagada la voz de Hermione

― ¿Es lo que quieres? Perfecto― continuo el rubio elevando sus manos ― ¿Quieres saber que mierda me pasa? Pues lo sabrás. Me pasa que desde que estoy más cerca de ti he intentado no ser el mismo de antes. Que aunque mi cabeza está en juego, para mi es más importante tu bienestar. Me pasa que he ignorado a muchas chicas por ti, incluso a la misma Anna ¿Y todo para qué? Para verte estampar tus labios con la tonta comadreja en cuanto te recuperaste.

―Draco…―

―No― le corto ― fui en busca de Tanechima y no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para traerla conmigo y lograr que te sane ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para verte besar con ese pobretón muerto de hambre!

Nuevamente el rostro de Malfoy se giró gracias a la mano de Granger. Mientras Ginny y su madre simplemente cubrían sus bocas asombradas.

―No lo vuelvas a insultar. Porque ese pobretón como le llamas, es lo que tú nunca serás―

―Esto es lo que soy, Hermione― respondió Draco aun sin girar su rostro ―soy frio, distante y me gusta humillar― esta vez miro fijamente a la castaña ―y también puedo ser cálido, amoroso y si lo intento… Por ti, puedo llegar a tragarme mi orgullo. Tú decides que quieres que sea.

Sin prestar importancia a las otras mujeres, Draco pasó de todas ellas y se dirigió a las escaleras, pero entonces, una lechuza ingreso y deposito un sobre en las manos de Ginny. Todos incluido Malfoy estaban a la esperar que la chica terminara de leer la carta.

― ¿Qué dice?― pregunto Hermione casi en un susurro

―La envía Harry, dice que…Ron está en la enfermería―


	33. Chapter 33

_**Ratona de biblioteca**_

Realmente se encontraba agotado, llevaba más de diez minutos corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts para tratar de perder a aquella niña. Sus hechizos fueron en vano, pues ninguno de ellos lograba siquiera tocar a su contrincante.

Dejo caer su espalda contra la pared, ya no sabía que más hacer. Tratando de recuperar su respiración, Harry pudo ver el sitio al que había llegado. Sin saber cómo, corrió hasta el baño de Myrtle, bueno tal vez allí aquel espectro no se atreva a ingresar.

Cerrando un momento sus ojos, Harry trato de descansar un poco. Fue entonces que sintió algo junto a él, finalmente escucho que le susurraron "¿De quién nos escondemos?" Con su corazón latiendo a mil, y pegando un pequeño salto por el gran susto que sintió, Potter pudo ver a Myrtle junto a él.

―No lo vuelvas a hacer― le regaño en voz baja a la chica, pero esta no le presto importancia y de nuevo pregunto

― ¿De quién te escondes?―

―De…― pero entonces noto que ya no lo seguían, ni se escuchaba aquella escalofriante voz

― ¿Qué te sucede?― Harry la observo después de escuchar la pregunta. Por un momento se quedó pensando y entonces decidió ser él quien preguntara. Tal vez Myrtle siendo un fantasma sepa algo

―Myrtle, dime ¿viste algo tras de mí?― al ver la expresión confundida de la chica, decidió volver a preguntar ― ¿Pudiste ver si alguien me seguía?

―No Hary. Tú ingresaste solo y asustado. Nadie te seguía― ¿En qué momento desistió la niña? Pensó Potter

―Escucha…hay algo. Una niña, es pequeña y rubia. Ella me estaba siguiendo―

― ¿Y estabas huyendo de una pequeña niña?― bueno, escuchándolo de ese modo…

―Myrtle, esta niña es diferente. Ella es algo tétrica, ni siquiera sé si está viva, la verdad no lo parece―

― ¡¿Acaso se ve como yo?!―

―No, ella…Ella no tiene ojos, Myrtle y creo que si me alcanza, no dudara en hacerme daño―

Myrtle pareció entenderlo, al parecer si conocía a la pequeña, pues su mirada se agrando y por momentos parecía asustada. "Myrtle" le llamo Harry pero la fantasma simplemente se alejó un poco mientras repetía algo.

―No es su culpa, él los obliga, él es muy malo…

El ver a Myrtle retroceder temerosa hasta desaparecer no ayudo a Potter. Por un momento todo estuvo en silencio, así que Harry creyó que ya era momento de retomar su camino hacia la oficina de McGonall.

Decidido nuevamente transito los pasillos, pero esta vez intentaba no producir ruido alguno, por temor de verse nuevamente en peligro. De pronto pudo ver de lejos a un chico con la capa de Slytherin reunido con Swan. No podía reconocer al alumno pues tenía el gorro puesto, pero pudo ver como el profesor le pasaba algunas cosas. Harry decidió esconderse y esperar y en cuanto el Slytherin y Swan se separaron, no dudo en seguir al profesor y confrontarle. Corrió tras el hombre, pero en cuanto doblo en una esquina, pudo ver la espalda de Swan frente a él.

Harry camino lentamente temiendo haber sido descubierto, algo de lo que no estaba muy equivocado, pero Swan lo único que hizo fue elevar una de sus manos y detener los pasos de Potter, mientras con la otra le indicaba que guardara silencio. Harry observo al frente que era el lugar en donde el profesor mantenía la vista fija y entonces lo comprendió. Allí estaba la niña frente a ellos, pero movía su cabeza de un lado a otro al parecer buscándolos.

Tanto Harry como el profesor se sorprendieron al ver a una alumna asomar por el lado contrario del pasillo. La chica paso junto a la pequeña rubia quien se giró por el sonido producido por los pasos de la chica, pero por alguna razón paso de ella y la ignoro. Los dos hombres no comprendían porque la niña no le hacía caso alguno a Pansy, quien paso junto a ellos sin prestarles la más mínima atención, para finalmente desaparecer por el final del pasillo dejándolos sorprendidos.

Unos minutos pasaron y finalmente la pequeña desistió y desapareció. Harry abrió su boca seguramente para preguntar por lo recién sucedido, pero Swan le ignoro y siguió su camino indicándole con una mano que lo siguiera.

XxXxX

El sonido de la… ¿Naturaleza lo despertó? No tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraba, solo miraba árboles y hojas secas caídos por todos lados; Era un bosque. No entendía que hacia allí, no entendía que sucedía, ni tampoco porque no sentía su cuerpo. Como pudo se incorporó y decidió caminar en busca de algo o alguien.

Un largo camino lo guio hasta una pequeña aldea en donde al parecer habían pocos habitantes y todos se escondían temerosos. Ron no entendía y decidió acercarse, trataba de hablar pero no podía. Escucho gritos de mujeres y hombres, mientras los niños lloraban y vio como todo se volvía un caos con la llegada de un forastero.

Un Hombre de cabello castaño y oscuros ojos grises sin vida les sonreía a todos y los observaba como a un rebaño. Entonces Ron lo comprendió, pues al ver como el forastero se movía a gran velocidad y mataba a las personas satisfaciendo su sed de sangre, supo que era el descendiente de Blad. Escucho una voz familiar y noto a Lira corriendo hacia él. "Fuir, Fuir" le repetía una y otra vez. Ron sintió como Lira tomaba su mano y lo llevaba tras una de las casas en donde estaba una pequeña niña escondida " je les aime" y dándole un beso a Ron en su frente y otro a la niña, los envió por el bosque.

Ron simplemente corría con la pequeña a su mano. No supo durante cuanto corrieron, pero si supo que ya se encontraba realmente agotado. Se detuvieron y sintió como la niña soltó su mano. El chico se giró y fue hasta entonces que se percató de quien era. Lo intento, pero no pudo retroceder. Frente a él estaba la pequeña rubia que lo aterrorizaba en el castillo, pero esta vez pudo ver los ojos marrones de la pequeña y una tierna sonrisa que le dedicaba.

"¿Sont morts?" le pregunto la niña. Aunque hablaban en otro idioma, Ronald podía entender perfectamente lo que le decían y lentamente asintió.

La pequeña no demoro en derrumbarse a llorar y Ron sin saber porque, la consoló en sus brazos. Fue entonces que escucharon una risa tras de ellos

"Que tiernos" decía aquella voz "a mí me parece que les gusta jugar a las escondidas ¿Por qué no me invitan?" Aquel mismo forastero se acercó a ellos y sin ninguno poder hacer nada, los llevo consigo.

Nuevamente estuvo entre sombras y poco después se encontraba en el club de Javaroks, realmente estaba aterrado y junto a él, se encontraba la niña que no dejaba de llorar.

"¿Qué harás con ellos?" pregunto una mujer al hombre castaño

"Prometí que no los utilizaría de cena, así que…son todos tuyos, tal vez resistan" la mujer los arrastro hasta una de las cabañas, al parecer la última.

Allí fueron atados y llevados a un sótano en el cual pudieron ver cadáveres y personas transformándose. Estaban experimentando con ellos.

La pequeña no quería separarse de Ron y no dejaba de llorar, mientras de la boca de Weasley salía una voz que no reconocía pero decía "Je suis ici" una y otra vez.

"Diana" llamo la mujer y apareció otra chica, que por sus sonrisas y colmillos, eran Vampiresas "Llévate a la mocosa, ya me canso escucharla lloriquear"

Trataron de no separara sus manos pero las mujeres eran más fuertes y pronto Ron se encontró solo

"¡No, no. Dalia!" gritaba Ronsin saber porque, mientras la pequeña repetía

"¡Jul, je ne veux pas. Aidez moi! ¡Jul!"

la mujer que quedo con él, solo sonreía y lo miraba fijamente "Me gustan los ojos de tu hermana" Ron sentía gran ira en él, pero se percató de que sus manos eran pequeñas y hasta entonces noto que su cuerpo era reducido

"¡Damn!" gritaba la voz de Ron que para su sorpresa era la de un niño "¡Damn!" repitió con gran enojo al escuchar los gritos de su hermana

"Sabes, creo que tus gritos me están molestando, deberías aprender a cerrar la boca"

Nuevamente todo estuvo en tinieblas y poco después se encontraba atado de manos en una carroza en la cual también iba Dalia, pero Ron no pudo evitar llorar al ver que la pequeña ya se encontraba sin ojos y aunque aún respiraba y movía de ves en cuando sus manos, su cuerpo reflejaba todo lo contrario hasta parecer sin vida

"¿Por qué se los envía? Creí que quería experimentar un poco más con ellos" le pregunto una mujer a aquella maldita que había sellado sus labios

"Su hijo los necesita, acaba de salir de Azkaban. Los hechiceros lo habían aprisionado, pero el muy listo logro escapar"

"Es una lástima, son los únicos que han sobrevivido a los experimentos"

"Si, pero cuando el señor valquiria consiga el poder de Vasti, no volverán a haber fallas" la carroza se detuvo y obligaron a los niños a bajar de ella, sin contemplación alguna, casi fueron arrojados al suelo y lo único que Ron podía ver frente a él eran unos zapatos negros

―Son todos tuyos― dijo la mujer sin bajar de la carroza

―Regresa antes de que desaparezcas― respondio un hombre, pero aquella voz fue totalmente conocida

―Su padre quiere que tenga todo listo para primavera, es cuando el bosque florece y permite el paso"

―Todo estará listo para entonces, ustedes encárguense de los herederos de afuera que yo me ocupare de los de Hogwarts"

―Como diga joven Valquiria

― ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a decir así! ¡Desde ahora portare el apellido de mi abuela, así que llámame señor Lavsge!

XxXxX

― ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?― preguntaba Harry tratando de alcanzar al profesor ―Swan ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Quiénes son esos niños?!

―Nada que le importe Potter. Por ahora solo sígame. Hay algo que debe ver―

Sin darle tiempo de seguir preguntando, Swan lo guio hasta la oficina de McGonagall en donde ingresaron, pero para sorpresa de Harry, pasaron por ella y llegaron hasta una habitación oculta. Allí se encontraba Pomfrey y tendida en una cama estaba la directora.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede?― pregunto Harry sorprendido yendo hasta la anciana

―Está muy débil, ya casi no le quedan fuerzas― Respondió Pomfrey ―se han alimentado bastante de ella.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir?― pero entonces Minerva despertó y busco el rostro de Potter

―Harry― se le escucho débil ―que bien que has venido, en verdad te necesito―

Pomfrey se retiró llevando consigo algunas opciones, mientras Swan los observaba desde su sitio.

―Profesora McGonagall ¿Qué le ha sucedido?―

―Harry, no quería que lo supieras. En verdad es algo humillante siendo yo la directora― la mujer no pudo evitar girar su rostro evitando un poco el de Harry, así que el profesor decidió ahorrarle palabras.

―La directora ha sido la fuente de energía de un infiltrado en Hogwarts―

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un infiltrado? Acaso…― lentamente Minerva empezó a levantar la manga de su suéter y le dejo ver a Harry la misma marca que tenía Tonks

―Al parecer hay chupa sangres en Hogwarts Potter―

Aquella noticia dejo más preocupado y desorientado a Harry ¿Cómo demonios llegaron hasta Hogwarts? ¿Desde cuándo la directora era usada como cena? Mientras Potter trataba de asimilar aquella noticia, Minerva trato de incorporarse, pero lo único que consiguió con la ayuda del profesor fue recargarse en el espaldar de la cama.

―Harry, Castor tiene razón. No me percate de lo que me hacían hasta hace poco más de un mes. Trate de llevarlo por mi cuenta, pero me fue imposible― la mujer negaba mientras observaba a la nada ― parecen sanguijuelas, pero nunca supe en que momento bebían de mi sangre.

―Cuando me percate, decidí que lo mejor era que se escondiera―

― ¿Decidió? ¿Lo decidió usted?―

―Así es, la directora no está en condiciones de tomar alguna decisión, por ello lo hice yo―

―Harry, desde ahora Castor se hará cargo de Hogwarts y necesito que lo ayudes― Harry se giró hacia Swan y no dudo en lo que iba a decir

―Déjeme adivinar, también lo decidió usted―

―No. de haber sido así, créame que no pediría su ayuda Potter―

Los dos se dedicaron miradas desafiantes. Aun había algo en aquel profesor que hacia desconfiar en Harry y al parecer a Swan le sucedía lo mismo con el chico. Finalmente la aclaración de garganta de la directora hizo a un lado su lucha de miradas.

―Caballeros, por favor. Ahora lo que menos nos conviene es discordia―

―Directora, creo que lo mejor será retirarme. Iré a vigilar a los alumnos―

― ¿Como el chico de Slytherin al que le entregaba cosas a escondidas?― Tras aquellas toscas palabras de Potter, Minerva observo a Swan sorprendida en espera de una respuesta. Por primera vez para sorpresa de Harry y la anciana, el profesor empezó a reír pero de una forma algo descarada.

―Me hiciste reír Potter, como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo―

―De nada― respondió aun serio el chico

―Creo que al igual que nosotros, usted ya sabe que hay un traidor en su grupo―

―Sí, de seguro es el chico que se reunió hoy con usted―

―No― respondió sutilmente ―ese chico solo está preparando lo necesario para Granger. La primavera se acerca Potter y deben indagar pronto en el subconsciente de Draco.

― ¿Entonces debo creer que usted y ese extraño están preparando una poción para mi amiga y así ahorrarle tiempo?

―No, entonces debe informarle a Granger que el próximo fin de semana, será la recolecta y lo mejor será distraer a Malfoy si sabe a qué me refiero.

―No, creo que no lo sé―

― ¿Podrían explicarme de que están hablando?― por primera vez interrumpió Minerva sin comprender nada, pero los hombres la ignoraron.

―Sera el juego Griffindor contra Slytherin, si el equipo de Draco gana liderado por él. Entonces de seguro les espera una gran celebración, mientras usted y la señorita Granger se dirigen hacia Francia.

― ¿Acaso me está diciendo que pierda intencionalmente el juego?―

―Solo le estoy diciendo que el próximo fin de semana será la recolecta y si Slytherin pierde, de seguro Malfoy se sentirá muy mal y necesitara de la compañía de Granger y… Adiós plantas― Swan se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir por ella solo dijo ―piénselo, falta muy poco para primavera y aún no sabemos nada acerca del cuerpo de Vasti.

Finalmente Harry se quedó a solas con la directora, pero por más que esta le pedía y exigía que le explicara él se negaba argumentado que no era nada de lo que debía preocuparse.

―Harry, nadie de afuera debe enterarse. De lo contrario tendríamos a Kingsley en Hogwarts y es lo que menos quiero.

― ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Por qué se ha comportado tan extraño?―

―No lo sé, pero él no quería que se supiera la verdad acerca del ataque de Luna en el bosque prohibido. Siendo honesta, él ni siquiera quería que ella se recuperara. Decía que era muy mala fama para el nuevo Hogwarts y alteraría el orden público.

―Bueno, la verdad es que ningún padre querría a su hijo en Hogwarts si después de la caída de Voldemort hay nuevos ataques.

―Es verdad y yo misma quise regresar a los alumnos a sus casas, pero el ministro no lo permitió. Creo que la verdadera intención de kingsley no era la de proteger a los alumnos, sino tenerlos cerca para…

―Encontrar a los herederos y renovar el pacto― completo Harry

―solo es una hipótesis, pero si―

―profesora, hay un alumno. Nigel Wolpert, es uno de los herederos que hay en Hogwarts, pero no logro localizarlo.

― ¿Dices que hay un alumno desaparecido?―

―Bueno, ya lo he buscado en gran parte del castillo y la verdad no lo he podido encontrar―

―Le pediré a Castor que lo busque, por ahora tú y los demás traten de tener cuidado ¿Regresaron todos o solo tú?

―No señora, Hermione aun debía descansar, así que regrese acompañado de Ron…― ¿En dónde se encontraba Ron?

Sin esperar más, Harry fue en busca de su amigo, pero no lo encontró cerca de la oficina de McGonall ni en el pasillo en que se había separado. Fue hasta la torre de Griffindor, pero aun no veía al pelirrojo. Finalmente agotado fue al gran comedor, en donde se encontró con Theo, pero decidió pasar de él.

― ¿Tú también Potter?― pregunto el castaño en cuanto Harry paso ignorándolo ― de pronto ya no les soy útil y me hacen a un lado.

Harry se giró para encarar a Nott. Los dos chicos encarando sus ojos y mostrando su desconfianza, pero las palabras de Theo lo hicieron dudar.

―Buscas a Weasley ¿verdad?― Potter no respondió nada, así que el Slytherin continuo ― sígueme y lo encontraras.

―No pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo Nott. Ni siquiera sé si eres tú―

―Es tu decisión, si fueras más astuto podrías reconocer a las personas sin necesidad de esa estúpida marca, pero al parecer tú y Draco son iguales de tontos.

Theodore siguió por su camino, dejando a un Harry con duda de seguirlo o no, pero la incertidumbre por su amigo podía más así que sin más corrió en busca del castaño.

XxXxXx

Ginny y sus padres se encontraban cenando, mientras en la planta de arriba se escuchaban gritos y puertas cerrando y abriendo. Desde que recibieron la lechuza, Hermione se encamino hacia la habitación y no dudo en empacar lo necesario para regresar a Hogwarts, algo que por supuesto Draco no quería permitir, pero era una batalla que él sabía tenia perdida.

―No me pienso quedar aquí sin hacer nada―

―Claro, porque tu presencia lo solucionara todo ¿verdad?― Hermione simplemente lo observo y siguió empacando sin importarle lo que le pudiera decir Draco

―Puedes quedarte si quieres. Nadie te está pidiendo que regreses a Hogwarts―

― ¿Y a ti si? Hermione, no seas testaruda. Si regresas solo serás un estorbo― ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan crudo?

― ¿Eso es lo que soy?― se volvió indignada ― ¿un estorbo?

―Si― respondió muy seguro ―Hermione, piénsalo por un momento. Aun estas débil y de seguro Potter tendrá que dejar de lado a la… A Weasley por tener que cuidarte.

Al parecer las palabras de Draco por fin estaban ganando algo, pues Hermione se miraba que realmente lo empezaba a considerar, pero toda esperanza se fue con sus siguientes palabras.

―Puede que tengas razón, pero debo ir a ver a Ron―

Rendido dejo escapar un gran suspiro y sus manos cayeron a los lados mientras la observaba realmente decidida. Nuevamente como durante casi todo lo que llevaban discutiendo, Draco salió de la habitación y dejo escapar un grito frustrado. En aquel momento quería mandar todo al demonio y largarse al mismísimo infierno, pues Granger en verdad podía sacar su peor lado, pero aun así lo único que hizo fue regresar de nuevo a la habitación y decir

― ¿Tienes todo listo?― la pregunta desoriento un poco a Hermione pero aun así asintió y los dos bajaron en busca de Ginny para finalmente regresar a Hogwarts.

El rubio y las dos chicas regresaron a Hogwarts, Draco decidió acompañarlas hasta su torre y antes de que las chicas cruzaran el retrato, Harry llego.

―Él no se encuentra aquí― les detuvo ―síganme.

Draco observo a las chicas caminar tras Potter, era tal la preocupación de ellas que no dudaron en la palabra del chico y no exigieron ver su marca. El rubio al ver esto tuvo que seguirla contra su voluntad, pues no podía permitir que algo les sucediera, aunque sabía era una acción realmente tonta.

Para fortuna de todos era el verdadero Harry quien las guio y juntos llegaron hasta la sala de los menesteres, allí todos se sorprendieron al ver a Theo y Luna junto a Ron quien estaba en un viejo sillón aun inconsciente.

― ¿Qué le sucedió?― cuestiono Granger yendo junto a su amigo

―No sabemos Hermione― respondió la rubia ―lo encontramos inconsciente en el suelo.

―Esa niña rubia― dijo Harry observando a Ginny ―ella apareció de repente. Ron no se movía, parecía no reaccionar, así que lo deje en el pasillo cerca de la oficina de la directora.

― ¿Huiste y lo dejaste solo con esa niña?― Se escuchó a Hermione sorprendida y molesta

―Por supuesto que no― respondió Potter muy seguro y algo indignado ―la niña me siguió, no sé qué le pudo pasar a él.

― ¿Por qué no lo llevan con la enfermera?― pregunto Draco caminando por la sala

―No creo que sea necesario― contrario Luna ― su semblante ha mejorado lentamente desde que lo encontramos. Seguro que con algo de descanso y atención se recuperara.

―Me quedare con él hasta que mejore― decidió Hermione aun sin importarle la mala cara de Malfoy

―Por supuesto ― apoyo Draco ― y de seguro nosotros estorbamos ¿no es así? necesitaran este lugar para ustedes dos

―Seguramente si ¿Por qué no regresas a las mazmorras y buscas a Anna?― respondió Hermione encarándolo

― ¿Que sucede?― pregunto Potter en voz baja a su novia, quien simplemente negó y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser tan Griffindor por una vez y dejas que alguien más se haga cargo?―

―Por la misma razón que tú no dejas de ser tan Slytherin y no puedes preocuparte por alguien más aparte de ti.

El momento realmente era incomodo, incluso para Luna quien simplemente los observaba con algo de asombro mientras se resguardaba en los brazos de su novio, como temiendo algo peor.

―Draco, deja de ser tan inmaduro. Ron es mi amigo, no puedo dejarlo aquí solo―

―No estará solo. Además, él es tu amigo, pero yo… ¿Qué se supone que soy? ¿Un aparecido?―

― ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ―aquellos ojos grises se enfrentaron nuevamente a los marrones de Hermione mientras los demás deseaban de desaparecer en aquella sala, para evitar el incómodo momento ―no eres un aparecido Draco, sabes que eres mucho más, pero hay momentos para todo. Hay prioridades y…

―Él una de las tuyas― esta vez la voz de Draco se apagó un poco

―En este momento, su salud es mi prioridad. Es mi mejor amigo, Draco―

―Se supone eres mi novia, compórtate como tal― aunque su relación era más que sabida, escucharla de tal modo no dejo de sorprender a los presentes

―En verdad te estas comportando muy infantil. Creo que es hora de que regreses a las mazmorras― Finalizo Granger retomando su lugar junto a Ron, mientras el ego Slytherin fusionado con el Malfoy subía por las venas de Draco hasta querer descargarlo.

― ¿Sabes qué? Siempre me pareció que tú y la comadreja eran una buena pareja. Igual de deplorables… al final de cuentas solo él soportaría estar con una asque…― Draco sintió la mano de Theo jalando de su hombro, mientras Potter dio dos pasos al frente esperando a que Malfoy completara su frase, pero fue Hermione quien se atrevió a interrumpir.

―Vamos, dilo. Es lo que te falta y en verdad me confirmaras que no has cambiado nada― la lengua de Malfoy se tensó, ante la mirada de Granger y parecía que Draco quería escupir algo con todo su enojo, pero no lo hizo.

―Por más que te enojes, no me harás cambiar de parecer. Ron ha estado conmigo desde mucho antes que tú y fue quien me defendió de las veces en que tú me llamabas como pensabas hacerlo hace un momento― la voz de Hermione se escuchaba realmente firme, enojada y algo rencorosa ― ¿Quieres más razones del porque debo estar a su lado? Porque tengo muchas más de las que tengo contigo.

Los puños de Malfoy se tensaron a gran manera, mientras pasaba su fría mirada gris de Hermione a un inconsciente Ron, recordando su conversación y detestándolo por eso, pero más porque al lado de aquel pelirrojo él se sentía realmente diminuto y más al ver como Granger demostraba tanto hacia el chico.

―Vamos Draco― lo interrumpió Theo ―te acompañare a las mazmorras

Tal vez fue por la gran ira que sentía pero no le importó marcharse con el castaño. Jamás pensó sentirse tan humillado al lado de la comadreja y menos que la razón fuera Granger. Lentamente se giró y fue guido por Theo hasta la salida, mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas de frustración y enojo. Lagrimas que solo miraba su compañero, ya que pronto abandonaron la sala.

―Harry ¿Podrías acompañarme de regreso a la torre?― pregunto Ginny con un leve sonido, con temor de romper aquel incomodo silencio

―Claro―

―Traeré algunas cosas para pasar la noche, Hermione ¿necesitas algo?― pregunto la pelirroja, pero Granger simplemente negó

Ginny y su novio salieron de la sala dejando solas a las chicas con el inconsciente pelirrojo.

―Si quieres puedes regresar a tu sala a descansar Luna― sugirió la castaña al ver a la Revenclaw jugando con algunas cosas viejas de la sala.

―No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, además, Theo me dijo que lo esperara aquí― Granger simplemente asintió mientras caminaba y también observaba algunos de los objetos de allí. De pronto Luna noto como Hermione se quejaba un poco por su espalda y llevaba sus manos a esta como si tratara de encontrar algo.

― ¿Qué sucede Hermione?―

―Es que…No estoy segura pero, creo que me ha picado un insecto―

― ¿Un insecto?―

―Sí, hace ya varios días que siento algo en la espalda, pero cada vez me arde más. De seguro es una alergia.

―Ven, te revisare―

Hermione camino hasta una silla señalada por la rubia. Luna logro subir la ropa que cubría la parte superior de Hermione hasta dejar ver el motivo de su ardor y simplemente paso su mano por ella diciendo "si fue un insecto" tomo su varita y con un movimiento, refresco a Granger quien enseguida de sintió aliviada.

―Hermione ¿No crees que has sido un poco dura con Draco?―

―No, en verdad se comportó como un niño―

―Eso hacen los hombres cuando están enamorados―

Hermione se separó de ella y la observo fijamente ¿Draco enamorado de ella? No, sabía que sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero no sabía si realmente era amor. Luna la observaba sonriente y soñadora esperando una respuesta, pero para Hermione era difícil hablar de aquel tema y más con la rubia, así que simplemente negó con su cabeza.

― ¿Sabes? Theo también se comporta como un niño a veces, pero sé que es porque siente temor de perderme de alguna manera.

―Luna, no creo que Theo se comporte tan inmaduro, por lo menos no tanto como se ha comportado Malfoy estos últimos días.

―No sé cómo se ha comportado Draco estos últimos días, pero si pude observarlo hoy y sé que lo único que siente es temor de perderte― Hermione la observó fijamente esperando que la rubia continuara ― sus celos hacia Ron, son porque teme que regreses con él. Te has convertido en alguien muy importante para él y estoy segura de que él no quiere perder eso que siente por ti…No quiere volver a caer en la soledad.

Lo había echo, se había convertido en alguien importante en la vida de Draco y en vez de ser su pilar, era ella quien lo estaba derrumbando. Podía escuchar como Luna hablaba acerca de uno de los tantos animales que ella veía y que su comportamiento era algo parecido, pero más de ahí no escuchaba, ya que su mente estaba lejos, estaba en Draco Malfoy y la urgente necesidad que sentía de ir a buscarlo.

Ron era su mejor amigo, sus sentimientos fueron más que claros en aquel último beso de despedida. Aquel acto del pelirrojo al dejarla en los brazos de Malfoy realmente la conmovió y le dejo ver un lado muy distinto y poco conocido de Weasley, pero todo aquello sería un gran desperdicio si permitía que una tonta pelea la separara del rubio. Ahora se detestaba por haberle dicho que fuera en busca de Anna, pues de seguro aquella víbora no dudaría en ayudarlo a consolar. Si Draco se comportó como un chiquillo inmaduro, ella simplemente lo complemento siendo cerrada y testaruda.

XxXxXx

Harry y Ginny llegaron a su sala común, Durante el camino Potter se encargó de poner al tanto a su novia de lo sucedido con los herederos, la niña y la conversación con McGonagall, dejando a Swan a cargo de Hogwarts.

―Harry, la verdad es que no recuerdo a ese chico―

―Yo tampoco, pero Ron dice que lo vio después de la vacaciones de navidad―

― ¿Y piensas esperar a los resultados de Swan?―

―No, la verdad no confió en él―

― ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? Podríamos ir con Hagrid, pero no creo que nos ayude mucho―

―Sí, creo que haría lo de siempre y nos evadiría―

―Harry― llamo la pelirroja recordando algo ―el mapa, de seguro con el encontraremos a Nigel.

―No― negaba el chico con su cabeza― ya lo he intentado, pero algo sucede con el mapa.

― ¿A qué te refieres?―

―Ven, será mejor que lo mires por ti misma―

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Potter, en donde Harry saco de un baúl aquel mapa que en tiempo atrás fue tan útil, y hoy solo era un trozo de papel. Los dos chicos se sentaron en la cama y observándose entre sí con la esperanza de que funcione, Harry tomo su varita y situándola sobre el papel dijo "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" pero como Potter ya lo había dicho, nada sucedió.

Ginny tomo el mapa entre sus manos extrañada mientras observaba confundida a su novio. Esta vez fue ella quien tomo su varita y pronuncio las mismas palabras que Harry, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, nada.

―Esta así casi desde que empezamos el año escolar en Hogwarts y la verdad no me explico porque―

―Harry, no has pensado que tal vez, no se…― inicio Ginny tomando con más delicadeza el mapa, como si lo sintiera por primera vez ―quizá este no sea el mapa.

― ¿Qué? Por supuesto que lo es. Siempre está en el baúl y nadie aparte de nosotros sabe en dónde encontrarlo.

―Piénsalo un poco. Es muy extraño que no funcione, Harry. Tal vez o era conveniente que utilizaras el mapa.

Harry tomo el mapa, empezando a dudar. Realmente pensó que algo andaba mal con él, jamás se cruzó por su cabeza que alguien pudiera haberlo sustituido, la verdad es que con tantos acontecimientos llego a olvidar ese detalle.

― ¿Quién crees que se lo pudo haber llevado?―

―Alguien que pueda ingresar fácilmente, sepa del mapa y donde encontrarlo―

Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente llegando a la misma conclusión, de sus posibilidades solo había un chico con aquellas características, además de una actitud muy extraña, pero en el fondo los dos esperaban estar equivocados con respecto a Neville Longbotton.

XxXxXx

Draco caminaba sin rumbo fijo, aunque Theo iba con él. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención alguna de pisar las mazmorras. Nott simplemente lo acompañaba sin saber que decir. Nunca antes había visto a un Draco Malfoy como aquel día.

El sonido de sus pasos era lo único que se escuchaba mientras trataban de llegar hasta el lago negro que al parecer era la meta de Malfoy.

―Theo― escucho la voz de Draco ―te agradezco, pero… Me gustaría estar solo.

Definitivamente estaba mal, pues Draco simplemente lo habría mandado a volar sin ser tan sutil y eso fue algo que en verdad preocupo al castaño.

―No creo que sea conveniente―

―Ya me viste llorar, no quiero que me veas hacer más el ridículo―

―Solo dejas escapar lo que sientes y eso no debe avergonzarte―

―En verdad has cambiado mucho. Creo que Lovegood te a afecto en buena manera―

―No sabes todo lo que he pasado para poder seguir junto a Luna y por eso creo entenderte un poco― por primera vez en lo que llevaban caminando Draco observo a su compañero y dejo ver sus grises ojos rodeados de rojo y aun cristalizados ― realmente la amas amigo.

―No sabes cuánto― admitió llevando su vista al lago ― ¿crees que el calamar me salve si intento ahogarme? Así le quitaría un peso de encima a Hermione

Extrañamente Theo empezó a reír después de aquellas palabras logrando una muy mala mirada por parte del blondo. ¿Cómo se podía burlar así de él? Estaba dejando expuesto su lado más sensible ¿y el muy idiota solo se reía?

― ¿Qué demonios te produce tanta risa?―

―Que simplemente con esa acción le darías más dolor de cabeza a Granger, ya que ella sería la primera en lanzarse a tu rescate. Draco, he pasado por situaciones similares con Luna.

― ¿Y eso te parece gracioso? Además lunati…Luna, nunca te contradice.

―La cuestión es que yo nunca la contradigo, además de que siempre sabemos en qué momento callar cuando el otro tiene la razón. Ella sabe que todo lo que hago es por su bien, por protegerla y por ello simplemente me lo agradece siendo comprensiva.

―Pero mi situación con Hermione es distinta. En verdad he hecho mucho por ella ¿y todo para que él gane?

―No, todo para verla bien a ella― le respondió muy seguro ― ¿has escuchado que una acción vale más que mil palabras? y con todo lo que has hecho por Granger has demostrado lo que sientes. Ella es inteligente, sé que pronto se dará de cuenta.

―Puede que tengas razón, pero si no me hubieras detenido, con esa palabra que casi suelto, hubiera mandado todo lo que he hecho al carajo.

―Debo regresar, hoy tratare de sacar a Luna de Hogwarts― dijo el castaño empezando a alejarse

―Te deseo suerte― respondió Draco ―Y Theo… Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota.

―Olvídalo, te comportas así la mayor parte del tiempo― se burló ―aunque no lo creas, te entiendo. Sé que alguien nos ha traicionado, usa una túnica de Slytherin, lo vieron hablando con Jonathan.

― ¿Lo vieron? ¿Quién?―

―Ahora no puedo hablar, pero en cuanto Luna este fuera de Hogwarts podrás enterarte de todo―

Draco decidió pasar el resto del día allí, la verdad ver como oscurecía sobre el lago, lo ayudo a despejar su mente y olvidarse del mundo por un momento, hasta que sin pensarlo alguien acariciaba su cabello y su rostro, pues él se había acostado y sin saber en qué momento se quedó dormido. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a una chica junto a él, una chica que le regalo una sonrisa acompañada de la luz de luna, en verdad se miraba hermosa y por ello no podía distinguir si era un sueño o la realidad, pero el sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos le dejo ver que estaba aún en este mundo.

Hermione soporto sus intenciones de ir en busca de Draco hasta el caer de la noche, que fue el momento en que decidió dejar a Ron en manos de su hermana y su mejor amigo e ir en busca del blondo.

Aun bajo los regaños de Harry y Ginny, Hermione los ignoro y fue corriendo en busca de Draco, en verdad necesitaba decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y lo tonta que se comportó. Sabía perfectamente en donde buscarlo ya que Theo le había informado.

Una hermosa luna se alzaba iluminando su paso hacia el lago, con el corazón latiendo presurosamente, Hermione busco con su mirada mientras recorría la poca distancia que la separaba del lugar en donde según Theo estaba Draco.

En el suelo, se encontraba el cuerpo de un chico, un chico que reconoció como el blondo, pero que para su desgracia estaba siendo besado por otra chica, una pelinegra que como las serpientes se arrastró hasta su presa y ahora Anna se encontraba juntando sus labio con los de Draco.

Era muy poco, a decir verdad apenas unos pasos la separaba de aquella escena ¿En qué momento llego esa arpía allí? No le importaba, lo único que podía era sentir como su corazón se estrujaba y su respiración se agitaba. Trato de retroceder lentamente, pero su equilibrio también se perdía por lo que no pudo evitar caer al lago gracias a sus pasos torpes y vista nublada por las lágrimas.

El sonido del agua lo separo de Anna quien también se mostró asustada. Los dos corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido y allí la vieron a Hermione tratando volver a tierra con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Draco quien aún estaba sombrado, corrió para tratar de ayudarla, pero la chica por supuesto se negó.

― ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Quieres?― pedía en medio de lágrimas que quería ocultar con el agua

―Hermione, déjame ayudarte―

―No, no quiero interrumpirte― Si, lo había visto juntar sus labios con los de una impactada Anna que los observaba a unos cuantos pasos, pero Draco sin importarle la negativa de Granger, la tomo en sus brazos y la ayudo.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ―le gritaba mientras le daba tontos e inútiles golpes en el pecho

―Debes regresar al castillo―

― ¡Por supuesto! ¡No pienso quedarme más tiempo ha presenciar lo que sea que ustedes estuvieran haciendo!― Hermione se dio media vuelta, para tratar de regresar al castillo sola, mal humorada, llorando y con toda su ropa mojada.

―Hermione― le llamo Draco, la chica se giró para verlo, pero solo pudo sentir como él la tomaba de la cintura y la alzaba en su hombro como a un bulto harina y empezaba a caminar con ella de regreso al castillo.

― ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Te exijo que me bajes en este instante!―

― ¿Y si no que harás?― pregunto algo divertido, mientras guardaba la varita de Granger junto a la suya ―Vamos Anna, te acompañare hasta el castillo.

La chica algo avergonzada y a la vez divertida viendo a Hermione con inútiles intentos de zafarse del rubio, los siguió en silencio hasta el castillo.

―Hermione― hablo Anna a una ya cansada castaña que solo se limitó a ser llevada ―lamento lo que sucedió, no quería ocasionarle problemas a Draco. No imagine que nos vieras, pero… Solo quería probar un poco de lo que tú siempre tienes.

―Por mi puedes quedarte con él―

―Draco estaba dormido, yo me aproveche de eso. Créeme no fue su intención―

Dicho eso, Anna se alejó hacia las mazmorras aún bajo la mirada de Draco, quien tomo otro rumbo aun cargando a Hermione y finalmente llegaron al baño de perfectos.

― ¿Qué haces? Quiero ir a mi torre―

― ¿Acaso me vez cara de ser tu transporte?―

―Pues entonces bájame y yo iré por mi cuenta― por fin ingresaron al baño y no fue hasta que Draco aseguro la puerta que dejo a Hermione en el suelo ―tienes que darte un baño o te enfermaras.

―De que ¿Viruela de drago?―

―Una vez leí en un libro de muggles algo llamado resfriado y si mal no recuerdo, por un acto tan tonto como dejarte la ropa mojada, puede presentarse.

Draco se acercó a la bañera y no tardo en llenarla con agua tibia, después tomo una de las batas y se la entregó a Hermione. Después de tener todo perfecto para un agradable baño, mientras Granger lo miraba incrédula, Draco se acercó y le susurro "Creo que es hora de que te desvistas" las mejillas de hermione se encendieron produciendo una gran risa en el blondo.

―Vaya― decía tocando el rostro de la chica ―creo que ya tienes mmm…ha si, fiebre―

―No me pienso desvestir frente a ti― s escucho decidida. Draco simplemente dejo de sonreír y se acercó a ella nuevamente hasta dejar sus labios casi sobre los de ella

―No tienes que hacerlo― Aquel sencillo acto, el dejar correr su aliento junto a sus labios revolvió todos los sentidos de Hermione. En aquel momento solo quería tomarlo del cuello y besarlo con fervor, pero no podía olvidar la escena de él con Anna ¿Realmente habrá sido sincera? Era una serpiente, era rastrera no se podía confiar en ellas, sobretodo en esa chica. Pero Draco era algo distinto simplemente había echo mucho por ella, en verdad demostraba que la quería y ese lado de la confrontación estaba ganando, mas al tener al blondo tan cerca.

― ¿Po, Podrías… darme un poco de espacio?―

―Claro, en verdad lo lamento― respondió observándola a los ojos para finalmente tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla ―creo que también sientes celos y eso me alegra mucho.

―Pues a mí no― aunque le respondió, no dejaba de besar aquellos labios que tanta falta le hacían.

―No importa lo que digas, simplemente me hiciste muy feliz― siguió besándola, pero lentamente separaba su cuerpo del de ella ―creo que ya es hora de que te deje sola. Te esperare afuera.

Draco se giró para retirarse del baño, pero la mano de Granger lo detuvo. Al buscar su captora encontró una mirada profunda en Hermione quien le susurro "No te vayas" con una sonrisa en su rostro, el blondo se acercó a ella y no dudo en besarla con fervor.

―Te resfriaras―

―No, no lo hare― respondió segura mientras lentamente se deshacía de su blusa. Draco llevo su mano hasta la de ella y la detuvo.

―No lo hagas, porque no creo poder detenerme―

―No quiero que lo hagas―

Nuevamente juntaron sus labios, mientras los dos se deshacían de las prendas de Hermione, que caían sonoras gracias al peso del agua. Draco la observo en ropa íntima y parcia encantado recorriendo cada parte del cuerpo de la castaña con sus ojos, tratando de grabarlo en su mente y en todo su ser.

Con sus manos, siendo lo más sutil posible, recorrió aquella figura moldeándola como si se preparara para retratarla. Hermione no podía evitar que algunos suspiros escaparan de ella al sentir aquella calidez del blondo, el roce de sus manos con su piel en verdad descargaba una electricidad por todo su cuerpo, produciéndole la sensación de temor y placer a la vez.

Esta vez Draco dejo desnudo su torso, permitiendo a Hermione recorrerlo con sus manos y su vista. Los dos comenzaron a explorar, aunque Granger no podía evitar sentirse un poco torpe. Draco tomo las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y las llevo hasta su boca en donde les deposito tiernos besos, después decidió pasar nuevamente a los labios de la chica y lentamente empezó a bajar de ellos hasta el cuello de la castaña.

Aun estando en pie, se deshizo de aquella estorbosa pieza y pudo apreciar los senos de aquella pequeña sabelotodo. Con ternura paso sus manos por aquel relieve haciendo que escaparan sonidos de profunda excitación de los labios de Hermione, regalándole una última mirada al rostro de Granger para ver lo complacida que estaba, Draco paso sus labios por la chica.

Sentir los labios de un hombre por primera vez recorriendo aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo, en verdad era placentero y desconcertante. No quería que se detuviera, quería tenerlo allí, junto a ella para siempre, quería poder demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él y todo lo que despertaba en ella, pero aun temía no saber corresponder, hasta que le escucho decir "Solo disfruta, yo te guiare" Si, él ya lo sabía, tal vez fueron sus nervios, tal vez que no hacia absolutamente nada, solo estaba allí esperando que el hiciera todo, pero Draco lo supo comprender y al parecer eso no lo enojaba en absoluto.

Fue él quien tuvo que deshacerse de sus pantalones y ahora los dos se encontraban en igual de condición, tan solo con una prenda. Guiándola de la mano la llevo hasta la bañera en donde fue Draco el primero en ingresar ayudando con su mano a su pareja, que tímidamente acepto. Entre besos y sonrisas, Malfoy llevo el agua hasta el cuello de Hermione y de nuevo vio las mejillas de ella encendidas, pues aquella zona que él estaba acariciando jamás había sido explorada y eso lo pudo confirmar al separar su mano, para dar pasó a aquello que ya su flotante ropa interior no ocultaba.

Hermione dio un pequeño grito ahogado y apagado por Draco, por un momento se quedaron así, ella sobre él, mientras aquel dolor pasaba. Sus cuerpos abrazados en medio del agua siendo uno solo, mientras en el agua empezaban a correr algo de distinto color a ella. Draco llevo a su chica hasta juntar su espalda con el borde de la bañera y fue allí que decidió seguir.

― ¿Quiere que siga?― ella asintió y con lentitud el empezó a danzar con ella en un solo ritmo que dejaba escapar suspiros de pasión fusionados con dolor. Aquel vaivén se hacía cada vez más rápido y placentero, logrando hacer de lado el dolor del primer impacto.

Entre besos apasionados y casi devoradores, pudieron alcanzar un mismo objetivo y finalmente fue Draco quien dejó escapar aquel grito de cúspide que complació a Hermione.

―Lamento lo de hoy― decía Draco ya en la bañera abrazando a una sonriente Hermione

―No tienes, creo que los dos nos comportamos muy infantiles―

―Pero…Acabamos de comportarnos como adultos ¿No?― no pudieron evitar sonreír. Aquel era el momento perfecto que Draco no quería dejar ir jamás, que quería repetir todos los días con aquella misma chica ratona de biblioteca.

Nanaly


	34. Chapter 34

_**Recuperar el cuerpo, matar a la bestia y salvar al mundo**_

Faltaba poco para que oscureciera y tres chicos con sus túnicas se encontraban ingresando a la taberna de las tres escobas. En aquella mesa, aquella ultima, se encontraba su objetivo; un hombre que también era cubierto por su túnica, se encontraba sentado junto al señor Weasley bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

Los tres chicos caminaron hasta los dos adultos y con el consentimiento del señor Weasley, tomaron asiento frente a ellos. Uno de los chicos: el de ojos verdes bajo unas gafas, no podía dejar de observar el lugar, tal vez temiendo que alguien los pudiese descubrir, pero el hombre cubierto por su túnica lo tranquilizo.

―Nadie nos ha seguido y si no me equivoco a ustedes tampoco, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

El otro chico junto al de ojos verdes le puso su mano en el hombro indicándole que se tranquilizara, algo a lo que Harry hizo caso, pues el tener a su mejor amigo junto, de alguna forma lo reconfortaba. Una nueva tanda llego a la mesa, pero esta no era cerveza de mantequilla, no. Era mucho más fuerte, según el hombre de la túnica, era para relajar un poco el ambiente.

Todos bebieron de sus vasos, pero hubo uno aun desconfiado que se limitó a observar lo servido.

―Vamos joven Malfoy, no pensara despreciarme la invitación― alentó el hombre

―Lamentablemente si, ya que no soy muy bien recibido en este lugar y puede que haya algo más que whiskey… en eso― finalizo con desdén señalando el vaso

―Todos saben las fechorías que has hecho― respondió el hombre ―pero créeme que yo personalmente me encargaría de este establecimiento si algo así llegara a suceder, así que te doy mi palabra de que puedes beber con confianza.

Aun observaba con recelo aquel líquido y más al notar las miradas de desprecio que le regalaba Madame Rosmerta, Malfoy se atrevió a llevar aquel vaso a su boca y dar un solo trago bajo la sonrisa de Barto.

―Perfecto― dijo el hombre― creo que podemos dejar de perder tiempo e ir a lo que nos interesa ― de un solo trago termino el Whiskey de su vaso y con su mano pidió más sonriendo bajo las miradas penetrantes de los chicos ― Arthur me ha puesto al tanto de lo que sucedió, de su viaje a Rusia, de los herederos y bueno, hay otras cosas que el no tuvo necesidad de contarme porque las sé perfectamente.

―Queremos respuestas, señor― dijo Draco ―fue usted quien nos guio hasta la descendiente de Nott, por lo tanto usted saber del pacto y si no me equivoco, también sabe quién quiere traer de vuelta a Vasti, porque no es solamente el descendiente de Valquiria ¿No es así?

―Tienes razón chico, no es solamente ese chupa sangre quien quiere a Vasti, también esta Marcus Sade―

― ¿Quién es Sade?― cuestiono el señor Weasley hablando por primera vez

―Bueno, eso es algo que yo también me pregunto― se rio Barto ―sé que es un hechicero de Alemania, estudio en el instituto Durmstrang hasta mil novecientos sesenta y siete.

― ¿Es todo lo que sabe? ¿De qué demonios nos sirve saber en qué año termino sus estudios?―

―Cálmate Draco― reprendió por lo bajo Arthur ―déjalo continuar

Barto observo fijamente al rubio y después dejo escapar una sonrisa, mientras pedía otra ronda más de bebidas, que por supuesto los chicos no rechazaron, esta vez ni Draco lo hizo.

―Ustedes los Malfoy les gusta ser el centro de atención ¿Verdad?― se burló Barto, mientras se deshacía de su túnica, permitiendo que lo observaran, su cabello oscuro con aquellos reflejos blancos lo hacían aparentar alguien enigmático.

―Si Sade no está con Valquiria ¿Entonces quién es y para que quiere a Vasti?― esta vez quien ataco fue Potter

―No sé para qué quiere a Vasti, la verdad el poder que hay en ella es demasiado tentador, si tenemos en cuenta que en él se reúne el de treinta y siete familias sangre pura― se vio interrumpido por la entrega de las bebidas, por lo que espero a que la mujer se retirara para continuar.

―Esta es especial para ti― dijo Madame Rosmerta a Malfoy

―Gracias ― respondió el rubio sin observarla ―definitivamente le agrego una poción, algún veneno o se tomó su tiempo para escupir ―completo el rubio en cuanto la mujer se retiro

Barto con algo de burla tomo el vaso de Malfoy y le cedió el suyo, según el para tranquilizar al rubio. "Es solo…" saboreo un poco más y finalizo "hidromiel, una muy buena bebida" un momento incomodo se formó en la mesa, uno que Malfoy sentía en lo más profundo, definitivamente su pasado nunca quedaría atrás.

―Cada año, el bosque de Antamo abre paso entre sus árboles durante la primavera. Durante dos días hay un camino que lleva hasta ese algo que la yerba del claro esconde. Nadie sabe que hay allí, ni tampoco nadie ha regresado con vida, pero es en ese entonces que Valquiria al igual que Sade aprovechara para conseguir el cuerpo de Vasti.

―Según la leyenda― inicio Arthur ―al derramar la sangre de los herederos sobre la tierra y cuando la muerte escuche su último aliento, es entonces que Vasti tomara lo que le fue arrebatado, su vida.

―Marcus también juega con la alquimia, es de ella que proviene Xtibay, un ser abominable que debe ocultar su verdadera forma tras los rostros ajenos― continuo Barto observando su bebida ― es ella quien está buscando a los herederos para acabar con ellos y apresurar el regreso de Vasti, pero algo se lo ha impedido.

―Jonathan― concluyo Draco ― él no ha permitido que Xtibay asesine a los herederos porque aún no tiene el cuerpo y sin él le será inútil esas muertes además de un gran desperdicio de alimento.

―Así es, en primavera habrá luna llena, es lo que aprovechara Madokk el padre de Jonathan e hijo de Blad Valquiria, para salir de Rusia escoltado por sus mascotas, así no correrá ningún peligro pues por lo que han podido notar el muy cobarde no se atreve a enfrentarnos.

―Si sabe esto ¿Por qué el ministerio no interviene? ― cuestiono Ron ―Kingsley puede evitar el derramamiento de más sangre, puede ordenar que los aurores custodien las entradas del bosque…No sé, hacer algo.

―Porque crees que no lo ha hecho Weasley― respondió Draco ― por cómo se ha comportado, solo queda deducir que él también quiere la renovación del pacto.

―El ministro sabe del riesgo que corren los alumnos, sobre todo, los herederos que se encuentran en Hogwarts, pero aun así no ha permitido que regresen a sus hogares― informo Harry a su amigo

Barto saco de su túnica el diario el profeta, en el cual se podían ver los cadáveres de algunos magos que encontraron, un gran informe había en aquella página, uno que el señor Weasley leyó:

Los cuerpos de estos tres magos fueron encontrados cerca de la aldea Horringtom, un pueblo mágico ubicado cerca de Cardiff Gales. Con estos, ya son quince los cuerpos encontrados en gran Bretaña, pero lo que alarma a las autoridades mágicas, es la procedencia de los magos, ya que provienen de varias partes del mundo"

Joshua Glander, un mago con registro alemán es una de las víctimas encontradas, por lo que las autoridades de dicho país piden explicaciones; así como también, Canadá, España y Korea.

"Esto es un acto inaudito, se supone el ministerio de Londres tiene la situación bajo control ¿entonces porque siguen apareciendo cadáveres?" es lo que declaro Albert Carrington el ministro de magia Canadiense.

Algo que preocupa a el ministerio de Londres, es que los crimines pueden estar relacionados con los prófugos de Azkaban, que hasta el momento no han sido localizados y se les encuentra como Altamente peligrosos ¿Acaso la silla del primer ministro le queda grande a Kingsley?

―Por supuesto esto es algo que Londres mágico no podía saber― prosiguió Barto después de que Arthur dejara de leer para centrarse en los chicos, aunque no podían evitar sus caras de sorpresa ―eh enviado un grupo especial para buscar a su hijo― esta vez se dirigió a Arthur ―sé que él está en peligro, así que debe ser puesto bajo régimen de seguridad.

―Él está bien― intervino Ron ―en el sitio en que se encuentra, tiene quienes lo protejan.

―El mago de Canadá, era un zanex― respondió Barto ― uno de los altos mandos entre las autoridades mágicas de ese país, ese hombre solo, hubiera podido con varios de nuestros aurores ¿Ahora entiendes el peligro que corre tu hermano?

―No recuerdo haber visto esta edición del profeta― comento Harry

―Ni la veras― respondió Arthur ― esta edición es de hace unos días, pero Kingsley se encargó de que no saliera a la luz. No es conveniente alterar el orden público.

― ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer?― le pregunto Malfoy a un pensativo Barto

―Lo primordial es encontrar el cuerpo de Vasti y mantenerlo a salvo al igual que a la chica que posee su alma― Draco no pudo evitar al recordar a Anna y el trato con Tanechima ―no tengo manera de enviar aurores, además que los dementores les molestan a los padres y por ello Shacklebolt ha decidido retirarlos.

― ¿Quiere decir que estamos solos en Hogwarts contra esos desquiciados?―

―Bueno, no lo mire así joven Weasley― sonrió Barto ― ¿acaso olvida que cuentan con el gran Harry Potter? ―aquellas palabras dejaron escapar una risa burlona en Malfoy, mientras Harry lo observaba enojado ―he intentado cerrar Hogwarts, por lo menos mientras el peligro pasa ya que la misma Minerva lo ha sugerido, pero no puedo pasar sobre las decisiones de Kingsley. Mientras él sea el ministro tengo las manos atadas.

―Aun me es difícil de creer que sea el mismo Kingsley―

―Tienes razón Arthur, a mí también me sorprende― concordó el otro hombre ―no ha sido el mismo desde su viaje a Rusia.

Tras aquellas palabras los tres jóvenes no pudieron evitar encontrar sus miradas, entonces comprendieron quien era el mago al que se refería Lira, Era el mismo ministro.

―Para atrapar a un criminal, hay que pensar como él― decía Barto observando a Harry ―Tienes una mente criminal Potter, piensa ¿Qué haría tu enemigo?

―Espere― interrumpió Draco ― ¿no nos ayudara?

―Lo lamento pero, están solos― respondió el hombre ―creo que en sus manos esta, recuperar el cuerpo, matar a la bestia y salvar al mundo, algo a lo que ya están acostumbrados ―observo a Draco y concluyo ― por lo menos dos de ustedes.

―No les diré que dejen el castillo porque sé que no lo harán― comento Arthur ―pero, deben tener cuidado, sobre todo tu, Draco―finalizo el hombre tocando el hombro del aludido quien simplemente lo observo con algo de recelo

―Creo que es hora de que se vayan chicos― sugirió Barto ―la noche casi termina para ustedes, mientras que para mí apenas comienza― finalizo observando a Madame Rosmerta.

Arthur acompaño a los chicos hasta el castillo y pidiéndoles que se cuidaran, finalmente regreso a su hogar. Los tres chicos que aún no se tenían la suficiente confianza, caminaron en silencio hasta la sala de los menesteres, en donde habían decidido la noche anterior seria su refugio.

Poco habían avanzado cuando vieron a una chica muy familiar atravesando uno de los pasillos, por lo que los tres chicos la siguieron sin dudarlo, pudieron ver que la chica levaba la túnica de Slytherin, pero su cabellera roja era inconfundible.

―Ginny― le llamo Harry por lo que la chica se detuvo y giro lentamente a ellos ― ¿De dónde vienes?

― ¿Y porque tienes esa Túnica?― pregunto Ron observándola sorprendido, mientras Malfoy no dudo en apuntar con su varita

―Si realmente eres Weasley, muestra tu marca― al igual que Draco, Ron y un indeciso Harry elevaron sus varitas, por lo que la chica lentamente dejo ver la marca de su hombro, confirmando que era la verdadera pelirroja.

―Yo…― en verdad se miraba con duda, como pensando una excusa algo que no le agrado a Draco ―estaba en las cocinas, fui a buscar algo de comida, ya que Hermione se sentía mal y decidí llevarle algo.

― ¿Hermione está enferma?― se apresuró a preguntar Draco

―Solo, esta débil―

― ¿y porque la túnica?― nuevamente pregunto Ron

―La encontré, estaba en el suelo y decidí ponérmela, para poder pasar de ser percibida por Pansy y Hannah que estaban cerca― Antes de que continuaran las preguntas, llego Theo, para apoyar la versión de la chica.

―Me desperté y no vi a Ginny así que decidí buscarla hasta que la encontré cerca a las cocinas―

― ¡¿Y Hermione?!―

―Cálmate Draco, ella está bien. Debe estar en la sala― respondió Nott y sin dudarlo todos fueron tras el blondo que corrió en busca de la castaña, a quien encontró dormida en el sofá.

XxXxXx

Theo se encontraba con las dos chicas en la sala de los menesteres, esperando el regreso de los otros chicos. Sin importarles cuan enojadas se pusieran las chicas, Theo fue casi que obligado a quedarse con ellas para cuidarlas mientras los otros tres chicos iban a su encuentro con Barto.

La noche ya había caído y los tres chicos aun no regresaban, algo que empezó a desesperar a la pelirroja. Hermione se encontraba en un viejo sofá, el cual era compartido con Ginny para dormir, mientras los chicos lo hacían en el suelo. A diferencia de su amiga, la castaña decidió esperar con más paciencia, algo que no le fue difícil ya que se encontraba leyendo y tratando de investigar el libro de portada azul que Draco logro quitar a Pansy gracias a Rick.

Theo por su parte se encontraba jugando con Crookshanks, Hermione lo había encontrado en su habitación cuando fue por sus cosas y por supuesto lo llevo con ella, para enojo de Ron y del mismo Draco, aquel tonto gato no demoro en simpatizar con el castaño y ahora Granger le regalaba sonrisas de vez en cuando gracias a las carias que Nott le regalaba al minino.

―Trata de calmarte un poco― le decía Hermione a su amiga al verla pasear por la sala algo frustrada

―Ya es tarde Hermione y aun no regresan―

―Están los tres, no les pasara nada― la pelirroja suspiro sintiéndose derrotada y decidió sentarse junto a Hermione

"Pobre carita aplastada ¿tienes hambre? Si…el gatito tiene hambre" las dos chicas se quedaron observando por un momento a Theo quien no dejaba de jugar y consentir Crookshanks provocando que las chicas sonrieran entre ellas y tal vez entendiendo que aquel chico si era ideal para Luna.

Hermione siguió con su investigación, junto al libro que Draco le había llevado había otros más, para complementar. Pero de pronto llevo su mano a la cabeza y se quejó un poco.

― ¿Qué sucede?― pregunto Ginny al escucharla quejarse

―No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada― respondió la castaña intentando ponerse en pie, pero el cuerpo le fallo y cayo, por lo que Ginny debió ayudarla a sostener y Theo no dudo en correr hasta ellas.

― ¿Estas segura?― curioseo el castaño ―creo que deberías descansar un poco.

―Sí, creo que eso es lo que me hace falta― concordó Hermione, acomodándose en el sofá. Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, la castaña no demoro en quedarse dormida.

Crookshanks se acomodó junto a su dueña y también decidió tomar una siesta. Por su parte losotros dos chicos se dejaron embargar por un silencio incomodo, uno que la pelirroja decidió romper.

―Nott, me alegra que hayas podido sacar a Luna de todo esto―

―Sí, créeme a mi es el que más me alegra―

―Pero ¿porque no te fuiste con ella? No me mal entiendas pero, no sé qué te hizo regresar a Hogwarts estando ya fuera de él.

―Bueno, la mayor razón fue Luna― Ginny no pudo evitar mostrar su cara algo confundida ―sí, ella no quería abandonar Hogwarts, no quería dejarlos a ustedes, pero le prometí que yo les ayudaría.

―Parece que en verdad la quieres y eso me alegra. Siempre quise que encontrara a alguien que la comprendiera y te seré honesta siempre creí que quien sería esa persona seria Neville no tú.

―Y fue gracias a él que ahora estamos juntos―

― ¿Qué? ―

―Sí, gracias a él pude ver lo especial que es Luna, por eso no puedo creer que sea un traidor―

―Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Hermione, él tiene una túnica de Draco, además de que él sabia del mapa―

―Pero no de la marca―

―Tal vez nos escuchó hablar, créeme a mí también me gustaría que estemos equivocados, pero todo apunta a él, además ¿Por qué siempre huye de nosotros?―

―De seguro tiene temor―

―No, Neville ha aprendido a superar sus temores, él no es un cobarde―

―Bueno entonces, lo debieron amenazar, al igual que hicieron con Luna―

― ¿Crees que Jonathan…?

―Puede que no haya amenazado su vida, pero si la de alguien muy importante para él―

―Sabes, creo que deberíamos enfrentar a Jonathan de una vez―

―No es algo muy inteligente. Él tiene a los que eran secuaces de Draco, sin saber a quién más―

―Sí, pero él siempre ha demostrado interés en mí, tal vez si lo busco pueda sacarle algo de información―

―Primero, sería muy arriesgado y segundo Potter me mataría, si es que Lavsge no lo hace antes.

―Por si no lo has notado, estamos en riesgo en casi todo momento, además Harry no tiene por qué enterarse ¿no quieres saber porque ataco a Luna? ¿Acaso no quieres hacerle pagar por eso?

―Por supuesto que él pagara, por lo que le hizo a Luna y a muchos otros alumnos, pero no pienso servirnos en bandeja ―Ginny resoplo enojada, por lo que Theo sonrió ―cálmate, este no es momento para dar pasos en falso.

Aun mal humorada Ginevra decidió que era momento de descansar y tratando de no incomodar a Hermione logro acostarse junto a ella, mientras Theo se dejaba caer en los edredones que había en el suelo.

La sala de los menesteres se dejó llenar de oscuridad, pero eso no impido que los ojos de Nott pudieran ver el momento en que una de las chicas, se dirigía a su baúl, tomaba una túnica y abandonaba la sala.

Theo observo a la otra chica en el sofá, aun profunda y el gato que se había acomodado junto a ella despertó, por lo que le susurro "cuídala cara aplastada" y siendo igual de sigiloso que la otra leona, el castaño abandono la sala para poder seguir a la chica y confirmar sus sospechas.

XxXxXx

La semana transcurrió y el día del juego Griffindor vs Slytherin había llegado. Theodore pudo confirmar aquella noche sus sospechas y sabía quién era la persona que los estaba traicionando, si bien Philip ya se lo había dicho, el castaño no lo podía creer, pero las palabras de Luna antes de marcharse le obligaron a dudar y el resultado fue el que temía "No es su culpa Theo, ella está siendo controlada desde hace mucho, no pude alejarla de Jonathan" se lamentó la rubia.

Ahora debía hallar la manera de decirle al novio de la chica, aunque de seguro no le creería, a decir verdad nadie le creería ¿Qué podía hacer? Por lo que pudo escuchar aquella noche, tenía hasta el segundo sábado de primavera, ya que ese sería el día en que Jonathan llevaría a su padre y aquella chica lo ayudaría.

― ¡Theo!― el grito de Draco lo saco de sus pensamientos ― ¿Qué opinas?

― ¿De qué?― Malfoy le regalado una mala cara al percatarse que había estado hablando solo, durante varios minutos

―Del libro. Hermione pido mi opinión y tuve que inventar una excusa, no quiero que sepa que no lo he leído.

―Pues entonces, léelo―

―No lo hare, es un libro de chicas, además tú ya lo hiciste, y me puedes dar tu opinión―

―Quiere saber tu opinión, no la mía― los chicos retomaron su camino hacia el campo de Quiddicht mientras los demás integrantes del equipo iban detrás un poco apartados, entre ellos Blaise.

― ¿Podrías limitarte a darme tu opinión del libro?― el castaño lo observo con los ojos entre cerrados y finalmente cedió

―Bueno, es un libro interesante. La pasión que se desarrolla entre los dos protagonistas es intensas, peleas, celos, reconciliaciones. Nada parecido a tu relación con Granger ―sonrió mientras veía como el rubio prestaba demasiada atención ― la pobre chica, es secuestrada por un dragón que se convierte en humano. Sonara extraño pero el libro se basa en el síndrome de Estocolmo.

― ¿Síndrome de qué?―

―Es cuando la víctima se enamora de su secuestrador, algo que las chicas ven muy romántico―

― ¿Qué clase de persona se enamoraría de su propio secuestrador? ¿Y porque Hermione me regalaría un libro así?

―No lo sé, tal vez quiere que te comportes como su…Captor― finalizo susurrando la última palabra, mientras dejaba al rubio pensativo y el resto del equipo lo pasaba.

"Aún bajo esta tarde gris no podíamos dejar de reunirnos hoy para dar inicio a el encuentro más esperado del año (escolar por supuesto) Griffindor vs Slytherin" Una vez más Dustin Lerner era el narrador del juego, mientras en las gradas se escuchaban los gritos de los chicos apoyando a sus respectivas casas "Nuevamente liderando a su equipo está el - gran ―Harry…Potter" tras aquella exagerada presentación, el niño de ojos verdes, revoló sobre su escoba seguido de su equipo " Y allí los tienen señores y señoritas, el equipo de Griffindor : Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote, las señoritas , Damelza Robins y Katie Bell y por supuesto los pelirrojos más famosos Ginny y Ron Weasley"

En las gradas de Griffindor se encontraba Hermione apoyando a sus compañeros, pero eso no desmeritaba que estuviera impaciente por ver a Draco liderar su equipo, los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Del otro lado, pudo observar a las chicas de Slytherin apoyando a su equipo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda al ver a Anna entre ellas, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Draco.

"Como por arte de magia, el equipo de Slytherin es nuevamente liderado por el ya conocido por todos ustedes, Draco Malfoy" aun habían chicas que suspiraban por él y eso no le preocupaba, aunque no podía negar algo de celos que sentía, pero sabía que eran justificables. Con aquel uniforme, aquel cabello llevado por el viento, Draco subió a su escoba y se elevó seguido de su equipo, uno a uno pasaron veloz mente frente a las gradas, para reunirse en su lado del campo "Crabbe, Goyle, Urquhart, Vaisey y finalmente Blaise Zabinni (quien fue despojado de su puesto como capitán) junto a un nuevo integrante Theodore Nott siete víboras esperando poder ensartar hoy sus colmillos"

La rivalidad que había entre Draco y Harry nuca cedería, sus ojos dejaban escapar aquella llama que clamaba la victoria, mientras todos observaban en silencio esperando a que Madame Hooch diera inicio al juego.

En seguida la rivalidad de las dos casas, se vio. Slytherin abrió el marcador de la mano de Blaise, quien se convirtió en el rival de campo de la pelirroja, mientras Draco y Harry trataban de conseguir la Snitch, este último esquivando las maniobras sucias de Crabbe y Vaisey quienes no desaprovechaban momento alguno para intentar lastimar a Potter.

"Y con ese ya son cincuenta puntos para la casa de las serpientes, no entiendo que pasa con los Griffindor ¿Acaso este año soltaran la copa? Y si lo hacen, por favor que no se la queden esos sucios de Slytherin que no desaprovechan momento alguno para atacar al pobre Potter"

La Snitch no dejaba de hacer su recorrido, huyendo de las manos de Harry, tentando las de Draco. Sus escobas siempre estaba alineadas, recordado viejos tiempos en el que Harry fue el vencedor, pero esta vez el blondo no sería tan tonto.

Hermione en las gradas no podía dejar de preocuparse, pero tampoco podía dejar de celebrar cada anotación de los Griffindors mientras Theo simplemente sonreía, al ver la cara de frustración de la menor Weasley, quien no podía mostrar todo su vigor y anotar un solo punto.

"un juego realmente interesante y de infarto, no dejan de haber puntos por cada casa, al parecer el día de hoy la competencia entre los guardianas es de quien se deja atravesar menos el aro" Ignorando la narración, los dos equipos seguían concentrados en su competencia. Todos estaban reluciendo en su zona, inclusive los Slytherin y sus trampas, Theo y Ron eran más que figuras al bloquear las blogger envidas con tan gran fuerza y rapidez.

Ginny mantenía su rivalidad con Blaise, los dos parecían estar solos en el campo en una competencia de quien era más rápido y quien hacía más puntos, la pelirroja logro iniciar su día con treinta en un solo momento, mientras Theo le sonreía, algo que la enojo y también a Blaise, quien no dejo de mirar mal a su compañero, al igual que la Weasley, seguramente imaginando que la lentitud del castaño por bloquear el aro fue intencional.

―No necesito que me regales nada― decía la pelirroja

―Oye, juegas bien, fuiste más rápida― respondió Nott elevando sus brazos

El juego continuo, los dos capitanes seguían concentrados en su objetivo, elevados por los aires casi fuera de la vista de los espectadores. Pero algo los detuvo de su vuelo he hizo que regresaran enseguida.

"¡Es totalmente cobarde! ¡Es lo que es Blaise Zabinni! un cobarde de su madre"

Los dos chicos regresaron ignorado la bola dorada y vieron como Nott caía de su escoba "¿Cómo puede jugarle sucio a su propio compañero de equipo?" Dejando a Potter aun sorprendido Draco fue en rescate de su amigo que quedo sujeto de su mano a la escoba. Por fortuna Nott no cayo, pero Draco no dudo en gritarle al responsable.

― ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Podrías jugar limpio por una vez en tu vida?!―

― ¡Ese imbécil está regalándole puntos a la pelirroja!―

Nott nuevamente subió a su escoba y regreso a su posición en defensa de los aros. El juego se detuvo por un momento, pero por orden de Swan, ningún profesor intervino.

―Una más, dame una razón más para patearte el culo y sacarte del equipo― amenazo el blondo, mientras Blaise le sonreía insolente.

El juego que se había detenido por un momento, pero retomo su rumbo y esta vez Draco mantuvo sus ojos en todo el campo al igual que Potter, los dos decidieron llevar estrategias y por momentos retomaban su función como buscadores.

"Este juego se ha extendido más de lo previsto, con la nueva capitanía del esquipo de las serpientes, podemos ver un desempeño interesante y controlado, aunque no dejan de cometer bastantes faltas" El marcador ya se abría paso a los números grandes Trecientos cincuenta contra cuatrocientos treinta, eran casi cien puntos la ventaja sobre Griffindor, por lo que los leones nuevamente dejaron sus esperanzas sobre su buscador.

El gris del cielo dio paso a una torrencial tormenta, haciendo el juego más estremecedor, grandes relámpagos iluminaban la visión de los jugadores, mientras Granger se decidía en dos sus pronósticos para el resultado final.

Slytherin aún tenía la ventaja, el partido no demostraba cambio alguno y Potter intentaba con ansias atrapar la Snitch.

―Sera mejor que lo olvides Potter― decía Draco mientras los dos estaban en una carrera por la bola dorada. Harry simplemente no contesto y siguió tras su objetivo.

"parece que este será el resultado del partido" las gradas seguían apoyando a su equipos y Draco pareció desistir de atrapar la Snitch ya que pronto Harry se vio solo "creo que el resultado final es…Esperen, nuevamente Harry hace de las suyas y esta pronto de alcanzar su objetico" aquella Snitch revoloteaba bajo la lluvia realmente veloz, pero Potter parecía tenerla ya entre sus manos "parece que nuevamente Griffindor será el vencedor, el capitán de los leones está a escasos centímetros de la Snitch"

Griffindor, se preparaba para proclamar su triunfo sobre las serpientes, al parecer Harry no estaba dispuesto a perder, pero no hubo necesidad ya que frente a él, casi de la nada paso un rubio con uniforme verde arrebatando la Snitch de sus manos y remarcando la victoria para Slytherin.

"No puede ser" todos quedaron en silencio, incluso Swan no pudo contener su cara de sorpresa, pues Draco Malfoy sorprendió a Potter y pudo robar la Snitch de su manos "El juego acabo, Slytherin gana" ovaciones s se escuchaba por parte de las serpientes, mientras los Griffindor solo podían observar sin poderlo creer, entre ellos Hermione que observaba los rostros de confusión de sus amigos y el de felicidad y orgullo en Malfoy.

XxXxXx

Escapar de Ronald y Ginny no fue tan difícil como Potter creía seria, los dos chicos debieron quedarse en la sala de los menesteres, cuidando al pobre Theo, mientras Harry y Hermione se dirigían hacia la ahora oficina de Swan, que antes ocupaba McGonagall.

Potter iba unos cuantos pasos atrás de su amiga, que parecía querer desaparecer a todo aquel que se le atravesara, podía escuchar como susurraba cosas mal humorada, de seguro, por la repentina celebración que le apareció al blondo en la cual Hermione no contaba que participaría Anna.

― ¿Podrías apresurarte?― le pregunto Hermione a un distraído Potter cuando estuvieron frente a las escaleras que los llevaría con Swan.

Potter dijo la contraseña y pronto estuvieron frente al profesor que los esperaba con lo que parecía ser una escoba.

―Creí que nos apareceríamos― comento Harry

―No podemos― respondió Hermione, mientras se ponía una túnica oscura sobre su ropa muy abrigada ―debemos ir hasta Hogsmeade, allí nos esperan

― ¿Nos esperan? ¿Quién?―

―Ya los veras, ellos son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar a sobrevivir a ese bosque―

Hermione le tiro una capa igual de gruesa y cálida a Harry y este algo confundido lo único que hizo fue cubrirse con ella "Lo siento Anna, pero no tengo la certeza de que Tu celebración no sea una trampa" escuchaba decir a la castaña enojada, al parecer trataba de imitar la voz de Malfoy, mientras empacaba algunas cosas en su bolsita mágica.

―Sí termino su monologo, señorita Granger. Creo que es hora de que se marchen―

Swan le paso la escoba a Potter de manera brusca, mientras Hermione terminaba de acomodar su capa.

―Con ella llegaran más rápido hasta, Honeydukes. Allí les espera su traslador―

Harry subió a su escoba y poco después Hermione se acomodó tras él, con el permiso del director sustituto, los dos chicos fueron en dirección a Hogsmeade guiados por Potter mientras Hermione lo sujetaba con fuerza y trataba de mantener la calma por el vuelo.

Pronto llegaron a su destino y Harry pudo divisar a dos personas igualmente cubiertas por túnicas oscuras. En cuanto tocaron el suelo, Hermione se separó de él y una sonriente Luna los saludo.

―Hola chicos, espero que no haya sido un mal vuelo―

Harry en verada se sorprendió al ver a la Revenclaw, pero se sorprendió aún más, al ver a Neville junto a ella ¿acaso no era catalogado como un traidor?

― ¿Qué hace él aquí?―

―Tranquilízate Harry, Neville es el chico que viste con Swan, él ha estado ayudando a preparar la poción para Draco―

―Así es― corroboro Longbotton ―pero falta el ingrediente principal. Las soñadoras.

―No creo que sea una buena idea, si Draco se llega a enterar, de seguro no lo tomara muy bien― comento Luna, mientras los chicos iniciaban su camino hacia la parte trasera de la tienda

―No se enterara― afirmo Hermione ―además, he investigado tratando de encontrar otro método, pero este es el más eficiente, me permitirá ver todo su subconsciente, hasta lo más recóndito.

―Solo habrá una toma, Hermione y debes dársela mañana en la noche o todo habrá sido en vano― advirtió Neville

―Eso si contamos con suerte de regresar del bosque― respondió la castaña

― ¿Preparados?― preguntó Luna sonriéndoles a todos, mientras sacaba de su bolso una gran bandeja echa en barro y tomándola todos, los cuatro chicos llegaron al sur de Francia.

Un gran bosque de árboles muertos, sin una hoja en ellos y ramas oscuras que parecían querer agarrarte, fue lo que los recibió. Harry aún se mostraba sorprendido, pero su compañera no le dio tiempo de preguntar.

― ¿Tienes lo necesario Neville?― pregunto Granger

―Sí, traje los broches, con ellos podremos localizarnos en caso de que alguno se extravié―

Hermione tomo el suyo y le coloco uno a Potter en su camisa, mientras el chico solo pensaba ¿en qué momento la castaña preparo todo?

―Luna y yo iremos por el este, tú y Harry encárguense del oeste, si el mapa que conseguiste está bien, uno de los dos grupos llegara a las soñadoras antes del amanecer, si son ustedes, debes ubicarme enseguida y trataremos de llegar lo más pronto posible.

―Claro, Luna― la chica se giró a Longbotton y este le entrego algo que Harry no pudo reconocer ―sabes cómo utilizarlo, en caso de que lo necesites.

―No te preocupes, no creo que Hermione me cause problemas ¿Verdad?― la castaña se sonrojo un poco e ignoro lo dicho.

―Harry, debes hacer caso en todo lo que Neville te diga, él sabe más de este bosque que tu e incluso que yo, y si quieres regresar a Hogwarts necesitaras de su ayuda.

Dejando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, Hermione termino abrazándolo y pidiéndole que se cuidara y sin que Potter supiera como, él y Neville quedaron solos.

XxXxX

La celebración era demasiado osada para su gusto, la realidad era que acepto ir junto a Anna y su grupo junto a otros Slytherin solo por enojar un poco a la castaña que se había demostrado muy comprensible y animadora de los leones, además de que Swan casi lo obligo y por ello no pudo rechazar la oferta, pero ver el rostro de Hermione y aquella mirada rencorosa hacia la chica Betson en verdad le agrado, por eso en cuanto la fiesta se puso un poco pesada con chicas y chicos llevados por alcohol y más, (algo que no comprendía como el director lo permitía) decidió que era momento de regresar a la sala de los menesteres, en donde se sorprendió al encontrar solo a los pelirrojos.

― ¿Que sucedió con Theo? ― fue lo primero que pregunto al ver al castaño sobre aquel viejo sillón

―Cuando te fuiste a tu celebración― respondió Ron mientras la pelirroja guardaba silencio del otro lado ―el muy tonto decidió competir con Ginny, según él para demostrarle que no estaba cediéndole putos en el juego.

― ¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Por qué termino así?― nuevamente pregunto el rubio al ver la cabeza de su compañero vendada

―Hicieron una competencia de velocidad, pero Nott se giró sonriente al ver…Bueno al ver algo según el gracioso y por distraerse se estrelló contra las gradas.

En cuanto Ron termino Nott como si sintiera que hablaban de él, se removió en su posición. Draco se deshizo de gran parte de su uniforme de Quiddicht y fue hasta entonces que noto algo más.

― ¿En dónde están Potter y Hermione? ―

Los dos hermanos se observaron y simplemente la chica respondió "No lo sabemos" solo vieron como la castaña se alejaba algo mal humorada con Harry, discutiendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo, al ver como Draco se alejó con aquel grupo de serpientes, razón por la que Nott perdió el control de su escoban, al ver a Potter temeroso tras su amiga.

― ¿Cómo que no lo sabemos? ¿Por qué demonios no están en la sala? Es tarde, algo les puede suceder―

―Bueno, no son los únicos que se quedan hasta altas horas de la noche fuera de la sala sin importarles cuanto se preocupen sus compañeros.

Respondió la pelirroja regalándole una mala mirada a Malfoy quien muy bien entendía el porqué de sus palabras y que sabía no se quedaría así sin más.

―Vamos, sé que te mueres por decir, lo despreciable que fui al irme con Anna y dejar a Hermione―

―Eres más que eso― respondió la chica caminando hacia él para enfrentarlo― no sé qué pretendes, pero no permitiré que lastimes a Hermione.

―Puedes ahórrate el discurso, ya tu hermano lo dio días antes―

―Pero él no te vio el día que partimos de Hogwarts por las vacaciones de navidad ¿Acaso eres tan tonto para no saber porque te golpee?

―Porque estás loca― respondió arrastrando sus palabras lo que obligo a que Ron se pusiera en pie

― ¿Por qué lo golpeaste Ginny?― pregunto el pelirrojo ― ¿Qué es lo que sucedió en el tren?

―Nada sucedió. Yo iba de camino al vagón y tu hermana loca me golpeo cuando ingrese―

―Te vi con Anna, sé que algo más sucede entre ustedes dos―

―Solo estábamos hablando, se despedía, es todo―

―Claro, por eso decidiste desparecer con ella por unos momentos ¿verdad?―

― ¿De qué estás hablando? Nos despedimos, fue cuando tú pasaste cerca, después de eso ella se marchó con su primo.

―Te vi besarla, Malfoy― Draco y Ron no podían creer lo que escuchaban, sobre todo el blondo, pues Weasley ya dejaba ver el rojo de su ira reflejado en su rostro ―después tú y ella ingresaron a un vagón vacío ¿Quieres más razones de porque te golpee?

―Creo que deberías dejar de meterte en la vida de los demás― respondió el chico ignorando la intensión de Ron de golpearlo, ya que fue detenido por su hermana ― ¿No tienes tus propios problemas con Potter? Además, creo que eres la menos indicada para hablar de traición ¿No lo crees?

―Créeme que si te veo nuevamente cerca de Anna, no dudare en contarle todo a Hermione― amenazo la chica ― no permitiré que la lastimes.

―El único que la ha lastimado es tu hermano― se apresuró a responder

― ¿Estás seguro? ― contesto Ginny antes de que Ron pudiera hablar ―porque creo que ella tiene una llaga más profunda causada por ti, tus insultos, humillaciones y hora al preferir a esa racista. Aunque creo que en el fondo te gusta porque te recuerda a ti.

Draco se miraba realmente tenso debido a la ira que trataba de contener, la mirada de la mini Weasley era totalmente oscura y llena de rencor ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a esa loca? ¿Cómo podía decir tantas estupideces en menos de cinco minutos?, pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera responder, vio algo pegado en un rincón, mas específicamente en el techo de la esquina ¿Qué era aquella criatura? Entonces lo recordó, recordó el libro que consiguió de manos de Rick y los insectos cerca de las mazmorras, era un Rither, pero ya tenía el tamaño de un perro.

―Creo que…― observo a la chica y después a Ron intentando hacerle señas a este último ―lo mejor será descansar ¿no lo crees…Ron?

El pelirrojo lo miro dudoso y más después de escuchar su nombre, pero pudo notar como el blondo le hacía señas con sus ojos y vio aquella horrible criatura en el techo, juntando sus patas delanteras y observándolos fijamente, enseguida retrocedió, pero la mano de Draco en su hombro lo detuvo "se alimenta de tu hermana" le susurro el blondo "Ignóralo, no nos hará daño, aun no tiene su tamaño ideal" Ronald lo miro incrédulo ¿acaso crecería más? Y ¿Cómo ingreso esa cosa a la sala?

―No he hecho nada malo Weasley y es tu problema si no me quieres creer y sigues alucinando. Además no es a ti a quien tengo que darle explicaciones.

Draco se acomodó en los edredones que habían en el suelo y con un "Buenas noches" dejo a los dos hermanos solos, mientras Ron no sabía qué demonios hacer y Ginny se quedaba observando al blondo con rencor.

XxXxXx

―Theo puede ser muy imprudente a veces― comentaba la rubia después de escuchar por boca de Hermione lo sucedido con el castaño y por qué no los pudo acompañar

―Sí, jamás imagine que decidiera hacer una carrera con Ginny― sonrió Granger

―Es la primera vez que sonríes desde que te vi el día de hoy―

Hermione la observo y finalmente llevo su vista al mapa que les dio Neville tratando de disimular los celos que regresaban. Llevaban cerca de diez minutos en el bosque y aun no se sentía nada diferente en su cuerpo, algo que le parecía extraño, pero lo atribuyo a la falta de vientos, ya que por medio de él es que las feromonas se expandían e ingresaban en los cuerpos.

― ¿Por qué decidiste que nos separáramos? ¿Acaso no es más peligroso?―

―Luna, el mayor peligro de este bosque, es estar cerca del género masculino―

La rubia sonrió recordando tantas precauciones que tomo Granger y las tantas veces que Theo le pidió no ir, pero sabía era la única que podía ayudar a los Griffindors. Según el mapa estaban cerca de su objetivo, pero o podían evitar preocuparse por los chicos.

―Espero que no tengan problemas― comento la rubia

―Bueno, Neville tiene suficiente fuerza, de seguro podrá controlar a Harry―

―Solo espero que recuerde darle la poción seguido―

―No te preocupes, lo recordara―

Las chicas seguían cambiando y la densidad de la niebla cada vez era peor, sin contar que el bosque se hacía más escabroso aun sin vegetación alguna. Troncos secos, lodo y rocas era lo que les dificultaba el paso.

Debieron detenerse, para que Hermione bebiera un poco de la poción que días antes había preparado para ella y para Harry, aunque no era mucho el viento, su estado físico se comenzaba a ver afectado y la gran cantidad de calor que recorría su cuerpo se delataba al escapar unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

―Vaya, tanta niebla y yo sudando― se burlaba la chica, pero la realidad era que eso solo significaba que les quedaba poco tiempo antes de empezar a experimentar signos más fuertes.

―Debemos darnos prisa, creo que también me esta afectado un poco―

Hermione simplemente sonrío, Luna no se miraba para nada afectada, por el contrario parecía totalmente normal, en cambio ella sentía que su cuerpo estallaría: su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba cada vez más, su poca piel expuesta estaba totalmente sensible, por ello se alejaba lo más que podía de la rubia, hasta obtener casi un metro de distancia.

La poción al parecer ya no tenía el mismo efecto que al principio, pues los síntomas del bosque se hacía más y más presentes, hasta el grado de pensar en encontrar más rápido a los chicos que a las plantas.

― ¿Estas bien?― Luna se acercó un poco al ver a su amiga detener y sostenerse de un árbol, pero la castaña le hizo señas con su mano de no acercarse, mientras trataba de volver su respiración a la normalidad.

―No te acerques― su cuerpo experimentaba bastantes cambios, cambios de los cuales se avergonzaba de sentir sin ser causados por Draco días antes.

―Vamos Hermione, debes tratar de controlarte, falta poco para encontrar las plantas y regresar a Hogwarts.

― ¿Por qué no espere unos días más?― se regañaba la castaña ignorando las palabras e incluso la presencia de su amiga ―Maldito Malfoy

Luna se acercó a Hermione le dio a beber otra poción, está un poco más fuerte, pero también preparada para combatir los síntomas de excitación "Esto nos dará unos minutos más" dijo la rubia cubriendo las manos de Hermione con unos guantes, mientras la Griffindor respiraba con más normalidad.

Con la ayuda de su amiga, Granger nuevamente se puso en pie y pudieron retomar el camino, pero la luz que desprendían sus broches les indicaba que los chicos habían encontrado su objetivo y debían reunirse pronto con ellos.

XxXxXx

Harry Al igual que Hermione también sentía su cuerpo al límite. A diferencia de la castaña, era más difícil para él controlarse, pero Neville hacia todo lo posible por ayudarlo, dándole la poción que Hermione preparo y golpeándolo cuando lo creía necesario y finalmente quitándole la varita, pues no sabía que reacción tomaría Potter si perdía el control total.

― ¿Porque a ti no te afecta?― pregunto Harry al ver como Longbotton seguía caminando sin tanta dificultad como él

―Si me afecta, pero el bosque es menos rudo con una persona que aun sea…Ya sabes, que aún se conserve―

Harry solo podía verlo de manera incrédula, no entendía muy bien lo que el chico decía, además de que su cuerpo cada vez estaba más al límite.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― Longbotton suspiro y dijo

―Aun no he tenido relaciones, por eso a ti te afecta más que a mí―

La incomodidad se sintió, pero aun así Potter no podía apartar de su mente deseos impuros que llegaban con el azotar del viento. Cada vez se sentía peor, su cuerpo sudaba demasiado y más bajo aquella pesada túnica, así que sin más decidió quitársela, aún bajo los gritos de Neville.

―Harry, debes ponértela nuevamente― pero ya era muy tarde, el poco viento fue suficiente para que Harry Potter perdiera control alguno de su cuerpo y por ello cuando Longbotton se acercó a él, vio bajo aquellas gafas unos ojos totalmente oscuros y llenos de deseo.

Harry ya no era el mismo y aunque Neville trato de evitarlo, no pudo detenerlo cuando Potter emprendió huida dejándolo totalmente solo.

Sin saber que más hacer, Longbotton decidió llamar a las chicas, debían reunirse, pues de seguro Harry iría en busca de ellas para satisfacer sus deseos, lo cual le hacía dudar del porque Potter los acompaño.

Neville siguió caminando, con su varita en alto por si algo se presentaba, pero aparte de extraños deseos que poco lo dominaban, nada sucedía. Siguió el mapa y sabia estaba cerca de las plantas y esperaba las chicas estuvieran cerca de él.

―Neville― escucho que lo llamaron

―Hermione― se sorprendió el chico ― ¿En dónde está Luna?―

―No lo sé, las dos estábamos en busca de ustedes, pero de pronto…Desapareció― finalizo la chica restándole importancia.

―Hermione, Harry escapo. El bosque lo está controlando y si no lo encontramos rápido, puede suceder algo malo.

―Si― decía la chica, pero no parecía muy preocupada ―pero lo mejor será no separarnos.

Neville llevo su mano al broche y de nuevo había luz en el de Hermione y de seguro también en el de los otros dos chicos. Pudo confirmar que si era Granger la chica frente a él, pero su comportamiento era totalmente diferente.

―Ven― pedía la castaña estirando su mano, para que Neville la tomara ―caminaremos juntos

La oferta era realmente tentadora y más cuando el también sentía deseos, pero debía mantener la cordura ya que para eso es que la castaña decidió que los acompañara, además pudo notar algo pasear en medio de las ramas altas de los árboles, lo que le indico que el guardián del bosque los estaba acechando.

―Vamos, acaso me tienes miedo―

El chico trato de no mostrarse demasiado asustado, y decidió acercarse a la chica, pues de lo contrario esta seria llevada por el guardián que ya acechaba entre las ramas más altas.

―Por supuesto que no―aseguro el chico, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione

Una gran cola de serpiente bajaba de una rama tras de Hermione, mientras la otra mitad estaba enroscada. Longbotton se atrevió a elevar su mirada y entonces vio medio cuerpo humano totalmente gris y con una larga cabellera sonriendo de manera siniestra.

XxXxXx

Ron podía sentir como Malfoy golpeaba su pierna, de seguro para que se pusiera en pie, pero recordar aquella cosa que estaba en la esquina de la sala lo aterraba. No quería dejar la conformidad y protección que le brindaban los edredones, pero la insistencia de Draco lo obligo.

― ¿Qué demonios quieres?― le pregunto en medio de susurros ya que no quería que Ginny o aquel insecto gigantesco despertaran

―Ven, debemos salir― le respondió de igual manera

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No pienso salir a estas horas, además de que esa cosa sigue pegada al techo― finalizo observando aquel bicho, que parecía una estatua

―Potter y Granger aún no regresan, debemos ir a buscarlos―

― ¿Y porque me lo dices a mí?―

―Porque se supone eres su mejor amigo ¿no?―

―Sí, pero a ellos les agrada vivir en busca de problemas―

―No seas cobarde y vamos a buscarlos―

Ron se puso en pie tratando de no hacer ruido, pues Ginny Y Nott aún seguían dormidos. Draco por su parte se puso su túnica y camino junto al pelirrojo hasta estar fuera de la sala.

―No podemos dejarlos con ese insecto―

―No te preocupes, no les sucederá nada, aún es muy pequeño para llevarse a alguien con el―

― ¿Cómo que aún es muy pequeño? Y ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos?―

―Por esto― respondió el blondo enseñándole el libro que obtuvo de Rick ―Mira― continuo señalando una parte en especial en donde hablaban de los Riter´s ― según este libro, ellos se alimenta de emociones negativas y al parecer tu hermana le ha dado bastantes―

Draco no espero que Ron comprendiera enseguida, así que inicio con sus pasos para que el pelirrojo lo siguiera y así poder explicarle.

―Esos insectos obedecen a quien les proporciones alimento, y ese es Jonathan, ya que fue el quien trajo los huevecillos a Hogwarts.

―Pero ¿Por qué de Ginny?―

―Mira Weasley, Lavsge quiere algo de tu hermana, al parecer es su mayor interés junto con Anna, pero no sé qué es.

―Por eso ha intentado alejarla de nosotros y a tratado de manipularla―

―Más bien diría que ya la ha manipulado, si ella tiene ese insecto pegado, es porque debió acercarse a él.

―Que tratas decir― pregunto Weasley deteniendo sus paso, que pronto los llevaron cerca de la oficina de Tanechima

―Que debes estar más al pendiente de tu hermana―

Draco ingreso a la oficina sin preocupación alguna, mientras Ron se miraba sorprendido y asustado, pues aunque la profesora no se encontraba allí, de seguro no tardaría en volver.

― ¿Que se supone que buscas?― pregunto el pelirrojo al ver a Malfoy removiendo frascos

―Tanechima sabe de esos insectos, de seguro ella tiene alguna poción para que no se le acerquen o para combatirlos, solo debo encontrarla y saber que ingredientes tiene.

― ¿Y cómo harás eso?―

―Deberías estudiar un poco más, Hermione no estará siempre para responder tus dudas―

―Creí que iríamos a buscarla y también a Harry― ignoro lo dicho por Draco y decidió seguir por otro lado

―Iremos, pero primero necesitaremos la poción, no podemos permitir que tu hermana siga en manos de Jonathan―

― ¿Te estas preocupando por ella?―

―No, pero sé que de lo contrario será un problema a futuro―

Ron se limitó a vigilar mientras Draco seguía buscado la poción, y pronto estuvo en manos del blondo. De nuevo emprendieron camino esta vez en busca de los otros dos leones, pues aún les preocupaba no saber nada de ellos.

―Falta poco para que los Riter's tomen su tamaño real, así que pronto estarán tras los herederos y los llevaran con ellos, sin contar que algunas chicas también pueden ser llevadas.

―Entre ellas Anna―

―Sí, seguramente ese será el método de Jonathan para llevarla, aunque su primo y sus guardianes, no lo harán tan fácil.

―Luna me dijo que Jonathan quería a Ginny y eso lo pude confirmar una tarde, también me advirtió de los Rither´s, pero por alguna razón no los podía ver, aunque ella aseguraba que estaban allí― recordó Ron ―de seguro ella era la única que los podía ver.

―No, Hermione también los miraba, en más de una ocasión los vio en el cabello de tu hermana y también cuando fuimos al bosque de Antamo― rebobino Draco ― aunque esa vez― se detuvo pensativo ―ella dijo que los insectos escaparon del bosque, solamente los pudo ver ella y otras chicas, eran… hijas de Muggles.

― ¿Por qué las hijas de Muggles si los podían ver?―

―No lo sé, eso no lo dice en el libro, tal vez sea una reacción de indiferencia por parte de quien los controla―

―Te refieres a que a Jonathan le son indiferentes las hijas de Muggles―

―Sí, de seguro no son su mayor interés―

Los chicos seguían caminando y exponiéndose a tan altas horas en la noche, ya ni siquiera Filch recorría los pasillos e busca de alumnos desobedientes, de seguro por al igual que todos para él Hogwarts era más que temor.

― ¿Porque vamos a la oficina de la directora?―

―Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Potter, Ahora hay alguien más al mando y esa persona es quien nos puede dar respuestas.

―Tal vez, pero no creo que colabore mucho―

―Déjame adivinar, tu siempre eras el pesimista ¿Por qué tienes que preguntar tanto? Me empiezas a molestar

―Ya decía yo que nos estábamos llevando demasiado bien, de seguro me llevas a alguna trampa―

―Eres un idiota, lo único que quiero es encontrar pronto a…― al final del pasillo pudo ver a una mujer atravesarlo muy apresurada, una mujer que muy bien reconoció ― ¿Madre?

― ¿A tu madre? Creí que buscabas a Hermione y a Harry ―

Pero Draco no le prestó atención y enseguida corrió tras la mujer, los pasos nada cautelosos de Ron los podía delatar, por lo que el blondo movió sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio mientras la seguían hasta la antigua oficina de Swan.

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de Draco al verla ingresar allí, en el fondo esperaba que aquella mujer fuera Xtibay y no su madre, pues temía lo que pudiera encontrar. Malfoy tomo el pomo de la puerta inseguro de girarlo, mientras Ron estaba de pie tras de él sin saber muy bien lo que sucedía.

Lentamente giro el pomo y de un solo golpe, abrió la puerta y lo que vio hizo que su alma cayera hasta los pies y deseara con todo su ser lanzarle un avada kadabra a aquel profesor.

―Draco― se sorprendió Narcissa

―Madre― respondió con un hilo de Voz ― ¿Por eso le tienes tanta confianza? ¡¿Por qué es tu maldito amante?!

Nanaly


	35. Chapter 35

**No me odien, sé que a algunas les desagradara leer este capi, pero es como debe ser, yo solo les trasmito, porque para mí esta historia tiene vida propia. DX**

**Los placeres de la Lujuria**

"Tu compañía serán ángeles y demonios" vio su gran cabellera rubia pasar entre los arboles "Encontraras tu placer en su sufrimiento" aún bajo aquella capa gruesa, sabia se escondía un gran tesoro el cual él quería probar.

"Podrás probar la satisfacción al sentir la gloria por aquel placer prohibido" solamente escuchaba aquella voz que le prometía y lo tentaba, que le ofrecía el bien en medio del mal.

Como un depredador siguió a su presa esperando el momento indicado, mientras vagaba sola bajo aquel tentador ambiente, era el momento ideal. Aun con aquella voz proveniente de algún lugar, Harry decidió obedecer y buscar placer en las puertas equivocadas.

―Hola Harry― dijo la chica inocente, mientras el aludido la observaba fijamente con ojos llenos de deseo.

Luna podía ver lo que Potter no. Una gran mujer con medio cuerpo de serpiente se deslizaba tras de él, de color gris como su compañero. Supo que aquel monstruo era quien susurraba, pero solo Harry podía entenderla.

―Hola Luna― saludo con voz gutural, mientras sonreía al verla indefensa

La rubia trato de retroceder, pero aquella bestia se arrastró hasta encerrarla dejándola en un círculo hecho con su largo cuerpo en el cual solo se encontraban ella y Harry. Bajo aquella capa, trato de esconder su cuerpo de la lasciva que mostraban los ojos de Potter, mientras el daba paso tras paso hasta estar a centímetros de Luna.

―No deberías tenerme miedo― decía el chico ―no te lastimare.

―No eres tu quien habla, Harry― respondió la chica tratando de tomar su varita, pero la gran cola de aquel demonio azoto su mano dejando su única salvación a distancia

Harry acaricio las mejillas de Luna, mientras recorría su cuerpo con su mirada, lentamente empezó a deshacerse de la capa de la chica mientras esta dejaba ver su miedo con el temblor de su cuerpo.

―No lo hagas Harry, trata de luchar con ella―

―ya lo hice, pero…― de pronto la ropa de la chica empezó a caer al suelo mientras Potter beso sus labios ―es mucho más fuerte― le susurró al oído

Los ojos de aquel ser rastrero se iluminaron de manera siniestra y ansiosa por presenciar aquel acto que pronto Harry cometería.

― ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?― pregunto la chica con un hilo de voz. Sabía que aquella pregunta no era para su compañero sino para aquel el único espectador, que con su lengua viperina saboreaba la lujuria que rodeaba el cuerpo de Harry

"Procede sin remordimiento al placer que tu cuerpo exige" sin defensa alguna sintió aquellas manos de su amigo recorrer su cuerpo "sabes que encontraras virtud en este que será tu nuevo vicio" sus ojos dejaron escapar lagrimas que fueron limpiadas por Potter, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas "Si estas en mi contra, estas en contra del hombre" aquella voz Harry la escuchaba fuertemente en su cabeza y aun sabiendo el sufrimiento de Luna, no se detuvo "resígnate, porque este es mi reino y soy yo quien tiene poder aquí" Aquella noche se tiño de rojo, pero uno impuro demoniaco y doloroso, uno del cual Potter después se arrepentiría.

XxXxXx

Ronald Weasley jamás imagino detener a Malfoy de una pelea, pero no podía permitir que el blondo siguiera propinándole golpes a su profesor. No supo muy bien que sucedió, solo supo que debía reaccionar al ver a Draco golpeando con enojo.

― ¡Draco!― se escuchaba a Narcissa, pero el blondo no se quería detener. Ni siquiera cuando Ron lo sujeto

― ¡Mi padre está en Azkaban, pagando una condena para librarnos!― le grito a su madre ― ¡¿Y tú le pagas revolcándote con este malnacido?!

― ¡No le hables así a tu madre!―

― ¡Usted cállese!― le amenazo ― ¡no es más que un maldito rastrero que espera el momento para tomar lo que pertenece a otros!

Narcissa simplemente se quedó callada con sus manos en sus labios, sabia su hijo no creería nada de lo que tuviera que decirle, además de que era un golpe que tarde o temprano Draco debía recibir.

―Weasley― Ron la observo asombrado aun reteniendo a Draco ―llévate a mi hijo

―Que― se escuchó a Draco sin poder creer lo que su madre decía ― ¿Quieres que me vaya para poder seguir con este imbécil?

―Lo lamento hijo, pero Castor es mi presente y tu padre ya es mi pasado―

Draco se libró de Ron y lo único que hizo fue caminar hasta encarar a su madre. Aquellos ojos grises solo demostraban desprecio hacia su progenitora. Si bien solo vio a su madre besarse con Swan, sabía algo más allá de eso sucedía entre ellos dos.

Narcissa no era indiferente a su mirada, los dos iguales de orgullosos con sus frentes en alto, lo cual enojo más al joven Malfoy. Recordar a su padre le enojaba a sobre manera, aquel hombre al cual tanto admiro a pesar de sus malas decisiones, era ahora su nuevo presenta, pues su madre quedaría en el olvido.

Decidido salió de aquella aula en busca de la soledad, quería poder gritar y sacar su frustración y solo había un lugar el cual le permitía sentirse un poco libre.

Por su parte Weasley fue tras el blondo sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, escuchaba los pasos rápidos de Malfoy y por ello trataba de alcanzarlo. Caminaron durante bastante tiempo, pareciera que Draco olvido la presencia del pelirrojo tras de él y finalmente llegaron hasta la torre de astronomía.

Aquel era su refugio, era allí donde siempre dejaba descarga sus emociones, en donde podía sentirse libre de gritarle a la nada la causa de su frustración.

―Malfoy― llamo Ron algo inseguro de caminar la corta distancia que lo separaba del rubio

― ¿Qué quieres?― se escuchó tajante

―Creo que deberíamos regresar a la sala―

―Ve tú, yo solo quiero estar solo―

―Malfoy…

― ¡Largo!―

―Eres un imbécil― finalizo girando sobre sus pies

En verdad medito el regresar a la sala, buscar a sus amigos o seguir con Draco aunque este quisiera estar solo. Giro un poco su cabeza y pudo ver a su acompañante sujetar con fuerza la baranda que lo separaba de una gran caída, sabia el chico debía estar teniendo demasiados sentimientos encontrados, pero el mayor debía ser la decepción.

De los Malfoy cualquier cosa se podía esperar, pero jamás imagino a la señora aristocracia en una situación así. Incluso se preguntaba que hacia Narcissa en el colegio, pero sabía del Slytherin no tendría respuesta alguna.

Ron decidió que lo mejor era hacer caso a lo dicho por el rubio y fue en busca de la salida, pero Draco lo detuvo.

―Potter y Granger han regresado―

―Que ¿Cómo que han regresado?―

―Si, al parecer habían decidido volar lejos de Hogwarts― Ron fue hasta el lugar en que se encontraba Draco y pudo ver a sus amigos bajar de la escoba, cerca del lago negro. Sin palabras los dos chicos fueron en busca de los recién llegados en busca de una explicación.

XxXxXx

Sentía las manos de Hermione acariciando su espalda, podía escucharla susurrar a su oído, pero sabía aquella voz que provenía de su amiga, no era propia de ella, pues aquel ser rastrero movía sus labios a la par que Granger hablaba.

No podía permitirse caer en la tentación, pues ya había sido advertido por Hermione, sabía que en algún momento ella no sería la misma y él debía actuar. Tratando de ser sigiloso, tomo a Hermione de la mano y logro que la chica quedara frente a él.

―Me agrada que me trates así― expreso la chica sonriente al sentir la fuerza de Neville en ella

―Y a mí me agrada más tenerte de frente―

― ¿Algo en especial?― pregunto acercándose al chico

―Si― respondió lentamente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su amiga, hasta sentir su aliento en el rostro ―Hermione― susurro, pero ella le interrumpió con un dedo en sus labios

―Sé que también lo quieres―

Tomo la cintura de la castaña y ella parecía deleitarse al sentir sus manos acariciando sus caderas, parecía que Longbotton en verdad había caído ante la tentación de Granger, por lo que aquel monstruo se acercó en espera de poder presenciar mejor y saborear la lujuria, pero para su sorpresa Neville tomo el bolso que estaba atado a la cintura de Granger y de él pudo sacar una espada con la cual no dudo en atacar a su contrincante.

Hermione cayó al suelo gracias a que Neville la empujo tratando de protegerla. El chico decidido enfrento al demonio de la lujuria que los rodeaba mientras él simplemente sonreía al ver la torpe valentía de su rival.

― ¡Aléjate de ella!― grito el Griffindor en cuanto vio cómo se el guardián se arrastró hasta Hermione

No entendía que demonios era lo que aquel ser con medio cuerpo de serpiente le susurraba a Granger, pero se sorprendió al ver como la castaña se puso en pie con una mirada perdida y elevo su varita dispuesta a luchar contra Longbotton.

―Protego― alcanzo a decir Neville al ver los hechizos lanzados por su compañera ―Hermione, reacciona, esta no eres tú.

―Tuviste la oportunidad de olvidar el mundo por un momento― escucho el Griffindor que le respondía su amiga ―Me rechazaste, Neville y eso es algo que una chica jamás olvida.

―Tú no eres como las demás chicas― tuvo que agacharse, pues Granger no dudo en atacar de nuevo ―Hermione, tu siempre eres la voz de la razón, para ti es más importante el conocimiento que los chicos.

―Y si es así ¿Por qué esta bajo mi control?― se burló la castaña ―seguramente algún chico logro hacerla caer en las mieles del placer, por eso me es tan fácil controlarla― mientras Granger sonreía, Neville tuvo que reaccionar pues tras él estaba aquel monstruo, esta vez su varita paso a un segundo plano y nuevamente se enfrentó a su rival con la espada ―no sabes todos los deseos que su cuerpo esconde.

Esquivar los ataques de Hermione y el guardián del bosque no era fácil, más aun cuando también debía impedir que el guardián se acercara demasiado a Granger o lo más seguro era que la llevaría consigo hasta lo más profundo del bosque.

Sin tener algún plan decidió seguir combatiendo, Granger no dejaba de lanzar hechizos mientras la cola de aquel monstruo trataba de que cayera al suelo. Harry y Luna no daban señal alguna y aunque estaba preocupado por la rubia, nada podía hacer en aquellos momentos.

De pronto algo alegro su visión, unos metros más allá pudo ver una pequeña vegetación de plantas, plantas que reconoció como su objetivo, soñadoras. Neville supo enseguida que su única opción era hacer que Hermione ingresara en aquel pequeño jardín, la pregunta era como, pues el guardián no lo haría nada fácil.

Tomo su varita nuevamente y logro enviar un desmaius a su amiga dejándola fuera de la pelea, ahora su atención se centraba en el guardián quien no dudo en dejar ver su enojo y hacer que su gran cola se azotara contra el lodoso suelo.

―Tu y yo― reto Neville ―seremos uno contra uno.

Nuevamente tomo la espada y dejo su varita de lado pues sabia sus hechizos no serían muy eficientes contra aquel demonio. Hermione días antes le había advertido, y por ello logro conseguirle aquella espada siendo esa su única arma, una batalla de cuerpo contra cuerpo. Solo sería tres movimientos, si lograba hacerlo acertadamente en unos minutos estaría ayudando a Hermione a llegar hasta las soñadoras, de lo contrario, estaría rindiendo cuentas en el más allá.

"Atacas, esquiva y ensarta" susurraba Longbotton para sí mismo. Neville camino lentamente en dirección a las plantas, dejando ver a su rival que aquel era su objetivo. El guardia del bosque y protector de las soñadoras cumplió con su deber y ataco a quien quería profanar aquel jardín logrando así el objetivo del chico.

"Ataca" nuevamente susurro y su cuerpo corría hacia su rival, debía ser preciso, pues no odia permitir un ataque sorpresa gracias a la gran cola de serpiente del guardia. Las grandes manos del monstruo intentaron tomar a Longbotton, pero este pudo esquivarlas y burla la otra parte del cuerpo que parecía tener vida propia al moverse sin cesar "Esquiva" se Victorio el chico después de haberlo logrado y con esto dijo su último paso "Ensarta" la hoja filosa de la espada se elevó en el aire y sin que el guardián lo esperara su cuerpo fue atravesado por la espada hasta tocar con la punta el suelo.

―No te muevas― se burló Neville al ver los fallidos intentos de su contrincante por zafarse, pero era algo inútil ya que la espada tenía un encantamiento especial echo por Swan para luchar con los guardianes y dejarlos inmóviles.

―Eres muy inteligente― fue lo primero que le susurro a Hermione mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la ayudaba a llegar hasta el jardín, en donde la depósito y espero a que recuperara la conciencia.

Hermione por su parte despertó lentamente, aun sentía sensaciones extrañas y algo vergonzosas en su cuerpo, pero su conciencia ya no le pertenecía al guardián. Se sorprendió al ver a Neville frente a ella sonriendo y con sangre cayendo en partes de su rostro, pero no le fue difícil saber que había tenido una batalla momentos antes en la cual por fortuna su compañero fue el vencedor.

―Fui muy débil― se regañó la chica

―No, yo también estuve a punto de caer, pero tú ya lo habías preparado todo, eres sorprendente Hermione.

―No, si no hubiera sido por ti, estaría en lo profundo del bosque― trago un poco de saliva y completo ― de seguro muerta.

―Sabias que no lo resistirías, por eso preparaste la espada, aunque supongo que eso era más por Harry que por ti, pero aun así trataste de ser precavida y por eso estamos vivos.

Hermione quiso contrariar, pero entonces nuevamente observó a su alrededor y pregunto ― ¿En dónde están Harry y Luna?―

―No lo sé, he intentado llamarles por los broches, pero no dan señal alguna―

― ¿Crees que les haya pasado algo?―

―Espero que no, pero…Harry no era el mismo y eso me preocupa― Miro fijamente a su amiga y decidió apurar la recolecta ― Hermione, toma las plantas suficientes y busquémoslos.

La castaña no dudo en obedecer a su compañero y guardo en su bolso las plantas suficientes para completar la poción. Después de eso los dos chicos fueron en busca de sus compañeros.

― ¡Luna!― gritaba Longbotton ― ¡Harry!― pero no obtenía respuesta alguna, por el contrario solo escuchaba a Hermione quejándose por su cuerpo, pues nuevamente se sentía mal.

―Neville, no creo soportar mucho― era demasiado lo que había sentido en tampoco tiempo, por ello solo quería regresar pronto a Hogwarts y con su poca voluntad deseaba llegar de nuevo al baño de perfectos, sin inconveniente alguno o bueno, rubio alguno.

Neville se sentó en una gran roca, su cuerpo también estaba al límite, pero lo que más necesitaba era un buen descanso, algo que no sería posible hasta encontrar a Luna y Harry.

―Hermione― le llamo algo confundido ― ¿Por qué Harry nos acompañó? No me mal intérpretes, pero…En este bosque es más una carga que una ayuda.

Hermione se acomodó junto a su compañero y nuevamente se encontró bajo la gruesa túnica y los guantes que Luna le había entregado.

―Swan, él sugirió que Harry nos acompañará, también lo dude, pero finalmente creí que nos seria de ayuda de algún modo.

Los chicos escucharon unos pasos tras ellos, unos pasos que los alerto, pero que al girar los relajo, pues se trataba de sus dos amigos.

―Harry, Luna― dijo Hermione emocionada en cuanto los vio ―estábamos preocupados.

Neville se miraba algo receloso con respecto a Potter, pues el estado en el que el chico había huido era muy diferente del que presentaba. Por su parte Luna simplemente mantenía su mirada en el suelo, parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

―Luna― hablo Neville con sutileza ―estas…

―Sí, estoy bien― respondió enseguida aun sin aparatar su mirada del suelo ―me extravié, pero poco después encontré a Harry, él me…― Potter la observo pasando saliva y demasiado nervioso para el gusto de Longbotton, Luna también observo a Potter y sus ojos dejaron ver un brillo muy distinto en ella, pero sus últimas palabras no ayudaron a las dudas de Neville ―él me ayudo.

Harry agacho su mirada y la rubia también, Hermione hizo que sus broches se iluminaran y confirmo que eran sus dos amigos, así que sin esperar un minuto más, los cuatro chicos regresaron a la parte trasera de Honeydukes, en donde se separaron en silencio y totalmente distintos de cómo se habían marchado.

XxXxXx

Ron y Draco corrieron hasta el lago negro en donde vieron a los otros dos Griffindors totalmente separados, para los dos chicos era algo realmente extraño, pues Harry se mostraba totalmente ajeno a la conversación que al parecer estaba teniendo con Hermione.

― ¡Chicos!― les llamo Ron, dejando ver una gran sorpresa por sus amigos ― ¿En dónde estaban?

Harry y Hermione los observaron y para Draco no paso de ser percibido el brillo de sus ojos, pues en Potter era demasiado apagado y en Granger…simplemente era diferente. Pero antes de que Malfoy pudiera preguntar, Hermione respondió.

―Fuimos por algunas cosas a Hogsmeade―

― ¿Qué cosas?― curioseo el pelirrojo

―Provisiones Ron, solo provisiones― respondió la chica malhumorada iniciando sus pasos de regreso al castillo.

Los tres chicos siguieron a la castaña quien sin pensarlo camino hacia la torre de Griffindor, después de decir su contraseña ingreso, Harry fue tras su amiga y Ron simplemente miro a Draco sin saber qué hacer, pues aun recordaba los últimos acontecimientos.

―Ve con ellos― sugirió el rubio ―yo regresare a la sala de los menesteres para ver cómo están Theo y tu hermana.

―Cuídate― fue lo único que respondió el Weasley y sin dudarlo fue en busca de sus amigos, mientras Draco regresaba con los otros dos chicos.

Durante la madrugada, los tres chicos regresaron a la sala de los menesteres, en donde Draco aun los esperaba despierto. Tanto Harry como Hermione estaban al tanto de aquel horrible bicho que estaba en una esquina, por ello simplemente hizo una mueca al verlo. Ginny dormía plácidamente como si estuviera bastante agotada y Theo aún no despertaba, al parecer no lo haría hasta el día siguiente.

Para Malfoy, algo sucedía entre Hermione y Potter, algo que los chicos se negaban a compartir, pues desde que regresaron cada uno tenía una actitud muy extraña que no pasara de ser percibida, incluso para Ron.

―Creo que es hora de descansar― sugirió Hermione, pero al parecer ninguno podría hacerlo.

Harry seguía apartado y no se atrevía a observar a nadie más, Ron no dejaba de ver aquel horrible bicho en la pared y Draco simplemente se levantó y tendió su mano a Hermione para que la tomara, la chica algo sorprendida acepto y en silencio aún bajo la mirada de Ron, se marcharon de la sala en busca del aula de pociones.

― ¿Qué sucede?― pregunto la chica en cuanto llegaron al aula

―Es lo que quiero saber… ¿En dónde estaban?―

―Ya se los dije, fuimos por provisiones―

Draco la miro fijamente, aun no lo convencía, pero al parecer por más que insistiera ella no revelaría nada. Los dos ingresaron al aula y Malfoy le mostro el frasco con lo que estaba seguro era el antídoto que espantaría a los Riter´s.

― ¿De dónde lo sacaste?―

―De la oficina de Tanechima, debemos investigar que ingredientes tiene―

―No creo que podamos…

―Sí, si podemos, eso solo implicara pasar lo que resta de la madrugada juntos investigando, pero si obtenemos algún resultado, podremos alejar esas cosas de mini Weasley y algunas otras chicas.

Lo primero que había hecho al ingresar a su torre, era darse un gran baño, uno que le ayudo demasiado pero que sintió como si lo hubiese tomo hacía ya bastante tiempo, pues el tener a Draco realmente cerca le hacía regresar algunas de las sensaciones.

―Yo…― el chico la miro fijamente y entonces ella cedió ―sí, tienes razón. Hagámoslo…

El chico no puedo evitar sonreír, mientras en ella se asomaban colores "Encontremos los ingredientes" susurró Granger. No descansaron hasta poder dar con el ingrediente principal…

―Esto no es una poción― expreso Draco ―esto es simplemente.

―Savia― completo Hermione ―es solo savia de Antamo.

―vaya fiasco― se enojó Draco ―porque tendría savia de Antamo para espantar a los Riter's

―En el bosque, ellos huyeron de los árboles de Antamo― recordó la castaña ― de seguro fue por la savia.

―Pero ¿Por qué le temen a la savia de Antamo?―

―Porque es como la abuela de Jonathan se defendía de ellos― para su sorpresa quien les respondió fue Rick recostado en el marco de la puerta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― pregunto Draco apuntando con su varita

―Bueno, los vi en el mapa que tiene Jonathan y decidí venir a traerles información―

Draco no tenía manera de saber si en verdad se trataba del Slytherin o de alguien más, por eso simplemente seguía apuntando con su varita. Hermione por su parte se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar sobre el mapa y Jonathan en la misma oración.

― ¿De qué mapa hablas?― enseguida cuestiono la chica

―Del mapa que muy amablemente alguien de su grupo le entrego a Jonathan― respondió el chico ingresando cautelosamente al aula ―en ese pedazo de papel se puede ver cada rincón de Hogwarts y es como Jonathan los mantiene vigilados, bueno cuando no desaparecen de él.

Draco no entendía muy bien de que rayos hablaba Rick, mientras Hermione no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que el mapa merodeador fue a para a manos de Jonathan. ¿Alguien del grupo se lo había entregado? No lo podía creer, pues ni Theo ni Draco tenían idea alguna del mapa o su refugio, por lo que solo le dejaba la conclusión de alguien de sus propios compañeros.

― ¿Entonces Lavsge sabe que estamos aquí?―

― ¿En verdad me crees tan idiota Malfoy? No me arriesgaría a venir y que él se entere de que lo estoy traicionando― le respondió sacando algo de su bolsillo, el mapa ― Jonathan está preparando todo para su padre, en este momento no está en Hogwarts, él y Blaise salieron del castillo y se supone yo estoy vigilando tus movimientos y los de tus compañeros.

― ¡Entrégame el mapa!― grito Hermione apuntando con su varita al chico, quien simplemente sonrió moviendo el trozo de papel

―No puedo― dijo sin problema alguno ― si Jonathan regresa y no lo encuentra, entonces seré yo quien tenga problemas.

Draco se acercó al Slytherin y pudo tomar el mapa entre sus manos, pero el solo vio un trozo de papel en blanco, Rick al ver su cara de confusión se acercó y poniendo su varita sobre el papel dijo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y poco después Malfoy pudo ver Hogwarts, los estudiantes, maestro y demás.

― ¿De dónde sacaron esto?―

―Del gran Harry Potter― le respondió Rick con algo de gracia en sus palabras ― según se, está en su poder desde hace bastante tiempo.

Draco miro a Hermione y esta simplemente esquivo su mirada, después volvió su vista al mapa y vio a la persona que tanto estaba buscando, pues el nombre de Narcissa Malfoy aparecía junto al de Castor Swan. Rick pudo ver en que se centraban los ojos de Draco y lo saco de sus dudas.

―Siempre están juntos, Draco― el rubio lo miro tensando su mandíbula y estrujando más fuerte su varita ―mira ―le señalo y pudo ver el nombre de Xtibay recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts junto a un nombre en particular, Nigel Wolpert.

―No puedo creer que mi madre este con ese imbécil―

―Draco…― Hermione también se acercó y pudo ver lo mismo que él rubio y a Nigel caminar junto a Xtibay.

―Esa cosa― dijo Rick señalando el nombre de Xtibay ― cambia siempre su apariencia, incluso llegue a creer que en verdad se trataba de ti cuando te mire junto a Jonathan hace unos días― se dirigió a Hermione ― pero, cuando me entere de que había un ser que cambia su figura a voluntad supe que se trataba de él y no de ti.

― ¿A qué has venido? Porque no creo que quieras entregarnos este mapa o me equivoco―

―No Malfoy, no te equivocas. Vine con ustedes porque deben saber sobre el acuerdo que tenían Jonathan y Xtibay.

― ¿Acuerdo? ¿Acaso Xtibay no trabaja para Jonathan?― pregunto Hermione

―No. Hasta hace unos días, supe que Xtibay es enviado por Marcus Sade, él y Jonathan tenían un acuerdo y por eso Xtibay está en Hogwarts, de lo contrario hubiera seguido causándoles problemas afuera.

― ¿Causándonos problemas fuera del castillo? ¿Quieres decir que ha estado con nosotros fuera de Hogwarts?―

―Sí, Granger. Porque crees que tú y Weasley se separaron― Rick nuevamente señalo el mapa y esta vez vieron el nombre de Natsuki en el mapa ― ella sugirió la estrategia, divide y conquista. Sabían que estarían en la fiesta de Johnson y desde ese entonces ustedes han sido parte de su plan.

― ¿Tanechima? Pero…porque ella, creí que estaba con Swan― expreso Hermione.

― ¿Sabías de su relación con Swan? ― se escuchó a Draco acusador

―Si, y al parecer tú también― respondió la chica

―Hace poco supe que mi madre estaba en Hogwarts, me pidió que confiera en Swan. Dijo que él nos ayudaría, pero al parecer el solo la quería a ella.

―Natsuki solo obedece a Swan porque él sabe su secreto, bueno ahora más de una persona lo sabe― finalizo el rubio observando a Draco

― ¿De qué secreto hablas? ―

―Vamos Draco, deberías decirle todo a tu novia, ¿Acaso ella no sabe de tu encuentro con la profesora, al cual llevaste a Anna?

―Como es que…―

― ¿De qué está hablando, Draco?―

Aprovechando la distracción de Draco, Rick nuevamente tomo el mapa y decidió interrumpir la entrega de cuentas de Malfoy a Granger, pues Jonathan regresaría en cualquier momento y él no podía estar con ellos.

―Tanechima le conto todo a Jonathan y ahora los dos están en espera de que tú les entregues a la chica Betson― Hermione simplemente lo miro incrédula ― Xtibay no podía tocar a los herederos hasta que Jonathan lo viera conveniente.

― ¿Entonces porque esta con Nigel?― fue Granger quien pregunto empezando a preocuparse por el chico

― Porque Sade no quiere esperar más, el pacto casi está completo, todos los herederos fuera de Hogwarts están muertos, solo quedamos nosotros.

― ¿Qué? No, no puede ser aún queda alguien más…

―Te refieres al hermano de Weasley, ¿no es así?― Rick sonrió negando con su cabeza ―ya no queda nadie, Granger, no hay herederos fuera de Hogwarts.

Hermione llevo sus manos a su boca mientras Draco trato de sostenerla, no era posible que George estuviera muerto, ya habrían recibido alguna notificación, algo. Pero la expresión de Rick en verdad no lo desmentía.

―En dos semanas llega la primavera, para entonces habrá luna llena y Jonathan aprovechara para que su padre atraviese el bosque de Antamo y llegue a su refugio. Los Riter's están casi listos y hay algunos que ya se han llevado alumnos consigo.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver la abuela de Jonathan con la Savia de Antamo?― pregunto Draco recordando lo dicho por el Slytherin

―Su abuela, utilizaba la savia para defenderse de los Riter's que le enviaba Blad, ella huyo de él en Francia. Blad era un Mago negro que experimento con su propio hijo convirtiéndolo en un cadáver andante a los Veinticinco años, Oldwin Lavsge decidió escapar de Francia y así es como llego hasta Hogsmeade y de allí termino en el bosque prohibido, con la savia de Antamo como única defensa― Rick se empezó a mostrar mas ansioso, pues los nervios lo empezaban a dominar ―En dos semanas Valquiria estará aquí, así que necesito que me ayudes a escapar Malfoy, a mí y a Pansy.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que te ayudare?―

―No lo sé, pero teníamos un trato y hasta el momento yo lo he cumplido, así que espero tu cumplas con tu parte.

Así como llego Rick se marchó y dejo los dos chicos pensativos y a Granger con lágrimas, ¿Cómo se supone que les daría aquella noticia a sus amigos? Aun no lo podía creer, incluso Draco se mostraba desconcertado.

―Vamos― dijo sutilmente a la castaña ―regresemos con los demás.

XxXxXx

La mañana llego y con ella un grupo de chicos muy distintos al día anterior. Si bien Ginny estaba de mejor humor y aquel horrible insecto había abandonado la sala, gracias a la ayuda de Draco y Hermione quienes le rociaron algo de savia encima, mientras dormía, eso no cambiaba la actitud de Potter.

Harry se alejó totalmente, aun cuando la pelirrojo busco sus labios Potter no hizo más que esquivarla. Theo por su parte no dejaba de mirar a Draco y buscar el momento apropiado para hablar con él. Nott conocía sobre la poción que le darían con las soñadoras, ya que él fue quien ayudo a Neville a prepararla, pero aun dudaba que su amigo bebiera de ella y más bajo engaños. Hermione por su parte se mostraba totalmente aislada, pensando en aquella devastadora noticia. No podía ver a Ginny o a Ron a sus rostros, no se sentía capaza de decirles toda la verdad y eso la agobiaba demasiado.

Draco por su parte no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por Rick, en la información que obtuvo y en que provecho le podría sacar ya que al parecer en cuanto ponían un pie fuera de la sala Jonathan los vigilaría, tenía tantas cosas en mente, que no sabía qué hacer.

―Hay que ir al gran comedor, pronto será la hora del almuerzo―

― ¿Qué no me escuchaste Weasley? En cuanto salgamos de aquí Jonathan nos vigilara con el mapa―

― ¿Cómo es que lo ha conseguido? ― Nuevamente pregunto Ron, al parecer era el único que tenía ánimos de hablar.

―No podemos permanecer siempre aquí― dijo Ginny

― ¿Y que se supone que haremos?― preguntaba Malfoy mal humorado ―Jonathan nos tiene en sus manos, el idiota nos ha dejado saber lo que él ha permitido, ha estado jugando con todos nosotros.

―Todavía puedes huir― sugirió Hermione ganándose las miradas de todos ―en tu poder está el dar con el cuerpo de Vasti, además de que eres uno de los herederos, sin ti no harán nada.

―No, solo matar a todos los otros herederos y después recorrer hasta el último rincón en busca de Draco, ya que sería su último objetivo― se burló Nott poniéndose en pie en medio de todos ― a menos de que quieran huir el resto de sus vidas, lo único que podemos hacer es enfrentar a Jonathan, a su padre, a Sade y hasta el mismísimo infiero si es necesario, pero con sus actitudes no lograremos nada.

― Que tienes en mente― inquirió Draco al ver la actitud de su compañero

―Nada, pero hay alguien que puede idear algo, mientras nosotros vamos por más ayuda― Theo observo a Hermione con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la chica simplemente suspiraba y negaba con su cabeza.

―Ya no sé qué hacer, Hogwarts se ha convertido en una cárcel bajo el mando de Jonathan― se resignó la chica.

―Creo que aún queda algo que hacer ¿No es así?― respondió el chico ganando la atención de la castaña y de Potter ―haremos como si no supiéramos nada, Weasley tu idea de ir al gran comedor no está mal, solo no podemos estar solos y recuerden estar aquí antes de que se esconda el sol.

― ¿Y los demás alumnos? ― pregunto Ginny ― ¿Qué sucederá con los otros herederos?

―Potter y tu hermano intentaron buscarlos, pero al parecer creen que les ira mejor por su propio camino.

―No podemos abandonarlos, de seguro serán atacados―contradijo Hermione

―Granger, créeme que si eres tú o Draco quienes estén en peligro, ellos no se arriesgaran― Theo se descubrió su marca y continuo señalándola ― esto, no es solo una marca…Esto es la muestra de con quien podemos contar y si solo somos los seis, pues me temo que nadie más nos debe importar.

―Parece que eres el nuevo líder Nott― por primera vez se escuchó la voz de Harry, aunque sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la nada

― ¿Y eso te molesta?― respondió el aludido

―No, creo que eres…Ideal para el trabajo―

―puede ser, ya que al parecer soy el único capaz de ser razonable―

Hasta Draco se sintió incómodo con ese comentario, pero ninguno pudo contrariar ya que al parecer Nott tenía toda la razón.

―Saldremos de este lugar y transitaremos por los pasillos sin inconveniente alguno― ordenó el castaño ― el principal objetivo de Jonathan son los demás chicos, de nosotros solo Draco es un heredero, así que creo que tenemos algo de tiempo, ya que sin él no llegaran al cuerpo de Vasti.

―Y mientras tanto que― replico el rubio ― ¿esperamos a que Lavsge logre traer a su padre y mate a los demás herederos?

―No― sonrió Theo ― mientras tanto encontraremos el cuerpo ―observo a Hermione ―y defenderemos el castillo. No podemos estar solos, así que siempre iremos de dos en dos.

―Bien, pues… ¿Quién quiere ir al comedor?― ofreció el pelirrojo ansioso por probar bocado, por supuesto ningún chico se apuntó así que Nott decidió

―Potter, creo que tu deberías ir con Weasley. Recupera energías ya que no te miras muy bien―

―No hace falta― contradijo al castaño

―Yo creo que sí. Así que ve con Weasley y come algo―

― ¡Ya te dije que no hace falta!― se exaspero Harry mientras se ponía en pie

―Cálmate Harry― pidió Ron reteniendo a su amigo que quería ir hasta Nott

―Ve al comedor…Potter― nuevamente ordeno Nott mientras caminaba hasta el Griffindor

―No quiero― sonó amenazante Harry quedando frente al castaño

Theo simplemente sonrió y enfrento los ojos verdes de Potter, había algo en Harry distinto, pero no quería saber que, así que simplemente respondió elevando sus manos.

―Has lo que quieras― y se apartó caminando hasta Ginny y después de susurrarle al oído, la pelirroja se marchó de la sala llevando con ella a Malfoy, quien indeciso fue tras ella.

Tras unos minutos de silencio y tensión, Theo busco entre sus cosas ignorando a los tres Griffindor aun presentes, Harry en verdad se miraba tenso, por lo que Ron decidió hacer caso a Theodore y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo logro que se marchara con él rumbo al gran comedor.

― ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto la castaña en cuanto se quedaron solos

― ¿De qué hablas?―

―Querías que estuviéramos a solas― la chica se cruzó de brazos y continuo ― es sobre la poción verdad― el castaño detuvo su búsqueda, pero aún no se giró para verla ―Vamos Nott, te escucho.

―No sé cómo harás para darle la poción y poder ver sus recuerdos― inicio el chico aun sin girarse ―tienes varias opciones, pero espero que elijas la forma correcta, Granger.

―Se sobre las soñadoras, las he investigado demasiado y la manera en que logre ver en su mente, no creo que te concierna mucho.

―Te equivocas― la voz de Nott se escuchó algo enojada mientras se giraba para ver a Granger a los ojos ― También conozco sobre esas plantas y fui yo quien ayudo a Neville a preparar los demás ingredientes para la poción, así que si es de mi incumbencia y más si Draco es quien resultara herido o peor muerto.

― ¡Eso no sucederá! Draco no morirá por beber de esas plantas―

― ¡Oh! ¡Claro que no! Solo terminara como un vegetal si no logras tratarlo con éxito―

― ¿Entonces porque ayudaste a preparar la poción? ―

―Porque también sé que es la única forma de ver el subconsciente de Draco, pero no quiero que te aproveches de eso.

―Estas equivocado, jamás me aprovecharía de algo así―

―Tu solo tienes que ver en donde dejo Lucios el cuerpo o lo el objeto que nos ayude a llegar a él. No lo sé, solo… encuentra la manera de llegar a ese cuerpo. Del resto aléjate.

Hermione lo observo confundida, que le pasaba a Nott. Acaso no tenían una relación un poco más amigable o simplemente el chico era alguien lleno de máscaras. Cual fuera la respuesta, la actitud del castaño le enojaba, de ninguna manera se aprovecharía de Draco o intentaría utilizar sus recuerdos a su favor.

―No debiste jugar así con Draco― regaño el chico ―no debiste utilizarlo e esa manera tan baja.

― ¡No lo he utilizado! ―

― ¿Acaso enamorarlo no era parte del plan?―

―Del plan de sus padres si, del mío no― respondió muy segura ―lo que siento por él es real, porque aunque no lo creas― levanto su do y señalo al castaño realmente enojada ― ¡Jamás me prestaría para algo tan horrible! Y créeme que a mí más que a nadie me preocupa el resultado de la poción, porque no creo que pueda resistir si algo malo le ocurre.

―Entonces― la tomo de los hombros y acercándose amenazadoramente finalizo ―demuéstralo, demuestra que tu amor por él es mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que los pueda afectar.

XxXxXx

En cuanto salieron de su refugio, Ginny no dudo en contarle a Draco sobre la petición de Nott pues él estaba realmente involucrado. Caminaron hasta la torre de Griffindor en done Draco tuvo que esperar a la pelirroja en el pasillo mientras ella tomaba algunas cosas de Hermione y del cuarto de Neville.

―Apresúrate pelirroja― murmuraba Draco impaciente de que Weasley no regresara pronto.

La petición de Theodore era muy sencilla, debía buscar los libros que Granger tuviera en su poder, además de los de Neville. La tarea era muy sencilla, por eso Draco no entendía que era lo que hacía tardar tanto la pelirroja.

De pronto del retrato de la señora gorda que no dejaba de observar con desagrado al rubio, se asomó la cabellera de Weasley.

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?― le regaño Malfoy

―Porque tuve que revisar toda la habitación de Hermione y no logre encontrar nada―

―Como que nada―

―Si, al parecer Hermione empaco toda su información con sus cosas o alguien la tomo―

― ¿Por qué Theo se complica tanto? ¿Por qué no simplemente pedirle los libros?―

―Ya lo escuchaste, necesita investigar sobre algunas cosas y si Hermione se entera de seguro ella querrá ayudarlo y en su estado no es conveniente.

―Espera ¿Cómo que en su estado?―

―Bueno, ha estado muy débil y se queja con frecuencia de algunos mareos y otras molestias― Draco no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, acaso…―solo resta esperar que no venga un pequeño hurón en camino― se burló la pelirroja mientras caminaba de regreso a las escaleras.

Draco no dejo de pensar en las palabras de la mini Weasley ¿Un pequeño Malfoy? Eso no podía ser posible, solo había sido una vez y…No simplemente no podía ser.

Ginny no dejaba de mirar a Draco y reírse, de seguro los síntomas de su amiga no eran más que agotamiento, pero ver la expresión del hurón en verdad le agradaba. Los dos iban con sus propios pensamientos, justo atravesaban cerca de la biblioteca, cuando escucharon algunos gritos.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― pregunto la chica algo asustada

―No lo sé, pero será mejor irnos pronto―

Algunos alumnos salieron corriendo de la biblioteca al igual que madame Pince, quien parecía huir horrorizada de algo. Ginny sin dudarlo ingreso a la biblioteca y lo que vio la dejo igual de espantada, pues uno de eso horribles insectos estaba tomando a un alumno, de seguro uno de los herederos.

― ¡Ayúdenme!― gritaba el chico, pero el insecto lograba esquivar los hechizos lanzados por Draco y Ginny

― ¡Agáchate!― el rubio logro llevar consigo a Ginny hasta el suelo ya que el gran Riter paso sobre ellos.

Los gritos de horror que daba el chico los erizaba, pues al parecer había ensartado sus patas en su pequeña espalda. Sin más que pudieran hacer los dos chicos vieron como el Riter voló hasta una ventana y con su gran cuerpo la rompió llevado al chico consigo muy lejos del castillo.

―Eso era…―

―Sí, un riter y al parecer ese es su tamaña final―

Aquella cosa horrible con un cuerpo demasiado pequeño comparado con sus grandes patas era repugnante y espantosa, cada una de sus patas debía medir por lo menos dos metros, sin contar con su forma alargada y café.

―Hay que irnos― sugirió el rubio y de nuevo fueron en busca de la sala de los menesteres, lugar que creían era su único refugio.

En cuanto llegaron a la sala de los menesteres, Draco se preocupó al no encontrar a nadie, pero en cuanto decidió ir en busca de Granger y Nott, estos ingresaron sin inconveniente alguno.

― ¿En dónde estaban?―

―En el aula de pociones― respondió el castaño, mientras caminaba hasta Ginny

―Uno de los Riter´s se llevó a un alumno con él― les informo la pelirroja

―Sí, lo vimos llevarlo de las mazmorras― respondió Hermione

― ¿Mazmorras? No, se lo llevo de la biblioteca― contradijo Draco, llegando hasta la castaña

―Pues entonces estamos hablando de dos distintos alumnos― completo Nott ―al parecer Jonathan ha decidido llevar ya a los herederos y a quienes les sirva de alimento a su padre, por supuesto, hablamos de alumnos de sangre pura.

―Tratamos de impedirlo, pero no lo logramos― se escuchó la apagada voz de Granger

―Nosotros también, pero al parecer son muy agiles― comento Nott, para después centrarse en Ginny, mientras Malfoy se fijaba en el estado de Hermione, pues se miraba algo pálida.

― ¿Estas bien?―

―Sí, solo estoy agotada―

Hermione no pudo escuchar que era lo que hablaba Nott con Ginny, pero pudo ver cuando ella negaba con su cabeza y el simplemente se mostraba pensativo. Después Theo observo a Hermione y dio consentimiento con su cabeza, para que ella entendiera, pues era momento de utilizar las soñadoras.

―Draco, necesito hablar contigo― le dijo al rubio de manera que solo él la pudiera escuchar ―acompáñame― finalizo y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevo fuera de la sala.

― ¿Estas segura de que no había nada?―inquirió Nott en cuanto se quedó solo con Weasley

―Así es, revise todo y no había ningún libro― la chica suspiro y se cruzó de brazos algo pensativa ― ¿Por qué no simplemente se los pides? De seguro Draco la detendrá si ella quiere ofrecerse de ayuda.

―No es solo eso―

― ¿De qué hablas?― cuestiono Ginny ― ¿Qué sucede con Hermione, Nott?―

―Espero que nada malo―

― ¡Que!―

― ¿Tienes alguna idea de en donde pueda cargar sus libros?―

―Bueno, seguramente en su bolso, pero ella siempre lo lleva consigo―

―Entonces creo que tendré que ir por él―

XxXxXx

Ro no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su amigo, pues Harry no dejaba de mostrarse tenso y algo aislado. Su comportamiento en verdad le extrañaba, ya que Potter parecía preocupado por algo, pero por más que le preguntara su amigo no estaba dispuesto a decir una sola palabra.

― ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?―

―Como Ron, según tú, de qué manera me comporto―

―Tranquilízate― calmaba el pelirrojo ―soy tu amigo, no lo contrario― completo llevando otro pedazo de pastel de calabaza a su boca ―dfeffiass lelaffarte unff poff,poff

― ¿Qué?― Pero al ver a su amigo supo enseguida que debía golpear su espalda o no sabría cuales hubieran sido sus últimas palabras.

―Gracias― dijo el Rn bebiendo un poco de zumo ―dije que deberías relajarte un poco

― ¿Hablas en serio?―

―Bueno, sé que no estamos e la mejor situación, pero lo que menos nos conviene es más pleitos entre nosotros.

―Ron, alguien de nosotros nos traiciono― sentencio Harry ―y la verdad no creo que haya sido Malfoy

― ¿Aun dudas de Nott?―

―Sí, pero es poco probable que él haya entregado el mapa― razono Harry mientras observaba a los demás alumnos

―Neville, tal vez él se lo entrego―

―No creo, hable con él y no…

―Espera, como es eso de que hablaste con Neville― cuestiono Weasley mirándolo fijamente ― ¿Cuándo hablaste con Neville?

―Bueno…― Harry lo pensó demasiado, ya que no podía contarle de aquella misión a su amigo, pues d seguro o lo tomaría muy bien, pero su silencio agrandaba las dudas de Ron ―lo encontramos cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade por provisiones.

― ¿Huyo del catillo?―

―No, es solo que debe protegerse y él también fue por algunas cosas―

―Vaya, hubo una salida masiva al pueblo y yo no me entere―

―La cuestión es que Neville no es un traidor, pero no se entonces quien pudo haber entregado el mapa.

―Bueno― Ron parecía pensativo, tal vez algo indeciso por lo que diría, pero era una probabilidad por más que le doliera ―Ginny

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que Ginny…?―

―ella tiene ese bicho tras ella― parecía razonar el Weasley ―Jonathan siempre ha querido acercársele, piénsalo Harry.

― ¿Crees que Ginny nos traiciono?―

―No, creo que ella está siendo manipulada, Luna trato de advertirme, pero no pude detener a Jonathan― al parecer Harry lo empezaba a considerar ―recuerda cuando regresamos del encuentro con Barto, ¿Por qué ella tenía una túnica de Slytherin? La verdad sus palabras fueron poco creíbles.

―La escuchaste, la encontró cerca a las cocinas― defendió Harry ―además Nott confirmo que la siguió hasta las cocinas.

―La verdad solo dijo que despertó y no la vio en la sala, después la encontró en las cocinas, así que…

―Es tu hermana de quien hablas―

―Sí y por eso más que quiero saber que le sucede― Ron se acercó un poco como tratando de que nadie más escuchara aunque no eran muchos los chicos en el comedor ―si Ginny está siendo manipulada, debemos ver la forma de librarla de ese imbécil y protegerla.

―Entonces creo que, debemos vigilarla―

Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente y como teniendo el mismo pensamiento, se pusieron rápido en pie y corrieron del gran comedor.

―Claro, hay que vigilarla y la dejamos sola con Malfoy― regañaba Ron

― ¿A dónde crees que hayan ido?―

Al igual que los oros chicos, los dos amigos escucharon gritos, pero esos eran provenientes de la parte de afuera del castillo, por ello corrieron para poder ver que sucedía.

― ¡Bombarda!― escucharon que alguien grito y pudieron ver a Philip luchando contra un Riter, que era de gran tamaño.

― ¡Expulso!― grito Harry tratando de ayudar al chico que al parecer trataba de defender a su prima

Los dos Griffindor´s fueron hasta los Slytherin y pudieron ver a Anna lastimada mientras Philip seguía luchando contra aquel insecto.

― ¿Estas bien?― le pregunto Ron a la chica en cuanto llego hasta ella

―Sí, pero, pero esas cosas se ha llevado a Heleen― decía la chica entre lágrimas ―se la llevaron

― ¡Ron, llévatela de aquí!― le pidió Harry mientras él y Philip seguían en su lucha contra aquel Riter, que parecía esquivar todos sus ataques.

El pelirrojo ayudo a la chica Betson a ponerse en pie y juntos regresaron al castillo, Anna no dejaba de llorar al parecer por su compañera que había sido raptada, pero Ron solo podía ayudarla físicamente a caminar hasta encontrar un lugar seguro.

― ¿Qué sucede?― pregunto Tanechima al ver a la chica lastimada, pero Ron solo pudo decirle de una batalla a las afueras del castillo ya que Anna enseguida quiso huir dela maestra.

Todos los alumnos estaban asustados, algunos lloraban mientras otros corrían horrorizados sin saber qué hacer. Ron camino con Anna hasta que ella pidió que la dejara descansar un poco.

― ¿En dónde están tus otros amigos?― pregunto el pelirrojo en cuanto la chica logro sentarse en el suelo.

―No lo sé, Dustin fue en busca de Trevor a la torre de Griffindor y Christopher estaba en la biblioteca.

Los chicos escucharon pasos acercarse y por ello decidieron que debían esconderse, pero de tanto que habían caminado sin rumbo fijo, no se percataron del momento en que llegaron cera del baño de perfectos. Sin más opciones los chicos ingresaron y trataron de esconderse allí esperando que aquella persona no decidiera ingresar también, por fortuna así fue, pero cuando se giraron pudieron ver un par de cuerpos desnudos uno sobre el otro, totalmente inconscientes, para sorpresa y desagrado de Ron eran Draco y Hermione.

XxXxXx

Junto con Nott había logrado terminar de preparar la poción que le daría a beber a Draco de las plantas. Aunque las palabras que cruzo con el castaño en verdad se le hicieron extrañas, los dos chicos no dudaron en completar lo necesario para indagar en el subconsciente de Malfoy.

El sitio según ella perfecto y acorde para que Draco bebiera de la poción y ella cumpliera su parte seria el baño de perfectos, pues allí no serían interrumpidos. Tal como Nott había dicho habían varias formas para poder ver los recuerdos y demás en la mente de Draco, lo principal era poder establecer una conexión con el chico, algo realmente intenso y especial, para ello había decidido la opción del sueño, aunque aún no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

― ¿De que querías hablar?― le interrumpió la voz de Draco sus pensamientos

―Ah…Solo quería que nos alejáramos un poco― respondió insegura, mientras el chico le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

―Eso no es verdad― con una mano, delicada mente guardo un mechón del cabello rebelde de Granger tras su oreja y continuo ―hay algo que te preocupa, es por lo que dijo Rick, ¿no es así?

―Sí, no puedo evitar preocuparme―

―Aun te sientes inseguro con respecto al gemelo Weasley ¿Verdad?―

―Sí, no puedo creer que lo que Rick sea real― los ojos de Hermione nuevamente se inundaban de lágrimas, pero al ver a Draco a sus glaciales, decidió no derramar una gota, aunque el chico sentía muy bien la tristeza que la embargaba.

―Te puedo confesar algo― le susurro acariciando su mejilla ―eres una chica realmente fuerte y valiente y por eso te admiro.

Hermione le sonrió y lentamente saco algo de su pequeña bolsita, un frasco con algo de beber que sirvió en dos copas, una de ellas se la entregó a Draco ― ¿Podríamos quedarnos aquí eta noche?― el chico y acepto lentamente con su cabeza, aunque sabían del riesgo que eso implicaría, los dos querían compartir otro gran momento.

―Te mirabas hermosa― confeso dejando a Hermione algo confundida ― en el baile, ese vestido te hacia ver maravillosa.

―Bueno, pensé que era algo atrevido, pero era Halloween así que…―

―No hablo de ese baile― los ojos de Granger se mostraron sorprendido, acaso hablaba de…―en el baile de navidad, creo que no fui el único en notar que ya no eras una niña sabelotodo― le sonrió ―te habías convertido en una mujer hermosa insufrible sabelotodo.

Mientras Hermione tenía sus emociones aún más confundidas y su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, Draco bebió todo el contenido de su copa hasta la última gota, mientras Hermione aun sostenía su copa.

―No― fue lo único que dijo cuándo se percató de que Draco ya había bebido de la poción― no, Draco no― el chico tomo la copa de las manos de ella mientras aun le sonreía con gentileza, una sonrisa totalmente distinta a las acostumbradas en aquel rostro pálido― no, yo no debí, no― Hermione intento buscar algo en su bolso, pero las manos de Malfoy la detuvieron.

―No, no te preocupes― nuevamente susurro mientras Hermione empezaba a llorar ―nada malo pasara.

―No, tu no lo entiendes, Draco. Yo…Yo no debí― lloraba y sus palabras cada vez se sentían más y más pesadas ―eso era una…

―Poción, lo sé―trato de calmarla un poco tomando el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos pero ella simplemente negaba ―su aroma es inconfundible, además de que también sé que es la única forma de ver en mi subconsciente, y quien mejor que tú.

―No, no― repetía continuamente ―no quiero que te pase nada malo.

―Y nada pasara, estoy en las mejores manos― Hermione simplemente lo observaba mientras el depositaba pequeños besos en su rostro ― ¿Ya sabes cómo crear una conexión?― ella negó y él le deposito un gran beso en los labios para finalizar ―Yo sé de una muy buena.

Lentamente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Hermione mientras se fundían en un gran beso, Granger entendió el método que Draco creía era el más eficaz, el que lograría una unión en cuerpo alma y de seguro mente, por ello y por qué en verdad quería sentirlo de nuevo, decidió no detenerse y continuar con el recorrido que sus manos estaban haciendo al torso de Malfoy.

Prenda tras prenda fueron cayendo al suelo, mientras Draco no dejaba de acariciar aquella curvatura fina del delgado cuerpo de Hermione hasta dejar sus manos en donde su espalda perdía el nombre.

Ninguno de los dos quería que aquella fuera su última vez juntos, pero ambos sabían que tal vez no habría más oportunidad, por ello dejaron ver toda su pasión en aquel encuentro acalorado que poco a poco estaba llevando a Malfoy a otra eta de la perspectiva. Con sus cuerpos totalmente cálidos y sus alientos jadeantes sobre el rostro del otro, terminaron por fundirse nuevamente en uno solo, hasta llegar a la cima tan anhelada y a la vez rechazada por Hermione, pues poco después de escuchar aquel placer de los labios de Draco, pudo escuchar como este le decía algo al oído, algo que la dejo totalmente helada y la termino de llevar a otro plano en donde todo desapareció y se encontró solo ella, pues la voz de Draco Malfoy le había dicho "Te Amo"

Nanaly


	36. Chapter 36

_**Los dragones se enojan, si molestan a sus princesas.**_

El peso de su cuerpo había desaparecido, se sentía realmente liviana caminando en medio de un gran pasillo, uno lleno de puertas y más puertas. Indecisa e insegura caminaba sin saber qué rumbo tomar y sin imaginar que escondía cada una de aquellas puertas, esperando encontrar la correcta.

Parecía que se encontrara en una gran mansión, una que le pareció familiar, a decir verdad recordaba haber atravesado aquel pasillo en alguna ocasión, pero con algo de neblina y poca luz iluminando, tan solo la proveniente de las grietas de las puertas, le ere muy difícil decir con certeza en donde se encontraba.

Aunque no escuchaba sus propios pasos, hubo un sonido que la hizo detener de seguir transitando aquel pasillo, un sonido que la desconcertó, pero la guio hasta una de las puertas. Con temor de lo que pudiera encontrar, tomo el pomo de aquella fina puerta y lo giro lentamente tratando de no provocar ruido alguno, para su sorpresa se encontró con una gran sala junto a una acogedora chimenea y el sonido que la guio fue el de la leña ardiendo con el fuego.

Hermione no reconoció el lugar, creyó que tal vez estaba soñando, aunque recordaba que estaba tratando de ingresar en la mente de Draco. Camino delicadamente y detallo cada parte de la sala, a decir verdad se miraba hasta las más insignificantes grietas de las paredes, por ello no comprendía en donde se encontraba.

―Ve a lavarte Draco, ya casi es hora de cenar― al escuchar aquella voz no pudo creer de quien provenía pues aunque era autoritaria se sentía con algo de gentileza y dulzura.

―Claro madre― respondió la voz de un pequeño, un pequeño que estaba allí de pie junto a la chimenea, aunque Hermione no lo noto hasta que Narcissa le llamo.

La mujer rubia con la misma elegancia y silencio con el que había llegado, se retiró dejando al pequeño en aquella sala. Hermione observo al niño Malfoy de aproximados seis años, Granger no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al pequeño rubio, pues en cuanto su madre se marchó dejo ver una gran sonrisa en donde faltaban algunos dientes.

El pequeño no jugaba o correteaba por allí, como lo haría cualquier niño de su edad, él simplemente observaba cada detalle de aquella sala, como si grabara en su memoria, pero al llegar a la chimenea el niño parecía encantado con las llamas producidas por el fuego.

No escuchaba lo que decía, pero pudo ver los labios de Draco moverse y de aquel fuego una llama empezó a expandirse en dirección hacia él, lo que para el pequeño Malfoy le era sorprendente, para Granger era aterrador, pues aquella llama parecía tener vida propia en busca del causante de su danza.

Draco caminaba lentamente hacia el fuego, encantado con lo que al parecer le era algo desconocido, estiro su mano hacia la llama y estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero una voz firme lo detuvo.

― ¡Draco! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?― Lucius Malfoy interrumpió la diversión de su pequeño quien se giró hacia su padre algo temeroso y respondió casi en un susurro.

―Magia padre, estoy haciendo magia―

El hombre de fino caminar y apariencia aristócrata, se acercó a su hijo y sin que Draco lo imaginara, su padre tomo su varita entre sus manos y se dirigió a él.

―Te enseñare― Draco levanto su mirada lentamente y observó los severos ojos de su padre ―lo que es la verdadera magia.

Lucius utilizo su varita, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna y moviéndola puedo hacer que una gran llama en forma horizontal saliera de la chimenea y rodeara al pequeño rubio. Hermione pensó que el señor Malfoy le haría daño a su propio hijo como forma de castigo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Draco sonriendo y feliz mientras el fuego que lo rodeaba seguía girando alrededor de él hasta parecer un dragón regresando a sus raíces, la chimenea.

―Algún día tú también tendrás tu varita, hasta entonces debes tener más cuidado―

Sus palabras no fueron más, su expresión fue la misma, pero Draco sonrió como si su padre le acabara de premiar con un caramelo.

―Lo tendré padre―

―Ahora ve a lavarte, es hora de cenar―

Draco lentamente se retiró y aquella habitación se fue derrumbando, todo caía como si se estuviera deshaciendo, hasta que finalmente Hermione regreso al pasillo.

―Sus recuerdos― susurro para ella misma ―pero ¿Por qué?

Sin comprenderlo aún, la castaña siguió por aquel pasillo, pero ahora no había ruido alguno o señal alguna que le ayudara. Había prometido no ver más allá de lo necesario, pero era algo casi imposible.

Varias puertas mas allá, decidió probar suerte e ingresar en alguna, de nuevo tomo aquel pomo con sigilo y lentamente ingreso a través. Esta ocasión estaba en un gran cuarto, uno con grandes cortinas oscuras y una gran cama al centro. Narcissa ingreso, pero esta vez se miraba bastante triste, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo demasiado, junto a Narcissa, Hermione pudo notar a Dobby correr de un lado a otro empacando algunas pertenencias, las cuales se percató eran de Draco.

―Madre, mañana seré el gran día en que llegue a Hogwarts― dijo Malfoy ingresando en la habitación ―para mañana en la noche, ya estaré en la sala común de Slytherin.

―Así será, hijo―concordó la mujer ―pero debes prometer que me escribirás a diario.

―Lo hare madre―

―Si sigues así lo terminaras malcriando―

Lucius Malfoy caminaba con cara de asco cerca de Dobby, mientras el nervioso elfo trataba de alejarse lo más posible intentando terminar pronto con su tarea. Narcissa seguía junto a Draco acariciando su rostro como si fuera la última vez que lo haría y fue entonces que Hermione se percató de la sonrisa pícara del pequeño rubio.

―Dobby― le llamo

―Dígame, amo Malfoy― respondió la pequeña criatura temblando, como presintiendo lo que vendría

―Tengo algo de sed, tráeme agua―

Enseguida su orden fue concebida y el elfo volvió con un vaso lleno de agua ―Aquí tiene joven Malfoy― el chiquillo queriendo hacer alguna travesura antes de marcharse durante todo un año, decidió despedirse del elfo.

Tomo el vaso de agua y empezó a beber, pero después del primer trago la arrojo en el rostro del elfo ―elfo tonto, esta agua sabe asqueroso―

―Pero, pero es la de siempre― trato de disculparse

― ¿Estás diciendo que mi hijo es un mentiroso?― se indignó Narcissa

―No,no,no, Dobby lo siente, Dobby no, nunca quiso decir algo así―

―Draco― llamo Lucius ―creo que debes darle un pequeño castigo antes de marcharte.

La sonrisa de Draco se agrando a más no poder, mientras el pequeño elfo seguía tratando de disculparse, pero ya era tarde y el niño Malfoy se encamino gozoso hacia el pasillo. Hermione quiso ir tras él, pero en cuanto salió del cuarto, regreso al oscuro pasillo en donde simplemente cerró sus puños enojada con algo que ya hace mucho sucedió.

En ese momento deseo más que nada encontrar el recuerdo correcto cuanto antes, pues sabía que Draco se había comportado como un idiota en más de una ocasión y en verdad no quería revivir eso.

Decidió caminar en busca de las últimas puertas queriendo evitar más recuerdos desagradables, pero una risa la guio de nuevo hasta otra puerta, una risa que reconoció muy bien. Decidida ingreso por aquella puerta y sabia con quien se encontraría, pues frente a ella estaba Pansy Parkinson burlándose de alguien, más exactamente de Granger.

― ¿Pueden creer que le llama cabello a esa cosa en su cabeza?―

Aunque siempre ignoraba aquellos tontos insultos no podía negar que algunas veces quería arrancar aquella lengua viperina de la morena y arrendársela en el cuello como adorno, pero jamás se rebajaría a tal nivel.

―Vamos Hermione ignórala― escucho la voz de Ron llamándola

― Comadreja, no deberías involucrarte en los asuntos de chicas― aquella voz impertinente y aquel tono con el que escupía sus palabras la trasladaron a sus antiguas días de colegio, pues el mismo engreído hurón estaba frente a ellos ―eso es algo más para tu novia Potter….

Los dos griffindors finalmente se marcharon ignorando al rubio y su sequito, pero Hermione aún seguía allí, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que los escucho hablar.

―Simplemente debería desaparecer― dijo Pansy ―ella y todos los de su especie.

―Entonces no tendrías de quien burlarte― le respondió Zabini recargado en la pared junto a Draco ―y no te podrías sentir tan bonita― los demás chicos rieron, lo que enojo a Pansy

―No necesito de una chica tan horrible junto a mí, para que resalte mi belleza― respondió enojada

― ¿Entonces porque siempre estas acompañada de Millicent?― esta vez fue Theo quien le lastimo.

― ¡Son unos idiotas! Millicent no siempre está conmigo ¿o acaso la ven por alguna parte?―

Los chicos finalmente elevaron sus hombros dando la discusión por terminada, mientras la chica se acercaba a Draco y susurraba "son unos tontos, ¿verdad Draco?" el rubio simplemente asentía mientras escondía una pequeña sonrisa.

― ¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile?― inquirió Parkinson, según pensó Hermione con la única intención de que Draco la invitara.

―No, no sé si asistiré― confeso Nott

―Por mi parte iré con una chica hermosa―fue la respuesta de Zabinni

―Tú y Draco asistirán juntos ¿No es así?― curioseo Nott

―Bueno, no lo sé…

― ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?― se escuchó al rubio indignado

―Bueno, Draco, tú aun no me has preguntado―

―No creí que tuviera que preguntarte― la sonrisa de Pansy llego de un extremo al otro, lo cual le parecía a Hermione una cara de tonta por completo ―tienes que ir realmente hermosa, la pareja de un Malfoy siempre tiene que relucir.

―Y así será Draco― seguro ella muy confiada ―Creo que deberías apresurarte Theo o terminaras asistiendo solo o peor aún, con Hermione― se burló.

―En ese caso sería mejor que asistiera con un perro― completo Draco burlándose

―Según se, Granger ya tiene pareja―les sorprendió Nott

― ¿Qué?―se sorprendieron los demás chicos

―De seguro es la comadreja, no creo que el gran Harry Potter tenga tan mal gusto― dijo Draco ―o de seguro es ese tonto gato que la acompaña a veces.

―No, es un chico― respondió el castaño pensativo, mientras Blaise observaba a Draco fijamente ―me pregunto si Daphne ya tiene pareja.

―No, aun no la tiene― se emocionó Pansy ― vamos debes preguntarle, así podremos preparar nuestros vestidos.

Sin darle tiempo de nada, Theo fue arrastrado por Pansy en busca de su amiga, mientras los otros chicos se quedaron aun en la pared.

―No puedo creer que Granger tenga pareja, de seguro es Potter o Weasley.

―Para ser una sangre sucia le prestas demasiado atención ― curioseo Blaise

―No seas idiota―replico ― es solo que mi deber es recordarles lo patética y desagradable que es su vida.

―Claro, solo no olvides que aparte de ser una sangre sucia es una Griffindor―

― Eres tu quien debe recordar, si mal no me equivoco― sonrió el rubio ―porque la chica que tanto detallas, no solo es Griffindor, sino que también es una traidora a la sangre, así que creo que es mejor olvidarnos de esta conversación, de Granger y de Weasley.

Hermione se sorprendió en verdad, y solo escucho a los dos chicos alejarse, mientras aquel escenario comenzaba a derrumbarse de nuevo, finalmente regreso al pastillo.

No podía procesar aquello que había escuchado, ¿era posible que aquel par de serpientes sentían algo de atracción hacia Ginny y ella? La verdad lo creía poco probable, aunque enseguida recordó las palabras de Draco, diciéndole lo hermosa que se miraba en el baile de navidad. Definitivamente los dos supieron esquivar aquella pequeña atracción, pues en ningún momento algo así se les pasó por la cabeza a ella y mucho menos a Ginny, sintiendo por ellos nada más que rencor.

Indecisa sin saber que puerta debía tomar, siguió por todo lo que restaba del pasillo hasta que llego al final, fue entonces que reconoció el lugar, pues aquellas escaleras que estaban frente a ella, la llevarían hasta el recibidor de la mansión Malfoy.

Lentamente bajo las escaleras y pudo notar dos cabelleras rubias. Lucius Malfoy bebía de una copa de vino, sentado en un gran sillón oscuro, mientras su hijo se encontraba de pie junto a él.

―Debes regresar a Hogwarts― expreso la fría voz de Lucius mientras Draco observaba a la nada, parecía asustado ―pronto vendrán por mí, así que espero esta vez no me decepciones.

―No padre― respondió lentamente ―no lo hare.

―Potter hablo a nuestro favor ¿lo sabias?― el chico negó con su cabeza, pero su padre no lo noto, aun así continuo ―aun así no le debemos nada, sino hubiera sido por la decisión de tu madre, él ahora estaría muerto.

―Y Voldemort con vida― aquellas palabras lograron que Lucius se pusiera en pie y buscara el rostro de su hijo, quien aún no elevaba su mirada.

―Volde…―parecía no poder pronunciar aquel nombre, aun parecía sentir algo de temor ―El señor oscuro, no supo llevar bien su gloria, creo que sus decisiones fueron un poco…

―Equivocadas, dementes o…simplemente tontas― completo Draco elevando su mirada y enfrentando la de su padre

―Precipitadas, diría yo― contrario Lucius ― al final, simplemente gano el bando incorrecto.

―Creo que, los incorrectos éramos nosotros―

― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso no crees en el poder de nuestra sangre?― Lucius parecía realmente molesto caminando hacia su hijo ―aunque Potter haya vencido, no quiere decir que él estuviera en lo correcto.

―Tal vez no, pero ahora solo creo en la destreza y astucia de las personas y creo que esos tres tienen mucha más que Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

―Te recuerdo que eres uno de ellos― sonrió Lucius y sin que Draco lo esperara tomo su brazo y levanto de la manga de su camisa, exhibiendo aquella marca ―nunca dejaras de ser uno.

―Sí, tienes razón― finalmente cedió frente a su padre y nuevamente agacho su mirada

―Quiero que ingreses al ministerio, así que idea un plan para que confíen en ti―

―No será nada fácil―

―No, pero eres inteligente Draco. Necesito que me saques de Azkaban, no pienso pasar el resto de mis días en ese lugar.

―Hare lo que tenga que hacer, padre―

―Si necesitas ayuda de alguien, que mejor que la de el gran Harry Potter―de nuevo Draco observo a su padre, mientras este sonreía satisfecho ―no será fácil Draco, pero hare que llegues al poder, y debes prepararte para ello.

Por la mirada de Draco, Hermione supo que ni él comprendía las palabras de su padre, pero aun así no replico. Lucius tomo la mano de su hijo y la elevo hasta que estuviera a la altura de sus rostros.

―Aquí― hablo mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza ―aquí esta lo que puede ser tu destrucción o tu triunfo, todo depende de cómo lo utilices Draco.

Fue entonces que Hermione se percató, ya sabía en donde estaba la respuesta, el problema sería recuperarla, necesitaban el anillo de Draco Malfoy.

Todo comenzó a derrumbarse, y pronto se vio envuelta en la oscuridad, la imagen de Lucius y su hijo se alejó lentamente, mientras ella era rodeada por algunas imágenes confusas. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse nada, ya que todo sucedía muy rápido, pero pudo ver el momento en que ella, estaba entre las sombras acompañando a Draco en la enfermería, cada uno de sus momentos juntos, pasaron frente a ella, momentos en los cuales Draco la observaba más de lo necesario, momentos en los que ella lloraba por Ron y el rubio apretaba sus puños.

Su respiración cada vez se agitaba más, su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado y su cabeza se empezaba a marear, de pronto vio a Anna frente a ella y como se acercaba hasta plantar sus labios en los suyos, en como ella misma se acercaba y juntaba sus labios con los suyos. Le fue realmente extraño ver su cuerpo desnudo en el baño de perfectos mientras ella lo observaba desde la punta de los pies hasta su rostro dormido.

Ver atravesó de los ojos del rubio le produjo varias sensaciones encontradas, ahora ya sabía cómo Xtibay obtuvo el nombre de Anna Nott y no le agrado para nada. Cada vez su corazón latía más apresurado, parecía querer salir de su cuerpo, mientras este se sentía más y más pesado.

― ¿Has escuchado de las soñadoras? ― Enseguida sus ojos se encontraron con los des Nott en espera de una respuesta ―sabes que es la única opción, verdad.

― ¿Acaso fueron mis padres?― escucho la voz de Draco

―Supongo― Nott giro su rostro y fijo su vista en Hermione quien se encontraba junto a los otros Griffindor ―sabes que ella podrá ver todo en tu mente.

Ahora fueron los ojos de Draco los que no se despegaban de la castaña, siguiéndola hasta perderse en un pasillo.

―Confió en ella―

―Pues, yo no― contrario toscamente

― ¿Por qué lo dices?―

―Solo no confió en ella, Draco. Pero no te puedo decir nada más ya que ella vera tu mente―

―Que sabes―

―No― sonrió el castaño― los dragones se enojan si molestan a sus princesas. Solo, trata de no dejarle ver todo.

―Sí, tienes razón― nuevamente giro su vista y la fijo por donde se había marchado Hermione ―me enoja que desconfíes así de ella.

Y con esas palabras se alejó, aunque Hermione no pudo continuar con él, ya que pronto escucho que la llamaban y su corazón era realmente precipitado, hasta el punto que ella creyó estar muriendo.

― ¡Hermione!―

XxXxXx

No podía creer lo que estaba frente a él, no era posible que encontrara en tal situación a Hermione con Malfoy. Aquella escena en verdad rompía más y más el corazón de Ron, pero era algo que el sabia era inevitable.

Al igual que Ron, Anna también quedo realmente sorprendida, pero al ver aquella copa se dirigió a ella y la tomo en medio d sus manos "¿Qué es esto?" susurro sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Ron comenzó a retroceder y estaba dispuesto a marcharse realmente frustrado, pues era demasiado y tal vez no lo podría resistir, pero antes de abandonar el baño, Anna lo detuvo.

―Espera― el chico no se giró pero si se detuvo ―Hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

―Creo que, aquí están perfectamente―

― ¿Es enserio?― cuestiono la chica ―algo les sucede, de lo contrario ya se hubieran despertado― Ron recapacito un poco, pues las palabras de Anna eran ciertas ¿Por qué aún no habían despertado?

― ¿Que sugieres?― pregunto aun sin girarse

―Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería―

―No, no es buena idea, hay Rither´s en todas partes―

―Bueno, entonces cuál es tu plan― Ron se giró lentamente y observo los dos chicos desnudos y después fijo sus ojos en Anna ― ¿puedes cargar a Hermione?

La chica no dudo en poner cara de asco y erguir su cuerpo ante tal pregunta, pero tras un suspiro, acepto con su cabeza ―debes ayudarme a ponerla sobre mi espalda―

―Claro, después de que los cubras― Ron nuevamente se giró y aquel trabajo catalogado por los dos presentes como sucio, le correspondió a la chica Betson, momentos después aun contra su voluntad, Anna se encontraba atravesando los pasillos con Hermione sobre su espalda, aunque no dejaba de quejarse, pues la chica era demasiado débil, mientras Ron no dejaba de hacer mala cara por tener que cargar literalmente con Draco.

A decir verdad no fue mucho lo que los chicos caminaron, pues pronto apareció frente a ellos aquella puerta tan anhelada por el pelirrojo y pudieron dejar a la pareja sobre aquel viejo sillón.

―Iré por ayuda― dijo Ron ―necesito que te quedes con ellos.

― ¿Qué es este lugar?― cuestiono Anna observando la sala ―y… ¿Eso es uno de esos bichos?―La chica empezó a retroceder, pero Ron la detuvo, mientras el miedo quería apoderarse de ella.

―No temas, aun no es lo suficientemente grande―

― ¿Acaso están esperando que crezca más?―

―Necesito que te quedes con ellos mientras yo voy por ayuda―

―No, no lo hare, no me quedare aquí― la chica ya se estaba dejando llevar por el pánico y cada vez retrocedía más ― ¡¿Están locos?! ¿Cómo es que no lo han destruido?

―porque aún no sabemos muy bien cómo, pero créeme, pronto lo haremos―

― ¡No me pienso quedar aquí! No…

―Anna― le llamo con tono fuerte, sosteniéndola de los hombros ― debo ir por ayuda, míralos, aun no despiertan, algo les sucede y puede que me esté tardando demasiado.

La chica observo a la pareja aun inconsciente y aunque no le era nada agradable la idea de quedarse sola con aquel horrible insecto, decidió hacerlo.

―Trata de no tardar mucho― le pido al pelirrojo quien asintió ―y por favor, cuídate.

Momentos después la chica Betson se encontraba sola en la sala, junto a Draco y Hermione aun inconscientes, el primero parecía dormir, mientras Granger se quejaba constantemente, como si sintiera algún dolor, lo cual asusto a Anna quien no sabía qué hacer.

XxXxXx

Ron corría por los pasillo en busca de Tanechima, pues creía era la única que le podría ayudar, ya que de seguro Pomfrey se encontraría más ocupada con los alumnos. No tardo mucho cuando tropezó con Harry y Philip quienes al parecer estaban en busca de la sala.

― ¿En dónde está mi prima?― fue lo primero que pregunto el Slytherin

―Está bien, está en la sala de los menesteres―

―Se llevaron a Daphne― le informo Harry a su amigo

― ¿Qué? A Daphne Greengrass ¿Por qué?―

―No lo sé, pero ella tenía una flor en su cuello, apareció y el Rither se la llevo―

― ¿Adónde te diriges?― pregunto Philip al ver al pelirrojo tan ansioso

―Necesito encontrar a Tanechima, Hermione y Draco están inconscientes―

― ¿Porque? ¿Qué les sucedió?―se preocupó Potter

―No lo sé, los encontramos inconscientes y los llevamos a la sala, Anna esta junto a ellos―

―No puedes ir solo―

―Harry, ahora no es momento para esperar, regresa a la sala y cuida de Hermione mientras voy por Tanechima―

― ¡Chicos!― la voz de Ginny llamo su atención quien llego junto a Nott ― ¿qué sucede, porque están aquí?

― ¿Has visto a Tanechima?― enseguida le pregunto Ron a su hermana

―No, porque ¿Qué sucedió?― curioseo la pelirroja

―Draco y Hermione están inconscientes― les informo Potter

―Por eso necesitamos a Tanechima― completo Ron

―No― les detuvo Theo ―no necesitamos a Tanechima, sé que les sucede―les informo sorprendiéndolos ― ¿En dónde están?

―En la sala, están junto con Anna―respondió Ron

Nott miro a Philip y sin entender que sucedía, decidió que lo mejor sería regresar pronto con los chicos. Los cinco chicos atravesaron el pasillo en busca de la sala, pero fue entonces que Theo recordó que debían ir por alguien más.

―Potter― lo llamo deteniendo sus pasos ―necesito que vayas por Neville

―Que ¿Quieres que vaya en este momento?― replico Ginny ―hay Rither´s, y se están llevando a los alumnos, no es seguro que Harry vaya solo por allí.

―Asegúrate de que Ginny llegue a salvo a la sala― respondió Potter sorprendiendo a su novia ―tratare de no tardar mucho.

―Harry― trato de detener la pelirroja, pero parecía que sus palabras no eran escuchadas por ninguno de los chicos

―Philip, ve con Harry y de paso recoge a tus otros amigos―ordeno Nott

―Que, estas bromeando verdad― respondió el chico ―necesito ir pronto con mi prima.

―Sí, pero sin tus compañeros no podrás protegerla, así que ve con Harry y asegúrense de regresar con los demás.

― ¿Se puede saber quién te puso al mando?―pregunto Philip acercándose a Nott, pero Harry lo detuvo del brazo

―Vamos Betson, hay que darnos prisa―

―Qué, pero…―

―Camina― ordeno Potter y aun con todo el enojo sobre él, Philip tuvo que obedecer he ir en busca de los otros chicos.

Theo y los otros dos Griffindor fueron hasta la sala, en donde encontraron a Anna con un viejo candelabro en sus manos, mientras observaba fijamente aquel insecto en el techo.

― ¿Qué rayos es eso?― pregunto Ginny al ver el Rither

―No le prestes atención― fue la respuesta de su hermano, quien para la pelirroja estaba algo distante ―aun no hará nada

―Pero falta poco para que lo haga― respondió Nott caminando hasta los cuerpos inconscientes de Draco y Hermione ― ¿En dónde los encontraron?

―En el baño de perfectos― respondió Anna

― ¿Qué sucedió con sus ropas?―indago la pelirroja, pero tanto Ron como Anna se mostraron incomodos

―Carecían de ellas― respondió la morena ―trate de cubrirlos con los más esencial.

Ginny miro con algo parecido a la compasión a su hermano "Ron" le llamo acercándose, pero el chico simplemente elevo su mano deteniéndola. Theo por su parte, estaba agachado junto a su amigo, a la vez que observaba a Hermione que cada vez respiraba más y más rápido.

―Había un objeto junto a ellos― le informo Anna, acercándose a Nott, el chico la observo y sonriendo respondió.

―Una copa, verdad― la chica asintió ―me alegra que estés bien― intento tomar la mano de la chica, pero esta enseguida se alejó.

―Dijiste que sabias que les sucedía― recordó Ron ―creo que ya nos puedes poner al tanto.

―Debemos esperar a que regresen con Neville― fue la respuesta de Theo

―Nott, dijiste…―

―Dije, hay que esperara a Neville―

― ¡Hermione está mal, algo les sucede, no creo que tengamos tiempo!―

―Lo tenemos Weasley― respondió Nott elevando el tono de su voz ―así que ve con tu frustración por su trágico encuentro a otra parte o cállate y espera.

Los ojos de Nott se centraron los de Ron, los dos sabían muy bien de que hablaba, pues no le fue difícil al pelirrojo saber que Theo estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía en ese baño, por eso descontroladamente se aventó sobre el castaño y le propino un golpe en su rostro, golpe que el Slytherin no respondió, pero sonrió muy al estilo de su casa.

―Puedes matarme a golpes, pero nada cambiara lo que viste Weasley, estas fuera de ese juego―

Lleno de más enojo Ron siguió propinándole golpes a Nott, pero esta vez el castaño decidió responderle de igual manera, mientras Ginny intentaba separarlos.

―Inmobil…― pero antes de que Ginny pudiera terminar su hechizo, Anna la detuvo, pues al parecer los dos chicos tenían demasiado retenido, aunque no fuera exactamente contra ellos mismos.

―Déjalos, es mejor que dejen salir toda su ira―

―Que ¿Estás loca?―

― ¿Crees que es mejor que tu hermano se desahogue cuando Draco despierte?―

Y así como los chicos iniciaron con su pelea, así también se detuvieron, no sin antes dejar marcas en el rostro del otro. Finalmente, Ron se alejó y decidió quedarse en un rincón, pues por más que quería salir de aquel lugar, no podía dejar a su hermana y a Hermione atrás, no esta vez.

Theo por su parte, simplemente se sentó junto al sillón y puso un pequeño trapo en su labio, tratando de limpiar la sangre. Ginny sin saber que más hacer intento acercarse a su hermano, pero este no lo permitió, pues en su mente ella era culpable, aun recordaba su plática con Harry y le enojaba creer que ella los había traicionado, así no fuera su intención.

―Debes tratar esas heridas― dijo Anna acercándose al pelirrojo ―se pueden infectar o…

―Estoy bien― respondió de mala gana, pero la chica decidió sentarse junto a él sin importar que tan mala cara pusiera su compañero.

―Gracias―Ron la miro sorprendido y la chica continuo ―por ayudarme antes.

―No importa, lo importante es que estés a salvo― la chica elevo su mano y acaricio lentamente el rostro del chico.

―Lamento que los hayamos encontrado en esa situación―

―Te agradecería que no me lo recordaras― nuevamente giro su rostro, evitando el contacto con la chica ―sabes, aun duele.

―Supongo, la verdad es que nunca he estado en una situación así―

Pronto la sala albergo a los otros alumnos, Philip había regresado con sus otros tres compañeros, al igual que Harry y Neville. Sin palabras tan solo con la mirada de Nott, Longbotton supo enseguida que debía hacer, pronto se acercó a Hermione y Draco y les dio de beber una infusión echa a base de bayas negras.

―Está muy mal― se preocupó Harry ― ¿Qué le sucede, Neville?

―Es la reacción de las plantas― respondió el chico

― ¿Plantas? ¿Qué plantas?― cuestiono Ron, pero al no tener respuesta nuevamente pregunto ― ¡¿De qué plantas hablan?!

―De, de las soñadoras― respondió Neville girándose hacia Ron ―esas plantas eran la única forma de mirar el subconsciente de Draco.

― ¿Utilizaron soñadoras?― curioseo Christopher ― que ¿Acaso se querían deshacer de ellos?

Ron observo a Neville en busca de una respuesta pero, este simplemente esquivo su mirada y volvió junto a los chicos inconscientes.

―Era la única manera de dar con el cuerpo de Vasti― fue Nott quien hablo, mientras Anna se tensaba un poco ―Lucius Malfoy no lo haría tan fácil, sabía que si Draco era consiente de esa información, el cuerpo pronto caería en manos equivocadas.

― ¿Acaso en las suyas estará bien?―dijo Dustin

―Por lo menos mejor que en las de Valquiria―respondió Harry

― ¿Qué hacen esas plantas, Harry?― nuevamente pregunto Ron, esta vez más exactamente a su amigo, pero Harry al igual que los otros chicos aún se negaba a responder, por lo que Philip decidió hacerlo.

―Al ingerir esas plantas de tu cerebro empieza a retroceder, puedes ver cada paso que has dado en tu vida, hasta de lo que no tienes recuerdo alguno―Philip al igual que todos centraron su vista en la pareja inconsciente ―al parecer su amiga se aprovechó de eso para ver en Malfoy, de seguro ya sabe en dónde está el cuerpo de Vasti.

― ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Acaso Malfoy no podía hacerlo solo?― indago la pelirroja

―No, hay recuerdos en cada persona que el subconsciente se encarga de esconder, aunque Malfoy los conozca y los vea, en cuanto despierte de nuevo se guardaran― ni a Nott, ni a Potter les agrado que Philip estuviera tan dispuesto a responder las preguntas, pero ninguno intervino cuando el prosiguió ―por eso se necesita de alguien en quien confíes demasiado, para que haga ese viaje a través de ti, sin contar que debe haber una gran conexión, algo fuerte que los una o de lo contrario, la persona puede quedar atrapada en sus propios recuerdos.

― ¿Quieres decir que…Tal vez no despierten?― cuestiono Anna

―Granger lo hará, tarde o temprano lo hará, pero puede que jamás volvamos a cruzar palabras con Malfoy.

Ron observo fijamente a Draco, ¿Cómo era posible que hicieran tal estupidez? No creía que su amiga haya podido ser tan tonta, pero al parecer nada decía lo contrario, lo que más le sorprendía era saber que todo aquello se hubiese podido evitar si Lucius lo hubiera querido, pero al parecer en los Malfoy era costumbre complicar todo. ¿Acaso aquellos padres no querían a su único hijo? Al ver a aquel hurón inconsciente y con la posibilidad de jamás regresar a este mundo, muy lejos de sentir felicidad, Ronald Weasley entonces y solo entonces sintió algo de pena por el heredero de los Malfoy.

―Solo resta esperar, en cualquier momento Hermione despertara― hablo Neville, sin más que él pudiera hacer ―solo espero que ella logre traer de vuelta a Draco.

El ambiente se tornó un poco pesado, Anna no dudo en ir junto a su primo, mientras los Griffindor a excepción de Trevor, permanecieron sentados juntos analizando que paso deberían dar, Nott por su parte decidió recostarse en uno de los edredones y olvidarse de todos los allí presentes, pues aunque tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, no podía dejar de pensar en Luna y en cuanto deseaba poder volver con ella.

En cuanto la noche les acobijo, sin mucho que hacer decidieron descansar un poco, pero no todos obedecieron, pues en cuanto Philip creyó ya todos se encontraban dormidos, decidió aprovechar para hablar a solas con Nott.

― ¿Por fin aceptan una tregua?― pregunto Theo con sus ojos a medio cerrar y sus brazos cruzados aun recostado, algo que enojo a Philip pues parecía demasiado tranquilo.

―Sabes que ese insecto en cualquier momento volara y se llevara a alguien con él ¿verdad?―

―Sí, solo espero que estemos preparados para entonces― respondió despreocupadamente ―estoy tratando de hallar la manera de eliminarlo.

―Pues cruzado de brazos no harás nada―

―Creme, porque mi cuerpo este quieto, no quiere decir que mi mente también― sonrió un poco y continuo ―deberías practicarlo de vez en cuando.

― ¿Hablas de holgazanear?―

―No, hacer funcionar tu cerebro alguna vez―

―Creí que habías perdido el tuyo desde que empezaste a salir con Lunática―

Aquel comentario enseguida hizo que Theo se sentara, pero al ver el rostro de Philip noto sus ojos cristalizados y entonces lo entendió.

―Lamento lo de Heleen― el chico simplemente negó ―aún hay posibilidades de recuperarla.

―Lo sé― respondió resignado ―pero en algún momento ya no estaremos juntos.

Theo simplemente guardo silencio, pues no tenía las palabras adecuadas, ya que las de Philip eran más que verdaderas, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el chico que se recostó y esta vez fue el quien cruzo sus brazos sobre sus ojos cubriendo la tristeza que quería salir.

― ¿Confirmaste lo que te dije?―hablo Philip

―Sí, el problema es que nadie más lo sabe―

― ¿Y qué harás? Sabes que gracias a ella, Jonathan está al tanto de todo―

―Sí, de seguro pronto sabrá la ubicación del cuerpo― Theo empezó a tocar su mentón mientras murmuraba "Hay que pensar como nuestro enemigo" algo que logro llamar la atención de Philip ―él tiene un infiltrado entre nosotros, pero en su grupo también hay un traidor.

― ¿Traidor? Yo diría que es más bien un cobarde―

―Lo que sea, su información nos sirve, Jonathan sabe cada paso que damos y algunos de los que se supone daremos, así que nuestro deber es saber los suyos y hacerlo tropezar.

― ¿De qué demonios hablas?―

―Necesito los libros de Granger― palabras que sorprendieron a Philip, pues eso en que les ayudaría ―Anna dijo que los encontraron en el baño de perfectos, así que debes ir hasta ese lugar.

― ¿Debemos?, ¿porque debería acompañarte?―

―Porque si algo me sucede, jamás sabrás mi plan y todo estaría en manos de Jonathan y su padre.

Aunque no le agradara la idea, tuvo que guardarse sus comentarios y en silencio salieron de la sala en busca del baño de perfectos. No les fue difícil el llegar, tal vez porque Hogwarts parecía una castillo desolado, aun así debían mantener su guardia firme. En cuanto llegaron a su objetivo los ojos de Nott brillaron como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro al ver la pequeña bolsa de Hermione en el suelo.

XxXxXx

Tres días transcurrieron y los chicos aun no despertaban, la sala se había vuelto el refugio de todos y solo salían de ella cuando necesitaban algo realmente importante, se turnaban para ir por provisiones y siempre permanecían juntos, pues el castillo se volvió una arena de supervivencia.

Harry ya desesperado porque su amiga no despertaba, decidió ir en busca de McGonagall o Tanechima, misión a la cual fue junto a Ron y Philip, pero no corrieron con suerte y ninguna de las mujeres fue hallada, con varita en alto, vieron como los demás alumnos hicieron sus propios grupos de supervivencia he incluso algunos profesores se escondía junto a sus pequeños ya que habían Rithers por doquier, sin contar con Jonathan y su sequito que eran los únicos podían pasear sin problema alguno por el castillo. Para desagrado de Harry y extrañamente de Philip, solo pudieron encontrar a Swan y decidieron llevarlo a la sala de los menesteres.

― ¿Cuánto llevan inconscientes?― pregunto en cuanto vio a los chicos, fue Neville quien se encargó de poner al tanto a l profesor, mientras Ginny se encargaba de reprender a su novio.

― ¿Por qué lo trajiste?― decía por lo bajo ―no debemos confiar en él ¿y lo traes a nuestro único refugio?

―Lo sé― contesto Potter sin observarla ―pero no había más opción, llevan más de dos días inconscientes, no nos podemos arriesgar.

Harry estaba al tanto de la escena en que Malfoy encontró a su madre y a Swan, por supuesto si Malfoy despertaba, no le agradaría para nada encontrase con aquel profesor, pero como bien había dicho, no tenía más opción.

―No puedo hacer nada, si les doy alguna otra opción, podría generar reacciones negativas en sus cuerpos.

―No me diga― hablo Ron ―solo podemos esperar.

―No hay más que hacer, Weasley ―

― ¿Acaso no puede enviar por algún medimago?― sugirió Anna

―O tal vez podríamos llevarlos a San Mungo― dijo Ginny

―Creo que han pasado demasiado tiempo en esta sala― respondió Swan ―Hogwarts no está en esta situación por mi gusto o el de la directora, el ministerio ha enviado aurores, pero no es exactamente para cuidar del castillo y los alumnos, como habrán notado.

― ¿Qué quiere decir? ― cuestiono Dustin, poniéndose en pie al igual que sus amigos

―La presencia de los aurores solo indica que nadie puede ingresar a Hogwarts ― respondió Harry ―pero así mismo nadie puede salir.

― ¿quieren decir que el ministro nos ha encerrado aquí?― se preocupó Trevor ― se supone el debería protegernos, no todo lo contrario.

― ¿En qué mundo vives niño?― regaño Swan ―ustedes mejor que nadie deben saber quiénes están tras la chica que se supone deben proteger.

Como un cachorro asustado, Anna se escondió tras su primo y juntando su frente con la espalda del chico, cerró sus ojos y suspiro ¿Acaso ella jamás podría quitarse aquella maldición de encima? Al parecer el peso de la sangre que corría por sus venas siempre la seguiría. Pudo sentir como Philip sujeto su mano con fuerza mientras sus otros compañeros la observaban, solo tenían una opción ya que aquel castillo se había vuelto el criadero de los insectos de Jonathan y el señuelo de Kingsley.

―Aunque no le agrade Joven Betson, Potter y sus compañeros son su única opción de salir con vida de Hogwarts.

Tras las palabras de Swan, Theo no dudo en sonreír, pues el ver la cara de frustración de los chicos era reconfortante, después de todo lo que han atravesado.

―Bien Potter― hablo Philip ― dinos que paso seguiremos, ya que no tenemos más opción, creo que debemos unirnos a tu bando.

―Pues me temo que si Draco y Hermione no despiertan, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer― fue la respuesta de Potter.

―Aun sin Malfoy y Granger, pueden enfrentar a Jonathan― opino Swan ―el próximo fin de semana será luna llena, y es entonces que vendrá Madokk.

― ¿Usted qué hará?― cuestiono Harry

―Debo cuidar de la directora y de…Narcissa, es usted quien decide Potter ¿Qué harán?―

Harry observo severamente a su profesor, pero él tenía razón, aun debían luchar o de seguro jamás saldrían de aquel lugar, sin contar que intenciones tenga Jonathan con Ginny y si ellos terminaran con vida, así que fijo su vista en Nott y hablo.

―Se supone que tú ahora estas a cargo, ya tuviste tiempo de idear algo y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que nadie objetara.

Nuevamente aquella sonrisa que Harry comenzaba a detestar y que Philip ya odiaba, apareció en el rostro de Nott.

― ¿Sabían que los hombres lobos sirven a los Vampiros?― se burló Theo.

XxXxXx

―Eres un imbécil, como es que gritas de esa manera― aquella voz no le era familiar, y ¿A quién se supone esta reprendiendo?

―No soporto verla más en ese estado, ya han pasado varios días― esa voz si la reconocería de lejos, pues Ron jamás cambiaría su forma de expresarse.

―Cállate, ya está despertando― Harry, escucharlo la re confortaba tanto ―parecer que tus gritos si funcionaron.

Observo frente a ella tres chicos, entre ellos sus dos mejores amigos pero el ultimo no sabía quién rayos era, pero por su uniforme supo que también era de Griffindor. Pudo ver sus sonrisas y lentamente intento levantarse de donde quiera que estuviera acostada, pero al moverse un poco, pudo sentir otro cuerpo junto a ella y al girar su rostro recordó a Draco y la estúpida poción.

―Me alegra que estés bien― le sonrió Harry mientras Ron solo la miro y después esquivo sus ojos.

― ¡Hermione!― escucho a Ginny que llego pronto junto a ella ―me tenías realmente preocupada.

―Yo…― paso saliva con algo de dificultad y nuevamente fijo sus ojos en Draco sin prestar atención a su alrededor ―lamento todo esto.

―Parece que has fallado Granger― escucho aquella Voz viperina que últimamente enojaba su ser ¿Qué demonios hacia Anna allí? ―Draco aún no despertado.

―Dale un poco más de tiempo― defendió Nott

―Sabes que si ella despertó y él aun no, es muy mala señal―

―Sabes Betson, creo sería bueno que tú y tu prima se callaran por un momento― replico Ginny algo enojada.

Tener a Hermione consiente género alivio entre los presentes, bueno, en su mayoría, pero aún quedaba la incertidumbre sobre Draco. Swan les dejo a su deriva, Hogwarts era supervivencia de cada quien, pues por más que los Griffindor quisieran ayudar a los demás, Theo no lo permitió ya que eso generaría más problemas para el grupo.

Harry se encargó de hablar con Hermione y ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido, pero esta no demostraba más que preocupación por Draco que aún no despertaba, sin embargo se extrañó al escuchar sobre el plan de Nott.

― ¿Por qué hizo algo así? No es algo extremo hacer el juramento―

―Si Herms, pero es lo mejor, cada uno sabe su parte del plan, y nadie puede revelarlo o hará efecto el juramento― respondió Ron acomodándose junto a ella y Harry ―puede ser algo extremo, pero es la única manera de que Jonathan no nos sorprenda.

―Y qué pasa si es Theo quien nos sorprende―

―No, de todos es el único de quien me atrevo a decir es honesto y aunque su plan parezca una tontería, estamos en sus manos y en su inteligencia.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirara con recelo a Nott después de las palabras de sus amigos, algo que no paso de ser percibido por estos, por eso Ron decidió aclarar un poco sus ideas.

―No te ofendas Herms, ciegamente seguiríamos tus planes, pero en el estado en que te encontrabas, debimos tomar lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance y ese era Nott.

―Entonces, tu no conoces la parte del plan que incluye a Harry―

―No―

―Y tú no sabes la de Ron―

―No, Nott tuvo una pequeña conversación a solas con cada uno de nosotros, incluida Anna―

―En ese caso, creo que debo hablar con Theodore y conocer mi función―

Decidida se puso en pie y fue en busca del castaño, que se encontraba en un rincón, leyendo un libro, uno que guardo antes de que Granger lo notara.

―Me alegra que te encuentres mejor― fue el saludo que le dio a la chica

―Gracias, pero creo que te habría alegrado más si hubiera sido Draco quien despertara.

―Granger, quieres sentarte― toco el suelo junto a él invitando a la castaña, pero la chica siguió en su posición.

―Gracias, pero estoy cansada de estar sentada sin hacer nada, mientras los demás son presas allí afuera.

―Bien, quieres salir allí y salvarlos, hazlo, no te lo impediré. Pero cuando te percates que el salvar a dos alumnos antes de que sea a ti a quien tengamos que salvar no es mucho lo que nos ayude, puede que sea tarde.

Suspiro enojada, resignada y finalmente cedió ―bien, dime, cual será mi parte del plan.

Theo sonrió y se puso en pie hasta encontrar el rostro de Hermione, parecía analizar lo que le diría, pero solo fueron tres palabras, tres simples palabras "Cuida de Draco" ¿No tenía nada más que decirle? ¿Tan solo eso?, que es lo que le sucedía a ese chico.

Theodore decidió alejarse de Granger, pero ella no se lo permitiría, ¿acaso no era parte de tan dichoso plan? ¿Acaso ella era solo un estorbo? No permitiría que la dejara de lado, no cuando sus amigos y Draco estaban de por medio.

― ¿Eso es todo?― le dijo haciéndolo detener ― ¿esperas que me limite a tus palabras?

Aquella conversación no fue lejana a los presentes, todos guardaron silencio en espera de una respuesta, pero Theo simplemente s acerco a Hermione y la tomo del brazo alejándola en medio de los montones de objetos, para estar solos.

― ¿Qué pretendes? Acabas de despertar y ¿ya generas discordia?―

― ¿Qué es lo que te sucede conmigo? El único que a mi parecer quiere generar discordia eres tu―

―Tu única función es cuidar de Draco, debes estar con él o todo por lo que sus padres han luchado será en vano.

―Estaré con él, pero también quiero enfrentar a Jonathan y esos idiotas que no nos han ocasionado más que problemas―

―La única que ha ocasionado problemas has sido tu― sonrió el chico ―no puedes hacer nada Granger, solo cuidar de Draco. Ayúdalo a regresar y demuestra que tanto lo amas.

―Estoy cansada de que me juzgues, no sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero no quieras manipularme con Draco.

―No lo hago Hermione, además aquí quien sabe manipular eres tú. Dime que viste ¿En dónde está el cuerpo de Xtibay?

―Porque habría de decírtelo, la verdad no confió en ti Nott.

―Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, ahora dime en donde está el cuerpo, porque entonces de nada serviría todo lo que hemos hecho.

―No te lo diré― expreso decidida

― ¿En dónde está el cuerpo, Hermione?― nuevamente pregunto, pero esta vez estaba más impaciente

―Tienes tu plan, Theo. En el que claramente no me incluyes, así que creo debo ingeniar el mío y en el no incluye revelarte esa información.

Enojado, la sujeto del brazo y la llevo contra uno de los montones de objetos, sujetándola cada vez con más fuerza, dejando ver una parte que ella no conocía. Aun así Granger no se mostraba asustada, por el contrario parecía encantada de poder ver el verdadero rostro del castaño.

―Tienes mucha prisa por saber en dónde está el cuerpo, ¿no es así? Déjame adivinar ―esta vez quien sonrió fue ella ― ¿debes llevarle esa información a Jonathan?

― ¿Qué crees que haces?― escucharon a Harry acercándose a ellos ―suéltala, Nott

Lentamente Theo se separó de Hermione bajo la mirada recriminatoria del moreno, quien no dudo en ir junto a su amiga, para protegerla.

―Solo tenías que ver en donde se encuentra el cuerpo, Granger, pero apuesto a que eso no era suficiente para ti ¿Verdad?

Nott se retiró dejándolos solos, mientras Harry no dudo en abrazar a su amiga y está en corresponderle, no podía negar que se sentía realmente confundida, la acusación que acababa de hacerle a Theo ahora empezaba a caer, de seguro el solamente estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero no podía aceptar que la hiciera a un lado, si bien no pensaba abandonar a Draco, tampoco quería quedarse de lado sin hacer absolutamente nada.

― ¿Estas bien?― ella simplemente asintió ―es un idiota, al final es otro Slytherin― con eso logro sacar una pequeña sonrisa en su amiga ― ¿Qué es lo que quería?

―Saber en dónde se encuentra el cuerpo―

― ¿Y se lo dijiste?―

―No, no confió del todo el él, se mostraba demasiado interesado―

―Bueno, tal vez necesita saber qué es lo que debemos defender―

―Oh, llevarle esa información a alguien más―

―Aun desconfías de él―

― ¿Tu no?― el chico simplemente la observo y no contesto ―el cuerpo está en manos de Tanechima.

― ¿De Tanechima? ¿Por qué?―

―Lucius dejo el cuerpo de Vasti en el anillo de Draco―

―Y él se lo entrego a Tanechima―

―Así es, todo para ayudarme― suspiro ―Tanechima esta con Jonathan.

―Si Jonathan se entera, no dudara en empezar una masacre―

―Vendrían por Draco, Harry―

―Creo que debemos confiar en el plan de Nott― dijo resignado ―en algún momento debemos darle esta información.

―Chicos― les llamo Ginny asomándose ―Theo nos quiere reunir.

La pelirroja se retiró, pero eso no desapareció la mala cara de Potter, quien simplemente asistió y después volvió su atención a su amiga.

―A veces debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas de los que menos nos imaginamos― aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Hermione, quien junto a Harry se reunió con los demás chicos.

―Creo que es momento de dar marcha al plan― dijo Nott

―Creí que esperarías a que Draco despertara― hablo Anna

―No podemos, para la noche Jonathan de seguro ya sabrá en donde está el cuerpo, así que debemos ir por el antes.

― ¿Ir por él?― susurro Hermione

―Potter, creo que tú y Neville tienen algo que hacer― Hermione observo sorprendida a su amigo, quien evito encontrar su rostro y como si Nott fuese su líder innato, obedeció sus palabras y junto a Neville abandonaron la sala.

―Philip, creo que solo habrá una oportunidad, así que es mejor que no la desperdicies― el chico asintió al termino de las palabras de Nott, mientras Hermione se sentía como una completa extraña.

―Ustedes tres― se refirió a los amigos de Anna ―los veo en una hora en el aula de pociones.

Los tres chicos, se despidieron de los primos Betson y Hermione no pudo evitar ver como el chico de Griffindor, trato de buscar la mirada de Anna, pero esta ni siquiera lo determino, parecía que era escoria lo que se estaba alejando de ellos.

Finalmente Philip se acercó a Nott y estiro su mano, la cual el castaño estrecho confundiendo aún más a Hermione.

―Por favor tráela de vuelta― escucho decir a Philip

―Lo hare― respondió Nott ―y tú, cuídala bien.

―Siempre lo he hecho― finalmente, Theo se acercó a Anna, pero más de un apretón de manos, la chica no acepto, con su rostro en alto y orgullosa como siempre, se acercó a Draco aun inconsciente y aun bajo los ojos enojados de Hermione, se acercó y le dio un beso en su frente, para finalmente marcharse, sin determinar a las chicas, pero con unas ultimas palabras.

―Ron, por favor cuídate― Finalmente los primos se perdieron en medio de los montones de cosas arrumadas que ahora le parecían a Hermione infinitas, como si se tratara de un laberinto.

―Weasley, tú y tu hermana deben venir conmigo― los dos pelirrojos siguieron a Nott y fue Ginny quien se despidió de su amiga pidiéndole que se cuidara, mientras Ron asentía y salía junto a la pelirroja.

―Granger― llamo Nott ―tienes hasta la noche para hacer que Draco regrese, de lo contrario no podemos hacer nada más por el― dijo dejándole ver su espalda ―si despierta, nos pueden alcanzar en las mazmorras.

Pronto se encontró sola, todos se habían marchado, aquel bicho seguía fijo en el techo, pero esta vez Granger no se asustó, en partes agradeció haber sido puesta a un lado ya que se encontraba junto a Draco. No dudo en acercarse y tomar su mano, pero el chico apenas y respiraba, parecía estar en coma, lo cual la preocupo bastante. El tiempo transcurrió y pronto oscureció, Hermione no quiso iluminar aquella sala, no quería saber nada, pues Draco parecía estar muy, muy lejos sin intención de regresar.

―Por favor, tienes que regresar― le susurraba, pronto sus ojos dejaban escapar lágrimas y como si temiera que al soltar su mano él jamás regresaría, se aferró a ella como si fuera su único vínculo.

―Dijiste que no sucedería nada malo― llevo la mano de Draco hasta su rostro juntándolo a su mejilla ―no te puedes ir, no ahora― su voz se quebraba con cada palabra ― ¿me escuchaste Malfoy? aún tenemos mucho que pasar, además no te he dicho lo guapo que te mirabas en cuando fuimos al club― sonrió en medio de las lágrimas al recordar aquella cara engreída ―te ves bien con la ropa de Muggles y sé que no fui la única en notarlo.

Simplemente nada sucedía, Draco no despertaba y ella ya estaba empezando a perder la esperanza, lo que más temía era dejarlo allí solo, sentía miedo de que al regresar aquel insecto lo hubiese llevado consigo, tenía miedo de que jamás despertara, tenía tanto miedo de perderlo.

No podía evitar maldecirse en su interior por aquella decisión tan estúpida de darle la poción, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?, ahora por eso pagaba las consecuencias y estaba a punto de perder la persona que le había dado un nuevo valor a su vida, a quien le había demostrado el otro lado de la moneda dejándole ver su parte más escondida y única en él.

―Por favor― nuevamente repitió ― no me puedes dejar enfrentar esto sola, te necesito aquí…Conmigo.

Esta vez no lo soporto más y como una niña pequeña se derrumbó a llorar sobre Draco, aun sujetando su mano, aun pidiéndole que regresara.

―Draco, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de perderte, de no volver a escuchar esa risa arrogante, tengo miedo de no volver a sentir tu estúpido aroma, no me importa si vuelve locas a las demás a mí me encanta y no quiero dejar de sentirla junto a mí― sujeto la mano del blondo con más fuerza y escondió su rostro en el cuello del chico, tratando de sentirlo más cerca ―no puedes venir y enamórame, ser tan ególatramente encantador y protector, para después alejarte, no, no quiero volver a sentirme tan sola y vacía, no quiero estar sin ti― termino con su voz casi ida.

― ¿Sabías que los dragones se enoja si molestan a sus princesas?― aún era débil, muy débil aquella voz que le hablo, a decir verdad creyó por un momento que la había imaginado, así que temiendo estar volviéndose loca, lentamente se separó del cuello del rubio, para buscar su rostro, pero su corazón salto de alegría en su pecho queriendo escapar, pues aquellos ojos grises que tantas veces había visto fríos y distantes, ahora la observaban con algo que denomino amor ―No resisto verte llorar y créeme que no dudaría en ponerme en pie y patearle el trasero a alguien, pero― elevo su mano para acariciar el rostro rojizo por el llanto de Granger y continuo ―esta vez, creo que nuevamente fui yo quien te hizo sufrir.

―No, no me has hecho sufrir― apenas y respondió ―pero si me asustaste y mucho.

No lo dudo y recibió al Slytherin con un gran beso, aun cuando él se quejó un poco lo único que ella hizo fue sonreír y tomar el rostro de Draco entre sus manos "te amo" finalmente le dijo, pero como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa de él y escucho que de sus labios salía una voz que no reconoció pero que claramente le dijo "Es hora" y finalmente despertó.

Draco aún seguía inconsciente y ella sobre él, sin saber en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero al ver al rubio aun con los ojos cerrados, deseo nunca haber abierto los suyos. Lloro sobre él, lloro como si estuviera muerto, aunque era algo parecido, pues apenas y respiraba, lloro durante una hora más, hasta que sus ojos ya no tenían más lágrimas, sintiendo su corazón detenerse, lentamente separo su mano de la de Draco y se alejó de él.

Se escuchó como la puerta desaparecía tras los pasos de Granger y la sala se embargaba de soledad, nada más aparte de la respiración del blondo se sentía, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio. Draco se encontraba en aquel sillón, solo inconsciente y al parecer así sería durante mucho tiempo.

XxXxXx

Harry y Neville llegaron hasta la oficina de Swan, el hombre no entendía el porqué de su visita, pero Harry no tardo en informarle.

―Hace varios días no veo a la profesora― fue la respuesta del hombre ―hay que encontrarla antes de que sepa del anillo.

―Por eso hemos venido con usted, necesitamos de su ayuda para encontrarla y evitar que llegue con Jonathan― hablo Neville

―Necesitaremos a Kurtz para encontrarla― sugirió Swan ―debo llamarle.

―Potter― los tres hombres silenciaron y buscaron a la dueña de esa voz que corrió hasta Harry ―dime como se encuentra Draco.

―El, él aun no despierta señora―fue la respuesta de Potter ―Hermione esta con él en este momento.

Narcissa se dejó caer llevando sus manos a su rostro y ni siquiera intento esconder aquellas lágrimas que empezaron a escapar. Swan la observo pero no hizo el esfuerzo por acercarse y consolarla, la mujer trataba de controlarse pero no podía, su único hijo parecía nunca más despertar y su último encuentro no fue el más agradable, Harry y Neville escucharon como la señora Malfoy maldecía a su esposo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabeza. Por un momento Harry sintió pena por ella, vio como Neville tuvo intención de agacharse hasta la rubia y consolarla, pero él lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro y negando con su cabeza.

―Quiero verlo, quiero ver a mi hijo― pero Swan le negó aquella petición

―No puedes, no es conveniente en este momento―

― ¡No me importa lo que es o no conveniente! ¡El me necesita!―

―Sabes que tu presencia no ayudara en nada― la fría voz de Swan le dejaba ver a Harry que en nada le afectaba lo que le sucedía a Draco, ni aun con las lágrimas de Narcissa el profesor cedió.

―Es mi hijo, Castor, mi hijo―

―Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, ¿acaso quieres que todo esto sea en vano?― la mujer se derrumbó aún más, hasta que finalmente algo en el profesor, una mínima parte de él se conmovió ―sabias que esto podía pasar― le dijo sujetándola por los hombros ―te prometo que en cuanto esto termine, tratare de buscar una forma de ayudarlo, aunque estoy seguro de que no lo necesitara, él ha aprendido a ser fuerte.

Narcissa asintió pero su rostro no cambio, Swan la llevo hasta la habitación en donde tenía refugiada McGonagall y después volvió con los chicos.

―Llamare al joven Kurtz―

―Espere― le detuvo Harry ― ¿de qué nos servirá él?

―De seguro él sabe algo, si Tanechima esta con Jonathan, sabremos qué hacer.

―Entonces llámelo, profesor― apuro Longbotton

Harry no pudo evitar sacar de él una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía varios días, una pregunta de la cual él no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su amiga, pero que de seguro aquel profesor se la daría.

―Swan, dígame porque sugirió que yo fuera al bosque a recolectar las plantas―

El profesor que aún no había llamado a su estudiante, observo fijamente a Potter y se podría decir que algo sorprendido.

―De que habla, yo no sugerí que usted fuera al bosque― respondió Swan ―la verdad es que no sé porque lo hizo, usted era más un estorbo que una ayuda.

―Pero, usted lo sugirió, profesor― contrarió Neville ―también pensé lo mismo que usted, pero Hermione me dijo que había sido su idea.

―En ese caso creo que le ha mentido, Longbotton― los dos chicos se sorprendieron ―fue ella quien sugirió que el señor Potter los acompañara, aun cuando me negué.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así?― pregunto Neville mientras Harry, parecía estar muy pensativo

―Neville ¿de casualidad tienes una túnica de Slytherin? ―

―Bueno, tenía una, Theodore me la había dado para poder transitar más tranquilamente por los pasillos, ya que si Pansy o alguno de su grupo me hubiera descubierto las cosas serían muy diferentes.

― ¿Qué paso con la túnica?―

―Una noche fui cerca de las cocinas y allí la deje olvidada, ya que los elfos no me reconocían con ella, cuando volví por ella, ya no estaba―

―Porque Ginny la había tomado― susurro Harry, pero los dos presentes le escucharon ― ¿Qué sucedió con la túnica que te dio Hermione, Neville? Ella dijo que te había dado una túnica de Draco.

―De…― pero el chico pareció recordarlo de manera inocente ―Si, ella y yo cambiamos de túnicas hace mucho, pero después me la pidió y bueno yo se la entregue, pero no sabía que era de Draco.

Los ojos de Harry no se pudieron agrandar más, acababa de armar el rompecabezas que al perecer hacia algunos días Nott había armado, ya entendía la actitud del chico hacia su amiga, la pregunta que ahora rondaba su cabeza era ¿porque?

Nanaly


	37. Chapter 37

**Este es el último capítulo, pero antes que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia tendrá dos partes más, así que a quienes quieran seguir acompañándome, Se llama "Los cazadores de Salen" no siendo más los dejo con la lectura, Bayy :D**

_**¿Campanas de Boda?**_

Simplemente no lo podía creer, no era posible que su mejor amiga cayera en las redes de aquel imbécil, pero desafortunadamente no había otra explicación, aunque el quería creer que sí. Swan simplemente negó con su cabeza al entender la actitud de Harry, mientras Neville lo observaba aun confundido.

Swan pudo comunicarse con Rick, por medio de un vociferador, haciendo que el chico llegara enseguida a su oficina. Swan confirmo la identidad del chico, gracias a una marca tras su cuello, la cual ni Harry ni Neville pudieron ver.

― ¿Sabes en donde esta Tanechima?― le pregunto el profesor sorprendiendo al chico.

―En la mañana hablo con Jonathan, se dirigía hacia el bosque prohibido―

― ¿Por qué al bosque prohibido?― cuestiono Neville

―No lo sé, Jonathan no confía en ella, así que le ordeno a Blaise vigilarla, lo acompañe, pero no me atreví a ingresar al bosque prohibido, ni siquiera Zabinni lo hizo, ya que ella se dirigía hacia el claro de Antamo.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?― nuevamente pregunto Neville

―Jonathan nos lo dijo, al parecer se dirige hacia una casa a la cual solo se llega si se es arrastrado por la yerba, supongo que es allí donde desperté después de ser llevado con Pansy.

― ¿Y que se supone que hará en ese lugar?― indago Harry

―No lo sé― fue la respuesta de Rick ―pero, es a ese lugar que llegara el padre de Jonathan, allí es donde vivía Antamo, allí se ocultaban de las bestias que enviaba su esposo para encontrarla, supongo que es un valor sentimental, para padre e hijo.

―No, Jonathan ya sabe que Tanechima tiene el cuerpo, por eso no la detuvo de ir al bosque― respondió Swan ―creo que ella no lo sabe, pero le está ahorrando un gran trabajo a él.

― ¿Por qué supone que no lo sabe?― pregunto Harry enojado.

―Porque, de lo contrario ya se hubiera marchado de Hogwarts― aclaro el hombre ―debo ir por ella.

Swan camino hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Narcissa y una inconsciente Minerva, mientras Harry lo seguía sorprendido y los otros chicos aguardaban en silencio.

―Vamos Narcissa, debes marcharte de Hogwarts― la rubia lo miro sorprendida, pues Swan se miraba realmente decidido.

―Porque habría de hacerlo, mi hijo está aquí, me necesita― respondió ella indignada.

―No, el esta inconsciente en alguna parte, y te necesita viva, no muerta―el hombre empaco alguna cosas de un closet, y unas cuantas pociones en una pequeña maleta, la cual le entrego con enojo a la rubia ―debo irme, Tanechima está en la casa de Antamo, debo ir por ella antes de que lo haga Jonathan.

― ¿Piensa marcharse? ¿Acaso no le importa los alumnos de Hogwarts? ¿Qué hay de ellos, quien los ayudara antes de que Jonathan los atrape?― preguntaba Harry ―no se puede marchar, Swan.

―No puedo hacer nada por los alumnos, además estoy seguro de que Jonathan también se marchara hoy, ya sabe del cuerpo, algunos de los herederos se los han llevado esos insectos y otros ya están en mejor vida gracias a Xtibay, solo quedan unos cuantos, entre ellos los dos de allí afuera y Malfoy, de quien no sabemos si despertara, debo ir por el cuerpo antes de que lo haga Lavsge o todo habrá terminado.

―No, aún le falta Anna, ella ya no está en el colegio―contrario Harry

―Con el cuerpo en sus manos, los herederos muertos y sin nadie que les estorbe en su camino, solo le falta acabar con la vida de esa mocosa, y créame, no es algo muy difícil.

―Aunque tengas razón― interrumpió Narcissa ―no me pienso marchar, no dejare aquí a mi hijo.

Swan se acercó a ella de manera intimidante, pero aun así la rubia mantuvo su frente en alto. Harry por su parte solo pensaba en que paso dar, según el plan de Theo el solo tenía una misión y esa era recuperar el cuerpo, así que decidió llevarla a cabo.

―Iré con usted― se escuchó decidido mientras el profesor lo buscaba con su mirada lentamente ―debo recuperar el cuerpo, así que iré con usted.

― ¿Qué le hace suponer que le entregare el cuerpo? Si lo recupero, pienso marcharme con él, tal vez pueda conseguir algún beneficio para mí.

―No lo hará― contrario Harry ―me entregara el cuerpo y después podrá regresar al castillo.

Swan sonrió mientras observaba al joven ―No lo hare, no regresare.

―Yo creo que si lo hará, porque ella estará aquí esperándolo― respondió Harry observando a Narcissa ―usted no quiere dejarla aquí, y si ella sigue en el castillo tendrá que volver para protegerla, por eso le insiste tanto en que se marche― esta vez quien sonrió fue Potter ― eso se llama amor, Swan, aunque no sea correspondido, usted la protegerá.

Narcissa no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, mientras Swan ignoraba su mirada y silenciaba, como meditando las palabras de Potter, finalmente se giró hacia Narcissa y le hablo.

―Si te quedas, debes ser útil para algo― se escuchó frio ―cuida de la directora y trata de cuidarte a ti misma, pero en cuanto regrese, nos marcharemos, con o sin Draco.

Narcissa no respondió, simplemente observo fijamente los ojos del profesor, que se deshizo de su túnica, sintiéndose más cómodo en pantalón y camisa, y finalmente decidió marcharse con Potter.

― ¿hacia sonde se dirigen?― pregunto Neville al ver al profesor y a Harry caminar hacia la puerta

―Iremos por Tanechima― respondió Harry ―hay que conseguir el cuerpo antes de que Jonathan lo haga.

―Iré con ustedes― enseguida se ofreció Longbotton

―No, regresa con cuidado hacia la sala, necesito que vallas por Draco― pidió Harry, recordando que este se encontraba solo con Hermione.

―Él está bien, esta con Hermione. Harry, tú me necesitas más―

―No, no te ofendas Neville pero me eres más útil al lado de Malfoy, así que por favor ve con él―finalmente Neville asintió.

―Esperen, y yo que hare, no puedo regresar, Crabbe y Goyle escucharon el vociferador, no puedo regresar, Jonathan ya debe sospechar― se escuchó al chico temeroso.

―En ese caso, vaya con Longbotton y cuiden sus espaldas, quedan pocos herederos, en cualquier momento irán por ustedes.

Swan y Harry se marcharon y los dos chicos no tuvieron más opción que ir en busca de la sala de los menesteres, aunque Neville no se confiera mucho de Rick, no podía negar que el semblante del chico, mas su temerosa Voz y casi suplica le produjeron verdadera lástima.

XxXxX

El camino hacia las mazmorras fue en silencio, pero sin resistirlo más, Ron decidió hablar o más bien gritar exigiendo al castaño una explicación de su actitud hacia su mejor amiga.

― ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede con Hermione?! ¡No acepto tu desconfianza hacia ella!― grito Ron poco antes de ingresar al aula de pociones.

―Aquí quien no acepta nada soy yo y eso incluye la traición― respondió Nott muy decidido sin girarse a ver a los pelirrojos ―ahora cierra tu bocota porque me eres más útil en silencio y vigilando.

Ron quiso replicar, pero su hermana lo detuvo, además de que Theo lo ignoro y enseguida inicio con la elaboración de la poción. Ronald se quedó en la puerta vigilando mientras Ginny se acercó al castaño y en silencio le ayudo con la preparación de acuerdo a las instrucciones del chico.

Estuvieron un buen tiempo en silencio, hasta que Dustin llego junto a los otros dos chicos, llevando con ellos lo que Ginny reconoció como savia de Antamo.

― ¿Para qué es la savia?― curioseo la pelirroja

―Es lo que espanta a los Rither´s, es como Hermione y Draco espantaron al que te seguía―

―Al que me… ¿de qué hablas?― Nott se detuvo por un momento y miro a Ginny decidido a contarle todo

―uno de esos insectos te seguía, estuvo durante un tiempo en la sala, pero Hermione y Draco lograron espantarlo.

― ¿Cómo es que eso sucedió? ¿Y cómo regreso?―

―Jonathan siempre te puso Rither´s y eso generaba tus cambios de humor, si mal no recuerdo Luna trato de advertirte, pero tú no escuchaste.

― ¡Por Dios! Fui una tonta― dijo la chica pasando sus manos por su cabello ―entonces era eso lo que me roseaba y me hacía sentir tan bien, además de que…― sonrió un poco al recordar y tomar un poco con su dedo ― es muy buena en…

―Los panecillos― completo Nott sonriendo ― no te sientas mal, Luna solo quería cuidarte

―Sí, pero por mi culpa ella sufrió mucho―

―Ahora ella está bien y esperando que regresemos salvos― Theo continuo con la poción y esta vez Dustin y Trevor le ayudaron mientras Cristopher acompañaba a Ron vigilando.

―El insecto que está en la sala no te seguía― nuevamente hablo Nott sin despegar sus ojos de la poción ―hay alguien más que lo alimenta.

― ¿Alguien más?― pero esta vez Nott no respondió ya que junto a Dustin preparaban algo que era muy extraño para Ginny, pero Lerner parecía encantado con lo que denomino la bomba de Antamo. Trevor por su parte estaba afilando unas hojas de espadas "Son de plata" le susurro el chico a la pelirroja quien simplemente se asombraba con la actitud de ellos.

Finalmente pudieron terminar pronto, pero al escuchar un gran grito de un estudiante, Ron y Cristopher corrieron en su auxilio.

Ginny indecisa también corrió tras su hermano, mientras Theo y los otros chicos recogían todas las cosas.

En cuanto llegaron hasta el alumno, lo pudieron ver retroceder arrastrado con sus manos y con su mirada hacia el frente. La expresión del chico era de pánico y desespero por lo que Ron corrió a su ayuda, pero el chico elevo su mano y señalo al frente.

―Retrocede, Weasley― le dijo Cristopher observando hacia el frente, Ron giro lentamente su cabeza y pudo ver a aquella pequeña rubia frente a ellos, pero esta vez sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y había un cuerpo a su lado, el cuerpo de un Slytherin, de uno de los herederos.

Ron intento ayudar al chico a retroceder, pero junto a él apareció el niño de labios sellados y llevando su mano a la frente del chico, logro atravesarla con un dedo dándole fin a su existencia en seguida. Esta vez fue Ron quien retrocedió asustado y espantado al ver al chico muriendo frente a él, escucho los pasos de Ginny y los otros chicos poco después, pero la escena no fue diferente.

― ¡Expulso!― grito Dustin tratando de atacar al niño, pero nada funcionaba, sin imaginar el porqué, la pequeña rubia comenzó a llorar mientras pasaba sus manos ensangrentadas por su rostro.

―No sea patética, ni una lagrima puede salir de ti― Aquella voz fría, hizo que los dos niños se juntaran lentamente y con temor bajara sus cabezas ― Que asco ¿no podían ensuciar menos?

Solo escuchaban los pasos de Lavsge acercarse cada vez más, Ginny no pudo evitar encontrar sus ojos con los del chico que no dejaba de sonreír al verla. Ron logro ponerse en pie con la ayuda de Nott y enseguida los chicos se pusieron en guardia, aunque la actitud de Jonathan no era la misma.

―Te vez, hermosa, como siempre― dijo Jonathan llegando hasta los chicos ―disculpa esta…escena― expreso con asco ― pero debían serme útiles para algo.

―Eres un miserable― respondió la chica, pero Lavsge solo amplio su sonrisa

―Ahuch, eso dolió, sobretodo viniendo de ti― trato de acariciar el rostro de la pelirroja, pero ella enseguida lo esquivo, mientras Ron trataba de interponerse ― no me culpes, mis manos, como puedes ver― dijo elevándolas ―no están manchadas de sangre, yo no he hecho nada malo, si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpalos a ellos― señalo a los dos niños ―si quieres venganza, adelante, acábalos― ínsito cruzándose de brazos ― no are nada por defenderlos, ni permitiré que ellos mismos lo hagan.

Ginny al igual que los otros chicos observaron a los niños, quienes solamente mantenían sus cabezas agachadas y trataban de juntar sus manos sintiendo temor de lo que les pudiera pasar.

―Deja a un lado tus juegos Lavsge― intercedió Nott ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? No creo que hayas venido aquí solo para saludarnos o me equivoco.

―No, no te equivocas, es solo que los mire en este pequeño papel― respondió elevando el mapa ― y quise saber porque fueron tan descorteces de no invitarme a su reunión.

―No te atrevas Lavsge ― advirtió Nott ―somos más, no eres tan idiota de querer atacarnos, no es así.

―No, no lo soy, además que aún tienen mi interés― contesto observando a Ginny ―solo quise pasar a recoger algo que es mío y ver sus reacciones― Jonathan retrocedió dos pasos y llevo sus manos a los bolsillos ―alguien de ustedes me ha sido muy útil, pero ahora que saben su identidad, me es más útil a mi lado.

Ron enseguida miro a su hermana, demostrándole su desconfianza, por lo que la chica comenzó a negar con su cabeza, los otros tres chicos también observaron a Ginny haciendo que se sintiera realmente mal, pero Nott era la excepción y seguía con sus ojos sobre Jonathan.

―Vamos princesa, te necesito a mi lado― gracias al silencio que reino tras las palabras del chico, pudieron escuchar unos zapatos resonar en el fondo del pasillo. Lentamente se asomó Hermione quien era seguida por aquel gran Rither, pegado a las paredes.

Ron sorprendido al igual que los otros chicos la dejaron pasar por medio de ellos, hasta llegar a Jonathan quien la tomo de la cintura y le saludo depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

―Es hora de irnos, preciosa― Granger simplemente lo miro y después bajo su rostro escondiéndolo del de sus amigos.

Jonathan empezó a caminar aun con Hermione junto a él y juntos trataron de irse, pero Ron no lo permitiría, aún bajo el asombro de lo que acaba de presenciar, no podía permitir que se marcharan

― ¡Hermione!― le grito ― ¡No eres ella! ¡Eres esa cosa, Xtibay! ¡Tú no puedes ser ella!―

Jonathan giro junto a la castaña y pasando su mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de la chica, lo desnudo y le enseño aquella marca que sin ningún problema Hermione permitió ver.

―No, no― repetía una y otra vez el pelirrojo, mientras su hermana no podía reaccionar ― ¡Hermione!

Tras el grito de Weasley, la chica giro un poco para observarlos y poco después el rither expandió sus alas y con sus grandes patas se llevó a la pareja ante los ojos aterrados de los chicos, pues la castaña se había perdido con Lavsge.

―No, ¡Hermione!―

―Es inútil Weasley, por más que grites ella no regresara― le atajo Nott, en cuanto vio las intenciones del chico de correr tras ellos, aunque no sabía hacia dónde.

― ¡Que no lo acabas de ver! ¡La secuestro, se la ha llevado!―

―No es un secuestro pelirrojo― respondió Christopher ― ella no se miraba nada incomoda con Lavsge.

― ¡Ella no se iría con él por voluntad!― grito Ron acercándose amenazadoramente al chico

―Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras Weasley, pero Granger es una traidora― completo Dustin empezando a caminar por el otro lado del pasillo.

―Debemos regresar― dijo Nott

―No iremos a ningún lado sin Hermione― esta vez quien hablo fue Ginny

―Pues creo que les saldrá raíces allí, porque ella no regresara― continuo Nott caminando junto a Dustin ―si quieren recuperarla, debemos seguir con el plan.

XxXxXx

No cruzaban palabra alguna, cada uno iba con su objetivo y ninguno pensaba ceder hasta conseguirlo. Swan era quien lideraba el camino, uno que Harry reconoció los llevaría hasta el claro cerca del bosque de Antamo.

En cuanto llegó, el profesor observo a Potter quien no pensaba dar un paso más hasta que el hombre mayor lo hiciera, Swan simplemente le sonrió e ingreso lentamente en la yerba que cada vez se hacía más alta, hasta el punto de desaparecer. Potter aun lo dudaba, pero no sabía que más hacer, según recordaba la yerba llevaba hacia algo desconocido, dicho por Sprout y al parecer ese algo tiene relación alguna con la abuela de Jonathan ya que será allí el punto de encuentro entre padre e hijo, entonces, debió ser allí hacia donde la yerba arrastro a Rick y las demás serpientes, así que para llegar, debía dejar que también lo llevara, rogando que fuera a aquella casa y no a su fin.

Con algo de nervios, Harry ingreso en la yerba y poco a poco fue hundiéndose en ella, hasta que sintió que algo tomo de uno de sus pies y fue entonces que se arrepintió de haber tomado aquella decisión. Sin esperar menos, un gran lazo o algo, no podía identificar muy bien el que era, pero eso, lo llevo arrastrado en medio de la gran yerba que cada vez se hacía más y más alta. Su rostro fue mal tratado al igual que su cuerpo, pero su mente solo suplicaba por que pronto acabara aquella tortura. Sin más que hacer, que dejarse llevar, Harry cerro sus ojos hasta que sintió que ya nada lastimaba su cuerpo, en cuanto despego sus parpados lentamente se encontró en un gran jardín, con pequeñas flores que no reconocía, pero que su aroma le recordaba a la sabia de Antamo.

Pudo ver con claridad que era ese algo que jalaba de su pierna y que en cuanto le soltó, se dirigió hacia su sitio el cual era bajo un gran árbol, pues solo se trataba de una de sus raíces.

―Creí que te habías arrepentido― escucho la voz de Swan tras él.

Harry no se sorprendió de ver que el profesor no tenía ningún rasguño, de seguro uso magia para arreglar daño alguno. Poniéndose en pie lentamente, pudo divisar mejor el lugar y noto una gran casa frente a ellos, una casa que poseía una fuente la cual se encontraba seca y en un inmenso jardín.

― ¿Qué es este lugar?―

―Al parecer era el refugio de Antamo― respondió Swan ―Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Caminaron hacia la casa, en donde les sorprendió no encontrar nada que les irrumpiera el camino.

―De seguro es por Natzuki―

― ¿Por Tanechima? ¿Porque?―

―Debió quitar las protecciones que tuviera la casa, para ella poder ingresar― respondió Swan observando la estancia de la casa ―debemos darnos prisa.

―Lo mejor será separarnos― sugirió Harry ―Así será más fácil encontrarla.

―No, si es usted quien la encuentra ¿qué hará? Créame Potter, lo mejor será mantenernos unidos, además de que no estoy dispuesto a tener que ir en su búsqueda si algo le sucede.

Pronto escucharon un ruido en la segunda planta, y observándose fijamente decidieron ir en busca del causante. Con sigilo subieron las escaleras y lentamente recorrieron el pasillo, pero en cada habitación que ingresaban no encontraban más que oscuridad y moho.

―En donde demonios está metida― se quejó por lo bajo el profesor

Ingresaron a una habitación de la cual supusieron era la habitación de Antamo, ya que allí era el único lugar que contenía enceres femeninos, además de algunos vestidos viejos y extrañamente un arreglo de flores que parecía no marchitarse. Mientras Harry revisaba la habitación en busca de algo más, escucharon a alguien transitar por la tercera planta y los dos hombres enseguida se dirigieron allí.

Antes de poder completar las escaleras que daban a la tercera y última planta, pudieron ver a una mujer ingresar en una habitación y sin dudarlo fueron tras ella. Los dos tenían sus varitas en alto y en silencio contaron hasta tres, para sorprender a la mujer, pero quienes se sorprendieron fueron ellos al no encontrar a nadie.

―Pero que…― decía Harry ―la vimos, usted también la vio―

―No creo que sea un fantasma― respondió Swan observando hacia todas partes sin encontrar a la mujer.

―No creí que te volvería a ver― escucharon una voz femenina, pero no correspondiente de la persona que buscaban ―pero tu aroma es inconfundible, al igual que el de tu amigo, que por cierto no veo junto a ti.

Los dos hombres giraron en busca de aquella mujer y Harry se sorprendió al ver a Lira frente a ellos. La chica vestía con ropa extravagante, parecida he incluso un poco más atrevida que la de la última vez, con un vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y largas botas.

―Lira― respondió Harry ― ¿Qué haces aquí?― pregunto, pero aun así no bajo su varita, ni tampoco Swan.

―Estoy segura que no lo mismo que ustedes― sonrió la chica, mientras se acercaba lentamente ―Jonathan me trajo, le pidió a su padre que me dejara bajo su mando.

― ¿Por qué haría algo así?― curioseo Harry

―Tengo una ligera sospecha, pero no pienso decirte nada― la chica camino rodeando a Harry y tocando su pecho, hasta que nuevamente quedo frente a él y decidió preguntar por su interés ― ¿En dónde está? Tu amigo pelirrojo, quiero verlo.

Swan simplemente sonrió, ¿acaso esa chicas estaba interesada en tan tonto pelirrojo? además de que ella se miraba algo mayor para Weasley.

―No esta aquí― fue la respuesta de Harry

―Bueno, pues es una lástima― se lamentó la chica ―quería poder verlo aunque sea una última vez.

Como si no existieran, trato de pasar de ellos y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero Harry la detuvo, tal vez la chica les seria de ayuda, recordando su último encuentro.

―Lira― llamo Harry ― ¿Sabes si hay alguien más en esta casa?

La joven se detuvo y de nuevo giro hacia ellos, pero de manera lenta, como meditando la situación. Harry creyó por un momento que había sido mala idea preguntar, más cuando noto como ella preparaba sus colmillos y se empezó a mostrar más desafiante, sobre todo hacia el profesor.

―Tu aroma es igual al de ella― le dijo dispuesta a pelear.

―Tranquilízate, es porque él al igual que esa mujer y yo venimos de Hogwarts―intercedió Harry

―No, tu aroma es diferente, en ellos puedo sentir el mismo, ambición, muerte y…― Harry miro a su profesor con recelo y se alejó un poco ―traición― siseo ― ¿qué quieres? ¿A qué has venido?

―Solo quiero encontrar a la mujer― respondió Swan con calma ―es una prófuga.

―Lira― hablo Harry sin saber si era una buena idea ―necesitamos encontrarla, tiene algo que Valquiria quiere.

― ¿Y qué es?― cuestiono la chica aun sin quitar su vista de Swan

Harry no sabía que contestar, pues esta vez no se miraba tan dispuesta a ayudarlos, sobre todo por el recelo que sentía hacia el profesor, pero no había más opción, en cualquier momento Jonathan o alguno de sus tontos secuaces llegaría y eso no era nada favorable.

―Ella tiene el cuerpo de Vasti, si Jonathan la encuentra, puedes desechar la idea de ser libre― con aquellas palabras, Harry gano la atención de la chica que se mostró insegura sobre qué decisión tomar, pero que finalmente acepto ayudarlo.

―Ella está en el jardín, quiere alimentarse de las chicas que Jonathan a traído― sonrió un poco y continuo ―las niñas tontas de Hogwarts.

― ¿Alimentarse?― pregunto Potter

―Natsuki no es tan joven como aparenta― respondió Swan

―Su piel puede verse más joven con cada niña que asesina, pero su olor putrefacto nunca la dejara― finalizo Lira dirigiéndose a la puerta ―los llevare hasta ella, pero deben ser silenciosos, hay criaturas dormidas que no sería bueno despertar.

Como había dicho Lira, durante el camino hacia el jardín trasero, el cual resultó ser un pequeño laberinto, estaba lleno de extrañas criaturas, pero extrañamente todas estaban dormidas. Harry observaba cada una y no podía imaginarse como podrían luchar contra ellas, ya que los superaba en cantidad.

― ¿Por qué duermen?― cuestiono el chico

―Son creaciones de Valquiria― respondió Lira sin prestarles atención, mientras los dirigía ―el problema es que en cuanto despiertan, no duran mucho, no fuera de Jabarovsk, por eso necesitan del poder de Vasti, estas criaturas están listas para atacar si se les ordena, pero sería derrotadas antes del amanecer.

Harry continuo tras Lira, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en cuanto pudo ver una criatura, una que pudo reconocer, pese a que no fue mucho lo que la vio, pudo ver que se trataba del ser que copio la imagen de Narcissa tiempo atrás, en el primer ataque a Malfoy.

― ¿Quién es?― no dudo en preguntar ―esta, mujer, criatura o…Lo que sea, la he visto antes―

―Su nombre era Alicia, antes de convertirse en esa cosa― respondió Lira ―la alquimia de Valquiria estaba surgiendo frutos, Alicia podía tomar la apariencia de otras personas, pero su físico se deterioró cada vez más, hasta convertirse en un monstruo― suspiro un poco y finalizó ―resultado final, quimera, mitad mujer, mitad cualquier cosa que se le atravesara a Valquiria, solo quería poder volverla a ella y muchos de sus experimentos más fuertes, pero él no posee magia, la alquimia aun escapa de sus manos.

―Por eso quiere a Vasti―

―Vaya deducción, Potter―

―Blad Valquiria era un mago, ¿Por qué su hijo no posee magia?―

―Para desgracia de Blad, su único hijo concebido con la mujer que el tanto amaba, resulto ser igual a ella, un simple humano, eso lo enojo mucho, pero decidió sacar provecho y convirtió a su hijo en un, bueno― Lira parecía no poder terminar con la frase, por lo cual Swan lo hizo.

―Vampiro, no es así, él al igual que usted son Vampiros―

―Sí, Blad hizo que un…hizo que mordieran a su hijo, quería experimentar, ya había creado un ejército de cadáveres que incrementaban su fuerza con sangre de magos, pero ellos no se comparaban a los Vam…No había comparación. Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando su esposa escapo y en un descuido, bueno, su cabeza también vino abajo.

Con tanta información y tratando de procesarla, Harry no supo en que momento continuaron por el camino y pronto se vieron en el centro del laberinto, en donde pudo ver algo que llevo toda su atención. Allí se encontraba varias chicas de Hogwarts, entre ellas Daphne. Todas ella se encontraban inconscientes, cada una sumergida en una especie de capullo, creado con lo que Swan denomino baba de Rither.

―Qué asco― se quejó Lira tratando de no tocar ningún capullo ―está cerca, puedo sentir su aroma.

La chica camino unos cuantos pasos en medio de los capullos, que a Harry le parecían demasiados, aun se preguntaba en que momento las habían secuestrado y para qué. ¿Acaso las querían de alimento para el padre de Jonathan? Pero su respuesta fue tan escalofriante, que si no la hubiese visto tal vez no lo hubiera creído.

Tras algunos cuantos capullos se encontraba Tanechima, totalmente desnuda con varios cuerpos de chicas a su alrededor, pero lo que más lo impresiono fue ver la sangre que esta poseía sobre su cuerpo, pues era de la jóvenes que se encontraban muertas y degolladas.

―Incluso es algo asqueroso para mí― dijo Lira llamando la atención de Tanechima, quien sorprendida los encara, pero aun así no cubre su desnudo y sangriento cuerpo.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?―

― ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerles algo así?!― gritaba Harry aun horrorizado ― ¡Es una maldita loca!

― ¿podrías cubrirte?― expreso Swan arrojándole una túnica que estaba en el suelo

― ¿Acaso te es tentador?― respondió sin intenciones de cubrir su cuerpo

―La verdad me es repugnante―contrario el hombre, mientras Lira cubrió su nariz y Harry levantaba su varita ―Ahora ya entiendo porque viniste, me fue extraño que ingresaras al bosque por tu propia voluntad.

―Cada día es peor, si no tomo algunos riesgos, pronto mi cuerpo envejecerá hasta ser solo polvo― la expresión de ella era totalmente fría, parecía que no sentía remordimiento alguno lo cual enojo más a Harry

―Por eso también quiere a Vasti, verdad― decía el chico caminando hacia ella mientras apuntaba con su varita ―no quiere morir, por eso hace esto, asesina chicas inocentes para poder seguir con vida, pero con Vasti, eso ya no será necesario.

― ¿Por qué trajiste al chico?― ignoro a Harry ―creí que lo detestabas

―Aun lo hago, pero el insistió en acompañarme, tú tienes algo que nos interesa―nuevamente la mujer sonrió y esta vez fijo sus ojos en Harry, el chico en verdad se miraba enojado y parecía que en cualquier momento la atacaría ―debes regresar.

― ¿A Hogwarts? No, de ninguna manera regresare―fue la respuesta de Tanechima ― en cuanto todo esto termine, tendré a Betson y de seguro también el cuerpo― paso sus manos por su rostro llenándolo de sangre ―solo debo esperara que Jonathan acabe con los tontos herederos que faltan y…

―Y entonces escaparas con el cuerpo y con la chica― completo Swan

―Sí, así que no veo porque deba regresar a Hogwarts―

―Está bien, no regreses a Hogwarts, de todas formas ellos te encontraran y te mataran por traicionarles― ¿Ellos? De quién demonios hablaba Swan, se preguntaba Harry quien se mantenía indeciso ―entrégame el anillo de Malfoy.

―Anillo― fingió ―no poseo ningún anillo.

―Natzuki, no hagas esto más difícil―se quejó el hombre suspirando ―entrégame el anillo, sabemos que lo tienes.

― ¿Por qué tanto interés?―

Ante la pregunta de aquella loca y sangrienta mujer, Harry observo a Swan esperando que respuesta le diera, pero al parecer no era algo muy difícil de deducir ya que la misma Lira se mostró seria y atenta, como si esperara un ataque.

― ¿Por qué crees que te lo diré?―

― ¿Por qué crees que te lo daré?―

―Tienes dos opciones bruja― hablo Lira ―y la segunda es la que más me gusta, porque podre borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

―Inténtalo― ínsito Tanechima, pero Harry elevo su mano atajando a Lira quien no había dudado en hacer caso a sus palabras.

― ¿En dónde está?― nuevamente pregunto Swan ― ¿Acaso se lo entregaste a Jonathan como prueba de tu lealtad?

―Claro, entregare mi único pase a Vasti― se burló la mujer ―el anillo me llevara hacia Anna. No lo dejaría en cualquier parte.

Ante aquellas palabras, Harry pudo ver una sonrisa casi imperceptible en Swan, al parecer por alguna razón le alegro escuchar lo último que dijo la profesora, pero aun no sabía que podían hacer, de seguro Tanechima no era tan tonta para estar hablando con ellos sin su varita cerca, esta desnuda y aunque no había forma de que la llevara con ella, Potter no podía confiarse, como al parecer estaba haciendo Su profesor.

―No puede saber nada― susurro Swan, pero Harry lo escucho muy bien y al parecer Lira también ―lo mejor será que la dejemos cumplir su trato con Malfoy, así que hay que mantenerla alejada hasta entonces.

― ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?― respondió Harry por lo bajo

―No necesito escucharlos para saber que traman algo― se quejó Tanechima ―te conozco Castor, se cual será tu movimiento, y se cómo defenderme también.

―Ya la escucharon, lo que quiere decir que está en sus manos― les termino de decir los chicos y decidió atacar.

Enseguida Tanechima esquivo el ataque que envió Swan de su varita, Harry solo pudo ver los hechizos enviados por su profesor, pues Tanechima se limitaba a esquivar ¿Qué había pasado con su varita? Pero para sorpresa de Harry la mujer lanzo un hechizo solo con un movimiento de sus manos.

―Pero… ¿Cómo?― susurró Harry

―Potter, has algo no te quedes hay de pie como un idiota― se quejó Swan, por lo que Natzuki centro su atención en el chico que enseguida la ataco con su varita.

― ¡Desmaius!― por supuesto no funcionaba, pues cada uno de los hechizos los esquivaba, pero Harry si pudo sentir como una fuerza enviada por la profesora lo expulsaba lejos, provocándole un gran golpe.

Pero no todo fue en vano pues al estar tan atenta a los dos magos, Tanechima olvido a Lira quien no pensó dos veces al correr hasta la espalda de la profesora y golpearla de tal forma que la dejo inconsciente.

―Pensé que no habías entendido― dijo Swan en cuanto se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Tanechima

―Tarde un poco por que el chico estaba demasiado inseguro―respondió Lira mirando y sonriéndole a Harry

―Solo me sorprendí un poco―

―Eso no importa, ahora debo llevarla lejos de este lugar, me encargare de retenerla hasta su cita con Malfoy, es la única forma de conseguir de vuelta el anillo.

― ¿Por qué no la obliga a decirle en donde esta?―

―créame Potter, ella estará dispuesta a que la asesine, antes de decir una palabra acerca del anillo y su escondite.

Lira cubrió el cuerpo de la profesora con una túnica y fue Swan quien la tomo en brazos y la llevo con él, pasaron cerca de las chicas en los capullos y Harry decidió llevar a una de las chicas con él, pues aunque era una Slytherin, no podía dejarla allí.

― ¿Qué crees que haces?― le pregunto Lira en cuanto observo a Potter escavar con sus manos, tratando de sacar a Daphne de aquel capullo.

―No la dejare aquí― fue la respuesta del chico.

―Olvídala, se supone yo debo vigilar a esta chicas, si alguna desaparecer tendré problemas―

―Solo puedo llevar a una de ellas conmigo, porque de lo contrario tendrías mucho problemas―

Pronto las manos de Lira estaban ayudando a Harry con su tarea y en menos de nada Daphne estaba libre. Lira los guio hasta el jardín del frente, por donde ellos habían llegado y fue entonces que se despidieron.

―No puedo cruzar, no me es permitido y para que puedan regresar deberán volver caminando por la yerba― Swan con Tanechima en brazos fue quien inicio el camino y pronto se mezcló entre la yerba ―camina recto si quieres regresar, debes caminar un paso frente al otro siempre, no gires ni cruces tus pies o te perderás― el chico asintió y pronto camino hasta el inicio de la yerba ―y…dile al pelirrojo que la próxima vez, no podrá evitarlo.

Harry no entendió aquellas palabras, pero aun así le daría el recado a Ron. Sin más inicio su camino con la Slytherin en brazos y se perdió en medio de la yerba dejando a Lira nuevamente sola.

**XxXxXx**

Ron no dejaba de culpar a Theo por la huida de Jonathan con Hermione, pero incluso Ginny al final acepto que ella era la traidora, ya que Nott se encargó de revelarles los detalles que lo hicieron sospechar, como la túnica y además de confirmarlo la noche en que se quedó solo con las chicas, ya que la pudo ver abandonar la sala y cubrirse con la túnica de Draco.

―No, no lo acepto, Hermione jamás nos traicionaría― seguía diciendo Ron ― algo le debió hacer ese infeliz.

―Eso crees― ironizó Nott ― jamás hubiera pensado en algo asi.

― ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Esperar?― pregunto Ginny

― ¿Alguna otra idea?― fue la respuesta de Nott ―Jonathan ya debe saber sobre el cuerpo, solo espero que Potter sea más rápido.

Y no fue mucho lo que hablo cuando escucharon que la puerta de la sala se abrió dando paso aun cansado Harry con una inconsciente Daphne en brazos. Rick fue el único que corrió en ayuda de Harry y recibió a la chica depositándola sobre los edredones pues Draco aún seguía en el sofá.

― ¿Qué ocurrió?― se apresuró a cuestionar Ginny llegando junto a su novio quien cayo rendido sobre su trasero.

―La encontré en un capullo, en la casa de Antamo― todos lo observaron asombrados

― ¿Fuiste hasta la casa de Antamo?― pregunto Nott

―Sí, fui con Swan, allí se encontraba Tanechima y debíamos llegar a ella antes que Jonathan―

― ¿Y…Lo lograron?―

―Si Nott, lo logramos, pero ella aún tiene el anillo bajo su poder. Swan se encargara de retenerla hasta el momento en que de nuevo lo intercambie con Malfoy.

―Bien creo que solo resta esperar a que llegue el día― fue la respuesta y decisión de Theo

―Harry, se han llevado a Hermione― decidió abrir la boca Ron ―Jonathan se la ha llevado.

―Que ¿Cómo que se la ha llevado?―

―Harry, Hermione es quien nos…

―Nos traiciono, lo sé― interrumpió Potter a su novia ―Pero no creí que Jonathan se la llevaría.

―Pues así fue Potter― intervino Christopher ―y aunque tu amigo se empeñe en negarlo, ella se marchó por su voluntad con Lavsge.

―Debe estar bajo alguna maldición― sugirió nuevamente Ron

―Es lo más seguro― concordó Harry ― ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? ― Se dirigió a Nott ― ¿hay alguna opción de traerla de regreso?

―No lo sé, todo depende de su voluntad. Jonathan ha puesto un hechizo en su espalda, para que no lo notáramos, pero es lo mismo que portan las demás chicas…Una flor.

Harry se encargó de informarles sobre lo sucedido en la casa de Antamo, además de la ayuda de Lira y la extraña obsesión de Tanechima por la sangre de las chicas.

―Juventud eterna, para eso utiliza la sangre de jóvenes― aclaro Nott ―es una maldita loca, le teme a la muerte, de seguro fue por eso que estuvo en azkaban.

Sin más que hacer, los chicos debieron esperara hasta la hora señalada por Nott para ingresar al bosque y llegar hasta la casa de Antamo. Mientras eso sucedía, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de hablar o entrenar un poco, como lo hacían Dustin y Cristopher con las espadas que habían preparado. Harry por su parte le entrego el recado de Lira a Ron quien simplemente respondió "No tengo idea de que habla" pero por la expresión de su amigo, sabía que si tenía idea alguna. Ginny fue quien atendió a Daphne quien se mostró nerviosa e insegura en cuanto despertó y se encontró con tal escenario, además de un Draco aun inconsciente.

― ¿Qué me han hecho? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?― preguntaba la chica asustada, sin dejar que nadie se le acercara.

―Daphne― llamaba Theo acercándose lentamente a la chica, quien al parecer se mostraba menos nerviosa con él ―te encontraron inconsciente ¿Qué te sucedió?

La chica parecía tratar de recordar, pero al parecer eso le provocaba un gran dolor de cabeza. La flor de su cuello que pudieron reconocer como Liz, comenzó a arder y eso le provoco pequeños gritos ahogados que ninguno sabia como detener.

―Me duele― se quejaba llevando su mano hasta la marca ―me duele mucho―

Theo logro acercarse lo suficiente para abrazarla mientras la chica lloraba y ahogaba sus gritos, pues el dolor era cada vez más intenso. Momentos después fue Neville quien le llevo una poción que la hizo entrar en un profundo sueño, pues aquel dolor era desconocido y no sabían cómo tratarlo, por lo que solo restaba hacerla dormir.

― ¿y que se supone que haremos con ella?― pregunto Ginny en cuanto estuvieron listos para marcharse.

―La dejaremos aquí, estará inconsciente un par de horas más―respondió Neville.

―Debemos llegar a la casa antes de que sea oscuro, así que ustedes irán por la hierba― le decía Nott a Potter ―ya conoces el camino, será lo mejor― su atención paso a Neville ―ustedes no pueden arriesgarse demasiado, en cuanto logren rescatar a las chicas, deben regresar a Hogwarts y huir con Draco, no importa que pase― después termino de empacar algunas cosas en un pequeño morral que llevaba atado a su pierna izquierda, gracias al truco que copio de Granger, llevaba allí todo lo necesario― Dustin y yo pondremos las Bombas de Antamo, eso nos ayudara bastante…

― ¿Y que se supone que hare yo?― aquella voz los sorprendió, por lo que todos fijaron su vista sobre el sofá, mientras Nott lentamente giraba su cabeza para encontrarse con Draco sentado y observándolos fijamente ―no pienso huir como un cobarde― termino de ajustar sus zapatos y poniéndose en pie termino de ponerse su camisa ―No huiré esta vez… De lo contrario me arrepentiré toda mi vida.

―Draco, que… ¿Que se supone que haces?―

―No pienso salir solo con mis pantalones, no es algo muy decoroso― bromeo un poco ―antes de que digas cualquier cosa Theo, no pienso quedarme aquí mientras Potter salva el mudo nuevamente. Esta vez es más personal.

―Malfoy, acabas de despertar, no creo que tengas fuerzas suficientes…―

―Gracias Weasley, pero no creo que necesite otra siesta― interrumpió el rubio a Ginny ―Y bien Theodore, que se supone hare yo.

**XxXxXx**

No lo entendía, no sabía muy bien que hacia allí y menos con aquellas personas, pero sabía que de nada serviría preguntar y menos al ver aquella sonrisa triunfante que por alguna razón no desaparecía del rostro de Lavsge.

Estaban en un gran comedor, uno realmente extenso en donde se encontraban varias chicas, que supo eran como él, de afilados colmillos. Ella se encontraba aun extremo del comedor y Jonathan al otro, como si fueran una gran familia y cerca de Lavsge se encontraba Lira, justo a su mano derecha, pero la chica no mostro ningún interés en Hermione, era como si no la reconociera y por supuesto Granger no lo hacía.

Detrás de Jonathan habían tres chicos que perfectamente reconocía y que no se inmutaban por la presencia de Hermione o por no ser invitados a la mesa, ya que parecían simples guardias. Blaise fue el único que se atrevió a dejar su vista hacia la nada por un momento y observarla, pero aquella mirada era fría y desconcertante, sin embargo eso no evito que en Hermione pasara un escalofrió ante su compañero de estudio, quien finalmente la volvió a ignorar.

―Come algo― escuchó la voz de Jonathan ―mi padre pronto vendrá y te quiero con energías.

Por primera vez noto que frente a ella había un plato con lo que parecía un delicioso pato bañado en salsa, pero por alguna razón aquello solo le provocaba repugnancia, por lo que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al plato y tensarse un poco.

Nadie más aparte de ella tenía plato alguno, solo bebían de copas, copas llenas de un líquido oscuro y rojizo lo cual termino de revolver el estómago de Granger.

―No te lo pediré dos veces― de nuevo se escuchó a Jonathan ―come Granger, no desprecies la cena, fue preparada especialmente para ti― completo arrastrando un poco sus palabras mientras jugaba con uno de los cuchillos.

Nuevamente fijo su vista en aquel palto y por Dios que lo intento, pero sus manos apenas respondían a su cuerpo y al momento de llevar el primer bocado a su boca unas grandes arcadas pudieron en ella logrando que de algún modo lo que no sabía había en su estómago llenara la mesa y cubriera todo haciendo ver una gran mueca de asco en el rostro de Jonathan.

El cuchillo que tenía toda la atención de Jonathan pronto volvió a la mesa quedando incrustado sobre la fina mesa. Hermione vio al chico levantarse y caminar hasta llegar a ella y sin que lo esperara tomo su rostro y le obligo a comer lo poco limpio que quedaba del pato y sin entender porque sus manos no respondían por ello no podía impedirlo hasta que lo escuchó decir.

― ¡Mastica esa maldita porquería y come!― siendo casi una orden enseguida lo hizo y comía bocado tras bocado que este llevaba a su boca como si tratara de ahogarla y apretando su boca como si fuera un animal ―no me quieres ver enojado Granger―le amenazo soltándola ―ahora ve a lavarte, sería una vergüenza que recibieras así a mi padre.

Escoltada por Crabbe y Goyle, fue llevada a un cuarto al parecer de una mujer, pero demasiado antiguo. "Lávate" escucho decir a Goyle quien junto a su amigo se quedaron custodiando la puerta.

Hermione lentamente recorrió la habitación pero no encontró nada útil, solo viejos cuadros sin imagen alguna y un ramo de flores que parecía no marchitarse nunca. Pronto encontró el baño y aunque al principio solo salió agua sucia, después la bañera se llenó de una cristalina y finalmente se desnudó.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo paso, simplemente que en aquella habitación trascurrió todo hasta que escucho una gran explosión en la parte de afuera de la casa. Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso una chica rubia que la llevo hacia otra habitación, más exactamente hacia un estudio.

― ayuda a las bestias― dijo Jonathan quien estaba junto a un hombre con la descripción física que había dado Tonks un tiempo atrás, Hermione lo entendió, frente a ella estaba él, el hijo de Blad Valquiria cuyo nombre escucho una vez era Madokk.

Lira se marchó sin decir absolutamente nada, pero para Hermione no paso de ser percibido la mirada que sostenía Madokk en la chica, era realmente intensa, pero esta no le prestó atención.

―La quiero de regreso― por primera vez escucho la Voz de Valquiria y era realmente tentadora, su voz parecía tener el tono adecuado, que con solo escuchar le hacía relajar su cuerpo y desear poder ir hacia él.

―Aun la necesito, pero créeme, para el amanecer ya no la extrañaras―

Los dos hombres depositaron su atención en la castaña que llevaba un vestido negro, pues era lo único que no habían comido las polillas de aquella vieja ropa.

― ¿Es ella?― preguntaba el hombre mayor, aunque su físico no aparentaba demasiado

―Así es, estoy seguro que pronto vendrán a buscarla, así que ya no la quiero conmigo―

― ¿Acaso les temes?―

―Por supuesto que no, pero por ahora prefiero que este bajo tu mando, tómalo como mi agradecimiento― finalizo sonriéndole a su padre.

―No lo creo ¿Por qué te desharías de la chica más valiosa para el ministerio inglés? Te conozco Hijo, y sé que sabrías sacar el mayor provecho de ella.

―Y ya lo he hecho, ella está incluida en mis planes, créeme― le aseguro caminando hacia Hermione y acariciando su rostro ―pero por ahora solo necesito a Lira conmigo, por eso te estoy cediendo su control, al igual que el de las demás chicas y el del par de mocosos. Sé cuánto te gustan las chicas jóvenes y también el valor de los mocosos ya que sin ellos no podrías controlar a Lira.

― ¿Y por eso Lira seguirá bajo tu poder?―

―La quieres no es así, si ella está bajo tu control caerás en la tentación de hacerla tuya bajo tu poder, por el contrario estando bajo mi mando, no ejercerás ninguna autoridad en ella, así que todo lo que logres será porque ella así lo quiera.

Tras esas palabras Madokk dejo ver una gran sonrisa, y poco después estrecho su mano con la de Jonathan como recibiendo el control de todos quienes estaban bajo el poder de su hijo. Hermione simplemente sentía su espalda arder, pero más de una mueca no hizo.

De nuevo se escuchó explosiones y entonces Jonathan se acercó a ella y deposito en sus manos algo que había extrañado demasiado, su varita. Pero para su desgracia su deseo de atacarlos quedo en eso, ya que su cuerpo no respondió hasta la orden de Madokk.

―Al parecer será una larga noche gracias a tus amigos― se dirigió hacia Hermione ―vamos, debo alimentarme un poco y tu cuidaras mi espalda.

Ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna si aquel hombre no le daba libertad alguna. Parecía un perro caminando tras su amo y eso simplemente la hacía sentir impotente y humillada. Aun se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado en tal situación, aún se preguntaba como Jonathan logro ejercer control alguno sobre ella, pues no lo recordaba.

Se escuchaban explosiones y pudo ver a varios Rithers tiesos frente a ella, algunas bestias dormidas y finalmente llegaron junto a las chicas en los capullos. Madokk no dudo en acercarse hasta uno de los capullos y tomar a una de las chicas, mientras Hermione observaba aterrorizada, pues el hombre no dudo en llevar su boca hasta el cuello de la chica y alimentarse de la peor forma posible.

Ante tal escena Hermione cayó sobre sus rodillas y nuevamente devolvió lo poco que poseía su estómago. Madokk miro la reacción de Hermione y camino hasta ella obligándola a ponerse en pie, y la llevo hasta el cadáver de la chica, para después tomar de la sangre que aun emanaba de ella y restregarla sobre el cuello de Granger.

―Vamos, deberías sentirte alagada― decía mientras la chica simplemente dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos ―ahora por fin puedes sentir algo de sangre pura en tu cuerpo― la arrojo de nuevo al suelo y mientras ella trataba de recuperarse él agrego ―tienes suerte de que tu sangre sea repugnante, incluso para mí.

Para interrupción de Madokk, se escucharon unos pasos, suaves, casi insonoros, pero no para él. Hizo señas a Hermione de seguirlo y se ocultaron tras un capullo, Hermione no entendía muy bien porque esa actitud, pues ella solo escuchaba lo que parecía una batalla en la casa, pero su corazón casi se detiene cuando salió de las sombras tras Madokk y vio a tres chicos frente a ella, chicos que reconoció y que sabía aquel era el peor escenario para encontrarse, pues Valquiria no lo desaprovecharía.

―Vaya, jamás creí contar con tanta suerte― se mofo Madokk ― ¿pueden hacerme el honor de saber sus nombres?

Ninguno de los chicos respondió, solo seguían allí de pie sin saber qué hacer, así que Madokk hizo uso de Hermione y esta aun contra su voluntad no pudo negarse.

―Ven querida― le llamaba sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza lo cual sorprendió a los chicos ― sé que tú debes saber sus nombres, adelante dime quienes son ellos.

―Ne…Neville Longbotton― trato de titubear, pero no pudo ―Richard Kurtz y… ― fijo su vista en el último chico, pero para fortuna o des fortuna no sabía su nombre, ni quien era solo sabía que era de Slytherin ―No sé quién es él, solo sé que es un Slytherin.

―Bueno, eso no importa, igualmente morirá― Madokk hizo un ruido con su boca, como llamando a un animal y no estuvieron muy equivocados, pues pronto escucharon algo ir hacia ellos, algo que se movía a gran velocidad en el jardín y que finalmente se presentó frente a ellos aullando.

**XxXxXx**

Pronto oscurecería así que él y sus dos amigos debían ser rápidos y estar preparados para enfrentar lo que aconteciera. Aún seguía enojado por haber llevado a su novia, pero por más que él y Ron intentaron, no lograron persuadirla de ir a aquella batalla.

Harry seguido por los dos Weasley llego hasta el claro de Antamo en donde fueron arrastrados por la hierba hasta el mismo jardín que lo había recibido anteriormente. Todo estaba sereno, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de los chicos, pero aun así siguieron su camino hacia la casa.

―No creo que sea tan fácil― dijo Ginny por lo bajo en cuanto llegaron cerca a la casa

―No lo será, pero debemos retenerlos hasta que acabe la luna, de lo contrario irán por Anna― respondió Harry ―Además, tal vez podamos acabar con Valquiria de una vez y por todas.

―Eso y que debemos recuperar a Hermione― agrego Ron ― ¿creen que el plan de Nott funcione?

―No tenemos más opción que creer, solo espero que la parecencia de Malfoy no empeore la situación― comento Harry

Lentamente rodearon la casa en busca del jardín trasero, en donde se supone seria su punto de encuentro con Nott, justo antes del inicio del laberinto, pero de pronto se les presento un inconveniente, mejor dichos dos.

―Por fin llegan― se escuchó decir a Hannah quien se encontraba de pie junto a Pansy interrumpiendo su camino ―hicimos una apuesta saben, yo dije que llegarían antes de la luna, Pansy dijo que no serían tan tontos, pero al parecer se equivocó.

―Vete Hannah― fue la respuesta de Ginny ―nada bueno sacaras aquí.

― ¿Y tú sí?― dejo escapar una gran risa lo cual ayudo al enojo de la pelirroja ― ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Acaso piensan que podrán detener a Jonathan?

― ¿Acaso piensas que no?― expreso Harry ―no permitiremos que traiga de vuelta a Vasti.

― ¿Por eso han venido hasta aquí?― por primera vez hablo Pansy ―si es así, pueden regresar, porque el objetivo de hoy es alguien más.

― ¿De qué hablas?― pregunto Ron

―De que ustedes y nosotros solo somos fichas, esta noche será la mente de Theodore contra la de Jonathan y una de las dos caerá.

―Dejemos de hablar y mejor regresen, ahórrenos la molestia quieren― amenazo Hannah elevando su varita, por lo que los chicos también elevaron las suyas.

― ¡Espeliarmus!― fue la primera en lanzar Ginny y sin poderlo creer, pudo desarmar a Pansy haciéndola volar lejos, pero Hannah no era tan fácil ―Yo me encargare de ellas.

―No pienso dejarte sola― fue la respuesta de Harry, mientras esquivaba un ataque de Hannah ―Immobilus.

Hannah no parecía la misma chica de antes, pues se mostraba más ágil y al parecer más fuerte, Pansy por su parte trato de ponerse en pie lentamente, pero en cuanto quiso buscar su varita, Ginny llego a ella primero.

―Desmaius― pero para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Pansy pudo esquivarlo y simplemente corrió junto a Hannah.

―No te preocupes Parkinson, ya falta poco―

Los chicos no comprendieron las palabras de Hannah, pero en cuanto Ron se fijó, la luna ya estaba haciendo presencia.

―Ron, debes poner la trampa― le susurró Harry a su amigo

―No puedo Harry, sabes que no es mi fuerte―

―Pues hoy lo tendrá que ser, no podemos esperar a Theo y no dejare sola a Ginny contra esas arpías, además de que Pansy es uno de los objetivos ¿Lo olvidas?

―No es mi parte del plan y lo sabes― Harry tomo la mano de su amigo y en ella deposito una pequeña bolsa la cual anteriormente él había recibido de Theo ―Harry…

―El plan debe cambiar, Ron― sin darle tiempo de hablar, corrió hacia el lado de su novia dejando al pelirrojo con su responsabilidad.

Harry lanzo un hechizo, uno que le sirvió a Ron para escabullirse hacia el laberinto, ya que cubrió la visión de todos con humo blanco. Las dos chicas seguían batallando, Ginny parecía sentir que era su oportunidad de calarle la boca a Hannah y esta al parecer sentía algo parecido.

Pero aunque Harry y Ginny parecían salir victoriosos ante las chicas, ya que Pansy no tenía su varita y Hannah no podía contra los dos, sorprendentemente Parkinson cayó al suelo después de recibir un gran golpe que la envió lejos. Los Griffindor no sabían quién había sido, pero mientras Potter observaba atónito a una desmayada Pansy, al girar nuevamente su mirada encontró a Jonathan sosteniendo el cuello de Ginny, con delicadeza pero sentencia a la vez.

**XxXxXx**

Ronald pronto se encontró solo caminando en medio del laberinto sin saber muy bien que hacer, pues según su parte del plan él solo sería una carnada, pero al parecer todo había cambiado y ahora era él quien se encargaría de poner la mayor trampa.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, de la pequeña bolsa que recibió de Harry, pudo sacar varias dagas y mientras escuchaba la batalla entre sus compañeros y las chicas observo el panorama tratando de pensar rápido sin mayor resultado y esperando que en algún momento Nott legara y lo guiara.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda?― escucho una voz familiar tras él, así que lentamente se giró y se encontró con la sonrisa de Lira ― ¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?

La chica camino hasta el pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla como si de viejos amigos se trataran, algo que lo tomo por sorpresa.

―Ho…Hola― fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras ella tomaba la bolsa de sus manos

―Vamos, se en donde debes poner las dagas― Ron la siguió y dejo que fuera ella quien decidiera el sitio de la trampa, aunque algo en su interior le decía que debía desconfiar, no podía hacerlo ya que la chica parecía solo querer ayudar.

―Listo― dijo Lira limpiando sus manos― en cuanto pasen por aquí se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

― ¿Por qué?―

―Porque no sabrán lo que les espera, bueno si no toman otro rumbo…

―No me refiero a eso, te pregunto ¿Por qué nos ayudas? ―ante la pregunta la chica se tensó un poco y decidió esquivar la mirada del pelirrojo ―Lira― le llamo por su nombre, por primera vez, logrando que esta se sintiera feliz en mucho tiempo ―sé que tienes alguna relación con los niños que Jonathan controla, lo pude ver.

― ¿Lo pudiste ver? ¿Cómo?―

―Juls, el me permitió ver sus recuerdos y en verdad lo lamento mucho―

Lira parecía meditarlo, aquel pelirrojo en verdad le atraía, pero no sabía si era buena idea dejarle conocer aquella historia que tanto dolor le acerco hasta quedar frente a Ron, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y con su mano decidió acariciar su mejilla, eran de igual tamaño, por eso no hubo inconveniente alguno para que sus ojos se encontraran, pero en los Azules del chico había brillo de vida, mientras los suyos eran oscuros como la muerte.

―Son mis hermanos― susurro ―Madokk los utilizo de experimentos, para des fortuna ellos sobrevivieron ― por un momento silencio, y dulcemente se acercó hasta Ron hasta que finalmente lo beso, un beso corto lento y algo lejano, pero que el correspondió ―esta vez no te ibas a poder evitarlo.

―No pensaba hacerlo―

―Ellos ya están muertos y yo solo quiero que descansen en paz― después de decir aquello agacho su cabeza tratando de esconder su dolor, aunque nada brotaba de sus ojos, pues ella también se encontraba sin vida. Fue realmente extraño sentir un abrazo, pues desde hacía mucho nadie le brindaba uno y sentir los brazos del pelirrojo sujetándola y tratando de reconfortarla, la hizo sentir algo de calor humano, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ―hare todo lo necesario por liberarlos, no importa a quien tenga que ayudar.

El sonido de una explosión los separo y sin pensarlo mucho, se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio, encontrándose con Rither's muertos en el suelo, mientras Draco y Hermione libraban una batalla, que no dejo de sorprender a Ron.

**XxXxXx**

El camino por el cual paso el padre de Jonathan no les fu muy difícil de encontrar, se alzaba cerca del lago negro y los arboles rodeaban un camino angosto, casi oscuro gracias a que se encontraban realmente unidos. Cuatro chicos caminaban sin nada que decir, un Revenclaw y un Griffindor, algo incómodo para los dos Slytherin.

Theo era quien lideraba aquel camino, aunque pareciera que Draco lo conocía mejor, como si ya hubiera estado allí, pues aunque la luz cada vez era menos, él no se sorprendía como tal vez lo hacían sus compañeros.

No hubo palabra alguna, ni siquiera entre los dos Slytherin, pues Malfoy parecía consumido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Nott seguía meditando sobre la presencia de su amigo, pues con aquella actitud solo les traería más inconvenientes. Sin bien quería ayudarlo y tal vez protegerlo, no podía negar que recordaba que alguien muy especial esperaba su regreso y o quería defraudarla.

Pronto llegaron a la parte trasera de un laberinto, uno que seguramente los llevaría hasta la casa de Antamo; Jonathan debía encontrarse junto a su padre y de seguro debía haber algunos inconvenientes, aunque probablemente aun no utilicen aquellas bestias que tenían dormidas (y debían asegurarse de que así siguiera) de seguro en cuanto se sientan amenazados padre e hijo aran uso de todos sus recursos.

―Es hora de que despiertes a los Rither's― dijo Nott a Dustin quien asintió y junto a su compañero se marcharon ―no debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones― advirtió a Draco en cuanto se quedaron solos iniciando por el otro lado del laberinto ―no dudaran en utilizarla contra ti.

―Lo sé, y si debo enfrentarla lo hare― fue su respuesta ―ahora mis prioridades son otras, Nott y en ellas no está caer de nuevo en las garras de Granger.

Había algo distinto en Draco, su actitud era mucho más fría de lo que fue alguna vez y por alguna razón, eso erizo la piel de Theo. Su amigo parcia ser alguien distinto; aquella no era la reacción que él creyó tendría Draco en cuanto se enterara sobre la traición de Granger, pero al parecer aquel chico no dejaba de sorprenderlo nunca. Pero en medio de todo, Theo solo esperaba que aquella experiencia no haya sido un error más grande de lo que se supone debían evitar en cuanto él se enamorara de Hermione.

Mientras atravesaban el laberinto, Nott se encargaba de poner algunas trampas, al igual que había hecho en el bosque, para así no dejarle escapatoria alguna a Jonathan y su padre. Pronto escucharon y sintieron algo correr cerca de ellos, pero fue demasiado rápido para su vista, ya que solo pudieron ver dos grandes sombras correr en una dirección, hacia el centro del bosque. Sin dudarlo los Slytherin fueron en la misma dirección, pero no hicieron acto de presencia enseguida, pues pudieron escuchar los ataques de Neville y los otros dos chicos.

―Son un estorbo― espeto Draco por lo bajo ―y bien, según tú, ¿qué hay que hacer?― se dirigió a Nott, quien se mantuvo en silencio, mientras tomaba su varita y pensaba en algo, pues al parecer todo su plan se venía abajo con los improvistos. Si bien estaban preparados para aquellas bestias, un solo portador de la espada no podría contra aquellos lobos; además de que también se encontraban Madokk y Hermione.

―Debes irte Draco, ya jugaste a ser el héroe, no compliques más las cosas―

―No pienso marcharme― afirmó ―que sucede, ¿estas asustado?

―No, pero tú no eras parte del plan…No de este y tu presencia solo les hará las cosas más fáciles― decía tratando de convencerlo ―vete, busca a Anna y llévala lejos, nosotros los retendremos aquí hasta que sus fuerzas hayan disminuido, después de eso no será muy difícil terminar con Madokk y menos con Jonathan.

― ¿Y quién se ensuciara las manos? ¿Crees que San Potter o la tonta comadreja lo harán? No me hagas reír― respondió encarándolo ―si alguien debe manchar sus manos de sangre, ese seré yo, así que no me hagas perder más el tiempo y dime, tienes algo en mente o debo poner a trabajar la mía.

―Son inmortales Draco― fue lo único que pudo responder, después de un poco de silencio ―solo tienen un punto débil por el cual la muerte los podrá arrastrar.

―Tu encárgate de encontrar a Lavsge, de aquí me encargo yo―

Mientras se escuchaba la batalla que se había desatado entre los lobos y los chicos, Theodore siguió el camino que lo llevaría hasta la casa, con un solo objetivo y ese era Jonathan. Podía escuchar algunas explosiones, seguramente las que provocaban Dustin y Trevor tomando por sorpresa los Rither´s. pero más allá de eso se podía escuchar otra batalla.

Utilizando su magia, atravesó los muros del laberinto y pudo llegar hasta la casa de Antamo, sabía que no le sería tan fácil, por ello de su pequeña bolsa, saco lo último que quedaba y eso lo llevo a uno de sus bolsillos, guardándolo para el momento en que debiera utilizarlo. Con sigilo ingreso por la parte posterior de la casa, la cual lo llevaba a la cocina; todo estaba oscuro, solo la luz de la luna que se alzaba intensamente en el cielo alumbraba sus pasos para no tropezar.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta la estancia, donde no le sorprendió encontrar su primer inconveniente y por su puesto ese era su viejo amigo Blaise.

―No sé si admirar tu valentía o reírme de ella― se mofo Blaise desde las escaleras bajando muy lentamente ―lo que sí es seguro es tu falta de inteligencia.

―Blaise, no creí que aun estuvieras aquí― respondió mordazmente ―las ratas siempre son las primeras en huir.

―Y aunque te sea difícil de creer, lo intente, pero mi conciencia pudo conmigo― sonrió el moreno llegando al último escalón, quedando a escasos pasos de Nott ―no podía marcharme sin ver sus rostros por última vez, que clase de amigo seria.

―Vete Blaise, no te quiero hacer daño―

―Deberías dejar de juntarte con tanto Griffindor, mira que hasta dices sus mismas idioteces―

―No tengo tiempo para ti― respondió elevando su varita ―no me hagas lastimarte.

―Y no lo harás, el único que hoy será lastimado…Eres tú―

Blaise también elevo su varita y fue el primero en atacar. Era un hechizo tras otro, haciendo daño a todo lo que se les atravesara; mientras los ataque de Nott solo querían herir, los de Zabinni querían matar. No había mucho en donde refugiarse, escondido tras un pequeño muro que había sido afectado por los ataques de Blaise, se encontraba Theo.

―Y dices que el cobarde soy yo― escucho la voz de Blaise, caminando hacia él. No lo entendía, Blaise era mucho más fuerte y también ágil, debía atacar en igual, si Blaise quería matar, al parecer él no tendría otra opción, así eso le llevara consecuencias después.

―Avada kadabra― pero su esfuerzo fue inútil ya que Blaise logro protegerse, aunque su rostro dejaba ver lo sorprendido que estaba.

―Creo que se acabaron los jugos― susurro Blaise

Esta vez la batalla fue mucho más fuerte, hasta el grado de derribar algunos muros, por lo que Nott considero conveniente salir de aquella casa, pues de seguro podría caer, pero eso nunca sucedió. Debía estar bajo algún hechizo, pues las pocas paredes que quedaban sostenían la casa.

―Ríndete Nott y tendré algo de consideración― Dijo Blaise ―te dejare regresar con la lunática y tendrán un poco de paz…Por lo menos mientras terminamos con la mocosa Betson, después te prometo que seré yo quien me encargue de liberarte de este mundo, y también a tu querida rubia.

―Te prometo que seré yo quien te libere de este mundo― se escuchó muy seguro a Nott, casi como una promesa.

―Debo irme― respondió Blaise

― ¿Huyes?―

Blaise sonrió y negó con su cabeza―deberías venir, esto también te conviene―

Y sin esperar, fue de nuevo hacia la casa, pero esta vez, se dirigió por una puerta, que lo llevaba hacia un sótano.

Era una trampa, de eso estaba seguro, pero por el estado de la casa, creía poco probable que Jonathan se encontrara en otro lugar que no fuera ese. Así que decidido y con su mano cerca de su bolsillo y con su varita en la otra, se adentró en aquella puerta que lo llevo hasta el sótano, pero para su sorpresa, allí estaba Blaise de pie junto a Jonathan, mientras Potter era sostenido por Goyle y Ginny por Hannah y finalmente Pansy apareció tras él, pero no hizo más que caminar hasta Lavsge.

―Perfecto, creo que ya estamos todos reunidos― dijo Jonathan

―Theo, es una trampa―

―Gracias Potter, sin ese dato, Theo jamás se enteraría― se burló Hannah

―Entrégame el cuerpo― exigió Jonathan

―No lo tengo en mi poder― fue la respuesta de Nott

―Sabes, mi paciencia tiene un límite― expreso nuevamente Jonathan ―y estoy al borde de él.

―Si no que harás, Lavsge―

―Los matare― sentencio señalando a Harry y Ginny

―No, no lo harás― sonrió Nott― de lo contrario ya habrías asesinado a Potter.

―Tal vez tengas razón, pero el tiempo apremia y ustedes no me están siendo nada útiles.

―Jonathan― le llamo Pansy, apresurando el momento, lo cual no le fue muy difícil de saber a Theo, ya que pronto se perdería la Luna y ellos no habían conseguido aun el cuerpo, por el contrario el plan aunque se distorsiono demasiado, estaba dando frutos y Jonathan y su padre aún seguían en la casa.

―sabes Nott, me hubiera gustado que te unieras a mí―

―Eso jamás pasara―

―No lo entiendo, porque prefieres estar ayudando al grupo de Potter, que razón tendrías―

―Eso no es de tu interés―

―Por supuesto que sí, una mente como la tuya me es realmente útil― alago Lavsge acariciando el rostro de Pansy― ¿celosa?― pregunto a Ginny en cuanto noto que esta lo miraba fijamente.

―Solamente me produces asco―respondió la pelirroja aun sujeta por Hannah.

― ¿Asco?, ¿Te produzco asco? ¿Porque, por tratarme mejor que tu novio?, quien te debería dar asco, es él―finalizo caminado frente a Pansy, quien desapareció en cuanto Jonathan dejo de cubrirla para dar paso a una Luna sonriente.

La mano que Nott lentamente estaba llevando a su bolsillo, para hacer uso de su última carta de escapatoria, cayó en cuanto vio la imagen de su novia, pero por más que Harry y Ginny le dijeran que esa no era ella, Theo no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verla frente a él.

―Vamos, Lovegood; enséñale a tu novio y a Ginny lo que el gran Harry Potter te hizo en el bosque de Machat cuando fueron por las…Soñadoras.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron a más no poder, mientras Theo sentía su corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido. Ginny estaba confundida, no entendía muy bien de que hablaba Jonathan, pero toda duda se despejo de su mente al ver a aquel ser con la figura de Luna, empezar a desnudarse, frente a todos.

― ¡No!― grito Potter, pero la figura de la Ravenclaw seguía despojándose de la ropa, hasta quedar totalmente desnuda. El sentimiento de Nott era cada vez más fuerte, él sabía los riesgos de ir a aquel bosque, por eso le peso en sobre manera no haberlos podido acompañar, pero jamás imagino que Potter se atreviera a tanto.

―Harry, ¿Qué sucede?― pregunto Ginny sintiendo temor de cual sea la respuesta

― ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Todo era parte de tu plan, tú fuiste el que hizo que acompañara a Hermione!―

―Vaya, Potter. No creí que fueras tan cobarde― respondió Jonathan ―yo no te obligue a ir al bosque, y menos te obligue a que vieras desnuda a Lovegood y lo que es peor…Fue tu decisión caer ante las tentaciones, ¿verla así no te trae recuerdos? Apuesto a que son muy buenos recuerdos.

La ira fue lo que se apodero de Nott, quien se abalanzo sobre Potter, ni siquiera quiso utilizar su varita, solo quería aplastar su rostro contra el suelo con sus propias manos; ahora ya entendía el comportamiento tan extraño de Luna, ya entendía él porque ella no se sentía digna de seguir junto a él.

― ¡Tu, malnacido!― gritaba furioso mientras golpeaba a Harry que seguía retenido por Goyle.

Ginny por su parte solo dejo correr lágrimas en su rostro, nada de eso podía ser cierto, Harry jamás se atrevería a tocar a Luna y ella…No, todo debía ser una trampa de Jonathan, si eso era lo más seguro, pero al ver a Harry, no podía evitar que un vacío creciera en su pecho, un vacío que le hacía dudar.

―Suéltalo― le ordeno Jonathan a Goyle, para que dejara caer a un Harry con su rostro ensangrentado al suelo. Después le hizo señas a Hannah para que soltara a Ginny, mientras Blaise se retiraba.

―Expeliarmus― lanzo Ginny contra Nott liberando a su novio de los golpes, pero no bajo su varita y camino hasta Harry ―dime que no es verdad― pedía mientras él se ponía en pie lentamente ―dime que es una estrategia de Jonathan, tu jamás harías algo así― sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba fijamente los de Potter que también empezaban a cristalizarse ―¿No es así, Harry?

Deseaba negarlo con todo su ser, pero no podía, así que simplemente silencio mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas. Su mundo cayo en cuanto vio como Ginny se dejaba caer sobre sus piernas y lloraba con intensidad ―lo lamento Ginny― fue lo único que pudo decir.

― ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Cómo es que tú y Luna me hicieron algo así?―

―Oh, no. No te confundas― dijo Jonathan de seguro al tonta rubia no quería hacerlo, ¿verdad Potter? Era una tonta Virgen, así que no había mucho para tentarla, en cambio tu Potter, tú fuiste muy fácil.

En ese momento Ginny lo miro fijamente y sorprendida ―Ella no quería…tú la…

―No lo digas Ginny― pido Potter ―Por favor…

― ¡Violaste a Luna!―

Goyle y Hannah salieron de aquel sótano, pues ya todo estaba hecho, ahora solo les faltaba un objetivo, pues la división del grupo había concluido. Jonathan seguía observándolos, mientras Harry trataba de esquivar la mirada de su novia.

―Ginny― le hablo suavemente ―ven conmigo, Potter no te merece.

― ¡Aléjate de ella!― intento detener Harry, pero fue la misma Weasley quien lo silencio.

― ¡Quien se tiene que alejar eres tú!―fue la respuesta de la chica.

―Te estaré esperando al final del puente de Hogwarts, ven conmigo y te prometo que liberare a todas las chicas, incluida Hermione―algo en Ginny cambio ese día, su mirada se volvió diferente, lo que Harry muy bien noto ―recuerda tu promesa, te esperare el ultimo día de clases, en donde fue casi nuestro primer beso y te prometo que cumpliré con mi palabra.

Con lo que Harry denomino era Xtibay, Jonathan se alejó dejando solos a los chicos, consumiéndose en su propio dolor, aunque Theo estaba inconsciente después del hechizo de Ginny.

―Ginn…

―Cállate― le atajo ―nunca mas te atrevas a hablarme, no eres la misma persona Harry, ahora simplemente eres escoria.

Y se marchó dejando a Harry vacío, quería correr tras ella y tratar de explicarle, pero no había que. Él le había hecho algo horrible a Luna y ahora su novia se enteraba y no solo ella si no también Nott, quien no dudara en volverlo a atacar en cuanto despierte, pero aun así no se marchó sin Theo y cargándolo en su espalda, salió lentamente de aquel sótano.

**XxXxXx**

Nott se había marchado, ahora él se enfrentaría a Madokk y Hermione. Escuchaba los hechizos fallidos de los chicos contra los dos lobos, pero en su intento de ser sigiloso algo fallo, ya que pronto le atacaron.

―Creíste que no sabíamos de tu presencia y la de tu amigo, Malfoy― dijo Madokk mientras Hermione mantenía su varita apuntando a Draco, dejándolo saber quién le había atacado ―Los Malfoy, su aroma es de orgullo.

Draco no respondió, solo mantenía su vista fija en Hermione, quien parecía muy decidida a defender a Madokk. Pero el sonido de una nueva explosión gracias a Neville lo alejo de Granger, para notar como los tres chicos luchaban contra dos grandes hombres lobos.

―No te quedes sin hacer nada Malfoy ― le llamo la atención Christopher ―nuestra misión solo es una.

Draco llevo su vista hacia los capullos y allí puedo ver a Heleen sumergida, la chica era una de las prioridades, así que debía actuar. Tomo su varita, pero un nuevo ataque de Hermione lo hizo reaccionar rápido y supo que su contrincante era ella.

―Por fin ha llegado el día Granger― dijo Malfoy mientras se ponía en guardia ―e echo de tu vida un infierno durante años, creo que ahora estamos a mano.

Hermione no cambiaba su expresión, mientras Madokk se deleitaba viendo a los otros chicos huir de los lobos. Rick logro hacer una explosión dejando ciego a uno de los lobos, lo cual aprovecho Christopher para cortar su cabeza.

― Uno menos― dijo el Slytherin mientras la sangre corría por su espada―después de tu tonta mascota, sigues tu― señalo a Madokk lo cual lo hizo enojar a sobremanera.

―Quítale esa sonrisa de su rostro, Granger― exigió Madokk.

Fue tan solo un momento, Draco no pudo ver con claridad la acción, pero supo que algo malo había sucedido, cuando escucho el grito de Cristopher y entonces se fijó que Hermione ya no estaba frente a él. Un escalofrió paso por su espalda cuando se giró y noto a Neville y Rick aterrados viendo como Hermione apuntaba con su varita a el Slytherin manteniéndolo inmóvil mientras el otro lobo ensartaba su mandíbula en el cuello.

El chico solo dio un grito, uno totalmente desgarrador que dejo a los tres chicos restantes inmóviles observando aquella escena. La espada cayó al suelo mientras Granger aun seguía con su mirada fría observando la muerte de Cristopher.

―Que desperdicio, al parecer él no es un heredero― dijo Madokk.

Draco fue quien reacciono y lanzo un hechizo contra el lobo apartándolo de Cristopher, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues el chico se encontraba dando sus últimos intentos de respirar, tratando de aferrarse a esta vida. Hermione nuevamente puso sus ojos en Draco, pero no hizo nada hasta no escuchar una orden de Madokk.

―Acabalo― siseo el hombre y una decidida Granger comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a Malfoy.

Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, solo mantenían sus ataques, pues Draco no dudo en corresponder; pero en medio de aquella lucha noto algo muy extraño y es que Hermione no enviaba aluna maldición prohibida, no parecía tener intención de matarlo.

Neville y Rick tuvieron que reaccionar de ver el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero, pues el lobo de nuevo ataco, y sin saber en qué momento, Crabbe apareció para ayudarlo, mientras Madokk por su parte comenzó a retroceder, al parecer tratando de huir.

― ¿Vas a alguna parte?― dijo Lira quien llego junto a un pelirrojo.

Estaba sorprendido, pero eso no evito que sonriera al ver a su querida Lira, quien se mantenía en pie junto al pelirrojo sin hacer nada por ayudar a nadie.

Para Ron era realmente extraña aquella escena, no podía creer ver a su mejor amiga en tal duelo con Malfoy, mientras los otros dos chicos intentaban sobrevivir al Lobo que parecía no caer ante nada, entonces escucho la voz de Lira "La espada" le susurro, pero el pobre Weasley no entendía de que espada hablaba la chica "Atraviesa su corazón" nuevamente susurró y poco después la vio ir hacia Madokk en un intento de atacarlo.

― ¡Como te atreves!― grito Madokk después de esquivar el ataque de Lira ―te di una nueva oportunidad, Lira.

― ¿Crees que esta es una nueva oportunidad? ―respondió ella ―no respiro, Madokk; debo alimentarme de personas, ver como utilizas a mis hermanos para tus propósitos y alejarme de todos los seres que amo si no quiero verlos morir lentamente mientras yo vago eternamente hundida en mi propia oscuridad, una que solo se romperá el día en que pueda cerrar mis ojos y no volverlos a abrir.

―Debí haberte asesinado ese día―

―Y lo hiciste, porque ya no soy un ser humano, solo soy una abominación de la naturaleza.

Nuevamente se enfrentaron, pero aquella batalla salía de los ojos tontos de Ron, pues eran demasiado rápidos. "¡Eres una maldita perra!" Escucho que gritaba Madokk, pero no lo vio con claridad, hasta que lo noto en el suelo tratando de acomodar su brazo que al parecer Lira había torcido como si se tratara de un juguete.

― ¡Espeliarmus!― el grito de Malfoy reclamo su atención y vio al rubio sonreír victorioso con la varita de Hermione en sus manos ―se acabó Granger, fin del juego.

Crabbe al ver esto, dejo su atención en los dos chicos y fue contra Draco, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, para su sorpresa Granger lo hizo tomando la espada en sus manos y cortando su espalda.

―No estorbes― logro decir la castaña

Draco negaba con su cabeza, ella no podía hacer eso, pero sin dudarlo se lanzó contra el rubio que tontamente esquivo el ataque, pero aun así una cortadura apareció en su hombro izquierdo, mientras Crabbe se encontraba mal herido.

Draco levanto su varita para atacarla, pero entonces alguien le detuvo atacándolo primero, obligándolo a retroceder. Por un momento pensó que el tonto de Ron estaba defendiendo a Granger, pero la risa y la voz de Blaise le hicieron ver que estaba equivocado.

―Que poco hombre, Malfoy. Ahora la batalla es cuerpo a cuerpo o es que le temes a una niñita―

Nuevamente tuvo que moverse para no ser cercenado por Hermione. Debía esquivar los ataques, sorprendiéndole como ella manejaba aquella espada como si fuese parte de su cuerpo, lo que atribuyo su repentina fuerza a aquella marca en su espalda. Ahora más que nunca detestaba que la loca Lovegood la haya cubierto aquel día en que sus cuerpos se encontraron por primera vez.

Quería gritar a Weasley, pues era el único a quien no atacaban, ya sea porque no notaban su presencia o simplemente porque les parecía demasiado insignificante. Pero no podía gritarle y exponerlo, pues tal vez en algún momento aquella cara de estupefacto pasaría de él y podría ser útil.

―Sabes, el tiempo es corto y me estoy aburriendo― declaro Blaise. Necesitaba terminara pronto con aquella batalla, pero por más que quisiera no podía asesinar al heredero de los Malfoy, aunque eso no evito que se divirtiera atacándolo a la par que lo hacía Hermione.

Finalmente mientras atacaba a Draco, pudo sentir que algo impactaba en él haciéndolo caer lejos. Sabía quién era el único que podía ser, por eso en cuanto se puso en pie, no dudo en buscar a la comadreja con su mirada.

―No eres más que un estorbo― dijo caminando hacia el pelirrojo.

―Y tu un cobarde―

―Lo dice la persona que ha estado observando sin hacer nada― respondió Blaise ―es inútil Weasley, ni en un millón de años me vencerías.

Pero eso no evito que el pelirrojo decidiera intentarlo, en alguna parte de Draco, muy en el fondo, agradeció que Weasley se decidiera, pero ahora debía volver su atención a Granger, quien por un momento cayó al suelo, como si algo la oprimiera.

―Draco― alcanzo a decir con dificultad, y entonces Malfoy noto que Madokk también estaba en el suelo gracias a un golpe de Lira, fue en ese momento que lo comprendió.

Decidido se puso en pie y envió el primer ataque hacia Madokk, aprovechando que estaba débil, con cada golpe que el recibía, parecía que Hermione también sufría, pero la llegada de dos personitas detuvo los ataques de Draco y por completo los de Lira. Los dos pequeños hermanos de Lira aparecieron en ayuda del hombre.

―No― dijo Lira con voz débil ―Ustedes no…

―Mátenlo― dijo Madokk y enseguida los dos pequeños fueron contra Draco.

El rubio no sabía muy bien que debía hacer, pues noto como aquella Vampira se detuvo del ataque y parecía observar fijamente su reacción. Ahora se encontraba tratando de esquivar a los niños, que se mostraban más agiles y fuertes.

Hermione por su parte intento ponerse en pie, y sus labios se despegaron queriendo decir algo, pero nada salió de su voz. De pronto escucho explosiones seguidas, muy cerca de allí y en un momento, aquel gran Rither que la seguía a ella, apareció volando con dificultad.

― ¡Cúbranse!― se escuchó gritar a una voz que Hermione no reconoció y poco después el gran insecto caía sobre sus patas y poco a poco empezó a expandirse hasta el punto en que exploto llenándolos de una asquerosa baba ―les advertí― dijo es dueño de aquella Voz que ahora recordaba era de Dustin y quien se escondía tras su compañero cubriéndose de aquella baba.

― ¡Granger!― de nuevo hablo Madokk quien mantenía su rostro con una gran mueca por aquella baba que lo cubría.

Hermione debía obedecer y sabía que era lo que Madokk quería, así que aun contra su voluntad, de nuevo se puso en pie y elevo la espada en dirección de Malfoy quien de nuevo se vio enfrentado a la castaña, pero ahora dudaba en atacarla con magia.

Por otra parte Ron aún se enfrentaba a Zabinni quien se enojó aún más en cuanto quedo cubierto de aquella asquerosa baba; Blaise tenía razón y parecía que Weasley no tenía oportunidad contra él, así que decidió hacer uso de la trampa que había puesto.

En un intento de lo que le pareció a Blaise de escapar, Weasley logro un pequeño hechizo distractor, el cual cubría la vista de su oponente con humo, poco después llamo la atención de aquel lobo y con sus dos objetivos tras él, se internó en el laberinto en busca del sitio en el cual estaban las dagas.

―No escaparas Weasley― advirtió Blaise yendo tras él, después de ver que el lobo le tomaba ventaja.

Ron corrió todo lo que más podía y por fin llego hasta el único lugar en que pensó, solo esperaba que su plan o bueno el de Theo (Un poco distorsionado) diera resultado. Escucho aquel lobo ir tras él, así que sabía no tenía mucho tiempo, mientras Blaise se deleitaba siguiéndolo a paso lento. Solo tenía una oportunidad, pues pudo ver como las demás bestias trataban de despertar y debía aprovechar que aún estaban débiles.

―Uno, dos, tres, Weasley― decía Blaise ―me alegrara ver como lobito te devora.

Y no pasó mucho cuando apareció frente a él aquel lobo dispuesto a asesinarlo por entrometerse y hacerlo enojar más que los otros chicos.

―Me parece que no― respondió Ron en cuanto Blaise apareció y con su varita activo la trampa enviando varias dagas de plata hacia sus rivales, siendo el lobo atravesado por todas ella y las otras llegando hasta las bestias justo en sus corazones, sin permitirles despertar, ya que lentamente empezaban a morir.

Blaise quedo bajo del cuerpo del lobo, pero Ron no quiso averiguar si seguía con vida, pues debía volver pronto con los demás.

**XxXxXx**

Aquella batalla parecía interminable; ahora el objetivo de Draco era acabar con Madokk, pero Granger y el par de mocosos no lo hacían fácil. Dustin y Trevor corrieron junto al cuerpo de su amigo en cuanto lo vieron en el suelo, pero era demasiado tarde.

―Deben llevarse a su amiga― dijo Neville poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Dustin y tomando la espada que este tenía.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas al ver el cuerpo de su amigo, incluso Trevor parecía no querer abandonarlo allí, pero finalmente debían marcharse. Fue Dustin el primero en levantarse y fue rápido por su amiga, con la ayuda de Trevor lograron sacarla de aquel capullo y los tres se perdieron por el laberinto en busca de la salida sin esperar a los demás.

Neville por su parte decidió ayudar a Malfoy y no tuvo más opción que atacar a los pequeños, he incluso a la misma Hermione, mientras Lira decidió continuar con lo que empezó.

― ¡Si tu mueres todo terminara, ellos serán libres!― grito la rubia y de nuevo ataco a Madokk.

Esta vez fue Rick quien quedó inmóvil, esta vez era él quien no sabía qué hacer, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro creyó que todo había terminado.

― ¿Asustado?― la voz de Jonathan erizo toda su piel ―Creí que querías a Pansy, ¿Por qué la has traicionado?

― ¡Jonathan!― Rick dio gracias al cielo por la segunda voz que escucho, pues estaba seguro de que Lavsge centrara su atención en aquella pelirroja ―no te dejare escapar, todo esto ha sido por tu culpa. Fuiste tú quien nos manipulo desde siempre para que cayéramos en tus trampas.

El chico simplemente sonrió, mientras Xtibay, ahora cubierta por una simple túnica se escondía tras él ―no es mi culpa la falta de voluntad de tu novio- nuevamente miro a Rick y hablo, pero esta vez ordenando a Goyle ―llévate el cuero de tu amigo, seguro que me será útil.

El chico asintió y fue hasta el cuerpo ya sin vida de Crabbe, no sin antes observara a Malfoy con todo su enojo dejándole saber que su muerte seria vengada en algún momento. Finalmente, recorrió el mismo camino que los amigos de Anna y desapareció con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

― ¡Jonathan!― esta vez quien lo llamo fue su padre quien se miraba en apuros mientras enfrentaba a Lira ― ¡detenla!

Lavsge parecía meditarlo, lo observo por un momento lo cual genero ira en su padre ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! Le gritaba desesperado. Ginny pudo notar que Jonathan parecía no querer hacer nada por ayudar a su padre, parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, incluso en el momento en que pronuncio aquellas palabras.

―Lira, es suficiente―

Enseguida la chica detuvo el ataque hacia Madokk, pero eso no evito que buscara a Jonathan con la mirada y deseara ir ahora contra él, pero era algo que no podía hacer. Fue entonces que escucharon un gran grito proveniente de Hermione, uno que dejo a todos atónitos, pues en algún momento durante su pelea con Malfoy, este había caído al suelo y ahora ella se encontraba luchando en su interior para no acabar con su vida, pues la espada estaba elevada, pero Granger no quería dejarla caer.

Todos observaron fijamente mientras Hermione parecía sentir un gran dolor en su espalda y lentamente se dejaba caer al suelo, soltando por fin aquella gran espada. Malfoy la observaba atónito, por un momento llego a creer que ella lo haría, que acabaría con su vida, pero por fortuna se equivocó.

Aquel fue el momento perfecto, era ahora o nuca, así que Jonathan se dio vuelta y tomo a Rick por el cuello llevándolo hacia el otro lado y entregándole la espada que Hermione había dejado, todo en un movimiento demasiado rápido que por un minuto asfixio al Slytherin.

―Tienes una oportunidad, debes cortar su cabeza, de lo contrario será la tuya la que caiga―

Rick no entendía muy bien de que hablaba Jonathan, a decir verdad no entendía nada, más cuando Lavsge le soltó y enseguida se mostró atento a Xtibay, que no dudo en ir tras Neville. Todo aquello le confundió aún más, ¿Por qué Jonathan defendía a Longbotton?

―No lo permitiré― dijo Jonathan, mientras Xtibay que ahora mantenía una figura de una chica joven y rubia intentaba esquivarlo.

― ¡Córtale la maldita cabeza!― le grito Hannah a Rick, que aún se mantenía sin saber que hacer ―a él, a Madokk― gracias a aquellas palabras, Xtibay se enojó y arrojo algo en la chica quien cayó al suelo gritando y cubriéndose los ojos.

Todos se sorprendieron tanto del ataque, como de lo dicho por Hannah y entonces Madokk comprendió cual era el plan original de su hijo ―No, no puedes― dijo Madokk retrocediendo asustado ― ¡Eres un maldito, Jonathan!― pero el muchacho no le prestaba atención ya que estaba deteniendo a Xtibay de acercarse nuevamente a Longbotton.

― ¡Corre imbécil!― grito Jonathan a Rick, quien indeciso fue hacia Madokk.

El hombre simplemente quería huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lira también comprendió aquel plan y corrió de nuevo para detener a Madokk, esta vez sin interrupción de Jonathan. Rick se acercó indeciso, no podía siquiera sostener aquella espada elevada en el aire, y el que los dos niños trataran de defender a su amo, no le ayudo.

―Neville― dijo Ginny corriendo hacia los niños, para tratar de retenerlos y Longbotton comprendiendo a su amiga, la siguió.

Lira pudo detener a un asustado Madokk, no le fue difícil esta vez sujetar sus manos y hacerlo caer de rodillas, al parecer el no sentía que tuviera caso pelear, pues se mostró demasiado fácil. Rick elevo su espada, mientras todos esperaban que el diera el golpe final y matara de una vez al vampiro, pero no podía hacerlo, sentía demasiado temor.

―Tendrás una carga eterna muchacho― fueron las palabras de Madokk que más lo asustaron.

Por fin Rick elevo aquella espada, esta vez se mostraba dispuesto a terminar con la orden de Jonathan ya que recordaba que su cabeza estaba en juego. El brillo de una espada se miró reflejando la poca luz del amanecer que se asomaba y el sonido del viento cortándose al paso de la afilada hoja fue todo lo que se escuchó; después un sonido sordo de algo golpeando el suelo, mientras los presentes observaban el cuerpo sin cabeza de Madokk y a Malfoy con la espada que Neville tenía, tocando el suelo después de cortar la cabeza del hijo de Blad valquiria.

Un gran grito de perdición por pate de Xtibay se escuchó, mientras observaba preocupada aquella escena; Jonathan aprovecho eso y no dudo en cortar la garganta de aquel ser que empezó a sangrar y caer lentamente. Eso hizo reaccionar a todos y entonces fue el turno de Lira para gritar.

Los dos pequeños empezaron a caer, hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron en el suelo mientras su hermana corría hacia ellos. Con temor de separarse, los dos niños se tomaron de las manos, mientras Lira trataba de tomar suavemente sus cabezas y poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, hasta que una gran mancha negra quedo en el suelo y ellos finalmente pudieron descansar.

Ron y Harry asomaron sus rostros al mismo tiempo para ver aquella escena. Potter aun cargaba con Nott, mientras Ron corrió hacia su amiga, que se miraba débil tratando de sostenerse con sus manos en el suelo y sus piernas caídas. Draco dejó caer la espada al suelo y sintiéndose débil, trato de alejarse lo más posible de aquel cuerpo que ahora comenzaba a despedir un olor putrefacto.

―Lo pagaras Jonathan, juro que te arrepentirás de lo que me has hecho― dijo Xtibay cubriendo la herida de su cuello y retrocediendo hasta que desaparecía frente a todos. Lavsge por su parte, observo hacia Rick y corrió hacia él, no dudo en tomarlo del cuello, pero al ver como Harry, Ginny y Neville le apuntaban con sus varitas, decidió retirarse y llevar con él a Rick.

**XxXxXx**

Hogwarts había quedado devastado con tantas perdidas, de todos los herederos que se encontraban en el colegio, solo cinco conservaron sus vidas. En cuanto el ministro "se enteró" de los sucesos, no dudo en culpar de todo a Minerva quien fue removida de su cargo, para dar paso a un nuevo director.

La profesora estaba bajo amenazas, tanto de padres dolidos, como del mismo ministerio que quería culparla de confabulación y enviarla a Azkaban. El tiempo paso, nada volvió a ser lo mismo; Swan dejó su puesto en Hogwarts para vivir junto a Narcissa en un lugar desconocido para muchos. No fue visto bien por nadie, menos por el heredero Malfoy, ella argumentaba que Swan simplemente era un guarda espaldas, aunque para Draco no era así.

Todas las chicas, incluida Hermione se libraron de aquella marca gracias a la muerte de Madokk, pero era algo que Ginny no sabía, ya que ella se alejó por completo de todos incluso de su hermano que sin importar lo dolido que se encontrara por las acciones de Hermione, no se aparataba de ella ni de Harry quien al parecer necesitaba de un tratamiento psicológico, ya que cada vez estaba más atormentado recordando el mal que le hizo a Luna, pero después de una visita a casa de ella, para tratar de pedirle disculpas, su oscuridad lo quería consumir más y más.

Hannah fue llevada a San mungo al igual que Pansy y las otras chicas que estuvieron bajo el poder de Jonathan, la escuela debió regresar a los alumnos a sus casas sin terminar el año, ya que Kingsley así lo ordeno. En cuanto llego la mañana aquel día después de todos esos sucesos, nadie parecía sentir compasión por Hannah, nadie a excepción de él, el tonto Longbotton fue el único que se acercó a ella y sintiendo pena por la chica la llevo hasta San mungo.

Ese día era el último en Hogwarts, Nott había huido del castillo, trato de buscar a Luna, pero esta simplemente se alejó sin explicación alguna, desde entonces nadie sabia de él. Y por eso, estaba Draco allí, solo en aquella torre que le permitía una perfecta visión de los alumnos abandonando el castillo.

Pudo ver a cada uno de ellos abandonar Hogwarts, mientras él sostenía un libre en sus manos. Todo lo que había vivido con ella, con Hermione fue muy real y por eso ahora era doloroso recordarlo al creer que todo había sido falso. Vio el momento en que Potter caminaba hacia la salida de Hogwarts, seguido por la tonta comadreja y…Granger. Sin importar nada de lo que había sucedido, ellos seguían unidos y de alguna forma eso le enojaba, pues por alguna razón, en algún momento creyó que el día en que Hermione partiera del castillo seria a su lado.

Por un momento sus ojos parecieron hacer contacto con los de ella, que fue la única que elevo su mirada y lo noto allí, casi escondido. Pero no fue mucho lo que cruzaron sus ojos, pues al parecer Weasley la apresuro a continuar con su camino y fue entonces que Draco supo que todo aquello quedaría en Hogwarts. Seguramente él seria uno más de los malos recuerdos, uno que Granger trataría de olvidar.

En un par de semanas, su padre saldría de Azkaban, finalmente lo había logrado, había cumplido con su palabra y sacaría a la única persona que ahora le importaba de aquel horrendo lugar, no importaba nada, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que su padre fuera libre, era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, y sabia pronto debía cumplir con Barto.

El tiempo se había terminado, ya nada le quedaba en aquel castillo que ahora se encontraba lleno de aurores y para desagrado de todos, dementores. Así que observando una vez más el libro que en algún momento Hermione le obsequio en su primera navidad juntos, lo sujeto con fuerza y finalmente tras un suspiro y meditarlo un poco, se marchó llevándolo de nuevo consigo.

Aunque tal vez no mereciese la pena cumplir con su palabra, él tenía un trato con Tanechima, uno que debía cumplir si quería recuperar su anillo, que ahora sabía era más valioso de lo que pensaba. Camino hasta el jardín trasero del castillo y allí lo esperaba un grupo de chicos que reconoció. Philip era quien tenía de la mano a Anna y en una escena algo extraña para Draco, la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

Si alguien ajeno los hubiera visto se sorprendería por aquella relación entre primos, pero Draco era consciente de lo que sucedía y simplemente les dio su espacio, poco después tomo a la chica Betson de la mano y juntos se marcharon hacia el retrato que los llevaría hacia la mansión Malfoy.

―Viniste― escucho a Tanechima

―Dije que la entregaría el último día en Hogwarts y ese es hoy―

―Aléjate de ella― ordeno la profesora que ahora se miraba más joven, casi de la edad de Malfoy ―tu anillo esta sobre aquella mesa.

Draco observo una última vez a Anna, sintió algo de compasión por la chica, pues de seguro nada bueno le esperaba, pero al final, ella sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Malfoy camino hacia el anillo y sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que era el suyo, al parecer Swan si logro retenerla muy bien.

Tanechima camino hasta Anna y acaricio su rostro, después tomo las manos de la chica y juntas desaparecieron de la mansión. La soledad lo embargo, quería huir de aquel lugar y no solo porque sintiera algo de temor, sino porque algo en él le hacía sentir realmente mal, algo que muy poco conocía y el resto del mundo llamaba conciencia. Sin embargo, el sonido de unos pasos lo obligo a dejar atrás cualquier duda y frente a él estaba Anna.

―Lamento mucho lo de tu amiga― dijo Draco al observar los ojos llorosos de la chica Betson

―Ella al igual que los demás solo están para protegerme, sin importar que tengan que hacer―

Philip camino hacia ellos, dejando a los otros dos chicos a unos cuantos pasos, el chico estiro su mano y Draco supo que era lo que querían.

―Cumplo con mi palabra- dijo el rubio y le entrego el anillo a Philip

―Gracias Malfoy― para sorpresa del rubio dijo Philip, poco después regreso con sus compañeros esperando a su prima.

―Tal vez puedan volverla a ver―

―Lo dudo mucho, Draco. Ella al igual que Cristopher ahora son solo un recuerdo― respondió con amargura ―en cuanto Tanechima se percate que no soy yo, no dudara en asesinarla.

Anna se acercó a Draco y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, momentos después, Malfoy de nuevo se encontraba solo en espera de que los días pasaran y volviera a ver a su padre. De nuevo se encontraba solo en aquella gran mansión la cual decidió recorrer tratando de enfrentar aquellos fantasmas de tiempos pasados, reviviendo el momento en que Granger estuvo allí, siendo torturada y tiempo después acompañándolo en su búsqueda.

Camino hasta la oficina de su padre en donde encontró algo de vino, sirvió una copa y se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar su progenitor. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía un gran vacío en él, pero también algo de rencor, aunque no sabía muy bien hacia quien. Mientras revolvía el líquido de su copa, observaba su mano, y lo noto de nuevo, justo como la primera noche que paso después de asesinar a Madokk, una gran marca se asomaba por el dorso de la mano, pero poco después desapareció.

―Si le dices a alguien, juro que te mato― y después de decir eso, simplemente escucho una sonrisa que extrañamente le pareció sínica.

**XxXxXx**

Maldecía su suerte, ¿cómo pudo caer ante un tonto como Ron Weasley? Ahora por él se encontraba en una carroza siendo transportado hacia Azkaban. Sabía que en cuanto llegara a ese lugar seria su fin, nadie se acordaría de él, al fin de cuentas era solo un aliado más de Jonathan.

Pensaba en como escapar, pero era inútil, los dos tontos guardias tenían su varita, además de que aquella carrosa solo se podía abrir por fuera. Estaba atrapado y odiaba esa sensación. De pronto sintió que la carrosa se detuvo, lo cual lo extraño, no pudieron llegar tan pronto, pero algo más se escuchó, al parecer uno de los hombres grito y un momento después, la puerta de la carroza se abrió.

Dudaba en salir, pero decidió hacerlo y no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa ante la escena, pues el hombre que abrió la puerta, pronto cayo desmayado y junto a él se encontraba una chica que por un momento le pareció hermosa, pero que recordó de quien se trataba.

―Me sorprendes, ¿acaso piensas manchar tus manos, con mi sangre?―

La chica no respondió, simplemente camino hacia los árboles, pero Blaise sin saber en dónde se encontraba la siguió, pues debía saber que era lo que pasaba. En cuanto llegaron un poco más profundo, en medio de los árboles, la chica se giró a él y le tiro la varita que había recuperado de aquellos guardias.

―Solo los desmayaste― como, ¿acaso esa chica estaba con Lavsge? ―bueno, no estuvo tan mal.

―Jonathan― le llamo Blaise en cuanto vio que el chico camino hasta perderse ―que demonios sucede, Weasley.

―Jonathan te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, al igual que al otro imbécil― respondió Ginny empezando a caminar, mientras Rick salía de su escondite ―tenemos una misión, así que será mejor que sierres tu boca y me sigas.

Simplemente le divertía, que demonios pasaba con la loca Weasley. Lo que fuera debía esperar, por ahora simplemente la siguió y a su paso se le unió Rick quien se miraba realmente lastimado.

―Qué demonios le sucede― le pregunto al chico, pero él no respondió, simplemente saco un pedazo de periódico de su túnica y se lo entrego a Zabinni, quien casi se ahoga con su propia saliva por la impresión.

_"¿Campanas de boda? Pese a todo pronóstico de con quien se casaría el gran héroe del mundo mágico, nadie hubiera adivinado que en algún momento diera tal sorpresa. Pero eso no negara que es la boda del año, alzando controversias en todas partes" _

Junto a la noticia se encontraba una imagen de Harry Potter junto a su prometida Luna Lovegood.

**Nanaly21**

**Bien ya saben, quien quiera continuar y saber que pasara con Draco y compañía, los espero en "Los cazadores de Salen" **


End file.
